Equestrians Human Spirit
by sonic3461
Summary: Daniel Blaze is a human who's has lost the few people he had close to his heart and has experienced nothing but pain and suffering for years. But all changed when he was brought to a world ruled by anthro ponies, and other mythical creatures. Rest of the description in the first Chapter. OCXHerd. UPDATE 2! New cover pic, created by Alejandro on DevianArt.
1. Chapter 1 re-re-edited

**Cast: The main six, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Derpy, CMC, OC**

**Genres: Romance, adventure, sad, human, anthro**

**Daniel Blaze is a human who's had a rough life… He's lost the few people he had close to his heart and has experienced nothing but pain and suffering for the last couple of years. He struggles with their passing every day, wanting nothing more for the times and memories they shared to continue once again. Sadly, he knows this will never be the case, and must come to terms that they are forever gone. But there is one thing that he will never forget, and that is the wise words of one man and what that man asked him to do before he passed away, and that was to help anyone in need. Daniel has accepted this final wish and promises to uphold it until his own death.**

**All Daniel has of those he lost, is a gold pendant with a picture of him and his mother, and the training and black rock and crystal katana of his grandfather's, who was the wisest man he had ever met. He never leaves without the sword or pendant, cherishing them. One day, while reminiscing about his mother and grandfather by the beach, Daniel had nothing but his pendant, sword, and a few other possessions when a course of events lead to him experiencing a great flash of light.**

**Upon awakening after the experience, Daniel finds himself amongst a dense forest he's never seen before. After a course of various events Daniel will learn that he is no longer in the world he once knew, but instead one filled with creatures resembling anthro like ponies and other beasts one would hear of from legends and fairytales. As he adjusts to his new life in this strange world known as Equestria, Daniel will be faced with many challenges, and learn his true purpose and destiny. Is this his chance to fulfill his grandfather's final wishes, will his training finally be of use for the aid of others? There is only one way to know for certain…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Memories and unexpecting events (Edited)**

**(Daniel 1st person POV)**

I sighed as I walked down the cement path of my city, listening to the sounds of people and cars moving from place to place, living out their normal lives. They all have something that I lost a long time ago…. happiness.

My name is Daniel Blaze. I'm a twenty year old human filled with nothing but emptiness. I wear a red T-shirt with a leather black jacket. The rest of my attire consists of red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of red jeans. On my left cheek there is a scar from long ago during my childhood. And finally around my neck was a golden pendant, a pendant that held within it a picture of me and the only person I ever loved with all my heart, my mother.

She meant everything to me. She was my whole world, but she died from Cancer when I was ten. I became devastated and sad by her death. When she passed, my grandfather Errick, took me into his home. Through the past ten years, he taught me how to wield a sword, as well as karate and MMA (Mixed Martial Arts). Through those years, he was a father to me, but he then became ill. I got word my grandfather was injected with some kind of deadly drug, which is fatal to the human body. From the news, I knew he wasn't going to make it. Three weeks later, he passed as well, leaving me alone in this world... I couldn't believe the only two people I held dear in my heart were gone forever.

I didn't have any friends from my time living in Florida. I was alone, living in the shadows, with no one to comfort me or be at my side. During my time of being alone in this cruel world, I tried to help others out as best I can. My Grandfather told me before he died to always help others in need. I'll never forget his words, and I'll never forget him and my Mother. I didn't know what to do in my life now, but everything would be changed forever.

As I continued strolling through other people as they chatted away in their business, something caught my attention. Someone was looking at me. It was guy, around my age, I think, has white hair, and shockingly purple eyes, with an evil smirk. Before I could react, he vanished when a ton of people blocked my view. He disappeared in thin air. Am I going crazy? I'm just not sure what just happened. No, I just must be seeing things. I had a rough day after all. I rubbed my head and continued onward to my home.

I eventually arrived at my Grandfather's home and walked inside, closing the door behind me with another sigh. After my grandfather's passing, I became the owner of the house. I didn't have any problems paying the taxes and so forth, because the payment was low, and the house electricity, water and so forth wasn't used much when my Grandfather lived here. Whenever I look at one of the family pictures near the fireplace, I would frown a little, knowing I still missed him. But at least there was one thing I truly and always have to remember my grandfather by.

I walked into the living room and pulled out a sword from a drawer, gently holding it in my hands. The sword was sheathed in a black sheath, made out of strong leather with a metal compartment inside of it. I gently grabbed the handle and slowly, inch by inch, pulled out the blade. Once it was fully removed from its sheath, I held it up for myself to inspect yet again. The blade of the sword was made not out of a metal, but instead it was made out of a crystal compound and a black stone edge. I don't even know what the sword was made out of, neither he knew as well, but he told me the material of the sword were very valuable. The sword was a Katana, one which belonged to my grandfather. It was his most prized possession. He acquired this sword from his late grandfather, to whom I don't know, but he told me he was a great warrior, with a pure heart of gold. This sword was given to me by him on my nineteenth birthday, a year before his passing, and told me it would bring me good luck.

I continued looking at the blade, seeing the reflection of my face on the crystal part of the blade. My reflection was then replaced with my grandfathers, and he was smiling at me. I smiled a little, knowing he and my mother were watching me from the heavens above.

I sheathed the sword and sling the sheath onto my back. I don't intend to carry it with me in public, because it's a weapon of course, but it's also a very expensive sword. My grandfather once told me that many people worldwide had wanted his sword because of what it's made of. He even told me someone was willing to give him three million dollars for it, but he refused.

It was amazing how expensive this sword was, but it belonged to him, and he kept it because he made it with his heart, and I can feel it within me when I hold it. I will never trade this magnificent blade for anything, not even for all the money and power in the world.

I decided to sit down on the couch and watch some TV. I had nothing better to do, other than me training in the art of karate, MMA and wielding the sword. Nothing in my life was exciting. I missed the good old days with my grandfather. He would always take me on camping trips and teach me how to wield the sword. We would always see the scenery of the forest, hearing the sound of the birds. We even saw a bear cub wrestling with its sibling one time. I'll tell you, it looked so cute and funny even though bears could be dangerous sometimes. I'll never forget those times with my grandfather...

Besides the camping I did with my grandfather, my mom and I would always walk on the beach together with him on many occasions whenever we met him. Always looking at the blue ocean and admiring its beauty. Smiling at these memories, I decided to go to the beach for a calm walk. I haven't visited the beaches in a few years, due to the training from my Grandfather, so it wouldn't hurt to visit there again.

I got up from the couch, and decided to take some things to keep me busy. I packed up some food, water, my Iphone, my laptop computer, a few reading books, and decided to take my grandfather's sword with me. Packed up and ready to go, I left my home and headed off to the beach. I spent four hours calmly walking along the sidewalks and the streets, until I made it to the beach, where people were already packing up and leaving as the Sun began to set. I started walking down the path, admiring the beauty of the water, glittering the setting sun's light off the surface. I was happy that my mom and I decided to live here in Florida. Nothing in this world can ever compare the beauty of the ocean in this state, along with its white sandy beaches.

I continued walking around the beach again and again for a couple of hours, and before I knew it the Sun had set and the night sky was already out. I always enjoyed the night sky, but it was a disappointment that not many stars were visible and the clouds were in the way. I pulled out a granola bar from my bag and ate it while I was continuing to walk around the sandy ground. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Even though I was enjoying myself out here on the beach, admiring the beauty before me, it wasn't the same without my grandfather or mother. I looked down at the ground and sighed sadly. I felt a lone tear escaping my eye. I still felt empty inside and I didn't know why. What is it that I'm missing? What could it be?

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have here…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and I looked up and was faced by three men around twenty and twenty-one. I growled at the men, knowing who they were. It was Tom, Chuck, and Will. They were students at my old school before I got expelled. They were the reason why I was kicked out of my school. Besides being alone in my cruel, lonely world, I was also bullied. Ever since my mother died, many of the students, mostly Tom and his friends, from my school bullied me, believing I was a wimp because I cared too much about her. One time, they almost destroyed my mothers pendant with a hammer, but I managed to stop them and beat them up, but due to that, I got expelled from the school. I'll never forgive them for what they did...

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" I replied with venom dripping from my words. Something in my mind was telling me this is not gonna end well.

The three boys laughed, "Aww, look at that boys, little Danny misses us." Tom taunted. My rage boiled in my blood and I wanted to go over to them and beat the living shit outta them, but my Grandfather told me to only use violence for necessary defense.

"You three are a waste of my time. Now, beat it." I said growling as I walked away from them. Glad I didn't lose myself there.

Suddenly, I was hit in the head with a lot of force, causing me to fall down and drop my bag and sword. I was then hauled up to my knees, and was in an arm lock position, being held by Will.

Tom stepped in front of me, "You know that hurts my feelings Danny boy. Now, apologize." Tom said to me in a calm tone. To hell with that.

I replied by spitting in his face, refusing to apologize to the likes of him. You'll never get a damn apology from me asshole.

Tom wiped my spit off of his face and growled, "Wanna play tough? Well, that's fine by me." He then started punching my gut with hard throws, almost causing me to cough out blood. He then gave me a right hook in the face, leaving me with a huge bruise on my eye. He continued punching me in the face and gut a couple more times until he stopped.

I was breathing heavily, while blood was dripping from my nose and lips. I have to say, he's gotten stronger the last time we met.

Tom bent down again and asked, "Are you going to apologize now?" Over my dead body you stubborn Jackass.

"Bite me prick." I replied coldly.

Tom only shook his head and stood up, ready to give me another beating. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for another round.

Before he could, I heard Chuck saying, "Yo Tom! Have a look at this!"

I weakly turned and my eyes widened when I noticed he was holding my sword. Oh no...

Tom walked over to him and grabbed the blade, looking at it for the first few seconds, until he went wide eyed as well, "This sword is made out of crystal and black rock!" Will and Chuck gasped when he announced what the sword was made of. They then started to smirk evilly.

Goddammit...

Tom looked at me again, and then smirked evilly as well, "You know Danny boy, instead of getting an apology from you, I'll take this sword so we can call it even." He looked at the blade, while smiling at it, "I can make a lot of money out of this." That's when my mid clicked and felt my rage swell within my very heart and soul.

_Oh. No. He's. NOT!_ I threw my head back as hard as I could and hit Will in the face, making him yell in pain as he released me to grasp it with his hands. I lunged forward in rage and quickly punched Chuck and Tom in the faces, making them stagger and fall to the ground in surprise. While I not only stunned them, I made Tom drop my sword as well. I quickly grabbed it, my bag and legged it out of there! I was hoping I would have enough time to escape, but I underestimated Tom and his friends.

"After Him!" I heard Tom shout as I made for a hasty escape. I took a quick look back and saw them chasing me, just a few few feet away from me.

_Great, now I'm on a fucking wild goose chase._ I ran as fast as I could from the three, hoping I could out run them. I ran through the beach and ran along the shore for a bit, until I came to the edge of the ocean. I then gave a sharp right, heading for a cliff of rocks. The hill got steeper and steeper as I continued running. I then skidded to a halt, knowing I made it to a dead end cliff. _Great._

"No where to run now Danny boy!" I heard Tom's voice yell from behind me. They just don't give up do they?

I turned around and saw him and his goons walking up to me. I was trapped. Nowhere to run, and no where to go. I slowly started backing up, until I felt there was no more for me to walk on. I turned and saw the waves of the water hitting the bottom of the cliff. It was a long way down…memories from my past being in the ocean emerged, making me a little frightened, knowing what is lurking down in its depths.

"You have two choices Danny, give us the sword, or you'll get the biggest beating of your life." Tom said as I turned back to them. He had one hand extended out for me to place the sword while his other was clenched in a tight fist. His friends looked just as ready for another fight.

I looked down at my grandfather's sword in my hand, knowing I didn't want them to get their hands on it. Being cornered and with no where to run, there was only one option left for me to do. Wait...I have a weapon with me, and they don't. Even though I don't want to hurt them, I can still try to scare them off. I pointed my sword at them and snarled.

"You want this sword, You'll have to take it from my dead body!" I growled.

Chuck and Will started backing up, believing I would hurt them. I was starting to become relieved my threat was working, but something was still off. Tom hasn't moved at all...and he was smirking.

"That can be arranged Danny Boy." He moved his hand behind his back and was starting to pull something out. Then, to my horror...it was a pistol he pulled out, and aimed it directly at me.

"Tom, I think you're taking this a little too far." Will pointed out. Even though Will bullies me, He would never have the thought to try to kill me.

"SHUT UP!" Tom roared. "If he has a death wish, then I can happily request it for him." He looked back at me and placed his finger on the trigger. "Bye Bye, Danny boy."

**BAM**

I quickly dodged, but the bullet grazed my left shoulder, making me shout in pain.

Tom ran up and tried to grab my sword, but I held onto it, and the two of us started wresting over the blade. We continued this competition for a good thirty seconds, until the tip of my blade cut Tom's cheek, making him shout in pain and release his grip on me.

As he did, I lost my balance and I fell over the cliff, free falling to the water. I heard them gasp and shout as I continued falling. Before my body hit the water, my vision was blinded by a white blur of light, engulfing my entire body. I opened my eyes and saw I was in some kind of...void. I was seeing many colors around me and I became extremely disoriented. Suddenly, I felt my body lunge forward and I was moving at high speeds. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I hope it will be for the better. I closed my eyes, and allowed darkness to take hold of me…

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK TOM!?" Will shouted.

"SHUT UP WILL!" Tom screamed back.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ANNOYING AS SHIT TO ME, HE NEVER DESERVED A DEATH SENTENCE!"

"HE HAD IT COMING TO HIM!"

"Uh, Guys?" Chuck said to the two.

**"WHAT!?"**

The two fell silent when they saw a police officer glaring angrily at the three men.

"Oh fuck." Tom muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Decided to re-edit this chapter, in hope to attract more people, than the last time it was edited.**


	2. Chapter 2 re-re-edited

**Chapter 2: A warm welcome...yeah right!(Re-Re-Edited)**

**(Dream Realm)**

All I can hear was screaming and crying everywhere. All around me were shadows of beings running, and crying on the ground. Many of them on the ground unconscious. It was adding confusion and fear into me. I didn't know what was happening, but it was scaring me. I then heard an evil laugh, and saw something merge from the Shadows. It stared me down with purple eyes, and the very same evil smirk I saw from before.

**"Goodbye."** The being then shot a ball of purple at me and I screamed.

**(Dream End)**

I gasped and my eyes shot opened. I breathed heavily, having to experience such a nightmare and felt my head throbbing badly. It felt like someone was hitting with me with a hammer continuously. I finally hoisted myself up off the ground and rubbed my throbbing head, while I groaned. I finally managed to calm myself after having to see such a nightmare, and I looked around and got a look of where I was. My new surrounding are not familiar to me at all. I didn't understand why I ended up here.

I was in a lush, green forest that I couldn't recall ever being in before. _Where the hell am I? Where did I go to, and more importantly, how did I get here?_ These questions plagued my mind. All I remembered was falling to my doom after Tom and his buddies cornered me, falling into the water when I was then engulfed in light, and then suddenly, nothing. I needed to find help, and I needed to know where I was and what's going on. When I lifted myself up from the ground, I realized I still had my backpack and was holding my sword. I slinged it on my back with my backpack and started to walk through the forest, trying to find help...if I ever could.

"HEEEELP!" I heard the sound of a young boy screaming in the distance. I quickly ran as fast as I could to the source of the screaming. However the task was harder than I would've liked, all of the various vegetation made it hard to locate the source of the scream. _Damn, this forest is so thick, I can barely see where I'm going._ The screaming continued to grow louder, and I knew I was getting closer to the location. I pushed through some of the vegetation and saw something that completely made my eyes go wide and my jaw drop.

Three wood-like wolves were circling a young boy...or pony...I think it was an anthro kind of pony. Yeah, I know what I said. From my times as a child, I was a Sonic fan. Sonic was an anthro hedgehog. How else can you explain how he has fingers, feet, and can talk? Anyways, the boy in the center of the circle was frightened, looking back in forth frantically as the creatures circled him. He was a little young, probably around eight or nine years old. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and jeans. He had white fur with a few brown spots on him and had a brown mane and tail. He had a lot of cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

One of the wood-wolves howled and jumped in the air, leaping for the young boy. As the beast closed in, the boy screamed and cowered in fear of it. From that, something in my body and mind clicked, telling to...FIGHT!

Before I knew what I was doing I had quickly unsheathed my sword and jumped into action. I gave the creature leaping towards the boy a hard kick in the side, Knocking it to the ground and leaving it stunned. I quickly got between the boy and the creatures and got into my battle stance.

"You Bark breaths want to get to this boy, you gotta get through me!" I shouted with will and determination. As I stood in a defensive stance, my grandfathers words played through my mind yet again.

The wood-wolf I had originally knocked down got up and snarled at me. It quickly leaped at me, but I did a horizontal slash, causing it to split apart with ease. As the individual pieces of the beast fell on either side of me I was sprayed by a little bit of sap like blood. The other two wolves were unfazed and let out howls of their own and charged at me with open mouths, trying to bite me. I gave the one on my left a hard stunning kick and another slash with my sword with the other one on my right. The one I kicked was knocked back, whimpering in pain, while the one I slashed was now dead thanks to the well aimed slash across it's neck. I looked back at the remaining wolf that was alive and snarled at it. It was scared of me now that its fellow wolves were dead around it, and it retreated back into the forest.

I sighed and sheathed my sword and tried to wipe the sap like blood off of me but it was useless. With that plan being a failure the next thing I was concerned about was the boy. I turned and saw he passed out, either from his wounds or out of fear when the first wolf had tried to attack him. I walked over to him and gently picked him up in my arms. I placed two fingers on the side of his throat to check his pulse. He was still alive, but his breathing was very shallow. _I need to find help and fast._ I refuse to let him die.

My brain was still spinning that I just saved an anthro pony from three wood-like wolves. Even though I didn't want to believe it….I was probably in a different world. Yeah, you heard me. A. Different. World. Only sensible explanation I could come up with under the current circumstances.

As I continued walking through the forest, I heard the sounds of the boy starting to wake up. He looked up at me with a frightful expression and asked, "Who...who are you?" Woah, he sound so scared. I better sound as nice and gentle as I can.

I gently smiled at him and answered, "Don't worry, you're safe with me. I promise I won't hurt you." Hopefully, he go with it and doesn't see me as a threat, because the last thing I need from him is to scream and run deeper into the forest and get killed to god knows what's in there.

I could tell he was still a little unsure about me, probably because he never saw anything like me before and due to what he had just experienced. He then asked me again, "You promise you won't hurt me?" I can tell he's calming down a little, but still wanted to be sure I wasn't a threat.

"I promise with my life." I answered him, "What's your name little guy?" Since I knew we'll be walking through this forest for a while, I should at least know who he is.

He gulped a little, as if trying to gain some extra courage, and said, "P..Pipsqueak."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at his name. It was rather unusual that his name was Pipsqueak, but I had a hunch he was called that for a reason.

I looked back at him and smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Pipsqueak. My name is Daniel Blaze."

He was starting to get more comfortable around me now as he started to relax, "It's...good to meet you too Daniel."

I gave him a warm smile and said, "You as well. Now, try to get some rest. I'll find the nearest town and try to find some help." Hopefully soon, because his condition is looking a little bit more worse by the minute.

He gave me a soft nod and nuzzled into my chest before falling asleep. I heard the faint sounds of his snoring while he was sleeping. I couldn't help but smile while my heart exploded by how cute he was at that moment. Yeah, I have a soft spot when it comes to cute creatures.

I continued to walk through the forest until I came across a clearing. _About fucking time._

As I started to walk out of the forest, the sun's ray's hit my eyes, causing me to shut them tightly from the sudden change in brightness. When my eyes were able to adjust, I opened them and looked at my surroundings with awe. It looked so peaceful, so green and very beautiful. It was an open field with a few patches of flowers here and there. It felt like this came out of a fantasy story book.

As much as I wanted to enjoy more of the scenery, I still needed to find help for Pipsqueak and for myself. Looking around I saw a little town over the horizon of the hills not too far from me. I began walking through the meadow towards it and eventually came across a sign.

**WELCOME TO PONYVILLE**

**POPULATION: 613**

**HOME OF THE BEARERS OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY**

Ponyville? Elements of Harmony? This all sounds like it came out of a five year old girls book. But even so, this was the best I could do for help unless I wanted to wander for who knows how much longer. I cautiously started walking past the sign and into the town. I saw many ponies wearing different clothing, with different colored manes, tails, and some of them even had horns and wings. The last thing I saw on them were different tattoos that each seemed to have on their arms. This was a little weird to see different creatures other than humans. I haven't seen one human since I arrived here, but only because I just arrived to this town. Hopefully, I see my own species soon.

As I entered the town to find a hospital or some other form of help, many of the ponies began eyeing me. Some were whispering to others, a few backing away from me, and some were even frightened of me. I couldn't blame them, since they probably never saw me before, but I was a little concerned because they saw me holding Pipsqueak in my arms along with the sap like blood on my face. Before I could open my mouth to ask for help, a rainbow blur hit me out of nowhere, making me drop Pipsqueak and collide with a wall of a nearby building.

_Holy mother of fuck that hurt! _I groaned while I was getting up, feeling like a train had hit me. I had a few bruises on my arm from the impact, and it was hurting like hell, but nothing big.

"Stay away from him you foul creature!" Shouted a tomboyish voice.

I looked up and saw a cyan furred girl with wings, a rainbow mane and tail, wearing a white tank top, short blue jeans, and had rosy eyes.

I growled and shouted at her, "Don't you know ramming into others is rude!? And I wasn't going to hurt him! I was looking for _help!"_

She looked at me with surprise, but then said, "So you can talk. However, it's a likely story to believe some foul creature like you to carry a hurt colt. You're gonna wish you never came here!" She shouted back at me while cracking her knuckles. She sounded serious, and I knew what was going to happen now.

I guess I had no choice but to fight. I had the disadvantage, since she could fly and I couldn't giving her more maneuverability, however I had a weapon with me, but I didn't want to hurt her. I dropped my sword and back pack and got into my fighting stance.

I looked up at the cyan girl and said, "Let's dance Skittles." Since she looked like the rainbow, I couldn't help but call her that. What, she has a rainbow mane for crying out loud?

She growled at me and charged at high speeds with the use of her wings and punched me in the face with great force before I could pull up a block. _Goddammit, this girl is strong, and she's really fast, I'll give her that._ I quickly recovered and switched to a more defensive stance, I'd need to be careful with her having speed like that. She charged at me again and threw another punch, but being ready this time I managed to dodge the attack and return one of my own. _*Smack*_. She stumbled back a little, holding her nose in pain, as a little blood began to drip from it.

She saw the blood and her gaze seemed to harden, she then quickly growled out, "Alright you wanna do this the hard way? WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!"

She charged again and pulled off a few kicks and chops but I was still on the defensive and was ready for them. I knew from the moment she knew karate, and I'll say, she's good. She's probably a black belt or one level lower, however, I knew MMA. Once I had the chance, I threw her a punch but she easily caught it. She returned a punch of her own and it was so strong, it actually made me fly off of my feet. I fell to the ground with a hard 'Thump'. Alright, I'll give her this, she's really good. I raised my head and placed my hand on my chest where the punch had landed, but instead of feeling the bruise I realized my pendant was gone.

I quickly looked around to try and find it, when I saw it not to far from me. I quickly crawled towards it to grab it and I started reaching for it, but then…

*CRACK*...no...this can't be happening...

A cyan hoof came down and crushed my pendant. I went wide eyed and I felt tears forming. That pendant was all I had left of my mother, and she just crushed it... I looked up at her and she said, "You're gonna wish you never messed with the greatest flyer in Equestria."

My anger started to boil and my teeth started grinding in pure anger. I rose up quickly, ignoring all the pain in my body and roared, "YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" You just made the biggest mistake of your life girl. No one and I mean NO one, breaks my pendant and gets away with it!

I threw a powerful punch at her face that was just too fast for her, which caught her by surprise as she stumbled back from the hit. I quickly followed at high speeds and threw as many punches and kicks as possible. I roared again as I continued my unrelenting onslaught of pain..

But I had had enough of this, it was time for me to finish this. I jabbed my punches into the vulnerable spots of her body, such as the chest, and arms. However I not only targeted those areas, but certain nerves that would leave her paralyzed for a short time. I had studied these vary weak points with my grandfather when we had trained together.

She gasped and collapsed on the ground, now paralyzed and unable to continue the fight. I stood there panting heavily since I had just used up a lot of my energy. My anger towards her was lowered, but remained within me.

Suddenly, a rope latched onto my hand and started pulling, "GAH! What the Hell!?"

I turned and saw five more ponies. The one that was holding me by the rope had orange fur, was wearing a button up brown shirt, a cowboy hat and short jeans. She had rage in her emerald eyes. The one beside her was lavender, and had lavender eyes as well. She wore a white shirt, a purple skirt, and had a horn. There was another pony with a horn as well, but she was white, wore a white dress with a pearl necklace and had blue eyes. The fourth girl was pink, had dark pink hair, wore a white shirt with light blue streaks and a short white skirt. The final girl had yellow skin, light pink hair that fell to her waist, wore a yellow sweater with jeans and had blue eyes as well.

"Stay away from Rainbow ya Vermit!" The orange pony shouted in a old western voice, tugging a little on the rope in her grasp.

I growled at her and started pulling back while I shouted, "Get the Fuck away from me!" _Great, now I have to deal with these girls as well. _I quickly grabbed my sword with my free hand and threw the sheath off of it. I raised the blade in the air and sliced the rope in half. The rope cut easily and the orange girl stumbled back a little as all of her force that was pulling on the rope no longer had any tension.

The lavender girl caught her and asked, "You okay Applejack?" So that's the name of the orange girl. And if I recall, the cyan girl is named Rainbow.

"Ahm okay Twilight." Applejack said to the lavender girl. _These girls have unusual names._

Twilight, if that's her name, looked back at me and shouted with a growl, "How dare you come to our town and cause havoc!" As the last of her words came out I saw her horn charge with a lavender aura.

I quickly got my sword up and in front of me as I got into my battle stance. I then shouted, "Your pathetic friend attacked me first. I never meant any harm, until she pushed me off the edge!" However, my words fell deaf to her ears, and was more pissed off.

She growled again and shot a lavender beam at me from her horn. I pulled up my sword in an attempt to block it, surprisingly, my sword reflected the attack. Twilight dodged to the side as her own beam flew back at her while Applejack charged at me, and threw me a powerful kick to the face. The impact cracked my nose, and caused it to bleed.

_Dear __**GOD**__, this girl is stronger than Rainbow!_ I flew off my feet again and landed on the ground, with a bloody nose and the worst pain I'd ever felt for my face. I dropped my sword when I made contact with the ground again. I couldn't believe I was getting my ass handed to a bunch of girls!

I weakly got up from the ground and looked at the girls and growled. I was completely bruised, tired and weak. I needed to get out of here before things got worse. I quickly looked for my sword, which had ended up next to Rainbow. I already lost my pendant. I refuse to lose my grandfather's sword.

I ran up and grabbed my sword, but then, Rainbow grabbed my hand while getting up from the ground and said, "You won't beat me that easily!" I was stunned that she was already up on her feet, and she was no longer paralyzed.

_How the hell did she recover so quickly!?_ That is so unbelievable. She flew into the air with me in tow and started spinning at high speeds, making me dizzy. Fuck, it felt like I was gonna puke. She finally let go and I was sent flying into the ground at high speeds, making a small impression from the impact. _Oh Fuck...everything hurts again..._ I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out now or I'd be dead. Using whatever strength I had left, I lifted myself off the ground and picked up my grandfather's sword and grabbed my bag.

I weakly looked back at the girls and pointed a weary finger at them and shouted, "I'll remember this you fucking assholes!" I then ran out of the town as fast as I could in my current state, leaving my broken pendant behind. I couldn't believe I left it behind. It was all I had left of my mother. I felt anger, and sadness wash over me as I continued running and I finally ran back into the forest.

**(Twilight POV)**

We watched the creature run back into the everfree forest, where it belongs, but I still couldn't shake off what it was. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was also intelligent, knew how to fight, and was strong. Nopony was able to last that long against Rainbow Dash. After that thought I realized Rainbow was hurt, and me and my friends ran up to her. She started getting up a little weakly while a little blood leaked from her nose and face.

"Rainbow, you okay?" I asked her in worry. I quickly began giving her a once over, making sure there were no clear signs of serious wounds.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm alright Twilight. It'll take more than a little beating to take this pegasus down!" She wiped the last of the blood off of her and rubbed her sore head a little.

I returned her smile and shook my head. Always trying to act tough as usual. I'm just glad she's okay.

"Girls, have a look at this!" We turned and saw Rarity levitating what looked like to be some kind of pendant. It was made of gold, encrusted with a diamond in the center. It was a little beat up, and shattered. Me and the girls walked up to her and we all got a better look at the pendant.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked looking at the pendant.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it appears to be a pendant of some sort." Rarity answered. She opened it and revealed a picture of what appeared to be a young male creature of some kind and a female creature of the same strange species next to him. The boy was smiling, and looked liked he was laughing while hugging the female creature. The female had sapphire eyes like him, had blond hair, and wore a light blue dress. On closer inspection of the male creature, I noticed it seemed to have many similarities with the creature we had just chased off.

"Do you think it belongs to that creature we shooed off?" Rarity asked me.

"I believe so, otherwise, it would never explain why he looks like the creatures in the picture." I explained.

"Who do you think this girl is?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but I got a haunch this boy knows her." I suggested.

"Girls," I turned and saw Fluttershy carrying Pipsqueak, who was unconscious in her arms, "We have to take Pipsqueak to the hospital." Pipsqueak laid in her arms, still out cold, but still breathing.

Fluttershy had a point, Pipsqueak was pretty beat up. We all got up and ran for the hospital, but my mind was still drifting around this strange new creature.

We were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news about Pipsqueak. But my mind was still focused on something else. I needed to know more about this creature that came to ponyville but the question is, how?

The doors suddenly opened and we saw Doctor Scope walk out with a clipboard in his hands. All of us quickly got up and walked up to him, fearing the worst.

"How is he?" I asked him. He looked up at us from the clipboard in his hands and smiled. Knowing his smile, I assumed he had good news about him.

"Pipsqueak will be fine, other than being in a little bit of a shock, just a few scratches and bruises. He'll be up and about in the morning." He explained to all of us. Thank Celestia.

We all sighed in relief, knowing he was gonna be okay. "Can we see him?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me." After a short walk we all walked through a door and entered Pipsqueaks room. He had few IV's in his arms to put fluides in his body but other than that he looked perfectly fine.

"I'll leave you all alone for a bit, but he needs his rest." Doctor Scopes told us.

We all nodded and he left the room.

We all walked up to him and smiled, surrounding his bed. Pipsqueak opened his eyes slowly and looked up at us and said, "Wha..where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. We brought you here after we took care of a few things." I explained to him.

He smiled a little, but then he looked around in confusion before asking, "Where's Daniel?"

"Who's Daniel? All we know is a creature was carrying you and we drove his sorry butt out of ponyville." Rainbow said proudly.

I saw Pipsqueaks eyes widen before he asked, "Was he wearing black clothing, had black hair and blue eyes?"

Rainbow simply answered, "Yep, and you should have seen it when-"

"WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING!?" He shouted at us while sitting up more, making us step back in complete surprise.

"Sugarcube, what are ya talkin 'bout? We saved you from him." Applejack said not understanding why he was raising his voice. Something was telling me the girls and I messed up.

"GAH! No, you got it all wrong, he was trying to help me, AND he saved my life!" Pipsqueak shouted, waving his arms around in frustration. This Daniel character...saved Pipsqueak?

Me and the girls stood there wide eyed by what he told us, nothing but confusion in our minds. I then asked, "What do you mean?"

Pipsqueak sighed and explained, "I was playing with my ball in the meadow outside of ponyville, but it rolled off into the everfree forest. I ran after it but then I got lost. Then three Timberwolves came out of the darkness and attacked me. I thought i was done for, but Daniel, the creature you all [i]Chased [/i]away, saved me and he was bringing me to ponyville for help."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. This creature, the very same that we drove off...was only looking for help and he saved Pipsqueaks life. I felt guilt hit my heart of my actions for what I did, and for the way we all treated it.

"If ah remember, it was Rainbow that attacked the critter first." Applejack said looking at Rainbow.

I looked at her as well and glared at her and said, "Explain why!?"

"I...I didn't know. I thought he was gonna hurt him." Rainbow answered, her ears hanging along the sides of her head.

"Grrr, he saved my life and this is how you all repay him? You all need to find him and apologize to him." Pipsqueak said folding his arms and giving them all a stern look.

He did make a good point. After what we did, we owed him an apology for what we did to him. He never deserved to get hurt by us and for the big misunderstanding. I turned to the girls and said, "He's right girls, we have to apologize to him. He didn't deserve this." They all nodded in agreement and we all quickly said our goodbyes to Pipsqueak and left him to get some rest.

Once we left the hospital, we all ran for the everfree forest, hoping we didn't lose him yet.

"Rainbow, look from the skies and try to find him." I said to her.

"On it." She took off at high speeds as we ran into the forest.

_I just hope this creature can forgive us for what we did._

**(Daniel POV)**

I was lucky that I was able to retrieve my sword, but I lost my mothers pendant. I was still pissed at the girls that attacked me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was only trying to find help for me and Pipsqueak, and yet they just attacked me like I was some kind wild animal that wanted to eat them. The way Rainbow attacked me, and the way she destroyed my pendant, everything around me just shattered. I felt truly alone...abandoned...and shattered.

I continued to walk through the forest, feeling the cool air hit my face. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't go home because I was brought to some fucking new planet. I don't have anything else, other than my grandfather's sword, my backpack, my Iphone, my laptop, and very little food and water. I had nowhere to go. I was on my own now.

Eventually after some time walking around I found a clearing to a small empty valley. It looked as beautiful as the wide open meadow I recently came across when I was carrying Pipsqueak in my arms. Even though I didn't know him for a long time, he seemed like a good kid. I gave a tired sighed and decided to rest for a little bit.

I sat down on a rock and placed my sword down with my bag on the lush green grass. I took out my Iphone, and decided to listen to some soft music to calm myself. I placed my earbuds in and played a soft song. The soft smooth beat of the piano, and the sound of a violine rose into my ears, soothing any of my stress or anger. I was glad I was alone; I didn't want anyone with me for the time being.

I shifted my head toward the valley, and saw something shining on the ground. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I stood up and grabbed my sword. I walked over to the source of light and started digging a little around it. My eyes widened when I saw a large Ruby in the shape of a heart was in front of my eyes. _Who would leave a ruby in the middle of a valley!? This was incredible! I'm freakin Rich Baby!_

….But...as much as I wanted to keep this ruby to make some easy money, this gem might belong to someone. My mother once taught me to never take valuable items and to always return them to their owners. I decided to keep the ruby with me until I found its owner. I placed the gem in my bag and went back to my seat down on the grass, next to my bag. The rock was making it too uncomfortable for me, and the soft ground was better.

I laid down on the soft grass and my face was met with a lizard face. I stood there wide eyed. The lizard went wide eyed as well. The two of us stood silent for a second, until I broke the dam.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed as I shot up from the ground and ran behind a boulder not too far from me. I placed my hand over my heart, feeling it beat rapidly by the sudden surprise of the face of the lizard. I didn't know what to do now. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a teenager boy from behind the boulder.

"Hello? Hey, you don't need to be scared of me. I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice calmed me a little, but I was still freaking out like hell. I gripped my sword tightly as I slowly peeked behind the boulder.

The lizard I saw was pretty big. Around as high as up to my abdomen. He had green, dagger eyes, had purple scales, a tail, green spines from his back, and had a yellow underbelly. He was wearing clothing of course, but I could tell he had a yellow underbelly since I could see it going down to his tail. He was wearing a green T-shirt, a purple sweatshirt, and short jeans. He looked like to be around thirteen or fourteen in my mind.

The lizard smiled at me and said calmly, "You can come out. I won't hurt you. Promise."

I still had my sword gripped tightly in my hand, but I slowly walked out from my hiding place and slowly walked up to the lizard boy. He smiled again and said, "There. Now I can see you. My name is Spike. What's yours?"

I was finally able to swallow and greeted, "D..Daniel. Daniel Blaze."

"Sweet name. It's good to meet you Daniel. Are you new around here?" He asked.

"I guess you can say that." I replied dryly, not wanting to remember my _warm_ welcome to this crazy world.

"Cool. By the way, i've never seen anypony like you before. Are you some kind of furless pony?" Spike asked when he was circling me.

_Did he call me a furless pony?_ I guess this is his first time seeing a human. Probably. I simply shook my head and answered, "No, I'm not a furless pony. I'm known as a human."

By then, he jumped back in surprise with a shocked face. He then asked shockingly, "You're really a human!?"

I arched a brow by his sudden outburst. _He knows about my race?_ I then answered, "Yeah, I'm a homosapien, or human in your words."

"I don't believe this. Humans are supposed to be a ponytail." Spike responded with his shocked face still glued to his head.

I arched a brow again and asked, "What do you mean by...ponytail?"

Spike said, "Well, a pony named Lyra Heartstrings has been studying about humans ever since she was filly. We all didn't believe humans existed, because we thought they were made up. Not real."

Not real? Made up? This was a lot to take in for me. He's saying that humans don't exist in this world and are just some made up creature, but now it has one...me. I looked up at Spike and said, "Well, from where I'm from, talking anthro ponies and lizards don't exist and are thought to be just some fairytale."

"Hey, I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon!" Spike retorted.

_WHAT!? He's a fuckinG dragon!? Oh….MY….GOD! _I couldn't believe dragons existed in this world. This is now a lot more to take in. First talking anthro ponies, now dragons!? What's next, a Hydra!?

"Dude, you okay? You look pale." Spike said sounding a little worried.

I snapped back into reality and looked at Spike. I then said, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. This is just a lot to take in. First I was engulfed in light, now I'm in a world filled with talking anthro ponies and liz-I mean Dragons."

"Dragons don't exist where you're from?" Spike asked.

I shook my head and answered, "No, not really. Dragon's from my world are supposed to be just legends, made up majestic creatures. Even though they're not real, many of my people look up to them, and see them as legendary, powerful creatures."

"Wow. That's cool." Spike said, "You mentioned you got sent here because of some light?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I was walking along a beach one night and I was then engulfed in light, tearing me away from my home." I didn't want to go too far to tell him that Tom and his friends were chasing me, because I didn't like talking about it.

"Woah, dude, I'm so sorry to hear that." Spike said feeling bad about me.

I sighed and said, "It fine. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, when I woke up, I didn't know where I was, but all I knew was that I was somehow transferred from my world into this forest. I then heard a scream in the distance. I ran for the source and found a young boy...or colt in your case surrounded by three wood-like wolves. I stepped in and fought them. Finally, I-"

"Wait wait wait wait! You're telling me you fought against the Timberwolves!?" Spike asked interrupting me shockingly.

"That's what they're called? Well, yeah, I fought them. I wasn't gonna stand by and let them kill the little guy. Anyway, I killed two of them, and the other retreated back into the forest. After that, I carried the little colt named Pipsqueak back to ponyville for help." I explained.

"You've been to ponyville? Sweet, then you must have met Twilight and-"

"Hold the phone! You know her!?" I cut him off growling.

"Umm, yeah. She and her friends live in ponyville. I live with her at the Library. Why do you sound so upset?" Spike asked, utterly confused.

I growled a little and looked at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eyes, but explained, "When I got to ponyville, many of the ponies were afraid of me. Before I could ask for help, a rainbow blur hit me out of nowhere and I collided into a wall. I discovered it was a mare named Rainbow that attacked me. I tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen to me so I had no choice but to defend myself. She then pushed me over the edge and I was blinded by my rage. I went out full force on her, and I was able to defeat her in battle."

I looked back up at Spike, who was wide eyed and mouth agape, "You seriously beat Rainbow Dash!?"

I nodded and responded, "Yeah, but after I defeated her, a rope latched onto my arm and tugged hard. I saw Twilight and….I think her name was Applejack, and they weren't happy with me. They attacked me as well, and they soon drove me out of town. I was lucky to not take any more damage, but they still seriously wounded me, especially Rainbow." I lifted my shirt a little and showed the bruises and cuts on my body, and then showed the bruises on my face and head.

Spike looked more shocked than ever. He then bellowed, "I can't believe they did that to you! You never deserved that." He then hung his head in shame, "I'm really sorry that happened to you man. I wish there was something I could've done."

I smiled a little and patted his head, "It's alright Spike. It wasn't your fault it happened." I then frowned and looked away, "The last thing I need now is more fighting in my life. I've already suffered through so much."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

I realized I said too much. I sighed sadly and responded, "I'm not comfortable telling you Spike."

"Oh, okay. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." He said.

I looked back up at him and said, "Thanks." I then felt a jolt of pain running through my body and I fell to one knee. I gasped at the sudden pain going through my body. _Oh fuck my life, this hurts like hell!_

"Daniel, you alright?" Spike asked kneeling down beside me in worry.

I placed my hand over my mouth and coughed violently. I saw blood gushing out my mouth and hand when I released each huge cough. _That's not good..._

"Holy Celestia! You need help!" Spike said as he tried to help me up.

I spat out the blood in my mouth and grunted as I got up with severe pain running through my body from my feet to my head.

"Oh...fuck. This hurts. I guess the battle results are catching up to me, damn adrenaline." I said softly.

"Hang in there Daniel. Let's get to ponyville and-"

"No way in hell I'm going back there, not after what they did to me!" I shouted.

"You need help, there's obviously something wrong inside you!" Spike shouted back, but then he calmed and softly said, "I'm not gonna leave you here. As a friend, I'm helping you, weather you like it or not."

I looked at him wide eyed. _Did...he just call me...a friend?_ I felt an urge of warmth growing in my heart, my soul, and my very mind. All I could do was just look at him.

He smiled at me, seeming to catch onto my surprise, and said, "You're my friend Daniel, and I'll never leave you behind."

This feeling...having friends...it felt...so warm...welcoming. This was probably what I was missing within myself...having friends. Before I could even smile, I heard a familiar tomboyish voice. "TWILIGHT! OVER HERE!"

_Oh shit..it's them again._ I saw Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and the three other ponies from before come out of the forest into the clearing.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted.

Knowing the little drake was next to me, I didn't want him to get involved in this. I slowly pushed him away and snarled at the girls and said coldly, "You all have a lot of fucking nerve coming out here to find me after what you all did to me."

Twilight's eyes widened, probably from my wounds and from the blood she was seeing, I was still lightly coughing up blood. She then said, "Oh no! You're bleeding."

I snorted and replied, "No thanks to you and your friends. Why do you care about my condition?"

She started walking up to me, making me feel more angry. I didn't want to be anywhere near them, not after what they did. She then said, "I understand you're angry with us, but you need medical attention. Please, come back to ponyville with us and we'll-"

I cut her off when I unstealthed my sword and pointed the blades edge at her face, making her stop dead in her tracks and look wide eyed in fear. I coldly stated, "Not. Another. Step."

She slowly started to back away from me, completely terrified. She deserved to be afraid of me, after what she and her friends did to me.

"Hey, we're tryin to help ya!" Applejack shouted at me, which made me shoot a death glare at her.

I shouted back, "Did you assholes ever give me any help when I came to your damn town!? NO! All I got from you all were threats, attacks, and serious injuries! I meant no harm to any of you, but you all jumped to the conclusion and threatened and attacked me!" As I finished my little retort I gave a couple more strong coughs, causing more blood to fill my mouth.

"We're sorry!" Twilight shouted, making me look at her, "You never deserved it and you're right. We should have came to you with a better approach."

"You think!?" I shouted at them, making them flinch in fear.

Rainbow then spoke, "C'mon, man. You're hurt. We-"

"SHUT UP!" They all jolted back by my sudden outburst. I gritted my teeth and growled in pure anger, "You had no fucking right to attack me! I did nothing, except saved a young colts life, and this is how you and the rest of you thank me!? If so, then you and your pathetic race are heartless savages!"

The girls gasped by my choice of words. I glared deeply at them, showing no pity for any of them. Then, the white pony started walking towards me, with a glare of her own, "How dare you call us heartless savages! You sir, are the most disrespectful, most-"

"BACK OFF!" I shouted cutting her off while pointing my sword at her face.

She yelped and ran back to her friends. Serves her right. These ponies need to get it through their head not to mess with me. I suddenly felt another surge of pain hit me and I grunted in pain. Dammit, this pain is starting to get to me and fast. I fell to one knee again and held my mouth again. I let out another strong cough, making me cough out more blood again, making it drip from the sides of my mouth. [i]Holy god, make it stop![/i]

"Daniel!" Spike shouted running over to me.

I saw the others running to me as well, but I shot them a look and shouted, "Get the Hell away from me!"

They all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me in fear by my sudden outburst towards them. I glared deeply at them again, and was about to shout at them once more, but Spike stepped in.

"Daniel listen, you need to let them help you. If you don't, your injuries will become more severe. Please, just trust them." Spike pleaded.

I looked at Spike, who had pleading in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. Throughout what just happened when I came to this crazy world, only Pipsqueak and Spike showed me kindness. But...I don't know if I can build the courage to go back to that town, not after what they did to me.

"I'm sorry...I can't." I said getting up weakly.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"I can't trust them. I can never trust anyone ever again."

"Daniel...please." Spiek begged.

I frowned and turned my back. "I'm sorry." I started walking off, but then Rainbow stopped in front of me.

"You're coming back to Ponyville, weather you like it or not."

"Get outta my way." I growled.

"We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Fuck you." I growled.

The girls and Spike gasped to what I said.

Rainbow looked pissed, her face was scary enough to make a puppy run home.

"Wrong answer." She said. She then elbowed me into the gut, making me shout in pain.

"Rainbow Stop! We don't want to hurt him!" Twilight shouted.

"We either bring him back nicely, or we force him." Rainbow said.

I looked up and growled. "You're making a mistake for messing with me." I quickly got up and started punching he in the face and gut, catching her off guard. I grabbed her by the arm and threw her over my head and to her friends.

()

**(Twilight POV)**

I looked at him in shock. How could he be so strong, and still keep fighting even though he's seriously injured and hurt? What is he?

"Let that be a warning to you all. You mess with me, You'll get hurt." He growled and started walking away.

I stopped him by grabbing him with my magic.

"THE HELL!?" He looked back at me and growled. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm sorry, but we're taking you back to Ponyville."

I levitated him near me, but suddenly, he roared and threw arms out and was freed from my magic grasp. I was shocked he was able to break free from me easily.

"Wrong move." He charged at me, tried to punch me, but Applejack came in and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a little.

"Heh, you call that a kick? You didn't put a lot of force into it like before." He taunted.

"We don't wanna hurt ya. Just come quietly and we won't have ta be so rough." Applejack said.

"Forget it." He answered growling while blood was dripping from his mouth.

Applejack sighed and took out her rope and tried to lasso him, but he saw this coming. He grabbed his sword and slashed it, slashing the rope into pieces.

"I'm not gonna fall for that twice." He growled.

"Daniel!" Spike shouted. "Please let them help you!"

"Forget it Spike!" He shouted. He turned back to us. "I'm gonna leave now, but heed my warning. If any of you try to find me, or capture me again, I won't be so easy on any of you, especially your Rainbow Friend." He turned around and ran out of our sight.

All I did was watch him run off. He didn't accept our apology, and now he doesn't trust us or doesn't want to be near us.

"Smooth Twi." Spike said with a pissed off face. "You and every pony else had to get aggressive with him."

"We were trying to help him." I tried helping him understand.

"Did you help him at all when he came to ponyville? No. You and the others attacked him, because you think he's a dangerous creature?"

My ears folded back and I frowned in shame. All my life, this was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

"He's gone now, and I don't know how long he can last out there. He's barley breathing, really hurt, and can barely put up a fight. I thought you were better than this Twilight. I thought you and all of your friends were better than this." He explained growling a little. "I've had enough here. I'm going back to the Library." With that, he walked off, leaving us alone.

I bowed my head in shame as I felt the warm wind, breezing through my mane, tail and fur. All of us, were silent.

()

**(Daniel POV)**

A Day has passed since I left the meadows. I was making a very slow recovery, but my wounds were still very severe. I didn't know how much longer I can go on. But...As long as I still breathe, I won't stop fighting.

For the moment, I was resting up in a small tree, covered in the vegetation, keeping me out of sight. It wasn't much, but at least I won't be easy to spot.

I slowly took out my sword again and looked at the crystal part, seeing my refection just barley. I didn't even know what to do anymore. I'm stuck in a new world, with no way to get home. I can't even request my Grandfather's last wish, to help others out any way I can.

"Grandfather...I failed." I whispered placing the blade on my forehead.

()

**(Twilight POV)**

A day has passed since this creature named Daniel left us at the meadows. I still felt bad for the way we treated him. Me and my friends were at the Library, thinking.

"I feel so awful for the way we treated him." I said sadly.

"I know what you mean Darling. I fell horrible myself." Rarity added.

"W...What should we do?" Fluttershy asked.

I thought for a moment, thinking of a plan to try to get him back to ponyville to heal him and hoping he can accept our apology.

"Maybe we shud find him and try ta talk to him again. Help him understand what we did was wrong." Applejack suggested.

"Even if we try to talk to him, he will only try to run." I said.

"We have to think of something."

"I say we-" Rainbow started, but I stopped her.

"We are not bringing him here by force." I said firmly.

"What else can we try? We already tried talking to him, and trying to help him understand, but it didn't work, not to mention he attacked us again."

"Who's fault was it for threatening him when he tried to leave?" I countered.

Rainbow opened her mouth, but she slowly closed it and mumbled under her breath.

We sat in the room, with silence flowing. Then, I thought of something that might get his attention so he can talk to us.

()

**(Daniel POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, awakening from my unpleasant slumber. Every bit of my body was aching. Some of the bleeding from my coughing stopped, but will start up again if I cough too hard. The only thing I can do for the moment is rest.

It wasn't long until I heard someone calling out to me. "Daniel! Where are you!?" It was Twilight, probably looking for me. I peeked my head through the brushes of the tree and saw her friends as well, a few meters away to where I was hiding. Do they ever quit?

"Darling, please come out. We just want to talk to you." The white unicorn called out.

"What happened back at Ponyville was our fault. If you want to know about Pipsqueak, he's okay, and he's really worried about you."

That almost made me come out of my hiding spot. Almost. I was worried a little about the colt, but I still didn't want to talk to them. What I did to them cannot be fixed. I slowly got up and was ready to move out, but a roar and the screams of the girls made me stop in my tracks. I quickly looked back and saw three large creatures...I think they're Manticores, cornering the six near a rock. The girls were hugging each other in desperation, and the beast closed in on them.

Part of me was telling to help them, but another part was saying just leave. I struggled to make my move, but then-

_"Daniel."_

I gasped in shock, hearing the voice. It sounded so familiar. Could it be?

"Grandfather?" I whispered.

_"Protect them...Remember your promise..."_

I looked up and saw a small ball of light just three feet from where I was.

_"Protect them..._

The light faded, leaving me in my thoughts.

I remembered the promise I made to him before he died. The promise to help others out any way I can. I looked back at the six girls, who were now shaking in their fur, as the Manticores rose their tails, poising to strike.

"SOMEPONY HELP US!" Twilight screamed as she and her friends closed their eyes.

Like that, my soul burned, and that's when I made my move. I refuse to let them die by the teeth of these creatures. I drew my sword and jumped out of my hiding place and slashed one of the tails of the mighty beast off, make the beast roar in pain.

()

**(3RD Person POV)**

The girls waited for the blow to come from the Manticors, but then they heard the sounds of one of the beasts roaring in pain.

Twilgiht slowly opened her eyes, and then her eyes almost came out of her eye sockets. The creature that saved them...was Daniel.

Daniel turned back at the girls, who were now looking at him in shock, seeing that he saved them from certain doom. He gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, you're all safe now." He said softly.

All of the girls had very small blushes, except Rainbow, who was still looking at him in shock.

The sound of a roar caught their attention, as the three Manticores came closer.

"Get to safety. I'll hold them off." Daniel said.

"But...you're still hurt." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about me. I can still fight. Go while you all have the chance." He said to the main six.

The girls then got out of the way, not wanting to get into the crossfire. They hid in the bushes to witness the fight.

Daniel turned back at the beasts, who were ready to fight.

"BRING IT ON!" Daniel shouted gripping his sword tightly.

The angry predator raised its tail and began to through a flurry of strikes at him at lightning speeds that made its tail appear as a blur as it attacked. All of which Daniel dodged with relative ease.

The beast thought that its attacks were fast enough to catch Daniel, but to Daniel the manticore appeared to be moving in slow motion. Daniel ducked under a claw swipe and drew his while smashing the blade into its lion face, thus breaking its nose, causing it to roar in pain and rage.

The second angry beast caught Daniel off guard as the creature lunged at him with a new burst of speed that almost rivaled Daniel's, allowing it to slash him across the chest with its claws.

"AGHH!" The young samurai screamed in pain. Causing the mares he was protecting to panic as they saw the blood running down his chest, causing Daniel to become just that much more determined to defend them.

He launched himself at the manticore with such amazing speed that it caused him to disappear before everyone's very eyes. Causing the enraged beast to look around in confusion for its opponent until its attention was drawn to a voice directly above it screams.

Daniel brought his sword down into the beast's head, creating a small dust explosion. The smoke faded and Daniel stood there, panting a little, while blood dripped from his mouth and chest.

"_I have trained countless times with my grandfather in the past, but nothing like this."_ He thought himself. The Manticores were a very providing challenge to the young warrior, he stepped off the now dead beast and got back into his battle stance, waiting for one of his other opponents to make their next move.

He saw that the 2 manticores would go for his left and right sides at the same time while swipe at his back with its claws or tails, Daniel learned very quickly to stay clear of the manticores tales as he saw a purple liquid drip from their scorpion like stingers to which he could only guess was poison.

When the manticores tried this strategy again Daniel managed to dodge the first attack that was directed towards his left by lunging at the manticore to his right to which he gave 2 rapid strikes to its jaw and face, knocking it down on it's side. He jumped and landed a striking blow to the chest of the beast, making it roar in pain.

The other Manticore charged at him and landed a blow to the young human, and send him flying into a tree, making the mares cringe in pain.

Daniel got off of the tree and slowly rose. His body was starting to give away again. He wasn't able to make a full recover after the incident in Ponyville, but he knew through his heart and soul, he can't stop now, and must fight to the very end.

"I will not give up!" He said to himself as he continued his charge.

Daniel leaped into the air as the charging manticore swipe at him, managing to slash his left leg with its razor sharp claws, causing Daniel to scream in pain.

Daniel fell and his leg was bleeding. However, he fought through the pain and stood up, growling at the beasts.

The main six were at awe at Daniel, seeing him get up again and again, no matter how much pain he's in.

"By Celestia." Rarity muttered, amazed by his heroic spirit.

"Damn. I wish I had guts like that." Rainbow muttered, feeling slightly jealous.

Daniel roared and charged at the two beasts, while they charged at him.

One rose is paw to strike, but Daniel dodged the attack, and sliced the paw of the beast.

The Manticore roared in pain and stumbled back.

Not seeing it coming, The second Manticore thrusted its tail and landed a direct hit into his side, making the young warrior roar in pain. Lucky, Daniel pulled back quickly before the beast could inject any poison into him.

Daniel charged at the beast, while the Manticore rose its tail and went for another strike, but Daniel saw it coming and swung his sword, cutting the tip of the tail off, making the beast roar in pain.

Distracted by it's pain, Daniel jumped and struck his sword into the beast's head, making it roar in agony pain, and then fall to the ground, now dead.

Daniel pulled his sword out and faced his final opponent.

"Two down, one to go." He thought.

The final Manticore roared charged, ready to finish Daniel off once and for all.

Daniel charged as well, but then, his eyes were sharper in color, and his pupil shrank. Then, to the mares surprise, and Manticore, Daniel disappeared and reappeared in front the mane six and simply said in a very calm voice as he sheathed his sword slowly.

"Thousand slash of the Kusanagi."

When the sound of the blade hit the sheath, the manticore roared in pain as it was engulfed in flurry of slashes that seem to come out of nowhere, causing it to pass out and collapse on the ground from the pain and intensity of the strikes.

The mares looked at him with so much shock that Daniel actually did all that.

"How did you… What are you?" Twilight asked in shock and amazement.

Daniel only smiled a little and let out a small chuckle.

"Just a guy who helps those in need." He said weakly.

Suddenly, his eyes went back to the way they were and he then collapsed, with his blood poring from his wounds. The main six gasped in horror and circled him.

"Twilight we need to get him to a hospital!" Applejack said with worry as her and Rainbow took each side of him.

"I'm already on it!" She said as her horn began to glow as they were all engulfed in a bright light as she teleported everyone to Ponyville Hospital.

"THIS PONY NEEDS HELP!" Twilight screamed as all the doctors and nurses ran to them when they saw the unconscious warrior in the ponies arms.

Putting him on gurney, they wheeled Daniel off to surgery and began hooking IVs into him.

"Will he be alright?" Fluttershy asked meekly, with pure worry and fear in her voice.

"I don't know Fluttershy, I really don't know." Twilight said with fear in her voice.

()

**(Daniel POV)**

*BEEP*...* BEEP*...* BEEP*

I started to open my eyes slowly after I passed out. When they were open, I realized I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was looking at a white ceiling. I looked to my left and saw I was in a hospital. There were green curtains on the window and one next to me. I looked down and saw my body was covered in a pink bed sheet. It felt so….warm. I never felt so warm in all my life.

I then looked up and saw a monitor checking my heartbeat, and some fluids being sent into my body from a IV. I gently rose my good hand and placed it on my face. My face was covered in bandages, along with my chest, and my bad arm. At least my body wasn't hurting as much as it was before I passed out. Whoever was waking care of me knew how to handle a patient well.

I realized I wasn't in my clothing and was wearing a green hospital gown. _Did they seriously take my clothing off while I was sleeping!?_ Okay, that's a total invasion of someone's privacy! My cheeks were bright crimson by the thought of them….okay I'm not gonna go that far of what I'm thinking about right now.

Well, I guess this could be worse, but probably not. I sighed and laid my head back on the soft pillow. I was gonna be here for a while, so I'll just get some more sleep. Before I could shut my eyes, I heard the door open. I lifted my head and saw a nurse pony entering my room holding a clipboard in her hands. She had light pink colored mane and tail, had sky blue colored eyes, was wearing a nurse uniform, wearing red high heels, and had a tattoo of a red plus and a few hearts on the side of it.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're awake! You had us all pretty worried. We thought you would never wake up." She said walking towards me with her clipboard in her hands.

Why were they worried about me? How long was I out for? Well I decided on what question to go with to break the ice and asked, "How long was I out for?"

"You were out in a coma for two days." She answered.

My eyes widened with pure shock. _I was out for two whole days!?_ Wow, no wonder why they were worried about me. I couldn't believe I was out for that long. What were they doing to me while I was out? Wait, my stuff!

I quickly looked around for my backpack and my sword, but I didn't see them anywhere. I turned to the nurse and asked, "Miss, where is my bag and sword?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your sword and backpack are safe with us. You'll get them as soon as you're ready to be checked out of the hospital." She answered.

I didn't know whether to threaten her to give me my stuff back, or just wait until I'm out. I wanted to get my sword and my belongings back, but...something deep in me was telling me to wait patiently for the time being. I sighed in defeat and told her, "Alright, but I don't want any of you to look through anything nor take what I have, is that clear?"

She arched a brow at me, but then she smiled and said, "Of course dear. Your stuff will not be touched."

I nodded and placed my head back on the pillow, and let out a sigh.

The nurse then asked, "What's your name dear?"

I looked up at her and answered, "My name is Daniel Blaze."

She smiled at me again and said, "That's a wonderful name. My name is Nurse Redheart, a nurse at the ponyville hospital."

I guess the reason they call her that is because of the hearts on her tattoo. I then nodded and said, "Nice to meet you as well."

She then asked, "If you don't mind me asking for medical reasons, what are you, are you some kind of furless pony?"

_Oh my god, this again?_ They really need to get it through their head I'm not a furless pony. I shook my head and answered, "No, I'm not a furless pony. I'm a human."

She stared at me with saucer eyes. It looked like she'd seen a ghost. She stuttered, "T-that's impossible. Humans can't be real."

"Well, you're looking at one." I replied dryly. _God, this was annoying as hell._

"Oh. I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Red Heart apologized.

I sighed again. Why couldn't I stay mad at these ponies? "It's cool. I know how surprising it can be to meet a creature that's supposed to be a myth."

"Well, I guess that's understandable." She replied with a knowing smirk.

I nodded and asked, "So...what happened while I was out for the past two days?"

"Well, Twilight, her friends and mostly Pipsqueak have been visiting you from time to time, checking up on you. Pipsqueak was really worried about you when he heard you were here and out cold. He comes in here every hour to check on you." Redheart explained.

I smiled a little. Pipsqueak was really worried about me? Heh, such a good kid he is. Before I could say something, The door opened again, and a small white and brown spotted colt came in, with a small bouquet of roses. I knew immediately it was Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueaks eyed widened and he dropped the flowers. Not knowing what was going to happen, he lunged at me, and gave me a huge hug. The impact hurt me a little, but I ignored the pain and smiled at the little colt.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried about you!" Pipsqueak cried while he nuzzled into my chest.

I simply smiled and returned the embrace with my good arm and said, "Don't worry about me little guy. I'm okay. It'll take more than just a few bruises and cuts to bring me down." Even though I was in a lot of pain, I pushed through it and kept fighting. I felt Pipsqueak nuzzling into my chest more, while hugging me tightly. I couldn't blame him for being worried about me, I was the one that saved his life, and he was showing me how much he cared about me.

Finally, he released the embrace and smiled at me. I smiled back and wiped any last tears he had. I was happy he was safe and was in good health.

The silence was cut off when Nurse Redheart said, "Twilight and her friends are outside in the waiting room right now. Do you want me to bring them in?"

Hearing about them made frown a little. Even after what happened from before, I don't know if I can build the courage to speak to them again.

Then, Pipsqueak said, "Twilight and the others are really worried about you Daniel. They really want to see you. They told me everything after they came back with you to the hospital. Please talk to them."

I looked into his eyes for a bit,and sighed. I couldn't say no to him. I looked at him and responded, "Alright, I'll talk to them." I turned to Red Heart and said, "Go ahead and bring them in."

She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and laid back on my pillow, looking at the ceiling.

Pipsqueak decided to break the silence by asking me, "So...how are you holding up?"

I sighed and replied, "Doing alright. My body doesn't hurt as much as it used to, I'll pull through."

"Good." He said. He even added, "Look, I'm really sorry you got treated like that when you first came into ponyville. I understand Rainbow was only trying to protect her home, me and her friends, but I agree, what she did was unacceptable. You never deserved to be beaten up like that."

He had a good point, and I was glad he and I thought alike. She should've never attacked me like that, even when I just saved Pipsqueaks life. I sighed again and replied, "Don't worry about it Pipsqueak. I've been used to it for a long time now."

"What do you mean by that?" Pipsqueak asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, knowing I said too much, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Pipsqueak nodded, "I understand Daniel. If you don't want to talk about important things, it's all cool to me."

I looked back at the colt and smiled, "Thank you Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak also said, "I also never got the chance to thank you for saving my life. Thank you."

I smiled again and patted his head, "Anytime little buddy, anytime."

Then, I heard the sound of the door opening again. I looked up and saw Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow and the other three ponies from before.

"Now, I'll only let you talk to him for a few minutes, he needs his rest." I heard Red Heart saying to the girls.

They nodded and Red Heart left the room, leaving us alone. Silence fell through the room when she left. Neither one of us spoke for the passing 30 seconds.

Finally, Twilight broke the silence in the room and said, "Umm, how are you doing?"

I furrowed my brows a little in sadness. I looked away and replied, "Fine."

"That's good." She replied.

Once more, silence fell onto our ears, until Twilight spoke again, "Listen, we're really sorry we attacked you when you came into Ponyville. We didn't know how to react to you. We just never saw anything like you before."

"Maybe you and your friends should've planned your approach better than to jump into conclusions and before any of you take action ." I said to them, with a tiny hint of anger.

They all hung their heads in shame, wanting to let me know how sorry they were. "What we did was wrong, and you deserve to be angry with us." Twilight softly said, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

I looked at them, and they all still had their heads down, waiting for my answer. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay mad at them forever. Sure, I was still pissed at them for what they did to me when I first came to this world, but they're showing me forgiveness, and want a second chance. My mother even taught me to give others a second chance, because everyone deserves a second chance.

I sighed again and answered, "Alright. I'll give you all another chance."

"YAAAAAY!" the pink pony rushed up to me at high speeds and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"GAH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Jesus, this girl can squeeze harder than a boa constructor.

"Pinkie, you're crushing him!" I heard Twilight yell.

"Oh, sorry." She let go of me and got off of me, smiling sheepishly.

I rubbed my bad arm and sighed, "It's cool. You didn't mean to hurt me."

"We also want to thank you for saving our lives from this Manticores." She added smiling a little.

I smiled a little as well. "I'm just glad neither of you are hurt."

Her smile widened "Well, I believe we should properly introduce ourselves." Twilight said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

I gave her a nod, knowing her name now. I looked at Applejack, when it was her turn to introduce herself. "Howdy partner. Ah'm Applejack. Me and mah family own a farm not to far frum here called Sweet Apple Acres. We be delighted fer you to come by and visit." She greeted, and then frowned a little and said, "Ah also want ta apologize about kicking you in the face. Ah hope you can forgive me."

I gave her a small smile and nodded. Even after what happened from before, she apologized. Applejack smiled back, knowing I accepted her apology.

Suddenly, the Pink pony from before zipped up in front of my face, with the biggest smile i've ever seen in my life. She was also speaking at high speeds, so I couldn't understand her at all.

"Hiimpinkiepieiwanttowelcomeyoutoourtownponyvilledoyoulovepartiesilovepartiesheckwhodoesntlovepartieswhenifirstsawyouiwasgaaaspishouldthrowapartyforyouandthentwilihgtwas-mmmmpppphhh." Pinkie, if that was her name, had her mouth covered by lavender aura while she babbled on, showing no signs of stopping. She was then pulled away from me.

"Sorry about that. Pinkie loves meeting new ponies and wants to be friends with them." Twilight explained.

I let out a small chuckle. In all my years, I've never been greeted so happily before. I calmed myself and said, "It's all cool." I looked to my left and saw the yellow pony with the light pink mane and tail looking at me. I gave her a small smile, but she let out an 'eep' and hid behind her friend Twilight. I arched a brow by her action. Did I do something wrong?

"Sorry, this is Fluttershy. She's just really shy around new ponies." Twilight explained again.

Fluttershy...I like that name. I gave her a warm smile and said, "That's a very beautiful name. It's nice to meet you Fluttershy." I heard her 'eep' again, and I saw her cheeks turn bright crimson. I couldn't help but chuckle by how adorable she was.

The white pony then walked up to me and greeted, "Hello darling. My name is Rarity, owner of the carousel bouquet here in ponyville, and I thank you for saving our lives from those vicious Manticores. It was certainly brave of you to take three out on you own."

I smiled and nodded. I was beginning to warm up to them, since they were showing so much kindness to me. Guess they're not so bad after all.

Rainbow walked up to me, with a very guilty look in her eyes. She then said, "Before I go through introducing myself, I want to first apologize for my behavior when you first came to ponyville. It was uncool of me to attack you like that. I never saw anything like you before, and I thought you were going to hurt Pipsqueak, and for that, I'm sorry."

I looked at her for a few seconds, trying to either apologize to her, or either turn away. This was going to be really tough for me to accept her apology. I looked at Pipsqueak, and he nodded, wanting me to accept it. I sighed and then replied, "It's all cool. It was just a misunderstanding. I forgive you this one time."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Thanks." She then flew into the air and greeted, "I'm Rainbow Dash, the best and most awesome flyer in Equestria."

I smiled a little and replied, "It's good to meet you all. My name is Daniel Blaze."

"Great to meet you Daniel. I have a question for you, what are you?" Twilight asked, "Are you some kind of-"

"If you're going to say furless pony, no I'm not. I'm called a human." I cut her off.

The girls went wide eyed and dropped jaws. Twilight was the first to break the silence and asked, "Y-y-you're a h-h-human!?" She asked in shock and a hint of excitement in her voice.

I simply nodded and replied, "In the flesh."

Twilight turned to Applejack and asked, "Applejack?"

"He ain't lyin sugarcube. He's tellin the truth." Applejack responded.

Twilight looked at me, still in her shocked state….but then she shrieked in total excitement while bouncing up and down, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it humans actually exist!"

I was a little confused by her sudden outburst.

"Twi, ya might wanna calm down." I heard Applejack say.

Twilight stopped bouncing around, coughed awkwardly, and blushed a little in embarrassment. She then said, "Sorry, got a little out of hand there. I just can't believe humans are real. I thought they were just an old ponytail."

"Well, from where I'm from, talking anthro ponies and dragons don't exist and were said to be just made up creatures." I replied.

Twilight gave me a huge toothy smile and said, "You have to tell me everything you know."

"Easy Twi. He just woke up and he still needs ta recover. Ah'm sure he can answer yer questions later on." Applejack butted in.

"Oh, right. Sorry Daniel." Twilight apologized.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's all cool."

I heard the door open again, and Nurse Redheart walked in and said to the girls, "Alright my little ponies, Daniel here needs his rest now. You can come first thing in the morning when he's checked out of the hospital."

The girls nodded and started to leave the room, but Rarity stopped for a second and told me, "I hope you don't mind darling, I took the liberty of cleaning your clothing while you were out. I'll bring them in tomorrow, and I must say, you certainly have a good taste with fashion."

"Uhhh...thanks." I replied.

She nodded with a smile and walked out of the room.

Pipsqueak gave me one last hug before he headed out himself. When he came to the doorway, he turned and said, "I'll see you when you get out Daniel." With that, he left and Red Heart closed the door.

I sighed a little happily and lied back onto the bed. After a crazy day, and after that warm welcome I got from the girls, and after the apologies, I guess everything worked out okay in the end. Even though I'm starting to like it here, I'm starting to think over either whether to stay here in this world….or return back to Earth, where I belong.

Well, it's a little early for that. I'll come up with a conclusion later on. I slowly closed my eyes, and allowed sleep to take hold of me.


	3. Chapter 3 re-edited

Equestrians Human Spirit by ShadicBro Brony

* * *

Chapter 3: Staring over

**Chapter 3: starting over**

**(Daniel POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes after I was able to get some good sleep. I have to give it to these ponies, I never slept that soundly in so many years. I rose up from my bed and stretched with a loud yawn. I then realized I wasn't feeling any pain anymore, if anything I felt the best I'd had in years. I tore off the bandage from my head and felt my skin. I was shocked with how my wound was healed and there wasn't even a scar! How in the world did I recover so quickly? It should've taken me at least six or eight days for my wounds to completely heal and even then It'd still show scarring, but somehow I recovered in only three days. I didn't know what kind of ointment or medicine they used on me to heal my wounds so quickly, but I have to hand it to them, I was very impressed by their skills in the medical field.

I swung my body to the side of the bed and lift myself off it, receiving the sounds of my back being popped a few times as I stretched it. I sighed, feeling my body flowing with energy again. My stomach no longer hurt, nor my bad arm. As I continued to marvel at the healthy state of my body, I heard the door open again and saw Nurse Redheart walking in.

She smiled and said, "Good morning Daniel. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and replied, "I did. Best sleep I've ever had in many years."

"I'm glad to hear that." Red Heart replied as she continued smiling at me, gesturing for me to look at what was in her possession. I realized she was holding my bag and sword, "Here's your stuff, as promised."

I took my belongings back from her, relieved they were back in my possession. I opened my bag just to be sure everything was here. My books, Iphone, laptop... yep everything was here, and nothing appeared to have been tampered with.

I placed my bag and my sword off to the side for the moment. I still wanted to know how they were able to heal me quickly. So, I asked, "Miss Red Heart, I was wondering, how did you and the doctors here in the hospital make it possible for me to recover so quickly? Normally, it would take at least a week for wounds like mine to heal?"

"Oh, simple dear, we used a combination of medicine and magic to heal you." She replied.

Magic? I snickered a few times before asking, "You're joking right? I mean, I could believe the medicine part, but magic?"

She arched a brow at me, "I'm not joking dear. Magic was an important factor for healing you quickly."

Well, I guess they could've used magic on me, considering I saw Twilight fire a beam of lavender energy yesterday. I don't know how else she could've performed such an act, and lets not forget the fact I was surrounded by fairytale land. _I guess I'll take her word for it._ "Alright I believe you. It's just magic doesn't exist in my world, just like the majority of the creatures I've seen around here."

She looked at me with shock and asked me, "Really? Then how do you and your race survive?"

"Simple, we develop new and improved technology." I answered.

"Oh, so what kind of technology to humans have? It must be advanced so you could control the weather without magic." Red Heart asked.

Though I was still somewhat surprised by the existence of magic, but I still had no idea what their state of technological advancements was like.

"What kind of technology do you ponies have developed?" I asked curiously.

"Well, recently a company released this new phone that we are able to use without a landline called a p-phone. They also have p-pods for listening to music." Red Heart explained.

I snickered under my breath at the almost identical names there biggest brand name phones and MP3 players had with ones back on Earth. "P-Phones and P-Pods?" I asked in disbelief.

"Short for pony-phones and pony-pods, they allow us to call each other, play music and text." Red Heart explained. "But if you want a more in depth and broad look into our technological advancements, I'm sure Twilight would love to fill you in."

At least I won't have to worry about medieval era technology or anything. If I'm stuck in this world it seems I won't have too many adjustments to make. While me and Nurse Redheart continued idly chatting, I heard the door open again and saw Twilight and the others walk in.

"Morning Daniel, how are you feeling?" Twilight asked me, grabbing a seat beside my bed.

"Doing well, and feeling a lot better now." I responded with a smile.

"Glad you're doing well." Twilight said. After hearing about my improved condition, everyone seemed to have bigger smiles.

Rarity walked up to me and handed me my clothing, "Here you are darling."

"I appreciate this Rarity, thank you." I thanked. It was neatly folded and looked like it was mended a little as well. "Did you patch them up as well?"

"Indeed, it was the least I could do after previous events. We can't have you walking around looking like that." She stated with a genuine smile.

I smiled a little, but frowned a second later. I then told them, "I also want to apologize to all of you about how I acted a couple days ago. I should've tried harder to reason with you, instead I gave in to Rainbow Dash's intimidation. I let my anger get a hold of me to easily, and I'm sorry for that." As I was saying my apology I had begun to look at the ground with my head hanging a little, but once it was said and done, I raised my head up to look back at Twilight and her friends.

As I looked at all of their expressions, they had nothing but understanding and forgiveness on their faces. "It's alright Daniel. It's mostly our fault this happened, but thats in the past, now we have a chance to have a great friendship." Twilight said with a smile, and her friends all nodded happily in response.

I smiled and nodded, grateful that the unfortunate events from before would be behind us all.

"Alright Everypony, let's leave so Daniel can change into his clothing. Once thats done, he'll sign out of the hospital and he can leave." Red heart said to the girls, shooing them towards the door.

They all nodded and left with Nurse Redheart following, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, I took off my hospital gown, throwing it on the bed. When I began putting on my clothing, I noticed they had a tropical aroma to them, with a hint of coconuts. _Guess Rarity outdid herself with cleaning my clothing._ I put on my pants, zipped 'em up, put my gloves on and lastly my leather jacket. _Man, it feels good to be wearing my own clothes on._ I smiled and placed my hand over my chest, but I realized something was missing. My heart skipped a beat and I frowned at what was missing….my mothers pendant. I was still a little mad at Rainbow for what she did to it, but I wouldn't fight with her about it. I'd forgiven her, and though it hurts to no longer have that special gift, I would survive without it. She would always be in my memories and heart.

I sighed sadly, threw my bag on my back, placed my sword on my hip and walked out of the room. I saw Nurse Redheart and another pony talking to each other just a couple feet away from my room. The other pony appeared to be a stallion, he wore a doctor's uniform, had coffee colored fur, dark brown mane and tail and had an hourglass mark on his arm.

He turned and saw me as I exited my room, "Oh, glad to see you up. My name is Doctor Whooves." He reached out a hand which I gave a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you doc," I said with an appreciative smile, "thanks for helping me recover."

Dr. Whooves gave a healthy chuckle at my thanks, "No thanks is necessary Daniel! Now enough chit chat, we need to get you to sign some short paper work for the hospital."

Red heart walked up to me and handed me a clipboard with various sheets of paper requiring my signatures. "Not only is there the normal paperwork for you to sign before you can leave, but there is also additional paperwork so we can have a record on your allergies and family health problems, etcetera, etcetera." As Nurse Redheart explained all of the different paperwork to me, she expertly pointed out everything I'd need to fill out or keep a copy of.

I forced a smile at them, trying to cover the sadness I held from my thought just a few moments ago. I took the pen, signed my name where needed, filled out the other medical forms and said my goodbyes to them.

Once I'd said my farewells, I made my way towards the hospitals main lobby. When I finally pushed through a set of doors and entered it, I saw Twilight and the others sitting on some benches, talking to one another. I sighed and walked over to them and said, "Hey girls."

They all stopped talking and looked up at me, while smiling. "Glad to see you out of there finally. Feeling better?" Twilight asked.

"Much better." I said with a genuine smile, though my voice still sounded a little rough..

"You okay Daniel?" Applejack asked me, she'd obviously sensed something was still bothering me.

I forced a brighter smile, "Yeah, everythings fine." I'd talk to her some other time of my problems, but for the time being I couldn't. But instead of having to awkwardly dodge AppleJack's question, Twilight came to my rescue.

"Oh, before I forget, does this belong to you?" Twilight asked me. I looked at her and saw her horn glowing in a lavender aura. I then saw something hovering out of her pocket, gently floating towards me while being covered in the same lavender aura as Twilights horn. My eyes widened with so much shock and happiness to what I was seeing….it was my mothers pendant! Not only that, it was repaired, like it was never destroyed in the first place. I gently grabbed the pendant in my hands and looked at it for a second, until looking at Twilight.

"Where did you get this?" I asked still shocked.

"Well, after you ran back into the everfree forest, we found this pendant on the ground, shattered. I repaired it using my magic, and we saw a picture a young hairless creature like you in there, so I assumed it belonged to you." Twilight explained.

Twilight had no idea how happy I was with her for what she did. I thought I'd lost this pendant forever. Tears formed in my eyes, but these weren't tears of sorrow or sadness...no, these were tears of joy and happiness.

Twilight then walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder while I was crying.

"Daniel, what's-WOAH!"

I cut her off when I quickly brought her into a meaningful, caring and strong hug. I was so grateful for what she did for me. I sobbed a little while I spoke.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you for doing this for me. Thank you so much." I whispered while I tightened the embrace.

I didn't know how long I was hugging Twilight for, but it didn't matter to me at the moment.

"Uh, Daniel, ya can let go of Twilight anytime now." I heard Applejack say.

I was snapped back into reality, still holding Twilight in a tight embrace. I quickly let go of her while I was blushing deeply. I saw that Twilight was blushing deeply as well from the act. I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "Sorry, I was just happy for what you did."

"I-it's okay." Twilight said still blushing.

I heard some of the girls giggle a little bit at our expense, which only served to make Twilight blush even harder. I sighed happily and placed my mothers necklace back on my neck, happy it was back in its proper place.

"So it really does belong to you. It's a very nice pendant." I heard Twilight say.

I nodded and opened the pendant, revealing a picture of my mother and I, "This pendant belonged to my mother. She gave it to me a long time ago. I never take it off." I closed the pendant again and held it in my hand for a little longer before letting it freely hang from my neck.

"It's really beautiful darling. Your mother certainly has good taste with fashion and jewelry." Rarity said to me, admiring the pendant closely.

I smiled warmly at her by her sweet comment, "Thank you Rarity."

"Is your mother doing well?" Twilight asked.

My heart felt a jolt of pain at her memory but I held my composure. "Yeah, I'm sure she's doing great where she is now." I replied in a happy tone, though she is gone, I'm sure she's happy wherever she is now.

The girls seemed happy to hear this as well, for they all simply smiled and nodded at me, turning their attention to the exit. We all started walking towards the exit of the hospital. While doing that, some of the girls asked me a few questions.

"I want to know Daniel, how intelligent is your race?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm guessing as intelligent as you ponies, I don't know. From what Red Heart explained to me, you girls have some things called P-pods and P-phones." I explained.

"Yep, but we're still always creating new things and improving what we have now.. What kind of Technology do you and your race have?" Twilight asked interested.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be not that much of a difference between our worlds and technological development. I'd have to see more of your world before I could say much. but I do have some things from my own world in my backpack." I explained to them.

Twilight's eyes widened, "Really!? Can you show us?" She asked enthusiastic.

I chuckled and nodded, "Of course." I dug my hand into the side of my backpack and pulled out my Iphone. As I did, Twilight, and the rest of the girls went wide eyed. Twilight immediately started looking at my Iphone with extreme interest, "Wow, I've never seen a P-pod like this before! Where is the keypad?" Twilight exclaimed looking at it.

I chuckled lightly at her reaction, "This is actually called an Iphone. This little piece of technology is basically like a phone, but it's also a music player as well. In other words, it's putting a P-pod and P-phone together. And it's called a smartphone because not only can it do all that, It can also be used for other things, and it's a touchscreen." I explained, while showing them how to unlock the phone, play music, or make a call.

"A phone that can also play music and a screen that's manipulated by one's touch!? That's amazing!" She said admiring my Iphone.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Well, remind me to go into a more indepth discussion on this device and other things from my world. Also I'll tell you about my laptop then as well." As I turned my attention back to the girls, I noticed Twilight was writing down what I was saying plus her own little notes on a little piece of paper.

I smiled and chuckled at her. _Man, never knew she would be so interested in my race._ I had a lot more to tell them about, but I'm gonna save that for another time.

As Twilight finished taking the last of her notes, we reached the double doors of the hospitals main entrance and opened them.

I was blinded by the light at first, due to being out for two days. But I eventually adjusted to the light and saw I was in the same town as before.

"Well, even though you've been here before, but never got a proper welcome.." Twilight started, but trailed off as if waiting for something.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE DANIEL!" The girls all said in unison.

_Well, better late than never on the greeting I suppose._ I smiled, "Thank you girls," I then gave a little chuckle as I joked, "glad I don't have to deal with Rainbow's fighting skills again!"

"Daniel!" Called out two boys.

Me, along with the girls, turned and saw Pipsqueak and Spike running up to us. I smiled and waved to them, "Spike, Pipsqueak, good to see ya!"

Pipsqueak lunged at me, and I caught him in my arms. Pipsqueak laughed, and I joined him in the laughter as well. I was happy to see the little guy, especially now that I was no longer in the hospital and could properly return the gesture.

Pipsqueak looked up at me and smiled, "I'm so glad you're out of the hospital! Are you feeling better?" Such a good kid he is. It's really nice to see someone ask me if I was okay for a change and care about me.

I smiled and messed up his mane, "Feeling way better, little rascal. You doing okay?" Even though I was relieved that he's better now, I'm still a tad worried about him and knowing if he was doing okay while I was in the hospital.

Pipsqueak nodded, "Yep. If you never came along, I would have been Timberwolf chow."

"Speaking of which, how were you able to fend off the Timberwolves Daniel?" Rainbow asked curiously, but then she got a smirk on her face from her next question. "Seems that if you could take on Timberwolves you should've given the girls and I a harder fight!" She lightly punched me in the shoulder after that.

I smiled and placed Pipsqueak down, "Well, I was more worried of really hurting you girls unlike those creatures. If I was determined to hurt any of you, I'd have used my training from my grandfather to use this sword against you. And that's what I did against the wolves." I explained as I directed them to the sword sheathed on my hip.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at me, "You have a sword and training to use it effectively yet you chose to fight me without it? You got some balls!"

I laughed a little at Rainbow's last comment. "I'm flattered, but I wasn't too worried about fighting you without my sword. My grandfather had also taught me Karate, a forms of martial arts, so I could easily rely on that without risking serious injury to you." I smiled even bigger as I looked at Rainbow. "If it wasn't for that training, I might have lost a future friend."

Rainbow returned the smile, but then asked in a surprised, but happy tone."You know Karate?"

I nodded, "Yep. I mastered karate when I became ten, becoming a Black Belt Judan." Judan is a higher class of Karate. Training through it was not an easy task for me, however the results were amazingly high when I reached the level of a Judan black belt.

Rainbows eyes widened in disbelief, "When you were ten you became a Judan?! I'm only a Hachidan level Black Belt! When did you start doing karate?" She's a Hachidan black belt? Wow, no wonder why she was really good at Karate.

I crossed my arms and shrugged, "I started at the age of six." I plainly answered. My answer made Rainbow and the others jaws drop, "What?"

"That's crazy! Somepony mastering karate that young is insane!" Rainbow blurted out.

I shrugged, "It was hard training to become a Judan, but my grandfather used to be a master of his own dojo, so he was highly qualified to teach me. After I mastered karate, he took it upon himself to teach me another fighting style and taught me MMA." I explained.

"MMA?" Rainbow asked, obviously confused by the acronym.

"Short for _Mixed Martial Arts._ The lessons were a whole new concept to me, and it took longer for me to master it." I explained further.

"How long?" Rainbow asked.

"Around six years. Two years longer than karate." I answered.

"That's cool! You have to show me your moves when we spar again." Rainbow said enthusiastically throwing punches in the air.

_She wants to learn from me?_ However surprising it is that Rainbow would want to learn MMA and Karate from me, I had nothing against it. I'd actually enjoy to have a sparring partner to hone my skills, I could use it if my fight with Rainbow had anything to say… "Well Rainbow I'd love to show you a thing or two! Just know that I won't go easy on you, my grandfather never did with me." I answered her with a serious tone.

"Heh, no problem. I can handle it." Rainbow grinned, but then it grew even cockeir with her next question. "Especially if the next fight was as easy as the first!" Oh, you don't even know half of what I'm capable of when it comes to Karate and MMA Rainbow.

_We'll see about that Rainbow. You'll be learning from my experience of MMA._ I returned her cocky grin with one of my own. "Well this time Rainbow I'll be adapted to your ability of flight, also I'll be less worried about what kind of a beating you can take."

We both shared a good laugh after that. It was good to have that issue behind us and being able to joke about it.

"By the way Daniel, how long have you did you train to wield that sword?" Twilight asked me.

I looked back at her and smiled, "I've trained for at least three years to wield it, but have a long way to go before I master it. According to my grandfather, our family's ancestors were Samurai. And over the generations sense, their training has been passed down our family to all men, which is why he trained me."

"Samurai?" Twilight asked.

"Samurai are warriors from a time period in human history that were known to be extremely honorable and loyal. Not only that, but they were highly trained and skilled fighters, making them a deadly opponent. The ways of the Samurai have been passed down for centuries in my grandfathers family. He passed down his skills to me when he grew too old." I explained.

"So you're a knight in shining armor?" Rarity asked me while her blue eyes sparkled.

I shrugged, "I guess you can say that, from what I had seen, their armor was pretty cool."

"At long last, my knight in shining armor has come." Rarity swooned.

"Huh!?" I was completely surprised by this sudden change in Rarity's view of me. I was flattered that she thought I was anything close to a _knight in shining armor_ but I didn't think I was..

"Great another _Blueblood moment_." Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

Rarity tensed and glared at Rainbow, "Blueblood treated me unladylike at the Grand Galloping Gala! I'm certain Daniel is different from him!" Rarity said to her tomboyish friend.

_Blueblood? Who the hell is Blueblood? And what's a Grand Galloping Gala?_ "Girls please, there is no reason to start a fight here. And Rarity, I'm flattered you'd hold me up so high in your eyes, but I'm far from that." I said trying to keep them from going any further.

But before any of them could say anything, we heard a voice from somewhere above, "WATCH OUT BELOW!"

I looked up, searching for the source of the voice and saw a grey furred girl with a golden mane and wings falling to the ground at a fast speed. I quickly dropped my bag and sword and bursted forward to the girl. When I got close enough, I lunged my body forward, twisted my body, and held my arms out to catch her.

She collided into my chest and the two of us landed on the ground and skid a good few feet, making my back feel terrible, but at least I'd cushioned her fall.

I groaned as I lifted my head up to check on the girl. She was wearing a mailwomen, or rather a mailmare uniform, had a golden mane, tail, grey fur, and had a tattoo of bubbles on her arm. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were golden like her mane and tail, but what surprised me was that her eyes were a little crooked, unable to focus on the same thing. She then looked at me and her eyes then went wide.

I smiled at her, "Are you alright Miss?"

She rubbed her head a little and answered, "Y-yes. Thank you Mister."

"Daniel!" I looked back and saw Twilight and the others running towards me and the girl, "Are you alright?" Twilight asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, everythings cool." I answered.

Twilight then turned her attention to the girl, "Derpy, you have to be more careful next time." She said in a soft, but firm voice.

Wait...this girls name is Derpy!? I snorted softly, preventing myself from laughing at the irony, wanting not to hurt her feelings. I lifted her off of me and we both stood up, dusting ourselves off.

"Sorry Twilight. I was just flying, but then I saw him, and I just lost control and started falling." Derpy explained while keeping her gaze locked onto the ground.

"How can you just fall all of a sudden?" I asked her. It didn't make sense how she can just fall all of a sudden. Wait, could it be her...

She looked at me and frowned, "It's because of my eyes. They've been like this ever since I was born. Many of the ponies make fun of me because of them, because of how they just look or how it makes me so clumsy." As she finished her little explanation, Derpy's shoulders sank lower and her ears were flat against her head. It was obvious she was hurt from the constant experience.

My heart shattered at seeing this mare so sad from remembering how many treat her. Not only did it sadden me but it made me remember of how I felt around school when I was younger.. I walked up to her and gently pulled her into a warm hug, which made her gasp in surprise, "W-what are you doing?"

I said nothing for the first few seconds, until I tightened my embrace a little and spoke, "I'm so sorry you have to go through that kind of pain Derpy. Being different from someone-"

"Somepony!" Pinkie blurted out her correction.

"Shh! Pinkie!" Twilight shushed.

_Thank you Twilight_, "Somepony sometimes makes others treat them differently. It's a sad thing when it happens, but it can't always be prevented But you can't let them get to you." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" Derpy quietly asked. I could hear the doubt in her voice.

I remained quiet for a few seconds, until I spoke again, "Like you...I was bullied back from where I'm from. Many of the people around me from my world saw me as a weakling, because I held something dear to my heart. They didn't like the fact that I cared so much for something, and because I was different than them in this aspect, I became their target." I pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I know what it's like to be bullied and feel abandoned sometimes, but I can tell you have a strong heart Derpy. You shouldn't let what others think of you get into your head so easily. Just worry about you, don't let others thoughts ruin who you are.." I then smiled at her, "Also, don't listen to those who think you're a klutz because of your eyes. I believe your eyes are very beautiful."

She gasped in shock, as a bright blush began to appear on her cheeks. "R-really? You think My eyes are beautiful?"

I nodded and smiled warmly at her. "I do. They're the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen."

Derpy's lower lip quivered and her golden eyes were filled with tears, almost reaching her peak. She couldn't take it anymore. She then lunged back into me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly, and started to cry a little. It tore me a little to see her like this. I couldn't believe that so many ponies would make fun of her because of her beautiful eyes.

I gently wrapped my arms around her again and returned the hug. "Feel better?

Derpy let go of me and pulled away, smiling. "Yes. Thank you so much, It's been awhile since I heard a guy say something so sweet like that to me. You're the most sweetest pony I've ever met."

I chucked a little, "Actually, I'm a human. My name is Daniel by the way."

Derpy went wide eyed, "You're a human?"

I nodded, "Yep. In the flesh."

"I can't believe it. I thought humans were just some ponytail." She said in disbelief.

"Well, guess legends and tales can become reality at the right time." I replied smiling.

Derpy smiled, "I guess so, well I have to get back to work, thanks again Daniel. Will I see you around?" She asked while she flapped her wings, getting ready to take off again.

"Of course. I would love to see you again real soon." I replied smiling.

Derpy smiled back, "Great, see you later Daniel!." She then took off and made her way to her next delivery.

I sighed happily, glad that I was able to make somepony's day better, especially in Derpy's case.. I turned back to the girls, who were looking at me with big smiles on their faces. "You all okay?"

Twilight was the first to speak, "Yes, we're just so happy with how you just treated Derpy. What you said to her means a lot to her, it's not every day she has a guy compliment her eyes." I was glad I helped her any way I can. It pained me a little to see ponies different from others and make fun of them.

"Ya made her day with yer words, and ah can tell those words ya spoke were truly honest. Ah'm impressed Daniel." Applejack said to me while smiling.

"That was really fabulous for what you did for Derpy Darling. She has been through so much, and you're one of the first ponies..or humans in this case to really help her." Rarity said while wiping the last of some tears she had in her eyes.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for her, she seemed like she was really hurt inside from what others have said about her eyes. I couldn't just stand there and not do anything, I'd do anything to make sure she or others like her are happy." I explained.

"Well, you truly helped somepony out today." Twilight said smiling. My second time here in this town, and I already helped somepony out. It warmed me dearly.

I smiled back. For the first time in my life, I was able to help a person out..or pony in this case. It felt amazing, and I knew my mother would be very proud of me. I then realized some of the ponies around us were giving me strange looks. "Uuuh, Twilight?"

Twilight saw what I was looking at, "Don't worry, we've talked with most of the ponies in town. You'll still be strange for them to get used to but they know you aren't dangerous or anything."

Before I could reply to Twilight, a green mint blur hit me out of nowhere, making me roll and slide against the ground. I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw that a green mint unicorn with gold eyes like Derpy was on top of me. She was wearing a green shirt and blue pants and had the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"I knew it! I knew humans exist!" She said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of my mouth. _Who was this pony?_

"It's all here. No fur, hair on the head, no tail, has feet instead of hooves, and has a small nose. It all fits what I studied on, and now I'm seeing a real human in person!" She exclaimed happily.

Yeesh, this mare is acting like a little filly getting her favorite toy for Christmas. "Umm, can you get off of me please?" I asked politely.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said as she got off of me, which I was grateful for.

I got up and dusted the dirt off my pants, "It's cool. Not the first time I had a body collide with me today."

"Alright. By the way, my name is Lyra Heartstrings." She greeted with a little wave.

_So this is the mare Spike told me about..._ "So you're the mare that knows about my race, correct?" I asked her. I'm still quite surprised that somepony like her knows about my race.

She grinned ear to ear and nodded happily, "Yep. I've been studying about the human race ever since I was a filly. I've been eager to meet a real human in the flesh, because everypony thought I was crazy since humans don't exist." She explained to me. Some of the ponies thought she was crazy because they thought my race did not exist? Man, that must have been rough for her. Well, at least now they won't think she's crazy anymore because there's a human now.

I smiled and shook my head. A lot of little girls and boys back at my world believed in unicorns and dragons when they were young, but to hold onto it after childhood..."Hehe, well, if a little girl or boy back from my world came here and discovered Unicorns and dragons exist, they would go crazy." I chuckled at the thought.

"Daniel!" I looked back and saw the group running up to me once more as I made contact with the ground for the second time today.

"You okay?" Twilight asked as she and the others made it to Lyra and I.

"Yeah, everything is alright." I answered.

Twilight then turned her attention to Lyra, "Lyra, that was very rude of you, pouncing on Daniel like that. He's been through a lot since he came here. Apologize to him." She said in a firm voice.

Lyra looked back at me, while frowning and bowed her head to me, "I'm really sorry Daniel. I got too carried away."

I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me, "Like I said already, everything is cool. No on-pony got hurt." _Glad I used the right grammar there._

Lyra smiled at me, "Thank you Daniel."

I nodded, and then turned to Twilight, "So Twilight, where are we heading? I'd like to know before another mare crashes into me."

"We're heading over to the library, I have some questions for you to answer before we do anything else." She answered smiling at me. I guess answering some of her questions should be fine, as long as I'm comfortable answering them that is.

"Let me come too. I want to know more about your race." Lyra asked pleadingly.

"I don't see why not?" I said as I walked over and grabbed my bag and sword from where I'd left them before. As the old saying goes in my mind, the more the merrier.

"Great! Thank you." Lyra said while bouncing up and down in excitement.

I only chuckled and shook my head. This world is getting more and more interesting.

"Let's go everypony." Twilight said as Lyra, the others, and I followed her to the library. Things were really turning around my life. I actually like it here in this world.

As we made our way to the library, I could still see everyponies looks they were giving me. They may no longer be scared or worried about me, but I still weirded them out from just being there. As my attention drifted away from the girls and the other ponies around us, I began to ponder how different this world must be from my own. But there was only one way to find out...


	4. Chapter 4 re-edited

**Chapter 4: History of Humans and Earth (Crash Course Edition)**

Lyra, Pipsqueak, the others, and me walked down the dirt path until we arrived at our destination. The library was actually a large Oak tree with a few windows here and there, a small balcony, and a door at the base of it.

"Your Library is an Oak tree?" I asked Twilight, raising an eyebrow at her.

Twilight turned to me and nodded, "Yep. Spike and I live here as well." She answered, making her way towards the door to open it.

_She lives here, in a Library? That's something you don't see and hear everyday._ "What happens when a storm hits, aren't you afraid of lightning striking the tree?" I asked. Trees aren't supposed to be a safe place to be during a storm last time I checked…

"Don't worry Daniel. I have a magical rod at the top of the Library protecting my home from any stray bolts of lightning." She answered, pushing her front door open and leading the rest of us to a living room of sorts.

_Well, good to know the place won't start on fire around us._ My eyes scanned the library as we followed Twilight, and I'll say this, Twilight was a major bookworm. There were stacks after stacks of lined up books everywhere. Even though I enjoy reading on many occasions, this is ridiculous. _But then again this __**is**__ a library…_

"Welcome to the Golden Oak Library! Please, make yourself at home." Twilight said while moving some seats to accommodate us, "Spike, can you go into the kitchen and make us some tea?"

"Sure thing." Spike saluted and ran off into an adjacent room, assumingly the kitchen.

While Spike ran off to make some refreshments, we joined Twilight on a group of couches she had set up for us to use. Twilight, Lyra, and some of the girls sat across from me, while Pipsqueak and Rarity sat next to me.

I rustled Pipsqueaks mane a little, making him giggle in the process. "So Twilight, what is it you and the others want to know about me?" I asked the lavender unicorn.

Twilight gave me a toothy smile, levitating a quill and empty scroll to her, and looked at me. "Everything!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Well, okay. How about you all ask me a question, and I'll do my best to answer them." I said.

"My first question is what is the diet of your species?" Twilight asked, having her quill at the ready.

Her question made my stomach twist a little. The answer to that was gonna be difficult to answer a little, knowing they're vegetarians. I swallowed and forcefully answered, "Well, the answer to that is humans are omnivores."

They all had cringed faces after I spoke.

"You eat meat?" Twilight asked scribbling what I was saying down on her empty parchment.

I nodded, "Yeah. We humans eat meat in order to get the kind of protein we need in order to survive and help our bodies grow. However, there are some humans who find eating meat wrong and turn _vegan._ They don't eat anything animal related and get their protein from some various vegetables." I explained, "Even though I'm gonna be missing some of the protein I need for my body, I can still try to get the protein I need from eggs or fish, if that's allowed that is."

"Eating eggs and fish is totally allowed, though ponies don't eat fish." Twilight explained, finishing her notes on his diet.

I nodded, happy that this information wasn't as much of a negative as I thought it'd be. "Understandable."

"What kind of meat _do_ humans eat?" Lyra asked, seeming to be on the edge of her seat the whole time.

"Humans profoundly go for meat that comes from cows, pigs and chicken, but some humans in different parts of the world prefer other animals to eat." I explained while shivering at the idea of some of those animals being a common source of meat.

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"Other than the animals I said that we humans eat most of the time, some humans eat off of different animals such as Dolphins, Sharks, and other creatures that live in the wilderness." I explained. I looked and saw that Fluttershy shaking violently by my explanation about the diet of my race.

"Your kind eats one of the fiercest predators of the ocean?" Lyra asked, skeptical of the idea.

"Yeah, I actually saw a lot of sharks where I lived. My home was near the coast in a state called Florida." I replied, smiling a little as some fond memories resurfaced of simpler times.

They all looked at me enthusiastically, wanting to know more about my home. I continued, "Even though I never really ventured out far into the ocean, I've seen a lot of it and the aquatic animals from the shoreline." Twilight continued to document everything I said as I continued to describe my experience with the ocean..

"How come you really never explored the ocean, darling?" Rarity asked.

Upon hearing Rarity's question, the fond memories evaporated and were replaced with other, less enjoyable ones. "Because even though the ocean is beautiful, Rarity, it is also very dangerous..." I stated as the memories resurfaced.

A moment later, Spike returned with a tray of tea, setting it on the table in the middle of the room. He then passed out a cup to each of us, filling them with tea.

"How so?" Pipsqueak asked while Spike filled his cup.

"Because sharks were quite common around my home, and that being the case made beaches dangerous if one wasn't careful." I explained.

"That can't be right, though sharks are dangerous, they're unlikely to attack a pony." Fluttershy's voice spoke up. Once she focused on me again, her confident demeanor vanished. "But I guess you aren't exactly a pony…"

I laughed lightly at Fluttershy's reaction, shaking my head at her. "No, Fluttershy, you're quite right on that! The main reason sharks have ever attacked another human is because they either look like a seal or on a rarer occasion, curiosity." But then my face darkened again. "That being said, when they do attack someone, it's not a fun experience…"

"Well of course being attacked wouldn't be fun!" Rainbow said with a role of her eyes. _How would you even know that Rainbow? You never even got attacked by one._

I stood silent for a few seconds, until I spoke again, "Well, from personal experience, I know that first hand." I said as the old wounds began to sting a little.

"WHAT!?" They all asked in shock.

I nodded and lifted the right side of my shirt, revealing a large bite, like scar on my side. Since I was starting to trust these ponies a little more now, I found I had no problem with sharing more personal information with them. "I was taking a calm walk one day near the edge of the ocean, when three boys named Tom, Chuck and Will pushed me into the water over the edge. I was about to yell at them when I resurfaced, when something brushed against my foot. Then, something clamped down on my side, and dragged me down back into the water. I opened my eyes and saw it was a Great White Shark. I began panicking, until I started punching it in the eyes." I explained.

"Why the eyes?" Twilight asked.

"It's the only real weak spot a person can easily hit when that close and in that kind of situation." I explained, "After I hit it in the eyes a few times, the Shark released me and swam off. When I reached the surface again, someone saw me and helped me out of the water. As they were pulling me out of the water, they noticed my wound and were able to get me to the hospital in time." I shivered at the memory, it was the scariest thing I ever experienced. "After that I just avoided the ocean."

"Golly, never knew ya went through all that Daniel." Applejack said, coming over to me and giving me a firm, yet comforting pat on the back.

I nodded and reached into my pocket and pulled out a shark tooth necklace, "This tooth was left behind after the Great White released me. My grandfather wanted me to keep it so I can remember to stay strong and remember the bravery I showed when I fought for my life." I said, my expression getting brighter at the memory of when my grandfather told me that.

"Mind if I have a closer look at that tooth?" Twilight asked, eyeing it curiously.

I nodded and handed the tooth to her. She examined the tooth from top to bottom and was fascinated by it, "The tooth looks a lot more different than any k-nine I've ever seen. It has jagged ends and looks pretty big." She said looking at it. "I've actually never had the chance to look at a shark's tooth."

Twilight then handed the necklace back over to me. As I put it back in my pocket, I noticed the pages of notes Twilight had seemed to have taken during our chat. "You seem to be paying really close attention to all this." I said to Twilight, giving her a friendly smirk.

Twilight looked up at me and smiled enthusiastically, "Of course I am! Knowing about Earth and your race is very interesting to know about **AND** important." She said.

"That's Twilight for ya, the biggest egghead of all time." Rainbow said. Twilight blushed in embarrassment, knowing she was right.

I simply smiled at her, "Being intelligent isn't bad at all. Having a gift like that can make a huge difference in one's life and affect our lives for different and better ways." I said.

Twilight seemed to take my compliment well, because her blush increased and she smiled at me, "Thank you Daniel."

I smiled back, "Anytime. Now then, do any of you have any other questions?"

"OH! OH! OH! OH! MEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Pinkie said raising her hand up while bouncing up and down in her seat.

I simply chuckled while shaking my head, "Alright Pinkie, what's your question?"

"Whatkindofsweetsdoesyouracemakewhatkindofflavorsdidtheycreatewhatkindpastriesdotheyknowwhatingredientsdothey-mmmmph!" I quickly placed my hand over Pinkie's mouth, stopping her.

"Woah, woah, slow down Pinkie! One question at a time. Now, I'm gonna withdraw my hand, and when I do, ask only one question slowly. Understand?" I said to the hyper pink pony. Pinkie nodded happily, and I slowly withdrew my hand.

"What kind of sweets do humans like?" She asked slowly, which I was happy about.

"Well from what I could guess, it'd be different for most people. But the sweets from my world don't seem to be different than what you have here." I said. _It was quite strange how similar my world was to theirs in so many ways. _

"*GAAAAASP* THEN YOU LIKE CAKE!?" She asked while shouting in pure joy. Pinkie then proceeded to pull a large cake out of nowhere with _Welcome To Ponyville!_ written on it in frosting.

I stared at the cake, dumbfounded. "How...did you-"

Before I could finish my question, Rainbow cut me off with a hand over my mouth. "Don't ask." She stated flatly. It seemed she knew better so I followed her advice.

"Here, try some!"

Before I could answer, Pinkie shoved a forkful of it down into my mouth. I'll say this...BEST DAMN CAKE I'VE EVER HAD! The cake was bursting with flavor, the rich creamy frosting with the moist softness of the sponge cake was incredible. I chewed on it for a second until I swallowed it, letting it slowly glide down my throat.

"Woow. That was incredible Pinkie. I never knew you could make such amazing sweets." I said impressed.

"Thank you Danny, I love baking sweets!" Pinkie chirped as her smile grew from the compliment.

"I also know a few recipes myself, and I'll be more than happy to share them with you if you want." I offered smiling.

"*GAAAASP* You would really do that!? YAY! You'll have to show me and the Cakes what you know. It'll be super duperly awesome!" She then gasped deeply again, "IalmostforgotIstillhavetosetyourwelcometoponyvillepartygottagobye!" She then zipped out of the library, leaving behind a puff of pink smoke behind.

I was completely surprised by how she practically disappeared. Especially by how she left a little puff of pink smoke where she was sitting. This all looked like it came from a cartoon show. _What is this, Loony Tunes?_

I turned to Twilight with utter confusion, while she just giggled. "That's just Pinkie being Pinkie. You'll get used to it eventually." She answered, only making me even more confused.

"Ooookay then. Well, do any of you have other questions?" I asked changing the subject.

"I do. What kind of major accomplishments have humans achieved?" Twilight asked again.

"Hmmm...Oh. One achievement we humans accomplished is going to the moon." I said.

They all looked at me with utter shock.

"Your race really went to the moon!?" Twilight asked, her mouth hanging agape.

I nodded, "Mhm. We created a space shuttle that allowed us to travel in space for only far enough as the moon. We also created space suits that allowed us to breathe in space, but for only a short time, while also protecting us from things like radiation and so forth. A team called NASA were the ones who took the first step on the moon." I paused for a moment and the next thing that came to mind was flight as I caught Rainbow give her wings a quick flutter. "another achievement we accomplished was inventing something we call airplanes, thanks to the Wright Brothers." I explained.

"What are airplanes?" Rainbow asked, curious about airplanes.

"Planes are machinery that can allow us humans to fly. Other flying machines we created were known as jets, which can fly at really high speeds." I said.

"How fast are we talking about?" Rainbow asked now, more interested about jets and planes when flight speed was brought up.

I grinned as I answered her question, "A fighter Jet can reach supersonic Speed and break the sound barrier."

"Really!? That's so cool! I can't believe you guys made a machine that could make a _Sonic Rainboom!_" Rainbow said, totally surprised a machine could fly as fast as her, if not faster.

"At least you pegasus can fly anytime you want since you have wings. Using an airplane or jet is so expensive for a single short flight. I wish I had a pair of wings, it'd be pretty cool to fly around with them." I said looking at Rainbows wings.

"Hehe, a lot of ponies wish they had these bad boys." Rainbow said proudly flapping her cyan wings a little.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Anypony else have a question?"

"I do darling, what is human fashion like?" Rarity asked.

I simply laughed at that, "Sadly Rarity, much like sweets, I don't see too many differences yet. What all of you are wearing is quite similar to what most people wear back in my world, but I haven't been here long enough to know more than that." I explained with a shrug.

"Well, as one can see from your clothes you arrived in, human fashion must be just fascinating." Rarity stated happily. "And speaking of your clothes, I simply adore your sense of fashion!"

I looked at Rarity with a smile at her compliment, "Well I appreciate the compliment Rarity but your sense of fashion is way better than mine! From what I can see, your dress is truly amazing and obviously tailored to match you personally. The pearl necklace goes well with the dress, showing off your true beauty, along with your white coat. Not to mention your baby blue eye shadow. It goes really well with bringing attention towards your eyes since it is the location of most of your color. And speaking of your eyes they look like they're made of Sapphires, that shine and glitter in the sun or moonlight. Your mane is also quite attractive, since it's purple curls are expertly styled to give it a lush and sophisticated look. I can tell nopony can easily match your kind of beauty." I told her, not wanting to be outdone.

The girls were really awestruck, especially Rarity who had the largest blush I'd ever seen, from the compliment I'd just given her.

Rarity then smiled and had her eye lids closed halfway as she gazed at me, "My, my, aren't you such a gentlecolt. You really know how to compliment a lady right. I really like that. You'll have to tell me more later on…~" She said, giving me a wink.

I blushed a little at that and smiled shyly. Yeah, I could be pretty shy. Remember I didn't really have any friends before I came here, and was a little nervous around a bunch of girls. I looked at Spike and...what the hell is wrong with him? He looked really pissed! And I could've sworn I saw green flames snort out of his nose. I better change the subject now.

"Anyways ,any of you girls have other questions?" I asked.

"Umm..I-I do." Fluttershy said above a whisper.

"Okay then, what's your question?" I asked.

"Umm...w-w-what kind of...animals does...Earth have...i-i-if you don't mind me asking?" She asked very nervously.

I gave her a warm smile. _God, she's so fragile._ I then answered, "Well, Earth has many beautiful and majestic animals, many of which I've seen in that forest nearby. Once again that's another question for later, once I see and learn more of your world."

"O-okay, well, do you...like animals then?" Fluttershy asked me in a little more of a higher voice.

"I love animals. They're amazing creatures that I've always enjoyed the company of, especially if I'm feeling a little down." I answered as memories of the camping trips with my grandfather came to mind.

"Humans keep animals as pets too?" Fluttershy asked again, this time managing not to stutter.

"Yep. The most common pets are either dogs, cats, or fish. Though I don't really have a preference, I'd prefer a cat or dog over a fish. You just can't interact with a fish the way you can with a dog or cat!" I said.

"Wow. All this information about your race is so amazing! Are there any problems your race has to deal with?" Twilight said to me, while adding her next question.

My smile vanished, I hadn't been prepared to tell them anything about the problems that had occurred in the past and so forth in the human race."What's wrong Daniel?" Pipsqueak asked me, nothing but concern in his expression.

I looked at him and sighed, "To be honest to you all.." I looked back at the girls, "Humans have gone through major problems through many years. My race hasn't been as kind or caring for one another as yours seems to be..."

"What do you mean by that Daniel?" Applejack asked.

I stayed silent while I had my eyes closed, until I gathered my thoughts and the courage to speak again, "Our history and lives have and will always be plagued by war… You'd think we'd learn from our mistakes, but no matter what there is always at least one person that will always take advantage of others for themselves." I explained sadly."There are so many that are just out there in the world for themselves, others just get in their way or become another step in their personal journey."

The group looked at me in shock. "That's...so horrible." Twilight mumbled sad by what I had said.

I nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. Not every human has a kind heart like many of the other people I knew..." Then, memories of my mother and grandfather's death started to seep into my brain. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tightly while I felt a tear or two fell from my eyes.

I quickly wiped my tears and took a huge breath to calm myself before I lost it. I looked back up at the girls, who were worried about me.

"Is everything alright Daniel?" Twilight asked me again.

"Y-yeah. Everything's cool." I plainly said.

"Well, okay. If you ever need to talk, we're here for you." She said, smiling sadly.

I smiled back at her as that warm feeling they all gave me inside returned. _Having Amazing friends is incredible._ I decided to move on now, before my bad memories resurfaced, "Umm, do any of you have other questions?"

They all looked at one another, and then shook their heads, telling me they had nothing left. I'm sure they might want to ask more questions later for me, but I'll let them take their time with it.

"Okay then." I looked over at Lyra, who was blushing a little and twiddling with her thumbs.

"Lyra. Is something bothering you?" I asked the mint unicorn.

Lyra snapped her head up while her blush deepened, "Oh! Umm...I was wondering...do you...have...a..special...somepony...by any chance?" She asked curiously, almost with a hint of hope in her voice.

I arched a brow, "Special somepony?"

"Another pony that's your significant other or is one that's special and dear to you, that kind of thing.." Twilight explained.

"Oooh, you mean like a girlfriend. Well...I would say no. I didn't have a girlfriend during my life back on Earth, so I would say I'm single still." I said.

I looked at the girls. Some of them such as Rarity, Twilight, and Lyra were giving me toothy smiles...as their eyes sparkling a little. _Oookay then, this is really awkward..._ I looked at the clock and saw it was around 5:30 pm.

"Wow. Time sure flies when asking and answering questions." I said.

They all looked at the clock as well after I said that, seeing what time it was themselves.

Suddenly, my stomach went off with a loud growl. I blushed in embarrassment and some of the girls giggled at my expense.

"Sounds like somepony's hungry!~" Twilight sang in a sing song voice.

I chuckled sheeply, "Guess you're right. Do any of you know where we can get a bite to eat?"

"Theres a little shop called sugarcube corner. We can go there." Twilight suggested.

I guess that will work. I'll eat anything..as long if it's not hay or grass, "Sure. Let's get going." I got up from the couch, grabbed my bag and sword and walked to the door, with Spike, Pipsqueak, Lyra and the others following right behind me.

I stopped at the door however, stepping to the side for Twilight to take the lead. "Umm...how about you lead Twilight, because I have no idea where this Sugarcube corner is." I said sheepishly. Since I was still new to this town, I had no freakin clue where this Sugarcube corner was.

Twilight simply giggled at me, "Alright then. Follow me."

I swear to god, it felt like something was gonna happen when we get there….but what?


	5. Chapter 5 re-edited

**Chapter 5: Party Time and the truth**

I still couldn't shake off the feeling by what would be happening at Sugarcube Corner. My gut was telling me something would surprise me...but what is the question? _Everypony seemed too keen on going to the Sugar Cube Corner…_

"We're here everypony." I heard Twilight call out as we arrived at our destination.

I was snapped out of my train of thought and looked up…..I didn't know whether these ponies were hyper on sugar, or If this just happened to be how the place was decorated. The building looked like a frikin gingerbread house, completed with frosting, decorations, and gumdrops all over it.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of decor." I chuckled a little as the idea of a building like this existing back home came up.

"What makes you say that?" Lyra asked as she followed the rest of the group to the building's entrance.

"Well, usually if something was decorated like this I would see it in a big city, not a small rural town like this." I explained.

"Oh, I see." Lyra said in understanding. "Well the Cakes are very passionate with their business, especially with Pinkie Pie's help nowadays."

"Come on everypony, I'm starving!" Twilight said, licking her lips as she pushed the door open.

I followed Twilight and the others inside. However, following them became a hard task due to the fact that the lights were off and somepony had shut the door behind us. .

"Hey Twilight, why are the lights off? I thought this place was open?" I asked while trying to locate the rest of the group, feeling around blindly.

*CLICK*

"SURPRISE!" The others yelled with a lot of the other townsfolk as the lights turned on.

"JESUS!" I yelled back as I had the shit scared out of me and I nearly had a heart attack.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and fell on the floor in surprise..

While I regained my composure and breath from the surprise, I looked around the room was filled with many ponies, along with a banner that said 'Welcome to Ponyville Daniel Blaze'. There were balloons, streamers and confetti everywhere, along with a table filled with sweets and a punch bowl.

"HI DANNY!" Suddenly Pinkie's face was mere inches from my own, expressing one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen, "So Danny, were you surprised!? Huh? Huh? HUH!?" She asked excitedly.

"Did...did you do all this….for me?" I asked, still stunned by the turn of events.

"Of course I did silly willy! Nopony should live without a party here in Ponyville!" She explained happily, bouncing in place happily.

I was so stunned and shocked that she did all this for me, especially after how we all first met. I felt my heart bursting with joy and happiness towards these girls, my new found friends.

"Danny?" Pinkie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts with her voice, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked wondering why she suddenly seemed so worried.

"You're not smiling and just staring at everything" She answered as her mane seemed to deflate,"Do you...like your party?" She asked nervously.

I smiled warmly at her and then pulled her into a tight hug, making her gasp in surprise. "I love my party Pinkie. I'm still just a little stunned by the act, but I AM overjoyed with this!." I explained while I tightened my embrace a little to enforce my explanation.

I was expecting Pinkie to give me a bone-crushing hug….but instead, she gently wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me gently, returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you love it Danny Wanny." She whispered.

I simply chuckled at my new nickname, and I'll say this...she knows how to make somepony smile. But one thing still confused me, why did she seem so worried about whether I liked the party or not? _Was she worried I'd still be hurt from our first meeting?_

Pinkie broke from my embrace and turned to the ponies in front of us, "Come on everypony! LET'S PARTY!" She yelled this to them, getting everypony else to cheer in agreement. She quickly disappeared into the party beginning around us, sadly before I could determine if my suspicions were correct.

After the initial surprise and greetings, the party quickly went into full swing. Pinkie had really gone all out, she had a DJ by the name of PON-3 who was spectacular. Most of my time was spent on the dance floor as I was absorbed into her music, much like a lot of the other ponies around me. Eventually I ran out of energy and needed a break. I took up a seat at a table and looked around, seeing that though there were still some hard partiers out there dancing, others had the same idea of sitting down and chatting with a cool drink in their hand.

I myself was enjoying a cupcake and a glass of punch. As I enjoyed my sweet and beverage, I couldn't stop thinking about how delicious both were. Pinkie really knew how to make her sweets and drinks, the cupcake and punch were bursting with flavor. _I wonder what she uses that makes them so good?_

"Hey Daniel!" I looked up and saw Twilight coming up to me, "You enjoying the party?"

I nodded, "I am. It's been too long since the last time I was at a party like this." I said with a big smile.

Twilight smiled back, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, and that you're happy." She then took a closer look at me and began to giggle a little. "And I believe you since you seem to be drenched in sweat!"

I laughed at her comment, looking at the state of my own shirt. "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need a shower after this!"

"What is it you wanted to show me Lyra?" Asked a female voice.

Twilight and I looked around at the sound of the voice. Eventually we found the source to be that of a mare being pulled by her arm towards us by an excited Lyra.

The mare who had a dark blue and light pink striped mane and tail. She had light blue eyes and a light yellow colored coat. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, jeans and had yellow shoes.

Lyra pulled her towards me and Twilight, her smile never faltering "I want to show you that humans actually exist Bon Bon!"

"Lyra, how many times do I have to point it out to you, Humans don't-" She stopped speaking when she saw me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I smiled and offered my hand to her, "Nice to meet you Miss. I'm Daniel Blaze."

Bon Bon, if that's her name, slowly raised her hand and gently shook mine. "This...this is impossible. Humans can't be real." Her expression of shock never leaving her face.

I chuckled at her reaction, "Well, I'm very real."

"Daniel, this is Bon Bon, my roommate. Bon Bon, this is Daniel, the human." Lyra said to the two of us, getting introductions out of the way.

I smiled and nodded to her while Bon Bon was still awestruck.

"You enjoying the party Daniel?" Lyra asked me.

I nodded, "Enjoying it very well thank you for asking!"

"Glad to hear that. Well, me and Bon Bon are gonna go on the dance floor now. We'll see you later! Come on Bon Bon." She grabbed Bon Bon's hand and dragged her away while she continued to stare at me in shock.

"I think I broke her." I joked to Twilight.

Twilight laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. "I believe you did!"

Suddenly another voice spoke up. "Hey Daniel!" I looked up and saw Rainbow flying above me.

"Hey Rainbow what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, you lovin the party?" She asked.

I nodded again, "Yep. I can tell you're enjoying yourself as well." Her mane was more ruffled than what I'd seen before and she was panting heavily.

"Sure am, just got done on the dance floor!" She answered.

As she hovered there I looked at her tattoo on her arm, which was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on it. Curiosity getting the best of me, I asked Twilight, "Hey Twilight, what's up with the marks on everypony's arms?"

She looked at me, confused, until she realized what I was saying. "Oh, these are called cutie marks." She answered, showcasing her own which was some sort of diamond in the shape of a six pointed star.

I snickered a little at the name of the tattoos, "Cutie Marks?" I asked.

"They symbolize the talent of that pony and only appear when that pony finds his or her talent." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, but how do they just appear?" I said understanding the concept, but not how they came to exist.

"Well, it's not really well known, other than the fact it's due to some sort of magic. However it appears in two locations, one on our arm as you can see." She said showing her mark again, "And one on our...ummm…*Cough*...flanks." she answered blushing a little.

I blushed a little as well due to her mark being on her...'flank'.

"Right. So, what does your mark mean?" I asked, trying to get on a less embarrassing topic.

"Mine talent is magic in general and spell casting." Twilight answered.

"Mines being the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow said proudly as she flapped a little more energetically at the bold statement.

"Those are some interesting talents you two have." I said, finding the concept of cutie marks interesting.

"What about humans? Do they get Cutie marks?" Twilight asked.

I shook my head, "No, humans don't get those Cutie marks. We really don't have any specific special talents that show like that." I explained. "But of course there are people who'll be really good at specific things or multiple things, but that is seen through your work, not by a mark on their body."

"Really!? That sucks that you don't get any cool Cutie Marks" Rainbow said amazed, "But what kind of things are you good at Daniel?"

"Well...my skills with wielding my grandfather's sword and martial skills, I'm good with singing and playing the guitar. I also know a lot about Earth's early history but that's more of just a interest than a talent." I explained.

"You can sing and play a guitar? Awesome! You have to play a song for us!" Rainbow begged.

"I'm interested in seeing you perform as well." Twilight added with a smile.

"Well...I suppose I can play a song, but I don't have a-" I was cut off when Pinkie appeared with a black-red streaked guitar in her hands, "Guitar? Where did you get this, and where did you come from?" I asked Pinkie.

"I come from everywhere." Pinkie answered happily and bounced back into the crowd, disappearing yet again.

I turned to the two, and they both had faces saying _Don't ask_ . _I'll take their words for it. _I got off my seat and walked up to the stage and saw the DJ Pony, but this time I got a real good look at her. She was wearing a white shirt, had a blue lightning colored mane, and was wearing a pair of purple shades.

"Excuse me!" I called out, making her look up at me as I walked up to her.

"Hey, glad to meet ya! The names PON-3, but everypony calls me Vinyl Scratch." She greeted holding her hand out.

I smiled and shook it, "Glad to meet you. My names Daniel. If you don't mind, I would like to play a song tonight." I said, gesturing the instrument held in my other hand.

She gave a big smile and said, "Sure thing! Let me get set up first real quick." She stopped the music, adjusted some things with her equipment, and pulled out a mic. "Attention Everypony!"

All the ponies looked up at us once they heard Vinyl call out.

"Tonight, our guest known as Daniel will be playing a song for all of us! What do you all think of that!?"

The ponies cheered while Vinyl gave me the Mic.

I stepped into the center of the stage, placing the mic in a conveniently placed stand Pinkie managed to materialize before me. After ensuring it was adjusted comfortably and effectively for me, I spoke. "Good evening everypony! Tonight, since I'm not from here, I'd play one of my favorite songs from back home.. This one is called 'Rebirthing' by _Skillet_." I then prepared myself for the song and signaled Vinyl with a thumbs up.

She nodded and turned the volume of the speakers up and adjusted the lights so I was in a spotlight of sorts. I then started playing the guitar, filling the building with it's music. All the ponies were awestruck by my talent, but were even more awestruck when I started singing.

_I lie here paralytic, inside this soul_

_Screaming for you till my throat is numb_

_I wanna break out I need a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

_shedding my skin cause I'm ready to_

_I wanna break out, I found a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_**Guitar Solo**_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_Tell me when this fear will end_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when I'll feel alive_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Right now_

_(I come alive somehow)_

_Right now_

_(I come alive somehow)_

Silence fell through the room...until i heard my friends cheering for me.

"That was awesome!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell from the crowd.

The ponies then began to cheer wildly for my performance. I smiled and gave a bow. I then placed the guitar down and walked off the stage. Twilight and the others walked up to me, with huge smiles plastered on their faces as they were full of excitement.

"I never knew you had such talent vocally or with an instrument Daniel." Twilight said while finishing her small, ecstatic clapping for my performance.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." I said shrugging while smiling.

"That was so AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed as she flew circles above us in excitement.

I just simply chuckled at her, finding her reaction adorable.

"I must say darling, that was truly something." Rarity said, holding her composure better than the rest.

"Thanks Rarity." I thanked in response to her compliment.

"Daniel!" I turned, looking for the source of the voice and saw Derpy smiling at me from a little ways away.

I smiled and walked up to her, "Hey Derpy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing okay. I loved your singing tonight!" She said excitedly.

I smiled, "Thanks Derpy."

Derpy then smiled shyly while looking away, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You doing okay?" I asked her, confused with her change in demeanor.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly, "I am, I just wanted to thank you for how you treated me earlier today."

I smiled back and pulled her into a friendly embrace, "No problem at all, It's what friends are for!"

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and return the embrace. Shortly after we separated, both smiling warmly at eachother. But suddenly I heard something I'd never thought I'd hear again…

~I'm so proud of you my son.~

I snapped my head up at the sudden voice I heard. It sounded like….no. _It can't be_.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Derpy asked me as my I frantically looked around the room.

~Never give up and keep helping those in need.~

I then saw a small ball of light near the door. I immediately ran for the door, following the light as it went outside. As I made it outside I saw the Moon high up in the sky. I was stunned and saw the sky with so much awe and beauty. There were thousands of stars everywhere, and they looked so big, and gave off an amazing shine. The moon was also big as well._ I've never seen such an amazing night sky in all my life…_

I love you my son. Always follow your heart.~

I snapped my head to the right and saw the ball of light a few feet away from me. I was still finding it hard to believe who it was…

"M...Mother?" I asked in a shaky voice.

~I'll always be in your heart Daniel, and I'll always watch over you.~

I began to think whether I'd gone insane or not as the ball of light slowly began to fade away. As it did I just stood there, unsure of what to do. _Was that really my mother…_ While I contemplated this I reached for my pendant and grasped it, gently rubbing it with my thumb. Regardless on whether or not I was still sane, memories of my mother and grandfather began to resurface in my mind and before I knew it I was shedding silent tears.

I didn't know how long I was crying for, but suddenly I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder. I turned and saw Twilight and the others, who were now more worried about me than before.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Twilight asked me. The hand that had rested on my shoulder belonged to her and it was not moving away.

I simply returned my attention to where the strange spirit of my mother once resided. "I'm not sure…for a second I thought I had heard my mother's voice and seen her spirit." I slowly wiped away the tears that had formed and flowed freely down my face. "The memories that experience made resurface just made me a little sad, I'm fine."

As I sat there, trying to regain my composure, everypony began to slowly surround me in a giant group hug. I did nothing to stop them and accepted it happily, I was so glad to be able to call them friends.

After enough time had passed for me to compose myself again, I gently broke apart the group hug. "Thanks everypony."

Derpy stepped up to me, her face filled with nothing but worry. "Will you be alright?"

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I looked down at my pendant and smiled at it, knowing my mother is very proud of me. Then, something clicked in my head, where am I gonna live? "Hey Twilight, where will I be spending the night?" I asked.

"You're more than welcome to stay at the library with me and Spike." Twilight offered.

I smiled, "Thank you Twilight."

"Come on Everypony, there's still a lot of partying to finish!" Pinkie cheered.

As we walked back into the building, I stopped in the doorway and gazed at where my mother's spirit had vanished. For the first time in a long while I found myself accepting her passing as I smiled and turned back to the party inside.

Eventually, like all parties, it came time for it to end. Wow. I never had such a good time in all my life but I was also extremely tired. Twilight, Spike, and I said our goodbyes to the others and the three of us walked back to the library. While walking back, I continued looking up at the night sky, admiring the beauty before me.

"Is something on your mind Daniel? Twilight asked me, making me look at her.

I smiled and shook my head, "No. I'm just enjoying the beauty of the night sky." I said looking back up.

"You love the night sky?" Twilight asked me.

"I really love it. During my times back on Earth, My mother and I would go outside and watch the stars come out, along with admiring the beauty of the stars and the moon. Sadly, from where we lived it was hard to really see anything that spectacular, but this is truly breathtaking. I've never seen such a clear sky with every star shining so prominently. It's _beautiful!_" I explained, turning my attention back to gazing at the sky above.

I looked back at Twilight, who was looking at me with a smile, "I'm glad you care for the night so much. And I'm sure I know somepony who will truly appreciate that."

"Who?" I asked as this mysterious pony spiked my curiosity. Whoever this mysterious pony maybe, I know he or she might get along with me very well, since we both enjoy the night a lot.

Twilight simply chuckled in response, "You'll find out soon enough."

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, Turning my attention back to the night sky. The three of us eventually made it to the Library and entered.

"You'll have to take the couch tonight Daniel. I'll work on getting you a bed tomorrow." Twilight said.

I nodded, "Alright, and thank you again for all of this Twilight." I then smiled at her, "I'm glad to call you a friend."

Twilight blushed, but smiled in return at the praise, "Me too Daniel, we're all glad to have you as a friend."

Twilight then walked upstairs with Spike following her. After a short period of time Twilight then came back down with a pillow and set of sheets for me to use.

"Thank you Twilight." I thanked, grabbing the sheets and pillow, arranging them on the couch.

Twilight nodded to me, "You're welcome Daniel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Night Twilight." I wished Twilight as we both went to prepare ourselves for the night.

"Goodnight Daniel." As Twilight left she turned off the lights..

I yawned and stretched as I began to get comfortable. I took off my shirt and jacket and folded them up and placed them to the side of the couch. I then took off my shoes and socks and laid them down on the floor. I pulled the sheets over me and shifted till I got warm and comfortable. I slowly closed my eyes, and allowed sleep to take hold of me. I was now whole again. I now had it back, the feeling I lost a long time ago….happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really happy you're all enjoying this story, and I'm having a blast writing this story. I also want to thank Dante Watterson for helping me with some amazing ideas that will be used later on for the story. The story will get heated up later on, but for now, I'm gonna keep it simple and happily. Please enjoy chapter 6 of Equestrians Human Spirit.**

**Chapter 6: Job hunt and Settling in**

Feeling the warmth of the sun's beams hit my face made me woke up from my peaceful slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted myself up from the couch. I yawned and stretched my arms, feeling the relieved and sounds of my back popping. I took the bed sheet off and stood up. I grabbed my shirt, and jacket and put them on. I realized I don't have any other clothing with me. I'll have to talk to Twilight and see if theres a pony in town who makes clothing. Not only that, if I'm gonna be staying here, I'm also gonna need a job, since I'm flat broke. I put my shoes on and walked into the kitchen, so I can grab some breakfast before starting my day. I then saw Twilight sitting at the table, reading a book, while Spike was at the stove, seems to be cooking up something.

"Good morning guys." I greeted.

Spike and Twilight looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Daniel. Did you sleep well?" Twilight asked.

I nodded while smiling, "I sure did." I walked over to the table and sat down.

"So what's your plan today?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I need to find a shop that sells clothing because I only have this pair for right now." I started looking at my clothing, "Do you anypony in town that sells clothing?"

Twilight smiled, "Rarity is the best cloth maker in ponyville. You can head over to her bouquet later on and she'll take your measurements for your clothing." Twilight explained.

"She makes clothing by scratch? That's amazing." I said impressed by her skills.

"She's also the most beautiful pony in the world." Spike swooned while I saw...hearts in his eyes?

I looked at Twilight and whispered, "What's up with Spike?"

"Oh, he has a crush on Rarity." Twilight whispered back.

"Oooh, I see." I replied. I guess it would make sense why he gave me the stink eye yesterday when I gave that compliment to Rarity about her taste in fashion, "Does Rarity know about this?" I asked.

"She does, but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings." Twilight answered.

Guess that would make sense. Falling in love with somepony at a young age is normal. It happens a lot back at my world as well.

"Breakfast is ready." Spike announced putting a plate of Pancakes on the table, with syrup and butter.

"Man, I never had pancakes in a long while." I said taking a few.

"Well, you'd be surprised on how amazing Spikes cooking is." Twilight said smiling.

"Aww, come on Twilight, you're making me blush." Spike said blushing embarrassingly.

I chuckled and took a forkful of pancakes. HOLY HELL! These are the best pancakes I've ever had! What is it that these ponies use that make their food taste so good!? I never want to eat the food on earth ever again.

"These are amazing Spike." I said smiling taking another bite of his amazing pancakes.

"Glad you like them." Spike aid taking a bite of his own.

We all ate silently for a bit until I spoke again, "Hey Twilight, do you anypony who's hiring for the moment? I need a job so I can earn some money." I explained.

Twilight swallowed her food and placed her fingers on her chin and thought, "Hmm...I think Applejack, and Pinkie Pie might be hiring right now. You know where Sugarcube Corner is. Applejack works over at Sweet Apple Acres, which is a farm at the edge of Ponyville." Twilight suggested.

Sweet Apple Acres, and Sugarcube Corner. Those places can be a good place to start, "Thanks Twilight."

She nodded and we finished eating.

After I finished, I got up from the table and placed my dishes in the sink. I walked back into the living room and grabbed my bag and sword. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll be back in a few hours guys!" I called out.

"OH! Hold on Daniel!" Twilight called out. She ran into the living room with a piece of paper in her hands and gave it to me, "This paper has out numbers. Call us if you need anything."

I nodded and took it, "Thanks. See you in a bit." I waved goodbye and left the Library. I took out my Iphone and punched in Twilight, Spikes and the other phone numbers on the paper. I added the names to each of the numbers, so I know who is who.

I walked down the streets of Ponyville, receiving a few 'Hellos' and waves from the ponies. It really made me happy to see these amazing creatures warm up to me and show me so much happiness. Earth can really learn a thing or two from Equestria.

Getting bored from walking down the dirt path, I decided to listen to some music during my walk to Sugarcube corner. I pulled out my Iphone, placed my earbuds in and played some music.

(Play 'Not gonna Die'- by Skillet)

The blast of the music brought my energy up and I started walking faster to the shop, until I finally reached my first destination, Sugarcube corner. I pushed the door, and heard the sound of a little bell go off. I lowered the volume of the music and took an earbud out.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner." A female voice greeted.

I looked at the counters and saw a mare who had blue fur, pink and white swirled hair that looked oddly like Ice cream. She was wearing a white apron, wearing pink orb earrings, and had pink eyes. This mare loves pink just as Pinkie does.

I smiled and walked over to her, "Thank you. My name is Daniel Blaze ma'am." I greeted holding my hand out.

She smiled and shook my hand, "So you're the human I heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mrs. Cake." She greeted.

"A fitting name for you since you're working in an amazing place like this." I commented.

"Thank you dear. Now, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you're hiring for the moment, since I don't have a job." I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "I see. Do you have experience with working in a kitchen and know how to bake pastries?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied nodding my head.

"Alright then. Let me see how well you are when it comes to baking sweets. Please come into the kitchen." She said waving her hand to make me follow.

I was a little surprised that she wants to see what I'm capable of with baking. Well, might as well. If this is the only way to get a job. I took my other earbud out, placed my Iphone back into my bag and walked into the kitchen with her.

"Bake me something you know, and we'll go from there." She said.

I nodded. I placed my bag, and sword down and washed my hands before I started. I went into the fridge and took out some eggs, butter, and milk. I went into the pantry, and took out flour, vanilla, sugar, and other ingredients. I started pouring some flour, eggs sugar, vanilla and so forth and mixed them all in. I'm gonna blow her away with this special recipe I picked up from Earth.

After the batter was finished, I placed it into a baking sheet and placed it in the oven. I then started on the next step. I made a thin sheet of dough and watered it a little. After around surprisingly 5 minutes, the sponge cake in the oven was done. Maybe they used magic, or the machinery in this oven makes baking faster. Anyway, I allowed the cake to cool off for a minute, until I took it off the baking sheet and placed the sponge cake in the mixing bowl.

Mrs. Cake was eyeing me with interest to what I was doing. I can tell what she was asking herself, "What kind of pastry is he making?"

I placed more sugar, a few other ingredients in the mixing bowl and started mixing until a soft gripping dough formed. I washed my hands again before I started grabbing handfuls of the cake like dough. After a few good hand scoops and after placing it on the dough, I placed the cake into the oven again, and waited.

"This is really an interesting recipe you're making Daniel. I've never seen anypony make something like this before." Mrs. Cake said.

I smiled and chuckled softly, "Just wait until you try it. You'll die to have more of this special cake I'm making."

"DANNY!" I turned and saw Pinkie Pie smiling at me with a huge smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if I can get a job here. I'm baking a special cake, and it's almost done. It's a recipe I recently made back on Earth." I explained.

"*GAAAASP* Why didn't you tell me about this!? I could've been here." Pinkie said.

I simply chuckled, "Well, you win some, you lose some."

DING

The cake was done. I took some oven mitts and pulled the cake out.

"OOOH! It smells good!" Pinkie chirped.

"Thanks, but there's one last ingredient to add." I said.

"What would that be?" Pinkie asked.

I smiled and answered, "Powdered sugar. A lot."

I grabbed the bag of powdered sugar and poured some of it on the cake.

"And done. Ladies, this special pastry is called the crumb cake." I announced holding the cake out.

"It's looks really good. Not to mention looks mouth watering." Pinkie said drooling a little.

I chuckled and placed it down. I grabbed a knife and cut the crumb cake into small squares. I placed a square on a plate each and gave one to Mrs. Cake and to Pinkie, and took one for myself.

"Take a bite while it's still hot." I said.

Pinkie took the crumb cake and immediately took the whole thing in her mouth. How did she do that!? Meh, better not to ask.

I lifted my own and took a bit as well. Woah, this tasted a lot better than the ones I made back home. The cake was bursting with flavor, and was melting in my mouth, along with the powdered sugar mixing well. I looked up and saw Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie with shocked faces.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Okay?" Pinkie asked, and then burst a huge smile, "THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!"

I laughed, glad that she enjoyed the crumb cake.

"This is fantastic dear." Mrs. Cake said taking another bite of her slice, "I never knew you would be so gifted with baking goods and sweets."

I smiled and blushed a little, "Well, my mother taught me a long time ago, and still have the recipe."

"Well, your mother taught you well." She said smiling warmly at me.

"*GAAASP* We need to introduce this pastry to the bakery Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie said suddenly.

"Well, this is Daniels recipe, so it's up to him to decide." Mrs. Cake said.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll be more than happy to give you the Crumb cake recipe Mrs. Cake." I reached into my pocket and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled down the recipe and the instructions. I handed the paper to her, "Here you are."

Mrs. Cake smiled and took it, "Thank you Daniel. Let me give you something for your trouble." She then left the kitchen and left me and Pinkie for a second.

"You have to tell me other recipes you know. Your crumb cake is sooooo good!" Pinkie said.

I chuckled, "We'll see, if I can get a job here that is." I explained.

Mrs. Cake came back into the kitchen with a brown sac and gave it to me, "Take this please."

I took the brown sac and opened it. I was shocked by what I was seeing. In the bag were small gold coins. These must be the currency this world uses.

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" I asked hoping this is a mistake.

"I want you to take these bits, a little thank you for sharing your recipe on your delicious crumb cake, and for the recipe." She explained.

I looked back into the sac and back at her, "You sure?" I asked before taking it.

"I'm sure." She answered.

I smiled and closed the sac, "Thank you Mrs. Cake. Also, does this mean I get the job?"

"We'll see. I need to see if we can have you avaliable on some of the days. I'll let Pinkie know and she'll tell you. You have her number right?" Mrs. Cake asked.

I nodded, "Yep. Twilight gave me her number this morning." I said.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright then. Thank you for coming by Daniel, and we hope you can work here for us."

I smiled and nodded back, "Thank you Mrs. Cake. I'll see you later. Bye Pinkie." I waved goodbye as I left sugarcube corner.

"BYE DANNY!" Pinkie shouted while waving goodbye.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I pulled out my Iphone again and listened to some music during my walk again.

Twilight mentioned Applejack worked on a farm at the edge of ponyville, so a large red farm shouldn't be too hard to spot.

When I finally found the farm...my mind was blown. There were thousands of apple trees far and wide, and each tree had hundreds of apple waiting to be picked. This was truly amazing. Applejack and her workers must have put a lot of time and work into this. I need to stay on topic here. I shook out of my shocked state and walked down the path to the farm.

I continued looking at each tree with its apples in place. The trees were really healthy and each apple were red, fresh and looked really tasty.

"Bark! Bark!"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of a dog barking. I turned around and saw a dog, not knowing what species it is.

The dog had brown fur, a white underbelly and wore a red collar. The dog curiously walked up to me and started sniffing my ankles, while circling me.

I looked at it carefully, and knew this dog was a female. I smiled and kneeled down to the dogs level, while she backed up a little.

"Hey girl, my name is Daniel." I greeted.

She looked at me for a bit, cocking her head with curiosity. She slowly walked up to me, while I slowly held my hand out. She started sniffing it for a second...until she barked happily and lunged at me, liking my face in the process.

"Hahahaha! Down girl. Hahahaha! Stop that tickles." I giggled while petting her while trying to keep her calm.

"*Whistles* Winona! Where are ya girl!?"Called out a familiar voice.

The dog barked happily, signaling the mare to where she was.

I turned my head and saw Applejack, carrying a bucket full of apples.

"There ye are. Oh, howdy Daniel." She greeted.

I chuckled and stroked the dog's fur, "Hey Applejack. How you doing?"

She chuckled as well, "Doing fine. Ah see ya got acquainted with Winona."

I smiled and scratched under her chin, making her kick her leg a little. Me and Applejack chuckled by this, "I guess you can say that." I stopped scratching her and stood up.

"So, what brings ya to the farm?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a job, and Twilight said you might be hiring for the moment." I explained.

"Hmm...ah think we can get ya a job here, but it takes a lot of work, if you're up for it." Applejack said.

"Well, I'll need detail by what you and the others do on the farm." I replied.

Applejack arched me a brow, "Others?"

"Yeah, you know, the other ponies that work here." I explained.

"Actually partner, me and mah family work on our own, though we do git some help from Twi and the others from time ta time." She explained.

What?...Is she serious!? She and her family, literally took care of this farm on their OWN!? My eyes widened as dinner plates and my jaw dropped, "You're….serious right? Are. You. Serious!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah, me, mah older brother,younger sister, and mah granny work on the farm. We also live here." She explained.

I laughed, "Oh my god. You ponies are ones full of surprises. I can't believe you and your family run the orchard alone, and did all this." I said holding my hand out to all the trees and apples around, "Not even my own people can do all this on their own, let alone being their families running an orchard on their own. I have to say, I'm really impressed."

Applejack smiled while her cheeks turned slightly pink, "Thank ya kindly Daniel. Now then, how about we git back to the farm?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Me, Applejack, and Winona walked back to the farm, "So anyway, what is it you all do around here?" I asked making time pass.

"mah family and ah pick apples, take care of the pigs, sheep, bail hay, and keep the farm clean. Nothin that big, but we always work at the crack of dawn." She explained.

I shrugged, "I can handle that. I've worked at other jobs and had to get up early before the sun rises, so this will be a no brainer." I replied.

Applejack smiled, "That's the spirit sugarcube."

I blushed a little by her calling me 'sugarcube'. No one never called me that before.

We made it back to the farm, and Applejack placed the bucket of Apples down.

I looked at the house next to the farm and saw an old mare pony rocking in a blue rocking chair catching some zzz's.

She had frizzy white mane and tail, wore a brown dress with a white apron, had wrinkled green fur and had an apple pie cutie mark on her arm.

"Hey Applejack, who's that over there?" I asked pointing to the mare in the rocking chair.

"Oh, that's Granny Smith, she mah Granny." She said, "You wanna meet her?"

I smiled, "I don't see why not?"

Applejack and I walked over to Granny Smith, and Applejack started shaking her shoulder softly, "Up and atam Granny Smith, we have a guest."

"Huh..oh wa?" She opened her eyes, which were an amber like color, "Oh, hello Applejack." She then looked at me, "Oh, and who might be this young whippersnapper?"

"Granny Smith, this is Daniel Blaze, Daniel, this is Granny Smith." Applejack said.

I smiled and held my hand out to her, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Smith." I greeted politely. If theres one thing I learned on Earth, it's to always respect your elders.

"Mah, Mah, aren't you the gentlecolt. It's nice ta meet you as well sonny, and you can just call me Granny Smith." She said smiling while shaking my hand.

"Granny, Daniel here needs a job, and ah think he might be the pony...er person ta do the job." Applejack said.

"_Might?"_ I asked.

Applejack chuckled, "Ah'm only kiddin sugarcube."

Granny Smith let a chuckle of her own, "Well, he seems very fit, ah think he's fit for the job."

"So Daniel, ya think you can help us pick some apple for a bit?" Applejack asked.

I smiled confidently and nodded, "You bet."

I placed my sword and bag down and stretched, "So where do I begin?"

Applejack grabbed an empty bucket and gave it to me, "Take the bucket and place all the apples frum that tree and place them in there. When yer done, bring the bucket back here and place it where ah put the others." She explained pointing to a tree not far from us.

I nodded and walked over to the tree. I placed the bucket down, took off my jacket and got to work. I grabbed a branch and hauled myself up and picked an apple. I tossed the apple down to the bicket and continued the process. I jumped from branch to branch while picking each apple and tossing each into the bucket.

"Thank you for the training Grandfather." I muttered to myself while I continued picking the apples. After another 5 minutes, all the apples from the tree have been picked. I jumped down from the tree and carried the bucket back to the farm.

"That young whippersnapper is something dear." I heard Granny Smith say.

"He sure is Granny." Applejack said.

I placed the bucket down and decided to listen into the conversation.

"Ah think he's the perfect somepony fer you dear." Granny said.

I blushed by what she said, and then heard Applejack, "What!? What makes ya say that?"

"Ah can tell you like him dear, and ah'm sure he likes ya as well." Granny explained.

"Granny, we're just friends. Besides, ah only met him fer what...4 days?"

This was now getting embarrassing for me. I walked up to the two mares and cleared my throat, getting the two attention, "I'm done Applejack."

She looked at me wide eyed in surprise, "Already?"

I nodded, "Take a look for yourself."

Applejack walked with me to the buckets and saw my bucket full of apples, "Well ah'll be. How did ya do it so fast?"

I shrugged, "I just jumped from branch to branch, picked all the apples and put them in the bucket, simple as that." I explained.

Applejack looked at me surprisingly, but then smiled, "Ya're really somethin sugarcube. Ah think ya'll help us out a lot. Yer hired."

I smiled and held my hand out, "Thanks Applejack."

She smiled and shook my hand.

"Be here at the crack of dawn tomorrow, and ah'll get you started." Applejack said.

I smiled and nodded while grabbing my bag and sword, "Will do. Thanks again Applejack. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and left the farm.

"Sugarcube, catch!" I turned and saw a red apple flying over to me. I quickly caught it in my hands.

"A little thank you fer helpin us out today. Ah'll see ya tomorrow!" Applejack called out.

I waved goodbye and left with an apple in my hand. I took a bite out of the apple, and I'll say this….BEST DAMN APPLE EVER! How can everything I eat taste 1000% better than the brand kind of food I eat on Earth? Meh, might as well not ask. Okay, i already found a job, next is heading to Raritys bouquet for new clothing. I walked down the path, and surprisingly saw Rarity walking next to Fluttershy. I finished up my apple and threw it away in the nearest trash bin. I then walked up to the two.

"Rarity!" I called out, getting her attention.

"Good afternoon Daniel Darling. How are you doing?" She asked.

I smiled, "Doing well. I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" She asked surprised a little.

I nodded, "Yeah, you see I need some pairs of clothing, since this is the only pair that I got for the time being." I explained.

"Oh, well, it's not a problem at all darling. I'll me more than happy to take your measurements, but that'll have to wait later on, because me and Fluttershy are on our way to the Spa for our usual hangout." Rarity explained.

"Theres a spa here?" I asked curiously.

"Of course dear...wait, you've never been to a spa before!?" She asked shocked.

I shook my head and answered, "Never."

"Well, would you like to join me and Fluttershy?" Rarity offered.

I smiled, "Well, I guess it's fine, but i'm only comfortable if Fluttershy and you are." I replied.

"Perfectly fine with me darling. What about you Fluttershy?" Rarity asked the shy pegasus.

"Oh...ummm...i-i'm okay with it." She answered softly

Rarity clapped her hands together, "Excellent. Let us go."

The three of us walked into a spa shop, which was actually nice looking. It was my first time being in a spa, so I didn't know what to expect.

Rarity walked to the front counter and ringed a little golden bell.

Then, a mare with blue fur, pink mane and tail, with blue eyes and was wearing a white uniform, and had a lotus cutie mark came out of the corner and smiled, "Welcome back Rarity. Will you be doing the usual with you and Fluttershy?"

"Indeed Lotus, but I have somepony new to the spa and we'll be joining us." rarity explained.

Lotus arched a brow, "Who else is.." She went off when she eyed me, and I saw a small blush form on her cheeks, "Oh my."

Deciding not to be rude, I smiled and walked up to her, extending my hand to her, "My name is Daniel Blaze Lotus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her blush increased, but she shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Lotus. I run the spa with my twin sister Aloe." She greeted.

"You have a twin? That's very surprising. I'll be happy to meet her soon." I said smiling.

"What about me?" Another female voice asked.

I turned my head and was dumb folded. The mare was a lot like Lotus, but the coloring was switched around. Her fur was pink and her mane and tail color was blue.

"Woah, when you say you have a twin, I never expected _this. _You two look so similar to each other, other than the fact the color is swapped." I said, but then turned to Lotus and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Daniel Blaze." I greeted.

Aloe smiled at me, "A pleasure Daniel. Wait, are you the human we've been hearing about?" She asked shockingly while looking at me.

I smiled and nodded, "In the flesh. I'm surprised that my name is being spread fast."

"This is an honor to meet you Daniel. We hope we can give you the best massage you've ever had." Lotus said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I simply chuckled, "I know it will, considering you ladies are fit for the job, and this being my first massage."

The twins took my compliment well, because they're blushing like crazy. They then smiled.

"Thank you Daniel. Now, come this way and we'll get you three started." Aloe said.

Me, Rarity, and Fluttershy followed the two spa twins to the back room. My eyes looked in amazement. Around me were hundreds of massage tables, three hot tubs, and a few doors around.

"The changing rooms are over there. We'll wait for you three to come out." Lotus said.

That's when _this _hit me, "Umm...I don't actually have a pair of swim trunks with me." I explained embarrassed.

I looked at the twins who just smiled, "Don't worry dear. We have pairs of stallion trunks you can use." Lotus explained.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Aloe left the room, and then came back with a pair of black swimming trunks. I thanked her and entered the changing room. I took off my original clothing, along with my underwear, and put on the swim trunks. I looked to my left and saw a row of different robes. Guess these must be used. Meh, might as well. I took the red robe and tied it on, and left the changing room. Already Rarity and Fluttershy were out wearing their own robes.

Rarity's robe was as white as her fur, and had the diamond cutie mark, while Fluttershy's robe was yellow and had three pink butterflies on them.

"Are you three ready for your relaxation?" Aloe asked.

We nodded.

I took my robe off first and set it to the side. My body was pretty well developed, due to the training with my grandfather. Even after his death, it never stopped me from training. I had a six pack, along with my arms and chest well developed with decent muscle. I turned back to the four girls, who were eyeing me while blushing furiously. I even saw Fluttershy's wings twitch a little while raising partly.

"Are...you four okay?" I asked.

They snapped out of their shocked state.

"Y-yes darling." Rarity answered, "You just look really well developed, not to mention very handsome."

I blushed a little, "Umm..thanks."

"Ahem, the water is ready." Lotus said.

Rarity and Fluttershy took their own robs off.

My eyes immediately glued to their amazing bodies. The two were amazingly gorgeous. Well developed bodies, smooth stomachs, decent size bre-AGH! Stop it Daniel! Don't think dirty thoughts! I stopped looking at them and the four of us stepped into the tub. I slowly descended into the hot water, and let out a relaxing sigh. This water felt amazing. Every ounce of stress and cramps in my body magically washed away.

"Enjoying yourself Daniel Darling?" Rarity asked me.

"Very.." I replied softly, but happily.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy giggled by me little dazed state.

"I've never seen you so relaxed before darling." Rarity said.

"I've been training with my grandfather for 15 years. I never had a lot of time to relax." I explained.

"Not once?" Rarity asked surprised.

"We do relax, but for special occasions and different things. My grandfather and I usually camp together when i was young. He would take me out to get something to eat or see a movie whenever I succeed in my training. Not only that, me, my mother and him would walk along the beach, admiring its beauty, along with watching the stars." I explained.

"You miss him, don't you?" Fluttershy asked.

I frowned a little, but nodded, "Yeah, a lot." I then smiled, "But, as long as I remember him, remember the training he gave me, along with me holding on to his sword, I know he'll always be in my heart." I said.

Fluttershy and Rarity smiled warmly at me, "Those were some divine words darling." Rarity said.

I smiled again, "Thanks. I'm also glad I brought it with me, otherwise, it would've been stolen and sold."

"Why's that?" Rarity Asked me.

"My sword is not just some sword you can just but anywhere. No, this sword is special. The sword is made out of Diamonds and obsidian." I explained.

"O-obsidian?" Fluttershy asked me.

"Obsidian is basically lava that cools down and is hardened. In other words, it's lava glass. Obsidian is extremely hard. Putting hours of hard work and patience can get a least a small chunk of it" I explained.

"Incredible. You mentioned it was made out of diamond as well right?" Rarity asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Diamonds are really hard and cannot be broken easily. By putting together diamond and obsidian, you get the strongest sword ever forged in the world. Not only that, it's very expensive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The currency I use back on Earth are called dollar bills, which are small pieces of paper, painted and printed with special green paint. It goes up from one dollar bill to a five hundred dollar bill. My grandfather once told me someone foolishly wanted to buy the sword for 3 million dollars, due to what the sword was made out of." I told.

"That much!? That's insane. Why didn't your grandfather sell it if its that much?" Rarity asked in shock.

"The reason its because he made the sword with his blood sweat and tears. He even gave it to me on my 19th birthday...a year before he passed." I explained.

Rarity and Fluttershy frowned, "Oh...well, he made the right decision of giving it to you." Rarity said smiling again.

I smiled as well, "He did. I never leave it out of my sight."

I sighed and leaned back on the rim of the tub, allowing the hot water soak my body. through the next 10 minutes or so, Fluttershy and Rarity did their conversations with each other, but Rarity did most of the talking.

DING

The bell rang, saying it was time for us to get out. I stepped out and washed my body off with a towel. My body felt rejuvenated, and I felt 3 years younger again.

Lotus walked up to me and smiled, "Are you ready for your massage?" She asked smiling.

I nodded and she guided me to a massage table. I lied on my stomach, resting my head on my arms. I felt Lotus's hands gently apply pressure on my back and she started to slowly move her hands up and down my back.

Ooooooooh myyyyyyyyyy goooooooood. Her hands felt so amazing. Every bone in my body turned into jelly by her amazing magic in her touch. My eyes rolled back a little and I didn't know I was drooling a little.

"You okay dear?" I heard Lotus ask me.

"Y-yeah. I just never felt soooo relaxed before." I cooed feeling my body go limp.

I felt her body lean against me and she whispered into my ear, "You seem so stressed. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

I blushed by that, but I didn't care for the moment. All that was happening right now was me enjoying this amazing massage by Lotus. I then felt my eyes...growing ….hea...vi….ly…..zzzzzz.

* * *

"..."

"...le."

"D….nl."

"Daniel?"

"Daaaaaaaaniiiiiiel."

"Huh….wa?" My forcefully opened my eyes after I somehow went out cold, until I remembered I was enjoying Lotus's massage. I looked up and saw Rarity over me, giggling.

"Enjoyed your little nap?" She asked in a teasing voice.

I chuckled softly and rose from the table, "Yeah...I've never felt this amazing before." Every bone and muscle in my body was no longer cramped, even my lower back was fixed.

Lotus and Aloe walked up to me and smiled, "I hope you enjoyed your time here." Lotus said.

I smiled, "I did. I've never felt this rejuvenated in a long time."

"Well darling, me and Fluttershy will be waiting for you outside." Rarity said.

I nodded and walked into the changing room and got my old clothing on. I dumped the trunks and towel into the hamper, grabbed my bag and sword and left the changing room. I went to the entrance of the spa and and smiled to the twins, "thank you for the massage. It was truly relaxing. Also, how much do I owe you for the service?"

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. It's on us, free of charge." Lotus said.

Wow, these ponies keep surprising me with their kindness and generosity, "You sure?"

"Positive." Aoe responded smiling.

I smiled again, "Thank you. I'll be looking forward to coming back here again soon."

Aloe smiled and walked to me with a piece of paper, "These are our numbers. Give us a call anytime."

I smiled and thanked her and took the paper from her.

Lotus smiled and walked up to me. She held her hand out and I shook it, but then she leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "When you come back, your next massage will be on the house, and we'll throw in a special VIP treatment for you."

I didn't know what this VIP treatment was, but the sound of it send a shiver down my spine. I forced a smile and waved goodbye to the twins. Okay, whatever this VIP thing is, is making me feel weird, not in a bad way...strangely a good way. I walked out and rejoined Rarity.

"Hey rarity, where's Fluttershy?" I asked her.

"Fluttershy went back home to take care of her animals. We'll head over to my house and I'll take your measurements." Rarity said.

I smiled, "sounds good."

The two of us walked down the streets for a bit until Rarity asked me something, "So darling, you mentioned you're single right?" She asked in a nervous voice.

Her question caught me by surprise, "Well...of course. I never dated a girl back on Earth. There was this one time a girl tried to hit on me, but Tom and his friends ruined it." I answered, "Why'd you ask?"

I saw rarity tense up and her white cheeks turned bright crimson, "Well...I was wondering if-"

"LOOK OUT!"

I sharply turned and saw three fillies coming at us at high speeds. I didn't had enough time to react and the three collided with my body, making me skid to the ground. I was a little dazed by the sudden impact, but brought back my conscious. I looked down to be sure the three were okay.

One of them was bright yellow, and red colored mane and a tail, with a large pink bowtie on her head. She wore a red t-shirt with a pink skirt, and had amber eyes.

The next one was orange, had a messy mane and tail that was purple, and a pair of small wings. She wore a black leather jacket, with skinny black jeans and purple eyes.

The last filly was white like Rarity, along with a horn and blue eyes. She wore a white skirt, along with a long sleeve baby blue shirt.

"Uugh, you girls okay?" I asked looking down at the fillies. I then realized neither of them had cutie marks on their arms.

"Daniel! Are you alright darling?" Rarity asked running up to us.

I smiled a little at her, "Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm worried for the moment with these fillies." I said looking at the three on my chest.

The bright yellowed filly rubber eyes, "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks fer the save mister." She said in a young western voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, and then her own eyes widened as saucers and her jaw dropped.

The other shook outta their own gaze and looked up at me as well, and shared the same reaction with her.

"Sweetiebelle are you okay?" Rarity asked the white filly.

"I'm alright Rarity." The white filly answered still looking at me.

"You know her Rarity?" I asked.

"Of course I do. She's my younger sister." Rarity responded.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister." I said surprised.

Rarity chuckled, "Sorry for not telling you dear." She said in embarrassment.

"It's all cool." I said smiling. I looked back at the three young fillies, who were still shocked. I smiled at the three, "Neither of you are hurt right?"

They got off of me and dusted themselves off, "We're alright. We had closer calls in the past." The orange filly responded.

"Honestly, you three need to watch where you're going. You three could've been hurt if Daniel wasn't here." Rarity said at the three young fillies, "Now apologize."

The three fillies turned to me and bowed their heads, "We're sorry." They said in unison while giving me the….puppy eyes.

No! Not the puppy eyes! Anything but that! I can't take it, "How can I be mad at those adorable faces?" I asked chuckling.

the three smiled at me, until one of them gasped and pointed a finger at me, "Look, he doesn't have a cutie mark!"

The other two gasped and smiled big at me.

"Of course I don't have a cutie mark. Humans don't get them." I explained shrugging.

They let out a collective gasp and looked at me with shock again.

"Yer really a human!?" The yellow filly asked me.

I nodded, "In the flesh."

The white filly..Sweetiebelle I think, turned to Rarity, "Rarity?"

"Daniel is being honest girls. He's a human. 100%." She responded.

The three remained silent, until the orange filly spoke, "That...is...AWESOME!" Wow, she acts the same way Rainbow does.

"Yer a human? Fer Real!? Ah can't believe it! This is amazin!" The yellow one shouted.

"This is so cool! You look amazing, especially with that mane, and your clothing." Sweetiebelle said. No wonder why she's Rarity's younger sister, they act and think the same...in some ways.

"Now, now girls. Give him some space." Rarity said trying to calm them down.

The three calmed themselves and backed away.

I chuckled by their energy and excitement, due to them meeting a human in real life. I kneeled to them and said, "What are your names young ones?"

"Ah'm Applebloom." The yellow filly greeted.

"I'm Sweetiebelle." The white filly greeted smiling.

"And I'm Scootaloo." The orange filly greeted smiling while giving me a thumbs up, "And we are…"

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS YAY!" They shouted together.

"Cutie mark Crusaders?" I asked a little confused.

"We crusade to get our cutie marks." Scootaloo explained.

"But so far, we haven't been able to find them." Sweetiebelle said in a defeat tone.

"We tried everything, and we couldn't find ours." Applebloom added.

Knowing how upset they are, I decided to try to cheer them up, "I think you got your cutie marks." I said smiling.

"REALLY!?" They looked at their aims, but didn't see anything, "Huh?"

"Haha, because you girls are already cuties." I laughed.

The three fillies looked at me, while Sweetiebelle was blushing a little.

"Oh..umm..thank you Daniel." Sweetie said shyly.

"Blech, too mushy, but thanks for trying to get our hopes up." Scootaloo said. Scootaloo is just like Rainbow. I wonder if they're sisters.

"Just trying to make everypony smile." I responded smiling.

"So where are you three going in a hurry?" Rarity asked.

"We're on our way to the library ta see if Twilight can help us find our cutie marks." Applebloom explained.

"Maybe we'll get our cutie marks as Librarians." Sweetiebelle said excited.

"Come on girls let's get going." Scootaloo said.

The two nodded.

"See you later Rarity. Bye Daniel!" They called out running down the path.

"Stay safe!" I called out. I looked back at Rarity and chuckled, "Kids. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I know what you mean darling. Even though Sweetiebelle can be a handfull, I still love her." She said smiling.

I smiled as well, "You're lucky to have a sweet sister like her."

"Thank you darling." Rarity thanked.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me before the three rammed into me?" I asked.

Rarity blushed again, "Oh..umm...nevermind dear. Let's just go my bouquet." She said.

"Uhh..sure." I responded.

We finally made it to the bouquet and Rarity opened the door.

I looked with awe at the hundreds of dresses around the shop, "You made all these dresses?"

"Indeed darling. Making clothing is my life." She said smiling, "Now, come with me and I'll take your measurements."

I nodded and followed her into the shop.

"Please take off your clothing so I can properly measure you." She requested.

My face flared up and my body turned stiff, "You...I...what?" I asked shocked.

"If I need to make your clothing, I need your proper measurements." She explained.

I breathed in and out a few times until I was calm, "O-okay." I took my jacket and shirt off and placed it on the couch close to me. Already the blush on my face deepened. I can't believe I'm taking my clothing off in front of a women, let alone a mare. A MARE for god's sake! I slowly took my pants off and was blushing to my fullest. It was so intense, my entire face was red. I looked back at Rarity, who was blushing deeply as well. I can see her shaking a little.

"L-lets get this over with quickly please." I said embarrassed.

"Oh, of course dear." She levitated a measuring tape, a note pad and a pencil and started taking my measurements.

My body was shaking like crazy while Rarity was taking the measurements for my clothing. This felt so wrong, and so wierd. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this.

"All done darling."

Thank Christ. I quickly placed my pants back on and my jacket and shirt. This was seriously the most embarrassing thing of my entire life, "Thanks Rarity. Umm..should I wait or.."

"Oh, you can go ahead and leave. Your clothing will be done tomorrow." She said smiling.

I smiled weakly, "O-okay. I'll see you later then." I waved goodbye and left the bouquet. I'm so glad that was done. That was so embarrassing. I sighed and pulled out my Iphone and listened to my music again.

The hours were around evening. I've already finished up my tasks for the day, getting a job, got some clothing ready for me tomorrow, now I have nothing left to do. So far the only mare I haven't seen all day is Rainbow. Guess she must be busy today. Rarity did mention that Fluttershy left early because she needed to take care of her animals. I decided to go to her place and see what's up, but I didn't know where she lived. I decided to text Twilight to ask where she lived.

"_Hey Twilight, you there?"_

"_Hello Daniel. How's your day going?"_

"_Decent. I got a job at Applejacks farm, and might get a job at Sugarcube corner. I met up with Rarity today and she, Fluttershy and I went to the spa."_

"_Wow. You must had an exciting day."_

"_Meh, I manage. Speaking of Fluttershy, do you know where she lives?"_

"_She lives at the edge of the Everfree Forest, not to far from Applejacks farm."_

"_Got it. Thanks Twilight. I'll see you soon."_

"_See you soon. ;)"_

Did she winked at me? Holy shit she did. No girl flashed me a wink on a chat before. Well, better get used to it, since I'm gonna be talking to all these mares from now on. I placed my Iphone in my pocket and walked down the path to Fluttershy's house. When I made it to her house, her home was a small cottage. There was a small stream and a bridge. Trees and bushes grew all around her cottage.

I heard about growing green, but this is ridiculous. Her house was also surrounded by a bunch of bird houses, and hundreds of squirrels, bunnies, and birds were everywhere. Fluttershy must be a really good animal caretaker. I started walking closer to her home, until a bird chirped, signaling the others. The animals stopped in their tracks and looked at me. I was surprised that they can communicate with one another, even if they're a different species.

Everything fell silent and nothing moved, until a small squirrel came up to me and crawled up my leg, from my chest to my shoulder. I was giggling by the little ones feet crawling on my body. the squirrel looked at me with curiosity as I looked back at it. Taking my chances, I smiled and ever slowly reached my fingers at it and slowly and gently stroked the squirrels chin.

It squeaked and chitted happily and nuzzled my cheek. This was too damn adorable for my own good. Suddenly, I felt more little feet crawling up my body and felt them land on my shoulders. All the squirrels, bunnies and birds were gathering around me . I giggled and chuckled by the little critters crawling all over me, "Hahahah, stop that tickles." I giggled.

"Oh my goodness." I looked up and saw Fluttershy looking in awe at the sight of me and the animals, "I've never seen them act this way around anypony before, besides me of course."

"Hello Fluttershy. How are you doing? I asked while some of the animals crawled off my body and went to her.

"Doing good. I'm still surprised to see the animals react like this to you." Fluttershy responded.

"Well, like I said, I take a very big liking to animals, no matter how big or small they are." I answered smiling.

Fluttershy smiled as well, "I'm glad you love animals as much as I do. So, what brings you here to my cottage...if you don't mind me asking?" She asked shyly.

I smiled, "I decided to drop by and see what you're doing. I never expected to see this many animals here. Do they belong to you?"

"Oh no. I only take care of them. They live here in my cottage." She answered.

"So, these are all wild?" I asked.

"Well...yes and no. They are wild, but they're really nice to other ponies." She answered.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." I said smiling.

"W-would you...umm..like to come in...and join me for some tea?" She asked shyly.

How can I ever say no to her, considering she's one of the most fragile ponies I've ever met, "I would love to. Thank you Fluttershy." I thanked smiling warmly.

Fluttershy smiled shyly, and blushed. The two of us entered the cottage, and looked pretty cozy.

"You can sit down on the couch and I'll get the tea." Fluttershy said.

I nodded and sat down, and she went into the kitchen. I then felt a pair of paws nudging me a little. I looked down and saw a little bunny...glaring at me?

"Hey little guy, can I help you with something?" I asked.

The bunny chitted and waved his paw from his eyes to mine saying "I got my eye on you". I simply laughed at this. A little bunny who think that can threaten me. It's hilarious, "Look little guy, I'm not scared of you, and you're too adorable for that kind of thing."

However, I underestimated him. He lifted my sleeve and bit down hard on my arm, "OOW! SON OF A….FFFFFFF!"

"What's going on here?" I looked up and saw Fluttershy carrying a tray with our tea.

"This little guy bit me, and pretty damn hard to." I hissed holding my arm while glaring at the little bunny.

Fluttershy placed the tray down and looked at the bunny, and then surprised me, "Angel Bunny. You know better than to bite our guest. That was very rude. Apologize this instant." She demanded with her eyes big.

The little bunny shivered in fear, but then chitted and bowed his head and ran off.

"I'm really sorry about Angel Daniel. Hes' just being overprotective of me." Fluttershy explained in a sad tone.

I forced a smile, "It's okay. I understand, but the biting thing was a little unnecessary." I said.

"I know. How about I take a look at that. The last thing you want is an infection if it's bleeding." She said.

"Alright." I held my arm and showed her my wound. It was bleeding a little. Damn that bunny can bite hard, I'll give him that.

"You're bleeding, but doesn't seem to be that bad. I'll be right back with the first aid kit." She left the room and went upstairs.

I sighed and cutched my biting wound. It hurts like hell, but nothing that big.

Fluttershy came back down a second later with a first aid in her hands. She set it down, and opened it, and then took out some kind of ointment and bandage wraps.

Knowing what gonna happen, I removed my hand from my wound so Fluttershy can get access to it.

Fluttershy poured some of the ointment on a cloth, "Now, this might sting a bit Daniel." She said.

I nodded, "Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle a little sting."

She nodded and gently started patting my wound.

I hissed when I felt the sting touch my wound...but after a few seconds, I felt a cooling sensation from it. I sighed, happy that the stinging stopped. I closed my eyes and waited while Fluttershy continued her attention to my bite. She's such a good animal taker, not to mention amazing with handling wounds.

Fluttershy finished up and wrapped my wound with the bandage wrap, "There, all done."

I opened my eyes and looked at my bandage. I was happy she helped me out, and I could never be more grateful to her. I looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Fluttershy."

She smiled shyly and blushed, "Y-you're welcome." She grabbed the tea cups and handed one to me.

I thanked her and took a sip. It had a sweet nectar taste, along with a hint of honey and lemon, that blended perfectly, "This is great Fluttershy."

She smiled at me, "I'm glad you like it."

While we enjoyed our company and tea, some of the animals scurried o n our bodies, making us giggle in the process. This happiness continues to grow within my very heart, making me more happy than ever before.

After the two of us finished up, Fluttershy put the tea cups in the sink, and we decided to go outside for the moment. The sun was beginning to set, and I decided to watch it.

"You enjoy watching the sun go down?" Fluttershy asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, my mother and I always watch the sunset together, remembering our happiest moments from our days." I responded.

"What was your happiest part of you day...if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled warmly, "Being welcomed and surrounded by beautiful mares who gave so much happiness, care and friendship." I answered.

Fluttershy blushed deeply and played with her hair, "Y-y-you think I'm...b-b-beautiful?" She asked nervously.

I smiled and cupped her cheek, looking into her sky blue eyes, "Of course Fluttershy. You, and your friends are very beautiful mares. Each of you have different personalities that fit you all perfectly. Your shyness and care for animals is warming and amazing, making you very beautiful."

The blush on her cheeks deepened more, but smiled, "T-t-thank you D-D-D-Daniel."

I smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace, making her 'eep' in surprise, but after a few seconds, I felt her arms wrap around me, returning the hug.

I released my hug from her and looked back at the setting sun. Watching the warmth of the sun set made me happy. I didn't know that I was stroking Fluttershy mane in the process.

"Umm, Daniel, what are you doing?" She asked.

I looked at her and saw my hand on her mane, and I quickly withdrew my hand, "S-sorry. Must have started out of impulse." I explained while a blush formed on my cheeks.

I looked back at her, and she was blushing as well, Umm...actually...it felt...n-nice..can you...do it again...p-please?"

The blush on my cheeks grew, but I slowly raised my hand and continued stroking her pink mane. It felt so soft and silky to my touch, and made me relax. I saw Fluttershy relaxing as well, while her eyelids grew heavy.

"This feels….amazing. It feels like I'm in a dream." She whispered and then leaned on my shoulder, making my blush deepen, but I smiled. her company was quite, welcoming, and so peaceful.

The two of us continued enjoying our company, until I realized it was now getting dark.

I shook Fluttershy's shoulder ever so gently, "Fluttershy.." I whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me, "Daniel..?"

"I gotta get back to the library now, and I think it's time to get some sleep for you." I whispered while smiling.

Fluttershy nodded softly and tried to get up, but I saw she was to tired to do so.

I smiled and gently picked her up bridal style, making her look up at me in surprise while another blush formed on her cheeks. I smiled and carried her into the cottage. As I did, I felt her nuzzle into my chest, with a smile on her face. I blushed, but smiled at her. I walked up the stairs and into her room. I gently put her into her head and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." I whispered.

"Goodnight Daniel." Fluttershy whispered.

I smiled and stroked her pink mane one last time before heading for the door and slowly closing it. I walked downstairs and opened the front door, and closed it behind me and left the cottage, taking a calm, soft walk back to the library.

(Fluttershy POV)

Daniel was far one of the most nicest, sweetest ponies...I mean humans I've ever met. I was a little scared of him when he first came to ponyville, but after getting to know him, and spending time with him...he's such a sweet boy. I think...no, I love him. I truly Love him. I've never felt like this before. I've always heard of love at first sight, but to experience it in real life, felt so different.

I don't know if I should tell him that I love him. I...I guess I can try to tell him Tomorrow. I hope he understands. I slowly closed my eyes, and dreamed about Daniel, the two of us living happily together.

(Daniel POV)

The walk back to the Library was very relaxing, and very calm. I'm glad I came to this new world. I think I can finally let go of the past, and look forward to my future, with new found happiness, care and friendship.

I came to the Library and opened the door. All the lights were off, knowing Spike and Twilight are fast asleep. I saw a small lit candle with a note on the side of it. I took off my shoes, placed my bag down, along with my sword and walked over to the note and read it, "Daniel, if you get this note, me and Spike are asleep right now. Your bed is in my room. Please try not to make any noise when you enter. I'll see you in the morning. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

I smiled and sighed, feeling happy. I slowly then walked up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. I slowly opened the door and saw Twilight and Spike sound asleep.

"Mmmm...Rarity…" Spike mumble in his sleep making kissy faces.

I placed my hands over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Spike really likes her..a lot. I laugh silenced when I heard Twilight mumble in her sleep as well.

"Daniel...Daniel...i...love...you…"

…

…

…

Okay either I'm going crazy right now, or I just heard Twilight say 'I love you' in her sleep. Does Twilight really love me? What about the others? Ugh! This is so hard to process. I've never been in a relationship before. I...I don't know what to do. Sigh, I guess I'll try to process it tomorrow. I slowly walked up to my bed and laid down, pulling the covers over my head and body, and allowed sleep to take hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are going very well for Daniel now, but now he's gonna put his skills to the test and reveal what he can really do. Note, when you see these (...) this means play the music in the brackets. First battle scene in the story, and be reminded that every battle scene will be in 3rd person. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Performance and battle for Ponyville**

(Daniel POV)

Another beautiful day rose over Twilights house and the suns warmth hit my face, making me awaken from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and rose up from my bed. I yawned and stretched, while I was feeling my senses again, and my body awakening. I looked up and saw that Twilight and Spike are already up. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for me to get up, because I have to get to the farm and help Applejack. I pulled the sheets off and rose up from my bed. I walked downstairs while putting my jacket on, yawning again in the process. I proceeded into the kitchen to get some breakfast before I start my day at the farm.

Twilight was reading a book and Spike was making breakfast as usual. Twilight looked up and saw me, and flashed me a smile.

"Good morning Daniel." She greeted.

I smiled back, "Morning Twilight. Sleep well?"

Twilight blushed a little, "Umm...very well, thank you."

She still must be nervous and embarrassed about from her dream she had last night. Even though I didn't exactly know what she was dreaming about, but clearly knew it was about me, since she mumbled my name in her sleep and said 'I love you'.

I decided not to bring it up, since I didn't want her to be too embarrassed about this. I gave her a smile and nod and sat down at the table, while Spike brought a plate of french toast, another dish I enjoyed back on Earth, but will taste better. I was eating slightly quicker than usual because Applejack will be waiting for me at the farm.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Spike said.

I swallowed my food and said, "Yeah. I got a job at the farm and I don't want to be late."

"You don't have to rush, I'm sure Applejack will understand." Spike said.

I thought about it for a least a minute. It is my first day on the job, and maybe Applejack will probably cut me some slack on my first day, but I still don't want her to wait for me. I then shrugged, "Okay, I'll take it slow, but I still don't want her to wait for me for a long time."

After around 4 minutes or so, we finally finished breakfast and we were now ready for our day.

I placed my shoes on and walked to the door with my bag and sword, along with Twilight and Spike.

"You two going somewhere?" I asked them.

"We need to go to the supply shop to get more quills and scrolls." She answered.

I nodded and opened the door, and were face to face with Rarity.

"Oh, good morning Rarity. What brings you here?" I asked her.

Rarity smiled at me, "Just here to drop off your clothing darling. I hope you like them." She said holding a bag in front of me.

I nodded and took the bag from her, and then brought out my Bit bag, "How much do I owe you for the clothing?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me anything darling. I was more than happy to make the clothing for you." She explained with the smile still on her face.

I recoiled with shock. She doesn't want any of my bits? Especially since she focused so much on them? I was feeling bad and amazed at the same time, bad that it felt like I was taking advantage of her, and happy she was doing this for me, for nothing in return.

"Nothing? Not even one bit?" I asked shocked.

Rarity shook her head, "Nothing in return darling."

"I...I don't know what to say.." I was so speechless. These ponies continue to surprise me and show me so much than I bargained for. I looked back at Rarity, and then smiled. I placed the bag down, along with my bit bag, and surprised her with a hug, "Thank you Rarity."

I knew she was blushing, because I can feel the heat in her cheeks rise, but she then returned the hug.

"Anytime Darling." She whispered into my ear.

I released the hug and smiled at her. I looked back at Twilight and Spike. Twilight was smiling and….uh oh, Spike's giving me the stink eye again. I better change this.

"Ahem, anyway, I better-"

"HEY DANIEL!"

A familiar tomboyish voice was heard in the distance and I saw a rainbow trail heading our way. The rainbow trail stopped and Rainbow Dash gently landed on the ground.

"Nice landing." I commented while grinning.

"Thanks. I've been practicing. I've been looking for you, and hope we can get started on our training." She said enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did she mean by..OOOOH! She means her MMA training. Gosh I forgot about it, "I would like to get started Rainbow, but that's gonna have to wait later on. I have to get to the farm and help Applejack out." I explained while rubbing the back of my head.

Rainbow frowned a little. guess she was looking forward to it for a while, "Oh.."

"Hey.." I placed my hand on her shoulder making her look up at me, "I'll see if I can get out of work early and we can get started until then alright?" I asked while smiling.

She smiled a little, "Alright, but don't forget."

I chuckled a little, "I won't. Well, better get going. See you all later!" I said waving goodbye to the girls and running down the path to the farm. Around a few minutes later, I was able to make it to the farm right on time. I finally made it and saw Applejack with a wagon and some empty buckets.

"Applejack!" I called out getting her attention.

"Howdy Daniel. Glad ya made it." She said smiling.

"Wouldn't want to be late on my first day on the job." I said grinning.

"Who's this sis?" Asked a deep stallion voice.

I turned and my eyes widened a little. The stallion I saw was red, had an orange mane, tail, wore a white T-shirt, and jeans, along with emerald eyes like Applejack and had a green apple cutie mark with a slice in it. I'll tell ya, he's pretty big for a regular Stallion

"Big Mac, this is Daniel Blaze, the one me and Granny Smith hired yesterday. Daniel this is Big Mac, mah older brother." Applejack said to the two of us.

"I didn't know you had a brother. How come I didn't meet him yesterday?" I asked.

"He sprained his leg a little when he was pickin apples from yesterday mornin, so he retired the rest of the day yesterday." Applejack explained.

"Oh I see." i looked up at Big Mac and smiled at him while extending my hand to him, "It's nice to meet you Big Mac."

"Eeyup." He replied shaking my hand.

Holy Hell, his hands are bigger than mine, not to mention he's very bulky. I bet he could beat me in an arm wrestling contest.

"So, what's the plan today AJ?" I asked.

Applejack blushed when I called her that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine sugarcube. Mah friends call me AJ as well. Ah don't mind." She explained while smiling a little.

I smiled a little as well, "Alright then. Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"We have an order today at Ponyville to a pony named Filthy Rich. He's the most wealthiest pony in Ponyville. He ordered 300 apples and want us to meet him in Ponyville square in 3 hours." Applejack explained.

Holy Shit! 300 Apples!? Damn, this guy sounds rich. Knowing the plan, I nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to picking." I said enthusiastically while placing my bag, sword and jacket down.

Applejack and Big Mac smiled and nodded in agreement.

The three of us walked down to the orchard, and we each grabbed two buckets that can hold around 20. We each went to a tree and got started.

Like before, I jumped from branch to branch, picking each apple and placing them in the buckets. The process was pretty hard work, but this was also fun.

After around 10 minutes of going through the tree, I picked all the apples and carried them to the wagon. I placed them in the wagon and grabbed two more empty buckets.

Both Applejack and Big Mac were doing pretty well too. They both finished their trees, and placed them in the wagon as well. They were a little behind me, but that didn't stop me from working.

As the minutes rolled by, the temperature from the sun increased, making it hot a little. I was wiping sweat off of my head as I continued picking the apples and placing them in the buckets. I finally finished my two buckets and sighed, and landed on the ground.

Damn, it's getting hotter and hotter every second. I couldn't take the heat and I took off my shirt, feeling a slow cool breeze brush against my sweaty body. I placed my shirt on my shoulder and started taking the buckets to the wagon.

I saw Applejack there and was done with her next load of apples. She wiped some sweat off of her head and sighed, "Golly, never knew the heat would go up like this." She then turned around," Ah'm nearly sweating like ah-"

She stopped and saw me without my shirt on, and was blushing like crazy, until her face was as red as the apples.

"Oh, the heat was getting intense, and I took off my shirt to prevent heat stroke." I explained.

She hesitantly nodded and shook her head, "O-o-okay. Come on, we got a few more buckets left."

I nodded and grabbed two more. The two of us got to two trees that were next to each other and we started picking them. I saw AJ was eyeing me a little, while I was picking the apples, as her blush increased, looking at my muscular body. Taking advantage of this, I decided to tease her a little.

"Enjoying the show AJ?" I teased while smirking.

That made Aj's face flare bright crimson and she darted her eyes away from me and continued picking the apples.

I simply chuckled and continued picking the apples. As I did, I noticed that she was still eyeing me a little, and saw her blush increase. I wanted to tease her a little more, but decided not to, since she was embarrassed enough.

After the course of around 2 and a half hours, we finally finished picking 300 apples. I wiped the last of my sweat and sighed.

"Man, that was a lot of hard work, but it was also pretty fun." I said smiling.

"Thank ya kindly fer helpin us out sugarcube." Applejack thanked.

I smiled, "Anytime AJ." I put my shirt back on, and saw it was much to her disappointment. Aw why not? I decided to tease her again, for a little fun.

"You okay AJ?" I asked.

She jolted a little and blushed, "Uhh..y-yeah, ah'm fine.."

I smirked a little, "What? You like it when I don't have my shirt on?"

her face flared bright crimson again "Nonono..Ah-ah mean uhh.."

I laughed, "I'm just teasin ya AJ." I said patting her back, "Come on, we gotta get these apples to ponyville square."

AJ, Mac, and myself walked down the path to ponyville with the wagon full of apples.

"Glad ya helped us out Daniel. We coudlda never git this done without yer help." Mac said smiling.

I smiled back, "It's a pleasure to help you and AJ out anyway I can."

We finally made it to the town square, and we saw a stallion. He had cream fur, rich black mane and tail, a blue business suit and had a money bag cutie mark on his arm. I'm guessing this guy this Filthy Rich.

"Ah, Applejack and Big Mac, you've arrived right on schedule. You never see to impress me." He said.

"Well, we woulda never gotten it done without some help some a certain somepony." Applejack said smiling.

"Really? And who might be this certain pony?" He asked.

"That would be me sir." I replied getting his attention.

He was a little surprised by me, but then he asked, "And who might you be?"

I smiled and held my hand out, "My name is Daniel Blaze the Human, and you must be Mr. Rich. It's a pleasure to meet the wealthiest stallions in Ponyville."

He smiled and shook my hand, "A pleasure to meet you as well Daniel." He then released my hand and looked back at the two farmers, "So he's the one who helped you two out?"

"Yes sir, and he's one mighty good worker." Applejack commented.

"I see." he looked back at me, "I like to thank you for helping them out Mr. Daniel."

"It was a pleasure Mr. Rich." I replied smiling.

He smiled back, "Now then, I believe I owe you some bits for your services." He then brought out three cases and opened them, revealing hundreds of bits.

AJ and Mac smiled and took the cases, "Thank ya fer doign buisness with us Filthy Rich. We'll be lookin forward to yer next order." Applejack thanked.

"Anytime." Rich said as whistled for two of his servants and started carrying the wagon.

We watched them walk out of sight and we then walked back to the farm, with three cases of bits.

"Whoowee! That was the best order we've ever made!" Applejack cheered.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said nodding.

"I couldn't agree more." I added while smiling.

"We still can't thank ya enough fer yer help sugarcube." Applejack thanked to me.

I smiled, "It was a pleasure to help you Applejack."

Applejack and Big Mac smiled, "Wait out here and we'll git yer payment fer the day."

I nodded and the two walked into the house. I waited around 5 minutes and Applejack came back out with a huge sac.

"This sac contains 80 bits, and it's yers." she said handing the bag to me.

Wow! that's a lot of bits, "You sure you wanna give me this much?" I asked.

"Take it partner. It's the least we can do fer ya after the help ya gave us today." She said smiling.

I smiled and placed the sac in my bag, "Thanks." I then placed my jacket back on and placed my sword and bag on my bag.

"AJ!" we turned and saw Big Mac coming to us, "Why don't ya take the rest of the day off. Ah can take care of things here."

"Yer sure Big Mac? Ah don't want ya ta hurt yerself again." Applejack said unsure.

"Ah'll be fine. Now go on and be with yer friends. And Daniel..." He said turning to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look after mah sis fer me k?" He asked winking at me.

Knowing what he meant, I blushed deeply.

"BIG MAC!" AJ shouted while blushing deeply as well.

Mac laughed, "Ah'm only kidding." He said walking off, leaving us alone.

Awkward silence fell between us, until AJ's phone went off. She took it out and answered it.

"Howdy?"

"..."

"Yeah?"

"..."

Yeah, we're at the farm."

"..."

"WHAT!? SHE'S BACK!?"

"..."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

She hanged her phone up and placed it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Twilight. She's tellin us to meet her, and the others at the town square immediately." She explained.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"No time! Come on!" She said and grabbed my hand and the two of us started running to the town square. We finally made it to the town square again and saw it was different. There was a traveling stage, along with a crowd of ponies circling the front. Guess we made it just in time. We ran up to our friends who were in the front of the stage.

"Glad you two made it." Twilight said.

The two of us nodded.

The front stage opened and dark blue smoke was everywhere.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! COME AND WITNESS THE ASTOUNDING COMEBACK OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" A voice called out from nowhere.

Flash of Sparks went everywhere and the dark blue smoke thickened on the stage. Appearing from the smoke emerged a mare with Brilliant azure fur, dark grayish violet eyes, and a pale cornflower blue mane wearing a purple hat with multiple stars, a matching cape, and wearing wizard garments.

Already, my gut was telling me that this mare was trouble.

She looked down at us and gave Twilight and the others an evil smirk, "Hello Twilight and friends. Did you all miss me?"

"Trixie!" They all shouted.

"That's right, The Great and Powerful Trixie has returned to take her place as the most talented unicorn in all of Equestria!" Trixie boasted aloud, praising herself as her sparklers flashed and burst in explosions.

What a showoff. She thinks she's all great, but my gut is telling me that's she's just a showoff and a bragger.

"Didn't you earn anything the last time you were here Trixie!?" Spike shouted.

Last time? Something happened before I came here. Guess I'll have to get the information later on. I looked up at the Azure pony and she had a pissed off face. Guess she got humiliated by Twilight and the others.

"Okay Trixie. You're back, but for what? Payback? Revenge?" Twilight questioned, wanting information of the magician's return.

Trixie just erupted in laughter at the unicorn's question.

Twilight and the others just looked at each other, leaving me confused by her action. Finally, she calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Revenge? You honestly think this all was for silly vengeance? This is merely to prove to all of you that I am a FAR superior pony than you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle!" Trixie hissed coldly, earning a disgusted expression from Twilight, her friends, and including myself.

I was not liking her one bit.

"What makes you think you're better than Twilight Trixie!?" Spike asked pointing his finger at her.

She then smirked evilly again, sending a little shiver down my spine. I don't like where this is going one bit.

"I'll need one moment." She then walked off stage to the back.

I looked at the others, who were nervous to what's gonna happen next. Something tells me this won't end well.

I heard the curtains open again and she emerged from it. The top of her head had a horn, that was glowing azure, making me note she was a unicorn. Two objects were wrapped in the aura and was thrown to the front of the stage.

"Do these answer your question fools?" She asked proudly.

The objects she threw was a large scale, nearly as big as Spike. It looked very rough and had a scarlet color, which was a different shade of red. The other was a large, thin tooth that was 4 feet long and looked like to be a crocodile tooth.

"No way! Are those…those..." Spike couldn't even finish sentence. The sudden shock appeared to have halted all thought processing functions within his brain.

To his reaction, this scale and tooth must belong to a powerful creature.

"A Scarlet scale and a Tooth That belongs to a Vironous!?" Twilight finished just as equally shocked.

Wanting more info to this, I stepped in and asked, "Not trying to spoil the moment, but what's a Vironous?" I asked.

Twilight's horn glowed and showed an image of a powerful creature that looks really dangerous. The monster had scales are the color scarlet, it has spikes all over it's tail, two big ones on it's elbows and shoulders, red slitted eyes, a mussel long as a Gharial, which was a crocodile that lives in my world still, stood on four legs, and had two, slender arms.

"A Vironous is a very powerful creature that lives deeply in the Everfree Forest, and are more powerful than 10 Ursa Majors combined. Finding one is extremely rare, since they live in the deepest parts of underground, and only come up to the surface when feeding or resting in the sun. Thier scales are very tough, only can be pierced through tough material. Their teeth are capable of biting through steel with ease, but their jaws are weak, but can still bite through them and can breath fire." Twilight explained while the image faded.

Damn, this creature looks dangerous enough, but can breath fire, has formidable defense, and can bite through steel makes this creature more dangerous.

"But that's impossible!" Spike assured. "Nopony is that powerful enough, or crazy enough, to go up against something like that. How did you even get those in the first place!?"

"More like nopony has ever been brave enough. And Trixie doesn't have to explain her victory to a simple baby dragon that looks like he should still be in diapers. Face it, Trixie has performed a feat which nopony would ever hope or even attempt to accomplish; unlike you and your little _Lame _Six!" Trixie boasted coldly, before giving a triumphant laugh as she placed a menacing burn on Twilight and her friends. Even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looked steamed.

I too was at the edge of my rope. Not only she's a showoff, but she's also a bragger and a bully. I looked at Rainbow, who had a glare that can stare into the deepest of souls. Knowing what's she's gonna do, I stood ready.

"Why I outta-!" She shouted about to run to her, but I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder, making her stop in her place and look up at me.

"Forget it Rainbow. She's not worth it." I turned to the rest of them, "We wasted enough time here. Let's go." I said walking away.

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a azure aura and was hauled into the air, "WHAT THE!?" I was then hovered back to the group, but then went over to Trixie, who's horn was glowing azure as well.

"What's the big idea!? Put me down this instant!" I shouted struggling free from her grasp.

Trixie was circling me, while inspecting me, "Trixie has never seen a creature like you before. What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm a human. My names Daniel." I greeted while trying to keep my cool.

Trixie then laughed, "YOU!? A human!? Don't make Trixie laugh. Humans are nothing but old ponytales."

I growled at her. She's now pushing my buttons. I was then wrapped in Lavender aura and was hauled away from her, and was rejoined with Twilight and the others.

"You okay Daniel?" Twilight asked me while the aura disappeared.

"Yeah." I nodded while straightening my shirt, "She's such a loud mouth."

"I hear that." Spike said agreeing with me.

"Ya stay away frum Daniel, ya hear Trixie!?" Applejack shouted at the magician.

"Please, you hairless friend is simply a waste of Trixies time. Trixie believes he may be some use to Trixie." She said not impressed.

**(Play Mephiles Phase 2 from Sonic 06)**

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A sudden roar caught us all by surprise. The sound of this roar came from a very large creature. We then heard and felt the ground rumbling.

I turned to the source and my eyes widened. It was...a Vironous. It was freakin huge. Around 4 feet higher than Twilight's library. Drool dropped from its fangs and looked at us with hungry red eyes as it slowly made its way to the town. I noticed there was something wrong with it. A small hole was in the center of its mouth, and a slab of pink flesh was seen on the top of its forehead.

My eyes widened in shock, now that I put the pieces together. I snapped my head back at Trixie with a scowl on my face and pointed my finger at her, "YOU NEVER DEFEATED A VIRONOUS IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU SIMPLY TORE THE SCALE AND TOOTH OFF OF IT SO YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF LOOK BETTER!" I roared.

The ponies gasped and shot dirty looks at Trixie, who was now frightened out of her mind at the sight of the creature.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

The vironous heard my shouting and walked closer to the town.

"EVERYPONY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Shouted a mare.

The ponies started screaming and running for the hills and to their homes, hoping the Vironous wouldn't eat them.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Rainbow roared grabbing Trixie by the throat, "BECAUSE OF YOU, THE VIRONOUS IS GOING TO MAKE PONYVILLE INTO ITS PERSONAL FEEDING GROUND!"

Twilight grabbed Rainbow with her magic and pulled her away, "Now's not the time Rainbow! We have to do something before the Vironous get's here."

"There's nothing we can do!" Trixie said getting up weakly, "By the time it gets here, we're all doomed!"

I looked back at the Vironous, who was now at the edge of town, entering for its feeding time. Knowing the danger everypony was in, everything will become nothing but rubble. I looked back at my sword on my back, and thought for a second. They all gave me so much when I came to this world….and now it's time for me to return the favor. I nodded to myself and took my bag off my back.

"Twilight!" I shouted tossing my bag to her.

Twilight turned and caught my bag with her magic, "Daniel..?"

I had a face of determination and smiled a little, "Get everypony to cover, and make sure they stay clear of the Vironous." I commanded.

Twilight's eyes widened, knowing what I have planned, "Are you insane!? You can't fight against the Vironous! You'll get killed!"

The rest of the girls gasped in shock.

"Daniel! Don't go to it! We'll find another way to stop it!" Spike pleaded.

I shook my head, "We're running out of time. If we don't act now, we'll all die. I'll be fine. I was trained under the best for something like this. Trust me." I reassured while smiling.

They all looked at me, knowing this is a bad idea, but knew I was right.

"Please don't die on us sugarcube." Applejack said with a tear falling from her eye.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine. Now, get to cover!" I commanded, and ran to the Vironous.

(3rd person POV)

Twilight and the others watch Daniel run off to the source of the Vironous's location.

"Please be careful." Twilight muttered.

"He certainly is brave." Rarity said.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Spike said.

Meanwhile, Daniel arrived at the scene where the Vironous was searching the town for any ponies to eat.

"HEY UGLY!" Daniel shouted.

The Vironous stopped and looked back at Daniel, who was drawing out his trusty sword and getting into his battle stance.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE A MEAL OUTTA ME!" He shouted.

**(Stop music and insert Crisis City-The flame from Sonic 06)**

The Vironous roared and charged at Daniel, and Daniel charged as well.

"_Time to put my skills to the test." _He thought.

The Vironous raised one of its arms and threw it down for a powerful smash attack.

Daniel dodged the attack, and went for the legs. He slashed the front left leg with his sword and left a decent cut, making it bleed.

The Vironous roared in pain as his wounded leg fell to one knee. It looked at Daniel and snarled as it rose its spiky tail and lunged it at Daniel.

Daniel sharply turned and saw the tail coming and jumped out of the way just in time. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed him and hauled him into the air. Daniel went wide eyed and tried to free his arm that has his sword.

The Vironous snarled at Daniel as Saliva dripped from his fangs. It opened its mouth and slowly drew Daniel closer.

Twilight and the others saw what was happening and were now afraid out of their own minds.

"We gotta help him!" Rainbow shouted about to run to the fight, but was stopped when Applejack grabbed her and placed her into an arm lock, "Applejack what are you doing!? He needs us!"

"No! Look." Applejack said looking at the fight.

Rainbow stopped struggling and looked. She gasped tp what she was seeing.

Back at the fight, The vironous and threw Daniel into his mouth and was closing it, but Daniel held his hands up and stopped the jaws from closing. The jaws were pretty strong, but thanks to his training with his grandfather, Daniel was able to keep the jaw from closing.

He suddenly felt the back starting to get hot and he turned back and saw a light coming from the beast's throat. His eyes widened, knowing that was fire coming. All or nothing, using every bit of his strength, he threw the jaws open, and jumped out before the flames burst out of the Vironouses mouth. He crashed into shack, causing it to shatter and burst wood everywhere.

Daniel groaned as he started getting up. He was injured. Parts of the wood splintered him, a cut was seen on his face, due to his face being contacted to one of the beast's tooth when he jumped out and his left hand was bleeding since a tooth punchered it. However, Daniel was far from done. He brought his sword up and got back into his battle stance.

"Is that all you got Lizard Freak!?" Daniel shouted.

The Vironous snarled and fired its fire breath attack.

Daniel managed to evade the attack, but bits of his clothing was now burned. He charged again and tried going for the underbelly, which was mostly the softest part of any lizard. He slashed his sword left and right, leaving marks everywhere.

the Vironous once again roared in pain and then collapsed his belly to the ground, hoping it would crush Daniel.

Daniel however, managed to get out of the way in time, but was now breathing heavily, while standing on his knee.

"_This creature is sure putting up one hell of a fight. I have to end this now before it continues its rampage through ponyville." _Daniel thought.

The Vironous turned its head to Daniel and snarled again.

Daniel snarled back, telling the creature he's far from done.

The Vironous then fired his fire breath attack again, making Daniel jump out of the way, but it saw it coming. It quickly threw its tail up and threw it down with tons of force, causing Daniel to collide to the ground and scream in pain. The creatures spikes punchered through Daniel and left deep wounds on his back.

Twilight and the others heard Daniels scream and gasped.

"NOOO!" Twilight screamed.

"No..he can't be…" Rarity said with tears falling from her eyes.

The Vironous rose its tail up and looked back at Daniel, who was not moving at all. It took the sign thinking he's dead. The Vironous rose up, pretty injured from its battle against Daniel, and then walked off to Ponyville, ready to feed.

Twilight and the others were now frightened now that the Vironous made its way to the center of town, looking down at them with hunger in its eyes.

It snarled and opened its mouth, ready to cook them up and feed off of them.

"No..Not like this!" Applejack shouted.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Rarity screamed.

"This is it..it's all over.." Twilight muttered.

She traced back her memories to everything in her life, getting her cutie mark, making friends...and meeting Daniel. Everything was now coming to their ends.

…

…

…

Or has it?

**(Stop music and insert Crisis City- Whirlwind from Sonic 06)**

WHACK

A rock came out of nowhere and hit the Vironous on the head, making it turn to the source.

The girls looked up and saw something that made them gasp in relief and shock...it was Daniel, but bleeding badly and wounded.

Blood was dripping from his head and leaked down across his face. He had his left eye closed, and was breathing heavily.

Daniel took a step forward and rose his sword again, "Get away from them you BITCH!" He snapped.

The Vironous roared at Daniel and faced him again.

Daniel knew he was running out of time. If he can't kill it quickly, his body will shut down again. Suddenly, he saw a blue glowing mark on the creature's back. Daniel knew that's the creatures weak spot. Taking that chance, Daniel charged again, putting all of his strength into it.

The Vironous roared and whipped its tail at him, but Daniel jumped out of the way, and jumped onto it and ran up its body, surprising the main six, and Trixie by his bravery. The vironous roared and tried to shake him off, but daniel stopped and held on to its scales and waited for the Vironous to tire out.

When it did, Daniel ran forward and made it to the glowing mark. Daniel raised his sword, and stabbed the mark with all his might, making the creature roar in pain. He withdrew his sword and blood-like magic bursted everywhere. Daniel knew the creature was weakening, and went for one more attack, but then saw a shadow over him, and turned to come face to face with the Vironouses tail. He quickly moved out of the way, and the tail made contact with the mark, making it roar in pain again, and withdrew its tail.

Daniels body was giving away, and decided it's now or never. He jumped in the air, with his sword ready to stab the mark.

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** He shouted and forced his sword deeply into the mark.

The Vironous roared in never ending pain and its body swayed a little off balance. It threw its head up for one last roar...and fell to the ground...now dead.

**(Stop Music)**

The girls, Spike, Trixie, and everypony saw this in so much shock and awe that Daniel actually defeated one of the most powerful creatures to be known in Equestria.

(Daniel 1st person POV)

I was breathing heavily, due to the wounds I received, and to a huge relief that the Vironous is now dead. I slowly got up and looked back at the ponies, who were coming out of their hiding spots and were looking at me with so much shock. I simply chuckled weakly and smiled, "Is...anypony hurt?" I asked to the crowd.

Silence fell….until they all started roaring with cheering and clapping their hands. I was happy they were all safe, and neither of them were hurt. I slowly walked off the dead Vironous and walked over to the girls, who were relieved that I was okay.

"Ehehehe….I told you all so." I said weakly, and then fell to the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I was awoken by the sound of a monitor again. I guess I'm in the hospital again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar white ceiling. I slowly rose from the bed and saw hundreds of flowers and gifts. I was a little surprised by this. Who gave me all this? What happened while I was out this time? What-URK! Okay, now my body is screaming for relaxation. I slowly placed my head down again and sighed. I was happy that the town is safe, but the question is...are they worried about me again?

I heard the door open and I looked up a little. My spirits went up when I saw a familiar white and brown patched colt...it was Pipsqueak. He was sad though, and he walked over to the pile of flowers and placed them down, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why the long face Pipsqueak?" I asked the little colt.

He jolted his head and snapped his head to me and went wide eyed. Tears fell from his eyes and he lunged at me, like before when I first came to this hospital.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!" He shouted while clinging onto me tightly and sobbing.

I simply smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "Shh...it's okay Pipsqueak. I'm here...shhh." I stood there, continuing to hold onto him, while he was crying his eyes out. I stroked his mane, which made him more calm.

After the course of 10 minutes, he finally looked up at me, and smiled, "I thought we lost you." He whispered.

smiled and wiped any tears left, "You won't lose me that easily little rascle. I'll always be here." I said poking his nose, making him giggle, "Now the question is, how long was I out for?"

My question brought an uneased look to Pipsqueak but answered, "Two weeks."

…..WHAAAAT!? TWO WHOLE WEEKS!? That's the longest I've ever slept in my life. No wonder he was worried about me. I frowned a little, "I'm sorry for making you worried Pip. But, I'm here and awake now." I said smiling again.

He smiled and nuzzled into my chest, making my heart explode in happiness.

I smiled and held him for a bit, happy for his company.

We stayed like this for a while, until I heard the door open, and saw Red Heart walk in.

She gasped when she saw me awake, "Oh my goodness! You're awake!" She said relived.

I simply chuckled, "Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"But...you've been.."

"Out for two weeks. Pipsqueak told me that. All that matters now is that I'm awake now, and everything's alright." I said smiling.

Red Heart calmed herself, and then smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, Twilight and the others are here as well. Would you like for me to bring them in?"

"That would be nice." I said nodding.

She nodded back and left the room, leaving me and Pipsqueak alone.

I looked down at him and smiled while stroking his brown mane.

He looked up at me and smiled back, but then frowned.

"You okay?" I asked.

Pipsqueak sighed and got off of me, "...There's something I want to tell you Daniel."

I nodded, "Okay...what is it?"

He fiddled with his fingers a little and looked down, "You see...I'm-"

He was cut off when the door opened saw Twilight and the others at the door.

"DANNY!" Pinkie shouted and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

What I saw from her surprised me. Her mane was flat and lost its poofy form, and her original color was darkened and she had tears in her eyes.

"Easy Pinkie. It's okay. I'm okay now." I whispered while hugging her back.

She released me and smiled sadly at me. She slowly backed away allowing one of the others next.

Applejack was next to hug me, and her eyes were pouring with tears, "Ah'm so glad yer okay sugarcube." She whispered.

I smiled returned the hug, "You won't lose me that easily AJ." I whispered while stroking her mane a little, and I felt her cheeks burning with a blush.

She finally got off of me and smiled while wiping any tears left.

Twilight came next and was in tears as well. She gave me a hug as well and sobbed quietly.

I wrapped my arms around her and shushed her quietly and soothingly while stroking her soft, silky mane, "Shh...I'm here now Twilight. I'm okay..shh."

She held onto me for a while and finally let go and smiled. She wiped the last of her tears and moved back.

Rarity came up next and was in tears to. She gently grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so relieved you're alright darling. You truly are our knight in shining armor." She said happily.

I smiled and gently rubbed her hand with my thumb, "I'll always protect you all, not matter what."

She blushed, but smiled, and then backed away.

Rainbow flew above me, who had a tear or two from her eyes, but smiled, "How you holding up?"

I smiled back, "Doing very well, now that you're all here."

"You really gave us a heart attack Daniel. But still, what you did….was…. SO AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed.

I simply chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed the show."

She smiled and handed back, while Fluttershy walked up to me.

Holy shit, she's a wreck. Her beautiful sky blue eyes were all red and puffy from her crying, and some bits of her mane was a little frizzy. I was about to say something when she lunged at me, and cried her eyes out, surprising me so much.

"Fluttershy hasn't slept and eaten in days daring. She was really worried about you." Rarity explained.

Wow, I can't believe she was _this_ worried. It tore my heart apart as I looked down at her, while she was sobbing quietly, and shaking violently against me. I gently wrapped my arms around her tenderly and returned the embrace, "Shh...It's okay Fluttershy. I'm here, I'm here...shhh." I whispered while I gently rocked back and forth, and stroking her soft mane softly.

It actually did the trick, because her sobbing slowly silently, along with her shaking. She lifted her head up and I looked into her sparkling eyes, "I...I was so *Hiccup* worried about you. *Sniff* I thought we *Hiccup* lost you." She said while her tears continued to fall.

I smiled softly and laid my head on hers, "I don't plan on going anywhere Fluttershy. I'm staying here with you...and the rest of you." I leaned and kissed her forehead, hoping it would calm her down, but my kiss made her blush bright crimson and her wings twitched and opened a little.

I heard the girls giggle by her reaction and I simply smiled at her. I looked down and saw my bag and sword safe and sound.

The door opened again and Red Heart came in, "Alright everypony, let's let Daniel rest for tonight, and he'll be checked out tomorrow."

They all nodded and left, leaving only Pipsqueak behind.

"Pipsqueak?" I asked.

"Ms. Red Heart...can...can I stay with Daniel Please?" He asked hoping.

She thought this over for a second, until she looked at me, "This decision is up to you dear."

I looked down at him, who had pleaded eyes. I didn't understand why he wanted to stay with me, but I couldn't just say no to him, not to mention it was late. I simply smiled and nodded, "You can stay for tonight Pip."

Pipsqueak smiled and hugged me tightly, "Thank you Daniel! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!"

I never seen him this happy before, but it made me smile and I hugged him back.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." Red heart said leaving us.

I turned off the lights and pulled the covers over us.

Pipsqueak nuzzled into my chest and scooted closer to me.

I smiled warmly and a tear fell from my eye. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to me in a protective manner.

"Goodnight Pipsqueak." I whispered.

"Goodnight…...daddy."

My eyes snapped open to the last part he said, "What did you say?"

"I-I-I mean..Good night Daniel." He hesitated a little.

Why did he call me...daddy? What is it about him that lead him to call me that? I guess I'll worry about it later. I smiled again and kissed his forehead, "Alright. Goodnight."

I slowly closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take hold.

* * *

My eyes opened a little when I heard the sound of whimpering. I lifted my head and saw Pipsqueak moving a little and had tears falling.

"Mommy...Daddy...please come back...I Love you." He cried softly in his sleep.

My heart shattered by what he said. Did he...lose his parents? No, I can't worry about that now, Pipsqueak needs me. I brought him closer to me and slowly stroked his mane and shushed him quietly, "Shh...I'm here Pipsqueak. Don't cry...shhh."

It did the trick and his crying softened to hiccups, until he stopped. He then nuzzled into me and slept peacefully.

It made me sad that Pipsqueak might have lost his parents. If he did….I'll be there to protect him, and to care for him. I laid my head back down and kissed his forehead, "I'll always be here for you Pipsqueak. I promise."

I then closed my eyes again, and allowed sleep to take over once more.


	8. Chapter 8 (Edited)

Chapter 8: Canterlot (Un-edited)

Once more, another day rose over Ponyville, and I awoke in the hospital. Around two weeks ago, a mare named Trixie came to Ponyville and placed us all in danger, because she had caused a legendary creature known as a Vironous to attack because she tore a scale and tooth off of it, and the creature ended up tracking her. Taking my chances, I told my friends to get the others to safety while I dealt with the Vironous. I was still banged up a little, and I have puncture wounds on my back, but thankfully, the doctors and nurses used their magic and healed my wounds, but the scars where the Vironous hit me remained. Due to my bravery, everypony in Ponyville remembered me and had sent me gifts and flowers to me, to show their gratitude to me for what I did for them.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down, to see Pipsqueak sleeping peacefully in my arms. I knew something was bothering him, due to the fact he had a nightmare last night, something about his parents. He also called me daddy as well, and I don't know why. I'll soon get the answers I need, but for now, today will just be an easy going day.

I gently grasped Pipsqueak's shoulder and shook it gently, "Pipsqueak, it's time to get up." I whispered in his ear.

Pipsqueak moaned in his sleep and stirred, and finally opened his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked up at me, and smiled a little, "Morning Daniel."

"Morning Pip. Sleep well?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, and really well...because I was here with you."

I smiled and ruffled his mane, which made him giggle again.

The door opened again, and I saw Red Heart walk in, and smile at us, "Good morning Daniel. Are feeling better?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a lot better now."

She nodded, "Glad you are. Also, Rarity wanted me to give these to you." She walked up to me and handed me a bag, filled with clothing.

This must be the clothing she made for me and gave me yesterday, but never got a chance to check them out since the battle with the Vironous. I smiled and thanked her while taking the bag from her.

"Pipsqueak, you'll have to come with me so-" Red Heart started.

"NO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH DANIEL!" Pipsqueak shouted while clinging onto me, surprising me and Red Heart.

I was surprised by his sudden raise in voice, and he was scared. It broke my heart a little, seeing him like this, but I needed to get up and get dressed. I gently grasped his shoulder, making him look up at me, "I need to get up and get dressed, little buddy. I'll be out in a minute."

"But-" I cut him off by placing my fingers on his lips.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to, you can wait outside the door for me with Red Heart, until I come out." I reassured while smiling.

"You promise?" He asked me sadly.

I smiled and nodded, "Promise."

He still looked unsure of himself, but he hesitantly nodded, "O-okay."

I smiled and ruffled his mane, "That's my boy."

He smiled a little and walked out with Red Heart.

I sighed and tore off my hospital gown and started putting on my new clothing. Had to hand it to her, Rarity does wonders when it comes to making clothing. My shirt was white, with some black, jagged lining on the shoulder blades, and on the neck brace. The pants were black with white streaks on the side, and my new jacket was black as well, with red and gold streaks on it. I was really amazed, and I'm still wondering if the gold streaks are made of real gold, because they look so real. Meh, I'll ask her later.

After about a minute, I threw my sword and backpack on my back and walked out of my room, and like I expected, Pipsqueak and Red Heart were waiting outside of the door.

Immediately, Pipsqueak lunged at me and gave me a hug, which surprised me, but I smiled and hugged him back.

I looked at Red Heart, who was smiling while a lone tear leaked from her eye.

I smiled at her and thanked her again, signed some papers and documents, and left the hospital, with the little colt in my arms. I wonder how the others are doing now. I bet they're waiting for me outside of the hospital. On cue, I opened the door, and I was right, all of my friends were in front of me and they smiled at me.

"Welcome back sugarcube." Applejack welcomed with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded.

"We're glad you're okay now dear." Rarity said, "Not only that, you look very dashing in your new clothing."

I blushed a little, but smiled, "Thank you again for the clothing. It was really nice of you."

"Anytime darling." Rarity said bowing a little.

"Looks like Pipsqueak is taking a very big liking to you Daniel." Twilight said as the little colt was being held in my arms.

I smiled and stroked his mane a little, "I guess so. He didn't want to leave my side, even when I needed to get ready."

"Oh, the poor dear." Rarity said, "I'm glad he has somepony like you Daniel. He's such a sweet little colt."

I nodded, "I agree."

I looked back at Twilight, who seemed to have a shocked face. I arched a brow and asked, "You okay Twilight?"

The rest of the gang looked at her as well, and saw her expression.

"Twilight? You feeling alright?" Spike asked.

"WE FORGOT TO MAKE ARRANGEMENTS WITH PRINCESS CELESTIA!" The unicorn shouted.

Who the heck is Princess Celestia? I was about to ask, but without any warning, she huddled all of us together and her horn began to glow, "EVERYPONY! CELESTIA! CANTERLOT! NOW!" she screamed.

I was about to say something again, but then we all vanished into thin air.

Around about an hour later, me, Twilight, Spike and the rest of us were on the train to this city called Canterlot. During the ride, Twilight and the others explained to me about Princess Celestia, along with her younger sister, Princess Luna, who were the rulers of Equestria. After they explained everything, I was shocked out of my own mind, that I was going to meet royalty. I didn't know what to do, but I hope it would work out well when I meet them.

The train ride was pretty damn long. Through the course of about 1 hour through the ride, Twilight and the others chatted away, while I was looking out the window with Pipsqueak asleep next to me. My mind was still spinning that I was meeting royalty for the first time, and meeting a princess is a huge honor. I just hope I don't screw this up, because I knew that bad things would happen.

"Daniel?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard somepony's voice, along with a hand on my shoulder. The pony with that kind of voice was Twilight.

"You okay?" She asked.

I sighed and looked back out the window, "Not really, Twilight. I'm nervous about all this. I'm meeting royalty in person. This is the most biggest thing that's ever happen to me in my young life, and I hope I don't screw this up, for my sake."

Twilight then cupped my cheek gently and made me look into her beautiful lavender eyes, "You don't have to worry, Daniel. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the most gentle and friendliest ponies I know. I knew Celestia ever since I was a filly, and she would never hurt anypony. Just be yourself, and everything will be fine."

Her soft voice and explanation about Celestia made me more calm about meeting her. If she's as nice as Twilight says she is, then I had nothing to fear.

I took a breath and smiled, "Thanks Twi."

Twilight blushed that I called her 'Twi', and I just realized what I said and it was my turn to blush like an idiot.

"Bu..I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. Your beautiful eyes distracted me-Gah! Wait that's not what I meant! I meant your mane looks really nice-GAH! NONONONO! I-I-I-I mean you're a pretty mare-GAH! No that's not what I meant either! I mean….Uh...I…"

I face palmed by my stupid babbling mouth and words. Where in the name of hell did all that even come from!? Twilight must think I'm a freak now.

"You...think I'm...pretty?" She asked me.

I looked back up at her, and she was blushing like crazy by what I told her while she was holding some of her hair. Her burning red cheeks made her look cute, along with her lavender eyes sparkling like Amethyst. As much as I wanted to deny it, she was pretty...no, she was beautiful.

"Well...yeah, why wouldn't you be?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

Twilight's blush deepened, but she then smiled, "Thank you, Daniel." She then leaned forward and literally kissed me on the cheek...ON THE FUCKING CHEEK!

My body froze in shock, my eyes widened as big as dinner plates, and my face went all red.

Twilight had a even more shocked look, and her face went back to the deep shade of red as before, "I..I-I-I.."

We were both at a loss of words by what just happened right now. I didn't even know how to approach this crisis, neither did she. We were both sitting here, blushing like crazy, trying to make our next move, but nothing...SOMETHING PLEASE HAPPEN BEFORE I KILL MYSELF!

"NEXT STOP, CANTERLOT!" The conductor shouted, leaving me to breath out a huge sigh in relief in my head. Thank GOD!

"I...better get my stuff." Twilight said getting up and walking away, with the blush still present on her cheeks.

The blush on my cheeks lessened, but remained. I breathed out in huge relief and looked down at Pipsqueak, who was surprisingly still asleep through the whole episode. I gently shook his shoulder, "Wake up Pipsqueak, we're here."

"Mmmm...five more minutes." He muttered turning away.

I chuckled, "Come on lazy flank." I said in a playful way and picked him up.

At that, Pipsqueak gently wrapped his arms around my neck, and nuzzled into my shoulder.

Ugh! Why does he have to be so adorable!? If he keeps this up, my heart is literally going to explode. I smiled and shook my head, while I grabbed my sword and bag. After collecting my belongings, I joined up with the others, and we all got off the train.

"Awww, isn't this the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Rarity cooed while looking at me while I was holding onto the sleeping Colt.

"R-really...cute." Fluttershy whispered.

I smiled and patted his back, which made me recieve another nuzzle from him. God, you're killing me with your cuteness, Pipsqueak!

"Come on Everypony, Princess Celestia and Luna are waiting for us." Twilight called out to us.

We all followed her, and my eyes were zipping through the city with awe and amazement.

The city was damn gorgeous! Many of the building were pure white, and all the ponies were wearing fancy clothing. Besides the beautiful night sky, Canterot was now #2 on my list of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"Woow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Simply marvelous, isn't it Daniel dear? Canterlot is the most beautiful city in all of Equestria." Rarity described with her face beaming.

I saw Applejack only rolling her eyes in response.

I simply chuckled, and then asked Twilight, "Hey Twi, I want to know, how do you, and the others know Princess Celestia and Luna so well?"

Twilight blushed a little when I called her Twi again, but explained, "Well, I knew Celestia when I was a filly, like I said before, but I'm also her student." Twilight explained.

"You're the prized pupil of the ruler of Equestria?" I asked shocked.

Twilight shyly nodded.

I smiled, "Wow, you being the student of the ruler of Equestria. I'm really impressed. You must be something." I said winking at her, making her blush go deeper.

Pipsqueak finally woke up and I placed him down and allowed him to walk beside me, holding my hand.

We continued our walking, until we made to a pair of double doors, being guarded by two pony guards in gold armor.

"We have an appointment with Princess Celestia." Twilight said to the guards.

They nodded and let us by.

But then, they cut me off by putting their spears in front of me, "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked in surprise and anger.

"We've never seen anypony like you before. Not to mention you're carrying a weapon on your back." One guard said suspiciously.

Great, just what I needed, "I have no intention of hurting Princess Celestia. I carry this sword with me because it was a gift given to me by someone I love." I explained.

The guard looked deeper into my eyes….until he spoke again, "Very well, you may enter, but we're keeping our eyes on you."

I sarcastically nodded and walked by, and rejoined with the others. I looked back at the guards, who were still eyeing me.

"What's up with them being all bossy?" I asked pointing my thumb back to them.

"Sorry, the guards take their job seriously, and Princess Celestia and Luna are the heart and soul of Equestria." Twilight explained, which I nodded in understanding. As long as they don't try to get on my bad side, things will be fine.

I looked around inside of the castle while walking with the others, until we made it to another double pair of red doors. They opened and I saw a glass painting of six colorful mares emitting violet beams at a dark unicorn, and another turning a dragon like monster to stone.

These must be murals about the past events that happened before I came here to Equestria. I need to get into this later on.

I looked forward and saw two large females, that looked to be around in their 30s to mid 40s. The one on the left was white, with flowing hair with a color of light pink, green and blue. She wore a gold and white dress while wearing gold jewelry and a crown on her head. She also had wings and a horn. The mark on her arm had the symbol of the sun.

The women on her right resembles a few similarities to her, but was slightly different. She had blue skin and had flowing hair like the other, but was blue, and sparkled like stars. She wore a dark blue dress with black streaks in them. She had the mark of a crescent moon on her arm.

I then saw Twilight and the others bow to them. It then picked up in my head they were the rulers, so I quickly kneeled and bowed my head as well.

"It was most wise of you to bow in the face of royalty, outsider." A female voice stated in a serious tone.

Already, I was feeling my nerves resurface again. Fuck, I'm fucked! I'M FUCKED! Damn it Twilight, you told me she was nice! Oh man, I'm screwed. I felt my body shake violently, waiting to what horrible fate awaits me…...but then I felt a soft, white hand gently grasp my chin, making me look up. At the instant, I felt all of my nerves and fears wash away when I looked up and saw the white mare giving me a warm smile.

"However, those who are friends to Twilight and her friends, are always welcome her to Canterlot. I welcome you, Daniel Blaze." She greeted in a softer, and motherly tone.

"You...know me?" I asked surprised while I stood again.

"Of course. Twilight has mentioned you in her letters, and we have heard of your victory over the legendary Vironous. Not even our top soldiers could stand up to a powerful creature like that." She explained.

"Your skills are very impressive, let alone you being a human." The blue mare added.

"Wait, you know I'm a human?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. We've know about the human race for a while now, but seeing one in person is something else." The white mare explained.

I nodded in understanding. Guess Lyra's word about me spreaded faster than I thought. Okay, I need to know what names each of them are, and I think I got it down correctly, "Hmm...let me see, you're Princess Celestia.." I said, pointing at the white mare, "And you're Luna, right?" I asked pointing at the blue mare.

The two gave me warm smiles, "Yes, we are the rulers of Equestria, and the controllers of the night and day." Celestia explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by controlling the day and night?" I asked.

"I control the sun, while my sister controls the night." Celestia explained.

Okay, I was finding that a little hard to believe, "I'm sorry your highnesses, but I'm finding that a little hard to believe." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Why do you say that?" Celestia asked.

"Well, the sun and moon from my world aren't controlled at all. The moon orbits around Earth, while Earth orbits around the sun." I explained. The two princesses looked at me with surprise, while I heard a scribble coming from behind me, and I knew it was Twilight.

"So, your planet orbits around your sun?" Celestia asked.

I nodded, "Sorry, but it's basically impossible to move something that's a million times bigger than the planet itself, but if you can prove it to me, then I'll reconsider it." I said.

Celestia smiled, "Very well Daniel." She turned to the window, where the sun was present and her horn glowed in a golden aura.

I didn't know whether to believe if she can really move the sun, considering the sun is thousands of miles away from the pla-pla-pal-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-WHAAAAAAAAT!? The sun started moving in circles and moved left and right. I was shocked out of my own mind, beyond anything I've ever seen. Due to all the phenomenon I've seen in my life, this bumps it up to #1.

Celestia moved the sun back in place, and her aura vanished. She turned to me and smiled, "Well?"

I didn't even respond to her. My body was in total shock mode. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, my jaw was open, and I was spacing out. A cyan hand waved in front of my face.

"Daniel, you okay?" Rainbow called out.

I was finally able to snap out of my shocked state, and shake my head to regain composure, "Y-yeah. I'm okay." I turned back to Celestia, "Man, I guess you proved me wrong your highness. I hope you can forgive me."

"All is forgiven Daniel, and as a friend, you may call me Celestia." Celestia said.

I nearly went back into my shocked state. Above all the ponies, and creatures in Equestria, the princess, the ruler of this world….wants to be my friend!? "What? You...want to...be my….friend?"

Celestia smiled warmly, "Of course Daniel. From everything that has happened, and through what you have done for Twilight and her friends, anypony that is friends with Twilight is certainly a friend to me." Celestia explained.

"And to me as well, young Daniel." Luna added.

…

…

…

I couldn't believe it. The Princesses of Equestria...as my friends. I didn't even know how to approach this.

"Daniel?" I looked back up at Celestia.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

I slowly nodded, "Y-yeah. It's just...I can't believe you and your sister, above all ponies in this world, want to be my friends. This is just a lot to take in." I explained.

Celestia smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm always friends to all ponies and creatures alike in Equestria, and always will."

I smiled a little and nodded in understanding.

Celestia turned to Twilight, "Twilight, you brought the Elements of Harmony, did you not?" She asked.

Twilight nodded, "I did. There in my bag."

The Elements of Harmony. I remember that name before when I first came here to Equestria. Wanting to know more, I asked the sun princess, "Celestia, what are the Elements of Harmony?"

Celestia smiled, "The Elements of Harmony are six gems that bind and create the magic of friendship. They are known as Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic." She explained.

"Twilight and her friends are also the bearers of those Elements." Luna added.

I turned back to the girls, who each were putting a necklace on while Twilight was wearing a tiara, which was gold and had a six pointed star that was hot pink.

Rarity's was a purple gem in the shape of a diamond.

Fluttershy's was pink and was in the shape of a butterfly.

Rainbow's gem was red, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Applejack's gem was orange, with a hint of green, and was in the shape of an apple.

And lastly, Pinkie's was light blue and had a balloon shape.

"You guys are the bearers of the Elements?" I asked surprised.

"We sure are, sugarcube." Applejack answered.

I smiled, "Let me guess what each of you are...Rarity is Generosity, Pinkie Laughter, Rainbow Loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy Kindness, and lastly Twilight, the Element of Magic." I said, surprising the mares, Spike and Pipsqueak.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"Well, each of you have been showing me what you're all capable of, and also through your attitudes, and along with the way you act towards me and yourselves. So I figured those are your elements." I explained.

"Wow. That's amazing." Twilight said.

I chuckled. Then, I felt something in my body surge through me, which caught my attention. I then looked at the Element of Magic, and the surge got stronger. It was like...it was calling to me.

"You okay Daniel?" Twilight asked me.

"Not sure. It feels like...your element is...calling to me." I explained when I walked closer. As I did, the gem let off a small glow, which was adding more surprise to me and to the others. I slowly reached for the gem and touched it, and not prepared, the Element glowed brightly and removed itself from the Tiara.

"What the heck?" I asked surprised. I then saw the other Elements fly freely from the necklaces and started to circle around me. I was shocked and surprised by what was happening, but the others were beyond shocked.

"Celestia, what's happening!?" I asked freaking out.

"I don't know!" She answered.

Suddenly, the Element of Kindness shot a pink beam into my chest, causing me to gasp. I felt its unknown power surging into my body, but was followed up with another jolt of energy. One by one, each of the Elements shot their beam of magic and energy into my body, and followed up with the Element of Magic being the last.

I was then hauled into the air, and was engulfed into a bright light. I felt my body burning from this energy and I was screaming while holding my head in pain. I heard the sound of the others screaming my name. Finally, the Elements stopped glowing and fell to the ground, with me following suit.

"DANIEL!" I heard the girls shout.

I groaned and tried to get up. I felt a pair of hands press against my chest and helped me up.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Celestia asked worried.

"I...I think so. But man, that was a new experience to me. I've never felt anything like that before." I explained while holding my head to ease the throbbing, "Has this ever happen before?"

Celestia shook her head, "No. That was first I've ever seen in many moons." She said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and finally got back on my feet and rubbed off any pain left in my head. I then asked, "Yeah. Also, what do you mean by many moons?"

"Me and Luna have lived for thousands of years." She answered.

I looked at them wide eyed by her answer. THOUSANDS OF YEARS!? Holy shit. I can't believe they lived that long, and are still living.

"Really!? You and your sister lived that long? That's really something. Man, you and your sister surprised me. For ones living that long, I'm amazed you two still look so young and very beautiful." I commented winking at them.

The two Princesses blush by my words, "You think..we look youthful?" luna asked.

"Of course. How can nopony see that? You two are very beautiful. I'm still surprised nopony would be dating you two, since you two are very pretty mares, along with being the rulers of Equestria." I explained smiling.

My words made the two blush deeper. Celestia smiled, "Thank you Daniel. You're really different than anypony we've met."

I smiled, "Thank you, Celestia."

"I believe you're all exhausted from your ride here. I'll let my guards escort you all to your proper rooms." Celestia said.

A few guards came into the room, and escorted us out of the throne room. While we were walking to our rooms, my mind was still playing the events to what happened when I felt the Element's powers. What was it all about? Why did it happen? What even happen to me?

Me and Pipsqueak were in our room, while Pipsqueak was taking a small nap, I was still figuring out what had happened with the Elements. I got up from my chair and walked outside on the balcony, resting my shoulders on the bars.

"What could it mean? What's the secret behind all that? Why did it even hap-AGH!" I stopped when the familiar throbbing coming back into my head. I grabbed it and squeezed my head, not doing me any good. Then…

FLASH

I then saw a vision, three shadowy figures, each giving me a toothy, wicked grin.

"You'll regret ever messing with us Danny boy."

I opened my eyes and breathed heavily, while I felt sweat trickle down my face. What the hell was that all about? What kind of vision did I just see? And mostly, Why did it happen? Man, this was making my head spin. I...I need to think this through, and try to calm down. I sighed and walked back into the room. I grabbed my sword and placed it on my back. I then grabbed a scroll and quill and wrote a small note to Pipsqueak.

"Pipsqueak, If you get this, I've left the room to go on a calm walk alone. I don't want you to worry little guy. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I just need to clear my head. Daniel."

I placed the scroll next to him and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked out of the castle and took a stroll around the city, but not to far from the castle. The last thing I want to do is to get lost.

All the Canterlot ponies were doing their usual, talking, eating, and so forth. They were acting more differently than the Ponyville ponies, due to how they're behaving, their clothing and how they communicate with one another.

During my calm stroll, they were looking at me, while I heard some of them whisper.

"Who's that?"

"I must say, his clothing is rather dashing."

"Is he a guard, due to the sword on his back?"

I smiled and sighed and continued forward while I was lost in thought, but then I didn't see where I was going, and bumped into somepony. I landed on my ass and rubbed my head.

"Owww." I opened my eyes and saw a stallion, who was wearing a fancy suit, with a rose on the side, light blue eyes, fancy mane, tail and mustache, and wore black pants.

The mare next to him was beautiful. She was white like the stallion, had light pink mane, tail, wore a light purple dress, light purple shadowing on her eyes, thick eyelashes, and purple eyes.

I quickly got up and bowed my head, "I'm really sorry, mister! I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized. I looked back up and offered my hand to him, "Let me help you up."

He smiled and took it, "Thank you, young man."

"Again, I'm really sorry. I was just deep in thought." I apologized again.

The stallion chuckled, "Quite alright, sonny. Not the first time somepony bumped into me by mistake."

I chuckled a little as well, "Well, glad that's cleared up now. My name is Daniel Blaze by the way." I greeted.

The stallion and mare looked at me with surprise, "Wait, you're the Daniel Blaze, the pony that took down that leviathan Vironous from Ponyville?" the stallion asked.

I was surprised by that, "Well, I'm actually a human, and how do you know about that?"

"The news has spread fast, and some of the Canterlot ponies know about it as well." the mare explained.

"Wow. Hope I don't become a celebrity." I joked and laughed, and the two laughed as well.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Daniel. I'm Fancy Pants, and this is Fleur De Lis." He greeted.

"Fleur is fine with me. And I must say, you're a handsome young man, aren't you?" She asked rather in a seductive voice.

I blushed deeply and laughed, "Yeah, I've been getting that for a bit. No surprise there."

"By the way, where do you live Mr. Daniel?" He asked.

"I live in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends." I said.

"Really? Do you know a mare named Rarity, by any chance?" Fancy Pants asked.

I smiled, "Of course I know her, she's one of my friends. How do you know her?" I asked.

"Rarity and I are good friends. She's such a lovely mare. Please tell her I said Hi." He requested.

"Will do. Well, I don't want to keep you two waiting. I'm gonna walk around a little longer and then head back to the castle, and-" I said but was cut off.

"You're staying at the castle?" Fancy Pants asked surprised.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm staying there for the time being during my visit here in Canterlot." I explained.

"Well, Fleur and I are impressed. Not many ponies stay at the castle." Fancypants said.

"Well, it's my first time living at a castle and meeting the princesses." I explained.

Fancy Pants and Fleur looked at one another and smiled, and then looked back at me, "How long will you be visiting Canterlot, Mr. Daniel?" Fancypants asked.

"Probably for two days. Why'd you ask?" I asked.

"Me and Fleur will be seeing the Wonderbolts race today, and we would be delighted that you would join us." Fancy offered.

"Really? You don't mind at all?" I asked surprised.

"Not at all. I would like to know more about you, and anypony who's friends with the Princess and Rarity, is a friend of mine." He said smiling.

Man. I can't believe I'm making friends fast. I was surprised and happy at the same time. Not wanting to be rude by the offer, I smiled and nodded, "I would be honored to join you and Fleur."

The two smiled, "Excellent. Meet us at the stadium at 5:00. We'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Fancy said.

"Me as well, Fancy Pants." I said holding my hand out to him.

He smiled and shook it.

I smiled at Fleur and held my hand out to her, "It was nice meeting you, Fleur."

She smiled and shook my hand, "You as well dear. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

My face flared up, and she giggled while the two walked away. I couldn't believe I got kissed by another mare. First Twilight, and now Fleur. How in the world am I so popular with the mares? Sigh, well, might as well head back to the castle now. Another thing came to my mind, who are the Wonderbolts? I shrugged it off and walked back.

It was around noon, so I had plenty of time until the race at the stadium, if I knew where it was. Eh, I'll ask Celestia later on. I walked back inside, glad that the guards didn't piss me off when I walked through. I made it back into the throne room, where Celestia and Luna were talking to Twilight, Pipsqueak, Spike and the others.

Pipsqueak turned and saw me, "Daniel!" He ran to me and pounced on me with a hug.

I smiled and patted his back.

"Where have you been?" Rainbow asked.

I shrugged, "I took a stroll through some parts of Canterlot, and met some nice ponies." I turned to Rarity, "By the way Rarity, do you know a stallion by the name of Fancypants by any chance?"

She gasped, "I do! How do you know him?" She asked surprised.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well, I kinda bumped into him, if you know what I mean."

"I see. What did you and him talk about?" She asked.

"Not much. He told me he and this mare named Fleur know about my victory from the Vironous battle, and they told me many of the Canterlot ponies know about it." I explained.

"Wow. Never thought the word would spread fast." Rainbow said.

I chuckled, "I know what you mean. Hope I don't become a celebrity." I said, making us all laugh.

Our laughter silenced when the doors opened.

I turned and saw another stallion. He had white fur, like some of the ponies I've been seeing. He had light blue eyes, had golden hair, and a tail, along with wearing a fancy outfit.

"Auntie Celestia, I've just returned from the Griffin kingdom, and...and…" He paused when he saw me with wide eyes. He was silent for the moment, until he practically shouted, "BY THE NAME OF STAR SWIRLED THE BEARDED, WHAT IN THE NAME OF TATRUS IS THAT MONSTROSITY!?" He asked pointing at me.

I groaned. Great, just what I needed. Another Asshole.

"Calm yourself Blueblood, this is Daniel Blaze. He's a human, and our guest." Celestia explained.

Blueblood? This must be the stallion Rarity and Rainbow brought up a few weeks ago.

"A HUMAN!? WHY WOULD YOU LET A FOUL MONSTER IN OUR KINGDOM, AUNTIE!? He asked pissed.

I growled at him. What the hell is his problem?

"You will respect him as one of our guests, Blueblood." Celestia said sternly.

I looked at the girls, and Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow looked pretty pissed, "What the hell is his problem?" I asked Twilight.

"That's Blueblood. He's Princess Celestias nephew, and he's a royal pain in the flank." Twilight hissed.

I went wide eyed, "Wait, he's Celestia's nephew!?" I asked shocked.

Blueblood smiled wickedly, "That's right foul creature, and you're gonna show the respect I deserve."

I glared at him for a bit, until I spoke, "You expect me to respect you because you're a prince, well think again! I only show respect to those who show kindness and friendship to me. Another thing, I have a name, and it goes by Daniel. Also, you better have that attitude of yours changed…..Snowballs."

Blueblood went wide eyed, and I heard some of the girls snicker under their breath.

"What did you call me?!" He asked pissed.

I smirked, "I called you Snowballs. S-N-O-W-B-A-L-L-S." I leaned forward a little while keeping my smirk, "Get the picture?"

At the instant, The snickers burst into laughter and I saw Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow on the ground, clutching their stomachs while tears fell from their eyes.

Rarity was laughing as well, by the new name I gave him, which got me to chuckle as well, and I also saw Pipsqueak laughing as well.

I turned back to Blueblood, who had a fumed angry face, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FOUL BEAST! AUNTIE, SEND THIS BEAST TO THE DUNGEONS AT ONCE!"

I was thrown back a little when he mentioned 'Dungeons'. I looked at Celestia and Luna, who had straight faces.

Finally, Celestia spoke, "You need to have more self control my nephew. I will not throw Daniel in the Dungeons."

I sighed in relief, glad they won't throw me away.

Blueblood growled, and stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Celestia sighed and shook her head.

I looked up at her and scratched the back of my head, "Umm..did I go to far?"

"No, and I'm sorry for the treatment he gave you." Celestia apologized.

"What's his problem anyway?" I asked.

"He thinks he's all high and mighty. He only respects himself, and a few Canterlot ponies, and nopony else." Rainbow explained while picking herself up.

"Not to mention he's a royal pain in the flank. He treated me unlady like at the Gala a while back." Rarity added.

I still didn't know what this Gala was, but decided to save it another time, while I nodded in understanding. I then turned to Celestia and asked, "By the way Celestia, do you know where the stadium is by any chance?"

"Yes. The stadium is north of Canterlot. Why do you ask?" Celestia asked me.

"Fancy Pants offered me to go see the Wonderbolts race today at 5, but who are they?" I asked.

Without knowing, a pair of cyan hands grabbed me and I was spun around to face Rainbow, who had a shocked face.

"How in the name of Celestia do you not know about the Wonderbolts!?" She asked, practically shouting.

"From another world, remember?" I said plainly.

"Oh.." She let go of me, and smiled sheepishly. She then explained, "The Wonderbolts are Equestria's top pegasus flyers. they are the masters of flight, performing amazing aerial maneuvers and feats, and it's always been my dream to join them in the skies."

"Oh, so they're like the Blue Angels." I said.

"The Blue Angels?" Rainbow asked.

"They're an air force that works for a team called the Navy. Their job is to keep our world safe, and they're the fastest around." I explained.

"Oooh. They sound really cool, but I don't think they're fast as me." Rainbow said, receiving a chuckle from me.

"Maybe not." I said. Then, the sound of my stomach went off by a huge volume, and they all looked at me with surprise. I blushed embarrassingly and looked away, while scratching my cheek, while I heard the sounds of the girls giggling.

"Sounds like somepony's hungry." I heard Twilight say.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah. I haven't eaten anything while I was recovering, and haven't gotten a chance to get breakfast either." I said.

"Well, it seems lunch has already started. Please follow me to the dining room." Celestia said.

We all followed Celestia and Luna to the dining room, while I continued admiring the beauty of the castle.

Pipsqueak was on my shoulders, enjoying his piggyback ride, which earned me a smile.

"Daniel." I heard Celestia said, which made me turn to her, "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you carry around that sword?"

I smiled, "It was a gift given to me by my grandfather. He told me it would bring good luck to me. I never leave it out of my sight." I explained.

"Are you good with it?" She asked.

"I manage, but my training is still incomplete. I still have a long way to go before I can reach my full potential with wielding it." I said.

"How long have you been trained with the sword?" Celestia asked.

"3 years, but I still have yet to finish." I answered.

"Amazing. Why does it take you so long to master the sword?" Celestia asked.

"The way of wielding the sword takes a lot of patience and skill. In order to know full understanding and ways with the sword, you must know the ways of how the samurai use them." I explained.

"What are these samurai you speak of?" Luna asked walking next to me.

"Samurai are legendary warriors that are skilled with swords, and they show honor on the battlefield, and protect the innocence with their lives." I explained, "My grandfather was once a samurai, but retired as one when he became 70 years old. By that time, he trained me for 3 years under the ways of the samurai ways and how to wield a sword. He even passed down some of his secrets to me."

"Interesting. You'll have to show me your skills later on." Celestia said.

I nodded a little, giving her the approval to see what I can do with my sword. We all made it to the dining room and we all sat down at the long table. Pipsqueak sat next to me while AJ, Twilight and Rarity sat next to me, and Celestia, Luna and the others sat in front of us.

A waiter came by and took our orders.

I ended up getting a salad and some cooked fish, which I was glad they make here. I didn't know why, but best not to know. After the waiter left, we all talked among ourselves. I was enjoying all this, and nothing can ruin it.

"WHY IS THAT MONSTROSITY STILL HERE!?"

Except that.

We all looked behind us, and saw Blueblood again, or Snowballs in my words, who was walking up to us, with an angry scowl on his face, while staring at me. This prick was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ah'm literally going to kick his sorry flank if he's gunna continue harassing ya." AJ hisses.

"No kidding." I said agreeing with her.

He sat at the far end of the table, trying his best to stay away from me as far as possible. I simply ignored him. Our food came 5 minutes later, and I thanked the maid for bringing it. My food looked pretty well made, along with the fish cooked well. I cut the fish up and took a bite. Even though I don't attend to eat fish a lot, I have to say, these ponies know how to prepare a fish well.

"This foul beast eats meat!?" Blueblood shouts.

I swallowed my food and glared at him, "Omnivore, to be precise." I corrected him.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET A BEAST THAT EATS MEAT ROAM OUR CASTLE, AUNTIE!?" He shouts.

I'm literally 10 seconds from getting up and punching him in the face.

"Daniel is not a threat to us, and he has no intention to eating us. Calm yourself." Celestia argues in a soft, but very stern tone.

I can tell she's also at the end of her rope as well.

A mare maid with a light blue colored mane, tail, and wore a maid outfit returns with his food that he ordered, but looks at it with disgust.

"You call this food!? It looks like pig slop, what are the chefs doing in there!?" He shouts.

I was almost at my breaking point now, and the others look like there about to lose it as well, even Celestia and Luna.

The waitress asked him if she could help, but Blueblood levitates his plate and throws it at the maid's face, causing her to fall to the floor, making the mares gasp at the action.

Okay, that does it. I've had it with this prick! I slowly got up from my seat and walked over to the mare. I helped her up and wiped off any bit of food on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a very calm voice.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She said while sobbing a little with tears falling.

I turned to Blueblood, with the most scary and angry scowl I've ever formed on my face. I raised my hand and formed a fist and punched him with a lot of force.

It was so strong, it made Blueblood fly off of his seat and land on the ground, unconscious and with a bloody nose.

I tuned back at the girls, who had very shocked faces, with wide eyes and lowered jaws, while Rarity, Rainbow, AJ, Twilight, and even Luna were smirking, "What? he had it coming by his pathetic attitude." I said plainly, "Nopony treats a mare like that and gets away with it."

"I've been wanting to do that for months now." I heard Luna say, which surprised Celestia, and myself.

"What? He had it coming, Tia." She said, sipping her tea.

Celestia then looked back at me, and she was a little pissed, which send a little shiver down my spine, "You know attacking royalty is a serious crime, Daniel."

I was able to find my words and spoke bravely, "I'm sorry Celestia, but by the way he was acting towards me, and for the way he treated that poor mare, and to my friends is certainly no prince. He needs a wake up call, and learn some real manners."

Celestia sighed, "Yes, I know he can be too forward to others, but that still doesn't give the right to attack him like that."

"You wanted to do the same thing as well Celestia. I could see it in your eyes." I said.

Celestia sighed again, "Please don't do that ever again. Better yet, don't punch anypony."

"I'll only defend myself if one attacks me...or if they deserve it." I said.

Celestia nodded, and all of us continued eating, while Blueblood was taken to the medical wing.

After around 20 minutes, Celestia, Luna, me and the gang left the dining room, with full bellies and satisfaction.

Then, Rainbow started, "That was so awesome, what you did to Blueblood!" She said in an excited voice.

"That sorry stallion had what was coming to him. I never could have done it better myself." Twilight said impressed.

"Whowee! Ya kicked his sorry flank to the next county. That'll show him fer messin with us and to ya." Applejack said patting my back.

"Normally, I would be offended to who you attack, but that ruffian of a prince had it coming to him." Rarity said.

I smiled, but then asked, "I've been meaning to ask, even though I understand you guys hold a grudge at him, what did he do to all of you exactly?" I asked.

Twilight sighed, "Blueblood has been crawling under our fur since the Grand Galloping Gala." she said.

"Is this Grand Galloping Gala some kind of ball or something?" I asked.

"In a way yes. The Gala is a grand party, where the highest ponies are attended, even Blueblood has to attend." She explained.

"Blueblood holds a huge grudge against us Pegasi." Rainbow said with venom dripping from her words.

"I totally find that racist." I said. I hate when people, or ponies hate others who are different from one another.

"That's what I thought!" Rainbow said putting her hands in the air.

"He said mah apple treats and pastries are nothin but garbage!" Applejack said.

"What!? How can somepony not enjoy your families pastries that are made from your apples!?" I asked almost shouting. This stallion is now starting to get under my skin.

"He treated me unlady like. He took a pillow for himself, A rose for himself, forced me to open the doors for him, use my beloved dress to walk over a puddle, and used me as a shield to protect himself from a falling cake." Rarity said really irritated.

My right eye was now twitching. My anger has now doubled to this damn stallion. I growled and clenched my fists, "Why that little son of a-" I then stopped since Pipsqueak was here, and he was still a child. I inhaled for a huge breath and breathed out to calm myself. I looked at Twilight and asked, "What did he do to you, Twilight?"

She growled, "While I was living here in Canterlot, before I met my friends, he was trying to make me his mare, and he peeped on me when I wasn't looking. He's not only a snob, but a huge pervert!"

My eyes went wide and my jaw lowered.

Spike and the others showed the same faces as well.

I couldn't believe this. This Prick, not only made my friends look bad, but tried to pervert Twilight! I growled and my face went all red, and I could've sworn I felt heat leak out of my ears.

"Daniel, you okay?" Rainbow asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I growled loudly and punched one of the pillars near me with pure anger. My punch must have been really strong, because it caused a crack to be visible to the girls. After around a minute, I was able to calm my mind and anger. I took my hand back and looked at the group, who were very shocked.

I sighed, "Sorry you had to see that. I have the intention to have a short fused temper. Blueblood should be lucky I didn't know about this, otherwise I would have tore him apart." I growled.

"We know. I'm sure everything will turn out better soon." Twilight said.

I gave her a small smile and nodded.

It was around 2:00pm now, only 3 hours left until I need to meet up with Fancy Pants at the stadium. I didn't have a lot to do for the time being, so I decided to head to the training floor for some training...if I knew where it was.

I walked around the halls, trying to find the training room, but no luck. Dammit, why isn't there a map in this castle!? Wait…..GODDAMMIT! NOW I'M FUCKING LOST!

Ugh, this is just great. Now what?

"Hey you!"

I turned and saw a familiar guard pony. It was the pony guard from the door.

"Oh, it's you." I grumbled not to happy seeing him.

"Yeah. Look, I want to apologize about my behavior from earlier. I just never saw anything like you before, and the fact you were carrying a weapon with you." He explained.

I sighed, "It's cool. I'm used to this kind of thing." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing I like to remember." I said while walking.

"Oh. Well, ahem, I'm BlueShield, one of the guards here in Canterlot." He greeted.

"Daniel Blaze." I greeted without looking at him.

"You're Daniel Blaze, the pony-"

"Human." I corrected him.

"Human that took down that Vironous from Ponyville?" He asked shocked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Wow. I'm still shocked you took the leviathan down. I'm impressed." he said to me.

I looked at him and smiled a bit, "Well, it wasn't easy killing it, but I'm just glad nopony got hurt." I said.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"*Sigh*, well, I'm trying to find the training room, but now I'm lost in this castle." I explained.

"Oh, I know where it is. Follow me." He said leading the way.

Now that I was getting a better look at him, he looked pretty young, probably around 16 or 17. So, I then asked, "I'm curious Blueshield, how old are you?"

"18." He answered.

"Wow. Starting a high responsibility job at a young age." I said.

"*Sigh*, I know. I've been getting that a lot. Me and my sister started working here the time we were 17." he explained.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, her name is Feather Duster. She's one of the maids here in Canterlot." He explained taking off his helmet. He had light blue mane as well like the maid from the dining room.

"Does your sister have a light blue mane like yours?" i asked.

"Yeah. How do you know her?" He asked.

"I don't really know her, but I helped her when that sad excuse of a prince treated her like garbage." I explained growling a little.

"What!? What did he do to my sister?" He asked pissed now.

"He threw his food in her face, making her cry." I explained.

"OH that little...I'm gonna kick his sorry flank when I see him!" He growled.

"No need. That part was already taken care of." I said smirking.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"After I helped your sister up, I punched him in the face, sending him on his ass, and knocking him unconscious. You should have seen the reactions to the others that were with me. Priceless." I said laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I wish I was there to see it. I could just picture it now." Blueshield said laughing.

After our laughing, we calmed down, and Blueshield took a breath, "You know Daniel, You're okay guy, and thank you for helping my sister. Much appreciated." Blueshield said smiling.

"Anytime. I'll kick Snowball's flank anyday." I said smirking.

With that, Blueshield fell to the floor, bursting with laughter, clutching his stomach, and tears rolling down his eyes, "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! MY SIDES ARE GONNA OPEN!"

I laughed as well, while I held my stomach as well. After we finally ceased our laughter after around 5 minutes, I helped Shield up and he wiped any last tears.

"Ooooh, by Celestia, wait until I tell the others about Blueblood's new nickname. They'll be in their beds for a week from their laughter." He said chuckling a little.

I let out a chuckle as well, "I can just picture it now."

We continued walking, until we finally made it to a pair of blue doors. We opened them and we entered the training room.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me find this room, Blueshield." i thanked.

"Anytime. Also, while I'm not working, you and I have to hang out sometime while you're staying here in Canterlot." He said.

"I would like that." I said smiling, "Also, do you know where I have to go to get to the entrance of the castle?"

"Yes. Go down that hall, make a left, and when you pass a pair of purple doors, make a right, and go straight."

"Thanks." I said, "By the way, aren't you supposed be on duty, or are you on break?"

"Oh, on break, but I have to-" He looked at the clock, and it was around 2:30pm, "Oh Ponyfeathers, I have to get back to work. Bye Daniel!" Blueshield called out running down the halls.

I waved goodbye and started working out. The room was pretty big, and had a lot of weights and workout stations. It's been probably less than 3 weeks since I got a good workout. If I slack now, I'll never reach my full potential. I cracked my fingers, my back, and took off my jacket, and went to work.

After around 1 hour and 30 minutes of intense training and working on my sword, I finally left the training room, with a satisfied look. I went back to my room, took a quick shower, and got into some fresh new clothes. I walked out of the castle, and walked down the road to the stadium. After a long walk, I was able to make it 10 minutes before the race started.

The stadium was really crowded. Thousands of ponies from Earth, Unicorn , and Pegasus ponies were sitting in their chairs. At the track, three Pegasus were preparing for the race. They each wore sky diving goggles, and uniform that was blue and had yellow lightning streaks.

Two were mares, while the third was a stallion.

The stallion had emerald green eyes, a blue mane and tail and had dark cyan fur.

The first mare was yellow, had fire colored mane, and tail, along with amber eyes.

The other mare had white mane and tail, light cyan fur, and had pink violet eyes.

"Daniel!" I turned and saw Fancy Pants and Fleur walking up to me, "Glad you made it."

I smiled, "Wouldn't want to miss this."

The three of us walked up the stadium until we got to a pair of stairs, being guarded by a guard pony. Thankfully, he allowed me to pass, since I was Fancy Pant's guest. The three of us finally made it to the upper floor, where a few Canterlot ponies were already chatting amongst themselves.

They all saw Fancypants and Fleur, and then walked up to them and started chatting with them, ignoring me.

"Attention everypony. I would like to introduce you all to Daniel Blaze." Fancy Pants announced, which caught all of the ponies attention, and they all looked at me.

I'm still trying to get used to all the ponies looking at me, so I smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Is it true about what they said about you?" A stallion asked.

"Did you really defeat a foul creature called a Vironous?" A mare asked.

"I did." I answered while smiling.

"How did you bring down such a behemoth?" Another mare asked.

"The Vironous had a weak point on its back, so I went for that. It put up a fight, but I was able to defeat it." I explained.

"My question is, why would you risk your life like that?" Another mare asked.

I smiled, "Because I care about the ponies that are around me. They all give me happiness, friendship, and care. I didn't know what I would do if they got eaten by the Vironous." I explained.

"Were you afraid at all when facing the beast?" The stallion asked.

"I was more than scared, I was terrified, considering I've never went up against a beast like that, but a wise old man once taught me to stand up to your fears, and face it head on." I explained, remembering that little speech my grandfather told me.

"Simply fascinating." They all said.

"Why do you carry that sword around? Are a guard at the castle?" One mare asked.

I shook my head, "No, I carry this sword around because it was given to me by someone from my heart." I explained smiling, "I never leave it out of my sight."

"Is this sword very special to you?" A mare asked.

I nodded, "Very. It had served me for a long time, ever since it was given to me." I explained.

"Attention! The race is about to begin!" The announcer said through the speakers.

At that, we all went to the edge of the balcony and watched.

The three ponies I saw from before are getting into their starting positions.

"I certainly know that Fleetfoot will take home this race." I heard Fancypants say, along with the others agreeing.

I took a closer look at the pegasus, and saw the orange pegasus flexing her wings very well. The track had a few sharp turns, and flexibility is the key to sharp turns.

"I'm sorry for disagreeing with you Fancy Pants, but I believe the orange mare has a bigger chance winning the race." I said, getting all of them to look at me. I smiled sheepishly, and heard a bang go off.

The three pegasus took off. I was really amazed by their speed. They went so fast, I can barely keep up, but it was still a lot of fun to watch them race. I saw the orange mare taking the sharp turns like a pro, while the other two had to slow down just by a tad bit. After amazingly five fast laps, the orange mar crossed the finish line, ending the race.

"Bravo, Daniel. How did you know Spitfire would win?" Fancypants asked.

"The track had a lot of sharp turns. I saw the orange mare flexing her wings, which was giving her amazing flexibility and maneuverability. It takes more than just speed to win a race." I explained.

"Simply amazing. You're really something Daniel." he said smiling.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

Through the remainder of the day, Fancy Pants, Fleur, and I enjoyed tea, some sweets, and enjoyed the race. After the course of an hour or so, the race ended, and I decided to leave. I said my goodbyes to Fancy Pants and Fleur and left the stadium.

While walking back, I saw distant flashes, and saw the same orange mare Pegasus being chased by a horde of paparazzi. I quickly ducked behind a corner while she was coming up to me. I knew I had to help her, knowing she wasn't liking this. When she finally came close, I quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the alley.

"WHAT THE-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming her ass off.

"Shh." I quickly said and quieted her down. I took a very light peek around the corner and saw the mod looking for her.

"Where did she go?" A stallion asked.

"She just vanished." A mare said.

"Maybe she went this way! Come on!" Another mare said.

They all ran down the streets, leaving our sight, but I made sure we stayed quiet for a moment, making sure we were really safe. After a minute I released my hand from her mouth and sighed.

"I think you're safe now. I'm sure they won't come this way." I said looking at her.

She let out a huge breath of relief, "Thanks for that. They've been on my flank ever since I got out of the stadium." She explained.

"Being a celebrity is not fun huh?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know half of it." She said chuckling a little.

I let out a chuckle as well, "Probably not."

"Still, thank you. I'm Spitfire by the way. Captain of the Wonderbolts." She greeted holding her hand out.

I smiled and shook her hand, "Daniel Blaze."

"So you must be the human that killed that Vironous from Ponyville I've been hearing about right?" She asked.

"That's correct."

"Impressive. Never thought a weird creature like yourself would take down such a behemoth...uh, no offense." She said after realizing she called me weird.

"Hmhmhm, none taken, but don't judge somepony by their appearance. I'm more than what you think." I said chuckling.

"Really?" She asked smirking.

"Mhmm, not only I know how to wield a sword, but I also know Karate, and MMA." I explained.

"MMA?" She asked confused.

"Short for Mixed Martial Arts. My grandfather taught me MMA since I was a child, and gotten really well at it." I explained.

"Interesting. I'll have to see your moves later on." She said.

"If there's a chance, sure." I said, "Well, better get back to the castle, before before my friends get worried about me for being gone for to long."

"Mind if I walk back with you?" Spitfire asked.

I smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind." With that, the two of us walked back quickly to the castle, making sure we don't run into any more paparazzis.

"So Daniel, where do you live?" Spitfire asked.

"I live in Ponyville with my friends Twilight and the others." I answered.

"Do you know a mare named Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends. How do you know her?" I asked.

"Sure do, she won the youngest flier competition at Cloudsdale a few months back." She explained.

"Cloudsdale?"

"Never heard of that place? Yeesh, what rock have you laid under the whole time?" She asked disappointed.

"One that says I'm not from another world?"

That got her, because she smiled sheepishly and scratched her head, "Oh, right. Well, Cloudsdale is a cloud city, and all of us Pegasi are born there." She explained.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. You and other pegasus can walk on clouds!?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. Why's that shocking?" She asked.

"Sorry, It's just, how in the world are you and other pegasus can walk on something that isn't a solid?"

"Huh?"

"Clouds are made of water vapor, which is very thin and made out of water. It may look like a cloud looks solid, but it's not. How can you guys walk on something like that?" I asked.

"I...never thought about that." She said curious about it.

"Is maybe your fur or something in your body that allows pegasus to attract water vapor like a magnet, allowing you to walk on it, or is it maybe pegasus are born with some magical force allowing you guys to walk on the clouds?" I asked hypothesizing the theory.

"I'm...not to sure. It never occurred to me to think about something like that. Maybe Princess Celestia might know." Spitfire suggested.

"Probably."

We made it to the double doors and we made it back to the throne room, and Princess Celestia was talking to her sister, Luna.

Celestia looked up and saw the two of us and smiled, "Greetings Daniel, Spitfire."

The two of us bowed to her, not wanting to be rude.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. Please rise." She said in a motherly tone.

We both rose as commanded.

"So Daniel, did you enjoy the race today?" Celestia asked me.

"I did, and Spitfire did amazing." I said smiling.

"You were watching the race?" Spitfire asked.

"Yep. I was invited by Fancy Pants himself." I answered.

"Woah, I'm impressed. You getting to be one of his guest is an honor, especially to an abnormal pony, or person in this case." She said, "Well, better get going. Don't want my team to get worried about me being gone for to long."

"Alright. Do you think catch up again?" I asked.

Spitfire smiled, "Don't mind at all. Do you have a p-phone?"

I chuckled, "No, but I do have something related to it." I said pulling out my I-phone.

"Sweet. Here's my number." She said giving me her number. After it was dialed, I placed my phone back into my pocket.

"Gotta get going. Bye Daniel." She waved goodbye and left.

"It seems thou has made a new friend." I heard Luna say.

I chuckled a little, "I guess so. I can't believe I'm making new friends left and right so quickly." I said a little surprised.

"Friendship is what brings us together Daniel, and it's everywhere." Celestia explained.

I smiled, "I'm glad friendship exists, and I'm glad I have met all of you."

Celestia and Luna smiled, "And we're glad to have met you, Daniel." Celestia said.

I smiled and decided to head back to my room. I said my goodnights to the Princesses and left the throne room.

Night had fallen 3 hours earlier, and I was standing on the balcony, admiring the beauty of the night. Pipsqueak was asleep, and I couldn't fall asleep because I was really happy. I'm really glad I came to this world. I don't know why I was brought here, either for a purpose or by accident, I'm glad I was here now.

"Daniel.." I heard a voice behind me and saw Pipsqueak holding his blanket, "I had a bad dream."

I frowned and walked over to him and scooped him up in my arms, "Shh, it's okay Pip. It was only a nightmare. I'm still here."

He snuggled into my chest and I felt his body shaking a little against me. After a minute, his shaking slowed, and he was calming down a little, but still scared.

"Daniel...can you...sing me..a song for me?" He asked.

I smiled warmly, "Of course I can." I thought of a song to calm him and sooth him, and I think I know the right one.

_Come stop your crying It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_While singing, I stroked his mane, and he was more calm than before._

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…_

I looked down at Pipsqueak, who had tears of joy falling from his eyes and he snuggled deeper into me, making me smile as well.

_Why can't they understand the way we fell_

_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know…_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together because_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there, always_

_Always…_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there, Always_

After I finished the song, I looked down at Pipsqueak, who was sleeping peacefully in my grasp. I smiled while I felt a lone tear escape my eye. I slowly placed Pip in the bed and and tucked his blanket over him. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Pipsqueak." I whispered while stroking his mane.

He stirred a little, but then smiled and nuzzled deeper into his pillow.

I smiled and left him to sleep. I walked back out to the balcony sighed while resting my arms on the rail.

"Thou seem to handle yourself well with children." I heard a voice.

I turned and saw Luna on the left edge of the balcony, smiling at me.

"Oh, Luna. How long have you been there?" I asked.

"For a bit. I sensed Pipsqueak was having a nightmare, and was about to help him, but he woke up. I was about to help him, but then you sang to him and soothed him." She explained.

I blushed when she mentioned she heard me singing, "Well, singing runs in my mothers blood, and I seem to picked up this talent when I was born." I said. I turned back to the night sky, and admired the stars.

"Are you doing okay?" Luna asked next to me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. In all my years, I've never laid my eyes on such true beauty of the night sky. It's simply beautiful."

I looked at Luna, who surprisingly had a shocked face and disbelief, "You...like my night sky?"

I was a little confused at first, but remembered Luna was controller of the night, which Celestia mentioned when I first came here to Canterot. I smiled again and nodded, "Yeah. Your night sky is truly beautiful. The night sky back on Earth wasn't as pretty as yours is. Many reasons I enjoy the night sky is because I always do this with my mother a lot, not to mention it calms me so much. It was always to see the stars back on Earth, not to mention the moon was always small, but your night is truly breathtaking with all it's beauty, the shine of the stars, the size of the moon, and majesty. You really know how to make a pleasant night."

After my explanation, Luna's expression was now even more shocked than before. I was getting a little worried I offended her in a way.

I scratched the back of my head and looked down, "I'm sorry if I offended you in a way, but I-"

She cut me off when she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a deep embrace. This shocked me beyond any levels. not only the princess of the night was hugging me, she was also crying in my shoulder. I heard the sounds of her soft sobbing while she was nuzzling into my shoulder. I literally didn't know what to do. My brain wasn't functioning properly.

"Thank you.." I heard from her crying, "Thank you so much. You are far, the only pony who has said anything like that about my night sky."

"What do you mean?" I asked now that my brain was working again.

She broke the hug and stared into my eyes and explained, "Not many ponies out here in Equestria watch my beautiful night. They always sleep through it and embrace my sister's daylight." Luna explained sadly, "I was jealous of my sister and I wanted all the ponies to embrace my night….so….I became the one known as the Mare in the moon….also known as Nightmare Moon."

My eyes went a little wide eyed by this and she continued, "I tried to destroy my sister so the night will last forever, but she was able to stop me and banish me to the moon for thousands of years." Luna explained.

That made my eyes widened more, "You were imprisoned in the moon for...for that long?" I asked shocked beyond my mind.

Luna looked at me and nodded sadly, "It was the only way to keep Equestria safe from my wrath, but then, I was able to break free and brought the eternal night back. But, thanks to Twilight and her friends, they were able to stop me and I was able to return to normal." Soon, tears started to pour out of her eyes, "But...so many of the ponies still feared me because of what I did...and they still see me as Nightmare Moon….and...and they still prefer the day over my night." Luna sobbed.

My heart aced so much seeing her like this. I couldn't believe she went through so much, and the fact some of the ponies still see her as a monster. I decided to comfort her by walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her, causing her to look at me in surprise.

"Daniel?"

I was silent for a second until she spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain and loneliness for thousands of years, Luna. I just wish there was something I could have done. But, let me tell you this, I will always prefer your night over your sister's daylight. Even though the day is important to all of us, the day will never be a s beautiful as your night. Also," I pulled back a little and smiled at her, "I don't see you as that monster, Nightmare Moon. I see you as a beautiful mare who works hard to keep her night amazing and has a heart to those who see you as a friend."

Luna burst into tears as she returned the embrace and cried into my shoulder. These tears were not tears of sadness or pain, these were tears of joy. She was overwhelmed by so much happiness by my wise, and unforgettable words about her and her night. I returned the embrace and slowly stroked my hand through her mane, trying to calm her as much as I can, "Shhh, it's alright, Luna. Just let it all out."

I continued to comfort the night princess and stroking her flowing mane. It felt a little solid, but at the same time, It felt like I was running my hand through water. It gave off a cool breeze feeling to it, "I can't believe she had to go through so much pain, more pain than I can ever imagine, but i'll be sure to try to help her out as best I can." I thought.

After a few minutes, we finally broke our embrace, and smiled at each other, "Feeling better?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Daniel."

I nodded, "Anytime, Luna." I then yawned and stretched, "Well, I'm gonna call it a night."

"Very well. Goodnight Daniel." She then leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, surprising us both, and our faces turned red. Luna took off in the sky, while I stood there, stunned.

First Twilight, then Fleur, and now Luna!? God, I never thought I was such a charmer to these mares. I placed my hand on the cheek where una kissed me and I smiled a bit. That kiss was a sign of her gratitude, as a thanks for what i did for her, at least that's what I thought. I walked back into the room, and got into bed, and allowed sleep to take me in.

**(Luna POV)**

I couldn't believe I just did that. I had kissed Daniel on the cheek. I didn't know what had gotten into me for me to do that. I was just so overwhelmed by so much happiness by his praised by my night, I just couldn't control myself. I don't know what it is I'm feeling inside me right now, but I'm sure Tia will give me the answers I need. For now, I have a duty to do.


	9. Chapter 9 (Edited)

Chapter 9: Prince Shining vs. Samurai Daniel(Edited)

(Daniel POV: Dream Realm)

I was laying on a picnic blanket on a warm sunny day in the Grass fields not too far from Ponyville. All of my friends were there, Twilight, Spike, Pipsqueak, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and surprisingly Luna and Celestia. We were all chatting, eating, laughing and having a great time. I've never felt so happy like this. It really warmed my heart to be surrounded by those who cared about me.

I then felt a hand rest on my shoulder and and I looked into Twilight's beautiful lavender eyes, "We will always be here for you Daniel, and we will always keep you happy."

I smiled warmly by her words, knowing nothing can go wrong. But then, I felt myself getting tired. I felt woozy, drowsy, and fainted. With my body shutting down, I fell to the ground, but strangely I was now falling in darkness. At the same time, I was feeling something. Something….strong.

Finally, my body gently landed in the darkness. I slowly got up and stood on my feet. All of this was starting giving me a bit of deja vu. It felt like...I've seen this before. As I took my first step forward, hundreds of black ravens burst out of the floor and were replaced with a glass surface. Okay, now I know where I've seen this. I looked at the glass surface, the glass surface was blue and saw myself, resting on one side of it. I was holding a sword, but not my own sword, it was a sword with a golden handle, the blade was white, and the edges had multiple colors, from the bottom of it being light blue, moving it up to light green to light pink.

On the bottom of the glass surface, were two gems, each a different color and shape. One was gold, in the shape of a Celtic Symbol,

while the second one had a red color. The Shape was hard to describe, but I think this is a Adinkra symbol.

I saw Twilight's Cutie Mark, along with her friend's Cutie marks as well in small circles just next to me. What is all this? Why is this even happening?

_**"True magic, comes from the heart."**_

I snapped my head up by the sound of a female voice. It wasn't my mother, neither Celestia, it was too calm, too caring, too motherly, too soft to sound like either of them.

_**"In the heart is darkness and light. Two sides, two personalities. One cannot live without the other."**_

I was confused by all this. What the hell does it even mean?

_**"Seven elements and emotions sealed within the heart. Each making up the light and darkness within that heart."**_

My eyes went wide by that part. What did the voice mean by that? Suddenly, two orbs, one being gold, and one being red floated in front of me.

**_"Courage…"_**

The gold orb lit up, and my body started glowing gold.

_**"Strength…"**_

The red orb glowed and my body was covered in a red aura, mixed with the gold aura.

_**"Find the rest. The meaning will come clearer then."**_

"What are you talking about!? Who are you!?" I shouted in the darkness.

The voice didn't answer.

"What are you talking about!? Who are you!?" I shouted in the darkness.

The voice didn't answer.

Suddenly, my feet started sinking in a pool of darkness. I tried to struggle free, but nothing was working. Suddenly, my body wasn't working and I stopped struggling and the darkness started to take me, but not when I heard the voice again.

_**"You are the key to Equestria's future. The fate of the planet depends on you."**_

As I continued sinking, those words ranged in my head, until I was engulfed in darkness once more.

**(End of Dream Realm)**

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the beams of light of the sun hit my face. My brain was processing about my dream. Why did it even happen? I slowly got up and then looked at my hands.

"Courage...Strength…" Those two words continued running in my head. I didn't know why all of it happened, but something was telling me it was a reason. I clutched my hands and looked up. I will get the answers I need, but it'll have to wait later on. I got out of my bed, and got into my clothing. I saw that Pipsqueak was already up and gone. I assumed he's in the dining room, having breakfast with the others. I placed my sword on my back and opened the door. I walked down the halls and finally made it the dining room doors. I opened them and saw everypony but Rainbow at the table eating already.

"Morning, everypony." I greeted.

They all looked up at me and smiled, "Morning Daniel." Celestia greeted, "Sleep well?"

I nodded and sat next to Pipsqueak, "Where's Rainbow?" I asked.

"Probably still sleepin. That girl can sleep longer than ah brown bear in Hibernation." Applejack said.

I snickered a little by what she said. I heard the doors open and I looked. Rainbow walked in, with her mane messy, droopy eyes and yawning every 30 seconds.

"Looks like somepony woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I joked, making all of us laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Rainbow sarcastically said, but she let out a small chuckle.

She sat down next to Twilight and Fluttershy and started eating.

As we continued eating, my mind was still drifting from my dream. It was still bizarre for something like that happening. What was up with the sword I was holding? Not the one I have now, the one from my dream. I still couldn't understand what it all meant.

"Daniel?" I looked up and saw Luna was a little worried about me, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just some crazy dream last night." I answered.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Well, it started out with all of us in a grassy field, enjoying ourselves and having a good time, like there's no problems at all." I started.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I heard Rarity said.

I realized they were all looking at me, wanting to know what happened next. I blushed a little and scratched my cheek, "Anyway, I was then in a void of darkness, with nopony with me. When I stepped forward, I was then standing on a glass surface. On the glass surface was me holding a sword." I explained.

"Interesting. What happened then?" Twilight asked.

"I then heard a voice, one that even rivaled Celestia's motherly voice." I said, "The last thing I remembered were two words that are still running in my head." I explained.

"What two words?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Courage….and Strength." I said, "I'm not sure what it all meant, but I have a haunch the dream I had, gave me some kind of message." I finished.

"Very interesting." Celestia said curious.

Then, I heard the doors open. At first I thought it was Snowballs again, but when I turned around, it wasn't him.

There stood two ponies, a stallion unicorn, and a mare pony with wings and a horn. I still need to get info what kind of species these ponies are.

The stallion had a light and dark blue mane and tail, wore a red guard uniform, cyan eyes and had a blue shield on his arm as a cutie mark.

The mare was light pink, had a mixture of pink, yellow and dark purple in her mane and tail. she wore a light pink dress, with a yellow trimming on the bottom, violet eyes, and had a crystal heart cutie mark on her arm.

"Shining!" Twilight said getting up and running to them.

"Twily!" The stallion said embracing her.

Does Twilight know these two? I looked at Celestia and asked, "Who are they Celestia?"

"There names are Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Celestia said to me.

I looked back at the three, and saw Twilight doing something with the mare.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake." They chanted and then giggled afterwards hugging each other.

I simply chuckled by that, "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked letting go of the mare.

"We heard there's a human here in Canterlot, and we wanted to meet him." The stallion, named Shining I think said.

I got up from my chair and walked over t o them and said, "Well, now is your chance."

The two newcomers looked at me and smiled, "So, you're the human right?" Shining asked me.

"Indeed. I'm Daniel Blaze, but please, call me Daniel." I greeted holding my hand out.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother." He greeted while shaking my hand.

I looked at Twilight with surprise, "You never told me you had a brother."

Twilight smiled sheepishly, "Ehehehe, oops."

"Twily has the tendency of forgetting that part, but it doesn't bother me." Shining explained.

I nodded, and the pink mare greeted to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniel. My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but please, call me Cadence, and I'm Shining's wife." She greeted.

I then kneeled and bowed my head, "An honor, your highness."

She giggled, "Now, now, there's no need to bow to me." She said.

I smiled and rose up, "Sorry, I'm still wrapping my head around being around royalty. It's still pretty new to me." I explained scratching the back of my head.

"It's understandable." Cadence responded.

"So," Shining said to me, "Is it true about what I've heard from other ponies? You taking down a legendary Vironous?" He asked curiously.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"I have to say, I'm very impressed. Nopony alone can take down such a behemoth such as a Vironous." Shining said impressed.

I smiled, "Well, I learned from the best. If it weren't from my Grandfather's training, I would have never became the person I am today."

"Well, I can probably tell he taught you well." Shining said. He looked behind me and saw my Katana, "I've never seen a sword like that before."

I looked back at my sword, which was still sheathed, I smiled and placed my hand on it, "This sword is called a Katana. These swords are specially made for Samurai, which are a series of warriors that are skilled with them and are honorary opponents." I explained.

"How good are you with it exactly?" Shining asked smirking.

Cadence giggled, "Oh Shining, you and your obsession with sword playing and combat."

I chuckled but answered, "I manage. I've been trained with the sword for 3 years."

"Interesting. How about you and I have a little match?" Shining offered.

Me, and the other ponies looked at him in surprise. All my life, I've never been asked or offered for a challenge. If I recall, Cadence did said he likes swordplay and combat. This might be a good chance for me to test my skills to the ponies. Not only that, it's been a while since I had someone to spar with me.

I smirked and said, "Challenge accepted."

The girls looked at me with shock.

"Daniel, are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight asked.

I looked at her and smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "I am. Not only that, this is my chance to show you all what I can really do when it comes to swordplay and combat."

"AW YEAH! Finally get to see some more action!" Rainbow said enthusiastic while pumping her fists in the air, making me chuckle.

"Excellent. please follow me." Shining said.

Shining and I were in a large room, which was big enough for us to move around while we had our little sparring match.

Twilight and the others were standing on a balcony, witnessing the action.

"The match between Daniel Blaze and Prince Shining Armor will now begin. The rules are simple, each of you are allowed to use your personal weapons and skills in combat. There will be no magic used, no cheating and whoever yields will lose. Are there any objections!?" Celestia announced.

"None here!" I shouted while smirking.

"Same with me!" Shining also called out.

"Very well, let the match begin!" Celestia shouted.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"Go Daniel!" Rainbow shouted at her human friend.

"Show Shining what you can do, Daniel!" Pipsqueak cheered.

"Time to see what Daniel is capable of…." Celestia thought.

Daniel gave Shining a small bow, as a sign to show honor to his opponent, and unsheathed his trusty katana and went into his battle stance.

When Daniel unsheathed his sword, Shining couldn't help but look at his sword with curiosity, _"Weird, his sword is made out of some kind of black rock, and some kind of crystal material. The crystal and black rock looks awfully familiar to me. Are they what I think they are?"_ He thought.

"Hey Shining, you okay!?" Daniel shouted to him.

Shining shook his head and smiled, "Sorry, spaced out a little bit!" Shining called out unsheathing his steel sword.

"Alright. May the best pony or man win!" Daniel shouted while smirking.

"Same here!" Shining replied smirking as well.

Shining charged at Daniel with his sword in a tight grip.

Daniel waited for him to get close, keeping calm and keeping his eye on his opponent.

When Shining got close enough, he swung his sword in a horizontal slash, but to his and the rest of the gang's great shock, Daniel crouched and did a backflip, spinning at least two times, and gracefully landing on his feet, giving Shining a confident smirk.

"Woah…" Spike and Pipsqueak said in unison, awestruck by Daniel's abilities.

"*Whistles* Dang, never thought his mind could be so quickly." Applejack commented.

"Not to mention very agile and graceful." Rarity added completely admiring his agility.

"That was so cool!" Rainbow beamed loving what she was seeing.

_"Hmmm, he's better than I thought. Better not underestimate him."_ Shining thought smiling.

Shining charged again for another attack and Daniel stood in place, not flinching or even moving. Shining raised his sword again and did a downward slash, but Daniel reacted and raised his sword and blocked the attack.

Soon, Shining went all out and slashed his sword in different directions while Daniel continued blocking every attack.

KLANG KLING DING KLANK

The sounds of the blades hitting each other filled the room while Twilight, her friends and the princesses watch in total amazement by Daniels skills.

"My word. He's amazing!" Luna said in awe.

"He's perfectly calm and not showing any fear at all." Cadence commented.

"GO DANNY!" Pinkie cheered bouncing up and down.

_"What could Daniel's plan be in this battle?"_ Twilight thought.

The two continued clashing their swords together, both weren't showing any signs of stopping.

Shining rose his sword again for a downward slash, but this was the opening Daniel was waiting for.

He thrust his fingers forward and hit the nerve point of Shining's left arm, causing it to be paralyzed.

"What the..!" Shining's arm limped and dropped the sword while his arm fell as well. "I...I can't move my arm!" He looked at Daniel and asked, "What did you do?"

"I hit the nerve of your arm. You can no longer use it in the next few minutes." Daniel explained. He then sheathed his sword and went into his battle stance. "It's time for me to finish this."

Daniel charged at Shining and started throwing fast jabs at him.

Shining started dodging most of the attacks and used his good arm to block most of the attacks. _"His fighting style is unlike anything I've ever seen and fought before. He's an interesting individual."_ Shining thought.

_"For a pony, he's putting up a good fight. I'm surprised he's lasting this long against me!"_ Daniel thought.

Shining dodged another attack from Daniel and threw a punch at him, making contact with his face.

Daniel stumbled back a little, holding his face in pain. He rubbed off the pain and looked back at Shining and smiled.

"Not bad Shining. You're very skilled in combat. You have my highest respect on the battlefield." Danield called out while returning to his battle stance.

Shining smiled. "You're not bad yourself. You're the first individual that has lasted this long against me in a sparring match."

"Hehe, funny. I was about to say the same thing." Daniel replied.

The two charged at each other again and started throwing punches and a few kicks, while they blocked each others attacks.

Daniel threw an uppercut, but Shining threw his head back, dodging the attack.

Shining threw a right hook, but Daniel caught the punch and smirked.

Daniel jabbed his arm, causing it to go limp and lose all control of it.

Shining stepped back, now lost all control in both of his arms. _"Dammit. I don't have anymore control of my arms. Without them, I can't fight at my best. I'll just have to dodge until my I get feeling back into my arms."_ Shining thought.

_"Without his arms, he's now vulnerable. This is my chance to finish him."_ Daniel thought.

Daniel charged again and started throwing different punches and kicks, while Shining continued dodging the attacks.

Celestia and the others continued watching the battle with amazement as Daniel and Shining continued the duel.

"Why isn't Shining fighting back?" Luna asked.

"He doesn't have control of his arms anymore." Twilight answered.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked.

"It seems Daniel knew where to specifically hit the nerves in the body, causing the muscles to lose their nerve systems and causing his arms not to work anymore." Twilight explained.

"The same thing he did to me when he and I first fought." Rainbow said.

Back at the battle, Shining continued dodging every one of Daniel's punches and kicks.

"You're good, but I'll get you sooner or later." Daniel said continuing his attacks.

_"He's right. I can't keep this up for long. If my arms don't respond soon, I'll lose."_ Shining thought.

On que, Shining felt his left arm again, something he had been waiting for. Moving quickly, he threw a left hook, and the attack made contact with Daniel.

Daniel was caught by surprise by the fact that his arm was moving again and under such a short time. He stumbled back and rubbed his face.

Taking his chance, Shining turned around and head for his sword.

Knowing a fair fight, Daniel didn't run after him, but instead unsheathed his sword and got into his battle stance.

"What's Daniel doing? Why isn't he running after Shining?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't you remember that Daniel told us Samurai were honorable opponents? I believe he believes in a fair fight, so he's allowing Shining to have a fighting chance." Twilight explained.

"Isn't he such a gentlecolt?" Rarity asked while eyeing Daniel lovingly.

Spike however, was jealous of Daniel from the way Rarity was looking at him, _"What is it that she sees in him that I don't have? Either way, he better not get any funny ideas with MY Rarity!_" Spike thought angrily.

Shining finally grabbed his sword and looked back at Daniel, who was still in his spot.

"I'm surprised you didn't take this opportunity to attack while I was vulnerable." Shining called out.

"I believe in a fair fight Shining. I fight with honor and give my opponents a chance to fight back with great strength and honor." Daniel explained.

Shining smiled. _"He's completely different than any other pony...I mean human I've ever met."_ Shining thought. "Alright then, let us finish this battle...with Honor!"

Daniel smirked and rose his katana up.

The two charged again and from before, the two clashed their swords together at great speed.

KLING KLANG KLUNG KLANK

The two kept up the pressure, not showing any signs of weakness, and also showing honor and skills through every attack.

Daniel once more saw an opening and did a low kick, causing Shining to fall to the floor with a 'Thud', causing him to drop his sword.

Shining saw Daniel swing his sword and pointed the edge to his face. Shining knew now he was no match for Daniel's abilities and skills in battle and through sword play.

With a smile and a defeated sigh, "I yield."

Daniel smiled and sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Shining.

He gladly took his hand and Daniel lifted him up off the floor. "That was a great match, Daniel! You're a very skilled opponent. Now I can tell how you defeated the Vironous." He said smiling.

Daniel smiled and held his hand out. "You were a great opponent too, Shining. I'll be looking forward to having another match with you soon."

Shining smiled and shook his hand. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

Shining and I left the room and were greeted by the others who had witnessed the battle.

Pipsqueak ran up to me and tackled me with a hug. "That was so awesome, Daniel!"

I smiled and returned the embrace. "Glad you enjoyed the match little rascal."

"That was awesome, Daniel! Well, not really as awesome as me, but still!" Rainbow said, getting a small chuckle from me.

"That was a marvelous match, Daniel! You certainly know how to handle yourself out there. And the way you showed a good battle to Shining…." Rarity said fluttering her eyelashes.

I blushed a little and chuckled while scratching the back of my head. "Ehehe, well. I always do my best."

"THAT WAS SUPER DUPERLY AMAZING! YOU WERE ALL LIKE SWISH SWISH GRR AND SHINING WAS ALL POW, YA! BEST MATCH EVER!" Pinkie cheered while bouncing.

All of us laughed at that. Not only had I shown everypony what I was capable of, I made two new friends. Nothing could ruin my day.

"I see the monstrosity is still walking down our halls, instead of being in the dungeons."

Sigh, all but _that._

I turned around and saw none other, than him.

"Hello, Snowballs." I greeted while frowning a little.

At that, the girls and even Luna snickered at his nickname. Shining and Cadence went a little wide eyed at hearing the new name I gave him.

Blueblood growled in anger. "MY NAME IS PRINCE BLUEBLOOD, YOU BEAST!" He roared.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Snowballs." I said, turning my back while grinning.

Twilight and the girls laughed harder, holding their stomachs. Shining and Cadence let out a small chuckle and giggle.

"THAT DOES IT, YOU BEAST!"

Not seeing it coming at all, a blue beam of magic shot out of Bluebloods horn and hit me directly in the chest, sending me off of my feet and landing on the ground with a loud 'Thud'.

"DANIEL!"

I groaned in pain and I slowly got up from the ground. Fuck, this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Twilight asked in worry while helping me up.

I gave her a weak smile. "Hehe, never felt better."

"That oughta teach you, you filthy creature." Blueblood said walking away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow shouted, about to give chase to him, but I quickly grabbed her arm before she had the chance.

"Let him go Rainbow. He's not worth it." I said calmly.

"You just gonna let him go? LIKE THAT!?" She asked shocked.

"Someday, I'll teach him a lesson, but that day isn't today." I said. "Besides, as long as none of you are hurt, I'm happy."

The other walked up to him, with concerned faces.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Celestia asked me. "I assure you, I will talk to my nephew later on about this."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Though I'm surprised the attack didn't hurt me that much. Not only that, I don't feel any wounds at all." I looked down where the attack hit and I didn't see any scratch marks anywhere on my shirt. It was so odd.

"You're right! Blueblood's attack should have left a mark or something. I'm not seeing one at all!" Twilight said looking me over.

This is very strange. First the Elements of Harmony reacted strange to me, then my dream, and now I'm not showing any damage from magic? This is so strange. Nothing like this has ever happen to me before.

"I don't know anything about all this, but I guess we'll get answers later on." I said brushing any dust left on my shirt. "Anyway, we better get packed up. The train leaving for Ponyville will be leaving in an hour."

With that said, they all nodded and we all left to our proper rooms.

Pipsqueak and I walked to our room, until Pipsqueak asked me, "Are you sure you're okay after what Blueblood did to you?"

I smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry about me Pipsqueak. A little magic like Blueblood's will take a lot more than that to take me down."

"O-okay. I'm just worried about you." He said in a worried voice.

We made it to the doors of our room and I smiled at him again. "You don't have to worry about me, little rascal. I promise I'll be here with you and the others, okay?" I asked kneeling to his height.

"Alright." He answered smiling a little.

"That's my boy." I smiled while ruffling his mane, making him giggle.

"Daniel."

I turned and saw Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining. Knowing they're here to talk to me, I looked back at Pipsqueak. "Pip, go on ahead and get packed up. I have to talk to the princesses and Shining."

Pipsqueak nodded and walked into the room.

I closed the door behind me and looked back at the four. "What's up?"

"We need to speak to you in the throne room." Celestia said in a soft, but serious tone.

I nodded and followed them.

When we got to the throne room, she then closed the door behind us and activated some kind of spell that gave the room a soft, but quick glow, and then vanished. With that done, we all came into a circle and Shining started speaking.

"There's something that has been bothering me. There was something about your sword that caught my interest. Can I have a look at it?" He asked.

I didn't know why, but it was best not to decline. I unsheathed my sword and handed it to him.

He began to expect the sword and then he took out a clear crystal and black rock from his pocket. The crystal and rock oddly look like the material from my sword. When he looked back at the crystal and rock, his eyes widened a little.

"Daniel, where did you get this sword?" He asked in a calm but serious tone.

"Uh, my grandfather gave it to me a long time ago when I was nineteen. Is there something I'm missing?" I asked, more than a little confused.

He held out the crystal and rock in his hand and spoke. "Your sword is made out of this crystal and black rock."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little surprised.

He held up the clear crystal and explained. "This special crystal can only be found at the Crystal Empire mines. They only grow every ten moons. They're very strong, capable of deflecting and blocking even a strong attack, they're also capable of responding to powerful magic, and defecting magical spells."

He then held out the black Rock. "This is a special black crystallized rock, which can be found in the Canterlot mines. They're very strong, and are very hard to pierce through and break. If forged into a weapon with these two crystals, you get one of the strongest weapons to be known in Equestrian history. The black crystal rock not only allows the sword to pierce but slice more efficiently and smoothly through tough defenses." Shining finished.

"That's impossible. If my sword is made out of that crystal and black rock like you said, how do I have it? My grandfather or anyone in my family never came here." I explained, shocked and confused.

Celestia and Luna looked at one another and then nodded.

"Daniel, remember when we said that we knew about the human race?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered nodding.

Celestia went silent for a few seconds until she spoke. "When Lulu and I were fillies, and when the King and Queen were still around...A human actually lived here in Equestria."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A look into the past**

Silence immediately fell into the room when Celestia explained that another human actually lived here a long time ago when she and Luna were only Fillies. I couldn't believe that a human actually came here to Equestria before me. That explained much why many ponies around here believed that humans were only a myth and a legend in this world, and how Celestia and Luna know about my race.

"Wait, wait, wait back up. You mean to tell me that a human actually came here before me?" I asked shocked.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. He was one of the most kind hearted humans me and Luna ever met. He was the guardian of Equestria and the best around."

"What...happened to him?" I asked.

Celestia and Luna frowned a little, but Celestia spoke. "He made the ultimate sacrifice and saved us all and Equestria." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I believe it's better to show you." Luna suggested.

"Show me? How?" I asked.

"Me and Luna have a memory spell that can allow us to tap into our memories or into others." Celestia explained.

"Oooh, that's a very handy spell." I said smiling, then getting serious. "Okay, go ahead and show me what you know."

The princesses nodded and their horns glowed brightly and swallowed us up.

* * *

**(Year 13: 2002 years ago)**

I slowly opened my eyes after the light died down. I looked around and saw me, and the others in a garden. Canterlot looked pretty much, lack in better in term young. I then heard the sound of two fillies giggling and we turned around.

In the open part of the garden, two young fillies, one with a little white dress with a colorful mane, along with another filly, who had rich light blue hair, and a light blue dress was being chased by a human.

He had white hair, wore thin gold armor with a hint of white strips on the sides, has a pair of folded up wings that were covered in gold pieces of armor, and had a mixture of green and purple eyes.

"Come here you little rascals!" The boy shouted while chuckling, trying to catch the fillies.

"You can't catch us Jon." the white filly taunted while giggling.

"Are those fillies you and Luna Celestia?" I asked the sun princess.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, this is the time when me and Luna were fillies. That young man is Jon Flame. He is the guardian of Equestria."

I looked back at the two fillies and smiled. "Hmhmhm, well you two look so adorable as fillies."

I looked at the two, who were once again blushing a little.

Luna smiled. "You really are a flatterer Daniel."

I chuckled lightly while scratching my head. "I try."

"Gotcha!"

I looked back and saw Jon with both fillies in his arms and was smirking in a playful evil way.

"You two have been naughty little fillies. You know what happens when you behave like this when your mommy and daddy leave me in charge of you two." He said in a playful way.

Little Celestia and Luna went wide eyed.

"NO! Anything but that!" The two shouted while struggling in his grip.

Jon chuckled. "Sorry. Time to give you two your punishments." He gently placed the two on the ground, making them look up at him. "TICKLE TIME!" He lunged his fingers into the fillies and the two started laughing uncontrollably.

"N-NONONO! AHAHAHAHA! JON STOP! WE PROMISE WE'LL BE GOOD FILLIES! HAHAHAHA!" Filly Celestia shouted while laughing her heart out.

"JON STOP! UNCLE! UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'LL BE GOOD PROMISE! AAAHAHAHAHA!" Filly Luna chuckled while tears went down her eyes.

Jon chuckled and stopped tickling the two fillies, letting them take in fresh air.

The two sat up while giggling a little from their little punishment. After they stopped giggling, they then lunged at Jon and gave him a huge hug.

"We're glad you came to Equestria Jon." Filly Celestia said hugging Jon tight.

"You're the best foalsitter ever." Filly Luna said snuggling into Jon's arm.

Jon smiled warmly while a tear ran down his cheek and hugged the two fillies. "I'm glad I came here as well, and I'm happy to have met you two and your parents."

I smiled warmly at the scene while I felt a tear of my own leaked from my eye. This was a sight to behold. I never knew Celestia and Luna had such a bond with him. I looked at the two princesses and they had tears leaking from their eyes from the moment they were seeing.

"Jon! Time to bring the two back inside!" Called out a female voice.

"Coming!" Jon called back. He grabbed the two fillies and carried them into the castle.

Celestia and rest of us followed suit into the castle.

"Celestia, I've been meaning to ask, what kind of pony are you, Luna and Cadence are?" I asked.

"We are Alicorns, the rarest ponies around. Whoever is an Alicorn, is symbolizes that pony as royalty." Celestia explained.

As we got into the throne room, two large Alicorns were sitting on the thrones.

The first Alicorn was a mare. She had a flowing burning gold mane and tail that blended with a hint of purple at the end while sparkling a little like the stares. Her eyes were also burning gold as well. She wore a golden dress with light purple streaks, had sparkling purple shoes, a large golden crown, and had some kind of swirling blazing sun cutie mark with sparkles on it.

The other Alicorn was a stallion. He was completely dark, but sparkled like the night sky with amazing stars. His mane and tail looked pretty messy while it moved like it was on fire, but was deep rich purple, rivalry to rarity's colored mane. He wore a black suit that had a dark grey armor chestplate, with a purple opal in the center. He wore a dark grey crown completed with small purple opals on each side and the center. His cutie Mark was a large star with a full moon on the side of it.

"Is that.." I started.

"Yes. That's the King and Queen...our mother and father. Our mother's name is Queen Sun Burn and our father is King Black Knight." Luna finished.

"Wow." I said in awe.

Sun Burn smiled at the human. "I see you had a good time with my little princesses."

Jon smiled. "I did. They can be a handful."

Black Knight chuckled. "Knowing them, they love playing around. Especially with you."

"Come on Jon, Let's play some more!" Filly Luna cheerfully said tugging his upper shirt.

"Playtime will have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, it's time for the two of you to get some sleep." Sun Burn said to the two young ones.

"AWWWW!" They whined.

"Can we stay up just five more minutes mommy?" Filly Celestia asked giving her mom the puppy eye look.

"Pretty pleeeeeeease?" Filly Luna begged giving them the puppy look as well.

Sun Burn and Black Knight laughed a little.

"Oh all right. Only five more minutes." Black Knight said.

"YAAAY!" The two fillies cheered while clinging onto Jon tightly.

"Hahaha, what did you two get me into?" He joked causing all of them to laugh.

All my life, I've never seen such a happy moment before. This warm feeling seeing Celestia and Luna bond with their parents and Jon brings up memories of my mother and grandfather up. Ah, good times.

I smiled warmly and looked at the two rulers. "You two have such amazing parents."

Celestia smiled warmly at me. "They were, and we loved them from the bottom of our hearts."

"Though, we need to go deeper into this so I can get the answers I need." I said in a low but serious tone.

The princesses nodded and we were once again engulfed in the bright light.

**(Year 14: 2001 years ago)**

The light faded and we were now standing on the balcony, where the moon and stars shined brightly in the night. We saw Jon standing on the balcony looking up at the stars, lost in deep thought.

"Jon."

We looked back and saw Queen Sun Burn walking up to him with a black sheath with a sword in it. Strangely, the sheath looked exactly like mine.

"Sun Burn, I thought you were in bed sleeping." Jon said with little surprise.

"I know, but I came down here to give you this." She held the sheathed sword and Jon took it.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"Me and my husband wanted to give this to you as a gift for everything you did for all of us. This is a special sword made by the toughest and rarest material in Equestria." Sun Burn explained.

Jon looked back at the sheathed sword and gently pulled it out.

To my complete surprise, the sword looked exactly like mine. There was the obsidian edge, along with the crystal in the center.

"Solar...is this crystal.." He started in awe.

Sun Burn smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, the crystal is from the Canterlot mines. The strongest to be known."

Jon looked back up at her with shock. "I...I don't know what to say." He then smiled warmly and hugged her. "Thank you Sun Burn."

She smiled and returned the embrace. "You're welcome, my little human."

At least now I knew that my sword was actually created in Equestria. But what was still bothering me is how did I get it in the first place. My grandfather said he created the sword by hand. He doesn't even know about Jon or Equestria...does he?

"Little Lulu, I know you're back there." Jon said breaking my trail of thought.

Little Luna peeked her head out from behind a pillar.

"Sweetie, what are doing? it's past your bedtime?" Sun Burn asked her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to ask Jon something, but you started talking to him, so I hang back." Little Luna explained.

Jon smiled and kneeled to her height. "What is you wanted to ask me?" He asked.

Little Luna blushed ever so slightly. "Can you...tuck me into bed...and sing me a lullaby?" She whispered.

Jon chuckled and smiled warmly. "Of course my little night princess." He gently scooped the filly in his arms and cradled her like a baby.

He turned back to Sun Burn and smiled. "I'm gonna tuck Luna into bed and gonna get some sleep. Again, thank you for the sword Solar."

Sun Burn smiled. "Anytime Jon. Sleep well."

"You two Sun Burn." Jon said and took Little Luna to her sleeping chambers.

I smiled warmly at Jon. He had such a good heart. Though, I still need further information about all this.

"Come. There is one more memory to show you." Luna said and once more, we were engulfed in the light.

* * *

**(Year 15: 2000 years ago)**

I opened my eyes again and what I saw shocked me to my core. Canterlot was destroyed. Much of what was left was crumbled, gardens destroyed, and many things that were on fire and turned into ashes.

"Celestia, what happened here?" I asked in total shock.

Celestia looked at me with sadness. "A powerful god named Darkus tried to take over Equestria, but Jon was able to defeat him...but." She looked in the distance.

I looked in the distance not to far from us and saw Queen Sun Burn and King Black Knight on their knees with tears running down their eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I looked to my left and saw Luna and Celestia, around probably eight or nine years old running up to them. They stopped in front of their parents with fear in their eyes.

"Mommy, where's Jon?" Little Celestia asked.

Sun Burn and Black Knight looked at their children and more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry." Sun Burn held out a golden Helmet, the size for a human to fit in.

The fillies looked at the helmet, until their eyes widened and tears fell from their eyes.

"You mean he's…" Little Luna couldn't finish as she sank to her knees.

Black Knight brought her to a heart breaking hug and sobbed a little. "Jon...made the ultimate sacrifice...for us all...we will...always remember him...from our hearts."

Luna and Celestia broke down into tears and sobbed and wailed loudly.

Sun Burn gently took Celestia in her arms and sobbed with them.

What I was seeing broke my heart. Jon...the guardian of this world...made the ultimate sacrifice and saved them all. This was a lot for me to take in. I felt tears pouring from my eyes from this heart breaking moment. This sad moment was enough to remember the death of my family. Losing my mother, and my grandfather. Then, the light appeared again and I was standing back in the throne room, and saw Shining, Cadence, Celestia and Luna in tears.

"I...I don't know what to say." I whimpered.

Cadence hugged Shining and whimpered a little, while Shining did his best to comfort her.

I wiped my tears and looked at the two rulers. "I'm so sorry for the loss of Jon Celestia, Luna. Even though I never met him in person, but I knew from those memories, I can tell he was a great man, and he will always be remembered."

Celestia and Luna smiled a little and the two gave me a hug.

"Thank you Daniel. You don't know how much that means to us." Celestia said as the last of her tears subsided.

"He will always be remembered in our hearts, and our parents." Luna said wiping her tears away.

"I would like to know what happened to Solar and Eclipse, but if you two are not comfortable telling me about it, I understand." I said smiling.

The two smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Daniel." Celestia thanked.

I smiled and nodded. "Well, I better get packed up and head back to ponyville." I looked at Shining and Cadence. "It was honor meeting the two of you, and I hope we'll see each other again soon."

The two smiled.

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you again as well Daniel." Shining said.

"You're more than welcome to see us anytime." Cadence said smiling.

I smiled and waved goodbye to the princesses and left to my room to get packed up.

_Jon...I promise...I'll protect them...no matter what._

* * *

**Sorry that the Chapter was short, shortest around all of my chapters in this story, but this is involving the past of Celestia and Luna. Thank you all for enjoying, and next chapter will be up soon. See you all later in the next chapter. Special Thanks to blackknight2446 for the real names of the King and Queen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Slumber Party**

The trip back to Ponyville was pretty long. It felt kinda longer than the last time I was on this train. My mind was still spinning a little around the memory that Celestia and Luna showed me before I left. Even though some of the questions I needed were answered, I was still lost in thought. What happened to Queen Sun Burn and King Black Knight? If the sword that Jon received from Solar was created here, then how did my grandfather get it?

I looked up out the window and saw the sun slowly setting. I then looked down at Pipsqueak, who was snuggled close to me, taking one of his naps. I smiled warmly and softly stroked his mane, making him snuggle closer to me. I sighed softly and looked back out the window. I closed my eyes and remembered some of my training days with my grandfather.

* * *

**(Flashback: Five years ago)**

"Stay on your toes! Have a quick mind! Keep pushing forward!"

CRACK-BOOM!

"Don't give up! Believe in yourself!

"HA! YA! HA! HA! YA! HA!"

Rain, thunder and lighting kept coming down as me and my grandfather Errick continued our training in the rain. My grandfather's home was pretty big, able to fit a few good handful of people. The house was surrounded by a couple of beautiful japanese trees, and flowers.

Errick threw a right hook, and followed it up with a low sweep kick.

I managed to dodge the hook, but didn't see the low kick. When the attack made contact, I fell to the ground, landing on the wet muddy ground. I opened my eyes and saw Errick throwing me a punch, but I quickly rolled and dodged the attack. I got back up on my feet and charged at Errick, and started throwing punches and kicks.

Errick started blocking the attacks with his arms and dodged them, hoping I will tire out soon.

I then saw an opening and went for an uppercut to his face. The attack made contact to his face and he stumbled back a little. I charged again and threw a punch to his gut, making him fall to the ground, and making me land on top of him.

I breathed heavily as the rain continued to pour down on us. I slowly got up and offered my hand to my grandfather.

He smiled and took it.

I lifted him up off the ground and we both head inside for a break.

When we got in, Errick opened a cabinet and threw a towel to me and I caught it, and started drying myself off.

"You've done well Daniel. I'm very proud of you." Errick said smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks grandpa. I can't believe I've gotten this strong in such short time, but I know the road ahead of me is still long and rough."

"It is, but I know you can do it." He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "As long as you have something to fight for, as long as you believe in your heart and never give up, your soul will never die. Remember that."

I smiled and hugged him. "I will. Even through the ends of time itself."

Errick smiled and hugged me back. "I'll always love you my boy...always."

**(Flashback End)**

I opened my eyes and breathed deeply. I felt some tears leaking from my eyes and wiped them away.

"Hey Daniel."

I looked to my right and saw Rainbow hovering over next to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just remembering some old times with my grandfather."

Rainbow sat down and scooted a little closer to me. "What was your grandfather like?"

I smiled warmly and looked back outside. "He was the wisest man I ever knew. He knew what was right and what was wrong. He always knew how to brighten up my days and show me the way to my brightest future." I then felt Rainbow leaning on my shoulder, causing me to blush a little, but I smiled and continued. "My grandfather was always there when I needed him. We had so many good times together, and we always show happiness to each other."

"Wow. I wish I can meet him someday." Rainbow said with a little awe in her words.

"I'm sure you will." I said, but then smirked. "By the way, is there something you like about you leaning on my shoulder?" I asked in a teasing way.

She then looked at me and realized she was resting her head on me and she darted up quickly with a small blush on her cheeks. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said darting her eyes away from me.

I chuckled. "Sure. I believe you."

She stuck her tongue at me and flew back with the others, making me chuckle a little.

After around another twenty minutes, we finally reached ponyville. We collected our belongings and we all headed back to the library.

"Daniel, can I stay with you at the Library tonight?" He asked nervously.

I looked at him and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He eyes also showed signs of pleading, wanting to stay with me. My mind drifted a little back from the hospital. He did have a nightmare about his parents, and I believe he lost them, but I didn't want to bring that up right now because I wanted him to feel comfortable around me and stay happy.

I smile and kneeled down to his height. "Of course you can."

He smiled happily and hugged me. "Thank you Daniel."

I scooped him in my arms and carried him in the Library. When I got in, I was greeted to a soft "Hoo" sound. I turned and saw an owl with cream feathers and an orange beak.

"Hey there little guy. You don't bite right?" I asked while holding my hand out.

"Hoo." The owl perched on my shoulder and nuzzled me a little.

I smiled and stroked the owl's feathers, which felt soft to my touch. "So little guy, do you have a name?" I asked the owl.

"Hoo?"

"You. Do you have a name?"

"Hoo?"

"Love of peat, I'm...wait a minute, I know what you're doing." I laughed a little. "You almost got me."

"Hoo."

"Hoo to you two." I said and then me and Pip laughed.

"Oh, I see you got acquainted with owlicious." I looked back and saw Twilight smiling at us.

"Owlicious? That's a mouthful." I said looking at the owl.

Twilight giggled. "I know what you mean. He's been helping me and Spike around the library for a while."

"Well, aren't you a helping hand?" I asked the owl.

"Hoo." He got off my shoulder and landed onto a perch and looked at us.

"Daniel." I looked down at Pipsqueak, who had very droopy eyes. "I'm sleepy."

I smiled warmly and embraced him. "Alright little rascal, I'll tuck you into bed."

"When you're finished with that, me and the girls are gonna be having a slumber party in the Living room. You're more than welcome to join us if you want." Twilight offered while smiling.

I smiled. "I would love to join you girls. This can also give me a chance to bond with you all better."

Twilight gave me a toothy smile. "Great!"

"However, I want Pipsqueak to get his sleep. Since you're a Unicorn, do you think you can cast some kind of spell that can allow him to sleep peacefully without any noises?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. I know a soundproof spell that can block out the noises so he can get his proper sleep." Twilight explained.

I smiled. "Awesome. You're an amazing friend Twi."

Twilight blushed, but smiled. "You're a great friend as well Daniel."

The two of us walked upstairs and entered Twilight's room. I placed Pipsqueak on my bed and pulled the covers over him, keeping him warm.

"Goodnight Pip." I whispered.

"Goodnight Daniel." He whispered back.

I smiled warmly and stroked his mane and then left the room with Twilight. When we got out of the room, I closed the door behind me and Twilight activated the soundproof spell, keeping any unnecessary noises from entering the room so Pip can sleep peacefully.

With that done, the two of us walked downstairs and saw Rarity and the others in a circle.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Pinkie shrieked and pulled out eight sleeping bags.

I still don't understand where or how Pinkie got them, but better not to know due to the others.

Me and Twilight sat near our bags. "So...what should we do first?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I know!" Pinkie then pulled out a green glass bottle and placed it in the center. "Now that we have a boy, let's play spin the bottle."

From that, AJ and Rainbow were all in for it, however, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy were a little nervous.

"I don't know Pinkie. I mean, I just don't want Daniel to do something he's not comfortable with." Twilight said.

"I'll play." I said getting their attention. "It's been awhile since I ever had a chance to play something like this. I'm in for it."

"See Twi, he okay with it." Rainbow said.

"Oh, okay." Twilight said smiling a little.

"I'll go first." Rainbow grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a few spins, the bottle surprisingly landed on me. "Okay Daniel, truth or dare?"

I placed my hand on my chin and thought for a moment. "Hmmm...you know, I'm feeling pretty confident right now, so I'll go with dare." Any dare she'll throw at me will be a walk in the park. No way she'll catch me off guard.

Rainbow smirked. "I dare you to take off your shirt."

Okay, _that_ caught me off guard.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scowled.

"What?"

"Why would you ever dare to do something like that!?"

"That is truly unlady like Rainbow." Rarity huffed.

"Oh please Rarity, like you're one to talk. I saw you, Fluttershy and Daniel going to the spa weeks ago, and I know Daniel had to take his shirt off, and I know you and Fluttershy saw his bare chest." Rainbow countered.

That little statement cause the two to blush deeply.

I sighed. "I guess I have no other choice. I mean, it _is _a dare." I slowly grabbed the bottom part of my shirt and slowly took it off. After my shirt was off, I placed it to the side, and I was blushing. I looked at the girls, and all of them were blushing.

Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy's blushes were not as great as the others, since they saw me like this before, but were still deep.

Twilight's blush was so deep, her face was almost red. She kept darting her eyes away from me, and then looking at my chest again. Guess this is her first time seeing a guys bare chest in front of her.

Rainbow had a small blush on her cheeks, probably not knowing I was well developed.

It was hard to tell if Pinkie had a blush on her cheeks since her fur was pink, but judging from the way she's looking at me, I can probably tell she's blushing.

"Wow Daniel, never thought you look so well developed." Rainbow said breaking the silence.

"Umm...thanks." I said quietly still blushing."Umm...do I have to keep it off for the rest of the game, or can I put my shirt back on?"

"Sorry, you gotta keep it off for the rest of the game." She said smirking.

Oh, I'm gonna get back at you Rainbow, if I can get the bottle to land on you. "Alright, my turn." I grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a bit, it landed on Rainbow Dash. _Payback time._

"Alright Rainbow, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said smirking.

I smirked back. "I dare you not to use your wings for the rest of the night." Knowing that she loves flying, this was the best dare I can think of.

She went wide eyed, while the others smirked a little.

"Ooooh, good one Danny." Pinkie chirped while giggling.

I looked back at Rainbow and smirked in victory. "Now we're even."

Rainbow glared at me. "Oh, I'm gonna get back at you."

"I like to see you try." I challenged.

Rainbow smirked and took the bottle and spun it. Her smirk lessened when it landed on Twilight. "Shoot. Well, I'll get you next time."

I rolled my eyes and waited for the two mares to make their move.

"Truth or dare Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Knowing you with your dares, I'll go with truth." Twilight replied.

"Oh, you're no fun. Okay then do you...clop?" Rainbow asked.

Clop? What the hell is that? Some kind of activity that involves with their hoof like feet? Stomping their feet around? I then felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at Applejack, motioning me to come to her. I slid close to her and she whispered in my ear.

"It's slang for masterbation."

…...Okay, now things just got awkward. A huge blush formed on my cheeks and I slid back to my spot, while AJ giggled at my expression.

Twilight however had an even stronger blush, because her entire face went red. "Well...I...umm…"

"You're stalling. That means you DO clop." Rainbow huffed in victory.

"Okay, I do clop." She replied in shame while looking down.

Knowing she felt embarrassed with herself in such an activity, I decided to step in and help her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Hey, there's no reason to feel bad. Even I...umm, clop." They all looked at me with surprise, and that caused me to blush deeply. "It's hard living alone without having somepony in your life. And, there are some times when you need to find...well, 'release'."

My talking seemed to work, because Twilight's blush lessened and she smiled at me. "Thank you Daniel. I needed that."

The blush on my cheeks lessened, but remained. I gave Twilight a small smile. "Anytime Twi. Your turn now."

She nodded and spun the bottle around. The bottle stopped and landed on Pinkie.

"Truth or Dare Pinkie?"

"Dare!" Pinkie chirped.

Twilight smirked. "I dare you to not eat anymore sweets for the rest of the night."

Pinkie's eyes went wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped. Guess she really must like her sweets.

"AWWWWW! That's not fair!" Pinkie whined.

Twilight snickered. "Sorry, but those are the rules."

"Does Pinkie love sweets that much?" I asked Twilight.

She rolled her eyes and responded dryly. "Afraid so. She eats so much sugar every day. She doesn't know when to quit. She eats two plates of a dozen cookies and eats a lot of cake."

She eats that much sweets!? How can she still stand after consuming that much? Not only that...how can she not have diabetes after eating that much sugar everyday? If I ate that much, I would collapse, and grow diabetic immediately. I'm gonna have to talk to Pinkie about this later on. The last thing I want is to have one of my friends to develop diabetes. I'm pretty worried about her.

"My turn!" Pinkie chirped and spun the bottle. The bottle spun until it landed on Rarity. "Truth or dare Rarity?"

"I'll choose truth." She answered.

"Do you own any playmare magazines?"

Playmare magazines? Are they some kind of...Oh HELL NO!

"What!? You expect me to own that kind of thing!?" She asked shocked out of her mind.

"Yes, now tell us." AppleJack said quite enjoying this.

Rarity blushed at her fullest and nodded softly.

I couldn't believe it. A pony like Rarity...would actually own playmare magazines. Damn, this was a lot for me to take in.

Rarity took the bottle and spun it, and then it landed on Applejack. "Ah choose Dare."

Rarity smirked at her fullest, knowing she has great payback for enjoying her suffer from the truth that Pinkie asked her. "I dare you to...kiss Daniel."

…

…

…

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

I looked at Rarity like she literally cursed me beyond my total mind.

Applejack was blushing at her fullest. Her orange fur turned bright red, like her apples. "Y-y-yah want me to do what!?" She asked shocked.

"You heard me darling. I want you to kiss Daniel." She said smirking still.

"No way!" I said standing. "I'm fine with any kind of dare, but I draw the boundary on this one."

"Come on Darling. It's won't be so bad." Rarity said still smiling.

"When I say no, it's no." I said firmly.

"Rarity, if he's not comfortable doing it, then don't let him do it." Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight. At least somepony here can see that I'm not comfortable doing this." I said looking at Rarity.

"What? You want to kiss Daniel Twilight?" Rarity asked teasingly.

"WHAT!? No I don't!" She shouted blushing deeply.

"Grrr. That's it. I'm done. I'm going upstairs, and going to bed. Night everypony." I said grabbing my shirt and putting it back on and walking up the stairs.

"Wait!" Rainbow zipped up in front of me. "Come on. Don't quit now. This is getting interesting."

"I am not comfortable getting involved with a dare like that Rainbow." I said firmly.

Rarity walked up to me, with the smirk still on her face. "You don't need to be embarrassed darling. Kissing is completely normal for all of us."

"I never kissed a girl alright? And I'll only kiss a girl once I-Mph!"

What happened then shocked me out of my own mind forever.

Rarity literally lunged at me and forced her lips onto mine.

This action shocked me out of my own mind. This was my very first kiss, and now I'm getting one by one of my friends.

The girls behind me had wide eyes, hanging jaws and were blushing deeply.

The kiss lasted ten seconds until rarity let go, and was still smiling. "How was it darling?" She asked in a low seductive voice.

I was beyond shocked. I was blushing to my fullest and didn't know what to say or do.

"You never said you kissed a girl before, and now I just gave you a good experience with it." She explained.

When my brain functioned again, I glared at her and growled. "What the fuck is the matter you? That was so uncalled for Rarity!" I practically shouted.

She took a step back by my raise in voice, but I continued.

"The reason I never kissed a girl before is because I wanted my first kiss to be with a girl I love to my heart. Not by a god forsaken Dare! You literally ruined it now! I don't know what has gotten into you by this moment, but I'm gravely disappointed in you." I explained pissed.

My explanation got through to her, and she looked at me with shock and she had her hands covering her mouth. She slowly approached me and tried to place her hands on my shoulder, but I pushed her hands away.

"I want you to stay away from me for the rest of the night. I want you to think about what you have done, and improve your actions." I turned around and walked upstairs and slowly shut the door behind me.

* * *

**(Twilight POV)**

"That was completely uncalled for Rarity!" I shouted at my friend.

Rarity had a guilty look on her face, when she came back to the circle and sat down.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I...I couldn't control myself." She explained sadly.

"Tarnation Rarity! Above everything ya did in yer life, ah can't believe ya don gone and kissed one of our friends!" Applejack said pissed.

"Why would you piss off poor Danny Wanny?" Pinkie asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It's because of my heat." She replied sadly.

...Oh. no wonder why. It was almost mid spring, and all of us are about to go into heat soon. I guess her heat must have taken over at the wrong time.

I sighed. "I guess that explains why, but you still have to explain this to him tomorrow."

"I will, and I'll give him my deepest apologies for it." She said sadly.

I looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty. It was late and it was time for us to get some sleep. "Time to turn in everypony."

They all nodded and we climbed into our bags.

I was slightly jealous of Rarity that he kissed Daniel first. I wanted to be his first kiss, but now that moment is gone. I just hope I can be his true kiss later on. I love him. He's a sweet boy and he likes me the way I am. I hope that time comes soon.

* * *

**(Rarity POV)**

I felt so horrible that I kissed Daniel in front of everypony, and the fact that I made him angry. I was also disgusted with myself that I acted unlady like to him and that my heat acted up. I will make it up to him tomorrow, and I promise this will never happen again...I hope.

* * *

**(Fluttershy POV)**

I was so sad that Rarity kissed Daniel in front of me. It tore me apart that I saw him so angry and he didn't want any of it. I just hope he calms down by tomorrow. I slowly closed my eyes and I felt a lone tear escape my eye.

* * *

**Yeah, things are now kickin off for this story. The rating will change like I said, since clopping was said in this chapter and there will be clopping. However, no strong mature words like P**sy, C**k, C*nt, or any strong words like that will not be in the story. I want everypony to feel comfortable when reading this story, so I just wanted you all to know that. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Girl Talk**

**(Daniel POV: Dream Realm)**

Once more, I was standing on the glass surface in my dream. Everything from before was still here, the girls, the two gems, and me holding the sword. The only difference on the surface was that the two gems on the bottom of the surface were glowing bright.

"_Your new trial begins."_

The voice again. What did she mean by new trial?

"_Overcome your greatest fears, and stand strong."_

Before I could react, two portals appeared and two beings in a gold and red robe appeared. The two each held a different sword. The golden one held a golden sword that look a little crumbled, and the red one held a red sword that had a bit of flames to it.

Knowing where was going, I had to fight...but I don't have my sword to fight effectively against them. I guess I'll have to fight without my weapon. I stood in my fighting stance and the two beings charged at me.

**(3rd person POV)**

The two mysterious beings swung their swords at Daniel, and Daniel jumped out of the way in time. The two moved quickly and the two kicked together and hit Daniel in the face.

Daniel flew off of his feet and landed on the surface, just inches away from the edge of the surface. He recovered quickly and stood back on his feet.

The golden being jumped in the air, and rose his sword.

Daniel jumped out of the way in time, and the golden beings sword made contact to the ground, and caused the surface to shake violently. Daniel swayed his body around while the surface shook, but was able to keep his balance.

"_What the hell? What kind of being is he? How was he able to shake the ground like that with his sword?" _Daniel thought.

He felt a rise in temperature behind him and he turned around. He saw an 'X' style flame heading to him. Daniel jumped out the way, but just barely. The flames caught him on fire, and Daniel managed to pat the flames out off of his shirt and pants.

While being distracted, the golden being rose his hand up and imprisoned Daniel in some kind of stone prison.

"_Huh!? First fire and now earth? Are these guys elemental users?" _Daniel thought in shock.

The two beings walked forward until the two were standing in front of Daniel.

"Give up. You can't win." The gold being said.

"You're not strong. You cannot defeat us." The red being said.

Daniel just glared at them and responded. "I'll never give up. I'll stand strong no matter how many times I fall. I'll always face danger head on and stay brave for my life, and for my friends."

The two beings stood silent for the time being, until they smiled under their hoods.

The red being looked at the golden being. "Looks like she made the right decision choosing this one my friend."

"Indeed. He's something." The gold being replied.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Daniel asked confused.

The two looked at him, with their smiles still present.

"In do time Daniel, you'll know." The gold being said.

Daniel became surprised that they know his name. "How do you know me? Who Are you two?" He demanded.

"You will know in due time Daniel." Suddenly, Darkness started to take hold of Daniel. "Your path is still long and rough, but you have completed your first trial. Your new trial will come soon." The red being finished.

"Keep fighting forward Daniel, and never give up." The gold being said.

As Daniel was being slowly swallowed by the darkness, a sudden surge of something heavy and warm flowed through his blood, and then nothing but darkness.

**(End of Dream)**

**(Daniel POV)**

I shot my eyes opened and let out a small gasp. Whatever that dream was, it's adding more confusion to me than before. Why was this happening to me? What were the two beings referring to anyway? Could it be the voice from the darkness?

What was still bothering me was the two beings using elemental properties. Fire and Earth. Who were they anyway? How can they carry a property like that? Ugh, I need to think this clearly on a calm walk.

I looked up at the clock and saw it was around eight twenty. I looked and saw Pipsqueak still asleep. I carefully got out of my bed and put my jacket on and left the room. I quietly walked downstairs and saw Twilight and the others still asleep in there bags. I was still a little pissed at Rarity for what happened last night. I didn't know why she acted like that, but I hope I'll understand why.

I quietly grabbed my sword and opened the door and closed it. The morning breeze was decently warm this morning. I believe it was the beginning of summer I think. I walked calmly down the roads of the town. Some of the ponies were already up and starting their day, waving and saying "Good morning", or "Hello" to me.

It raised my happiness up a bit, seeing these ponies show kindness to me and greetings. As I continued walking down the path, I saw somepony on the bench...it was Spike.

Spike had his head down, and I saw tears running down his scaly cheeks.

Seeing this was making me feel sad for him. I couldn't walk away from him, so I decided to ask what was wrong with him. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. I gently placed my hand on his back and rubbed it.

It calmed him down, but when he looked up at me, he looked very pissed.

"Are you okay Spike?" I asked concerned about him.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom dripping from his words.

Woah, he sounds really pissed. "Spike, why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Why should I tell you?" He countered looking away.

"Because I'm your friend Spike. I want to help you. I'm not gonna turn away from a friend who is down in the dumps." Spike slowly looked up at me with his tears still present, and I continued. "You helped me when I first came here to Equestria, and now I want to return the favor, by helping you." I finished smiling.

Spike fell silent for the moment...until more tears fell and sobbed. "I...I…"

"Take your time Spike." I said calmly and softly.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS RARITY!?"

…

…

…

Oh fuck. _That's _why he's pissed at me. I remembered Twilight saying that Spike has a huge crush on Rarity. He must have seen what happened last night.

I sighed. "Listen Spike, I didn't kiss Rarity fully. She was the one who lunged at me and kissed me first. Honestly, I never wanted to kiss her."

"Really?" He asked calming down a little.

I shook my head. "No. I wanted my first kiss to be with a girl that I can love to my heart, not by a stupid dare or by experience." I explained. "I'm sorry if I upset you about all that Spike I really am. I never had the intention of hurting you, and breaking your heart to someone you love."

I looked at Spike, who calmed down and started wiping his tears away. After that, he smiled a little.

"Thanks Daniel." He said.

I smiled back and gave him a friendly bro hug. "Anytime Spike."

Spike returned the embrace with a bigger smile.

The hug lasted for a bit, until we let go.

"Spike, I need to know, how old is Rarity?" I asked.

"She's around twenty years old." He answered.

"And you're...fourteen or fifteen?" I asked.

"Sixteen actually." He replied.

"I see. How long have you been high over hooves for Rarity?" I asked.

"Ever since me and Twilight first came to ponyville. It was two years ago. I was fourteen that time while rarity was eighteen." Spike explained.

I nodded. "I see."

"Why are asking me all this?" He asked.

I sighed deeply, hoping he won't lash at me. "Listen Spike...this is gonna be hard for me to tell you this but…...I think it would be best for you to...you know...find somepony else to date you."

"You mean...let her go?" He asked with sadness and a hint of anger.

"Don't get the wrong idea Spike, you being in love is amazing, a blessing, but trying to fall in love and try to date somepony who is older than you...don't you think that's a little strange?" I asked.

"You think it's wrong for me to date somepony who is older than me!?" Spike nearly shouted grabbing my throat.

I gently grabbed his arms and pulled them away from me. "Let me finish Spike. Let me tell you this, does Rarity know that you love her?"

He calmed a little, but sat down with a huff. "A little. I told her how I felt about her during my sixteenth birthday."

"How did she respond?" I asked.

"She said it was very sweet of me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek...and then awkwardly walked away." He explained.

"Spike, that kind of response means...well, she doesn't really hold the same feeling for you." I said sadly.

"What?"

"When you said you love Rarity, and when she acted like that, it means she doesn't like you in that kind of way." I explained.

"What? But I-"

"Let me finish. Let me ask you this, how would you feel if a filly younger than you who knew you for a while and you two are friends say that she loves you?" I asked.

"Well I…...I…" Words couldn't forge in his mouth.

"Don't you think you find it a little weird if you're dating someone younger than you?" I asked further.

"...yes." He replied quietly.

"You see what I mean now?" I asked.

Spike sadly nodded his head.

"I know it hurts Spike, but I believe it's best for you to date somepony around your age." I said.

"But...I can't." Tears once again formed in his eyes and poured like a waterfall. "I love her so much."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you really love her, then set it free."

Spike looked at me with shock, but he whimpered and then lunged at me, and started bawling his eyes out. I know this was hard for me to tell him this, but I believe it was the right thing to do.

I gently wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "It's alright Spike. Just let it out."

He cried for the last five minutes, until his crying silenced. He broke the hug and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks Daniel." Spike frowned. "But, who can I date?"

"Hmm...is there anypony in twom you had your eye on for a while?" I asked.

"Well, there is Sweetiebelle." He responded.

"Sweetiebelle, you mean Rarity's sister?" I asked.

Spike nodded.

"And how old is she?" I asked.

"Sixteen. The same age as me." Spike replied.

I smiled. "This is perfect. You can date Sweetiebelle."

Spike blushed. "I...I don't know Daniel. What if she doesn't want to date me?" He asked nervously.

I smiled. "Does Sweetiebelle like you?"

"Well...a little."

"Have you been hanging out with her sometimes?"

"A few times we did, along with Applebloom, and Scootaloo."

"How long have you've been friends with them?"

"For a year now."

I smiled and patted his back. "See Spike, you're already on the next step to asking Sweetiebelle on a date."

"But...how can I tell her?" He asked.

"Talk to her, hang out with her, see what she likes." I said.

"You mean…"

I laughed. "No no no, not like a date, as friends. When you feel like the time is right, ask her out on a real date."

"You sure that will work?" He asked a little nervous.

I smiled and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Of course it will. I have complete faith in you Spike. Let your heart guide you. Do what you think is right."

Spike fell silent for the moment, until he smiled. "Alright. Thank you for the talk Daniel."

I smiled and patted his head. "Anytime Spike. You're like a brother to me."

Spike smiled and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. After our hug, the two of us decided to take a calm walk down ponyville. As we continued on, my mind drifted to everypony in the town. I've been seeing a lot of mare, and not that many stallions.

"Hey Spike, how come I've been seeing a lot of mare and not a lot of stallions?" I asked the young drake.

"Well, the ratio of the mares and stallions is ten to one. Not a lot of stallions are seen in equestria." He explained.

"I see."

"What's more is since there are very few stallions living here in ponyville, and few living in Equestria, polygamy relationships are acceptable here. In other words, a stallion can date more than just one mare. These are called herds." Spike explained further.

Already from hearing that, my blood ran a little cold. I can date more than one mare? Holy hell that's gonna take some time for me to take in.

"Daniel?" I looked back at Spike.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...if you ever have Rarity join your herd, can you promise to take good care of her? From the past couple of days, I know Rarity deserves you. Please make her a happy mare if that happens." Spike said smiling a little.

Knowing that this polygamy relationship thing will take me some time to adjust, I'll have to think about it. Though, Rarity is a sweet mare. She's charming, beautiful, and elegant.

I smiled a little. "If that does happen, then I will. I promise. Though, this whole herd thing will have to take some time to adjust."

"Why say that?" Spike asked.

"Well, monogamy relationships are very common back on Earth. Once you fall in love with someone, you're tied with them for life." I explained.

"Really? What's the ratio on your planet?" Spike asked.

"The ratio of men and women are equally balanced I believe, so there are no opposite gender that are higher than the other. Polygamy relationships are very rarely shown, and very few states accept it." I explained again.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." Spike said with a smile.

I smiled and looked forward and saw Sweet Apple Acres ahead.

"You wanna drop by and say Big Mac before we head back to the Library?" I asked.

"I see no problem with that." Spike responded.

The two of us walked down the fields until we arrived at the barn. Surprisingly, we saw Big Mac carrying a few crates that said 'Food' and putting it in a storage.

"What's he doing?" I asked Spike.

"Beats me." He responded. "Let's find out."

We walked up to Big Mac and greeted him.

"Hey Big Mac-"

"YIPE!" He zipped behind a barrel befor I could even finish.

_Ooooookay. _"Big Mac, it's me and Spike." I called out.

Big Mac peeked behind the barrel and saw the two of us. He sighed in relief and came out from his hiding place.

"Thank Celestia it's you two." He said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Big Mac went wide eyed when I asked him that. "Ya mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The _Days _are comin." He said frightened.

I looked at Spike, who looked a little scared. "Oh Buck." He quietly said.

"Okay, can one of you fill me in on what's going on?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"You don't know Daniel? The Heat Season is approaching." Spike explained.

"The Heat Season?" I asked.

"The Heats season is when all the mare in Equestria go into heat. They become more active in...well, mating." Big Mac explained.

That caught me off a little, knowing what the heat season is.

"Okay. I now know where this is going, but why are two frightened about this?" I asked.

"The mares will stay in their heat for at least three weeks. They'll mate with any stallion, let alone any creature...even you." Spike pointed out.

"Not only that, ah've seen stallions hurt during the heat season...even one...died."

Hearing the word 'died', my blood literally ran cold as ice. They're been accidents and even death!? Now, I'm starting to get scared.

"Umm..w-when is the heat season?" I asked frightened.

"The heat season will begin in about a month. Which is why ah'm preparing for this." BM said carrying crates down into a bunker.

"You're gonna hide out in here?" I asked.

"Not just me, every stallion that's livin in Cloudsdale, Canterlot, and ponyville. Ah advise you two to come here before the heat season begins." BM explained.

Knowing that I'm gonna be in Danger during the heat season, I better be prepared for this. I better hide out in this bunker with the others so I don't get caught in the crossfire. The last thing I ever want is to get raped by a mare in her heat.

"We'll be there Big Mac. Count on it."

He nodded to us and me and Spike left the barn.

I don't know if it applies to colts as well during the heat season, but I better bring Pip with me, just for safety precautions.

We made it back to the library, and I opened the door. Me and Spike saw the girls at the table eating quietly.

Rarity saw me and had a very sad face. I wasn't really mad at her anymore. Part of her heat must have set off last night and what caused her to kiss me. She got up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Darling, can I have a word with you in private?" She asked a little nervous.

I nodded and the two of us walked upstairs into Twilight's room. I closed the door behind me and Rarity was sitting on my bed with a sad look on her face.

"Darling...I'm so sorry for my behavior last night, and the fact I kissed you." She started.

I stood silent and listened to her.

"My...my heat acted up a bit and I couldn't control myself. I feel so awful for what I've done." Tears were now forming in her eyes.

I slowly walked up to her.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I've done. I don't-ah!"

I cut her off when I brought her into a strong embrace.

We stood silent for the moment, and I smiled a little.

"I forgive you Rarity." I whispered.

I pulled back after a few seconds and saw her shocked.

"How...how could you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me?" She asked confused.

"Though I am a little disappointed by your behavior from before, it wasn't your fault. Your heat acted up at the wrong time. I should have known that the heat season was approaching, and that you and the other mares will be in heat soon." I explained.

"All of that is behind us now. I know you'll never try anything like that again...or at least try not to." I finished.

Rarity had some tears left and she wiped them away.

"So...you forgive me?" She asked hopefuly.

I smiled and hugged her. "Of course Rarity. You're my friend. If there's one thing my mother taught, it's to give everypony a second chance."

I felt her arms wrap around me and return the embrace. Everything that happened between us was now water under the bridge.

After a minute, we released our embrace and smiled at one another.

Rarity surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little while she giggled.

"Thank you Darling." She whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "Anytime Rarity."

* * *

**Yep, the heat season is approaching and Daniel must be prepared for his first one. Much more will happen later on in the story. Who were those beings Daniel fought in his dreams? How were they handling elemental properties? Most will be answered in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Timberwolf attack**

**(Daniel POV)**

After the events of what happened from this morning and from last night, everything was now back how it should have been.

Me, Spike, and rest of us sat down and finished breakfast. Once more, best food I've ever had.

After a bit, I opened my bag and searched through my stuff. I then came across a scroll, which I was looking for. I walked over to the table and opened it. The title was **侍と忍者の方法 **(Ways of the samurai and Ninja). Yeah, this is Japanese. My grandfather not only trained me with Karate, MMA and sword play, but he also wanted me to learn, read and write, and even speak through the Japanese language. This scroll was one of my grandfathers sacred scrolls. I can still remember the day I saw him using this scroll.

* * *

**(Flashback: 3 years ago. Age 17)**

SWISH SWASH SWISH

It was my first day using the sword, and my grandfather wanted me to get into the hang of using it, before my true training began.

After a couple of more swings, I decided to take a short break before I continue on.

As I was walking to the kitchen, I saw my grandfather on one of his chairs reading what looked like to be a scroll. Curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to see what he was reading.

"Whatcha reading Grandpa?" I asked walking up to him.

He looked up at me. "Aren't you supposed to be training with your practice sword?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking a little break before I go further. I saw you reading this and I wanted to know what it is." I said pointing at the scroll.

Errick looked at the scroll and then back at me. He looked at me again and smiled. "Well, I would say you can't know yet, but since you're getting older, I suppose I can show you what I have." I smiled and went behind him and read the title.

"Ways of the Samurai and Ninja. What are Ninjas Grandpa?" I asked.

"Ninjas are from the japanese society like samurai my boy. Only difference to them from samurai is that Ninjas are stealthy, and are also assassins." He explained.

"Are they...evil people?" I asked a little nervous about Ninja.

"not all ninjas are evil Daniel. Some are really friendly. I was also friends with some Ninjas during my younger days." Errick explained.

"How skilled are ninjas?" I asked.

"Ninjas are very skilled when it comes to assassination and using jutsu moves my boy." He responded.

"Jutsu?"

"Jutsu is the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. In order for them to use Jutsu, they need to use their Chakra, and perform hand signs." Errick explained.

"What's Chakra?" I asked curious about this so called Chakra.

"Chakra is what Ninja use to activate their jutsu moves. Chakra is the energy of our life. Everything has Chakra. You, me, the animals, even the plants and trees have Chakra. Every living thing has Chakra." Errick explained.

"Wow...but, doesn't that hurt them? You know, if they use their chakra to activate a jutsu move, won't that hurt them?" I asked.

"Depends on how much Chakra you use in a jutsu move Daniel. For example, when a ninja use a jutsu move called 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', his or her chakra will deplete judging on how many clones he or she makes." Errick explained.

"Wow. Is Shadow Clone jutsu a move that creates just shadow clones or make solid clones?" I asked.

"Either of them my boy. You can make them with just shadows, or make them into solid clones. Creating solid Shadow clones is a better advantage for fighting." He said.

"Can samurai use Chakra and jutsu like Ninja?" I asked.

"Of course Daniel. All samurai and ninja can control their chakra and use jutsu. Ninjas however can use jutsu more than samurai because they use them more than using other weapons like katanas." Errick explained. "However, if a samurai can put enough training into it, they can use a lot of jutsu moves like ninja can."

"Coool. Can you show me what kind jutsu moves there are and how to make them work?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, they can't physically work. It's been thousands of years since the last ninja from the japanese society to use a jutsu move in person, but that doesn't stop others from learning. Maybe someday, these moves can save your life and give you an edge in battle." Errick said smiling.

"Awesome. Let's begin." I said ready.

Errick nodded. "First before you can pull of a jutsu move, you need to perform some hand seals."

"Why?"

"Hand seals are what releases the jutsu so they can activate more physically and be used more efficiently." he explained.

"Ooooh, okay, so what kind of hand seals should I know?"

"Heres how it works."

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

I pulled out another scroll from my bag, which contains all the hand signs and jutsu moves so I can learn about them, though it's a shame that these jutsu moves can't work since I can't completely control my energy and Chakra, but I will someday.

"What are those Daniel?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Twilight and the others looking at me.

"These are scroll given to me by grandfather when I was seventeen." I explained.

Twilight levitated one of my scrolls to her and she read it, however, she had a curious look.

"I can't understand this at all. this just looks like a bunch of scribbles." She said.

I walked up to her and pointed out each of the ancient writing. "This means 'samurai', and this means 'ninja'."

Twilight and the others looked at me with shock.

"You can understand this?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Yes. This language is called japanese. This language comes from a state called Japan back on Earth. Japanese is one of the most advanced languages to be known in the world." I explained.

"Yeesh, you're more of egghead than Twilight." Rainbow said.

"So what if I am?" I asked smirking.

"Daniel." I looked back at Twilight. "Do you think...you can teach me this language?" She asked.

I smiled. "I don't see why not?"

Twilight squealed and hugged me tightly. "ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou." She repeated. Already, my face turned bright blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"Uh Twi, he needs ta breath." AJ said.

Twilight looked at me and then let go quickly while blushing. "S-sorry."

I regained my breath after a few seconds until I cleared my throat. "It's alright Twi. Anyway, what time do you wanna start?"

"Right now!" Twilight chirped.

"What an egghead." Rainbow muttered.

I rolled my eyes and I took out a japanese language guide book from my bag so Twilight can work on her experience with the language.

"Okay, so heres how the language works…"

**(Three hours later)**

* * *

I was really surprised that Twilight learned the language so quickly from the basics. It took me nearly four days to get the basics hands down. I was impressed with her skills when it comes to studying and staying on track.

"Okay, so how do you say hello?" I quizzed her.

"Kon'nichiwa."

"My name is Twilight."

"Watashinonamaeha misuterīdearimasu."

"I am a unicorn."

"Watashi wa yunikōndesu."

I chuckled. "Twilight, you never see to surprise me. You're really amazing when it comes to keeping focused with this."

Twilight blushed but smiled. "Well, I have a great teacher."

Now it was my turn to blush. I smiled back. "Keep this up and you'll get this language hands down."

I heard chuckling behind me and saw Rainbow chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Twilight and Daniel sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Daniel with a baby carriage~" Rainbow sang, making the others laugh, and making me and Twilight blush deeply.

I looked at Twilight. "Kanojo wa fukubu ni itami o suru koto ga dekimasu." (She can be a pain in the flank.)

"You have no idea." She replied.

"What did you say?" Rainbow asked.

I chuckled while smirking. "That's for to know and you to never know."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and we all saw Applebloom, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo at the entrance panting heavily.

"Girls what's wrong?" I asked.

"Timberwolves...at the edge of town...there's a lot of them!" The shouted in unison.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted.

"Why would a bunch of Timberwolves be here in ponyville!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Whatever it is, it's something bad. Come on!" I shouted running out of the library.

They all followed me and we all came to the edge of town, and saw around thirty Timberwolves.

"Woah, that's a lot." I muttered under my breath.

Then, some of the Timberwolves moved and a large Timberwolf stepped forward. It looked two times bigger than the others. It had dark green eyes and had some kind of golden sign on his head. It had three rounded triangles that circled around a three pointed star. The mark of a leader. This large Timberwolf must be the alpha leader of the pack.

Then, another Timberwolf walked up to it and looked at me.

Immediately, I saw a bruise mark on the creature's stomach. I knew from that, this was the Timberwolf I released when I first encountered it back in the forest when I first came her to this world.

The Timberwolf growled at me and the alpha picked it up and roared at me.

The others started to slowly come forward, ready to fight. _Guess this Timberwolf want's payback from before._

"Are they seriously going to attack?" Rarity asked shocked.

"Afraid so." I looked back at the others. "Twilight, get Pipsqueak and the others to safety and out to a good distance. I'll handle this."

"What!? No! You can't! You'll get killed!" She shouted.

I smiled confidently. "If I can handle a Vironous, than handling a few Timberwolves will be a walk in the park." Though I was scared out my mind, since I'm taking on a lot of Timberwolves, I refuse to let any of them get hurt.

"Get going now!" I ordered unsheathing my sword.

**(3rd person POV)**

With no time to argue, Twilight grabbed Pipsqueak and the others ran back to a good distance.

"Let me go! I don't want Daniel to get hurt" Pipsqueak shouted trying to get out of Twilight's grip.

"Don't worry about Daniel Pipsqueak. He knows what he's doing." Twilight assured smiling a little.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Daniel." _Twilight thought.

Daniel stood where he was in his battle stance, with his trustworthy sword gripped tightly in his hands.

The alpha Timberwolf snarled, ordering his pack to move.

The pack circled Daniel, not wanting him to escape and try to give him a disadvantage.

"Bring it on Bark Breaths!" Daniel Roared.

**(Play Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles OST Battle Theme 13 Extended)**

Three Timberwolves lunged at Daniel with open dripping jaws.

Daniel jumped out of the way with a back flip.

A timberwolf from the back lunged at Daniel from behind, hoping it would land an attack.

Daniel saw this coming and slashed his sword with a horizontal slash. The sword slashed clean through the wolf and it fell to the floor, bursting it's wood and sap like blood everywhere. Some of the blood landed on Daniel, but he didn't bother with it.

Daniel gracefully landed on the ground and another Timberwolf lunged at him, but Daniel twisted his body and gave the wolf a powerful kick to the stomach.

Two more wolves lunged at Daniel,and he quickly acted and grabbed the first one and threw it to the pack, causing the wolf to crash into its pack. the second one landed on Daniel's chest and the two fell to the ground.

Daniel quickly placed both of his feet on the wolf's stomach and threw the wolf off of him from behind, causing the wolf to crash into its pack. he quickly placed his hands next to his head and threw his body up and he landed onto his feet and grabbed his sword. He got back into his battle stance.

"That all you got toothpicks?" He taunted while smirking.

A few distances away, the group looked at Daniel with awe and amazement.

"Amazing. He's handing those Timberwolves like it's a mere playsport." Twilight said in awe.

"Mah stars, he's really strong. He's handling them critters like ah cowboy handling ah stampede of buffalo." Applejack commented whistling.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow squealed in pure excitement.

"_You can do it Daniel." _Pipsqueak thought.

"_Please be careful Daniel." _Fluttershy thought.

Back at the battle, the alpha had quite enough of this game. It roared and charged at Daniel, with its jaw open and its fangs dripping with green goop.

Daniel smirked and charged as well. He swung his sword at the beast but much to his surprise, the alpha dodged the attack and headbutted Daniel, making him stumble back and holding his stomach in pain.

"_Looks like the Alpha isn't playing around. Since it is the leader, it must be smart and very strong. Killing it won't be easy, but I'll do whatever it takes to defeat it, even if it means fighting to my last breath." _Daniel thought with his courage and strength burning within his very soul.

The alpha lunged at Daniel, but he dodged the attack.

Suddenly, a Timberwolf pinned Danile down by surprise and snarled at him.

Daniel looked up at it and saw it was the Timberwolf from before.

"I should've killed you back at the forest you stupid pile of wood." Daniel growled.

The Timberwolf snarled and bit deep into Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel screamed in pain while feeling the wolf's teeth sink deep into his shoulder. He grunted and pushed the wolf off of him, but his shoulder was now starting to bleed badly.

"Dammit!" Daniel hissed and growled at his wound.

A second wolf lunged at Daniel and bit Down onto his leg, making him scream in pain again.

Soon all of the wolves pounced on Daniel and started biting down and started tearing through his flesh.

The girls in the distance heard daniels screams and saw the wolves on him.

"NO! DANIEL!" Pipsqueak screamed running at the scene.

"PIPSQUEAK COME BACK!" Twilight shouted while running after him.

Pipsqueak grabbed a rock and threw it at a Timberwolf and it his directly on its head.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Pipsqueak shouted.

The Timberwolves looked at the young colt and growled. They got off of Daniel, who had many bite, and scratch marks all over his body and slowly started advancing toward the little brown spotted colt.

"No...P...Pipsqueak." Daniel whispered reaching out to him completely hurt.

The others saw this and tried to help Pipsqueak, but six Timberwolves cut them off and growled at them.

Pipsqueak was backed into a boulder with no way out.

The Timberwolf that encountered him from before slowly advanced to him, with saliva dripping from its fangs.

Pipsqueak whimpered in total fear as the Timberwolf licked him and then growled at him.

Daniel tried to get back on his feet, but he was completely wounded.

"No...Pipsqueak." he whispered. "I won't let you die. I refuse."

Then, something happened.

A light flashed in front of his eyes and Daniel saw the two being from his dream.

"It is Time Daniel." The red being said.

"Awaken part of you true power, and achieve victory." the gold being said.

The two held their hands out and a red and gold flash went through his eyes.

Daniel quickly saw two large forms roaring with the power of courage and strength.

The Timberwolf opened it's jaws, ready to bite down into Pipsqueak.

"PIPSQUEAK NO!" Twilight and the others shouted.

"_I'm sorry everypony. Goodbye...Daniel...I love you." _Pipsqueak thought shutting his eyes waiting for the blow.

The wolf lunged its head forward and then-

**(Play ****Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 26 - Keisei Gyakuten ( Reverse Situation )****)**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The other looked back and saw a golden beam with red in it burst out where Daniel was.

The beam died down and they all gasped and saw Daniel okay. His wounds were healed and he looked very angry.

His eyes changed. They both had daggers in them, but one side was golden while the other was red.

"**Leave. Him. ALOOOOOOOOOOONE!" **Daniel roared.

The Timberwolf pack faced Daniel again and howled at him. they all charged and lunged at him.

Daniel jumped out of the way in the air and quickly did some hand seals.

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Daniel shot a fireball at the pack at great speed.

Some of the pack got out of the way just in time, but some of them were caught in the fire and howled in pain. A few seconds later, the wolves that were caught in the fire were nothing more but ashes.

The group looked at him with complete shock and awe.

"Holy Celestia, did you all see that!?" Rainbow asked shocked by what she saw.

"He...used fire. How can that be?" Twilight asked out loud in pure shock.

"Oh...my" Fluttershy muttered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Daniel…" Pipsqueak muttered in awe.

Daniel landed on the ground and did more hand seals.

"**Earth Style: ****Opening Earth Rising Excavation!" **Daniel thrust his hands down onto the earth and many pillars shot out and hit every Timberwolf in front of him.

This action caused The ponies to look at him with more shock.

"He can control the earth as well!?" Applejack asked in shock.

"Woah.." The CMC muttered in amazement.

The Timberwolves landed on the ground, hurt from their fall.

Daniel once more did hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Running Fire Jutsu!" **Daniel threw his arms out and the pack was now surrounded by a ring of fire.

They all scampered to the center, not wanting to get burned.

Daniel lunged forward and went through the fire and put his two fingers together, making a plus sign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **A puff of smoke appeared behind him and three solid shadow clones of himself appeared with their katanas ready.

The clones lunged at the pack and slashed their sword everywhere around them. they all howled in pain, feeling the sword cut right through them.

The clones appeared in front of a Timberwolf's and they stabbed their swords deep into their heads and the beasts died instantly.

The alpha lunged at each of the clones and bit down into their necks.

Each of the clones screamed in pain and they each disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The alpha breathed heavily now that the clones were defeated, but realized the real Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, he smoke quickly cleared and Daniel was seen in the front of the beast with a blue swirling sphere in his right palm.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RASENGAN!" **Daniel thrusted the sphere object forward and landed a directed hit into the alpha's chest.

the alpha roared in pain as the attack pushed forward into its body. Then, after a final push, the alpha blew away from Daniel and crashed into a boulder and exploded into a million pieces.

Daniel landed on his feet and panted heavily.

**(Stop music)**

The ponies were shocked out of their own minds that Daniel actually defeated an entire pack of wolves with some kind of magic they never saw before.

*Flwoop*

They turned and saw Rainbow blushing, and her wings were extended to their fullest.

"So awesome." She muttered.

"Really Rainbow?" Applejack asked unimpressed.

*Flwoop*

They turned again and saw Fluttershy blushing at her fullest and her wings were extended as well.

"Sweet Celestia." AJ muttered under her breath facepalming.

*THUD*

they all turned and saw Daniel on the ground, unconscious.

"DANIEL!" They all shouted and ran over to him.

Twilight turned him over and lifted his head up.

"Is he okay?" Pipsqueak asked worried.

Twilight smiled. "Don't worry, he just burned himself out. All he needs is rest." Twilight lifted him off the ground and took one side while AJ took the other. "Come on, let's get him back to the Library."

They all nodded and they all walked back with the knocked out human in the ponies arms.

"_What was all that magic Daniel did?" _Twilight thought.

* * *

**Hey everypony. Before you all say anything, yes, the power I gave Daniel involves chakra control and jutsu moves. Reasons why is because Samurai are from the Japanese society like Ninja and I looked up that samurai can do jutsu moves like ninja can. Another reason why I wanted this kind of power for Daniel is because this is dedication to Naruto. Yeah, the series of naruto had now come to an end. They released their final movie and Naruto is finished. Before any of you say it, NO! Daniel is not a Jinchūriki. He will get special powers from special creatures, but NOT Jinchūriki. They will not be involved in this story. Thank you all for reading and hit that follow or like button if you enjoyed this story so far. See you all later in the next Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everypony, before we begin, I want to say thank you all so much for helping me make it this far. You guys are really awesome. I'm also gonna be going over some of the comments from the story before we begin.**

**bluebarnowl:**

Japan is actually a country.

Are you sure it's a country? Because I looked up Japan on the Google map and saw it was a state outside of North and South Korrean.

**bluebarnowl****:**

Maybe you should've had Daniel explain how women have their "periods" and how "deadly" they can be during this time.

Just to add humor, it should be during the bunker scenes, and every stallion is listening to the info that Daniel has on human females after someone asks him if human females ever go through this. All of them would be reacting like:

"Human females have blood come out of them for a whole week, and they can survive that?!"

"Do the males ever have to hide from them?"

"Has anyone ever died from a woman on her "period"?"

Hahaha, once more, another amazing idea being used later on. Thank you so much.

**SonofDeath:**

Blueballs will probably be there in the bunker Big Mac is making as well. That snob may try to order the other stallions to throw Daniel out. I can very well see that happening, but I can also see that most if not all the others shrugging those orders off.

When that day comes, it will be Daniel's chance to teach that pathetic excuse for a prince. Speaking of which, Blueballs may be a prince in the palace, but once he steps into that bunker he'll be just another stallion. He won't have any authority, not that it would matter anyway, as I said most of the other stallion won't acknowledge a single order that may pass his lips.

I just hope that Daniel's chance to beat the sh*t out Blueballs will come soon. I wonder if they have one of those things when two rich guys have a duel to the death, if Daniel and Blueballs had one of those it be even better than seeing him get beat up. It could even happen in the gala too. That so called prince won't be missed.

The Heat season and Bunker part has been worked on, but don't worry my friend, Something big will happen to Blueblood. Count on it.

**tiguidi123:**

I'll be honest there, I like how Daniel can access a form of magic, but couldn't you have done better than to straight off copy Naruto?...

I've already answered that question to you, but to those who also want to knwo, I'll type it in again. I could have, but I'm gonna be honest. Me along with my editor and my idea producer The Great Reader from FIM Fiction and Dante Watterson have been coming up with powers for Daniel. It was difficult at first trying to figure out what kind of magic and powers Daniel should receive. I was thinking over what his powers should be, and then I thought of him having some kind of magical power that can allow him to control the Elements such as fire and earth from the 13th chapter. As I went further into what his powers should be, I still needed to give Daniel special powers out of the elements. When I was watching Naruto one day, that's when it hit me. Samurai and Ninja are from the Japanese society, and from researching samurai and Ninja from the naruto wiki, I discovered they can use jutsu moves and control their chakra like ninja can. From the thought, I thought it would be a little bit of a bad idea, so I take to The great reader and Dante Watterson about it, and they actually liked the idea of chakra control and for Daniel using jutsu moves. That's the best way I can explain it. Also, I'm trying to create fan made jutsu moves that are not said from the naruto series. Hope this helps you understand what I'm trying to say.

**With that all out of the way, let the story begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Power Within**

**(Daniel POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes after that light knocked me out. All I remember were the two beings I saw from my dream, then the roar from two shadowy creature, and then nothing.

I slowly raised my head and looked around to where I was. I was in Twilight's house, and was in my bed. I don't know what happened, but the girls must have brought me here when I got knocked out. Wait, the Timberwolves! Were they defeated? Is everypony safe?

I quickly threw the covers off and quickly got off the bed, but my weakness caught up to and I collapsed to the ground. I grunted in weakness while trying to stand up. How in the world could I be so weak? It felt like a strong portion of my energy was drained.

I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Twilight and the others.

"Oh no Daniel!" Twilight shouted and she ran over to me.

She grabbed my left arm and pressed her hand on my chest, helping me up while Applejack took the other side. Once I was on my feet, the gently placed me back on the bed.

"Are you alright Daniel?" Twilight asked.

I looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Ehehehe, yeah, just completely drained." I then turned serious. "What happened to the Timberwolves?"

"Don't worry about that sugarcube, ye took them all down. Ponyville is safe." Aj said.

"What about Pipsqueak? Is he hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry about him. He's just resting." Twilight said pointing to her bed.

I looked and saw the young colt asleep. "How long was he asleep for?"

"A couple of hours. He stayed up all night because he was really worried about you darling." Rarity explained.

"He refused to sleep so I had to cast a sleeping spell to put him to sleep. He won't be up until later." Twilight added.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Only for twenty four hours." Twilight answered. "Daniel, I need to know, what was that magic you used against the timberwolves?"

"W...what magic?" I asked confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Rainbow asked.

I shook my head. "No. The only thing I remember was seeing two beings, red and golden light, two shadowy figures that roared, and then-AH!" I shot of extreme pain hit my head and I clung to it while groaning in pain.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Twilight asked worried.

"AH! The pain! Make it stop!" I growled and hissed and I squeezed my head harder.

"Hang on. Let me see if I can relax your brain." Her horn lit up and she gently tapped my head with it.

However, this action only made things worse. As soon as her lavender horn made contact with my head, the pain dramatically increased one thousand times fold. It was so intense, I squeezed my head even harder and I screamed in pain. Still surprisingly, Pipsqueak was still asleep. Guess Twilights sleep spell really knocked him out cold.

"Twilight, you made things worse for him!" Rainbow shouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know my magic would affect his pain like that!" Twilight shouted back.

At the Instant, A flash of light appeared in my eyes. Through the light, I was visions of myself fighting the Timberwolf pack, using some kind of magic. Then my eyes widened when I saw myself using what I thought would be impossible.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I...was using Jutsu. Not only that...I was using it's elemental properties. My grandfather explained to me a while back that Chakra can come in different elemental properties. Fire was one of them. The memory went on and I saw myself using Earth style Jutsu and then using the shadow clone Jutsu technique.

After the memory faded, I saw yet another being before me. He was wearing a light lavender cloak, with his hood deep red, each of his arms were deep blue and golden. His pants had different colors on each side, one being light cyan, and the other light green. The final piece was a long cape that was black and white.

"_Your true training begins Daniel." _It was all he said and then another flash of light appeared and I was back in the Library, and the pain in my head was now gone.

"Daniel are you okay?" Twilight asked in worry.

"I remember now." I whispered.

"What?"

"I remember what happened back at the fight. Using that magic I used." At that, another vision came to my mind.

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

"Rasengan…" I whispered. I slowly held my right hand out and focused.

"What are you doing Daniel?" Rainbow asked.

I didn't respond, and I continued to concentrate. It finally paid off, and I saw blue energy forming and starting to spin in my hand. At that, a blue sphere of energy formed in my hand and spun at high speeds.

The group looked at it with amazement.

"Ooooh, shiny." Pinkie said looking at the sphere.

"What is this magic Daniel?" Twilight asked in shock.

Once more, I didn't respond and I continued looking at the sphere. Then, the words of the being seeped once more into my head.

"_Your true training begins Daniel."_

_My...training. _I looked up with determination and cancelled the rasengan and clutched my hand tightly. I got up and walked to the door.

"Darling, where are you going?" Rarity asked me.

I picked up my bag and sword and opened the door. I gave my friends one last look and spoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this everypony...but I got training to do." With that, I closed the door behind me and walked out of the library. I had to find a suitable training spot, and I know where to train.

* * *

**(Valley)**

When I got to the valley where I first saw when I came to equestria, I placed my bag and sword down and opened my bag. I pulled out my scrolls and scanned through them.

"Let's see...Jutsu techniques, swordplay...ah, here we go 'The history of Chakra'."

"Chakra originally belonged to the Shinju. No one knows how Chakra was truly developed, but it is said that a young man named Samuel sāberu was the first to ever control Chakra. With his power, he ended all the wars that plagued the lands of Japan. His sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, were the first people to be born with Chakra. Hagoromo spread Chakra to others through a practice called ninshū, intending to create peace by using the Chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. However, the people did not use Chakra in the way Hagoromo hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They kneaded their inner Chakra to amplify and weaponise it, creating what is now known as ninJutsu."

I pressed on and found a part about Chakra.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, Chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts."

I held my hand out again and concentrated and re-created the rasengan. _Okay...it seems I have control over my Chakra due to the battle, but I wonder if I… _Not knowing what I was doing, I decided to go for it.

I focused within my inner power and called out to my fire Chakra. At the instant, I saw tiny flames starting to form around my Jutsu. I focused harder to try to pour more of my fire Chakra into my Jutsu, and the flames slowly grew larger, but still not at its full potential.

"Come on. Come on..." I grunted while pouring more Chakra into my move. The flames grew larger and larger and I can see my achievement getting closer.

"Just...a little...moooore...aaaand…"

"HI DANNY!"

"YIPE!"

**BOOOOM!**

The Jutsu cancelled out and it blew up in my face, sending me flying into a tree.

"Daniel!"

I opened my eyes and saw everypony running to me and helping me up.

"You okay sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked at Pinkie and gave her a small glare. "pinkie, that was right down dangerous what you did. I could've been hurt even worse. Next time when I'm doing something like that, don't surprise me okay?"

"Okie dokie lokie." She chirped.

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes.

"Daniel." I looked at Twilight. "Could you please explain to us what you're doing?" She asked.

I sighed and picked myself up and walked a little away from them. After a bit of silence, I spoke.

"What you all saw back from the battle and from the library is called Jutsu, a technique that can be unlocked when using hand seals and using what my grandfather called Chakra. Chakra is the life force of everything that exist in life. All of us have Chakra, even the animals, and even the plants, and trees have Chakra." I explained. "Through history, only Samurai and Ninjas have the ability to wield Chakra and use Jutsu moves."

"What about the fire and earth that you used?" Twilight asked with a scroll and quill in her hands writing what I said down.

"Chakra can also be channeled and create into elemental Chakra. There are seven different types of elemental Chakra. Fire and Earth were two of the seven you all saw yesterday. The others are Water, lightning, Air, Mental which is using telekinesis abilities, and the mixture of Light and Darkness." I explained. "Each of those elements can be wielded by many Ninja and Samurai, all but Light and Darkness."

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Light and Darkness Chakra has not been used in over many years when the first human in the Japanese society has discovered its power and abilities. Many Ninja and Samurai have tried to control the Light and Darkness Chakra, but many of them have died from its overwhelming power and some of them have been consumed by the Darkness Chakra, making them Evil." I explained. "After many years, the art of using Chakra and Jutsu control have been lost. Though, my ancestors, along with my grandfather have still remembered how to use hand seals and how to control Chakra, even though my grandfather never knew how to control his own Chakra, even if he tried."

I turned to all of them and spoke again. "I don't know why I have the power to control my energy and modify it into Chakra and use Jutsu, but I got a feeling that it's important. After the past few weeks living here in Equestria, I believe those visions and dreams I've been having is giving me some kind of sign."

Twilight walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I don't know anything about this crazy phenomenon Daniel, but what you're saying is true, we want to help."

"That's right. We'll stick by your side all the way to the end. We never leave our friends hanging." Rainbow added flying next to me.

I looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement.

I smiled and I hugged Twilight, which in return got a group hug from all of them.

"Thank you girls. this means a lot to me." I said smiling. After I let go, I turned to Rarity.

"Rarity, would it be okay if you can make me some special Samurai robes for me? I need them if I want to train at me best." I asked the white unicorn.

"I'll be more than happy to make you some new clothing Daniel. Just say the word, and I'll weave you up the best I can make." She said with a proud smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you Rarity."

"By the way Daniel, you still gave me that promise to train me." Rainbow butted in.

"Oh, right, well, since I'm out here now, you wanna get started right now?" I asked with a challenging grin.

"You bet!" Rainbow accepted.

"Right. What we'll start on first is meditating." I said sitting on the ground with my legs crossed and my hands together.

"What? I thought you would be training me right now." Rainbow said.

"Meditating _is _part of training Rainbow." I stated.

Rainbow groaned a little, but sat next to me and followed what I was doing.

"While ya'll are doin that, ah gotta git back to the farm. Come by tomorrow Daniel." AJ said leaving.

"Will do!" I called out to her.

"I gotta get back to Sugarcube corner. See you all later." Pinkie said hopping away.

"I must get back to the bouquet. I have some orders to fill in, and I'll get started on your new robes Daniel. See you later." Rarity waved goodbye and left.

"Umm..I have to go back to my cottage and feed my animals. Daniel...would it be okay if…"

"Of course Fluttershy. I'll see you some time later?" I asked smiling warmly.

Her cheeks lit up in a slight blush. "O-of course. You're more than welcome to come by." She fell silent for the moment, but spoke again. "Umm...Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Umm….I...I was wondering if….if…" Her face had a huge blush, and it almost made her face red.

"You don't need to be nervous Fluttershy."

"Umm…...n-never mind. Bye." She quickly left, leaving me confused a little. _I better talk with her later on about why she was acting like that._

"Do you mind if I stay and watch Daniel?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

She smiled and sat at a fair distance watching us with the CMC, Spike and Pipsqueak.

Me and Rainbow sat in our places, feeling the warm breeze run through us. Everything around us was nothing but true peace and silence…

…

…

…

…

"GAH! This is boring! When are we gonna do some real training!?" Rainbow asked breaking the silence.

I calmly looked up at her. "This _is _real training Rainbow. There's more than just fighting and being confident in yourself. Meditation helps keep you body calm and collective during a desperate situation." I explained.

"But this is boring! Come on, let's get some action going!" She said fired up.

I sighed and allowed myself to give her, her wishes. I got up and faced her. "Okay Rainbow, you'll have to learn the hard way."

Like before, I placed my fingers in a plus sign and shouted. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Ten clones surrounded Rainbow in a circle, and already, I can see her panicking a little.

"Is that all you got?" She asked trying to sound brave.

I simply shook my head and gave my clones their command. "Get her."

The clones gave out their battle cries and charged at her while I stood and watched.

Rainbow quickly took to the skies and laughed. "If you haven't learned from before, I can fly and _you_ can't!" She charged at me, but one of my clones jumped in and kicked her, causing her to fall to the floor.

One of my clones did some hand seals and threw his hand into the ground. **"Earth style: Boulder prison Jutsu!"**

Four boulders shot out and trapped Rainbows hoofs and hands, preventing her from escaping.

She started struggling, but had no effect.

"Let me go! This is cheating!" Rainbow shouted trying to break free.

I shook my head in disappointment. "This is not cheating Rainbow. You have your own abilities and I have my own now. What you're doing is unacceptable as a warrior. You're getting ahead of yourself and attacking head on without thinking of a plan. You're being reckless."

"What!? I'm not reckless!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yes you are Rainbow. A true warrior would never fight head on and be reckless by being brave and thinking you've already won. A true warrior would fight with honor and follow his heart and stay calm during a situation like the one you're in right now." I explained further.

"Are you saying I'm not cut out to be a warrior!? Are you saying I'm _Weak_!?" Rainbow shouted in anger.

"You're not weak Rainbow. What I'm say is-"

"NO! I don't need to hear it! I thought you were better than this Daniel! Just let me go. I don't want to train with you anymore." She said in a mixture of anger and sadness.

I sighed in disappointment and released the Jutsu, releasing her from her prison.

She got up, gave me a cold hard glare and flew off.

I stood there for a while, watching her fly away. She will understand one day, but that day isn't today.

Twilight, the CMC, Spike and Pipsqueak walked up to me with a little concern in their eyes.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Spike asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. Rainbow just needs some time to cool off. She'll understand what I mean one day, but that day isn't today." I looked at them and spoke again. "Since Rainbow is no longer training with me now, I need to focus on my true training. I would highly advise you all not to disturb me while I train, okay?"

They all nodded and walked back to their spot.

I sat back down in my meditating position and calmed my mind. The process of my meditation went on for about ten minutes until I thought that I did enough meditation for today. I then worked on studying more about Chakra and Jutsu to improve my skills. The process was long and hard, but I pushed forward and my Chakra control was more efficient.

Like before, I tried pouring some of my Fire or Earth Chakra into my Rasengan Jutsu, but little effort came out of it. Through the course of a couple of hours, my energy was starting to drain a little. I decided to pack it up for today and continue on later.

I grabbed my bag and sword and walked over to the others.

Twilight had her notes out, writing down what she was seeing during my training.

"Let's head back to the Library. I need to rest up." I said.

They all nodded and we left the valley with our belongings in hand.

"Hey Daniel, can I have a ride on your shoulders?" Pipsqueak asked.

I smiled. "Of course little rascal." I gently grabbed his sides and placed him on my head, making him smile and admiring the scenery from my view.

"Wow. Everything looks so different from up here. This is great!" He said happily.

I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down at the CMC.

"Daniel, can we have a ride as well? Pleeeeeeeease?" Applebloom asked with her signature puppy eye look.

The girls next to her gave me the same puppy eye look as well, making my bones melt.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's so unfair you girls know the art of cuteness." I grabbed each of them and placed Applebloom and Scootaloo on my shoulders while I placed Sweetiebelle in my arms.

They each let out a happy gasp and they bounced a little on my shoulders, neck and arms.

I smiled and shook my head a little while we continued our way back to the Library. When we got there and when Twilight opened the door, I placed the fillies down and they ran inside.

"You do well with fillies and colts Daniel." Twilight said to me smiling.

I blushed a little while scratching my head. "Ehehehe, well, I guess it just comes to me I suppose."

Twilight smile grew a little. "I know one day you'll be a great father."

I smiled back. "I believe I will. But that time will have to wait. I don't want to rush to fast."

Twilight giggled at that. "Glad you think that."

I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. I opened up my bag and retrieved my laptop. It's been awhile since I used it due to the phenomenon that was happening, so I didn't have a lot of time to use it.

I started it up and typed in my password.

"What is that Daniel?" Pipsqueak asked next to me.

"This is my laptop. It keeps videos, movies, games, and a lot of almost everything in it." I explained.

Twilight, the CMC, and Spike came over and looked at my laptop with awe.

"This is your laptop?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yep. This is what humans use to work more efficiently on their lives and stuff. Not only that, it also plays games, videos and other things."

"Can you show us a video?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was just about to do that." I replied smiling.

I needed a good laugh, and I knew just what I wanted to watch.

* * *

**(2 hour later)**

"Well if the coffee in the coffee shop won't wake you up, this will."

A man held a huge blown up balloon in his hands, and then he reached for a long pointed stick and then, *POP!* The balloon popped,causing the man to scream in surprise.

Me, Pipsqueak, the CMC, Spike and Twilight were laughing our asses off from this hilarious comedy.

"By Celestia, that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen." Spike said regaining his breath and wiping a tear away.

"I never knew human comedy could be this funny." Twilight said chuckling a little.

"It can be. Even though some getting hurt can look a little painful, but they always laugh in the end." I said ceasing my laughing. I looked up at the clock and saw it was around eight thirty. "Well, I believe it's time to hit the hay."

"Agreed. It's time for you three to get home." Twilight said to the CMC.

"AWWWWWWW!" They whined in unison.

"She's right. You three might have school tomorrow." I added.

"Oh, that's right. Tomorrow is Show and Tell." Scootaloo said.

"Daniel, can you be our show and tell tomorrow?" Sweetiebelle asked with a puppy look.

The other two followed suit with it, making my insides melt once more.

I smiled. "I don't see why not?"

"YAAAY!" They then hugged me tightly and nuzzled into my sides, making me chuckle.

"Can I be part of it?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Of course Pipsqueak." They said in unison.

Pip smiled at the answer given to him.

"Alright you three, time for you all to get home." I said smiling.

"Okay! Bye!" They ran out of the Library and closed the door behind them.

"They're such a handful." I said smiling.

"You have no idea." Twilight said chuckling.

"Alright, time to get some sleep." I said yawning.

They nodded and followed me upstairs. After we changed, we all got into our beds, and Pipsqueak once more slept next to me.

"Good night Pipsqueak." I whispered.

"Night." He whispered back.

My thoughts were drifting on why he's staying with me so much when he should be with his parents. Then again, from a few nights ago, he had a nightmare about them. I needed to know more, but that'll have to wait later on. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow about this. I yawned softly and allowed sleep to take hold.

* * *

**(Rainbow Dash POV)**

I laid in my bed replaying what Daniel told me from the valley today.

"_What you're doing is unacceptable as a warrior. You're getting ahead of yourself and attacking head on without thinking of a plan. You're being reckless."_

"_What!? I'm not reckless!" _

"_Yes you are Rainbow. A true warrior would never fight head on and be reckless by being brave and thinking you've already won. A true warrior would fight with honor and follow his heart and stay calm during a situation like the one you're in right now."_

What he said to me struck a nerve in me, making me upset at him. How can he even say that to me? I'm not reckless. Sure, I can be clumsy, but not reckless.

But...for some reason...something me was telling me...he was true.

Could I really be reckless? My mind replayed the spar we had and thinking over what I did. I was trying to act all cool, and then charged at him being...confident in winning.

Oh, he's right. I _am_ reckless. I can't believe how stupid I was. I got all angry at him for nothing. I also left him under my own anger. I'm the Element of loyalty for Pony sake, and I just just left him in the dirt.

Man, I can't believe how stupid I am. I have to make this up to him tomorrow. I just hope he'll understand.

* * *

**That's a wrap. Thank you all for reading. One other thing, if there's a possible way for me too make this story more popular and have many more people follow and fav it, let me know in the comments. See you all later in the Next Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**After seeing some of the comments about Japan being a country, I did more research and found out it **_**was**_** a country outside of China. I apologize for that. I'll be sure to think this over the next time over what is a country and a State. Anyway, let the story begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A day with the Children**

**(Daniel POV)**

Another day rose over Ponyville while Celestias sun slowly rises into the skies, replacing Luna's beautiful moon. I already was walking the CMC and Pipsqueak to school with the fillie and the little colt on my shoulders, my head and in my arms. The wake up call was a little, how do you say...unexpecting. You want to know what happened, well, here's what happened.

* * *

**(1 Hour earlier)**

I awoke by slow and soft snoring by my side. I slowly opened my eyes, and felt them squinting due to the beams of the light that are hitting off of the window. I looked down and saw Pipsqueak sleeping peacefully near me, making me smile and kiss his forehead.

He smiled and nuzzled deeper into me.

Then, I heard something I haven't heard in over a few days.

"I love you daddy." He whispered in his sleep.

From that, I believed he thought I was his dad since he was dreaming about him and his mother properly and was sleeping next to me. I looked up and saw it was around eight ten, which was still pretty early. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take hold once more. But before I could fall in dreamland again-

"WAKE UP DANIEL! PIPSQUEAK!"

"WAAAH!"

"JESUS!"

Three loud voices jolted the two of us awake and making us breathe heavily due to the surprise shouting. We looked up and saw Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle and Applebloom in front of us with huge smiles.

"Uuuuugh, Holy mother of God you three, what was up with the surprise wake up call?" I groaned while rubbing my eyes.

"School will start soon, and we want ya ta walk us there." Applebloom said cheerfully.

"Do your sisters know you came here?" I asked yawning.

"We sure did. Now come on and get up so you can take us." Sweetiebelle said with her smile still present.

"Alright, alright. Give me and Pipsqueak a few minutes to get ready." I said stretching my back.

"Okay." They said in unison and left the room.

_Kids..._I got up from my bed and Pipsqueak followed suit. The two of us walked into the bathroom and we brushed our teeth and I helped Pipsqueak comb his mane. Don't ask why.

After I threw on my jacket and placed my sword on my back, the two of us walked out of the room and were greeted by the CMC.

"About time you two finished." Scootaloo said tapping her hoof.

"Don't even start young lady." I playfully said waving my finger at her.

"You're not my dad." She said grinning.

I smirked. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll just go back to bed and forget about me being your Show and Tell today." I started walking back upstairs until-

"WAIT I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Scootaloo said quickly.

I laughed and turned around. "Gotcha."

Scootaloo caught my little joke and grinned. "Oh you little sneak. I'm gonna get you back."

"Sure you will." I challenged. I then chuckled. "Come on, let's get some breakfast and we'll be on our way."

We left the library and headed to Sugarcube corner for a bite before they started school. I decided to paid for the children because I was feeling generous today. After we ate our breakfast, we left the restaurant and headed for the school.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

That's what pretty much happened. Anyway, The CMC and Pipsqueak were riding on me while we walked down ponyville to the school. Luckily, the fillies told me where to go so I don't get lost.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?" Scootaloo asked.

"Fire away Scoots." I said smiling.

"Why do you carry that sword around with you a lot? Are some kind of guard from Canterlot?" She asked.

I laughed a little. "Well, kinda close on that one. To answer your first question is that this sword was gift from my grandfather when I became nineteen. He gave it to me for good luck in the future. He also taught me Karate, MMA, and taught me how to wield the sword. To answer your second question, I'm basically a Samurai in Training. To put it short, Samurai are special warriors that are skilled and honored. My grandfather trained me to become one when I became seventeen."

"Cooool. Where is he now? I would like to meet him."

My smile vanishes and I frowned a little. "My grandfather passed away from cancer a few months after I turned Twenty."

Scootaloo and the others looked at me with shock and had a few tears flowing, all but Scoots.

"Oh shoot! I'm really sorry. I didn't know." She quickly said.

"It's okay Scoots. Like you said, you didn't know." I sighed and looked at my mother's necklace hanging from my neck.

"Is this yours as well Daniel?" Sweetiebelle asked looking at my necklace.

"Yes. This belonged to my mother before she passed as well. She gave it to me before she died." I said sadly.

"Golly. Ah can't believe ya lost so many of yer family members." Applebloom said wiping some tears away.

I nodded. "Yeah. They meant everything to me. Though I am still sad they passed." I then smiled a little. "As long as I always love them, they'll always be in my heart."

"You're really sweet Daniel." Sweetiebelle said smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I kinda try."

"Look were here ya'll." Applebloom said pointing to a red school up ahead.

I placed the fillies and Pipsqueak down and we walked to the school.

"Wait out here and we'll give you the signal to come in." Sweetiebelle said.

I nodded and the three entered the building. When they entered, I heard a little conversation going on.

"Sweetiebelle, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Pipsqueak, you know you four are a little late." Said a mare from inside.

"Sorry bout that, but we brought somepony fer Show and Tell today.' Applebloom said.

"Oh? And who might that be?" The mare asked.

"You're gonna see now. Come on in partner!" Applebloom called out.

Guess that's my cue. I walked into the classroom and heard a bunch of gasps from the class. I looked forward and saw a mare with dark pink fur, a pink and light pink mane and tail, light green eyes, wore a dark pink dress and had three flowers as a cutie mark. From the looks of it, she looked quite surprised.

"Oh my. This is very surprising indeed. You must be Daniel Blaze? The human I've been hearing about right?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "That's right. What might your name be?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Miss Cheerilee. The teacher here at this school." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cheerilee." I said smiling warmly. I turned to the class and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all as well. I'm Daniel Blaze to those who want to know who I am." From that, a little filly in the front raised her hand. "Yes, do you have a question?"

"Is it true from what I heard from the adults? Did you really take down a monster called a Vironous and took on a pack of Timberwolves all by yourself?" She asked.

I smiled. "What you heard was all true. I did take down a Vironous and the pack by myself." I answered.

"Woooow." They all said in unison.

"I have a question. I heard you used some kind of Magic when you fought against the Timberwolves. Is it true?" A little colt asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's magic, but in a way yes." I answered.

"If it's not magic, then what is it?" A filly asked me.

"What I used is called jutsu. A technique that allows me to use my life energy and turn it into what my grandfather calls Chakra. There are many kinds of Jutsu for me to learn, and Chakra can also be shifted and transformed into different properties. For example, I can change my regular Chakra into a fire based Chakra." I explained.

"That's so cool!" A colt said in the back.

Then, another hand was raised. The filly was pink, wore a gold colored jacket embezzled with tiny white diamond designs, a plain skirt with a white belt, with black leggings under the skirt, and a white bracelet around her left arm. She wore an amethyst necklace around her neck. Finally, she had a hair clip nestled in between the lavender and white stripes of her hair. Her cutie mark was a diamond Tiara. Strange huh?

The other filly that was sitting next to her was wearing usual teal eyeglasses, with her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink hairband, her teal pearl necklace around her neck, a purple and pink dress, with the purple making up the blouse, and the pink making up the skirt. The blouse also had a silver spoon imprinted onto it. She had a silver spoon in her arm as a mark.

"Yes, do you have a question?" I asked the pink filly.

"Do humans get cutie marks?" She asked in a little bit of a snobby attitude.

Already, my gut was telling me she was bad news, but I held character and answered her question. "No, humans don't get cutie marks."

"Oh, how lame, you're a blank flank for life." The grey filly said, making the two laugh.

Already, the students in the class were giving the two fillies annoyed looks.

I looked at the CMC, and they have really pissed off faces.

"Stop laughing at him Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon! He handled a Vironous and a pack of Timberwolves by himself!" Pipsqueak shouted.

"Just because he defeated a pile of toothpicks and slayed an overgrown lizard doesn't mean he can get a cutie mark. He says he can't get a cutie mark, which means he's a blank flank for life, that also includes you four as well." Diamond Tiara said, and the two fillies laughed again.

Did she just insult my friends _and_ Pipsqueak!? Okay, that's crossing the line right there. I was about to say something until Cheerlie spoke up.

"Diamond Tiara, Silverspoon that's enough!" Cheerlie shouted at the two. "What have I told you two about bullying!?"

"Why? We were only being honest." Diamond said shrugging.

"By laughing at my friends and making fun of us? That's a rude way being honest. Did your parents ever teach you manners?" I asked.

"You're not our mommy and daddy!" Silverspoon said pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeesh, these two are pissing me off so much._ I decided to stop it here before things really get out of hand. "Whatever. Do any of you have any other questions?"

A filly with red and white hair, wearing glasses, wore a red skirt and white shirt with a heart on it and had two peppermint crossed cutie mark rose her hand.

"Yes?"

"If it's okay, can you show us your butsu moves?" She asked.

I laughed. "It's called jutsu little one. I guess I can show you all, but it's up to your teacher on it though." I looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"I suppose you can, but as long as none of my students get hurt." She said.

"No problem. Follow me outside." I said waving the others to follow me.

When we all got outside, I stood in front of the children.

"I'll start out with the basic jutsu and then move on to more advanced type of jutsu." I said.

I crossed my fingers and shouted. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke appeared next to me and when the smoke cleared, a solid clone of myself was next to me.

The children all looked at me with amazement and awe.

"Wooooooow!" They all said.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" A colt asked.

"This is called Shadow clone Jutsu. This type of Jutsu allows me to create either a holographic or solid clone of myself. As seen here, this is a solid clone of myself." I said patting my clone's shoulder.

"When my boss creates clones of himself, it gives him an edge in battle." My clone explained to the children.

"Cool." The all said again.

"Laaame." The two fillies in the back said.

They're now getting on my nerves. Time to kick it up a notch. "Alright then, let's step it up."

I held my right palm up and concentrated my Chakra. Soon, blue energy formed and created the Rasengan. My clone followed suit and created one of his own. I looked around and saw a dead tree that looked really strong and sturdy.

"Ready?" I asked my clone.

"You bet!" my clone said with enthusiasm.

The two us charged at the tree and then released out Jutsu and shouted together. **"Rasengan!"**

Our Jutsu collide with the tree and started scratching and leaving marks behind. When the Jutsu was completely done and faded, the swirling marks of the Jutsu remained. My clone vanished in a puff of smoke and I looked back at the Group, who were looking at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Scootaloo shouted.

The students clapped and cheered for my performance.

I smiled and gave a small bow for my performance.

"That was really impressive Daniel. Thank you for showing us your performance." Cheerlie said smiling.

I smiled back. "Anytime. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh please, just because he did some magic trick doesn't mean he's all high and mighty." Diamond sneered.

"You wouldn't know if it bit you in the flank!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Awful funny coming from a blank flank and their dumb little 'Cutie Mark Crusader' Club." Silverspoon mocked and the two laughed again.

I was now getting annoyed by these two. They need a good wake up call.

"That does it!" Scootaloo shouted running after them, but I grabbed her just in time.

"Calm down Scoots." I looked up at the bullies and glared at them. "You two have the most unacceptable behavior I've ever seen. Bullying my friends is something I don't tolerate with."

"What are gonna do, tell your mommy on us?" Diamond taunted.

...Oh no she did NOT!

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" I growled clenching my fist.

The two fillies smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Diamond taunted.

"I'm sure your mommy is very disappointed in you." Silverspoon mocked.

"And seriously, what's up with that cheap pendant? Looks like nothing but total garbage."

When she brought that up about my mother's pendant, that's when my breaking point bursted.

"**SHUT UP!"** I punched the tree next to me without turning around and it exploded into a million pieces. I glared deeply with an enraged scowl on my face at the two. I felt a surge of energy I couldn't make out with, but whatever the reason, it's making me stronger.

The CMC, Pipsqueak, and the others backed up in utter shock and fear by my sudden outburst.

Knowing what I just did, my face slowly softened and I frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I turned around and walked away, needing some time alone. I heard Pipsqueak and the CMC begging me to come back, but I ignored their pleading. I just needed some time to myself.

I walked out of reach of the school a good distance away. I looked around and saw I was near a pond with the sun shining, making the water sparkle. I sighed and sat near the edge of the pond, now lost in thought.

I didn't know what overcame me back there. After I felt that jolt of energy, my anger and power rose dramatically. I didn't know what it was, but something somewhere in my body was telling me it's bad news.

Without seeing it coming, a jolt of pain rushed into my head and I grabbed onto it, squeezing it and grunting in pain. Then…

_FLASH_

_Another vision was being seen. I couldn't make out what it was, but I saw three human shadows facing some kind of human-like shadow being with large bat wings, had spiky hair and had blood red eyes. I then heard the creature speak in a deep demonic voice._

"_I'll send you three to the depths of Hell!_

The vision ended and I gasped and placed my hand on my forehead, breathing heavily and felt some sweat drop from my face. These visions I was getting and seeing were adding so much confusion to me. What could they mean? Do these vision have something to do with me, if so, why?

I was then snapped back into reality when I heard faint clopping behind me. I turned around and saw it was Rainbow, with a little bit of a guilty look on her eyes.

She walked up to me and sat down next to me near the edge of the pond.

"You okay?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, just trying to cool down after my outburst at the school."

"What happened?"

"Two snotty fillies were bullying the CMC and Pipsqueak and then said my necklace was garbage." I explained.

"Were they Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon?" Rainbow asked.

I nodded and clutched my pendant.

"I should have figured. Those two are just bullies think they're all high and mighty because Diamond is the daughter of Filthy Rich." Rainbow said to me.

"Guess that explains the clothing, the Tiara and her snotty attitude." I then looked at Rainbow. "However, you're not here to talk about that right? You're here to talk about something else."

Rainbow frowned and looked away from my eyes and looked at her reflection in the pond. "I want to talk about what happened about our sparring match yesterday."

I was a little surprised at that, but listened.

"You were right about me. I was being reckless. I should have thought through about our match, but I didn't listen to you and I left you in the dirt...I'm sorry." She said still not looking at me.

I was now happy at her for now understanding her mistake. I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me.

"I'm glad you understand what I meant Rainbow. Always learn from your mistakes and make better decisions in the future." I said smiling.

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks." There was silence over us for a bit until Rainbow broke it again. "Umm...if you're free right now, do you think you can train me again?"

"Well, maybe not today. I have to get back to the school and let Pip and the CMC know I'm okay." I said getting up. "Maybe some time later tomorrow?"

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, I would like that. I gotta go. I have wheather duty. Bye Daniel." She took off to the skies, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

I sighed happily, knowing that Rainbow learned from her mistake and willing to try again. Man, that girl reminded so much about me when I was younger in Training with my grandfather.

I walked back to the school, and saw the kids playing on the playground. I then saw Pipsqueak sitting on a swing set with a frown on his face. I walked behind him and crouched down.

"You okay Pip?" I asked.

Hearing my voice, he sharply turned around and then jumped at me with a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I smiled and ruffled his mane. "I'm okay Pip. I just needed some time to cool off."

"Daniel!" I turned and saw Sweetiebelle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom running up to us.

"You okay Daniel?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some time to cool off." I said to the three.

"We're sorry for not telling you about Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon." Sweetiebelle said.

"Don't worry about them though. Miss Cheerlie took care of them when you left. They have detention for a week after what they said." Scootaloo said smiling a little.

A little after, Miss Cheerlie came back out and saw me talking to the kids. She walked up to me with a guilty look.

"I'm really sorry about what Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon said to you." She said with a sad expression.

I smiled and waved to her. "Aw, don't worry about it Cheerlie. Just a little time to myself and everything is fine."

Cheerlie smiled sadly. "Well, alright then."

"Hey Daniel." I looked down at the four.

"Pipsqueak told us how good you are at playing a guitar. Can you play a song for us?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't see why not, but I don't have my-"

Pinkie then appeared out of no where with the guitar I used from the party a few weeks ago.

"Guitar. Thanks Pinkie." Even though it's still confusing that she comes out of no where, it still makes me laugh, and that's one of the many things why I love about her.

"No problemo." She chirped and bounced away happy.

All the kids came up to me with excited smiles on their faces.

"What are you gonna play for us Daniel?" A colt asked.

I placed my hand on my chin and thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Oh, I think I know the best one. This is a Japanese song, but I can translate it into English. This one is called _Sirius_ by Eir Aoi."

**(Play [Kill la Kill] Sirius (English Cover by Aliangmusic) FULL)**

I started playing the beginning of the song and brought energy to the air. It got more intense when I started Singing.

_Starting now_

_No more rules allowed_

_Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_

_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll_

_No stopping me I sprint to my goal _

_Even if I lose my way_

_I'll make it okay_

_Healing wounds from the path that I've sown_

_I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own_

_Shining brightly for all to see_

_I hold my destiny_

_Just like a star_

_Who knew I'd come this far_

_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying_

_And I'm too busy flying_

_With luck my guide and friend_

_I'll see it right through the end_

_Blazing wildly, burning out_

_I wanna scream and shout_

_All through the night_

_Cause I was born to fight_

_Until the day I finally reach you_

_I'll make my dreams come true_

_'Cause starting now today_

_It's time to find my own way_

_But with my rules_

The Children started cheering for me for my performance, and I kept up the fire through my singing.

_What they say_

_Won't let it get in my way_

_Cause failure's not an option_

_The hardest part has come and it's passed_

_And that's how I know I've made it at last_

_The world won't wait around for me_

_But I've been set free_

_From the hesitation in my heart_

_So just watch as I cut loose, and I'll make my mark_

_Through the good times and through the bad_

_You've always had my back_

_We can't give up_

_'Cause quitting's not in us_

_When dreams seem far and hope is lost _

_That's when we are strong_

_'Cause nothing making sense_

_Is why we'll fight till the end_

_Just out of reach, all that I've desired_

_So higher and higher, I'm going to soar_

_It's what I've waited for_

_The boiling blood that rushes through me_

_Ignites with every beat_

_Won't make the same mistakes_

_I have to find my own way_

_And with my rules_

I then felt some kind of powerful energy surge through me. It wasn't like the one before, it felt more happier, and peaceful. I smiled and went all out for the finale.

_Even if I lose my way in the night _

_Even if by day, things still aren't right_

_As long as I draw breath_

_I'll rise up, snatch life from the jaws of death_

_Shining brightly for all to see_

_I hold my destiny_

_Just like a star_

_Who knew I'd come this far_

_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying_

_And I'm too busy flying_

_With luck my guide and friend_

_I'll see it right through the end_

_Blazing wildly, burning out_

_I wanna scream and shout_

_All through the night_

_Cause I was born to fight_

_Until the day I finally reach you_

_I'll make my dreams come true_

_'Cause starting everyday_

_I have to find my own way_

_But with my rules_

_Won't make the same mistakes_

_It's time to find my own way_

_And with my rules_

After the song slowly faded away, I got a huge release of cheering from the kids. I smiled and gave a bow.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Scootaloo shouted and tackled me into a hug.

The other two and Pipsqueak followed suit and we all laughed.

"That was amazing Daniel. You really have the talent for singing." Cheerlie said smiling.

"Singing runs in my mother's blood. I picked this up when I was born." I said ruffling Pips mane.

The bell rang and all the kids started to head back inside to collect their belongings. Their day was pretty short if I believe. After the kids got their belongings, they all went home, and the CMC, along with Pipsqueak were with me.

I then saw none other than Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon with enrage scowls on their faces.

"Don't think it's over blank flank! Nopony messes with us and get's away with it!" Diamond snapped.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yeah yeah yeah. Now get going before things get worse for you two snotty brats." I sneered.

The two growled and started stomping away, but not when Diamond stopped and pointed a finger at me.

"This isn't over, and that goes for your four as well!" The two shouted and walked out of sight.

"*Sigh*, what a bunch of snobs." I said disappointedly.

"No kidding." The four said agreeing with me.

"Daniel, we want ta show you and Pipsqueak something back at our clubhouse. Can you two come with us?" Applebloom asked.

"Sure. Lead the way." I said smiling.

We left the school grounds and walked back to Sweet Apple Acres. From there, I saw Applejack picking a few apples from a tree while I saw Big Mac carrying a few crates, probably for the bunker for the Heat season.

We continued walking for a bit until we came by a little treehouse big enough for a few fillies and colts to fit in. Luckily, it was big enough for me as well.

When we got inside, me and Pipsqueak sat down in the center.

"Close your eyes and don't peek." Sweetiebelle said to us.

The two of us nodded and we covered our eyes. There was a bit of ruffling for a second, until I felt something soft laying on my lap.

"Okay, you two can open yer eyes now." I heard Applebloom say.

We uncovered our eyes and we both saw a red and golden cape with a filly pic on it on our laps.

"What is this girls?" I asked.

"Me and the girls talked about this for a while when we first met you and when we started hanging with Pipsqueak more. We came to our conclusion and we want you and Pipsqueak to be part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Scootaloo explained.

"What do ya say partner? Will ya two be part of our club?" Applebloom asked hopefuly.

I sighed. "Sorry girls, but I can't." They all looked at me with shock and sadness.

"That's because I already decided to _be_ part of your club!" I finished smiling and putting the cape on.

"Me as well." Pipsqueak said and put the cape on.

The three girls gasped happily and excitedly and gave the two of us a group hug.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" They said nuzzling into me.

"As of this moment, you and Pip are now part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Sweetiebelle cheered.

I laughed and returned the embrace on the three and hugged Pip as well. This day is just getting better and better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Pipsqueaks Past**

After The CMC made me and Pipsqueak part of their club, me and Pipsqueak decided to head home. It was pretty much a short day for us. As we headed back, I remembered Pipsqueak calling me daddy when he was asleep. Taking the time now, I decided it was time to talk to him about his parents.

"Pipsqueak." He looked up at me. "I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Oh, uh okay."

We walked near a bench and sat down. This was gonna be a little tough, but I need to know why he's always with me and not with his parents.

"I need to know Pipsqueak, why are you always with me? Don't you have parents to get back to?" I asked.

Immediately from that question, Pipsqueak frowned and looked away.

"I won't be mad at you Pipsqueak. I just need to know why you're always with me."

He stood silent for a few seconds until he looked at me again with tears in his eyes. "My...my mommy…*sniff* and daddy…*Hiccup* are gone."

I was right. He _did_ lose his parents. Oh god, I can't believe it. A young eight year old colt like him...lost his mother and father. My heart twisted in pain by his loss.

"Oh Pipsqueak, I'm so sorry." I said sadly rubbing his back.

I wasn't prepared to what he told me next.

"And...after they *Sniff* died...I had to…*sniff* live with my aunts...and...and...and…" He struggled as more tears flowed.

"Let it out Pipsqueak, it's alright." I said softly.

"They abused me! They never cared about me! They never fed me, they would always put me to work day and night, and they would always beat me whenever I behaved badly or do something wrong!" He shouted and then sobbed.

He...he was...abused!? Oh my god. I couldn't believe this. He suffered through a more horrible life than mine. Everything around me like time itself stopped. I looked at the young colt, who was crying his eyes out.

I felt tears of my own flow from my eyes. I felt so horrible for him. I knew now why he was always with me, but...where are his aunts? No, I can't think about that now, he needs me.

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. The effects were immediate and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and sobbed into my chest.

I tightened my embrace and sniffed a little. "I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain Pipsqueak. I only wish I knew this sooner." I whispered.

He tightened his embrace around me and nuzzled deeper into my chest.

"Shh...I'm here Pipsqueak, I'm here...shh." I cooed softly in his ear while stroking his brown mane.

We sat there, holding and embracing each other while I tried to calm him down as best I could. I didn't care what happens at the moment, all I wanted now was to calm Pipsqueak down and let him be in my arms.

He continued crying for over the past 10 minutes, which was surprising that he cried that long. Finally his crying silenced and he fell asleep in my arms.

I needed to know more about what happened to him, his parents and his aunts, and I believe I know who could help. I cradled pip in my arms and walked back to the library. I opened the door and saw Twilight and Spike on the couch reading a book.

"Oh, hi Daniel." Twilight greeted smiling at me.

"Hey Twilight." i said and gently placed Pipsqueak on an empty couch and turning to Spike. "Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia. It's urgent."

"Sure thing." He placed his book down and grabbed an empty scroll with a quill in his claws. "Okay shoot."

I nodded and spoke.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I'm writing to you to give you urgent news about Pipsqueak. Apparently, he is suffering through a broken heart and through pain. I discovered just today that he told me that he lost his parents a long time ago and had suffered through child abuse from his aunts. This is something I will not ignore. Please contact me as soon as possible so I can know more about his past._

_Daniel Blaze._

Spike rolled the scroll up and blew his fire into it and the letter was sent.

"He...lost his parents...and went through child abuse?" Twilight asked in pure shock while tears were falling from her eyes.

I nodded sadly in response and looked at the poor colt asleep.

*BURP*

I turned around and saw Spike with a scroll in his claws.

"It's from Celestia." He said.

"Go ahead and read it." I said.

He nodded and opened the scroll and started reading it.

_Daniel Blaze,_

_ ...It truly aches me to discover that pipsqueak has suffered a loss in his family and has been through the hardship of child abuse. This is something I will not ignore at all, but apparently, I have too much to handle here in Canterlot for the moment. I send my sister to help you with Pipsqueak and look into his memories to find the answers you need. She'll arrive in a few seconds._

_Princess Celestia._

As soon as Spike finished the letter, a bright light appeared and Luna stood right before us.

"_Wow, that was really quick."_ I thought.

"Luna!" the two said and kneeled.

"No need to bow to me my little pony and dragon." Luna said and the two rose. "I'm here for more important business with Daniel and Pipsqueak." She looked over at em. "Where's the young colt?"

"He's asleep behind me." I said pointing to him in his sleepy state.

"Good. I need him to be asleep for this." Luna said walking up to the colt. "I will access his memories and allow you to see them as well to know about his past."

I nodded and walked beside her.

Luna's horn glowed in a blueish aura and gently touched his head. Then, the two of us were covered in a bright light.

* * *

**(Pipsqueak. Age: 5)**

The light faded and me along with Luna were standing in a living room with a few furniture everywhere.

"this must be Pipsqueaks home." I said looking around.

"Indeed. This is before he lost his parents." Luna said.

"Honey I'm home!" Called out a stallion voice.

A brown earth pony stallion stepped into the room wearing a construction suit, had a brown mane like Pipsqueak, yellow eyes and had a iron ball Cutie mark on his arm.

Then, I turned and saw a white mare pegasus with light blue eyes, wore a yellow dress, and had a flute Cutie mark holding a young white brown spotted colt in her arms.

"Welcome home sweetie." The mare said and shared a loving kiss with her husband.

The stallion broke the kiss and looked at the young colt. "Hey how's my little Pirate doing?" he asked with a grin.

The colt, which I believe was Pipsqueak jumped out of the mares arms and hugged his dad. "I'm doing well daddy. Did you get me something?" He asked.

"Hahaha, I may have. Have you been good?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Alright then. Close your eyes."

Pipsqueak closed his eyes while his dad started grabbing something from his pocket. He then started peeking from his hands.

"Ah ah ah, no peeking my little Pirate." The stallion said teasingly.

"Aw, shoot." Pips said and closed his eyes tightly.

The stallion then pulled out a little eye patch from his pocket.

"Okay, you can open them now." He said to the colt.

Pipsqueak opened his eyes and saw the patch and gasped happily.

"A Pirate eyepatch! I always wanted one!" He hugged his father tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!"

The stallion chuckled and returned the embrace. "You're welcome my little Pirate."

I smiled warmly at this. I never knew Pipsqueak could be so happy when he was with his parents. However, I need to know what happened to them, and know further information about him.

"Luna, can you show me the next memory?"

Luna nodded and we were both engulfed in the light.

* * *

**(Pipsqueak Age: 6)**

The light faded and I saw a burned house that had some fire embers in different directions while a few pegasus were clearing the rest of the fire. A few feet away, I saw Pipsqueak in a grey blanket, shivering in utter fear.

_Could this memorie be…_A red pegasus walked up to him with a very sad face while clutching something in his hand.

"W-where's my m-mommy and m-my d-daddy?" Pip asked afraid.

The pegasus lowered his head and shook it negatively. He gently grabbed Pips hand and placed a pirate eyepatch in it.

"I'm sorry kid...I'm so sorry." He then left him alone to help the others finish the fire off, leaving Pip sobbing while holding the eyepatch close to him.

"This memory must be when he lost his mother and father. God, I can't believe he suffered through something like this." I said looking at the sad colt.

"Yes. I never knew he could be in so much pain." Luna said wiping a tear away.

"I'm ready for the next one Luna."

She nodded and we were once more engulfed in the light.

* * *

**(Age: 7. A year after the accident)**

My eyes opened and we were now standing in a horrible conditioned room. The window was cracked, there were a few bugs in different parts of the room and the bed looked really old.

"What is this place?" I muttered.

"STOP CRYING YOU SNIVELING BRAT!" A mare's voice shouted.

I sharply turned and saw Pipsqueak being dragged by a unicorn mare who had a dark red mane, tail, light blue fur, had yellow eyes, and had a shampoo bottle cutie mark.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry a-a-aunt Bubbles. I-I-I was h-h-hungry." Pipsqueak said in a small whimper.

*SMAK*

I went wide eyed when the mare slapped him in the face with a scowl.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO GO INTO THE KITCHEN AT NIGHT!" She shouted.

"I believe he needs to learn from this Bubbles." Said another mare behind her.

The other earth pony mare was light green, had light blue hair, rosy eyes and a cinnamon stick cutie mark.

Bubbles smirked. "I believe he does Cinnamon." She then levitated Pip into the air and turned him around.

"NO! PLEASE NOT THAT! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!" Tears were flowing down his eyes from what he knew what was gonna come to him.

*WHACK*

"OW!"

*WHACK*

I stood there in utter shock and horror as I continued watching Pipsqueak being abused by these mares. Worst of it is, they're fucking laughing at him. Every scream and whine that came out of his throat made the mares laugh harder and harder.

I felt that same energy from the school rise in my blood again, raising my anger and power tenfold. I wanted to walk over there and punch those mare for treating him like shit.

"Calm yourself Daniel." Luna said softly while placing a hand on my shoulder.

As much as I didn't want to, she's has a good point. This was only a memory, and there's nothing I can do for the moment.

After five more hard smacks, they threw him onto his bed and chuckled.

"Let that remind you to follow the rules of this house you little brat." Bubbles said.

"Now get some sleep. You have a lot of chores to do at the crack of dawn." Cinnamon said.

"And if we don't see you out of bed, you'll get another punishment." Bubbles added.

Pipsqueak sniffed and nodded while wiping his tears away.

The two mares walked out of the room while laughing and closed the door behind them.

Pipsqueak climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He let out small sobs and sniffles.

"I wish mommy and daddy were still here." He whispered and fell asleep.

My heart shattered in a million pieces by looking at him like this.I couldn't believe he went through so much pain and suffering ever since his parents died. I felt so bad for him.

The memories went on and last one showed Pipsqueak running away from his aunts home and coming to ponyville, where he lived under a small shack, which was a little well conditioned with a small bed, still clean.

After that, the light came and we both stood in the Library.

"Thank you for showing all that to me Luna. I promise I'll keep him under watch and keep him safe." I said to the dark Alicorn.

Luna nodded. "I was happy to aid you and Pipsqueak Daniel. Look after him until we find him a suitable home for him."

I nodded and she vanished from the light.

Pipsqueak groaned and started waking up from his nap. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, while I had a few tears running down my face.

I sat next to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain from your aunts Pip. I promise by my life and soul, I'll always protect you and keep you safe." I whispered.

Pipsqueak returned the embrace and I felt my shirt soaking a little, probably from his tears. We stayed like this for a while, not wanting to let go of each other.

_If those mares ever show their faces here in ponyville to get Pipsqueak, I'll put all hell on them._

* * *

**That's a wrap. The part where the aunts abusing Pipsqueak was inspired from the movie **_**James and the Giant Peach.**_** It's a good movie in my opinion. Hopefully you all enjoyed. Next Chapter will be up soon. See you all later everypony.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Love is in Bloom**

**(Dream Realm)**

I opened my eyes and saw I was in some kind of dark realm. Nothing was around me, only darkness.

"_Where am I?"_ I thought.

"**I've been waiting for you."**

I snapped my head up and looked around in the darkness by the sudden voice I heard.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" I shouted in the Darkness.

"**Gladly."**

Then, blobs of darkness came into one area and the glob started taking form. Soon, the blob dissolved and a human being wearing a dark black and dark grey robe and hood. The only thing that was shown was a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked being cautious.

"**Someone from the darkness."** The being said.

"What are you talking about?"

The being just let out a small laugh. **"Don't you remember? Darkness and Light comes from every heart that exists. One that cannot live without the other."**

My eyes widened when he told me that. It was the same thing that the voice told me from my first crazy dream.

"Does this mean you're…"

"**Correct. I am your darkness. Your dark counterpart. Call me Shade."** He said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked wanting to know why I was brought here.

"**I came here to help you, after all, I am your dark counterpart."** Shade explained still smirking.

"Why should I get help from someone like you? I always know whenever someone makes a deal with dark energy or magic, there always comes a price." I said snarling.

Shade laughed darkly, **"Well, I have to say, you catch on quick with this kind of thing Daniel. However, there's no price for anything from me."**

"How do I know you're not lying to me? I can probably tell you're probably trying to let my guard down so you can pounce on me at the right time." I said narrowing my eyes.

"**I give you my word Daniel. Few reasons why you can trust me out of all the dark energy in the world. First, I am your dark counterpart, which means I feel, see and think what you think. We are one in the same, but different minds."**

"...Guess you kinda make a good point on that one."

"**Secondly, if I even try to separate from you, both of us will die. Like I said, Light and Darkness are from the heart of every creature on this planet and one cannot live without the other."**

"Another good point taken I suppose."

"**Lastly, you have control of my power. My power and magic is under your command, and not only that, I can give you the power to allow our minds to switch whenever you harness my dark energy."**

That part send a shiver down my spine a little. I don't one hundred percent trust him yet, but he's making some good points about him and me.

"I'll...think about it. I don't trust you yet, but if you can keep your word, you'll gain my trust." I said folding my arms.

Shade nodded in understanding. **"Very well. Think it over Daniel, but know there will be a time where you will need my dark energy."**

At that, darkness took hold of me and I vanished into Darkness.

* * *

**(Dream End)**

I snapped my eyes open and gasped while I felt a little sweat run down my face. Every dream and vision were continuing to pile up more confusion in my mind. I needed answers, and I believe I should start that by checking out some books in the Library.

I slowly got up from my bed and yawned. I didn't see Pipsqueak in my bed and I assumed he's downstairs eating breakfast with Twilight and Spike. I looked at the clock and saw it was around seven twelve. I grabbed my shirt and put it on and was ready to start my day.

Around three days have passed since I looked into Pipsqueaks memory. Pip has been more open to me and stayed with me more than he ever did. In his sleep still, he would call me daddy, and it made my heart melt a little. I didn't know whether I was ready to take care of a child on my own, but Pipsqueak trusts me and he cares about me, like I care about him. Possible, if possible...I'll think about adopting him as my own, thought that's something to think later on about.

Rainbow took her training more seriously the next day from before. She became a little bit more open in it and followed what I said. She's still struggling in staying in one place due to her love in flying and moving around a lot, but she's getting better at it. While I would be gone, she would continue her training by herself and I would see some great improvements from her. Pretty soon, her real training will begin.

During my time working at the farm, I would help out Big Mac with the crates and barrels and take them to the bunker. The Heat Season was approaching fast, faster than I thought. I could tell because Twilight, my friends and the mares in town have been flashing winks at me, staring into my eyes lustfully, and even lick their lips while they look at me. It was scaring me a little, but I know I'll be ready when it approaches.

The Heat Season was only two days away, and time was running out. Luckily, Mac and I spread word to some of the stallions in ponyville about the bunker, and the pegasi gave word to the stallions in Cloudsdale and Canterlot about it. Hopefully, the mares don't know about it. If they do, we're screwed.

Through my day was pretty normal. I had breakfast, worked at the farm with AJ, and so forth. I was at the Library reading any book that I can find that can give me the answers I needed, but very little did the books helped.

I sighed and placed the book back on the shelf and scanned through more of them. Then, two actually caught my eye.

"**History of Equis"**

"**Legends of the Elemental Dragons"**

That book caught my real interest and might give me some answers. I grabbed the books and and sat down on a chair, opened the first one and started reading it.

"_From the very beginning of time, a powerful god known as Equis created and shifted the world of Equestria. Equis created every living thing on the planet, the sun, moon, the plants, everything that exists..."_

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

"_Nopony has ever met Equis throughout history, not even Queen Solar, King Eclipse or even Celestia and Luna. Meeting her is a tremendous honor and through legend, it is said for those who will ever meet Equis will be blessed by a powerful gift beyond anypony's imagination."_

I closed the book and set it aside digesting what I read. So this Equis character is the god beyond everything that exists, and said she's more powerful than Celestia and any other Pony combined. Wow. Even though reading the book gave me some new information, I still didn't get the answers I really needed. Maybe the other book might help.

I grabbed it and started reading it.

"_The time when Equis, the god of all living things who created Equestria, created special Dragons to protect the lands. She created seven dragons each with different elemental properties. There was Kasai the Dragon of Fire, Chikyū the Dragon of Earth, Mizu the Dragon of Water, Kaze the Dragon of Wind, Mentaru the Dragon of Mental, Raitoningu The Dragon of Lightning, and Meian the Dragon of Light and Darkness._

_It is said that Meian is the mightiest of all the Elemental dragons, due being gifted with the power of light and darkness. Each of the dragons held one powerful gem that create and bind their power. Each of the dragons live in different parts of Equestria to protect their homes and the lives around them._

_According to legend, it is said that the Elemental dragons can fuse with each other and create a new Elemental Dragon to give a huge advantage in battle. For example, when Lightning and Wind bind together, it creates a powerful storm Dragon, with the power of wind and Lightning and create powerful storms that cannot be stopped."_

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

"_Nopony knows about their unusual disappearance, but it is said that they were sealed within their stones and were hidden in a special tomb where nopony can find. Throughout many moons, the Elemental Dragons became a legend to this very day."_

Wow. That's really incredible, yet unusual. Seven Elemental dragons, and they have the same properties like my grandfather explained. Now that I think about it, those three being I saw and met in my dream each held different properties.

The first two I've met possessed Earth and Fire while Shade possesses Darkness, if that's what I believe. Could those being be connected to the dragons? However, I was snapped out of my mind when I heard a voice.

"Daniel." I looked up and saw Twilight, holding a picnic basket.

"Yes Twilight?"

"I was going out on a picnic and...I was wondering if you would...like to join me." She said blushing.

I guess there's no harm in going on a picnic with her. Might as well take this chance to spend some time with her before the Heat season begins.

"I would love to." I replied smiling.

Twilight smiled and the two of us left the Library. We walked for a couple of minutes until we stumbled upon the valley I've seen when I first came here.

Twilight took a spot under a oak tree and placed the blanket down, along with the basket and took a seat.

I sat down next to her and smiled at her.

She turned away a little and was blushing deeply. I was a little confused why she's acting like that, but decided not to question it.

"Umm...I brought some sandwiches." Twilight said breaking the silence and reached into the basket and pulled out a vegetarian sandwich.

"Here you go." She said holding the sandwich to me.

I smiled and took it and thanked her for it, receiving another blush from her, but a sweet smile as well.

She took out a daisy daffodil sandwich and we started eating.

We stayed silent for a while, feeling the warm spring breeze pass us, hearing the soft chirps of the birds around us. I was feeling so relaxed.

"Umm, Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, can you tell me a little bit about your mother?"

I smiled warmly at Twilight and looked up at the blue clear sky.

"My mother would be the sweetest human women you would ever meet Twilight. She was always looking out for me, keeping me safe, always knows how to make me smile when I'm down, and _LOVES _jewelry." I explained.

Twilight giggled. "Wow. She sounds like a combination of Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity."

I laughed as well. "You can say that." I rose my sandwich up to my lips and was about to take another bite, while Twilight asked me another question.

"What about your father? What's he like?"

"GASP!"

_FLASH_

"_GET OFF OF SARAH YOU BASTARD!"_

"_DADDY STOP IT!"_

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_

From those sudden memories, I dropped my sandwich and clamped my hand over my mouth, preventing myself from upchucking my lunch, while I felt tears stinging my eyes._ No...No not now. Please…_

"Daniel what's wrong?"

I looked up at Twilight, who looked pretty worried.

I gulped and retreated my hand and wiped my tears away.

"I would appreciate to leave that question out Twilight." I said with sadness and a tiny bit of anger in my words.

"Daniel…"

"Please...just drop it." I whispered.

"...Alright then."

"Thank you." I picked up my sandwich and continued eating while a tiny hint of _him_ was back in my brain. _That heartless man…_

"Umm, can you tell me about your grandfather?" Twilight asked trying to clear up the silence in the air again.

At least that's a question I can answer to her.

"*Sigh*, Well, my grandfather was the wisest man I ever knew in my life. He was always there to protect me whenever I was in trouble. He trained me to help defend myself in the future. He was a great man." I looked at her and smiled a little. "He's another human you would like to get to know Twilight. He's very wise and knows a lot about Samurais, Ninjas and the Japanese society."

"I would have loved to meet him." She said smiling.

I sighed happily and finished up my sandwich.

The two of us had a really good time together. We laughed, ate our lunch and told each other about our adventures and our worlds.

Twilight explained to me about the Elements of Harmony, defeating a Dark Alicorn known as Nightmare Moon, Defeating a Draconequus named Discord, who was the god of Chaos and Disharmony, Queen Chrysalis and the Canterlot Wedding, King Sombra and the Crystal Empire. Wow, her adventures sounded more exciting than mine back on Earth. I wish I was there to see the action myself.

Silence fell onto us once more, and Twilight looked a little nervous.

"You okay Twilight?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she tensed a little.

"Daniel...there's something I want to tell you...but...you probably won't understand." She looked away from me a little

Why the hell would she say that? Whatever it is she wants to tell me, I'll completely understand her.

I smiled and cupped her cheek and made her look back into my eyes.

"Of course I'll understand Twi. You're my friend. Whatever it is you want to tell me, you can."

She calmed down a little, but was still nervous.

"Daniel...I was wondering...if...w-w-we could...be...more than friends."

More than friends? What does she mean by…

…

…

…

Wait...she...is she asking me to be her...boyfriend?

"You...want me to be your...boyfriend?" I asked blushing deeply.

Twilight bit her lip and nodded softly and nervously with a ferocious blush on her cheeks.

I...I didn't know what to say on this. Twilight...loves me.

It was a lot for me to take in, but at the same time...I was feeling so happy. Yeah, I kinda grew a crush on her for the past couple of weeks. How can I not? She's beautiful, smart, and is very kind. I know what I have to do now.

"Twilight."

She looked back into my eyes while I smiled warmly.

"No words can describe how happy I am for you telling me this. It took a lot of courage to tell me something like this. I'm very proud of you."

Her eyes widened.

"Does this mean…"

I nodded. "I myself have grown a liking to you as well. You're a very beautiful mare who deserves a perfect boyfriend, and I would be honored to be him."

Twilight smiled big and tears fell from her eyes. She then lunged into me and hugged me tightly while nuzzling into my neck.

My heart soared into pure happiness by her affection on how happy she was right now. I couldn't believe it. I found more than friends and happiness...I found love.

I returned the embrace and rubbed her back slowly.

We stayed like this for a round five minutes until Twilight let go of me and smiled.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

Another blush formed on her cheeks. "Now that we're a couple...could I...kiss you?"

A huge blush formed on my cheeks when she asked me that. I smiled warmly and cupped her cheeks.

"You don't need to ask me at all. You're more than welcome to kiss me anytime, because I love you."

She smiled and tears fell from her eyes again. "I love you to Daniel."

Then, it happened.

We slowly leaned forward into each other with our eyes closed and our mouths heading for each other. Then, our lips met in a soft, loving kiss. My heart pounded in pure bliss as I felt Twilight's soft furry lips against mine. I was now blessed with this amazing gift. I never want to let go of this amazing feeling.

Our lips softly brushed against one another, like a wave brushing against the sand on the beach. The kiss felt amazing, and I never wanted it to end.

I then felt Twilight's arms wrap around my neck and pressed her lips a little bit more harder against mine.

I returned the gesture by wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my lips against hers as well.

Our kiss then got hotter. I felt Twilight's tongue pressing against my lips, begging for entry. I happily replied and opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to explore my mouth.

And by god, I felt more heated and more passionate than before. Her soft, wet tongue explored every inch of my mouth, brushing against my teeth, and massaging my own tongue.

I returned the gesture and explored Twilight's mouth. Her teeth felt smooth, and didn't feel a single bump on any of them. She tasted like a fresh baked Chocolate chip cookie. Funny, since she ate one a few minutes ago.

As we continued in our kiss, I heard Twilight let out soft, loving moans in her mouth.

Then, we fell onto the grass, with Twilight being on top of me.

I slowly rose my hand up and grabbed her head and pressed it harder against mine, trying to make our kiss go deeper.

Twilight let out another moan, but little more louder than the last one.

She then trailed one of her soft hands up and down my chest and then surprisingly slipped her hand under my shirt and softly glided her hands around my chest.

I let out a moan of my own by her soft touch. I felt my body heating up every second in our kiss, and I was enjoying every bit of it.

As our kissing and soft touching continued, I was starting to feel pretty aroused...okay _really_ aroused. I wanted her so badly, but I didn't want to push our new relationship just yet. I just need to get comfortable with it first.

While my hand slowly rubbed her back, I then felt her hand starting to slowly move its way down from my chest, which didn't really bother me, then it moved on to my stomach, which was a little red flag, but didn't fight it, but then her hand fell to my mid section of my waist. I realized now what she's trying to do now.

I softly broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connected and started into her beautiful eyes.

When her eyes met mine, her hand stopped in its place.

"What's wrong?"

I gently smiled and took her hand and squeezed it gently and brought it up to my left cheek.

"I know you want to do it more than me Twilight, but the time still isn't right yet. I also want to get comfortable in our relationship for a while. But I promise when it happens, it'll be your most magical night ever." I said smiling warmly.

Twilight blushed, but smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me again and then leaned into my ear.

"And I'll be looking forward to it." She whispered seductively and licked my ear, sending a pleasuring shiver down my spine.

I smiled and kissed her again.

From that, I laid back on the tree trunk and sighed happily.

Twilight snuggled into my chest, listening to my soft heart beating. She sighed happily while stroking my chest a little, with a loving smile on her face.

I never felt more happy in all my life. Being blessed by love is truly amazing. I'm so glad I came here to this world.

I slowly wrapped my arm round Twilight and held her close.

She blushed, but smiled and nuzzled deeper into me.

We looked up at the sky and saw Celestias sun starting to slowly set and being replaced by Luna's moon.

"We better get back to the Library." I said still smiling.

"Can you...carry me back?" Twilight asked blushing again.

I smiled lovingly. "Of course." I stood up and then picked up Twilight and carried her bridal style, much to her enjoyment. I smiled and shook my head.

She used her magic and levitated the basket and blanket into the air and made them vanish. I assumed she might have teleported the items back to the library.

I walked back to the Library with Twilight in my arms, who was struggling not to fall asleep.

When we got to the Library, I opened the door and stepped inside. I kicked my shoes off and walked upstairs and entered Twilight's room, where Spike and Pipsqueak were asleep.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah Twi?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

I blushed, but nodded. I placed Twilight into the bed and then joined her soon after with my shirt off.

Twilight wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled close to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a loving protective manner. I softly stroked her silky mane and she was in pure heaven.

"Goodnight Twilight. I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to Daniel. Good night." Twilight whispered and kissed my neck.

Soon after that, the two of us feel into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**That's that. Hope you enjoyed all of that, especially the romance. Rating is gonna change pretty soon, so keep your heads up on that. Another thing, yes, Daniel will have a herd. I know who the next mare will be to join his herd. Who you may ask, find out next time. Peace out everypony.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Starting a Herd**

* * *

**(Dream Realm)**

I opened my eyes and I was standing on the glass surface again. Everything from it looked pretty normal and like how it was from before, but now, two new symbols were added to the sides, one on the left and one on the right.

The one on the left side was an open circle, with a small circle on the bottom, connected to another circle on top, but was only showing half of it. The color was pure deep sea blue that gave off an amazing shine.

The other on the right was, a pink heart. Pretty plain, but I'll buy it.

The two new symbols then glowed and then I saw two new orbs of light in front of me. One being deep sea blue, and the other being pink.

"_Passion…"_

The blue orb glowed and my body was covered in a blue aura.

"_Love…"_

The pink orb lit up and I was now covered in a pink aura.

After the aura and orbs vanished in a bright light, two new beings stood before me. One wearing a blue robe and hood, while the other was pink. They look more curvy than the others I've met, so I assumed they might be females.

I was expecting another fight from them when I got into my battle stance, but they gently rose their hands up in front of me.

"We're not here to fight young Daniel." The blue being said in a female voice.

"We came here to ask you some questions." The pink one said.

Questions? No, I was the one who wanted answers from _my_ questions.

"I should be asking _you_ some questions. What is the meaning of everything that's been happening ever since I arrived in Equestria? All these visions, these dreams, this power that I have, every bit of it doesn't make any sense to me. Start talking, what's going on?" I demanded.

"The time isn't right yet Daniel. But very soon, you'll find out the truth, but for now, answer our questions." The pink being said.

I sighed deeply and relaxed. "Alright. What is it?"

"Do you truly care about the ponies you've met and will protect them no matter what?" The blue being asked.

"Do you love every one of them, and vow to hold onto that love for all of eternity, even to those you truly love to your heart?" The pink being asked.

"First off, of course I care about them. If they never showed me friendship and care to me, I would have never came this far. Second, of course I love all the ponies around me, even Twilight and Pipsqueak. I see so much in them, and I'll always love them, and my friends to my heart and always will." I said firmly.

The two female beings smiled warmly to me.

"Guess they were right about him. I never met anyone like him." The blue being said to the pink being.

"Indeed. I can sense a strong amount of love coming from his heart to his friends and to those he really loves forever." The pink being replied.

The two looked back at me, with their smiles still present.

"You still have a long way to go before you can truly unlock your full potential Daniel." The pink being said.

"But as long as you have your friends, and those you care about, you can do it." The blue being said.

I nodded, even though I'm still pissed that they're not giving me answers. Then Darkness took me again and I was sinking.

"Good luck Daniel." The two being said to me.

Before the darkness engulfed me, I felt a cool stream flow through my blood and followed it up with a powerful force that made my body jolt.

* * *

**(Dream End)**

The sounds of the birds chirping from outside was like a beautiful alarm going off. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned softly. As I was starting to get feeling into my body again, I then felt a soft, warm, furry body snuggled against me. I looked down and saw Twilight sleeping peacefully in my grasp.

Her arms were wrapped around me in a loving manner. She mumbled my name in her sleep while nuzzling me a little.

It brought a loving smile to my face, seeing her sleeping peacefully by my side. I looked up and saw it was eight ten. I have to get up and get to the farm now. I looked back at Twilight and gently shook her shoulder.

"Twilight, it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear.

She moaned in her sleep and nuzzled into me, refusing to wake up.

"Okay Twi, you made me come to this."

I gently rose her head up and slowly leaned into her and my lips met hers in a soft kiss.

She moaned again and slowly opened her eyes and she blushed.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Morning Twi. Enjoyed the wake up call?"

Her blush deepened, but smiled. "I did. How about I return the favor?"

Caught off guard, she lunged into me and pressed her lips hard against mine and she let out soft moans in her mouth while her tongue shot into my mouth.

I was surprised by the sudden attack, but enjoyed it. _Okay Twi, you want a battle, I'll give you one._ I shot my tongue back into hers and our tongues fought for dominance. I didn't have any good practice in my tongue kissing, neither did Twilight, but I was slowly starting to feel her tongue give away. Soon, I pinned her tongue down and I won the battle, and then I slowly explored her mouth, getting every inch of her.

Twilight moaned, enjoying me dominating her mouth and my tongue gracefully gliding every inch of her mouth.

Soon after, I broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between us. We both breathed heavily and were blushing, but smiling.

"Looks like I win." I said with a victorious grin.

"Seems like it, but I'll win next time." She said with a challenging grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe?"

I smiled and shook my head. I gently rose up and got off of the bed and stretched. As I stretched my back, I felt a pair of soft, warm, furry hands slowly snaking their way around my waist and stroking my chest. The feeling was very pleasant and I let out a soft moan. I was starting to get aroused again. I tried to fight it, but the pleasure was too much for me to fight against. I felt Twilights body pressed against my back and laid her head on my shoulder.

"How does this feel?" Twilight whispered seductively in my ear.

"...It feels sooo good~." I softly moaned in approval.

"Then you'll enjoy this."

Her hands slowly snaked down my chest and to my stomach then to my waist.

"Twi...I thought oooh~ we talk about this."

"I know...but my heat is starting to kick in a little. Please...I want you so badly."

"We can't Twi. Spike and aaaaah~ Pip are still here and asleep."

She snapped out of it and looked at the young drake and colt still asleep in their beds. She retreated her hands and frowned a little.

"You're right. I'm really sorry Daniel."

I smiled softly and gave her a loving kiss. "It's alright Twi. There are some times where we can't control ourselves. I'm not mad at you."

Twilight smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Daniel. I'll try to keep my heat under control. But no promises."

I nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna take a quick shower and meet you downstairs after."

She nodded and went over to wake up Spike and Pipsqueak and started to wake them up.

I stepped into the bathroom and took a warm shower, which felt very pleasant. After that, I got into my clothing and went downstairs, where Twilight and the others were having breakfast.

After we all ate, I left the library and walked down the path to Sweet Apple Acres. I saw AJ and Big Mac carrying a few buckets of apples to the farm.

"AJ, Big Mac!"

The two turned around and saw me, and flashed me a smile.

"Howdy Daniel. How are ya today?" Big Mac asked.

"Doing good." I replied smiling.

"Alright Daniel, me and Big Mac got some of the trees done before ya got here, so we'll leave the last few fer you. Think ya can handle it?" AJ asked.

I grinned. "No problem. This will be a walk in the park."

"Good. Now, take some buckets and git them to the farm when yer finished."

I nodded and placed my sword down and took off my jacket. I grabbed four huge buckets and carried them to the few trees that still have a shit ton of apples. I grabbed a branch and lifted myself off the ground and started picking the apples.

Each apple looked amazingly red and shiny today. I can also see my reflection on them, which was surprising.

I threw the apple into the bucket and continued the process. The heat rose up again in the fields and I was sweating a little. I took off my shirt again and felt the cool breeze flowing. After picking a few more apples, I grabbed the buckets and carried them back to the farm.

On my way back, I saw somepony in the distance. It was a little hard to who it was, but I was a little surprised to see Fluttershy walking up the path. She was looking a little nervous though.

I placed my buckets down, placed my shirt back on and walked up to her.

"Hey Fluttershy. How are you doing?"

"Oh..umm..d-doing well."

"So what brings you here to the farm? Looking for Applejack, Big Mac?"

Her face flushed. "Umm..a-actually...I...came here...t-t-to...see...y-you."

I was a little surprised that she wanted to see me, but for what?

"Okay. Is there something you want to ask me or something?" I asked.

The blush on her face deepened. "Well...I have...b-been feeling...very happy with you for a while...e-ever since you visited me...and...I...I...was wondering...if...w-w-we c-c-could...be...more...than...f-f-friends."

My eyes widened and a blush formed on my cheeks. She...wants to be in a relationship with me. I was about to tell her that I'm with Twilight, but remembering about the herd thing was brought back into my brain. How can I not deny her? She's a very fragile, timid, sweet beautiful mare. I might as well give the herd thing a try.

"You want me to be your boyfriend Fluttershy?" I asked.

She nodded shyly and the blush grew until her face was red. She looked so cute and beautiful when she blushes.

I smiled warmly and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Above anypony who would ask me this, I never thought a beautiful shy mare like you would. I'm very proud of you Fluttershy. Also, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

I placed one of my hand on her left cheek and gently stroked it. "Through my soul and heart."

She smiled happily while tears of joy ran down her face.

I brought her to a loving embrace and she gladly returned it.

"Flutters?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want let you know, Twilight is also part of my herd."

She looked up at me with surprise. "You're starting a herd?"

I smiled. "Why not? You two are very beautiful mares that deserve a caring, loving boyfriend. I hope you and Twilight don't mind about it."

She smiled and nuzzled into my chest. "Not at all Daniel. Me and the girls talked about starting a herd with a stallion that would catch our eyes one day a while back before you came to Equestria."

I smiled while a blush formed. "Well, I'm glad to have you and Twilight, and maybe some of the others in the future."

She looked back up at me with another blush formed. "Can I...kiss you?"

I smiled and cupped her cheeks. "Like I told Twilight, you don't have to ask. You can kiss me anytime, because I love you."

She smiled with her blush still present. "I love you too."

We both slowly leaned toward each other with our eyes closed and our lips just inches from each other. Like before, our lips met in a very loving kiss.

I felt my heart soar again by this amazing feeling. Even though I was kissing another pony, it didn't matter. I was in love with two beautiful mare that love me.

Fluttershy slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips slightly harder against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips harder against hers.

Then by surprise, Fluttershy pressed her tongue against my lips, begging for entry.

I happily opened my mouth and her tongue danced around with mine. I felt my body heat up a little and I tightened my embrace on her, trying to make our kiss go deeper.

Fluttershy let out a cute soft moan in her mouth enjoying everything that's happening in our kiss.

Soon, our moment was interrupted by a familiar western female voice.

"Well ah'll be. Never thought ah wud see the day."

We broke our kiss and saw Applejack a foot near us and was smiling.

Me and Fluttershy blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"So ah guess this means Daniel is yer special somepony, eh Fluttershy?" AJ asked.

Fluttershy 'eepd' while hiding most of her face in her beautiful pink hair. "Umm...y-yes."

"Well, ah'm mighty proud of ya sugarcube. Anyway, ya can talk ta him later on. Right now, he has a few more things ta tie up before he leaves." AJ explained.

"Oh...o-okay. I guess I'll leave now." She turned to me. "I'll talk to you later Daniel."

"I'll see you soon Fluttershy." I said and giving her one last kiss.

She blushed, but smiled and waved goodbye while leaving the orchard.

I grabbed two buckets while AJ took the other two, and we both headed back to the farm.

"So yer startin a herd eh?" AJ asked.

I blushed a little, but smiled and nodded. "You can say that. Ever since I fell in love with Twilight and Fluttershy, I'm more happy than ever."

AJ smiled warmly. "Ya seem like the perfect stallion to make a mare happy. Ah fer one am glad fer them."

"What about you? Do you have a stallion?" I asked.

AJ frowned and looked away. "Ah did once, but ah learned he was only using me."

"What?"

"He got dumped by his last marefriend and decided to use me to try to git back with her. He didn't tell me about it at all. Ah thought from the day ah met him, ah thought he was the one."

We got to the farm and we both placed the buckets down.

"One day, ah was walkin down the valley when ah saw him with his marefriend, kissin her like there wus no tomorrow fer them. Ah wasn't really surprised by it, but when ah walked up to them and greeted him, he told me ta buzz off."

My anger was rising a little, but it grew as AJ continued in her story.

"Ah was hopin ah could be part of his herd, but he told me ah was… a waste of space and life." Tears were now flowing out of her eyes. "He told me ta fuck off and he didn't want ta see me ever again. After that, ah ran home cryin my eyes out."

I felt very horrible for her. This stallion used her to get what he wanted and didn't even care for her. My heart shattered in sadness and pain.

I then pulled her into a loving embrace, and she gladly returned it.

"I'm so sorry that he used you and didn't care about you AJ. He never deserved anypony as beautiful and strong like you." I whispered.

AJ broke the hug and looked at me with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ya...think ah'm beautiful?"

I smiled. "Of course I do. You, and the others are amazing beautiful mares. You deserved a better stallion than that prick. I know you'll find the one you deserve."

Applejack smiled. "There is this one stallion, ah did have mah eyes on fer a while."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, he's strong, caring, calm, protective, honest, and is loads of fun to be around with." She explained.

When I was thinking over who this stallion would be, the dots then connected, and I knew who she was referring to.

"You mean me right?" I asked smiling.

AJ smiled. "Bingo sugarcube."

I laughed. "Wow. It's incredible that three mares reveal their true feeling to me in just two days. But, I'm happy that you told me."

"Ah wanted ta wait fer the right moment for tellin ya, and ah believed right now was the best time ta tell ya."

I smiled warmly. "AJ, would you like to be part of my herd?"

From saying that, her eyes widened and a new deep blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ya really mean it?"

"Of course sugarcube." I answered in her accent.

From that, AJ lunged into me and kissed me hard on the lips.

The impact was strong, and I fell on my ass and AJ lied on top of me. Taking this chance she darted her tongue into my mouth and tasted every bit of me.

I tried to fight her, but her tongue was strong like every part of her. Clearly, she had more practice with kissing before that asshole dumped her.

Even though I couldn't fight back, I enjoyed her dominating me and exploring my mouth.

Without warning, Applejack grabbed the bottom part of my shirt and threw it off of me and threw it to the side. Her soft orange hands endlessly glided up and down my chest.

I softly moaned by her touch and my body started heating up again. I was getting aroused by this and I wanted more, but I had to control myself.

"Ya like that sugarcube?" She asked seductively.

"Y...yes.~" I said moaning in approval.

"Ah'm only getting started."

Her hands glided down until they reached my pants. My eyes shot open, and I knew what she wanted, but I have to save it another time. Not only that, they're gonna be in heat soon.

"AJ, hold on."

Her hands stopped and she looked up at me.

"What the matter sugarcube?"

"I know you really want to do it, and I do to, but right now isn't the best time. We're still outside of the farm, and I have to get going soon." I explained.

AJ frowned a little. "Oh, ah see."

I smiled. "Don't worry though. I promise later on when I have the chance, I'll make it your special night you'll never forget."

She smiled and kissed me and leaned into my ear.

"Hold on to that chance then, cause ah got a bull ta tame later on." She whispered into my ear seductively and licked it.

I shivered in delight and smiled at into her beautiful emerald eyes. We got up and I grabbed my shirt and put it on.

After the course of a few hours, I left the orchard with a bag of bits in it. I then walked back to the town and saw many ponies smiling at me.

"Daniel!"

I turned and saw Lyra running up to me.

"Lyra! Long time no see!" I shouted waving at her.

She lunged at me and tackled me into a hug.

I laughed and returned the embrace.

After around two minutes, our embrace broke and we smiled at each other.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I had to help Bon Bon with her deliveries from the candy shop. *Sigh* Pain in the flank it was." She explained.

"You and her work at a candy shop?" I asked.

"Bon Bon owns the shop. I just help her out." She said. "Anyway, are you doing well?"

"Very."

"I heard rumors from other ponies that you took down a beast called a Vironous a few weeks ago. Is it true?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what you heard was true."

Her face beamed. "That's amazing! I wish I was there to see it."

I chuckled. "While you were gone, I also received special abilities you wouldn't imagine."

"Really?"

"Yep. Let me show you." I crossed two fingers into a plus and shouted. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

After a puff of smoke, a clone appeared next to me.

Lyra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What in the name of Celestia!?"

"Crazy huh? I just received this power around two days ago." I said.

I then explained to her about the Timberwolf invasion, seeing weird things, telling her about Jutsu and Chakra and through Elemental Chakra.

"That's all incredible. I can't believe I missed so much while I was gone." She said.

"It's okay Lyra. You're here now with me right?" I asked smiling.

Lyra blushed. "Yeah. You're right. Oh, would you like to come with me and visit the candy shop?"

I smiled. "I would love to."

She smiled and we both walked together to the shop. Along the way there, Lyra gently laid her head on my shoulder, making me blush a little, but smile. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

She blushed madly, but smiled and nuzzled my shoulder.

We finally made it to a small shop with a little bit of candies decorated around the house.

We stepped inside and my eyes widened by the amount of candy that was around the place.

"Bon Bon, I'm back!" Lyra called out.

"In the kitchen!"

We both walked into the kitchen and saw Bon Bon making some sandwiches.

"Hey Bon Bon."

She turned around and saw me and Lyra.

"Oh, Daniel, I didn't expect you to visit." She said.

"Lyra invited me here. I couldn't say no to my favorite mint unicorn."I said smiling at Lyra, receiving a blush on her cheeks.

"You're very sweet Daniel." Lyra said.

"Hehehe, I try."

"Me and Lyra were about to have some Dinner. Would you like to join us?" Bon Bon offered.

"I would love to." I answered smiling.

We sat down and ate the vegetarian sandwiches BB made. The two told me about their deliveries, where they traveled to, and Lyra telling Bon Bon about what happened during my time in Ponyville while they were traveling.

"Looks like you had more of a blast while we were traveling. I hope you didn't get hurt." BB said a little concern.

"I had a few close calls, but nothing I could handle." I answered.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too. I didn't know what i would do without you." Lyra said.

I smiled warmly at her. "That's very sweet to say Lyra. I'm glad I have you as a friend."

Lyra looked away with a huge blush on her cheeks.

Bon Bon picked this up and smirked. "Lyra, do you have a crush on him?"

"WHAT!? No I don't!" She exclaimed with her face going red.

I chuckled a little. "Lyra, do you really like me?"

"Well...I...umm…*sigh* you got me. I do like you Daniel." She said quietly.

I smiled and then surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She darted her head up and looked at me with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"That's very sweet of you Lyra. I'm glad you have feelings for me."

"How long have you had your crush on him Lyra?" BB asked.

"For a while. I couldn't stop thinking about you Daniel. You're very sweet, kind and nice to be with." Lyra told me.

I smiled. "You're a crazy, energetic, sweet Unicorn Lyra. I'm happy that you have feeling for me."

"Does this mean…"

"Lyra, would you like to be part of my herd?" I asked with a loving smile.

Lyra then pounced on me and hugged me tightly.

"YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She shrieked in joy while nuzzling me.

I chuckled and returned the embrace. I was feeling more happy with every mare that joins my herd. If this keeps up, my heart will explode and my love will gush everywhere around everypony.

"Awww, isn't that adorable. I'm so happy for you Lyra." Bon Bon said.

"Thank you Bon Bon. I promise to him I'll be a great herd member." She said with a loving smile on her face.

"Make sure Lyra gets the love she deserves, okay?" Bon Bon asked me.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

I placed another kiss on her cheek, but she surprised me by locking her lips against mine. I didn't fight it and I sank into the kiss. I felt my heart beating with the love I held for her, and I loved it. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"I love you Daniel." She said.

"I love you too." I replied smiling warmly. "Well, I gotta get going. It was really nice to see you guys again."

"You're welcome here anytime Daniel. Our doors are open for you." Bon Bon said smiling.

"Thank you Bon Bon. See you two later." I said leaving.

"Bye Daniel. I love you!" Lyra called out.

I smiled and waved goodbye to her. After I left, I headed back to the Library. It was fairly quiet from my walk back to the Library with the stars and moon over me. I haven't seen one pony, neither a stallion or mare in sight. Then, the Heat Season thing came to mind. The Heat Season was Tomorrow, and the mare are getting rested up to find any stallion to mate with.

I was a little nervous, but I quickly regained composure and I picked up the pace to the Library. I quietly opened and closed the door and quietly walked up that stairs. When I reached Twilight's room, I slowly opened the door and saw Twilight, Spike and Pipsqueak asleep.

Knowing that Twilight and the others will be up at the crack of dawn, it's for the best to wake up _very_ early. For now though, I should focus on getting some sleep. I took off my jacket and shirt and walked over to my bed and laid down next to Pip, who was stirring a little.

He must have picked up my presence, and he nuzzled into my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

It brought me a small smile and I ruffled his mane softly.

I took out my Iphone, placed my earbuds in and set a time to wake up from my slumber. After that, I laid my head onto my pillow and fell asleep. Tomorrow and through the next few weeks, will be one of my greatest challenges yet.

* * *

**Hey everypony. Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I decided to go with Fluttershy to be Daniel's next herd member because she's one of my top favorite ponies. Don't worry about Rarity and the others. They'll be joining Daniel's herd after the Heat Season has passed. Leave a Like and follow for more of this amazing story. Peace out everypony. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Before the Story begins, I personally want to thank you all with my heart for all of you that have made me come this far in my story. Because of all of you, I have reached over 100,000 words. I never thought I would have made it this far, but through all of your support, sticking besides me, and amazing ideas, I have made it. It really makes me happy. Thank you all again for your support and great feedback. You guys are really amazing to me in my books.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Beating the Heat Part 1**

*RING RING RING RING RI-CLICK*

I slowly got up and checked the time on my Iphone, and it was four twenty. It was time to get outta here before the mares get up. Today was the beginning of the Heat Season, and I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

I looked down at Pipsqueak who was sleeping still. I shook his shoulder gently and whispered, "Pipsqueak wake up."

He moaned in his sleep, but luckily, he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Daniel...why did you wake me up? It's four in the morning." Pipsqueak whispered with a yawn.

"I know, but we have to leave and get to the bunker at Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac is waiting for us there." I whispered.

"Why?"

I couldn't tell him about the mares going into heat and about mating. He's still a child. _Okay think, what should I say to him in the clean way...ummm...That's it!_

"You see Pip, during one of these days in Spring and Mid Summer, we males and stallions play a game of Hide and seek with the mares. The objective of this game is to hide for around three to four weeks from the mares and avoid getting caught." I explained.

"Ooooh, okay. I love playing Hide and seek." Pip whispered happily.

I sighed in my head. _Thank god that worked._

I looked to where Spike was sleeping and quietly walked over to him. I shook his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Spike wake up." I whispered firmly.

"Mmmmm...wha..?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Daniel...it's four in the morning.." He yawned and tried to go back to sleep.

"The Heat season has begun." I whispered making sure Pip doesn't hear.

Spike snapped his head up and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"It...it started? It's today?"

"Yes."

"Oh buck, we gotta go now." He said quietly getting up from his bed.

I nodded and looked back at Pipsqueak. "Pip, grab your stuff."

He nodded and grabbed his bag.

I grabbed my own bag and placed my sword on my back. I grabbed my Iphone, and placed it in my pocket.

"You guys ready?" I asked in a low voice.

They nodded.

I nodded back and we all quietly started walking out of the room.

_*Squeeeeeak*_

Spike accidentally stepped on a broken floorboard and made a pretty loud squeak sound.

I heard Twilight moan in her sleep and started to stir.

We all stopped in utter fear as Twilight slowly rose from her bed. What scared me and Spike more is Twilight turned her head and was now looking at us.

Beads of sweat were dripping from my face as Twilight continued looking at us, and was waiting for the moment to pounce on us.

…

...any second now…

…

…

*PLOP*

Twilight fell back on her pillow and fell asleep again.

Much relief ran out of her mouths, but we still had to get outta here before she wakes up again.

I grabbed Pip and we both quietly made it to the door and quietly opened it a little. I took a quick scan around us, making sure no mares were in sight. After scanning quickly, I motioned Spike to follow me. We quickly left the Library and we stuck to the shadows of the alleys, making absolute sure we didn't run into mare that might wake up this early in the morning.

_*Wooosh*_

We stopped when we heard the sound of somepony flying above us. We ducked down and I took a peek. It was a Pegasus, but I didn't know if it was a stallion or a mare. We stood there, making sure who it was. The pony then took off and was heading north, where Sweet Apple Acres was. This pony might be a stallion, but I wanted to be extra safe just in case.

After the pony left, we quietly and quickly went through the alleys and we made it to the dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres. With nowhere to hide, we bolted down the path quickly to get to the farm. After around thirty seconds of running, we made it to the farm.

"Big Mac." I whispered.

No answer came. We walked over to the hidden bunker and I tried again.

"Big Mac are you there?"

"Daniel, is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

We walked over to the bunker and saw Big Mac cracking the door open.

"Thank Celestia it's only you two." He sighed.

"We brought Pipsqueak with us." I whispered.

"Okay. Quickly, come inside before a mare shows up."

Mac fully opened the door and we both walked inside.

The bunker was at a decent size. there were a few beds for a few stallions to fit in, some crates that have food that should last us through the Heat season, few gallons of bottled waters, and some games for us to play to pass the time.

"Alright you two, you can go ahead and go back to sleep. I gotta talk to Big Mac for a sec." I said to the Drake and colt.

They both nodded and placed their bags to the side and climbed into their proper beds and immediately fell asleep.

"Nice thinkin gettin up early." Big Mac said.

"Thanks. We almost got busted by Twilight though. Luckily, she fell back to sleep." I said sighing in huge relief and plopped on one of the beds.

"Ya got lucky." He said sitting next to me.

"Hehe, no kidding."

"Ya can go ahead and git some shut eye. Ya and the other two look mighty tired."

"Thanks."

I took off my shoes and jacket and placed my bag to the side. I then pulled the covers over me and I fell asleep again. Hopefully, we'll be safe.

* * *

**(Three days Later)**

Three days have passed since the Heat Season started. Me, Pipsqueak, Spike, Big Mac, and some other stallions were relaxing, and waiting for the Heat season to pass.

Through those three days, I got acquainted with some of the stallions and quickly friended them. I also saw Fancypants again, and it was great seeing him.

Another stallion I got acquainted with was Soarin, who was one of the members of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire told him all about me a few days ago after I saved her flank from the paparazzi. He was impressed by my skills, and my ways of fighting.

Happily, Snowballs wasn't hear. Big Mac explained to me he didn't want him to be here since he was a pain in the ass for everyone.

I also saw BlueShield again, and he was happy to see me again. He told me everything about what happened in Canterlot after I left. He told me Snowballs was planning something to get payback for humiliating him. I just rolled my eyes and said to him that I'm gonna open up some whoop ass on him when we see each other again.

All of us were chilling at the moment. Some of the stallions were chilling, reading some books, some playing some board games, and some having a snack.

Spike was reading a book to Pipsqueak since he got board. It was called 'Daring Doo and the Sapphire Stone'. I didn't know who she was, but she did sound adventurous. It kinda reminded me about Indiana Jones a little, a little irony.

Me and BlueShield were playing Checkers at a small table. So far, he was winning, but I had the advantage. I grabbed my black piece and tapped it around a few of his and landed it on his side.

"King me." I said proudly.

"Horsefeathers, how are you so good at this?" He asked me in disbelief.

"I played Checkers a lot with my Grandfather, and I know every trick in the book." I explained.

"I see." He moved his piece and took my chip.

I moved my new king away from his to prevent it from getting taken.

"Hey Daniel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Do you have to go through this kind of thing back at your world?"

"Huh?"

"You know, your female kind going into heat, and every stallion running for the hills to hide?"

I laughed. "Well, to be honest, no. Human Females don't go into heat. We humans have evolved for from that."

"What!? Are you serious!?" He asked me in shock.

"Being honest." I answered.

"Guys, are you hearing this!?" All the stallions stopped their activities and looked at us. "Daniel said his female kind don't go into heat."

They all gasped and gathered in front of me.

"Is that true?"

"How is that possible?"

"If they don't go into heat, what happened to them?"

"Okay, okay, everypony calm down. We humans evolved to prevent females from going into heat." I explained.

"Dang. I wish I could Live on Earth. That way, I don't have to keep running from the mares." A stallion said.

"However, there is one thing we human males have to put up with, with females."

"And what might that be?" Soarin asked.

"Female humans go through something called their period."

"What's that?"

"Female humans build up blood in their...ahem, womenhoods. Tissues inside of them build that blood up and will start to build up a little discomfort. When the day comes, they go on their period. When that comes, they become a little bit more violent and the blood developing in them is released." I explained. I made sure to keep it quiet so Pipsqueak doesn't hear it.

They all started asking me questions again.

"Human females have blood come out of them for a whole week, and they can survive that?!"

"Do the males ever have to hide from them?"

"Has anyone ever died from a woman on her 'period'?"

"First, Human females have their blood come out of them after a month or so, depending on their cycle. Another thing, I honestly really don't know how they go through with that kind of pain. Guess it's how it works. Answering the Second question, Males don't have to hide from the females when they go on their period. Although, they have to be careful how they talk to them, since they act more aggressive. Finally, no one has ever died when Females go on their period." I explained answering their questions.

"Man, your life on Earth sounds a lot more nicer than here in Equestria." A stallion said.

"I really wouldn't say that. Earth is more violent than Equestria is. My world is plagued by war, and death. You all should be lucky you're all going through something like this rather than experiencing what earth has." I replied.

"Oh, I guess we'll take your word for it." He said.

I smiled a little.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

It has been almost a week since the Heat Season started. Not a lot has happened after my talk with the guys about female humans going on their period. Everything went smoothly, until the day reckoned.

I got up from my bed to grab some water. When I got to it, I was shocked...the water bottles were empty.

"Big Mac, we got a problem." I called out.

Big Mac put his book down and walked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"We're out of water."

His eyes widened in pure horror. "Oh Buck."

"That water's gone?" Soarin asked frightened.

The others heard it and they started panicking.

"Everyone calm down. We need to think of a plan to get more water." I said calming them a little.

"The only place to get more water is from the ponyville Water Tower, but it's near the center of town." Big Mac said.

This was gonna be risky, but I knew what had to be done.

"I'll go."

They all looked at me with shock.

"You can't go out there. You won't last five minutes out there." Blueshield explained.

"Don't worry about me. I know my way around the town, and I know how to stick to the shadows."

"Ya sure ya wanna do this? When ya leave, ah'm gunna lock the door tight til ya git back." Big Mac said.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." I assured smiling. "Besides, water is important, we won't last through the Heat Season without it."

"Ya gotta good point." He walked over to the bottles and grabbed them and then gave them to me. "Fill these bottles up as much as you can and git back here as soon as possible."

Right. Look after Pip while I'm gone."

Big Mac nodded and he slowly opened the door. He took a quick look to be sure no mares were in sight.

"Coste is clear." He said. He opened the door and I walked out. He then closed it and tightly locked it.

I stuck to the Shadows and made my way to Ponyville. I his in the allies to be sure not to get caught. I took a peep from the corner and saw a lot of mares with blushes on their faces and were in huge groups.

"I seriously need a stallion NOW!" One of the mares shouted in a sluty, lust voice.

SNAP

I heard the sound of a twig snap a few feet away from me and saw a white and red maned stallion hiding behind a trash can.

"STALLION!" The mares shrieked.

The stallion screamed and ran away, with the mares following him, hot on his tail.

I felt bad for him, knowing his fate. I wanted to help him, but during the Heat Season, it's every Stallion or man for himself. I was about to go, until I saw the same stallion running past me.

He then tripped on a rock and fell. The mare pounced on him and started ripping his clothes off and kissing him all over.

"NO! STOP! SOMEPONY HELP ME!" He screamed clawing the ground.

The mare didn't listen to him and started dragging him into a small shop, where his fate is sealed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

All I heard in the shop was the stillion screaming and the mares moaning. I had to get going before anymore show up.

I quickly moved from alley to alley and finally made it to the water tower. I quietly walked inside and locked the door behind me for good measure. I walked over to the hose and started filling up the bottles with water. After around three minutes, I was able to fill all of the bottles up, but now they were to heavy for me to carry. Then, I had an idea.

But before, I could go through with my plan, I heard another stallion screaming like a little girl. I took a peep outside of the window and saw none other than Snowballs being chased by a horde of mares.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MARES!" He screamed while running like a crazy person.

I placed my hands over my mouth to keep myself from laughing my ass off.

"Oh, I have to get a video of this." I whispered.

I took out my phone and activated the camera settings. I started recording and Snowballs was running around from many shops and was opening them, but revealing more mares. He screamed louder and was grabbing more attention. He started running from many places from the allies to another, with the mare still hot on his tail.

"Okay, where have I seen this before?" I whispered to myself while holding back my laughter.

Snowballs didn't look where he was going and then crashed into a wall, mysteriously adding a cartoon crash to it, but it only made it more hilarious.

The mare pounced on him and started dragging him into a small shop. He was screaming and lashing out, trying to escape, but their grip was too strong. Then, his fate was now sealed when he disappeared into the shop.

"Sweet irony." I said stopping the recording. "I am so getting a lot of views from this."

I placed my bottle down, placed my phone back into my pocket and started my plan. I crossed my fingers and softly said, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

Three clones were made and they each grabbed two bottles. I opened the sliding compartment off of the door to take a peek outside. There were more mares from before and no way in hell I can make it out without a distraction.

I then had an idea. I placed my bottle down and created another clone.

"I need you to get the mares attention and keep them busy until me and the others get the bottles back to the bunker." I said to my clone. "If they ever catch you, disengage the jutsu."

"Got it boss." He said saluting to me.

He quietly exited the shack to prevent the real me from being spotted. He jumped down and started his distraction.

"Oh Laideeeeeees~"

They all snapped their heads toward my clone and had fierce lust in their eyes.

"STALLION!" they all ran for him.

"Bye!" The clone took off at high speeds with the mares hot on his tail.

After the coste was cleared, me and my clones quickly made it through the town and happily back to the bunker. As soon as I made it, I felt my clone that was distracting the mares pop.

"Big Mac, I'm back with the water." I said to the door.

"Daniel?" The door opened and he was relieved I was back.

"Thank Celestia. Did you get the water?"

"Sure did." I said presenting the water to him.

"Great work. Come inside quickly."

He fully opened the door and me and the clones entered with the water.

"Woah, what the hay?" Blueshield asked in surprise when he saw my clones.

"I'll explain later." After my clones placed the water down, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Spike walked up to me. "You didn't get caught right?"

"Nope. I stuck to the shadows and made it back without being detected." I answered.

I then laughed as well.

"What's so funny?" Soarin asked.

I took out my phone and presented the video I took earlier about Snowballs getting chased by the mares. They all laughed their asses off and fell to the ground. I laughed as well, enjoying watching Snowballs being chased.

The Heat Season is easier than I though, but little did I know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**That's that for the first part. To the girls who read about females and their periods and what I explained, I apologize for that. I'm not really good explaining about this kind of thing. Anyway, stay tuned for the second part of the Heat Season, and the rating will probably change in the next chapter. Thank you all again for your support and for helping me make it this far. Peace out for now everypony.**

**Special Thanks to BlueBarnOwl for the female period idea.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Beating the Heat Part 2**

* * *

**(Four Days later)**

Over a week has passed since me, and some of the Stallions have hid from the Mares during the Heat Season. Day by day, our supplies continued to get slimmer and slimmer. We ran out of food now, and it was up to me to get it.

I was back in Ponyville, heading for Sugarcube Corner to get supplies. Before I left, Mac and Mr. Cake told me to be wary about Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. Once they get a hold of a stallion, it's game over.

I was honestly a little nervous if I ever get caught by them, but I had to take that chance, for the sake of the boys and for our survival.

I quietly entered the shop and quietly scanned the place. Nopony was around, and it was good for me. Maybe they might be out for right now and won't be back until later.

I snuck into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. There, I saw a lot of fruits and veggies. _Thank the lord._ I started grabbing anything I can that we can eat and already I was a little hungry. I took out a banana and peeled it and ate it quickly.

The banana was rich and had a very sweet taste to it. I felt my energy rising again and I zipped up my bag. As I stood up, my back bumped into a soft object. My eyes widened in fear as I felt a pair of blue hands slowly snaking around my waist.

"How nice of you to visit Daniel sweetie." Said a soft female voice.

I slowly turned my head and saw none other than Mrs. Cake giving me a lustful seductive look.

I was now shaking in utter fear. I was caught. Fuck.

"I've been eager for you to visit again. I have a recipe I need help with, and it involves a _Special_ Ingredient." Her soft hands slowly glided down to my pants and gripped my...manhood, which was already hard.

I gasped by her soft, but firm touch and she gently stroked it. I felt my privacy being violated immediately as a huge blush formed on my cheeks. I had to fight my moans to prevent myself from enjoying this.

"My, my, you have quite a package dear. Let me help you with that." Her hands gripped my zipper and slowly pulled them down. I heard the buckle of my pants becoming loose.

This was getting out of hand. I had to do something. I don't want to hurt her, but I have no option left for me to do. _Mrs. Cake, I hope you'll forgive me for this._

I quickly turned and grabbed a part of her neck and squeezed it.

Her mind started to become clouded and she then fell to the ground with a 'Thud'. She became unconscious. I learned from my Grandfather there's a special pressure place on the neck that will cause them to be blacked out.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I zipped up my pants and re-attached the buckle. I guess I got lucky that I dodged a major ass bullet from her, however I have to leave right now, or she'll wake up, or worse, Pinkie showing up.

I quietly sneaked out of the room and left the restaurant. I came back to the bunker and Big Mac opened the door.

"Ya okay?" Mac asked while I placed the food down, seeing my body shaking.

"Y-yeah. I almost got raped by Mrs. Cake though." I whispered.

Mac went wide eyed. "Wow, ya'r lucky ya escaped frum her."

"You have no idea." I replied walking over to my bed and sitting on it.

"Go ahead and rest up. Ya earned it."

"Thanks."

* * *

**(Three days later)**

The Heat Season was almost over. Only around a week left. I was surprised the mares didn't find us at all. Hopefully this keeps up for a little while longer.

I was sitting on my bed, playing Geometry Dash on my Iphone. I bought the full version before it skyrocketed out of order. This game was popular back on Earth, and it still is. I enjoyed playing this game during my free time when I wasn't training. I'm gonna have to get back to training right after the Heat Season ends.

"Whatcha playing Daniel?" Spike asked sitting next to me.

"I'm playing Geometry Dash." I replied not taking my eyes off the screen.

Spike leaned closer to get a better look. He saw me making a cube jump over spikes and little platforms, avoiding to make it fall.

"Wow, that looks like a challenging game."

"It is. It's also one of the most popular games from my world. Everyone there has this game."

"Coool." Spike continued watching me play the game.

"What kind of game is this Daniel?"

I took a quick look and saw it was BlueShield.

"This game is called Geometry Dash, one of the fewest games popular back from Earth." I answered quickly tapping the screen making the cube jump over three spikes.

Soon, all the stallions gathered around me and were watching me in awe on how far I was going in the game.

"What's the objective of this game?" Pipsqueak asked.

"The objective is to try to go as far as possible without touching the spikes and touching anything that's black." I explained.

"Have you ever beat the game?"

The cube crossed the goal on level xStep, which made me receive a perfect score.

"Somewhat. After the final Level is cleared, a secret level can be unlocked, but must be complete on brutal."

"Has anypony ever beat the secret level?" Spike asked.

"I seen two videos were two guys were very close to the end, but a surprise road block appeared out of nowhere and stopped them in their tracks. I'll tell you, they were not happy one bit about it." I explained chuckling a little.

"Have you beat it?"

"No, but I'm about to find out now." I said smiling seeing the secret level unlocked for me to play.

They all scooted closer, waiting to see if I can ever beat the game.

I was sweating a little as I continued jumping over every spike and platform. I never gotten this far in the game, but I didn't come this far to give up now. Soon, I reached the near end, and I knew what was coming up. I just have to wait for the perfect timing until the road block appears.

The block moved closer and closer. Just a little closer.

…

...closer…

…

"Now!"

I clicked and the block jumped. As soon as I did, the road block appeared from the ground and was shooting up. The block landed on the top and was heading for the goal, but the road block was going up still. I was sweating, hoping the block would make it.

I saw the goal. I was so close, but the block continued going up. This is gonna be very close.

The cube was now very close to the top, and I was nervous. Then…

Part of the block collapsed and my cube was safe. It crossed the goal and the 'Stage Clear' sign was shown with ten stars.

Silence fell...until I threw my fists in the air.

"I did it! I beat it!"

The stallions patted my back and congratulated me for beating the game.

It felt very good beating the level, though sad I can't show this evidence to the internet. After I beat the game, we all head back to our own activities.

I walked to the front door and oddly heard some whispers coming from outside. I was a little nervous about who was out there. I took the sliding compartment and slid out a crack to see what was going on out there.

To my purest horror, a huge group of mares were standing right outside the door.

"Are you sure this is where they are?" A green mare asked.

"That's what Blueblood explained. He told us that a group of stallions should be hiding in this bunker." A blue mare explained.

Blueblood? Snowballs told us where we were hiding!? That Asshole!

"If they're in there, how can we get in?" A red mare asked.

The blue mare smirked. "With _this_." She held up a key, which looked _exactly_ like the key for the bunker. She slowly walked up to the door and placed the key inside the lock.

I quietly slid the compartment back on and nervously walked back to Big Mac, Pip and Spike.

"Mac, we got huge trouble." I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"The mares have a copy of the key. They're gonna break in."

Mac went wide eyed. "How did they find us?"

"Snowballs told them. He must have told them when they were raping him." I growled.

"Buck."

"What do we do?"

Before Mac could say anything, The door was now being bashed. Mac put a Large wooden lock on the door for safety measure, just in case if the mares found us. However, the lock was giving away with every forceful bash.

"Why's the door being bashed!?" A stallion asked.

"THEY'RE ACTUALLY IN HERE!" A mare shouted.

Then the door was now being bashed faster and faster and was now starting to give away.

"BARRICADE THE DOOR!" I shouted.

All of us staring pushing our beds, and any other furniture to keep the mare from entering the bunker. It wasn't enough and the furniture starting moving away from the door. We all starting to push our own weight to keep the mares, from coming in, but added little help, even my shadow clones were helping.

"Mac, it won't hold for long!" I shouted.

Mac looked like he was thinking, until he looked at me and spoke.

"Git Going."

"What?"

"Grab Pip and Spike and run!"

"What!? I can't leave you guys here!"

"There's no other way. You and the kids have to run. We'll try to hold them off fer as long as we can."

"But-"

I was silenced when a white hand was placed on my shoulder. It belonged to Blueshield.

I looked at him and he was smiling. "Don't worry about us Daniel. We can handle the mares for a while. We'll find a way out."

I stood there in silence for a bit, until I looked at Pip and Spike, who were scared out of their minds to what was happening. I looked at the stallions again and nodded.

"Okay. Just be careful, and I'll leave my clones here so you guys can hold for a while longer." I said.

They nodded.

"Good. There's a secret door under that chair." Mac said pointing to a green chair.

I nodded and and grabbed Pip and Spike followed me. I pushed the chair aside and opened the door.

"Spike, take Pip and go first." I said giving the colt to the drake.

Spike nodded and jumped in.

I looked back and saw the door now starting to break. The stallions looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave them my last words to them.

"Good luck guys. We owe you all." I jumped into the hole and quietly shut the door. I heard the chair being pushed back into its rightful place. As soon as the chair was pushed back, i heard a loud 'BOOM'.

"STALLIONS!" I heard the mares shriek.

The boys yelled and started running from different places of the bunker to avoid getting caught. I heard the sound of the bunker door being closed and being locked tight.

Hearing enough, I motioned Pip and Spike to follow me. Pip clinged to Spike, afraid of the sounds of the boys screaming and the mares moaning. I felt bad for him, but I'm glad he's not witnessing it with his eyes. We finally made it to another door and I opened it. I quickly looked around and saw no mares in sight.

Knowing it was safe, I climbed out and took Pip and Spike climbed out as well. I took a look around and saw we were a good distance away from the bunker. I looked at it for a second until it was time to leave.

"Come on." We all stuck to the shadows and hid.

We had no place to go, no place to hide, and no place for food or water. We were on our own.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

Two days have passed since me, Pip and Spike have escaped the bunker. We lasted the last two days in the forest, with very little food and fresh water. Pipsqueak was starving, only feeding off of berries and very little honey from beehives. I need to find food. We had to go back to the only place that has fresh food and water...Ponyville.

Once again, we laid in the Shadows of the allies, preventing from being caught. From what I know, Sugarcube corner is the best place for food and water, but I nearly got out of there alive, and luckily Mrs. Cake was there, and not Pinkie. I was afraid that she would be in there today, and I wasn't going to take that chance.

Rarity's place may not have much food or water due to her being out all Heat season and eats at a restaurant during her heat, so that place is out of the picture.

The farm has a lot of apples, but knowing the mares, they still must be at the farm, mating the living out of the stallions we left behind after they saved us from certain doom.

I didn't' know where to get food or water, but we had to go somewhere.

"Where will we go Daniel?" Pip whispered.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." I responded.

"Mare incoming!" Spike whispered.

I quickly looked up and saw none other than Pinkie, with a huge hunger lust smile.

"Quick, get down."

We all ducked and hid from the crazy pink unicorn, who was looking for any stallions to mate with. She looked round for a bit, until she shrugged and bounced away humming to a tune.

I sighed in relief when she left, knowing it was safe. However, things got chaotic. As soon as I stood up, I felt my body hit something soft. My eyes widened in utter fear, knowing it was a mare behind me. I slowly turned round and my eyes locked with a pair of sky blue eyes, and a huge lustful smile...it was Pinkie Pie.

Moving fast, I quickly grabbed her and pushed her quickly, making her tumble and fall to the ground.

"STALLIONS!" She shrieked.

* * *

**(Insert Benny Hill theme)**

Our cover was blown, now it was time to run.

"RUN BOYS!" I shouted.

We booked it and a horde of mare were behind us. I was scared as they were catching up to them. Knowing we need more time, I quickly did some hand seals and shouted, **"Fire Style, Running Fire Jutsu!"**

A circle of fire stopped the mares in their tracks and they looked at us getting away.

I was relieved it worked, but it was short lived when a pegasus mare used a cloud and doused the fire. The mares then resumed their chase after the fire doused.

_OH COME ON!_ I picked up the pace and we started running to building to building to try to outsmart the mares, but they were like magnets that wouldn't stop chasing magnetic metal.

I tried another way to slow them down and did more hand seals.

"**Earth Style, Rock Blockade Jutsu!"**

A huge wall of rock blocked the mares paths and bought us some more time. I looked to the distance and saw the Library up ahead.

"Quick, get to the Library." I said to the two.

They nodded and we made a full mad dash to the Library. I quickly opened the door and Pip, me and Spike entered. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then heard a loud 'BOOM' and saw the wall was destroyed by an earth mare.

"Where did they go?"

"They just vanished."

"They must went this way. Come on!"

The mares went into different directions and didn't see us at all.

**(Stop music)**

* * *

I sighed in relief and slumped to the ground.

"I think we're safe for now." I said catching my breath.

The two sighed in relief and fell to the ground.

I got up and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and saw food and fresh water. _ Thank God._ I grabbed a few apples, some water bottles and entered the main room and handed the apples and bottles to each Pip and Spike.

We sat there, eating and drinking out water and food, getting our lost energy back. I was happy we made it out of there, but the only thing that was worrying me, was Twilight, since she does live here.

"Daniel?"

My body froze in fear when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw none other than Twilight.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a little shaky voice.

I sighed and explained. "In short words, we were escaping the mares that were chasing us, and came here."

"Well, you should leave now while you have the chance." She said with her voice cracking a little.

I could tell she was holding back on trying not to jump on us and rape one of us.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Spike said peeking through the window.

I looked out the window as well and saw more mares than ever. From the looks of it, they were trying to find us.

"Can you use your jutsu and distract them again?" Spike asked me.

"Afraid not. I used a large portion of my chakra to release those jutsu moves. It'll be a while until I get my energy back, and considering I've been using a lot of my chakra to create distractions and so forth when we were hiding." I explained.

"When will your chakra return?"

I hate to say this, but I had to. "Up to four days." The Heat season is almost over though, only four days, which means we have to stay here with Twilight.

"Oh great." Spike said groaning.

I looked back at Twilight, who was visibly shaking now. Knowing she needed to relieve her heat, I felt kinda bad for her.

"I-I'll try to keep myself in control Daniel." She said.

I nodded and she quickly went upstairs.

* * *

**(That night)**

Night has fallen, and somme of the mares are still outside, while many are looking out their windows to find any stallions.

Me, Spike, and Pip were sleeping in the living room to avoid Twilight. The two were already asleep, while I was still awake.

I still felt bad that Twilight was under a lot now, since we're here. I then heard a crying sound coming from Twilight's room. It wasn't loud for the two to wake up, but I heard it. I was then thinking Twilight probably got hurt. I rose up and quickly, but quietly went up the stairs and opened Twilight's door to her room.

"Twilight are you-" I stopped and my eyes widened and my face went red to what I was seeing.

**(Clop warning)**

Twilight was on her bed, with no clothing at all. She was bare naked on her bed, moaning, and breathing heavily, while her fingers move around her marehood, which was leaking of her fluids.

I tried to turn away, but my dirty thoughts and body kept me there, and I felt my manhood stiffening and getting hard to what I was seeing.

Twilight opened her eyes and looked up at me, now going wide eyed and blushing deeply.

"Daniel?"

I snapped out of it and turned away.

"I-I-I'm sorry Twilight, are thought you were hurt. I'll just go." I quickly said and was about to go.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I turned around and Twilight was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go."

I didn't know how to approach this at all. Here I was, standing in front of a naked girl, who needed my help. I didn't know what to do.

"Daniel, I need you to help me relieve my heat. I want you so badly."

The blush on my face wasn't leaving at all, and only grew bigger.

"Umm...I d-mmph!?"

I was cut off when Twilight brought me into a deep kiss, lashing her tongue into my mouth and moaning.

I literally wasn't gonna lie, I love Twilight so much, and I wanted to help her, but the only thing that was holding me back was getting her pregnant. I broke the kiss and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know Twilight. I mean, I want to mate with you as much as you want to, but I'm afraid of is getting you pregnant."

She smiled and cupped my left cheek. "It's alright Daniel, you won't. We're completely different species. I don't care if you're a human, griffon, or stallion, I love you for who you are. I won't get pregnant by you."

It was much to my relief I won't impregnate her, but I still needed her to be one hundred percent sure on this.

"Are you sure, you want to do this Twilight?"

She smiled lovley at me. "I do, because I love you." She wrapped me in a hug and then whispered into my ear. "Show me how much you love me." She whispered seductively and licked my ear.

A shiver of pleasure shot down my spine and I smiled. I grabbed Twilight and gently placed her on the bed, with me on top of her. I kissed her deeply while I cupped her cheeks.

Twilight moaned in her mouth, feeling my tongue brush against hers and explore her mouth. While I was kissing her, her horn lit up and a light covered the room, which meant she used a sound proof spell to block out any noise while we mated.

I broke the kiss and started kissing her soft, warm neck.

It was immediate and she moaned louder and arched her head back allowing me to have more access.

I smiled and kissed and nibbled her neck. I gave soft and gentle bites on her neck, and gave them each a soft tender lick, making her moan even louder.

"Ooooh Daniiiiiel~" She moaned my name.

I smiled and reached her breasts, which her a D size-cup, and her nipples were dark purple.

"Beautiful." I softly said and was leaning my face towards them.

"Daniel? What are you-OOh.~" She arched her head back and moaned loudly as I started kissing and softly sucking her right breast while my hand caressed and massaged her left one.

"Oh wooow Daniel. No Stallion had ever done this before.~" She moaned.

I stopped sucking her breast and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Ha...ha...foreplay...isn't that popular to stallions. They...would just get right into mating." She explained with each breath.

What? Stallions don't do foreplay before they start mating? Wooooow, Twilight and many other mares are missing out on a lot.

I chuckled. "Well, allow me to show you how we humans do it." I then dipped my head back into Twilight's breast and continued sucking it, while my hands massaged her left.

She moaned loudly, and was saying my name.

I gently bit her right nipple, while my hand tweaked and twisted the other.

From that, she moaned even louder than ever.

"Oh...Fuck.~" She groaned.

Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard her say that. After a little more time with her right breast, I switched over to her left and gave it the same treatment, while my hands treated the right.

While she was moaning with every suck and touch, I was getting really hard now. My manhood was poking at the edge of my pants, begging for release. I just have to hold on a little longer, until it was my turn.

After a few more minutes, I finished up my time with her breasts, and Twilight was breathing very heavily.

"Woooow...that...was...amazing." She said panting.

I chuckled. "I'm just getting started Twi."

She went wide eyed as I started kissing her long, slim, beautiful stomach. With every kiss and lick I gave it, she moaned, sighed and giggled. Finally, I reached her marehood, which was light pink, puffy, and very wet of her arousal.

I took a breath and was heading for her love hole.

"Daniel, what- *GASP*-OOOOH.~" She stopped when I started licking the outside of her marehood.

"No..ha, stallion has ever done this either.~" She moaned loudly.

I chuckled. "Ready to be in pure pleasure?" I asked seductively.

She was about to answer, but I lunged into her marehood, and started eating her out. She moaned very loudly than ever, arching her head back and gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Ha, ha, ha, Oh Fuck.~" Her eyes rolled back and was lost in the pleasurable treatment I was giving her.

I smiled and went deeper. I lunged my tongue into her marehood and started sucking. Her fluids tasted sweet, and fresh like freshly picked grapes. It's what I'm tasting, okay?

Twilight moaned louder and louder. She then surprised me by locking her legs around my head, forcing my face to go deeper into her.

"Don't stop! Don't stop please Daniel! It feels sooo good!~" She cried while moving her hips while I licked her.

My hormones kicked in and I went faster. I lashed my tongue everywhere around her and then found her g-spot. I started licking it wildly, and Twilight was starting to lose it.

I brushed my fingers against her firm, but soft ass and then brushed them against her cutie mark, which received a loud moan.

_So her cutie mark is also a pleasure point._ I brought both of my hands to each of her cutie marks on each flank and massaged them gently. My fingers gently applied pressure to each cutie mark.

Her moans grew louder and stronger.

I grabbed them and gently squeezed them and motioned them in a circle, and Twilight's legs applied more pressure to my head as I continued licking her out.

From the sounds of her screaming moans, she was about to climax.

"A little more Daniel! Ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm gonna. I'm gonna. *GASP* OH CELESTIAAAAA!~"

From that, Her fluids splashed over my face. I closed my eyes and started licking up her juices. I was enjoying this, but I will be enjoying it more when Twilight does it to me.

Twilight's legs let go of my head and I went up for sweet air.

I looked down at her and she was panting heavily, with a deep red blush on her face.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"That...was...beautiful." She softly said.

I smiled warmly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She then caught me off guard and rolled me on my back and was looking at with a seductive look.

"Now, it's my turn handsome."

I blushed when Twilight started kissing my neck, making me moan in pleasure.

She got to my chest and she used her magic and it was off. She blushed by looking at my hard, but soft chest. She gently placed her soft, furry hands on my chest and glided then endlessly.

I moaned and sighed by her soft touch and was turning me on more.

She then gently headed for my chest and started tweaking with my nipples and massaged my chest, while her mouth sucked on my right nipple.

I arched my head back, moaned loudly by her tongue swirling around my nipple, and softly biting it.

"Oooh Twiliiiight.~"

It brought a smile to her face and she continued downward to her location. As she did, she licked, massaged and stroked my firm waist.

I enjoyed every bit of her touch. I was in pure heaven.

She got to my pants and she used her magic and my pants and underwear vanished. My manhood sprung out at its fullest.

Twilight's eyes widened a little by my size. It was around seven inches. I wasn't one to brag or wanted a huge manhood. The size I have was good enough for me.

"Your manhood looks so different from a stallions. It's all round and the tip isn't flat." She then smiled and then grabbed it and softly stroked it, making me moan by her soft, warm touch. "But it looks wonderful."

She brought her face to my rod and gave a small lick on the tip.

My eyes shot out and I arched my head back and gasped loudly. The pleasure was so strong, and my body was feeling every bit of it.

She looked up at me and smiled. She gave my rod another lick, but started near my balls and went all the way up.

I squirmed, trying to control myself, but I couldn't. The pleasure was too much for me to handle.

She got back to the top and swirled her tongue around the tip, making me moan loud and squirm harder.

I looked back into her eyes and she winked at me with a loving smile.

My blush deepened and I moaned louder when Twilight took the top of my rod and started sucking it.

This was even better than clopping by far. I was doing it with a mare not because we needed pleasure, but we're doing it because we love each other.

We locked our eyes together, and our bond and our love grew within our hearts. I panted heavily, while Twilight moaned.

She then took more of my manhood and started deep throating me.

The pleasure increased and I nearly screamed by the pleasure.

Twilight rubbed my balls with her soft hands, increasing the love and pleasure within my very body, soul and heart.

Twilight moaned deeply while she deepthroat me. The vibration in her mouth, bouncing off my manhood drove me crazy. She then pulled out and gave me a curious look.

I panted heavily and looked up in her lavender eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...you never came yet." She then went back and sucked me again.

I moaned, but spoke. "Ahhh~. Well, I'm not sure how long a oooooh~ stallion lasts for, but I can last for around two hours, but I-ACK!" I stopped when Twilight bit my manhood by mistake.

She looked up at me with shock in her face. "You can go longer than two hours!?"

I chuckled and give her a seductive look. "I can even go all night long if you want me to."

A huge blush formed and her excitement increased dramatically. She dove back into my rod and sucked hard.

I arched back and moaned loudly and grabbed her head and thrusted slowly in her mouth.

"T-Twilight."

She stopped sucking and looked up at me.

"Can you...place your breasts between my manhood? I want to feel how soft they are against it." I said blushing deeply.

She smiled seductively and then moved her breasts between my rod. She then squished them between it and started stroking it softly.

I gasped sharply and moaned loudly by this amazing feeling. Her breasts felt so soft, warm, and furry against my manhood. I arched my head back, moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets.

She smiled and stroked it a little faster, increasing the pleasure. She then started sucking the tip while she was at it.

Our eyes locked again and the pleasure was rising within our bodies. Every time I looked into her eyes, the pleasure felt more amazing.

The pleasure was building up in me and I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Twi...I...I can't hold much longer."

She stopped massaging my manhood with her breasts and began deepthroating me again and moaned.

"Twi..I...I...I...OH FUCK!"

I grabbed her head and pushed downward and I came into her throat. My thick seed shot out into her throat and Twilight gulped down every bit it. I moved her head a little to ride through my organism. After my organism was done, I released her head and allowed her to breath again.

I plopped my head onto the pillow and breathed heavily, with some sweat pouring from my face, having some of my energy spend on the climax.

I looked at Twilight, who was savoring the taste of my seed, and smiled.

"You taste so good." She then lenaed into my face and kissed me. She then leaned into my ear. "Now I want to feel it inside of me."

My blushed deepened, but I smiled. I gently grabbed her and rolled her over and I was on top of her again. I gave her one last kiss and then leaned into her ear. "You ready for the fun of your life?"

"Yes...take me now, but be gentle."

I nodded and lined up my manhood with her marehood and gently teased her by rubbing my tip against her outer walls.

Twilight squirmed and moaned. "Daniel, please stop teasing me and put it in."

I chuckled a little and gave her, her wish. I gently pushed my rod inside of her slowly, and my body nearly shut down, by the overwhelming pleasure I was feeling right now. I had to force a lot of willpower to keep myself from climaxing too quickly. I continued pushing in deeper, until I felt a wall blocking me. My eyes widened to what I thought it was.

"Twi..are you…"

Twilight looked at me with tears and looked away in shame.

I felt bad for her, but at the same time, I was happy for her. I gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her, surprising her, but she sank into the kiss. I pulled away after a minute and smiled warmly.

"It's okay that you're a virgin Twi. It means you didn't find the right stallion. I'm a virgin as well, so this is also my first time as well."

My words made Twilight calm down. She smiled warmly and her tears went away. She brought me into a kiss and she broke away.

"Thank you Daniel. I'm so glad I've met you."

I smiled lovely. "Me too Twi."

I looked back at my manhood, which was almost in. I looked back at Twilight and spoke. "This is gonna hurt, but I'll help you through the pain, okay?"

She nodded and brought me into another kiss.

From that, I pushed forward and broke her hymen.

Twilight screamed in my mouth and clinged tightly around me and her nails dug into my skin, almost breaking them, making me groan in pain a little.

I embraced her and massaged her breasts, and her cutie mark, trying to douse the pain.

Twilight started to relax a little, but she was still in pain a little.

I broke the kiss and started into her teary, lavender eyes. "You feeling better?"

She nodded and breathed heavily. "You're...so big inside of me."

I smiled and massaged her cutie mark and her breasts a little while longer, until she gave the green light to move on.

"Okay...I'm...I'm ready Daniel. You can move now."

I nodded and started our mating. I slowly pulled out of her, making her whimper a little, but I gently pushed back in, leaving a loud *SMAK* sound, making us moan in unison.

This was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. Her walls felt so wet, warm and comforting. They massaged my rod firm, but gently, making me moan in pleasure.

My thrusts were gentle and soft to the start, because I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible.

Twilight gasped and moaned with each thrust I did. She was in pure heaven by the pleasure that was flowing through her blood.

"G...go faster." She panted.

I nodded and sped up my thrusting a little. As I did, the pleasure started to build up faster and stronger, and made Twilight moan louder.

"H...harder!"

I started pounding a little harder and she was moaning and groaning louder than before.

"I'M COMING!"

Her walls tightened around my ros and her fluids splashed all over my rod. She tightened around me and moaned loudly.

After her climax ended, I continued my thrusting and she moaned louder than ever.

"GO FASTER! POUND ME HARDER!" She screamed.

I replied to her wish and pounded harder and faster. My balls hit deeply against her thighs with every powerful thrust I did.

"YES! YES! BUCK ME LIKE A SLUTY MARE! MAKE A MARE OUTTA ME!"

I was surprised by her dirty talk, but it was turning me on more. I brought her to a deep embrace and pounded harder and faster.

Twilight screamed and she climaxed again.

As she did, my body gave away and I became exhausted.

"Tired?"

I nodded, and she smiled.

"Would you like me to take over?"

I nodded again and she rolled herself on top of me. She then started rising her hips and lowered them back down with another loud *SMAK* sound. Twilight moaned and thrusted faster and harder.

I helped out and grabbed her flanks and matched her rhythm. I massaged her cutie marks as I helped her thrust, and she moaned louder. I saw a noticeable bulge in her stomach, noticing it was my manhood. Never thought I would see that.

Twilight moaned loud and climaxed the third time.

I felt my energy returning, and I flipped Twilight over onto her back again.

She looked at me with surprise while I gave her a seductive look.

She smiled and she brought me into a deep loving kiss.

I started thrusting again and she moaned in my mouth. I looked into her eyes again as we kissed and as my thrusting continued. After around ten minutes of my thrusting, I was now feeling my pressure building up.

"Twi...I can't hold...much longer!"

"Inside! I want you to come inside of me!"

I brought her into a deep kiss and we both thrusted wildly, not caring for rhythm anymore, only release.

After a minute of painful pleasure, we found release. I gave one more powerful thrust and screamed.

"TWILIIIIIIIGHT!"

"DANIELLLLLL!"

We came and her fluids splashed over my manhood again and my thick seed shot out and painted her walls.

"It's soooo warm." She said as she felt my seed entering her.

We both embraced each other tightly while I moved slightly in her, riding out my organism, while she rode out hers.

When it finally stopped, I flipped Twilight over me and allowed her to lay on my chest. She snuggled her head into my warm chest and wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and returned the embrace.

**(Clop End)**

Twilight and I laid there peacefully in each others grasp.

"That was amazing Daniel. Thank you so much for helping me." Twilight whispered.

I smiled and kissed her head and softly stroked her silky mane. "You're welcome Twi, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did as well."

She looked up at me and smiled lovely. " I love you Daniel."

I smiled warmly. "I love you too."

I leaned in and gave her a deep, loving kiss, and she gladly returned it. I was starting to slide out of her, but she then broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Wait. Can you please leave it in there?"

I smiled. "Of course Twi."

I slid my manhood back into her and she and I moaned softly.

Twilight leaned in again and kissed me. Our tongues lazily rubbed against each others and we softly caressed each others bodies. Then, we allowed sleep to take hold of us.

* * *

**Done. Sorry about the long wait everyone, had a lot of things to take care of. Yes, the story had been updated to M now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the clop scene. A huge special thanks to ****Tappancs2012 for the 'Geometry Dash' Game idea. If any of you have any ideas you would like to share, show them to me in the comments. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all later in the chapter. Peace out for now everypony.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Beating the Heat Part 3**

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of moaning and feeling a tongue glide in my mouth. As my body started waking up, I was starting to feel jolts of pleasure shoot down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Twilight on top of me, kissing me and slightly moving while I was still inside of her.

I decided to surprise her and gently brushed my fingers against her cutie mark, making her moan.

She opened her eyes and saw me awake. She gently broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Good morning Daniel. Enjoyed the wake up call?" She asked teasingly.

I chuckled while smiling. "I did."

She got off of me and I stood up. The bed was a mess from our mating last night, but it was a night to remember.

"Last night was so magical." Twilight said in a dreamy voice.

I smiled. "It was, and I'm glad you were my first."

She smiled back. "Me as well." Twilight got off the bed and started stretching.

I couldn't help but get a good look at her. Her firm, but smooth ass slightly jiggling in front of me. Her wide curves, attracting me in every way, and her smooth stomach going all the way up to her busty breasts. Her violet mane shining in the sun.

From what I was seeing, it was making me hard again, and a small blush was on my cheeks.

Twilight looked at me, and then smiled seductively. "Like what you see?" She asked waving her ass in front of me.

The blush on my face deepened, but I chuckled. "Very."

"I can see you're up for another round." She said pointing to my throbbing manhood.

I laughed. "I can't help myself. I'm in front of one of the most sexiest mares in this town."

Twilight laughed as well. "I can see that. So, you wanna go again?"

I smiled. "I'm up for another round, but you'll have to give me a lap dance first."

"One of your fantasies?" She asked seductively.

I nodded.

"Then sit back and enjoy the show." She said moving back a little.

_**(Clop warning)**_

Twilight started spinning in a small circle and smiled at me. She then swayed her hips from side to side in a sexy way. She placed her hands on her breasts and tweaked her nipples, while moaning.

What I was seeing was making my manhood throb harder, and it was beginning for me to enter her. To my new surprise, she then conjured up a pole in front of the room and started spinning around it.

She then went to the side and started dry humping the pole, while giving it a long lick. After that, she leaned against the pole, tweaked her nipples and massaged her breasts again and slowly moved her hands down to her slim stomach, then to her wet marehood. She placed two fingers inside it and slowly thrusted in and out of her marehood. She moaned as she sped up her thrusting while her other hand fondled with her breasts.

I was breathing a little heavily due to the excitement I was seeing from her. I wanted her so badly now.

After a few more seconds of her foreplay, she then walked over to me, swaying her hips seductively, and her breasts jiggling with every step. Twilight then leaned against me and pushed me almost down on the bed. Her blush never left her adorable face. She placed a hand on my chest and was still swaying her hips near my throbbing rod. I felt her inner thighs gently brushing against my throbbing manhood, teasing me really well.

"Enjoyed the show?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yes. I think you deserved your reward." I whispered back.

I grabbed her ass and plunged my manhood into her wet marehood, making us moan in pleasure.

"I want to try a new position, and I think you'll enjoy it." I said.

I flipped her over on her stomach and I pressed my chest against her back. My hands snaked to her breasts and I fondled with them, making her moan in pleasure.

"What...kind of position is this?~" She asked while moaning.

"This is called the doggy position. The male mounts the female and humps her roughly." I said seductively.

She looked at me and smiled. "What are you waiting for then? Buck me until I can't walk."

I grinned and started my thrusting. My thrusts were hard and firm, and I was fondling with Twilight's breasts playfully.

"Oh Buck Daniel~ Ah Ah Ah That's it! Go harder! Don't stop!" She cried.

My grin widened and I thrusted harder and harder, and she was screaming in pure bliss. I kissed and licked her her neck, while one of my hands slowly snaked its way down to her marehood and I started massaging the outside of it, Placing two fingers on each side of her folds, while my rod roughly invades her insides.

"FUCK! YES! YES! HA HA AH! FUCK ME HARDER! RUT ME UNTIL I COLLAPSE!"

Her screaming dirty talk was making me more excited and I picked up the pace. As I did, her wet hot walls tightened around my manhood and was leaking more.

"Oh God, you're so tight Twilight.~ Oh Yeah.~" I moaned out.

Soon, I felt familiar pressure building up.

"Twi! I can't hold it!"

"RELEASE YOUR HOT SEED INSIDE MY WAITING WOMB! I WANT TO FEEL IT'S HOT STICKINESS!"

I nodded and brought her close. Finally, we came together.

I thrusted hard as I came. "Oh, Yeeeeeah.~"

Twilight screamed, and her fluids splashed all over my rod and my rod rocketed my seed into her. "YEEEEEEEES!~"

I continued my hard thrusting until my organism stopped.

Twilight moaned as she rode out her organism as well.

Finally, we collapsed and ran out of energy.

_**(Clop End)**_

I laid on Twi's back and still fondled with her sweaty breasts, catching my breath.

We panted heavily, having our energy spent on our rough rutting.

Twilight looked up at me and smiled. "That was great."

I smiled and kissed her head, but it ended up landing on her horn, and she moaned. I then looked at her and smirked. "So, your horn is also a pleasure point eh?" I grabbed her horn and slowly jerked it a little, making her moan louder.

"Oh wooooow~" She said while moaning.

I smiled and retreated my hand and got off of her.

"Awww, why'd you stop?" She pouted.

"Because I need to take a shower. I smell like sweat and sex. You need to take one as well." I said.

Twilight looked at her body, which was covered in our fluids and sweat. She chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. We better take a shower."

I nodded and entered the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for the water to get warm. When it got warm enough, I stepped in and sighed relaxingly.

The feeling of the warm water washing away my filf felt great. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some on my hands. I scrubbed my hair and smelled the scent of fresh strawberries. After a few good scrubs, I rinsed my hair and sighed.

Before I could grab the bottle to wash my body, I felt a pair of soapy hands rub my chest and my waist. I looked behind me and saw Twilight smiling at me.

"Why are you in the shower with me Twi?" I asked.

"Just wanted to help you get cleaned." She answered.

She snaked her hands down to my manhood and stroked it softly, making me moan. By her soft touch, I was getting hard again. How the hell am I recovering so quickly? Oh yeah, stamina, and endurance.

"Looks like your friend is up for another round." She whispered in my ear and licked it.

I couldn't deny it, I wanted her again. I turned to her and smiled.

_**(Clop)**_

I grabbed Twilight by the waist and pulled her close to me, making my manhood slid into her with ease. I pinned her against the shower walls and kissed her neck, fondled with her breasts and started my thrusting.

Twilight moaned and grabbed my hair.

"Don't stop!~ Don't stop please!~" She said moaning.

I then raised my head up and surprised Twilight by licking her horn.

She gasped, but moaned by my wet tongue gliding down it.

I smiled and then engulfed it in my mouth and started sucking it while my tongue swirled around it, making her moan louder.

"Holy Shit!~ Please keep doing that Daniel!~" She pleaded.

I smiled on the inside and sucked harder and thrusted harder.

My hands fondled with her breasts and I pinched her nipples, making her cry in pleasure.

I let go of her Horn and groaned. "Twilight! I'm...I'm Gonna Cum again!~" I said moaning.

"AH~ Me too. Together Daniel. Together~"She cried while moaning.

I thrusted harder and faster to bring us to our climax. I brought her to a deep embrace and we both came again.

"Ooooooooh~ I love the wet and hotness of your seed entering me~" She moaned as my seed entered her waiting womb while her fluids splashed against my rod..

I smiled and kissed her neck. "I Love you Twilight."

"I love you too." She whispered.

_**(Clop End)**_

After we cleaned up and got out of the showers, we went back into the room and we got dressed.

"Hey Twi?"

"Yes?"

"You won't tell anypony that me and the boys are hiding here right?" I asked zipping up my pants.

Twilight grabbed a dark purple bra and clipped them against her breasts. "Of course not. Few reasons. One, I want you all to myself. Two, I won't mate with pip or Spike because I see Spike as a little brother, and Pip is too young to be knowing this kind of thing."

I smiled and threw my shirt on. "Thanks."

Twilight grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and put them on. "Anytime, but you have to promise me you'll mate with me while you're here."

"Only during nightfall while Pip and Spike are asleep. The last thing I want them to see is me mating with you in front of them." I said placing my jacket and gloves on.

"Alright."

I smiled and brought her into a loving kiss.

She gladly kissed me back and slid her tongue into my mouth, making us moan.

I broke the kiss and we both smiled at Each other.

We both left Twilight's room and we walked downstairs and saw Pip and Spike already awake.

"Good morning Daniel. Morning Twilight." Spike greeted.

"Morning Spike." I greeted.

"I'm gonna head to Sugarcube corner to get some more food and water. I'll be back soon." Twilight said grabbing her bag.

I nodded and she headed out, closing the door behind her.

"So, is everything okay with her? We'll be safe here right?" Spike asked breaking the silence.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Twilight has no interest in mating either of you two, just me. She won't tell anypony we'll be staying here, but I have to mate with her every night though." I whispered so Pip didn't hear it.

"You mated with Twi last night?" Spike asked in shock.

I blushed, but nodded. "I thought she was hurt last night when I walked into her room. She needed me and I decided to help her."

"You didn't...get her pregnant right?"

"No Spike. We're different species, so our reproduction cells won't mix. She'll be fine." I whispered.

"Oh, okay." He said smiling a little.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Twilight, are in here darling?" A voice asked while the nob started moving.

Spikes eyes widened in horror. "Oh Buck. It's Rarity."

"Quick, grab Pip and Hide." I whispered quickly.

Spike grabbed the young colt and hid in the closet.

I slid under the couch, right before the door opened. Hopefully, she won't see me.

"Twilight, are you home?" Rarity asked.

I was sweating a little while she walked over to the couch I was hiding under.

"Do I smell a stallion in here?" She asked herself while sniffing around.

Oh shit, she must be smelling my sweat.

She walked around, sniffing the air, moving to different places.

My body was sweating when she got close to the closet Pip and Spike were hiding in.

She got near the closet and sniffed deeply. "Hmmm...Is there a stallion hiding in the closet?"

She opened the door and started looking through the clothing.

I saw Pip and Spike hiding in the clothing and were looking at me in horror. I motioned to stay calm and quiet, and she'll miss them.

Truth to my word, she gave up and closed the closet door. "Hm. Maybe not, but I still smell a stallion in here somewhere."

She walked back near the couch I was hiding under and sniffed loudly.

My body was sweating more now that she was on her knees and was gliding her hand on the floor under the couch.

Thinking quickly, I quietly took off my jacket and placed it next to me, allowing Rarity's hand to grab onto it.

Her hand retreated with my jacket and she looked at it with surprise.

"Did...Twilight mate with Daniel?" She asked herself in surprise.

She stood quiet for the moment, until she squealed in happiness. "Oh by Celestia, I have to ask how well he did it with her."

Then, the door opened and saw Twilight walk in with some bags.

"Oh Rarity, I didn't expect you to be here."

"I simply came by if you seen any stallions today, but I found this." Rarity said holding up my jacket.

Twilight's eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it under the couch."

Twilight saw me hiding under the couch and I motioned her to keep quiet.

"Sooo?" Rarity asked in a lust voice.

"So what?" Twilight asked a little nervous.

"Did you mate with him?" She asked battering her eyelashes.

The blush on her face deepened. "Umm, well...I…"

"By Celestia, you did!" She squealed. She grabbed Twilight's hands. "How was he, was it heavenly? Divine?"

"Umm...how about I tell you back at your place?" She asked.

"Of course darling. You can tell me everything at the bouquet."

The two mares left the Library and Twilight shut the door behind her.

After a second of silence, I quietly crawled out under the couch and quickly went to the door and locked it.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, you two can come out now."

Pip and Spike came out of the closet and sighed.

"That was a close call." Spike said wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"What's mating?" Pip asked.

_Goddammit Rarity. You and your heat. _I sighed and looked at the colt. "It would be best for you not to know until you're older Pip. It's a word for adults."

"Oh, okay." He said.

Glad he didn't ask me further. My phone then went off and I picked it up.

"_Stay hidden for the time being while I'm gone. There's some scones, milk, water and fruit in the bags that I brought back. Feel free to help yourselves."_

I smiled. I took out the food Twilight left behind and the boys and I dug in.

After we finished eating, my phone went off again. I took my phone out and read a message from Rarity that said...oh fuck.

"_Where are you stud?~" ;)_

Then another came up, making me more afraid.

"_I will find you.~" ;)_

Scared out of my own mind, I then started texting Twilight.

"_What's up with these messages that Rarity gave me!?"_

"_Uhhh..."_

"_Wait a minute…...0_0 don't tell me you told her what I think you told her!?"_

"_..."_

"_0/0...oh fuck...DAMMIT TWILIGHT!"_

**(Ten minutes Earlier. Twilight POV)**

Rarity and I walked to the bouquet, avoiding The boys from hearing our conversation. When we got into the shop, we both sat down on the couch.

"Tell me darling, how was he?" Rarity asked begging for me to tell her about our mating.

A new blush formed, but I smiled a little. "He was so different than any stallion I've read about."

"How so?"

"Before we mated, he actually did foreplay with me."

Her eyes widened. "Foreplay? Those aren't popular with stallions."

"It's popular to his kind. Oooooh Celestia~ I can still feel his hands running every inch of my body." My body shuddered in pleasure, still recalling all the feelings and pleasure that I felt in my blood from his soft amazing touches.

"He was that good?" rarity asked with a blush forming.

I nodded. "Yes."

"What about his tool?"

I smiled again. "His tool was different from a stallions. The rod was long, around seven inches, and the tip was round and not flat. It was like it had a head itself."

I saw the blush on Rarity's face deepen. "My word...and his...rutting?"

My blushed deepened to it's fullest and I was smiling big. "His rutting was so incredible. He was so gentle to me, since it was my first time. His endurance and stamina was...Oh Celestia.~"

"How long did he last?" Rarity asked wanting to know.

I looked at her and answered. "Two whole hours."

By that, her jaw hanged from her mouth and her white face went bright red.

I knew she was about to break out from it, so I was prepared.

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Saw it coming.

"He lasted for _two hours!?_ Stallions can only go for only _five minutes!_ " She shouted.

"You're forgetting Rarity, he's a human, and not a stallion." I answered.

Her eyes shrank, and her hair went a little frizzy, and now a hungry lust smile formed.

"Rarity, you okay?"

"Do you know where he is?" She asked desperately.

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. He bolted when I was asleep. He's probably gone by now." I had to keep Daniel and the others hidden because I don't want them to get hurt, and the fact I wanted Daniel to myself.

"If you ever see him again, let me know. I have to relieve my heat, and only _he_ can do it." She then bolted out of the bouquet, leaving a trail of dust behind.

I then got up and was now walking back to the Library until my phone went off, showing a message from Daniel.

"_What's up with these messages that Rarity gave me gave me!?"_

Uh oh, he must have gotten a message from Rarity.

"_Uhhh..." _It was all I can put in for the text.

"_Wait a minute…...0_0 don't tell me you told her what I think you told her!?"_

"_..." _Oh shit, he found out.

"_0/0...oh fuck...DAMMIT TWILIGHT!"_

Yeah, he's pissed at me. Guess I won't be getting any mating tonight.

**(Daniel POV)**

I was now pissed at Twilight that she told Rarity about our mating last night. Now she's gonna tell every mare in the town about it, and they won't stop looking for me until I'm found. I just hope me and the boys can make it out of this alive.

**(That Night)**

That night, I was sleeping in the living room with Pip and Spike. I wasn't gonna mate with Twilight tonight, it was part of her punishment for telling Rarity about our mating and now all the mares know about it. They're now looking for me, however, she was lucky she told her I wasn't hiding out in the Library.

I slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

My day was literally a living hell. Many of the Mares kept asking Twilight where I was so I can mate with either of them, but kept telling them she didn't know where I was. They probably knew she was lying. While she was gone, they tried to break into her home to try to find traces of me. However, Twilight placed spells around the tree to prevent any pony from breaking in.

Me and the boys were in the living room, planning out our escape plan in case if the mares somehow break into the Library.

"You got any ideas Daniel?" Spike asked.

"We can try to escape using the windows, but knowing the mares, they might block it off. I only have a little Chakra left." I explained.

Through the past two days, I was able to regenerate enough Chakra to do one Jutsu. I have to find a way to use it wisely.

"Do you think you can use it to make a Shadow clone and have the mares chase it down?"

"I don't think that will work. They fell for that once, they might not fall for it again the second time. We'll have to find a way...somehow."

We then heard the door open, and we hid. The door opened and saw Twilight walking in.

"For the last time, I don't know where he is." I heard her say.

"You do know Twilight, now tell us." A mare said demandingly.

Guess the mares were on her ass all day, asking me where I was.

"I don't. Now leave me alone." She said and closed the door and locking it. She activated a soundproof spell and the room had a small flash of light and faded.

After that, me and the boys came out of our hiding spots.

"Guess they're getting desperate huh?" I asked.

Twilight sighed. "You have no clue."

"Me and the boys have been talking and thinking how we can escape if the mares break in."

"Well, I can use my magic and teleport you boys out of my house if that happens." She said.

I smiled. "Then it's settled. If the mares break in, teleport me and the boys outta here."

Twilight nodded.

I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. I pulled out a glass and filled it with water and gulped it all down. I then heard the sounds of clopping coming from behind. I knew it was Twilight. Knowing her, she still might be upset with herself for telling Rarity about my endurance and stamina. Knowing Rarity, she loves spilling juicy gossip to others.

"Twilight, I'm not mad at you anymore about what happened when you told Rarity about when we mated. A little disappointed, but not mad." I said.

"I know, but it's my fault you and the boys are in this situation." I heard her say.

I turned around and looked into her lavender eyes. "It was a mistake, okay? It happens. You weren't thinking clearly. Remember, I still love you. No mistake like that can ever change it."

Twilight smiled and hugged me. "Thank you."

I smiled and returned the embrace. At least for now, me and the boys are safe. Only two days are left until the Heat Season has passed. After the crazy Phenomenon that's happened, I would say I'm doing pretty well surviving my first Heat Season. All I have to do, is keep low and keep quiet.

**(Nightfall)**

_**(Clop warning)**_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Yes Yes Yes~ Rut me harder Daniel~ Go faster!~"

"Oh god Twi~ You're so tight~ You feel so hot~"

Yeah, I'm mating with Twilight again. Don't worry, she did put up the sound proof spell before we started. She needed her heat to be relieved again, since I didn't mate with Twilight last night. She did clop, but helped only a little. She needed my manhood inside of her.

I fondled with Twilight's breasts with my hands while my chest was pressed against her back. We moaned together, filling the room with our panting and groans.

"Oh fuck Daniel! You feel so good inside of me.~" Twilight moaned.

"How about we change this up a little?" I asked smiling seductivley.

"Huh?"

Before she could react, I rolled her a little until she was on her side. My arm under her snaked its way to her breasts and it fondled with it while my free hand lifted her leg up and her wet marehood was more open. She was pretty flexible, I'll give her that.

"Oh my Celestia~"

From her moaning, she loved this position. I smiled and kissed her passionately, and she did as well. I slowly thrusted inside of her while my hand massaged her breasts.

Twilight placed a hand on my cheek, trying to get our kissing to go deeper. She moaned in the kiss, as I did as well. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Whatever position this is Daniel, I love it.~ Please don't stop.~"

"I don't intend to Twi."

From that, my thrusting picked up and she moaned louder and tried to thrust with me. We moaned together through it, and she was loving it.

"H-Harder. Pound me harder.~" Twilight moaned.

I pounded harder and pulled her closer to me, and she was almost screaming in pleasure. I kissed and licked her neck and nibbled her ears as my thrusting continued.

"YES YES YES! GIVE IT TO ME DANIEL! AH AH AH AH AHA!~ POUND ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK~ RUT ME UNTIL MY INSIDES ARE BURNING!~"

"I...I'm gonna cum Twilgiht." I grunted.

"RELEASE IT INSIDE OF ME! NOWHERE ELSE!~"

I let go of Twilight's leg and pulled her into a deep hug and thrust faster and harder into her.

"YES YES YES~ I'M GONNA, AH AH AH AH HA HA HA I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD! I'M, I'M AH AH AHA AH AH ***GASP* OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!~"**

She came and her fluids poured all over my manhood and I ejected inside of her while I moaned deeply in pleasure.

After around of forty seconds of our climaxing and slow thrusting, we stopped and breathed heavily. All my energy spent once more.

I slowly rolled Twilight onto my chest and she turned around with a smile on her face. She leaned into me and kissed me deeply, which I returned.

Twilight used her magic and pulled the blanket on top of us to keep warm. She broke the kiss and leaned to my ear.

"I love you."

I smiled while stroking her silky mane. "I love you too."

We then fell asleep together. Another night to remember.

**(Next Day)**

Only two more days, until the Heat Season is over. Though my luck has run out for and the boys and myself for living with Twilight at the Library.

We were in the Living room, reading our books. Pip was reading another 'Daring Do' book, Spike reading a book on gems for some reason, and Twilight...well, she's reading a book with me. She was snuggled next to me on the couch while I was reading one of my old time favorite books from back home. It was called 'Eragon', a story about a young boy who learns about the dragon riders and has become one when he found a blue egg.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Enough playing Twilight! We know he's in there! We can smell him! Bring him out of here! NOW!" A mare shouted through the door.

The boys and Twilight looked at the door, knowing the mares are now truly impatient. It was time for us to leave.

"Twi, we can't stay here anymore. We have to leave." I said placing my book in my bag.

Twilight looked at me with a sad look, knowing I was right, but I had to leave her.

"I know this is hard, but I don't want you to get hurt, neither the boys or myself." I explained further.

Twilight sighed. "I know, but I wish there was another way for you ll to stay here with me."

"Us too Twilight. You've been a great help to us all when we came here."

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR AND HAND HIM OVER TO US IN TEN SECONDS, WE'RE GONNA BUST THE DOOR DOWN!" The mare screamed with rage, but also lust in her voice.

"We have to leave now." I said. "Boys, grab your things."

They nodded and quickly went to the room and collected their stuff.

"ONE...TWO...THREE..."

Twilight left to go to the Kitchen and the boys came back down with their bags.

"FOUR...FIVE...SIX..."

Twilight came back with a bag.

"This bag has some food and water for you guys to last for the last two days." She said with a small smile.

I smiled and embraced her. "Thank you Twilight. You saved our lives the last few days here, and we're grateful for you." I whispered.

Our embrace broke and she smiled at me. "I love you."

I smiled warmly. "I love you too."

I gave her one last passionate kiss goodbye before our departure.

"SEVEN...EIGHT...NINE..."

"Good luck guys." She said and we were engulfed in a violet light.

"TEN!"

FLASH

The light failed and we were at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"Come on Guys. We're going in." I said.

"What!? We're going in the Everfree Forest? We won't last an hour in there." Pipsqueak said in fear.

I smiled confidently. "Don't worry Pip. Spike and I can handle what we encounter. I still have a bit of Chakra left that I can use to defend, and I have my sword."

"Not only that, I also know where we can stay for the time being in the forest." Spike added.

"Excellent. Lead the way Spike." I said smiling.

We walked into the forest, seeing the wilderness within our eyes. It still looked peaceful as I once remembered when I first came to this world. This was where I first met Pip when he was attacked. Even though I didn't really like the memory of Pip almost getting killed, it's still a memory when I first took my step into Equestria.

Pipsuqeak was holding my leg in fear, not wanting anything bad happen to us. I couldn't blame him for being afraid. He went through two brushes of death when he first met me. One when he was ambushed, the next he was almost killed by the same Timberwolf that encountered him in the forest.

"Hey..." He looked up at me and I gave him warm smile. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Pip smiled a little and held my leg while we continued to walk through the forest. We passed through a bush and we saw a small hut not to far from us.

"What's this place Spike?" I asked.

"This place is Zecoras home. She's one of our friends, and she's an expert when it comes to brewing potions." Spike explained.

"Is she...a mare?"

"Yes and no. She is female, but she's actually a Zebra. Her Heat doesn't act up in a few months. Different species heat act up in different times." Spike explained in a whisper.

"Ooooh, okay."

We walked up to the hut and Spike knocked on the door.

"Hey Zecora, are you home?" Spike called out.

The door opened and Zecora was a Zebra like Spike said, with white and black stripes, light blue eyes, had a mohawk mane, wore gold bracelets on her arms, wrists and neck, and legs. She wore a dark green Zebra race dress.

"If it isn't my friend Spike. It's so good to see you, this I like." She said in a rhyming voice.

I was amazed she was able to speak in a perfect rhyming voice. It's very rare for us humans to meet someone who can speak in a rhyming voice.

"Great to see you Zecora." Spike said with a smile.

Zecora traced her eyes up to me and her eyes widened a little. "What do we have here? A new creature with eyes that shows no fear."

I smiled. "My name is Daniel Blaze Zecora. I'm known as a human." I greeted.

"A creature to be known as a myth. Amazing, to see that Equestria has brought a new gift." She said amazed.

"Well, I'm really happy to be brought here to Equestria." I said rubbing my head. "Anyway, me and the boys need a place to stay for the time being."

"You're all welcome in my hut. Living out here in the forest can be crazy as a nut."

"Thank you Zecora." We all walked inside and placed our bags down while Zecora closed the door behind us.

"You're all here because all the mares are in heat. You're all lucky to escape, for running from the heat can be hard to beat." Zecora said, not letting Pip hear us.

"You have no Idea. We were able to escape the mares, and find this place." I said.

"You're all welcome to stay here, of the Heat season is end its near."

I smiled, and decided to try my own rhyming. "Thank you my friend. Your kindness and generosity shows no end."

She was a little surprised, but chuckled. "I'm impressed with your rhyming my friend. It's been a while to hear rhyming from others. It will be refreshing for to the end."

I laughed and she did as well. She's a great pony...or Zebra to be with. I know for certain, she'll keep us hidden until the Heat season has passed. My first brush of the Heat Season. It wasn't that bad as i thought it was. Though, I was glad to get out of a few tight spots, but It will be over soon, but something in my gut is telling me something bad is gonna happen with my relationship between Twilight and me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Through my burning heart**

* * *

Around a few days have passed since the Heat Season. I would like to overgo on what happened, but I'm not in a good mood to do so. Right now, I'm in major pain, and sadness.

I was hiding in the Everfree Forest, with only my sword and my bag, and nothing else. A few hours ago, a bunch of hell broke loose from Shining Armor, and Celestia, and they were beyond furious with me after they found out I mated with Twilight a bunch of times. They believed I took advantage of her while she was in heat and now they hate my guts.

Around on some of my body were a few bruises and cuts from their assault on me, mostly Shining. However, the girls and Twilight were able to calm them down, but they still hate for what I did.

Sigh, since you're all here, I might as well show you all what happened before and when the outbreak began.

**(Few Hours Ago)**

* * *

The Heat Season has finally passed and things have gone back to the way it should be.

Every Stallion caught in the heat were in the hospital, waiting to be treated by the wounds the mares left behind. Luckily, no deaths have been reported this year, just bad wounds and scratches.

Twilight and the rest of us were pitching in to cleaning up the mess the mares made during their heat. It was a mess, but it wasn't anything too bad.

Celestia, Shining, Cadence and Luna were also here at Ponyville helping out with the mess that was made in Ponyville.

I learned a little back Alicorn mares have the power to control their heat during the Heat Season. Boy, Shining is lucky to have a wife as an Alicorn, otherwise, they would be having a ton of children by now.

Anyway, Twilight and I were outside cleaning up the roads of any unwanted trash.

Twilight looked up at me and smiled lovingly at me, and I did as well. After we mated the last few times, our bond and love grew more stronger than ever before. I still love AJ, Fluttershy and the others as well. I will always give my mares the proper love they deserve, and give it to them equally.

"Twi, I'm gonna head to the hospital to check up on some of the stallions, K?" I asked.

"Alright, but don't leave for too long." She said winking at me.

I smiled and left her to go to the hospital. As I entered, I saw many stallions with casts on their legs, arms, bandages on their snouts, over some of their eyes, and some on crutches.

I couldn't help but cringe a little by their condition. Some of them were looking at me with amazement, probably since I'm not harmed during the Heat season.

"Daniel!"

I looked to my right and saw Blueshield, Soarin and Big Mac on some beds.

"Hey guys. How're you doing?"

"We're doing okay. Though the mares put up one heck of a fight while you escaped." Blueshield said.

"None of you are really hurt right?" I asked a little concerned for them.

"A few bruises, a broken leg, scratches, but nothing too majorly bad." Soarin said.

"How were you all able to not take a lot of damage like the others?"

"Some of us were able ta use the escape route while the mares were asleep. It took ah lot of energy, but we were able to make it out of there." Big Mac explained.

"How many mares jumped on you guys?"

"Four jumped on me." Soarin said.

"Five." Big Mac said.

"Three." Blueshield said.

"Yeesh, you guys must have been drained."

"Ya have no idea." Big Mac chuckled, making us chuckle as well.

"Well, I'm glad neither of you are not that hurt. I gotta get going"

"Be careful my friend, and stop by Canterlot anytime." Blueshield said smiling.

I nodded and gave them a single wave and left the hospital.

After I left, I rejoined with the others to finish the cleaning of the Heat Season. It seemed nothing can go wrong for any of us. Sadly though, things did...badly.

We were all in the center of Town, finishing the last of the mess. I heard Twilight giving off happy hums and a few skips. Celestia, Cadence and Shining were knowing this immediately.

"I see you're in a happier mood than usual Twilight." Cadence said smiling. Knowing her as the Princess of Love, she can feel the large amount of Love Twilight had in her heart.

"What's got you so happy than usual Twilly?" Shining asked.

"I would also like to know Twilight." Celestia said.

"Oh, just remembering how good Daniel was 'under the covers'." She said in a happy voice.

My heart kinda skipped a beat and my face turned red when she said 'under the covers'. I'm not saying I regret mating with her. I totally enjoyed it, and I felt more happier myself, and the love I held for her, however something is telling me that was something I'm going to regret right now.

Celestia and Shining both blinked once after what Twilight said.

Calmly, Shining turned around and walked towards me. Seeing him walking up to me, I placed my garbage bag down and stood up facing him.

"Is there something you-"

_WHAM_

I was cut off when a powerful punch landed directly into my face.

Shining grabbed my shirt collar and looked at me with an enraged scowl.

"YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!?" He roared.

"Take advantage? What the hell are you-"

_WHAM_

I was cut off again when he landed another punch into my face, cracking my nose, and causing it to bleed.

"Shining, stop it!" Cadence said sternly and pulled him away from me.

Glad she was here. I don't know what he was talking about. However, I wasn't able to know at the moment when a powerful magical beam hit me in the chest. It send me off my feet and land on the ground with a 'thud'. I weakly got up and saw Celestia's horn glowing gold and she had a pissed off face.

"How dare you Daniel." He growled.

Woah, she's really pissed.

"Celestia, I don't-WOAH!"

I nearly dodged another one of her beams. All my life living here in this world, I've never seen Celestia this violent before.

"Tia, calm yourself." Luna begged.

"No, I won't." She growled and charging her horn again.

"STOP!" By my total surprise, before anyone can calm Shining and Celestia, everyone, but me were covered in a lavender aura. I looked and saw Twilight with her horn glowing. She then gently placed everyone down and looked at Shining and Celestia.

"You two didn't need to get so offensive with him. I asked Daniel to it for me and he did as a Gentleman. I requested him to do it for me."

"He was using you Twilight. He took advantage of you while you were in heat." Shining said.

That hit like a ton of bricks.

"He would never take advantage of me. He loves me and I love him." Twilight replied angrily.

"You don't know that Twilight. I studied that some humans can be dangerous." Celestia said.

I understood they were trying to look out for Twilight, but they're taking this too far.

"How do you know he won't jump on you and use you for his sick needs?" Shining asked trying to knock some sense into Twilight.

Okay, now I'm drawing the line on this one.

"Wait just a sec!" Their eyes fell on me. "Many humans from my world would take advantage of other women like that, but I am not one of those sinful evil people! I would never-"

"SILENCE!" They both shot a magical attack at me.

Only two words came out of my mouth before the attacks hit me.

"Oh fuck…"

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The attack hit me hard and I was blasted off of my feet, and crashed into a window. I heard Twilight scream my name. This felt like the first day here in Equestria all over again. I groaned in pain and slowly got up with a bunch of bruises and cuts. I looked up at the two who were giving me the stink eye.

I knew I was no longer welcome here, and have lost their trust. Not thinking clearly, I got up and rushed out of Ponyville, and into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

Well, that's what pretty much happened. Here I am now, alone and injured. I just hope Twilight is doing okay.

* * *

**(Twilight POV)**

"What were you two thinking!?"

After Daniel ran into the Everfree Forest again, I was upset, no I was furious at my brother and Celestia.

"Twilight, he was taking advantage of you because you were in heat." Shining said.

"You may be right, I was in heat that time, but I was putting myself in control. I asked Daniel to do it for me, and he did. He did it not because he was taking advantage of me, it's because he loved me!"

"That's enough Twilight!" Shining said angrily.

"You can't keep doing this to me Shining! I'm 20 years old! I'm a fully grown mare! I have my own life now!"

"By throwing it away by allowing stallions bedding you!?"

"Daniel didn't take advantage of me! How many times do I have to tell you that!?"

"I don't care! As of this moment, I do not want you around him ever again!"

I stepped back in horror. That was very painful of me to hear that. He wants me to break up with him and not see him again.

"NO!" I shouted while I felt tears forming. "You can't do that to me! You don't control my life!"

"You're not the Twily I once knew! That all started when that Human took advantage of you!" He shouted.

"He did not!" I shouted back.

"He did, and he doesn't care about you! He was only using you for his sick needs!"

"Stop it! He is not like that! You're always so protective over me! Every Time something amazing happens in my life, you always shut it down on me!"

"I'm trying to Protect you! It's what being an older Brother does!" He shouted.

"THEN I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!" I screamed.

Shining stepped back in shock and horror. The others looked at me in shock as well, even Celestia and Luna. That was the first time in my life I've ever yelled at him like that, and ever say something like that.

My tears started falling and I ran into the Library.

"Twilight wait!" Shining shouted.

I didn't listen to him. I opened the door to the Library and slammed it behind me. I ran up the stairs and into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it. I ran to my bed and jumped on it and buried my face into the pillow, allowing my tears to flow and I sobbed.

I couldn't believe Shining, my own brother would ever say anything like that. I felt so angry and upset with him. Every time I try to find a stallion to fall in love with, Shining always tells him to beat it. It happened so many times, and now it happened again with Daniel.

I continued crying into my pillow, trying to get everything out. It only helped a little, but without Daniel holding me in his arms, I don't feel complete.

Daniel...I don't care what Shining says. I'm not gonna listen to him and allow him to keep me and Daniel separated. I rose my head and wiped any tears left and walked to the window. I opened it and snuck out. I then quietly head out of Ponyville and ran into the forest. I know I will be risking my life being in the forest, but I have to find Daniel. I will find him, no matter what it takes.

I ran through the forest, trying to find any trace of Daniel anywhere. I then saw footprints. I knew these tracks belonged to Daniel. I followed the track and hoped it would lead me to him.

I saw a small puff of smoke in the distance and knew that must be Daniel. For safety, I hid in the vegetation and moved closer to my destination. I peeked and I saw him, sitting on a log, with his arms embracing him.

"Daniel!" I shouted and ran to him.

Daniel shot his head up and looked from behind and saw me running to him.

"Twilight?"

I collided with him and embraced him tightly while my tears fell.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came looking for you." I whispered tightening my embrace.

"What about Shining or Celestia or the others? Don't they know you're out here?"

"No. I ran away."

"What!?" He pulled out of my embrace and looked at me.

"What were you thinking Twilight? You know better than to run away like that."

"They were being overprotective of me being in a relationship with you. Every time I find a stallion to be with, Shining always makes him leave. I Haven't felt love in such a long time before you came into my life. I don't want to lose it again." I whimpered.

He saw hurt in my eyes and he sighed softly and he pulled me into his embrace again.

I returned the embrace and cried into his shoulder.

"Why are they so overprotective over me?" I whispered.

"Shh...It's alright Twilight." He cooed in my ear while stroking my mane.

The softness of his voice and his soft touch was calming me and soothing me. I loved every bit of him. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"The reason they were being protective, is because they care about you. They just want you to be safe." He whispered.

"They always be protective over me." I said.

"I know, but I promise, things will work out. I'll do everything in my power to try to keep us together." He cooes in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled warmly and placed a hand on my cheek. I softly took his hand and rubbed it against my cheek. It felt so smooth and soft to my touch, different to my furry hands. I felt at peace again. I looked at him in the eyes for a bit until I gently placed my lips against his.

He returned the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, with him wrapping his strong arms around my waist. Our mouths opened and I felt his tongue entwining with mine. I loved the way he tasted and the way he held me, making me feel safe and happy. I let out a soft moan in happiness. I never wanted to let go of him. I refuse.

Our kiss broke, and we looked into each others eyes. We smiled and embraced each other.

"I love you Daniel." I whispered.

"I love you too. Even to the ends of time Itself." He whispered.

Hearing those three words made my heart soar in happiness. I loved him so much, and I know AJ, Fluttershy and the others will as well.

After our embrace, we decided to get out of the forest before anything ever shows up. I know Shining and Celestia know I'm gone right now, and might be looking for me, but it didn't matter to me. What was important right now, is that I'm with my special somepony and have his love within me.

_CRACK_

We stopped in our tracks by the sound of a crack.

"What was that?" I asked.

Daniel didn't say anything as he looked around.

_CRACK_

The crack was louder than before and then-

"TWILIGHT MOVE!" Daniel shoved me and then the ground below him gave away and he started falling. I got to my feet and looked down into the hole he dropped in. The dust started clearing and I saw Daniel on the ground groaning in pain.

"Daniel, are you okay!?" I shouted in the hole.

He slowly got to his feet and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Just some bruises!" he shouted to me.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" I ignited my horn and tried to levitate him out, but my magic shut off in surprise. I tried again, but my magic wouldn't work.

"What's wrong!?" Daniel asked me.

"I don't know! My magic isn't working!"

"Do you have a piece of rope or a vine to get me out of here!?"

No, but I think I know somepony who might!"

"Okay, go and get him or her and I'll wait here!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Go on ahead! I can handle myself!"

"Okay, I'll be back soon!"

I got up and head deeper into the forest. I refuse to go back to Ponyville, due to Shining and Celestia, so I know only one pony...or Zebra that can help me.

I ran deeper into the forest and found a small hut. It was the hut that I was looking for. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Zecora. Are you home?" I called out knocking.

The door opened and Zecora was there.

"If it isn't my friend Twilight. It is good to see you, for you have made my day bright." She greeted in a rhyming voice.

"It's good to see you too Zecora, but I need your help. One of my friends is stuck in a hole, and my magic isn't working. Do you have a piece of rope by any chance?" I asked.

"Rope I certainly do. I can see in your eyes your worries, for it is true."

"I just don't want my friend being left alone in the hole. I worry about him."

Zecora smiled. "I can see even through the stars above, for you Twilight, have found love."

I blushed, but smiled. "I did. I never want to lose him."

"I would like to know his name. Telling me can be right as rain."

"His name is Daniel." I answered.

"The Human that came to my hut? Well, he wasn't crazy as a nut."

"You know him?" I asked surprised.

"He and his friends came while you mares were in heat. Escaping you all wasn't easy to beat."

"I see. I hope you got along with him."

"Got along we certainly did. Kept them safe and well hid." She shen entered her hut and grabbed the rope that was on her table and handed it to me.

"Thank you Zecora."

"You're most welcome Twilight. Be sure to hold on to your love for him with all your might."

I smiled. "I will. Bye Zecora." I quickly left and returned to the hole where Daniel fell. I threw the rope down and tied it up.

"Twilight!" I turned around and saw my friends, Cadence, Luna...and Celestia and my former brother coming up to me.

"Thank goodness you're alright darling." Rarity said.

"I'm fine girls. Really." I assured them.

Cadence walked up to me with a sad look. She then pulled me into an embrace and I did so as well.

"You scared me when you ran off Twilight." She said.

"I know, but I had to find Daniel." I said back.

She looked into my eyes. "I can tell you really love him."

"I do, with all my heart."

I looked at Shining and Celestia. Celestia looked a little guilty while Shining looked a little upset.

"Twilight, you coming here into the forest was completely unacceptable, especially running away." Shining said in a low, but angry tone.

"You and Celestia have yourselves to blame." I replied with a growl.

"Dont' you dare give me that tone Twilight."

"Why should I not? You never given me a chance with a Stallion. Ever since I became part of Daniel's herd, I've never been more happy in all my life, but now you're trying to take that love away from me again! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BROKE MY HEART WHENEVER I FELL IN LOVE!?" I shouted.

Silence fell in the forest. I had tears running down my face, with sadness and anger.

"Shining...is this true?" Cadence asked.

"*Sigh* I was only doing it for her safety." He explained.

"By pushing every stallion away from Twilight and not allowing her to fall in love!? How could you do something like that!?" Cadence asked upset about this situation.

"I...I was only…"

"How would you like it if your parents told you to not marry me? How horrible would your life be if your parents stricted you not to be with me?" She asked further.

Woah, I've never seen her this upset before. Usually Cadence would be loving and cheerful, but never like this. But, she is the princess of love after all, and seeing my heart torn up by his restrictions made her act like this.

"I…" Shining only looked away in shame.

"I thought you were better than this Shining. If you really want your sister to be happy, then allow her to fall in love with the stallion she wants to be with."

"The only thing I'm worried about is what kind of stallion she be's with." Shining said.

"You never gave any of the stallions I've been with a chance Shining. Never sat down with them or talked to any of them. You're always so hard on them and never give them a chance." I explained.

Shining looked a little guilty, which I'm happy since he's starting to understand what he did to Daniel.

But before he could open his mouth, a low growl came from different directions. We turned around and saw the water around us shifting. The large rock creatures emerged from the water, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Rockodiles!" Rarity yelled.

More started to pour in, and I knew we were in their territory.

The rockodiles roared and charged at us.

The only thing I did...was scream.

* * *

**(Few minutes earlier. Daniel POV)**

I waited for Twilight to return for help to get me out of the hole, but was now taking to long. Knowing she won't be here any time soon, I decided to explore the caves I dropped in. I gripped my sword, unsheathed it and pushed forward into the caves. The caves were pretty hot for some reason, and I saw one or two little pools of lava around the place.

Soon, I saw a small speck of light in the distance. Curiosity getting the best of me, I moved forward to the light. As I did, the crystal from my sword was giving off a small flash of light, assuming whatever is at the end of the cave is probably a magical artifact of somesort.

I finally made it through and was now in some kind of room. Along the walls were murals of of hundreds of dragons everywhere, a bunch of fire, lava and smoke in the murals.

In the center of the ruins, was a pedestal with a red shining gem orb. Above the pedestal was a large dragon, with Volcanoes around it. As I stepped closer, the gem glowed brighter. Then, the walls around let off a small red glow.

Wait, could this be...Of course, the book that I read weeks ago. This must be one of the secret chambers where the legendary gems of the Elemental dragons rest. If I can answer correctly, this must be Kasai's chamber.

I looked at the orb again, giving off the small glow, and I felt it's energy flow. I slowly reached my hand out and I gently touched the red orb.

Not seeing it coming, the orb flashed a bright light and blinded me.

**(Play ****Shenmue Music: Daily Agony)**

I took my arms away and looked around and saw I was in a red void, with nothing around.

"Now where am I?" I asked myself.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time Daniel." A voice called out.

I sharply turned around and saw the red being from my dreams before me. However, he wasn't the only one here. Above him was a large shadow form, in the shape of a dragon right behind him, staring me down with its red eyes.

"So you finally found the stone. I knew you would find it sooner or later."

I gritted my teeth in anger. I couldn't take it anymore. I need answers right now.

"Okay, I want answers right now red being." I took a step closer. "Or should I say Kasai, the Dragon of Fire."

The being had a surprised look under his hood, but then he sighed and slowly took off his hood revealing his face. His hair was fire red, and had fire red dagger eyes.

"So you found out."

"It would make sense that you're Kasai, since you wield fire, the fact there's a dragon behind you, and that I read about you and the others." I said. "Why are you in human form anyway?"

"I had to disguise myself like this so you wouldn't find out quickly. I had to."

"Kasai, I need answers right now. Why am I here in Equestria, why do I have this power, and what's up with all these dreams and visions I keep having?"

Kasai sighed in defeat. "I wish I can tell you everything, but I can't. However, I can tell you a small portion to what's going on. You remember Jon correct?"

"Yeah. Celestia and Luna showed me their memories of him."

"During the final battle, Jon wasn't strong enough to defeat Paradox due to his enormous dark magic and energy, and was defeated in battle. Making it worse, Paradox banished Jon from Equestria for eternity."

"Where did Jon go to?"

Kasai shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's all I can tell you. If you want to know more, find the others and their gems. They'll tell you more on what you want to know about why you are here."

I was a little disappointed that he can't tell me everything, but at least I know now Jon wasn't really killed during his final Battle against Paradox.

"Alright. I'll find the others, and the answers I need."

Kasai nodded. "Before I return you to Equestria, I'll give you my power to make your Fire Chakra more efficient and give new Fire Jutsu moves that you haven't unlocked."

Kasai held his hand out and waves of red energy filled my body. I felt my Fire Chakra growing and learned new Jutsu moves.

"Good luck Daniel, may the gods watch over you."

I then was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

**(Kasai POV)**

After Daniel vanished, I turned around and was faced with a large being.

"It is done." I said.

"_Good. Daniel's true journey has now begun."_ Said the being in a very motherly voice.

Another being appeared in a robe and cloak with many colors around him.

"You sure he can do it?" I asked.

"I know he can. He has a strong heart, and the will to never give up. He will complete the Prophecy." He said.

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw I was no longer in the void, but back in the tomb. The murals no longer glowed and the gem was gone, but I still felt Kasai's powers flow through my blood, making me stronger.

At least now, I know how I can get the answers I need. I have to find the other secret chambers where the other gems lie. I already met Kasai, which means the being that controls Earth is Chikyū. The other two I saw from before must be Mizu and Metaru, the dragons of Water and Mental.

I then heard a scream coming from the tunnel, leading to outside. I knew who that scream belonged to...Twilight.

"Hang on Twilight, I'm Coming!" I shouted running through the tunnel.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

**(Play **

**Naruto - Kokuten - Extended)**

"Twilight move!"

Another Rockodile tried to bite Twilight, but she managed to dodge the attack, but the tail moved quickly and hit her directly into the chest, sending her into the boulder. The rockodile advanced towards her with hanging jaws.

Suddenly, a rainbow blur came out of nowhere and hit the creature into the face, making it groan in pain. Rainbow landed in front of Twilight in her battle stance.

"Nopony's gonna lay a hand on her!" She shouted.

The rockodile roared and two more appeared through the trees.

Rainbow charged and gave the beast a hard kick to the face and advanced quickly to avoid getting killed.

"_Wow, her training with Daniel is paying off." _Twilight thought.

Rainbow moved around the rockodiles at high speeds, trying to confuse them, but one of them moved its tail and Rainbow made contact with it, causing her to fall and have her pinned to the ground. The two rockodiles advanced over her with dripping fangs. Rainbow tried moving, but she was pinned to well, avoiding her escape. The two beasts opened their fangs, ready to strike.

"_Dammit Dammit Dammit! What do I do!?"_ Rainbow thought panicking. She was running out of time. If she doesn't think of something, she's a goner. She then remembered something from Daniel during their training.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_Through Meditation, it helps you keep yourself calm, and collective during a dire situation. While you're calm, find ways to get out of your situation and you'll do fine. Find weak points, and create a way to break free. I know you can do it Rainbow. You have a lot of great potential in you."_

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

Upon remembering what Daniel told her, Rainbow stopped struggling and remained calm. She quickly looked around to find a way to break free from her prison. She then remembered from Twilight that the tip of the rockodiles Tail is weak and very sensitive.

The rockodile lunged its jaws forward to Rainbow, ready to kill her.

Rainbow acted quickly and grabbed the end of the tail and held it out, causing the beast to bite down on the tail.

The rockodile holding Rainbow down roared in pain, and removed its Tail, freeing Rainbow. It faced the beast that bit its tail and started attacking it.

Taking this chance now, Rainbow got up and moved away from the scene. She wiped her forehead and sighed in relief.

"_Whew, that was way too close. Daniel, I owe you big time for this."_ Rainbow thought.

She flew and landed next to Rainbow.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked her loyal friend.

She nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm cool. I have Daniel to thank for the training."

Twilight smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile with Applejack and the others, they were all doing their best to avoid the Rockodiles advancing towards them with open jaws.

Applejack pulled her rope out and lashed it to the nearest Beast and clamped its jaws down. She moved quickly and lashed out more ropes and tied its legs and tail and tied them up to the trees around her.

"That there is what we called gitten her done." She said tipping her hat.

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining fired a series of magic attacks at the rockodiles, making them step back in pain, with Fluttershy and Rarity doing their best avoiding the fight.

Spike fired his fire breath attack, but had little effect.

"There's too many of them. We have to leave now!" Shining said.

"Not til we find Daniel!" AJ Shouted throwing her rope out and tieing down another Rockodile.

"He can handle himself! It's his own fault for running in here and putting us all in danger!"

"And whose faults are those that made Daniel run into the forest because of your overprotectiveness!?" AJ Countered.

That made Shining shut up and he grumbled in defeat.

Celestia herself felt bad for lashing out at Daniel for being overprotective of Twilight. She sees her prized student like she's her daughter. She and her had grown a bond ever since she took Twilight under wing. After seeing the love through Twilight's eyes and putting her life in danger to find him in the forest, she knew she made a mistake and wants to make it up to him, any way she can.

The Rockodiles know this has gone far enough and broke free from their prisons and stopped fighting each other. They started advancing toward the ponies, surrounding them. They roared and growled, making all of them step back and surround them in a circle.

All of them were now scared out of their minds, knowing there's no way out.

"Girls, I just want to say, you've all been great friends to me." Twilight said.

The main five smiled at her.

"You've been a great friend to us as well sugarcube." AJ said.

"Spike, you've been a great assistant to me." She said smiling at the young Drake.

Spike smiled. "I was glad to have met you Twilight."

"Shining." He looked at her sister. "I'm so sorry for the way I lashed out at you. You've been a great brother to me."

"Twilight.." Shining muttered. Upon hearing this, he felt bad that Twilight, his sister is going to die. He traced back his memories towards Daniel. He remembered his strength, his loyalty, his smiles, and his kindness. He knew now why Twilight loves him, and why she came to the forest to find him. _"Dammit. This is all my fault. I never should have lashed out at Daniel like that. Daniel...I'm sorry."_

"_Daniel...forgive me." _Celestia thought.

**(Play Naruto ****The Raising Fighting Spirit Version Full)**

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

A fireball came out of nowhere and hit one of the rockodiles on the back, making it roar in pain. They turned and saw something behind them.

The ponies gasped when they saw their savior. It was Daniel.

"Back away from them you overgrown pebbles." He growled unsheathing his sword.

The rockodiles turned to him and growled at him and advanced toward him.

Daniel charged at them with his sword in hand.

One rockodile snapped its jaws at Daniel, but Daniel dodged out of the way and did a horizontal slash at the face, making the beats roar in pain.

The others saw this and were enraged. They tried biting Daniel, but couldn't due to his agility and movement.

Daniel jumped and landed on one of the beast's back and jumped again and did a one hand stand on the tip of the tail. The rockodile shook its tail and Daniel was thrown off of the tail and landed on the ground.

However, the tail moved around a lot and it collided with Twilight, making her crash into a tree.

"TWILIGHT NO!" Shining shouted.

One rockodile saw Twilight weakly getting up from the collision, and it growled to the others, signaling weaker prey is near them.

They focused towards Twilight, and left Daniel.

"Stay away from her!" Daniel shouted as he charged.

However, a tail hit him, making him fall to the floor.

Four rockodiles circled Twilight with saliva dripping from their fangs, almost tasting her flesh.

"TWILIGHT!" The others shouted.

Daniel weakly got up and saw Twilight's doom approaching.

"_NO! I won't let her die! I REFUSE!"_ Daniel thought with his fire Chakra burning through his very soul.

He placed his hands together and shouted. **"FIRE JUTSU RELEASE!"**

**(Play ****Naruto Shippuden OST- My Name)**

Daniel threw his arms out, rose his head up to the heavens and Roared while he was engulfed in flames.

The rockodiles, Twilight and the others looked at him in shock and pure awe. The flames died down and saw him in his new appearance, his fire form.

He was wearing tall black boots, dark red pants with a white orb on both of his knee blades. He wore a black shirt with a shining red crystal on the center of the chest, wore a longsleeve rich red jacket with a white orb on his shoulder blades, black lining the zipped on the shoulder blades that went to the waist of the jacket, the bottom of his jacket was a few inches long that fell to his mid waist. He wore his black fingerless gloves, but each had a white orb on a silver bracelet. His hair was rich red like his jacket, and the red streaks turned white. He opened his eyes and they had daggers like a dragon again and were deep red. A fiery aura surrounded him with great power while his clothing and hair flowed.

The ponies looked at him with astonishment, while Rarity loved the design and texture of his new outfit.

"Fight me, if you're all ready to die." He said in a mid deep calm voice.

The rockodiles faced him again and charged at him.

Daniel did some hand seals that the ponies couldn't keep up on, not even Rainbow.

"**Fire style: Flaming Phoenix Jutsu!"**

Daniel swung his hand like he was cutting something and swung it to the ground, creating a crack in it and spilled fire. Then, a fire phoenix emerged from it and screeched and charged forward to the beasts. The phoenix landed a direct hit on one of the rockodiles, making it roar in pain. The beast was now chipping due to the temperature of the attack and retreated into the water, no longer wanting to be part of the fight.

The others saw one of their comrades retreating, and knew he was powerful. They circled Daniel, hoping they can kill him quickly.

The ponies and the princesses saw this and were afraid that Daniel will be killed.

They then lunged their jaws at him, but Daniel did more hand seals.

"**Fire cloak Jutsu!"**

Daniel was surrounded in a fire cloak, and the rockodiles bit down on him, but retreated quickly due to the high heat and temperature.

Daniel charged and punched one of the Rockodiles in the face, making it roar in pain, due to the sheer power and heat of the punch. The rockodile retreated.

With only four left, the rockodiles decided it was time to get serious. The crumbled, adding confusion to Daniel and the group. The rocks and rubble moved into one place and started piling up on each other. The rocks shifted and the rocks formed into a large Rockodile, almost as big as a Dragon.

Daniel growled, but charged without hesitation.

The Giant Rockodile swung its tail and hit Daniel directly, and caused him to crash into a tree.

Daniel quickly recovered and charged again while doing some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!"**

Daniel shot out of his mouth a fire breath attack, landing a direct hit on the beasts face. The flames spread around the face of the massive beast, making it cringe a little.

The ponies were amazed by the amount of raw power Daniel was using.

The fire cleared, and the beast was unharmed.

"Impossible!" Daniel shouted.

The rockodile giant raised its paw and hit Daniel, causing him to fall to the ground, injured.

"Daniel!" Spike, Twilight and the others shouted.

Daniel weakly got up, with his fire cloak canceling, and felt his fire Chakra draining.

"_I have to finish this off now. I only have enough fire Chakra for this last Jutsu, but it's really risky. However, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them all safe. Alright, Let's finish this!"_ Daniel thought.

Daniel got up and did some quick hand seals and brought his thumbs up to his mouth and clamped down hard, making them bleed.

The ponies cringed by his action.

"What is he doing?" Luna asked.

Daniel threw his hands onto the floor, and red lining was seen around him and he shouted.

"**FIRE SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

**(Play ****Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - #1 - Rising Dragon)**

The floor below him crumbled and cracked, and a splash of lava emerged from the ground through each crack near him. Suddenly, the floor around him gave away, and Daniel was swallowed by a wave of Lava.

"DANIEL!" The ponies shouted in fear of their friends life.

The lava shifted and rose up. The lava then slowly leaked from a large object and Daniel was seen on top, unharmed with his arms crossed.

The last of the Lava leaked away and the ponies were shocked out of their minds to what they were seeing. Daniel was on top of a Dragon, and not just any Dragon, this dragon was made out of lava and obsidian.

The bottom of the Dragon was made entirely out of lava, along with the wings. It had obsidian armor leaking lava and had fire streaks on them. The horns on the dragon glowed brightly with fire and Lava, along with it's spikes all over its body, tail, and claws. It stared down the massive Rockodile with it's red fire eyes. On the top of the beast's head was a large red orb that glowed with massive firepower. The mighty dragon rose its head and roared.

The ponies went wide eyed and their jaws dropped by seeing the massive dragon before them.

Celestia, Cadence and Luna were more shocked out of all the ponies.

"That's...that's impossible." Celestia muttered loudly.

"What is it Celestia?" Shining asked.

"That...that's Kasai, the dragon of Fire." Celestia answered.

"What!? That's Impossible! Kasai and the other Elemental dragons are just a Myth!" Shining exclaimed in shock.

"Guess they aren't myths." Cadence said shocked out of her own mind.

Kasai looked up and saw Daniel standing on his head.

"**You called me Daniel. What is your wish?"** Kasai asked.

"I need you to help me finish off this large Rockodile. He's strong, so keep your guard up." Daniel answered pointing at the large rock beast.

"**It shall be done."** Kasai answered.

Kasai roared at the massive beast while it roared back.

The two massive Titans charged and clashed into each other. The two pushed each other back, trying to overpower each other.

The rockodile bit down on Kasai's leg with sheer force, making him roar in pain, but the Rockodile also roared in pain due to the heat and temperature of Kasai's fire.

Kasai swung his tail and landed and direct hit in the face of the rock beast, making it stumble back in pain.

"**Fire Breath Jutsu!"** Kasai roared and fired a fire breath attack. The fire made contact and the Rockodile roared in pain.

When the fire died down, Daniel leaped forward with his sword ready and slashed the rockodiles eyes, making it roar in pain. He jumped back and landed on Kasai's head again.

The rockodile swung its tail at Kasai, but Kasai caught the tail with his lava claws and bit down hard on it, making the beast roar in pain. The rockodile swung its head for a headbutt attack, but Kasai rose it's lava wing and blocked the attack, making the beast stumble back.

Kasai rose it's claws up that were on fire and swung down for a fire scratch attack, making the beast roar in agony pain.

"**Daniel, activate your Rasengan Jutsu."** Kasai said.

"What?"

"**When you activate Rasengan, I'll pour all of my fire Chakra into the Jutsu and land the attack on the Rockodiles head."** Kasai explained.

"Alright then, let's finish this NOW!" Daniel Roared. He held his right palm out and activated his Rasengan. He jumped off of Kasai and Kasai send red beams of energy to the jutsu. Soon, the Rasengan was covered in flames and was bright pink.

Daniel Lunged forward with his new jutsu ready. Next to him was Kasai in his human form with his hand holding the Rasengan jutsu. The two held the jutsu together, and attacked together as one.

"**Fire Style: GREAT FLAME RASENGAN!"**

The attack landed directly on the Rockodiles head and it roared in severe pain. The jutsu pushed forward and melted through the rock and pushed forward into the head.

The Rockodile glowed bright red and it exploded into a million pieces. The pieces moved in different directions and some landed on the ponies.

Daniel landed gracefully on the ground and held his fist up in victory, while Kasai rose his head and roared in victory.

Daniel breathed heavily, and his fire form canceled, returning him to his original form. He turned and saw Kasai's flames calming around him.

Daniel smiled. "Thank you Kasai."

"**Anytime Daniel. Use the Fire summoning Jutsu again if you ever need me."** Kasai said.

Daniel nodded and Kasai glowed brightly and exploded in red dust sparkles. The red dust then shot forward to Daniel. The dust merged near his right wrist and a red bracelet with the red gem was created, but it vanished.

"_**I am one with you Daniel."**_ Daniel heard Kasai said.

**(End Music)**

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

I smiled, knowing that Kasai will be there to help me anyway he can. I know the others will as well.

"DANIEL!"

I turned around and saw Twilight and the girls running up to me, and embraced me in a group hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay darling." Rarity said.

"I'm fine girls." I said trying to calm them all down.

They all released me, but Twilight still hanged on to me.

I smiled and embraced her while stroking her silky mane. I looked up and saw Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining looking at me. Knowing Celestia and Shining, they still might be upset about what happened. I broke my embrace with Twilight and walked over to them. I gently took my sword off of my back and placed it down on the ground, leaving confusion in their eyes.

"What I did was unacceptable for not telling you two about my relationship with Twilight. I should have received your blessings from you two before it started, but I didn't." I looked up at Shining. "I so sorry for bedding your sister Shining. But believe me when I'm telling you this. I never did it for the purpose of using her for my needs, I did it because she loved me...and part she was in heat."

Shining gave me a small glare, but I continued.

"I love your sister, and all of the others who have joined my herd. I know you're still mad at me over what happened and you have every right to be, but no matter how many times if Twilight or anypony else pushes me away from them, that will never stop making me love them. When a bond is created between me and somepony I love, that bond will neverbreak. I'm willing to put my life on the line to keep them safe."

His glare vanished and looked at me with a hint of surprise.

"I've lost your trust and I deserve it. I should have came to you before this happened, but I didn't. It was my own fault for not telling you about our relationship." I then kneeled down, surprising the ponies.

"I will not fight back on any punishment you give me. I deserve it."

I stood there in my position, waiting for him to talk.

"Daniel.."

I looked up and saw Shining with a guilty face.

"I never should have yelled at you and lashed out at you like that. I was just worried about my sister and for her safety. I was worried that you got her pregnant."

"It won't happen Shining. Me and Twilight are different species, so our reproduction organs won't mix." I said.

"It's true Shining. I did a check on my body after the Heat Season passed and saw his reproductive fluids didn't mix with mine. I'm safe." Twilight explained.

Shining sighed. "Well, I'm glad that won't happen. Still...I want to apologize about my behavior."

I was surprised by his sudden change in attitude. However, I'm glad he's giving me a chance.

"I forgive you Shining. You were only looking out for Twilight. It's what being part of a family is."

Shining smiled.

"I also want to apologize about my behavior as well Daniel." Celestia said walking up to me. "I never should have lashed out at you like that. I just see Twilight like my daughter, and when I discovered about what you two did, I guess I lost myself a little."

"A _Little_?" Cadence and Luna asked.

"A lot actually. I'm sorry." Celestia said.

"I forgive you as well, and I'm sorry for not telling you two about this. I should have come to the two of you, but I didn't." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Celestia smiled. "I forgive you Daniel, and I will also give you my blessing to be with Twilight.

I smiled. "Thank you Celestia." I looked at Shining, who was thinking, until he looked up at me again.

"I will also give you my blessing as well." He said with a small smile.

I sighed in relief, glad I got their approval, until Shining walked up to me with a glare.

"However, I'm still gonna keep my eyes on you. If you do anything to hurt Twilight, in any way, don't be certain I won't go easy on you the second time."

A shiver went down my spine by his warning. "Noted."

A small smile appeared again and he walked away from me to the princesses.

"Thank you for giving Twilight a chance sweetie." Cadence said kissing his husband's cheek.

Shining blushed, but smiled.

Twilight walked up to me and held my arm while looking at her older brother.

"Thank you BBBFF." She said smiling.

"BBBFF?"

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever." She answered.

"Oooooh, okay."

Twilight nuzzled into my shoulder while I smiled and a small blush formed on my cheeks.

"I sense a lot of love coming from you Daniel, and not just for Twilight, but for the others in your herd." Cadence said.

I smiled. "I love Twilight and the others, and I'll give them the proper love and respect they deserve." I said kissing Twilight's head.

"Just be sure you control yourself and be gentle with them." She teased.

My face went red. "Hey, not funny!"

The others laughed, even Twilight.

The blush never left, but I then chuckled and laughed with them. After the laughter died down, I sighed.

"Come on everypony, let's go home." I said.

They all nodded in agreement and we left the forest.

_Note, get approval from any family members from now on before I bed any of the girls in my herd._ I thought.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a lot going on, and things slowed down a little. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be seeing you all soon.**

* * *

**Daniels Chakra pool has increased!**

**Daniels fire Chakra pool has increased!**

**New Jutsus unlocked!**

**Fire Breath Jutsu:**** A Jutsu that allows the user to breath fire like a dragon can with sheer power and energy. This move burns anything up to 175 degrees fahrenheit.**

**Great Flame Rasengan:**** Add fire and Rasengan together to form this powerful jutsu. This move destroys anything in its path and reaches high temperature of 40 to 80 degrees celsius.**

**Fire Summoning Jutsu:**** Summons forth the power Kasai, the dragon of fire.**

**Fire Cloak Jutsu:**** Covers the user in fire, creating a protective and counter shield. Anything that makes contact with this jutsu will burn.**

**Fire form:**** This form releases a lot of power and increases fire jutsu abilities. One can even become one with the fire and can survive in extreme heat and can stay in hot magma and lava for a short period of time.**

**Flaming phoenix Jutsu:**** The user slices the ground open and summons forth a phoenix completely made out of fire and will explode to the first thing it makes contact with.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Past meets the Present**

* * *

Two days have passed since I required Kasai's power, and have received Shining's blessing to date Twilight. He kinda scares me, but I know that he's only looking out for his sister. Celestia has also given her blessings to me to date her prized student. Though one thing they were glad about is that I won't impregnate Twilight, since we're different species. Glad things have gone back to the way it's supposed to be. However, things are about to get crazy for me and Pipsqueak.

It was a normal day in Ponyville for me, Spike, Twilight and Pipsqueak. Not a lot has been happening ever since the rockodile fight. Since it was quiet today, I wanted to spend some quality time with Pipsqueak. I never gotten a chance to be with him a lot since the Heat Season.

Pip and I walked down the path of the dirt Road over to Sugarcube Corner. We decided to get something to eat before we go do something fun. I opened the door and the bell rang. I saw Mr and Mrs Cake talking while holding two small fillies, no more than a few months old.

One looked to be female, blue eyes, yellow fur and an orange mane and tail with a horn, while the other was light cream color with a brown color mane and tail with black eyes and a pair of small wings.

Mr. Cake turned his head and saw me and Pip entering.

"Hello Daniel." He greeted with a smile.

Mrs. Cake looked at me, and frowned a little. Knowing her, she might be upset with herself when she almost raped me during the Heat Season.

By just looking at her, i knew she wanted to talk to me about what happened. I decided to talk to her right now while I have the chance.

"Mr. Cake, might I have a word with your wife?" I asked the yellow stallion.

He nodded and took the small yellow filly from her arms.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Mr.s Cake. I want you to stay out here with mr. Cake until I come back. That okay with you?" I asked the little colt.

He nodded.

I smiled and walked into the Kitchen, with Mrs. Cake following me. When we got into the Kitchen, she was the first to speak.

"Daniel...I'm really sorry for forcing myself onto you like that during the Heat Season. I tried to hold it in, but I-"

I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me, while I smiled.

"You don't have to apologize Mrs. Cake. I understand. You couldn't control your heat. I'm just glad you're doing okay." I said with my smile still present.

She was looking at me with surprise, but she smiled and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Thank you dear." She whispered.

I returned the embrace while silence fell in the Kitchen. We released each other while smiling at each other. With everything that was behind us after what happened, we exited the kitchen with our mood in full swing. When we exited the Kitchen, we saw Pip making funny faces at the little ones in Mr. Cakes arms, giggling and clapping.

"So who are these cute little ones? Are you two babysitting?" I asked looking at the yellow little Unicorn.

"Nope. These are our bundles of joy. This is Pumpkin Cake," Mr. Cake said raising the yellow filly. "And this is Pound Cake." he gestured to the baby colt.

"They belong to the two of you? I don't get it. If these are your children, then why are they a pegasus and a unicorn while you two are earth ponies?" I asked confused.

"Not sure ourselves Daniel." Mrs. Cake said shrugging.

The two babies looked at me with wonder in their eyes, until the little pegasus giggled and reached out for me.

"I think Pound cake wants you to hold him." Mrs. Cake said giggling.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." She grabbed the little pegasus and handing him to me.

I tenderly took the child into my arms. He felt...well, like nothing. It's like he doesn't weigh a thing. He looked up into my eyes and giggled.

"Hi there. I'm Daniel Blaze." I greeted softly.

"Funny face. Funny face." He giggled.

I chuckled, but replied to his wish. I crossed my eyes, sticked my tongue out and inflated my cheeks into a funny face, receiving a laugh from both him and Pumpkin.

"They really like you Daniel." Mr. Cake said smiling.

"I guess they do. AGH!" Without noticing, Pound Cake grabbed some of my hair and pulled hard, making me cringe in pain.

"Hey, easy there big guy." I said trying to hold in my pain while I smiled.

"No Pond cake." Mrs. Cake said taking the baby away from me.

But as soon as the young pegasus was no longer in my arms, he started crying, with Pumpkin following suit. Wow, those two are in perfect sync.

"Now now. Don't cry Pound cake." Mrs. Cake cooed while gently bouncing, trying to calm him down. However, he showed no signs of stopping and cried harder.

"Oh dear. Sweetie, do you think he's hungry?" She asked.

"I think so." Mr. Cake said as he grabbed a bottle from the counter.

Mrs. Cake took the bottle and started feeding the young one. It worked for a mere second, but he pulled out the bottle from his mouth and cried again.

"What about his diaper?"

She held him up and sniffed him, but no foul stench.

"Maybe he's tired. It is time to put them to sleep." Mr. Cake said trying to calm Pumpkin down.

"Shh...Fall asleep my little Pound cake." Mrs. Cake cooed.

However, Pound and Pumpkin weren't relaxed, and cried even louder.

This was now getting out of hand. I had to think of something to try to help, but what can I do?

...Wait a minute. Maybe if…

I placed my bag down and started roaming through my stuff, hoping it was still in here.

"What are you looking for Daniel?" Pipsqueak asked.

"My flute." I said.

It was no ordinary flute. It was an advanced type of flute my mother gave me while I was four years old.

I finally found it and pulled it out. It was an ocarina.

"What's that?" Pip asked.

"This is an ocarina. It's a special type of flute that can play relaxing songs." I explained.

I looked back at the two baby ponies, who were still crying, while the couple were trying to calm them down.

I gently placed the flute near my mouth, closed my eyes and started a soft song that I played a long time ago.

**(Play ****Hyrule Symphony - Zelda's Lullaby)**

The sound of the melody of the song was like the sound of a calm stream flowing down the path of the valley, with the sound of the calm breeze flowing.

Mr and Mrs. Cake looked up at me while I played the melody.

The two young ones calmed their crying a little and looked up at me while I continued playing my ocarina.

I slowly swayed a little while moving near them while I continued playing the melody of the song.

The twins tears ceased and smiled sadly at me, hearing the comfort and peace of the song. They let out small yawns and started snuggling in place of their parents. When they got comfortable, they listened to the melody, starting to feel drowsy, and calm as their eyelids grew heavier.

When I played the final note of the song, I opened my eyes and saw the two fast asleep in the arms of their parents.

Mr and Mrs. Cake looked at me with amazement. I motioned them to head up the stairs to place them into their beds. They nodded and we quietly went up the stairs and into a small bedroom. They placed them in a crate and tenderly placed a warm light blue blanket over them, while they slept peacefully.

We exited the room just outside and the two talked to me.

"That was incredible Daniel." Mr. Cake said in amazement.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mrs. Cake asked amazed.

I blushed a little while I scratched the back of my head. "Well, it was a lullaby song my mother taught when I was four. I'm just glad i remembered how it went."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Would you like to help Pinkie Pie take care of the children foalsitting? I'm sure she would love a helping hand, especially from somepony like you." Mrs. Cake asked.

I was a little surprised by their offer.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, with what's been happening and working at the farm, I'm not sure if I have the time to help the young ones.." I said.

I then heard the two mumbling in their sleep and I looked back at them.

"Daniel..." Pound Cake said waving his hands in the air.

"Blaze…" Pumpkin finished with a sweet smile on her face.

I literally had tears in my eyes and was smiling after what I just heard. I suppose I can try to help Pinkie out by taking care of them.

"I suppose I can take Saturdays off from the Farm and help." I said wiping any tears left.

The two smiled.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Cake said.

We went downstairs and walked into the dining room, while Mrs. Cake went into the kitchen. She came out a while later with a tray of cookies and some of my crumb cake. Me and Pip dug in with smiles on our faces.

"It's been awhile since I last visited here. How's business?" I asked while chomping on another cookie.

"Business in Sugarcube Corner has increased dramatically. Ever since you gave me your Crumb Cake recipe, they've been selling like hot cakes. We sold over 152 orders of it over the weeks." Mrs. Cake explained.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Never thought my Crumb cakes would be such a huge hit." I said chugging down some cold milk.

"Our customers begged for new things since your crumb cake was a success. Are there other recipes you know?"

"I know plenty. You have Ice cream correct?"

"We sure do. Freshly made from the best cows known in Equestria."

"Have you ever tried making something called a milkshake?"

"A milkshake?"

I looked in surprise. "Wow. You all have a long way to go making new desserts. Anyway, a milkshake is mixing Ice cream with milk in a blender. You can keep the milkshake plain vanilla, or you can add different things such as chocolate syrup, strawberry, Peach, or anything else to give the milkshake a kick."

"Amazing. Can you show us what you know and how to make them?" Mr. Cake asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I looked over at Pip. "You okay by yourself for a bit Pip?"

Pipsqueak looked up at me and smiled. "Uh-huh. When you come back from the kitchen, can you bring me one of these milkshakes, and make it chocolate. I love chocolate."

I chuckled and ruffled his mane. "Of course little buddy."

I got up from the seat and walked into the kitchen with the cakes.

* * *

**(Pipsqueak POV)**

Daniel is such a great person. I'm so glad I met him. If it weren't for him, I would have been killed all those weeks ago, and would have never been this happy. Daniel inspired me so much. His courage, strength and his care for to those around him, including me.

Though...those the passing weeks, he's protected me and cared for me, like he's my big brother, but...I want to be more than that. I would love for him to be my dad. He's like my father before he died. Always making me smile, being there for me and cares to those around me, and my mom. I don't know if I can ever build up the courage to call him daddy. I did once when he and I were in the hospital, but I'm glad he didn't catch it. Maybe when the timing is right, I'll ask him if I can call him my daddy.

For now though, I think it would be best to start at the bottom and maybe think of him as a brother. I took another cookie from the plate and it felt so warm. I slowly brought the cookie to my mouth and-

"There you are you little brat."

From the voice, my body, and mind froze in fear. The cookie from my hand dropped. I remembered that voice from two years ago, and I thought I would never hear it again.

I slowly turned my head, and my eyes shrunk into pins to the sight of two mares. The first unicorn mare had a dark red mane, tail, light blue fur, had yellow eyes, and had a shampoo bottle cutie mark.

The other next to her was an earth pony mare. She was light brown, had dark brown hair, rosy eyes and a cinnamon stick cutie mark.

My body shook violently in fear, seeing these two mares before me. I thought it was impossible, but it was them.

"We should have known you would be here you little runt." The light brown mare said.

It was my aunts. Bubbles and Cinnamon.

* * *

**Pretty short I know. I thought about going farther into the chapter, but I decided to end it here with a huge twist. You'll be on you seat for a bit. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Peace.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: I belong here**

* * *

**(Pipsqueak POV)**

I couldn't believe my eyes to what I was seeing. My aunts, that I thought that I left for good...are here in Ponyville. Memories of their abusion and rage filled my mind with true fear and my body was shaking uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do or even say to what was happening.

Aunt Bubbles and Cinnamon advanced towards me, with their rage looks still in tact to their face. Moving faster than I could react, Bubbles grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoist me off of my seat and I was looking into her raging yellow eyes. Her eyes made my body stand utterly still in fear, no way of me to try to get away from her or from her grasp.

"You had a lot of nerve running away from us and coming here to this pathetic little town you little brat." Bubbles hissed.

"W-w-w-what d-d-d-do you w-w-w-want?" I asked trying to put my words in place.

_**SMACK**_

Bubbles slapped my face hard, leaving a noticeable burning mark on my cheek.

"What we want is to punish you to the depths of the core of your body." Bubbles growled.

"You're coming back home little runt." Cinnamon growled pulling on some of my hair.

The restaurant didn't have anypony here, and I was alone with my aunts. Daniel and the cakes are in the other room. Oh, I hope he comes quickly.

I know from what cinnamon said, I had to buy more time for Daniel. I had to be strong for him, and for myself.

"N...no." I said.

Their rage looks hardened and started deeper into my eyes.

"What did you just say?" Bubbles asked with a deep growl.

"I...s-said...n-no." I said trying to sound brave, but truth to be told, I was straight up terrified.

"You little RUNT!" Bubbles shouted and threw me to the ground.

I landed on my side in horrible pain. It felt like my arm popped off.

"Don't you ever talk like that to your aunts."

I looked up and tried to get up, but the pain was too severe for me to move.

Bubbles walked near me and grabbed my good arm, twisting it a little in pain.

"If you ever so help me talk to us like that ever again, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" A voice asked.

Bubbles and Cinnamon turned and saw Daniel, with very strong deep hatred in his eyes.

"Daniel!" I shouted and pulled free from Bubbles grasp and ran to him. I jumped and he caught em in a hug, while tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

Pipsqueak cried in my chest from the abuse of these mares. They looked a little familiar to me, it was like I've seen them before. Something was telling me things are about to go down.

The cakes came back into the dining room and saw what was happening.

The two mares looked at me with surprise, probably knowing they never saw me before. Suddenly the light blue mare's face shifted. Her eyes were half lidded, and a seductive smile formed.

The light brown mare's face shifted into the seductive look as well.

"My my, who's this hunk of a stallion?" The light blue mare asked.

I didn't like where this was going, but I have to keep my guard up.

"My name's Daniel Blaze." I greeted with my look not moving.

The two mares advanced towards me with their hips swaying seductively.

"Pip get back." I whispered.

He slowly moved away from me and joined the cakes, and held Mrs. Cakes leg.

"Daniel...so you must be the human we've heard about." The light brown mare said gliding her hands around my shoulders, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I see my name has spread far and wide than I thought." I said keeping my guard up.

The light blue mare placed her hand under my chin and stroked it softly.

"Hmmm...you're very cute...and _very_ attractive." She whispered in a sluty voice.

My body tensed a little and a small blush formed.

"What was the meaning of what you two were doing to Pipsqueak?" I asked with a hint of rage on my voice.

"Oh, you see we're Pips aunts. I'm Bubbles and this is my sister Cinnamon." She greeted.

My brain snapped like lightning. That's why they looked so familiar. Their fur, their voices. These mares are Pips aunts. I had to hold in a lot of willpower to keep myself from exploding in pure anger.

"You see, we've lost our..._beloved_ cousin for such a long time, and we traveled all over Equestria to find him." Cinnamon explained.

"Now that we found him, we'll take him off your hands and take him home with us." Bubbles then leaned forward into my face, her seductive look never leaving. "However, it's been a very long time since we had a proper stallion with us. How about you come back to our place…" She then leaned into my ear. "And have a little fun." She finished licking my ear.

_SNAP_

That's when my brain snapped and my anger starting to lose control. Not only they were trying to take Pip away from me, but were trying to seduce me as well.

I pushed Bubbles off of me with disgust and a scowl formed on my face.

"You two are absolutely disgusting." I growled.

"Pardoned?"

"You think you're innocent talking and seductive talk can outsmart me? Think again...you Bitches." I said in a deep growl.

"Excuse me!?" Bubbles asked in shock.

"I know who you two are, and everything you two have done in the past while Pip was living with you two. I know everything about you two. You two are nothing but sinful, evil ponies, who enjoy the misery of their own little cousin. You two make me sick to my stomach." I explained deeply growling.

The two ponies were shocked to what I just said, but regained character.

"That little brat is coming home with us right-"

I cut her off when I pulled out my sword and pointed it near her throat, making her gasp in fear.

"You'll not take Pipsqueak from me. You two don't deserve a sweet innocent colt like him. He made the right decision running away from you two and finding his new home here in Ponyville. He's under my watch now, and nopony will lay a finger on him to those who wish to bring harm to him, especially you two sinful ponies." I said growling while a thin black aura formed around me.

The two ponies backed away a little in fear by my voice and the features I was showing.

"I would love to slice your heads off for what you two did to Pipsqueak, but I'm a reasonable human. I'll give you this one and only warning, leave Ponyville and never return. If you ever step foot in this town, or near Pip ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you where you two stand." I threatened moving my blade closer to Bubbles throat.

The two ponies stood back in horror by my choice of words. Bubbles was the first to break away from her fear and glared at me.

"This isn't over human. You hear me? You and that little brat will pay for this." Bubbles said in a threatening tone.

"Get. Out." I growled with my head nearly inches from hers.

The two 'humphed' and walked out of the store.

I walked out as well, to be sure they leave ponyville for good. After the two were out of sight, I sighed and placed my sword back on my back.

Pipsqueak walked up to me with shock and relief.

"I...I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything Pip." I said placing my hands on his shoulders. "If they ever want to get their hands on you, they have to get to me, and I'll protect you with my life. I would rather die than let those horrible mare get their hands on you."

Pipsqueak smiled while tears ran down his cheeks and then lunged at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled and returned the embrace. After we broke our embrace, we walked back inside.

"So, how much do I owe you two for the sweets?" I asked getting my bag of bits out.

"Oh, don't worry dear. It's all on us today." Mrs. Cake said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Think of it as a thank you for your tricks, helping us with the children and for our encounter."

I smiled. "Okay. Thanks again."

We left the place and decided to go to the park for a little fun.

* * *

**(3rd Person)**

Little did they know, two mares were spying on the human and the little colt.

"What are we gonna do now sister?" The mare asked her sibling.

"We're gonna get that little brat and bring him back, that's what." She replied.

"That human will always be with him. Catching him won't be easy."

"I know. I still can't believe he turned us down like that. Are we not good enough for him?"

"I know. After hearing about his amazing rutting, I'm dying to have that stallionhood of his inside of me. I still have a bit of my heat left."

"I know what you mean." An evil smirk grows on her lips. "If he is always with that little brat, then we'll have to bring him along, and have a little fun with him, whether he wants it or not."

The two sisters laughed and walked off, planning their move on Daniel and Pipsqueak.

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

We got to the park and saw many fillies and colts playing in the playground.

"Daniel, can you push me on the swings?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Of course Pip." I answered smiling.

We walked to the swing set and Pip got on it and I gave him a little push. Pip swung his legs to try to go higher. the sound of his laughing brought a smile to my face, seeing the joy he showed to me and to everyone around him.

"Higher Daniel. Higher." He said laughing still.

I laughed and pushed him harder, sending him higher into the sky, making him laugh louder than before.

Our day in the park was a day to remember with him. Right after we finished on the Swing sets, we went to the seesaw and bounced up and down.

Pipsqueak was still having a blast, while I was laughing and enjoying my time with him. I never seen him this happy before while we were together.

After a bit, we played a game of hide and seek. pip was at an advantage since he was smaller than me, able to hide in tight corners.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Pip. I'm gonna find you." I said looking for the colt.

I heard a giggle coming from a pair of bushes, behind a bench. I quietly snuck to the bush, and stood near the near the bush, and decided to have a little fun with Pip.

"Hmm. I don't know where he is. He must have turned invisible." I said playfully.

The giggles grew a little louder, and that's when I made my move.

"nnnnnn GOTCHA!" I shouted and thrusted my hands in the bush.

"YIPE!"

I grabbed Pip and pulled him out and he started laughing while trying to get out of my grip. I pulled him close to my chest and did something to make him laugh to his fullest.

"Tickle Time!" I thrusted my fingers into his stomach and he laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP DANIEL! I GIVE I GIVE!" Pipsqueak shouted while laughing.

"Say uncle." I said playfully while smirking.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

I chuckled and stopped tickling him.

He breathes really heavily due to the lack of oxygen he lost from my assault on him. He sits up and giggles a little, until he looks up at me and smiles.

I smiled back at him, seeing the joy and happiness in his little eyes.

Pip then lunged at me and gave me the best hug I've gotten all day.

"I love you...big brother." He whispered.

My heart stopped and a tear or two fell from my eyes. I felt touched he called me his big brother. I love him as well, and he was a little brother to me. I returned the embrace and rubbed his back.

"I love you too...my little brother." I whispered.

He embraced me tightly while I felt a little of my shirt wet, probably from his tears.

After our playtime, we decided to get something to eat.

* * *

**(Nightfall)**

After our delicious dinner, we head back to the Library, with full stomachs and smiles on our faces.

"Thank you for spending time with me Daniel." Pip said.

I smiled at him. "It was no problem at all little bro. I had a lot of fun with you today."

He smiled and gripped my hand.

We finally made it back and entered the Library. We were greeted by Spike and Twilight, who were on the couch, reading their books.

"Hey boys. How was your time today?" Twilight asked smiling.

I smiled. "It went great. We went to Sugarcube corner, played at the park and had some dinner." I explained.

"Sounds like you two had a blast." Spike said smiling.

"Yeah. Well, me and Pip are gonna hit the hay." I said yawning, which followed up with a yawn from everyone else.

"Yeah me too." Twilight said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Yeah. I gotta get some sleep too." Spike said.

We all went upstairs and got into our pajamas, and went to bed.

Pipsqueak snuggled close to me while I embraced him.

"Good night big bro." He whispered.

"Good night little bro." I whispered back while stroking his mane.

Soon, we all fell asleep.

* * *

**(Two hours later. 3rd person)**

A small flash of light appeared at the entrance of the room. Two mares with a bag and some rope were smirking at the colt and human in the bed.

"Ready?" The mare asked the other next to her.

"Ready."

The two mares quietly snuck up on the two and hovered over them.

Pipsqueak stirred a little and opened his eyes a little and saw two shadowy figures over them.

"*GASP-HHHMP!"

Before he could ever get the chance to scream, the mare covered his mouth and tied him down and threw him in the sac.

Daniel felt the bed shifting and opened his eyes and saw Pip getting stuffed into a sac.

"PI-HMMPH!"

His mouth was covered as well, and then saw a red aura on the unicorns head. Daniel struggled to get up, but something was holding him. He looked and saw his legs and arms pinned by the same red aura.

The unicorns head touched Daniel's head and he started to feel drowsy.

"Sleeeeeeep~" The mare whispered.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

**Another dramatic cliffhanger. What will happen to Daniel and Pipsqueak now? Who were the two that were tying and pinning the two down? Find out next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Kidnapped**

* * *

**(Twilight POV)**

The sound of the birds chirp and awoken me from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. Another day is ready to begin. I slowly arose from my bed and looked at the bed near me. Spike was still asleep, but Daniel and Pipsqueak are not there. There was something wrong with his bed. Daniel would always make his bed after he gets up, but it looks really messy.

I rose up from my bed and got dressed. I then walked downstairs, and saw neither Daniel or Pip in the kitchen.

From that, I was a little confused, but thought Daniel must be at work, and Pip at school...wait a minute, Daniel doesn't have work today and Pip doesn't have school today either.

I decided to give him a call to know where he is. I dialed his number and waited, but the message voice picked up. Now I was getting a little worried. Something was wrong.

I went upstairs to see if Spike might know but then, something caught my eyes and they widened to what was on his bed. It was his sword. Daniel would never go anywhere without his sword. Something was telling me, something bad has happened.

* * *

**(Pipsqueak POV)**

My head was throbbing in severe pain. All I remember was two shadowy figures hovering over me and Daniel and then, nothing else. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a room, but this room didn't have nothing, only a bed and a small window.

I was scared out of my own mind to what was happening. Where did I end up in?

"Look who decided to wake up."

I sharply turned my head and saw Aunt Bubbles leaning on the wall, with a death glare.

"W...w-w-where am I?" I asked scared.

"You're in one of our houses we bought while looking for you, you little runt." She replied lifting herself off the wall and walking over to me.

When she was approaching me, I tried backing up, but then I realized I had ropes attached to my wrists.

Bubbles grabbed my wrist and yanked hard, making my yelp in pain.

"You had a lot of nerve running away from us and declining what we said. I believe you need to learn from this." She said.

To my worst fears, she levitated me in the air and turned me around and pulled out a belt.

"NO! NO! NOT THAT! PLEASE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs and tears of fear and sadness falling from my eyes.

Bubbles raised the belt and then-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Her phone went off and she lowered the belt and answered it.

"What is it?"

"..."

She then smiled. "Ah, our little friend is awake?"

"..."

"Alright. I'll be right there." She hanged up her phone and placed it in her pocket. She deactivated her magic and I fell in pain.

"You're very lucky our friend is awake. I'll deal with you later." She walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked out, i asked.

"Wait, who are you preferring to?"

She looked at me and smiled evilly. "Your human friend."

She laughed and closed the door behind her.

My eyes widened in horror, knowing she was prefering to Daniel. I tried to break free from the ropes, but they were too tight. All I was thinking of is the horror thing they will do to Daniel. They might hit him, or even dunk his head in water. After giving up and running out of energy to break free, I laid there, helpless to the crisis upon my big brother.

"Somepony...please help us." I whispered while tears fell.

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

I groaned in pain, feeling my head thump with throbbing pain. I slowly opened my eyes, awakening from my slumber. My eyesight was blurry, but regained focus. Something didn't feel right. It feels like Pip isn't...WAIT PIPSQUEAK!

My eyes shot open with their sight back and I shot my head up. I was in a room. The color of the room was a cream color, and the bed I was on was red, with silky bedsheets. I then saw my wrists and feet were tied down on the bed.

I growled and struggled to break free, but couldn't. If I had my sword, I might be able to break free. Using my jutsu was out of the picture, because to activate them, I need to do hand seals, but won't happen since my hands are tied down.

I had to find a way to break free, but how...wait, Kasai. He might help out.

"_Kasai, can you hear me?"_ I asked in my head.

"_**I can hear you Daniel."**_ Kasai said.

"_What's going on? Where am I?"_

"_**You are no longer in Ponyville Daniel. You and Pipsqueak have been...kidnapped."**_

"_What!? How did we get here!? And where's Pip!?"_

"_**Calm yourself Daniel. I understand your concern for his safety. The two that kidnapped you have locked Pipsqueak away in another room, right below in the basement. you are currently on the second floor."**_

"_Do you know who brought us here?"_

"_**Your question to answer, I do not know. What you saw last night was nothing but a blur to me, however, I know the two that kidnapped you and the colt were mares."**_

"_Mares huh? Never thought we would be kidnapped by mares. Kasai, is there a way to break out of this situation I'm in?"_

"_**I'm sorry to say this Daniel, but no."**_

"_Shit. Can you find a way out for me?"_

"_**I can try, but I'll need some time."**_

"_No hurry. Take you time."_

The door then opened and I looked to see who entered. I gasped and saw who it was.

"Morning handsome. Sleep well?~"

I growled at the mare. It was Cinnamon.

"You. You two were the ones who Kidnapped me and Pipsqueak." I growled in anger.

"Correct." She said smirking.

"I thought I made it clear to you two to leave us alone."

"Yeah, but we didn't listen."

"If you or Bubbles bring harm to Pipsqueak, I will kill you both."

"Ooooh, I'm so s-scared." She said in a fake scared voice. She laughed. "You can't harm us, since you don't have your weapon and you're tied down."

Then, Bubbles came through the door, and then closed it.

"So, is he ready for some fun?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Indeed."

My eyes widened, knowing what they're planning to with me.

"You two are sick, sick in the fucking head." I growled.

"Now, now, no need to get all upset. You'll be thanking us later stud.~" Bubbles whispered leaning on my chest.

"Bite me Bitch." I growled.

"Playing hard to get. I like it."

_**(Clop/Rape Warning)**_

Bubbles lunged at me and kissed me hard on the lips.

The action made me go wide eyed and I tried to break free, but she used her magic to keep my head in place.

Her tongue brushed against my own and my teeth and she moaned in pleasure.

I was not enjoying this one bit. This was absolute torture. She broke the kiss and a strand of saliva connected to us, and she was breathing heavily.

Cinnamon wasted no time and kissed me hard as well.

There was nothing I can do to fight back for the moment, for Bubbles magic was holding me in place, while Cinnamon's tongue invaded my mouth, while moaning. She finally broke the kiss, while panting heavily and moving away from me.

I could only growl as Bubble and Cinnamon licked their lips in enjoyment. They didn't have had any fun in a while and now after so long of pent up frustration plus looking for Pipsqueak they are going to get what they want one way or another, which sickened me.

Cursing them to the devil I was a bit surprise at how loud I was shouting vile suggestions at both mares. So vile that I don't even know what I'm saying with so much anger boiling over.

"I SWEAR…. WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES I'LL-HMMMPH!" I was quickly silence as Cinnamon shut me up quick. Using a piece of cloth she found beside her she made sure I was silence from here on out.

"Now now stud…. the mares are working here. So relax...~" both Cinnamon and Bubble gave a wicked grin as they reach out for my pants. "And enjoy.~"

I could only growl and gulp as the mares wasted no time in tearing my pants and boxers out. I tried my best to think of other things and right now it was easy. These mares made me sick enough to destroy all arousal from them even as they play with my member.

"_Kasai can't you do anything to help me out?"_ Daniel bit the cloth hard as both mares took turns licking and sucking my balls.

"_**As it pains me to say. I still can't. I'm sorry"**_ Kasai hung his head as he wishes he can help me out of this mess. _**"I'll try something to get us out. Just hold on till then."**_

"_I….. I'll try"_ I let out a low growl as Bubbles nip the skin of the tip of my manhood.

After several agonizing minutes of torture later I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt ashamed as my member now standing rock hard stood out in front of both rapists.

"WOW STUD. You're bigger than I ever expected" Cinnamon said surprising at the length of my member.

"It's a shame we have to kill you after this. Oh well…. you should have listened and now…. You're going to get what we want anyways." Bubbles stood up off her knees and with a snap of her fingers her clothes were quickly discarded.

I looked up at them with a burning hatred in my eyes. These mares disgust me. I wanted to vomit from just looking at her even as she gets in position I wanted to throw up from these two.

I groans and growled for several minutes while both mares now completely naked happily enjoyed my member. Not even missing a beat as Cinnamon found her favorite spot rubbing her leaking marehood against my hard member. Bubble help keep me hard as steel by licking and sucking my balls.

"_Dammit Kasai! Anytime now!" _ I groans slowly started to turn to moans.

"_**Daniel I found a way to break free."**_ As quickly as he reappeared Kasai appeared in my mind just in time.

'"_Finally! How can I break free from these monsters?"_ I can feel my mind almost losing it as I tried to concentrate on my will.

"_**Well it's not great however but it's a plan."**_

"_ANYTHING TO GET THEM OFF ME!"_ I shouted while I snorted a bit.

"_**I found a way you can slip your hands out but…. There is a flaw to it."**_ Kasai sighed a bit as the plan's bad side.

"_What's the flaw?"_ I asked.

A pause lasted only a few seconds before Kasai spoke._** "In order to get your hands free from one of the binds…. You're going to have to break one of your thumbs."**_

I was a bit surprise at the request. _"Why?"_

"_**In order to break free, you need to slip your hands out of the ropes, but in order to slip away, one of your digits must be dislocated in order to slip your hand freely." **_Kasai explained the plan.

I ponder for a second however if it was the only way to break free from these binds and save myself and pip from the clutches of these bitches. I must do what I need to do._ "Alright I'll do it."_

Kasai took a deep breath as this is going to hurt._** "I'm sorry, but this is the only way out. I expect you to do it quickly before they are finish with you."**_ that was the last thing he said before he disappeared in my mind.

Holding out for a few more minutes both mares happily smiled at their success. Not only capturing Pip, but now they got this hung out stallion all ready for to fill them with my glorious seed.

"Well seems like he's ready for the real fun." Cinnamon smiled at my throbbing member all ready for penetration.

"It seems that way. Shall we?~" Both mare giggle as they lurk closely.

Bubbles took position by lying right on my rock hard body, my manhood being force back line right in at her marehood. Wasting no time, she plunged my manhood deep into her marehood.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Celestia!~ He feels even bigger than he looks!~" She moaned out loudly. She started her thrusting, which were deep and fast. She was panting and moaning in pleasure.

I was trying my hardest to fight my moans and my best to resist the pleasure. I still had to get free, and I had to force a lot of willpower to work on getting free while the mares were distracted.

Cinnamon blushed deeply, seeing her sister penetrating me and was in pure heaven. She couldn't hold it and she mounted her sister, following her rythme, fondling with her breasts and pressing her breasts on her sister's back. Adding more pleasure to her, she licked, kissed and nibbled Bubbles neck and ears, earning loud moans from her.

"YES! YES! YES! Keep doing that Cinnamon!~" She moaned while she continued to thrust in and out of me.

While the mares were busy with my manhood, and while I was trying to focus, I concentrated a bit on one of my hands. To dislocate one of my fingers without help from my second hand was hard to near impossible. But focusing some of my energy I spread my thumb as far as I can. The shear pain builded up as I put more force in my thumb making me cringe in pain but ultimately I sucked it up enough, just barely enough to finally feel it.

With a small pop I let out a gasp as my left thumb was several seconds of pain later it finally dislocated. Wiggling my hand through I can feel my hand slowly wiggle out through the binds.

While I was wiggling my hand out both mares lean in and smiled. Grabbing the cloth from my mouth then remove it and both give me a quick kiss on the upper part of my lips.

"So stud, are you ready to pop a foal into this sexy mare? Because you know I am.~" Bubble giggled sinisterly as her marehood was now leaking with her fluids, closing in on her climax.

"Any last words before we milk you dry?~" Cinnamon smiled deviously as they believe they finally won and nothing will stop them now. Not Pipsqueak, not me and certainly not anypony can save me now.

A pause echoed for a second before I finally broke it. "Yeah one thing I like to say….. GET…. THE….. FUCK…. OFF!" With the scream, I slipped my hand out of the bind and with one fell swoop, I smacked both mares.

The impact from both literally was enough to break Bubbles jaw while Cinnamon wasn't as much however it was enough to knock her off the bed.

With a scream from both mares, I wasted no time in removing the binds in my other hand and my feet. After fumbling with the binds, I quickly got both hands and using my good hand, I reset the thumb back. With another pop this time a bit audible I look down at both mares.

Bubble groan in pain as her jaw literally was facing a crooked way. Cinnamon groan a bit dizzy from impact but she quickly regain her senses.

I quickly acted and jumped off the bed and dashed to the door.

Cinnamon saw this and she quickly got up and ran for me.

"You're not getting away from us you son of a-"

_**WHAM!**_

_**(Clop/Rape End)**_

I slammed the door in her face, and I heard her body fall to the floor with a 'thud'. I breathed heavily, happy that the plan worked.

"_Well Kasai, I don't know how, but the plan worked."_ I said in my thoughts.

"_**I'm glad it worked as well."**_ Kasai said smiling a little.

"_I'm gonna look for Pipsqueak now."_

"_**You might wanna get some new pants on, if I may point out."**_

I looked down and realized my manhood was still in the open.

"_Oh...hehehe, must have forgot."_

"_**There should be a room with some new pants for you on your right."**_

I turned and saw another room just a few meters away from me. I walked over to it and opened the door. The room was very dusty, assuming this room wasn't used in a long time. I found a clothing desk and opened it, revealing a pair of jeans, and some red underwear, big enough for me to wear.

"_Thank god to whoever lived here, left these behind."_ I put on the underwear and jeans. They were a good fit, and didn't slip from my waist.

"_Thanks for the help Kasai. I'll call you again if I need help."_

"_**Very well. Good luck Daniel."**_

After Kasai left, I walked downstairs quickly to find Pipsqueak. Kasai told me he was in the basement, and I'm on the second floor. I descended to the lowest part of the house, and then found the basement door. I opened it and saw two doors.

"_Dammit. Pip can be behind any of these two."_ I thought grumbling.

I tried the first door to my right, and I was in another room. It was clean, had two beds, and some wardrobes and some fancy dresses.

"_This must be Cinnamons and Bubbles room."_ I thought.

I looked around quickly, seeing if there's anything I can find that can help me. I looked on Bubbles desk and opened a drawer and found what looked like to be a journal. Curiosity getting the best of me, I opened it and read it.

_December 25 2007,_

_ My sister, Melody Flute gave birth to her child. She and her husband, Stone Wrecker were finding out what the name of my new nephew should be named. Until they came to a decision to call him Pipsqueak, which I find a ridiculous name. Even though I don't like the name, he was still a little cutie. I was happy to have him part of the family._

I stopped and digest what I read. So Melody Flute and Stone Wrecker must be the names of Pipsqueaks parents. It didn't make sense why they loved him when he was born, even to now they hate him. Maybe reading more of the journal should help. I flipped threw a few pages and found one interesting.

_April 17 2008,_

_ My day was pain in my flank. My sister wanted me and Cinnamon to look after Pipsqueak while she and Stone Wrecker were on their date. The little runt couldn't stop crying. Me and Cinnamon fed him, burped him, and tried to make him fall asleep, but he didn't. He's still crying as I write right now. I don't even know how I can put up with him. By Celestia Melody, you better get your flank back here soon, because I can't take it anymore!_

Damn, Bubbles must have been at the edge of her rope with Pip, but really? He was still a newborn baby for fucks sake. Of course he's gonna be crying. That's how it's supposed to work. They were drama queens if I say.

I flipped through the pages again and found another dialog.

_September 6 2011,_

_ I've had it with my sister Melody, his husband and the little runt! I was having a bad day again and I needed my stress to be released, and I needed a stallion badly. I've had my eyes on Stone for a long time and I caught him fancy. He was a big hunk. _

_When Melody wasn't home, I tried to bed him, but he kept reclining, telling me he was married. I told him no pony needed to know and advanced him again, but he shoved me, making me upset. I pinned him to the bed and started ripping his clothing off, taking him by force. I had my magic on his wrists and feet to keep him from struggling._

_Before I could get to his pants, the little runt came in and saw what I was doing. He thought I was hurting him, and he bit my leg hard, making me scream in pain, and deactivating my magic. I hit the little runt, making him crash into a wall, crying._

_Stone saw it and was really mad. He punched me and shoved me away from himself and his son. Melody came into the door and saw what was happening. Stone told Melody what happened and she was very angry at me. She slapped me and told me to get out and never come back._

_I was furious with them. Melody...Stone...Pipsqueak...I will have my revenge!_

Holy fuck. Bubbles had some real bad issues in the past. Not only she abused Pip, but also tried to bed Stone. Damn. Melody was lucky to have a sweet stallion like him and not cheat on his wife. I've studied in Polygamy relationships that when you're married to your herd, you can't bed with any other mares and so forth. Glad I knew this kind of thing from Twilight and the others.

However, what she wrote last in the dialog made me feel a little nervous for some reason. I flipped through the pages again, but then I landed on another dialog that made me go wide eyed in fear and shock.

_May 29 2012,_

_ It was time to put my plan into action. Me and Cinnamon planned this for a very long time. We bought some fireworks and planted them outside of Melody's house. We ignited them and went to a far distance, and watched the magic. The fireworks exploded all over the place and the house was on fire. We laughed at our success and we left._

_This is what happened to those who defy me or my sister, even if they're in my family. Melody, you and your damn family got what they deserve. _

…

…

…

Bubbles and Cinnamon...started the fire and killed Pipsqueaks parents!? Okay, that's a new level of low right there. How in the name of hell can they be that evil!? What did they ever do to them!? Just because your own sister slapped you and told you to leave doesn't give you the fucking right to kill them!

Now I was really mad at them. Not only they abused Pipsqueak, but they also killed his parents. This was...I can't even find words to describe how evil those two ponies are.

Even if I'm mad at them, I was also very sad for Pipsqueak. He lost his parents because of them. It pained me to see this, and to know the truth about what happened to them.

However, This is evidence that I can use to have Celestia look at when I get outta here. I put the journal in my pocket for later. Now, I need to find Pipsqueak.

I closed the door behind me and opened the second one. When I did, I saw Pipsqueak in the center of the room, tied up like an animal.

"Pipsqueak!" I shouted and ran to him.

He looked up and me running to him, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Daniel!"

I got to him and kneeled down. "Hang on, I'll get you loose."

"_Easier said than done. Without my sword, I can't cut him loose."_ I thought.

"_**I can help out with that."**_

"_Kasai."_

"_**Concentrate your fire chakra to your nails and they will cut through the rope."**_

"_Okay, thanks."_

I focused on my chakra and formed fire claws on my nails.

"Okay Pip. Hold still." I said moving my nails close to the rope.

I burned the rope and it snapped off, freeing his wrist. I did the same thing with the other and Pipsqueak was now free. When he did, he lunged into me and started crying his eyes out.

"I-I-I'm so g-glad you're o-okay. I thought t-t-they would *Sniff* hurt you." He sobbed.

I frowned and returned the embrace, making him calm a little, but still continued to cry into my chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry little bro, but I'm okay. Shhh...it's alright, I'm here now." I cooed into his ear and stroked his mane.

He took some breaths and calmed down. He slowly looked up at me and smiled a little.

I smiled back, but I frowned.

"Daniel?"

"Pip...I know you've been through so much today and through the many past years with your aunts...but there's something you need to know. It's about the truth about your mom and dad's death."

His little eyes widened. "W-what?"

I took a breath and spoke again. "The fire wasn't an accident like you thought…" I looked at him with a few tears flowing. "Your aunts started the fire."

Pipsqueak gasped in horror and shock. "W...what?" He asked with tears flowing.

"Your aunts were jealous of your mother, because they wanted your dad to themselves. They forced on him, but after your mother found out what happened, and after they left...they wanted revenge...by killing your parents, and you." I explained.

As I explained all that, more tears fell from his eyes.

I closed my eyes and tears poured. "I'm so sorry Pipsqueak...I'm so so sorry."

Pipsqueak lunged into me again and the two of us cried. I never felt this emotional and sad ever since my mother and grandfather passed. This sweet little colt...losing his parents to his aunts...was so horrible. I couldn't even believe they would do this to him.

"Pip…" I looked up a little, with my eyes blurred by my tears, but my eyes were filled with rage. "You never deserved something like this. I promise by my soul and life...I'll make your aunts pay for what they did. Their sins will be payed, and I'll make sure they will never hurt you ever again."

Pip looked up at me, with his tears still falling. "I...I never wanted any of this Daniel. I...I just wanted to be happy, and to be with my parents, but now they're gone. They were taken from my aunts. How can they be so mean?"

"I don't know Pip. I thought when I came to this world, I thought I could be at peace, being freed from so much trouble from my homeworld, but now I see that won't happen. Even you ponies make horrible decisions, but like many humans, I can see so much happiness, and care to others. Like I saw when your parents, and like how Twilight and the others care for me, and like I care for you." I then smiled. "I will keep you safe, and I will look after you, no matter what. I won't let Bubbles or Cinnamon take you away from me ever again."

Pipsqueak smiled. "Thank you big brother."

I smiled and hugged him again, which made him hug me in return. After the hug, I stood up.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here before Cinnamon and Bubbles find us." I said.

He nodded and we both left the room and went upstairs to the front door. I tried opening it, but it was locked.

_"Dammit. Guess I have to kick it open." _I thought.

I stood back and kicked it, but the door didn't collapse.

"The door won't open?" Pip asked scared.

"Don't worry Pip, I'll find a way out." I said.

"_Easier said than done. I can't use my fire or earth jutsu in this house, or we'll all get sent to the other side. There has to be a way."_ I thought.

"_**Daniel."**_

"_Kasai? What is it?"_

"_**I may be able to help. Activate your Shadow clone Jutsu and I can transfer my power to the clone. I can form it into a fire phoenix and have it go up the chimney close to us."**_

"_The clone will be fine right?"_

"_**Yes. Now, you must hurry. I can sense that the two are getting up."**_

To his words, I quickly got to work and summoned a clone. When the clone was made, I felt Kasai's fire transfer to the clone and was now covered in flames.

"I'm counting on you." I said to my clone.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for help." My clone said.

The clone turned into a phoenix and shot into the chimney. I looked outside and saw the clone as it ran off to find the others. I hope he gets back soon.

* * *

**(Few minutes Later. Twilight POV)**

Hours have passed and now I was getting worried. It was now around 3, and Daniel and Pipsqueak have not been found. I asked everypony in town and see if they seen them, but no luck, not even the Cakes have seen them today. I called my friends and told them what's going on. We were all at the Library, planning whatever we can to where Daniel and Pip might be.

"You sure neither of you know where they are?" I asked my friends.

"Not fer me Twi. He usually visits the farm around noon on his days off, but he didn't show up." AJ said.

"I haven't seen him either. He was supposed to meet at the valley an hour ago for our training, and he hasn't shown up. I even tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer his phone." Rainbow said with her arms crossed.

"I tried calling him as well, but he didn't answer either." I said.

"Me and Fluttershy haven't seen him either." Rarity added.

"Do you think...something bad happened...to them?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper.

"That's crazy talk flutters. If anything would happen, Daniel can take care of himself. Besides, he knows how to kick his opponent's asses with his skills and with his sword." Rainbow said.

"Actually...Fluttershy might be right." I said.

"What makes ya say that Twi?" AJ asked.

I know this wasn't gonna be easy, but I pulled out Daniels sword and the girls gasped.

"He left his sword behind?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"He would never leave his prized possession behind." Rarity added, just as shocked as Rainbow was.

"WO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO!" We all looked at Pinkie, who was shaking like crazy.

"Pinkie?" I asked in concern.

"My body shuddered, that means we got a doozy." She explained, but then started shaking again.

I learned a while back that is one of Pinkie's 'Pinkie Senses'. It was really hard for me to believe that things happen when weird things happen to her body the first time I experienced her senses. However, I believed every one of them now, including all of Ponyville. Whenever something happened to her body, something happens. Example, like when her tail twitches, thing fall from the sky, or when her body shudders like right now, a doozy happens.

"Do you think this doozy involves with Daniel and Pipsqueak Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure, but this doozy is happening far north of Ponyville, a few miles from here." Pinkie explained.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be at a time like this?" I asked.

"Twilight, open up now. We have an emergency!" A familiar voice said.

Wait...that voice...could it be…

I got up from the couch and opened the door and saw…

"Daniel!" I shouted and hugged him.

"No...I'm one of his clones." He said.

I pulled back with surprise. My friends walked to the door and saw Daniel.

"Where the hay have you been!?" Rainbow asked a little upset.

"This isn't Daniel Rainbow. This is one of his clones." I explained.

"But if this is one of his clones, then where's the real Daniel?" AJ Asked.

"I'll explain, but we have trouble." Daniels clone said. He turned his attention to Spike. "Spike, I need you to send word to Celestia and Luna at once. Me and Pipsqueak have been kidnapped."

Me, along with the others gasped.

Spike nodded and took out a scroll and quill and started writing.

"Tell her to follow the footprints I left behind, and bring guards with them." The clone added.

"Got it down." Spike said and used his fire to send the scroll.

"What happened? Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. We must move now, or bad things will happen to me and Pipsqueak." The clone said.

We all nodded and followed the path the clone left behind. Like Pinkie said, we headed north.

"So, what happened sugarcube?" AJ asked as we head into a different part of the Everfree Forest.

The clone sighed. "Well, it started last night. Two shadowy object hovered over me and Pip. Pip tried to scream, but he was getting bagged, and I too was being tied down and had my mouth shut. Then, one of them used magic and made me pass out. I awoken in a room and Pipsqueak wasn't with me. The door opened and revealed one of the mares that kidnapped us."

"Who were they?" I asked.

"It was Cinnamon and Bubbles…"

We arched a brow in confusion.

"They're Pipsqueaks aunts." He finished.

Spike and I gasped in shock and horror.

"Pipsqueak has aunts? I didn't know that." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, do they like parties?" Pinkie asked eagerly.

"No." the clone answered with anger dripping from his words.

"You okay darling? Do you hold a grudge against them?" Rarity asked.

"To hell I do."

"But...why?"

The clone sighed in frustration. "I guess you all need to know the truth about Pipsqueak. He once had a family many years ago when he was younger. There names were Melody Flute and Stone Wrecker."

"Did you say Melody Flute?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"You know her?" The clone asked.

"Not entirely, but my mother, Betty Bouffant was friends with her many years ago. I met her when I was a teen. She so adored my handiwork with making dresses, and she even asked if I can buy one of them." Rarity told.

"Wow."

"Apparently, my mother never got contact with her a few years later. I hope she's doing okay."

The clone's eyes furrowed in anger and he closed his eyes.

"She's not." The clone answered.

"What?"

"Melody and her husband died in a fire."

All of us gasped in horror.

"That fire was caused by Her sisters."

"WHAT!?" We all shouted.

"How can they do something that horrible!?" Rainbow asked in shock and anger.

"Bubbles loved Stone and she tried to bed him, but he didn't want to go back on his wife. Taking matters into her own hands, she tried raping him."

"That...I…" Fluttershy couldn't form words into her mouth. In fact, neither of us can.

"After Melody told her to leave and never come back, she planned out her revenge by burning her home down, taking the lives of her and Stone."

Tears were now flowing from our eyes. How can they be so evil to do something like that?

"Pipsqueak somehow survived the fire, and was then forced to live with them. However, they abused him, putting him to work day and night, only him fending for himself. Anything that he does wrong, he gets whipped with a belt."

More shock, fear, sadness and other negative emotions fell on us like a ton of bricks. All my life, I would never know ponies can be so cruel to others, especially towards somepony in their family.

"When they came to ponyville, they tried to take Pip back, but I refused, and then they tried to seduce me, but didn't go for it. After they left, they kidnapped us the time we were asleep."

"Are you two okay?" Pinkie asked.

"Pips fine, but...for me…"

My eyes widened, knowing what he's trying to say.

"You mean they…"

The clone nodded. "That's right Twilight. They raped me."

The girls gasped again in horror.

"Those...those barbarians!" Rarity shouted.

"Those Bitches! I'm gonna give them a good smack down for messing with our friend!" Rainbow shouted punching her hand into her palm.

"Ah agree. Those vermin need a good buckin to the face." AJ Scowled.

The clone gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"We to move now! Me and Pip are in trouble!" The clone shouted and booked it.

We all followed the clone deeper into the forest.

"_Daniel...We're almost there. Please hang on a little longer"_ I thought.

* * *

**(Few minutes after the Clone left. Daniel POV)**

After the clone left, Pip and I tried to find ways to leave, but nothing. All of the windows were locked and I couldn't even break them open. The windows must be made of something. Whatever it is, it's tough glass. The chimney was out of the picture because it was too small for any of us to fit through. We were trapped, like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Daniel, I'm scared." Pipsqueak shivered.

"Everything's going to be okay Pip, I promise." I reassured.

"_Come on clone. Where are you?"_ I thought.

_**BANG!**_

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!?" A voice shouted from upstairs.

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Bubbles.

"Daniel?" Pipsqueak said clinging onto my leg and shivered in fear.

"Quick, follow me." I quietly said and ran into the family room.

I looked around to find any place to hide, until I spotted the couch, which was big enough for me and Pip to hide under.

"Quick, under the couch." I quickly said.

Pip crawled under the couch and I did as well. Just in time to, because the two abusive aunts walked in.

Pip whimpered in fear, but I shushed him quietly and he covered his mouth, to prevent any noises from coming out of him.

"I know he's in here somewhere." Bubbles said looking around. Her mouth was bruised and a little off, due to my shear slap.

The two started looking around the room to find me. Things weren't looking up for us. Knowing them, they want payback for what I did, and they won't stop until they find me.

Pipsqueak trembled in fear as we saw Bubbles in front of the couch we were hiding under and slowly kneeled down.

She must think we're hiding under here because this couch is big enough for us to hide under.

I slowly moved a little and got my foot prepared for a kick if she sees us.

However, she slowly rose up and was about to walk away, but I knew what she was planing.

Then-

"AHA!"

WHACK!

She poked her head from above and saw us, but I kicked her with sheer force and she flew off her feet and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

I pushed the couch off of us and it landed onto Cinnamon. She pushed the couch off and stared at us with anger in her eyes.

"RUN!" I shouted and the two of us ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Cinnamon screamed.

We ran into the kitchen, but it was a dead end. We turned around, but were face to face with the aunts.

"Nowhere to go now." Bubbles growled.

They started advancing towards us, but I concentrated my fire into my nails, and held them out.

"Get. Back." I threatened.

Pipsqueak clinged to my leg in utter fear, not wanting to leave my side.

Bubbles horn glowed red, assuming she was about to activate a spell to hurt us.

"I showed you two mercy back in ponyville, but now I see letting you two live was a mistake. I should have ended your lives there." I growled.

The two glared at me, but then Bubbles chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jokes on you." She said pointing behind me.

"Huh-"

_**WHAM!**_

"DANIEL!"

_**THUD**_

* * *

**(3rd Person. Group POV)**

The clone gasped again.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked in worry.

"They got us. You all must hurry." The clone said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Daniel!" Twilight shouted. She knew they have to step it up.

"Rainbow, go on ahead and help Daniel out." Twilight commanded.

"On it!" She saluted and blasted off at great speed.

"_Hang in there big guy. I'm coming."_ Rainbow thought. She continued following the trail until she spotted a house nearby, and the tracks lead to it. Rainbow landed and went to the door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

Hey!" She shouted and banged on it. "Open up!"

She heard murmuring inside and footsteps.

"If you don't open up in ten seconds, I'm gonna bust the door down!" Rainbow shouted.

The murmuring stopped and silence fell.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Rainbow called out and took some steps back.

"One...TEN!" She took off at a burst of speed and rammed into the door, breaking it down.

"Uuugh. This is gonna hurt in the morning." She groaned.

She heard a moan coming from the kitchen and got up and entered, and saw Daniel on the ground.

"Daniel!" She shouted and ran to him. She flipped him over and saw he had a bruise on his head. "Come on Daniel, wake up."

He groaned and slowly opened them.

"R...Rainbow?" He asked.

Rainbow smiled. "Welcome back big guy."

He groaned again and lifted himself up and rubbed his sore head.

"Jesus, it felt like a frying pan hit me." He said.

"Daniel!" Daniel looked up and saw Twilight and the others.

They all ran to him and group hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked worried.

"Yeah, just a bruise." He said.

"What happened darling?" Rarity asked.

"Bubbles and Cinnamon cornered me and Pipsqueak and-Wait, PIPSQUEAK!" He looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he?" He asked the ponies.

"We didn't see him anywhere." Rainbow said.

"_**Daniel!"**_

"_Kasai?"_

"_**Listen to me, you all need to move fast!"**_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_**Bubbles and Cinnamon have Pipsqueak and are heading to the cave of darkness. If they get to the caves, you'll lose Pipsqueak forever!"**_

"_WHAT!? Dammit! Do you know where they are right now!?"_

"_**There a few yards away from your position, but their close to the caves. When you were hugging Pip, I transferred a little of my fire on his shirt, burning it a bit."**_

"_Smart thinking."_

"_**Thank me later, right now you all need to move, or you'll never see Pip again."**_

"_How can we get to them in time? Getting to them on foot will take too much time."_

"_**Summon me and I'll give you and your friends a lift."**_

"_Okay. Thanks Kasai."_

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"We to move, or we'll lose Pipsqueak for good. Bubbles and Cinnamon are heading to the Caves of Darkness."

The girls gasped.

"We need to move NOW!" Daniel exclaimed and ran out of the house.

"But the caves of Darkness is a mile from us." Pinkie said.

"We'll never get their in time on foot." Twilight added.

"Maybe not on foot...but on air we can." Daniel said grinning.

"Huh?"

He did his hand seals and bit his thumbs again and threw his hands on the ground, making red lines again.

"**Fire Summoning Jutsu!"**

A red light appeared and Kasai rose. Knowing what Daniel was planning, he lowered to the ground and allowed anyone to board him. Wasting no time, Daniel hopped on Kasai's neck.

"Quick, get on!" He said to the group.

"You mean on Kasai, the dragon of fire?" Twilight asked in shock.

"We have not time for 20 questions! Get on now!" He shouted.

Knowing what was at stake, the girls carefully, but quickly climbed on the mighty beast.

"Let's go Kasai!" Daniel said.

"**As you wish."** He said.

He flapped his large lava wings and took off. The girls and Spike clinged on for dear life, while Rainbow flew by our side.

"_Pipsqueak...I'm coming."_ Daniel thoguht.

* * *

**(Pipsqueak 3rd person POV)**

After the aunts heard the sound of somepony at the door, they grabbed Pipsqueak and snuck out the back door of the house. They started running with Pipsqueak in Bubbles arms.

Pipsqueak struggled to get out of her grasp, but everytime he did, she would bite his ear to make him stop.

"We're almost at the caves of Darkness." Cinnamon said.

"Excellent. When we get there, we're home free." Bubbles said chuckling.

Pipsqueak knew if they enter the caves, he will never see Daniel or ponyville ever again. Seeing there's no way out of this situation, he closed his eyes and cried.

"_Goodbye...Daniel."_ He thought and cried silently.

* * *

**(Group POV)**

The group continued looking for Pipsqueak and his aunts in the air.

"Dammit, where are they!?" Daniel growled.

"Daniel! Down there!" Rainbow pointed out.

Daniel looked down and saw the aunts with Pip in Bubbles arms, making their way to the caves.

"They won't escape me this time!" Daniel shouted and jumped off, surprising the girls and Spike.

The aunts made it to the caves and were laughing in victory.

"We made it!" Cinnamon said laughing.

Before they could get closer, an object landed in front of them, and they gasped. The object rose and glared at the two with great anger. Pipsqueak cried with tears of joy.

It was Daniel.

"Going somewhere?" He asked growling.

The aunts backed up and turned around and ran, but Kasai landed in front of them and growled, making the two mares shake in fear and back up. The group hopped off of the mighty fire dragon and circled the mares.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Rainbow said cracking her knuckles.

Bubbles and Cinnamon were surrounded.

"Drop Pipsqueak and surrender, or I will not hesitate to kill you both." Daniel growled making his nails glow fire again.

Cinnamon was about to give up, but then she heard her sister chuckling evilly.

"You can't defeat us." She said making her horn glow again.

Rarity and Twilight had their horns glowing again, ready to strike. But then, her magic exploded and red dust was everywhere. When the red dust made contact with the group, they all fell, unable to move.

"Bubbles?" Cinnamon asked shocked.

"Paralyzation spell." She answered.

Cinnamon smirked and the two laughed. They then ran off to the caves.

"Pipsqueak." Daniel muttered trying to move, but couldn't.

"DANIEEEEEEL!" Pipsqueak screamed trying to reach out for him.

"_I won't let you take Pip away from me..."_ Daniel thought angry. _"I WON'T!"_

Then, like before, when Daniel was fighting the Timberwolves, the two beings appeared in his eyes, and then held their hands out. Two shadow dragons appeared and roared, with the power of passion and love.

**(Play ****Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 26 - Keisei Gyakuten ( Reverse Situation ))**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Daniel roared and started moving again and got up. He opened his eyes and were the eyes of a dragon, but this time, his right eye was ocean blue and his left was pink. Pink and blue aura swirled around him and he growled.

He quickly did some new hand seals and shouted.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Biting Explosion!"**

He threw his arm forward and hundreds of water bullets shot out and knocked the two aunts in the air. The water merged into a snake like water dragon and grabbed the two and caught them in its mouth and lunged to the ground, making an explosion.

The girls were shocked that Daniel can now use water abilities.

The water cleared and the two aunts coughed, getting any water out of their lungs.

Daniel did some hands seals again.

"**Mental Style: Physic Bindings!"**

He threw his hands forward at the two and their arms glowed brightly in a pink aura and went behind their backs, like they were cuffed. Their feet were also covered in a pink aura, preventing any kind of escape.

He breathed heavily and the aura around him faded, His eyes returned to normal, and he kneeled to the ground.

**(Stop Music)**

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

"Daniel!" I looked up and saw Pipsqueak running to me.

"Pip." I held my arms out, welcoming him to an embrace. He wasted no time and lunged into my chest and cried heavily. I embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go of him, while tears fell once again.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"I thought I would never see you again." He whispered and tightened around me.

I then heard pegasus wings above us and saw Celestia, Luna and some guards landing near us.

"What happened here?" Celestia asked looking at the damage.

"Those two over there are Pipsqueaks aunts." I said pointing at the two tied to their physic bondings. "They raped me and were the ones who abused Pip all those years ago." I said, making sure Pips wasn't listening.

Celestia looked at the two, and man oh man, she was angry as hell. She walked over to them, and the two looked up at her.

"P-p-princess Celestia." Bubbles shakly said.

"I assume you two are Pipsqueaks aunts, correct?" She asked pissed, but in her motherly tone.

"Y..yes?" She answered.

I started getting up and walked right next to Celestia.

"Kidnapping Daniel and a young child is something I will not ignore, not to mention the horror of child abuse."

"Celestia." She looked at me, while I pulled out Bubbles journal. "I have a feeling you might want to have a look in this journal."

"Where did you get that?" Bubbles asked shocked and angry.

"None of your business." i said as Celestia took the journal and started reading it.

As she continued further and further, her eyes widened in shock. After she finished it, she looked more pissed off than ever.

"Bubbles and Cinnamon, you two are under arrest for the crimes of kidnapping, child abuse, and murder." She said.

The two looked in horror, knowing their fate is now sealed.

"Celestia." She looked at me again. "I have a few words to say to them before you ship them off."

She nodded and I walked forward to the two, and glared at them.

"You two are the most pathetic ponies I've ever met. How can you two be so cruel to a sweet colt like Pipsqueak? What you did was so unacceptable for killing Pips parents, and for abusing him for so many years. Even after through so much abuse and pain by the two of you, he still showed so much kindness and love to us all. He's a special kid, who doesn't deserve pain and sadness." I growled. I turned back at Pip.

"Cover your eyes Pip. I don't want you to see this." i said.

He nodded and hid behind Celestia.

I turned back at the two and cracked my knuckles. I rose my fists and punched the two hard in the face, making the ponies cringe in pain.

"That's for killing Pipsqueaks parents."

I threw another in their stomachs.

"That's for hurting Pipsqueak after so many years."

I kicked them in the face.

"That's for kidnapping us."

I grabbed their heads and bashed them together.

"That's for raping me." I whispered in a growl.

I stood up and they were breathing heavily, while some blood dripped from their noses. I turned around and faced Celestia and Luna, who were looking at me with a little fear.

"Make sure they never see the day of light again." I said.

They nodded and ordered their guards to take them to the dungeon.

After they were sent away, I embraced Pip once again, while he cried.

"Shhh...It's okay Pip. It's over now. You don't have to worry about them ever again." I whispered while stroking his mane.

He still cried, but it was sound of relief through his tears.

I looked up at the ponies. "Come on, let's go home."

They all nodded and we all climbed on Kasai and we flew out of the forest and flew back to ponyville. Pipsqueak was now free, and now, his future starts bright. A new beginning starts for him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I started College now, and now I don't have a lot of time like I used to. The chapters will be up later than usual, but I thank you all for being patient. Also, if you all want to get deeper into the action of the story, check it out on my FIM Fiction page. See you all later in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A night through the Aurora**

* * *

3 days has passed since Pips aunts, Bubbles and Cinnamon have been arrested for their crimes of child abuse, kidnapping, murder and rape. Those last few days have been a struggle for Pip. He's been receiving nightmares of his aunts and their total abusion. However, thanks to me and Luna, we were able to calm him down and cease his nightmares for a good long while. I'm just glad things are starting to settle back to normal, but things are about to get crazy for me yet again.

Night has arrived in Ponyville, with Luna's beautiful moon and stars sparkling in the night. My little brother, my girlfriend and Spike were asleep, but I was awake. through the times of helping Pipsqueak sleep, I would stay up for hours with him to try to make him sleep. I stayed away on my bed, with the little colt sleeping peacefully next to me. I looked out the window, seeing lunas wonderful work before me.

Suddenly, streams of green and red lights were in the sky, catching my attention immediately. I was a little confused by the lights, but then I heard something. It sounded like...a voice. A beautiful voice, calling out to me.

"_Daaaaaaaaanieeeeeeeeeeeel.~"_

The voice suddenly made my body tense, and I was slowly rising from my bed, and I wasn't controlling my movement.

"_Come to me my love.~"_

My body was moving on it's own, my eyes were being blurred and I was starting to grab the sheets and-

"_**DANIEL SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_

I yelped in surprise and released the bed sheets and panted hard. I placed my hand on my head while looking outside, seeing nothing but the moon and stars. The green and light was no longer there.

Pipsqueak moaned and then woke up.

"Daniel...what's wrong?" He asked in a very sleepy voice.

"*sigh* It's just a nightmare Pip." I softly said.

"Oh. Will you be okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Go back to sleep."

He yawned and fell asleep again.

I looked out the window again, still rewinding what happened.

"_What was all that?"_ I thought.

I decided to shrug it off for the time being and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Another day rose in the lands of Sweet Apple acres. While Twilight was at the Library working and Pip at school, I was at the farm helping AJ and Mac out.

I was having a bit of a hard time getting work done though. After what happened from last night, it somewhat kept me up. The voice, the lights, it added confusion to me, and for some reason, it felt like something out there was calling to me.

I grabbed an apple and threw it into the basket. I started jumping, and tried reaching for a branch. However, exhaustion caught up to me and I missed, sending me to the ground and landing on my back with a 'THUD'.

"Ow! Dammit." I hissed in pain.

"Ya okay Daniel?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Aj looking above me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said slowly getting up.

"Yer sure yer okay? Yer movin slower than usual." Applejack said.

"*Sigh*, sorry AJ. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I explained.

"Nightmares?"

"No. Something different."

"What is it then?"

I grabbed my basket and walked back to the farm, with AJ following me.

"Last night, I saw some weird red and green lights, forming into a small aurora. Then, I heard a voice, a sweet female voice. It was somewhat calling out to me. Next thing I knew, I was moving, but it was like my body had a mind of its own. I heard a booming voice, and the aurora faded, and I had control of my body again." I explained my story.

"Yer sure yer weren't hearing or seeing things? Ah didn't see any aurora or hear anything last night." Applejack said.

"If I was making this up, I would be laughing." I said placing the basket down.

"Well, ya do sound honest...Though, it's unusual ta what ya told me. Maybe try ta git some sleep earlier tonight."

I sighed again. "Maybe you're right. It is unusual."

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Night falls again in Ponyville, and I took AJ's advice. I went to bed earlier than usual, and the group came and slept a few minutes later.

However, I woke up randomly, and I looked up at the window again. Like before, I saw the same red and green aurora, and then the same voice.

"_Daaaaaaaaaanieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel.~"_

Once again, I had no control of my body and slowly was raising up from my bed.

"_Come to me, and let us live happily.~"_

I grabbed the bedsheets and rose out of my bed. I slowly walked out of the room and opened the door.

I walked into the living room and walked to the front door, and slowly grabbed the knob and then-

"**DANIEL WAKE UP!"**

I jolted in surprise and my body moved freely again. I breathed heavily, feeling my body shake a little. This was adding confusion and and a bit of fear to me. What was happening to me?

**(Next Day)**

* * *

The next day wasn't my day at all. I was completely exhausted and tired. After what happened the other night, I wasn't able to get any sleep at all.

I was at Sweet Apple Acres working again. I was at the farm, baling some hay, while Aj and Mac are out on the field picking apples. My eyelids were really heavy, and I had bags under my eyes. I was leaning against the pitchfork, trying my hardest to stay awake.

However though, sleep caught up to me and I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

"D…"

"..."

"D..le."

"..."

"Da...le."

"..."

"DANIEL!"

"AH! SHIT!"

I was awoken by the sound of somepony screaming into my ear. My left ear was ringing, and I was shaking a little. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned a little. I looked to my left to see who awoke me. It was AJ.

"Daniel, you okay?" She asked.

"*yawn*, Not really." I answered being honest.

Aj sighed. "Alright. Come inside and take a break for a bit."

I nodded and the two of us entered the house. We went into the living room, and I sat down on one of the sofas.

After I got comfortable, AJ returned with a glass of water and offered it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the glass and chugging it down.

Winona came into the room and laid down near the chair AJ was sitting on.

"Sugarcube, didn't ya take mah suggestion and sleep earlier last night?" She asked petting her loyal dog.

"I did, but at nightfall, the same thing happened again. Same Aurora, same voice, same control of my body." I explained.

Applejack placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm, this is gitten suspicious now."

"Why say that?"

"Big Mac couldn't sleep at all last night and told me the same thing ta what ya told me." She said.

I too was getting suspicious about this little problem. "Hmmm…" Then it came to me. "What if this weird phenomenon only happens to males and stallions?"

"Hmmm...maybe. Ah didn't see anything frum last night, neither heard anythin."

If this could occur to stallions, I need to know for sure.

"AJ, I would appreciate if you can let have the rest of the day off." I said getting up from the sofa. "I need to get to the bottom of this."

AJ nodded. "Alright. Be careful Daniel."

I nodded and said my goodbyes and left the farm. I quickly walked back to the library and opened the door. I saw Twilight and Spike reshelving some books.

"Oh, Hi Daniel." Twilight said noticing me coming in. "You're back early from work."

"Somethings not right Twi, and I need to get to the bottom of this problem I'm having. Spike." I turned to the drake. "I need you send word to Celestia and tell her I need to see her immediately at Canterlot."

He nodded and wrote a letter to her. A few minutes later, she replied and gave me a ticket to Canterlot. I said my goodbyes to Twi and Spike and left the library and headed for the train station.

* * *

**(Canterlot)**

After a slow journey to Canterlot, I entered the Castle and headed for the throne room. As I did, I was noticing some of the guards were looking tired. this is now getting more suspicious. I made it to the doors of the throne room.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are expecting me." I said.

The guards nodded and opened the door and allowed me to enter.

"Welcome back Daniel." Celestia greeted with her warm smiles.

"Hello Celestia, Luna." I greeted nodding at the two.

"You wanted to see us right?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "Yes. There's been something funny going on the last two nights for me. I can't understand why it's happening, but I believe you or your sister might know what's going on."

"Very well, explain what the problem is." Celestia said.

"First, have you been noticing the lack of sleep from your guards by any chance?"

"Now that you say that, i have been noticing it. Some of the guards have been late for their timed duties, and I have been getting word from Spitfire that some of the Pegasi stallions on her team, including Soarin have been getting lack of sleep the last two days." Celestia said.

I knew it. So this wasn't just affecting me, but the stallions as well.

"Well, the last two nights, I've been seeing a small red and green Aurora and a female voice. It was somewhat keeping me up every night." I explained.

I looked at them and saw horror and shock written all over them.

"Celestia, Luna?"

"Daniel, are you that's what you _exactly_ saw?" Celestia asked softly but serious.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Looks like she has returned Lulu." Celestia said to her sister.

"Indeed." She said agreeing.

"You know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes, but we need to let Twilight and the others know about this crisis. It's important they know as well." She explained.

I nodded.

* * *

**(An hour later)**

Me, Luna and Celestia waited for the girls to arrive after Celestia sent them a letter to the crisis upon us. They finally arrived and they entered the throne room.

"Thank you for coming everypony." Celestia said.

"What's going on Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"A crisis is upon all stallions here in Canterlot and in ponyville, but to make it worse, the crisis is focused on Daniel." Celestia explained.

The girls gasped.

"What could this crisis be Celestia?" I asked.

Her horn, along with Luna's glowed and an image of a creature was shown upon us in the canter, at full size.

The creature was 10 ft tall that has the appearance of and gender of a female, it have purple blue skin with very long violet hair that flows around like a wisp, and it was wearing a silk neon colored dress that makes a colorful glow.

"Wow, this creature looks so beautiful." I said admiring the creature before us.

"This creature is marvelous. The design and color of its neon dress is simply divine." Rarity said with her eyes glittering.

"This is the crisis upon me?" I asked the princesses. "This beautiful creature doesn't look dangerous. It looks harmless as a baby bunny."

"Do not the appearance of this creature fool you all. It's really dangerous." Celestia said.

"Why? What is this creature?"

"This creature is known as an Aurora Raine." She explained.

"I've never heard of any creature like this before." Twilight said getting out a quill and scroll and writing the name of the creature down. "How come I've never heard of this creature Celestia?"

"The Aurora Raine is an ancient and legendary creature that only appears every two thousand moons." She explained.

"Two thousand moons?" I asked. Then it hit me. "You mean, this creature hasn't been seen since...you two were fillies?"

The princesses nodded. "That's right." Luna answered. "Our parents never told us about this creature when we were fillies, because we were too young to know what this creature can do."

"So why is this Aurora Raine after me, and keeping us males up, and not any of the females?" I asked.

"Aurora Rains only target Stallions, or in this case, male creatures. They hold special abilities that can manipulate the mind of a stallion." Celestia started. "Reason why these creatures are dangerous is because they...how do I put this kindly...mate with stallions."

All of us received small blushes on our cheeks by what she told us.

"Okay, I see a little why you're concern about me and the others about this creature, but what makes it so dangerous?" I asked.

"Aurora Raines will stop at nothing until they find a perfect, healthy male creature to mate with. What makes them dangerous is when they finish mating with the stallion of their choosing, they need energy to find a place to lay their eggs, which will be fertilized by the males seed."

"How will they regain their lost energy?" AJ asked.

Celestia couldn't speak to explain how, but that's when Luna spoke. "They regain their energy...by killing and feeding off of their chosen mate."

By hearing that, all of our faces went pale and white as a ghost.

"To the stallions who sees the green and red Aurora in the sky is the main target of their chosen mate." Luna finished.

...Oh shit.

"You mean the Aurora Raine is choosing Daniel!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Yes." Celestia answered.

"Oh fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." I said repeatedly panicking a little.

"Calm down Daniel." Twilight said.

"How can I Fucking calm down when there's a lust crazed man-eating creature on the loose!?" I shouted. "What's worse, it wants me!"

"Daniel." I turned back to Celestia. "It's okay. We know the weakness to the Aurora Raine."

"You do?" I asked calming down a little.

"Yes. Aurora Raine's are vulnerable to fire and water environments." She explained.

I calmed more from hearing what it's weak against. "At least I can defend myself against this creature."

"Escaping the Aurora Raine is not easy though. If a male refuses to mate with her, she'll end up eating him instead, and running is not an option either. They can catch a male in under a minute." Celestia turned her attention to the main six. "Twilight, it's important that you and your friends keep your eye on Daniel closely."

"We will princess." Twilight answered while the rest nodded.

"Good. I'll alert the others about this crisis."

"My question is, should we kill the Aurora or capture it?" I asked.

"Best we should try to capture it. If it tries to kill any of you, or refuses to surrender...Then kill it." She answered.

I knew this was hard for her to say kill, but she knew the dangers of this creature and will do anything to keep her subjects safe.

"Applejack, I'll get word to your brother at have him stay here in Canterlot for a few days until we control this crisis." Luna said.

AJ nodded.

"Daniel, I'll have one of my guards go down to ponyville and pick up Pipsqueak for you."

"Thank you Celestia." I thanked.

"I'll have my guards escort you all to your proper rooms."

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

After the explanation of the Aurora Raine,and after knowing what it can do, Celestia sent us to our proper rooms, though, she has informed one of the girls to stay with me to keep their eyes on me if the Aurora Raine tries to take me. Aj volunteered to keep her eyes on me for the day and Twilight will tomorrow.

Me, AJ, and Pipsqueak were in our rooms, just relaxing, but I was a little scared of this creature. It goes to show that something beautiful can be so dangerous.

"Ya okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. It's a little bit for me to take in that there's a monster out there that not only wants to...take me, but also eat me." I explained. I kept the word 'mate' out since Pip was in the room.

"Ah know, ah too am a little scared, but it's okay to be scared. Ah know fer certain we'll stop this Aurora Raine frum takin you and Big Mac." She said smiling while placing her hands on mine.

I looked up in her emerald eyes and smiled as well. "Thanks."

AJ leaned forward and kissed me, which I kissed her back.

"Eeeeeeeeeew." We stopped and looked back at pip, who was covering his eyes.

We laughed by his action. "One day when you're older pip, you'll know that kissing the mare you'll love will be enjoyable." I said.

"I'm never getting kissing by a mare." He said.

AJ smirked. "Oh really?" She grabbed Pipsqueak and placed her on her lap. "Pucker up sugarcube." She then started placing kisses all over his face.

"Eeew! Stop! Stop it!" He said trying to break free from her grasp.

All I did was laugh at this funny, cute scene before me. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open." I called out while AJ placed Pip back on the ground.

The door opened and a soldier pony walked in.

"Blueshield!" I said smiling and walking up to him.

"Daniel, great to see you." He greeted and the two of us shared a friendly embrace.

"You two know each other?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he and I meet a couple weeks ago when I first came to Canterlot. We also hid together during the Heat Season." I explained to the farm girl.

"Ah see. Howdy partner, Ah'm Applejack." She greeted smiling.

"Oh I know who you are. You're the Element of Honesty, and friends of the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony." Shield said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" I asked the guard.

"I was informed by Celestia that there's an Aurora Raine loose, and she told me you were gonna be staying here until the crisis is averted." He explained. "Just decided to come by and say hello as well."

"That's real nice of you Blueshield." I said smiling.

He smiled back and then traced his eyes on Pipsqueak.

"Hello Pipsqueak, good to see you kiddo." He said.

"Hello Blueshield." He greeted smiling.

"If there's anything you all need, let me know." He said. "Well, better get back to my shift. See you all later."

We waved goodbye and closed the door.

"He seems nice." Aj said.

"He is. Out of all the pony guards in the castle, he's basically the only one who talks to me, while the others do what they need to do."

"Ah here that."

* * *

**(Nightfall. Time: 12:47 am)**

In the quiet halls of the castle, a small ball of light calmly strolls through the halls. It stopped just meters away from Daniels room.

"_Daaaaaaaaanieeeeeeeeeeeel.~"_

The ball of light felt his presence moving.

"_Come to me.~"_

The light felt him getting up, but then felt the presence of a female stopping him. The light felt her move daniel back to the bed, and then nothing.

The light let out a growl, knowing there was a mare with him. Still she needed to be relieved. She decided to find someone else for the time being. The light moved on and found one pony guard wandering the halls, patrolling.

"_Staaaaaalioooooooooon.~"_

By her sudden voice, the guard stopped and his eyes went blurry, catching himself in a trance.

"_Follow me, my love.~"_

The stallion followed the light through the halls, through the castle, and finally reached the farthest parts of the castle. He snapped out of his trance and looked around to his new location.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"I've been waiting for you my love.~" A female voice said.

He sharply turned around and saw the ball of light glowing brighter. The light faded, and in its pace...was the Aurora Raine.

"Who are you?" He asked readying his weapon.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I came to know if you're available right now. I feel so lonely, and I need a proper stallion with me." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

Apparently when he asked that, the Aurora Raine gently grabbed her dress and removed the sleeves, making the dress fall.

The guard's eyes widened, seeing her beautiful exposed, naked body before him. Her hips were really wide, with a huge jiggly ass. A slim stomach, that went up to her gorgeous G-cup size breasts.

* * *

**Authors note: Just to be sure none of you are confused about breast size, A starts out as the smallest while it goes up to Z, the biggest.**

* * *

Her womenhood was leaking with fluids, ready to be invaded by a stallionhood or manhood.

The guard was lost at words, and what's more is his stallionhood grew under his armor, rock hard.

"Like what you see?~" The Aurora Raine asked seductively fondling with her breasts.

"Ah, ptt, eh, ah…" The guard was at loss of words.

The Aurora Rain giggled and stepped forward, with her hips swaying, and her breasts jiggling with every step.

"So stud, you up for a little fun?~" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Uuuuuh..well I-" He was cut off and moaned when the Aurora gently stroked his hard member.

"I'll take that as a yes.~" She said and started stripping off his armor.

* * *

**(4 minutes later, skipping on a little to save time.)**

"Oh yes yes yes yes.~ Just like that.~ Harder.~"

"Oh Yeah baby squirm for me. You feel so good.~"

The stallion thrusted in and out of the Aurora while she moaned loudly and her breasts jiggling with every thrust he did.

"OOOh! I'm gonna cum!" The guard warned.

"Let it out stud.~ Let me feel your seed.~" She moaned out.

The guard thrusted harder and faster, making her moan and squirm more.

"Yesyesyesyesyes. OH YEEEES!" She shouted and climaxed.

"OOOOOOOOH!" The guard moaned and injected his seed into her. He thrusted five more times until he collapsed onto her breasts, catching his breath. "I'll tell you babe, you know how to make a stallion have a good time."

"You know how to rut a mare." She whispered.

"Well, I gotta get back to my shift." He said and got up.

"Alright, but before you go…" She then grabbed the stallion by the throat. Then, her appearance changed. Her beautiful blue eyes changed to a dark red demonic color, her mouth opened and fangs of any slowly pushed out, and her nails grew into long claws. Her lips mushed into a demonic, hideous smile. "It's time to feed."

In the distance of the halls, all that was heard were the sounds of flesh being ripped, screaming and munching.

* * *

**(Next morning. Celestia POV)**

My eyes slowly opened, knowing it was time for me to raise the sun,a nd for Luna to lower the moon. I got out of bed, put a robe on and entered the balcony. My sister came a few seconds later and I rose the sun while my sister lowered the moon.

"Do you think Daniels okay sister?" Luna asked.

I smiled warmly. "I'm sure he's fine. Applejack and the other Elements are looking after him."

BANG BANG BANG

We looked up at the door.

"Come in."

The doors burst open and Blueshield entered, with his face filled with horror, and shock while sweat poured from his face.

"Blueshield, what is it?" I asked concerned about his condition.

"Your highnesses, one of our guards have been found at the east wing this morning. He's...been killed."

We gasped.

"Inform Twilight, Daniel and the other Elements and tell them to go to the east wing asap." I said.

"Yes your highness." He saluted and ran off.

"Tia…"

My eyebrows furrowed into anger. "The Aurora Raine has made her move."

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

All of us ran as fast as our legs could carry us to the east wing, hearing the news about a guard killed. Knowing for certain, it might have been the Aurora Raine. She must have made her move last night. I knew from last night that Aurora tried to take me, but thanks to Applejack, she didn't get the chance.

We finally made it the east wing, and we all gasped, while the girls faces went green.

There was guts, blood and shredded skin everywhere. In the center was the guard...or what was left of him. He was shredded, his body fluids and guts were slightly spilling.

From the sight, it made me sick to my stomach, but I experienced guts, blood and stuff like this back on earth, so this wasn't new to me, but certainly new to the girls.

Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy lost their breakfast while the others tried to keep their stomachs down. Good thing Pipsqueak wasn't here, or he'll be having nightmares for weeks.

"Holy shit." I said.

"By Celestia, that's so gross." Rainbow moaned while trying to not puke.

"I never knew the Aurora would be this brutal." Celestia said, looking at the guard.

I stepped forward, and kneeled down to the carcass, seeing the damage the Aurora left behind.

It seems she follows some kind of pattern in her killing. She first shredded his spinal cord, to make sure her prey doesn't escape, and shreds the arms, to prevent her prey from fighting back. I traced down to the chest, and saw something that caught me eye. Some blue substance was leaking from the chest. I took out a tube from my bag and collected some of the ooze. After it as collected, I stepped back and returned to the group.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked.

"It seems the Aurora Raine follows some kind of pattern to her killing, along with her feeding. She first destroyed the spinal cord, then shredded the guards arms, preventing her prey from fighting back or escaping, but something was off." I explained. I then held up the tube with the fluids I collected.

"What is that stuff?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever this is, it must have something to do with the Aurora. We need to take this to a lab and have it tested to know what this stuff can do." I said.

"There's a lab in the west wing. I'm sure the scientists can help out." Celestia said.

"Okay then. However, we need a plan." I turned to Twilight. "Twilight, you'll come with me to the lab to help out with the fluids I collected."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Celestia, Luna, inform every guard and stallion in the castle of this crisis, and make sure they keep their guards up."

The nodded.

"Girls, I need you all to keep your eyes open for the Aurora Raine. I don't know where she is for the moment, but she's hiding somewhere in this castle. If you see anything suspicious, _anything,_ inform Luna, Celestia, or me."

"Will do." Rainbow nodded.

"AJ, keep your eyes on Big Mac. I don't know if she's targeting him next, but better to be safe than sorry." I said.

"Ah won't leave him out of mah sight."

"Good. Come Twilight." The two of us left and headed for the west wing.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Two hours have passed and so far, things have been going kinda smoothly, though not so much for me, Twi or the scientists.

Celestia and Luna informed all the stallions and guards about the Aurora Raine and about the accident with the other. Needless to say, they were all scared, but stood strong and did their jobs.

The girls kept their eyes open for any signs of the Aurora Raine, and told me, Luna and Celestia nothing. Judging from this, it came to our conclusion that the Aurora Raine will only hunt and mate during Nightfall.

Applejack stayed with her brother through the day. Even though the Aurora will only be out at night, she still wanted her brother to be safe.

Spike stayed with Pip in my room for the time being, reading stories to him to keep him calm and not knowing about this crisis. If he even catches a whiff of this problem, things will go down badly for him.

Me and Twilight were still in the lab, with some of the mare scientists, trying to find out what the goo does.

"Anything Twi?" I called out.

"No, nothing for me." She called out.

"Any of you found anything to this?" I asked any of the mares in the room.

"Nothing, but we'll keep looking until we find the answer to this goo." One of the mares answered.

We continued working for a while, but still nothing.

"_What is it that we're missing? There has to be a solution to what this goo does."_ I thought.

Then it hit me. _"Wait a minute...the goo was found in the chest...could it be that…"_

"Twi, I need something alive, like an insect or something." I called out.

"Why do you need something alive?" She asked.

"I believe I found the solution to what the goo does."

She nodded.

A few minutes later, we were able to catch a fly, one good enough for the experiment.

"Okay, give me a needle and the goo." I said.

Twilight gave me a needle and one scientist gave me the blue goo.

I withdrew some of the substance and carefully injected the goo into the fly's heart. We waited for a few seconds, until the fly completely froze. The fly was still breathing, but still alive.

"I knew it." I said, getting my hypothesis right.

"What?" Twi asked.

"The goo has some special paralyzation substance in it. When the goo makes contact with the blood of its host, it causes the muscles in its body to freeze." I explained.

"So the Aurora Raine has some kind of Paralyzing bite." Twilight said.

"Exactly." I said smiling. "Now that we know what this stuff can do, I think we can put it to good use."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"We can use the Aurora Raine's weapon against herself." I said smirking.

* * *

**(Throne room)**

"If we can place the Aurora Raine in one place, we can fire a dart and have it inject this goo, and we can paralyze her and lock her up, without the use of killing her." I explained my plan.

"Well done Daniel, Twilight." Celestia said smiling. "With this plan, we can catch the Aurora Raine with no problem at all."

"Ya did good ya two." AJ said patting our backs.

"But there is one problem though." Rainbow said, getting our attention. "How are we gonna keep the Aurora Raine in one place?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. I got that covered. Now, we wait until nightfall."

* * *

**(Nightfall. Time: 12:03 am.)**

Night fell once again though the castle. I was near a corner, looking for any signs of the Aurora. Finally, I saw a ball of light coming my way.

"_Daaaaaaaanieeeeeeel.~ Where are yoooooou?~"_ She called out looking for me.

"_Well, here goes something."_ I thought.

I stepped out of the corner and face the light.

"You looking for me?" I asked.

The light brightened and the Aurora Raine stood before me in her glory.

"I've been looking for you for a long time now." She said smiling.

"I'll bet."

"Now, you will mate with me and we'll live happily together as one." She starting to grab her dress.

"No." I said turning around.

"What?"

"I'm not mating with you."

I looked through the corner of my eye and saw her changing a little. Her eyes began to grow red, her fangs started to grow, and her nails as well. Now or never.

I quickly smiled, and lunged into her and pinned her against the wall, catching her by surprise. Her creepy feature slowly went away.

"Because I'm the one who will be mating _you._~" I whispered seductively and kissing her neck.

_**(Clop Warning)**_

She moaned in pleasure, and started stroking my hair.

"Ooooh, that feels so good.~" She moaned out.

I smiled and softly snaked my hand down her body and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Oh by the gods.~"

"You like that?" I whispered smiling.

She smiled at me seductively. "Hmhmhm, two can play at this game handsome.~"

She pushed me away a little and she removed her dress, revealing her amazing, sexy body. I will not lie, her body is sooooo sexy, but not as sexy as my mares.

"Like what you see?~" She asked fondling with her breasts.

"Very." I said. I then lunged into her and started sucking on her G-Cup size breasts while my hand fondled with the other.

"OOh~ Ah Ah Ah~ This feels so good.~ What is this called?"

"Foreplay. Helps your partner get really aroused." I answered.

"Oh~ Please don't stop.~"

"I won't." I continued sucking her breasts, and then snaked my hand down to her womenhood, which was leaking with her fluids. "Looks like someone wants to get naughty." I whispered while rubbing the outside of it.

"OOOh~ Please take me. I want your seed inside of me so badly!~" She nearly cried out.

"Have patience baby. The night is still young, and the fun has just begun.~" I whispered.

I stood back and removed my clothing, now naked in front of her. Her eyes targeted my manhood, which was throbbing with excitement. She was practically drooling.

"Lie down." I said.

She quickly obeyed and lied on the ground, with her front body exposed to me and her legs spread wide.

I sat down on top of her, and she looked at me with confusion.

"Trust me baby, you're gonna love this." I grabbed her massive breasts and squished them together. Then, I plunged my manhood between them, making us moan in pleasure.

"By the gods above.~ You're more than I imagined.~" She moaned out.

"And the night continues." I said, and started my thrusting. Her breasts felt so good against my manhood. They felt so smooth, soft and warm against it.

"Ah Ah Ah~ Yes, more. Give me more my love.~"

"Gladly." I sped up my thrusting and the pleasure increased. The Aurora was now moaning louder than before.

"I'm gonna cum baby.~" I moaned out.

She didn't hear me, because of her moaning. I sped up faster and I screamed and came all over her face and between her breasts. Ropes of my cum landed on her face and breasts and she was in pure heaven. After a few slow thrusts, I stopped and got off of her, panting a little.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked smirking.

"Very.~" She cooed and licked some of my seed. "Mmmm, you taste so good.~"

"And I'm still getting started." I said with my manhood still throbbing.

"You can still keep going?" She asked surprised.

"Yep. I can go all night long." I said.

A deep blue blush formed on her cheeks and she was trembling with excitement.

"Ready for the main event?~" I asked seductively.

"Yes! Take me now my love!~" She cried out.

I smiled and kneeled down and lined up my manhood with her womenhood. Wasting no time, I plunged my rod in her receiving moans from both of us.

"Let the fun...begin." I said.

From that, I started my thrusting, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh Oh Oh Ah Ah Ah Oh this feels so good.~" She moaned out.

"Oh yeah you feel so tight baby, so wet.~" I moaned out as well.

I grabbed her breasts and fondled with them, increasing her pleasure.

"OOOH YES!~ I LOVE YOU MY LOVE!~ YOU ARE THE ONE!~" She screamed.

I smiled and increased my thrusting, making her legs wrap around me. I lunged into her and kissed her deeply, making her kiss me back. Her wet tongue wrapped around mine and she grabbed my hair, being controlled by the unresisting pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!~" She screamed and came, with her fluids spilling out all over my legs. When she relaxed, I thrusted again, going faster than ever.

"How...can...you...keep….going?~" She moaned.

"Human...Endurance and...Stamina.~" I moaned out, with her walls massaging my rod.

Through the course of ten minutes, all that was around us was the sounds of our bodies slapping against each other, and our moans.

"I'm gonna cum Baby.~" I moaned out.

"Let it out handsome.~ Let me be filled by you.~" She said.

I brought her to a deep embrace and pounded her, making her scream, having no control over her body.

"**OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!~"** She screamed and she climaxed again.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!~" I yelled and my thick, hot seed shot into her waiting womb. I still embraced her and I thrusted slowly into her, riding out my orgasm, while she rode out hers.

_**(Clop end)**_

When it ended, I laid on her massive breasts and caught my breath, while she did the same.

"That...was...amazing." I breathed.

"I've never been rutted like that before in all of my life." The Aurora breathed out.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"I did, though it's such a shame.." She grabbed my throat and her scary appearance came. "I'm gonna have to eat you now." She said smiling deviously.

"Well, before you do, I have one thing to say."

"And what might that be?" She asked.

I quickly smirked. "Jokes on you Bitch!"

***POOF***

* * *

**(3rd person)**

"WHAT!?" She screamed in surprise, seeing that the Daniel she mated was a clone.

"HEY BITCH!" She looked up and saw Daniel coming down on her.

"**RASENGAN!"** He fired his Rasengan Jutsu into her chest making her scream in pain. She was blown off of her feet and fell to the floor.

"NOW!" Daniel shouted shouted.

Every mare in guard Armor surrounded the Aurora Raine. She hissed at each of them, and some backed away.

"She won't kill any of you. It isn't in her nature!" Daniel said to them.

They all stood their grounds, while she still hissed at them. She then focused on Daniel.

"You little RUNT!" She screamed and lunged at him.

Daniel pulled out a blow dart tube and placed the dart with her paralyzation poison and fired. The dart made contact with her and she then froze, and fell unable to move.

"Quick, get a magic cell over her!" He called out.

Celestia, Luna and Twilight came out and ignited their horns, creating a magical cell around her.

When the poison wore off, the Aurora Raine got up and tried to get out, but the magic of the cell kept her in.

"Looks like your plan worked Daniel." Celestia said smiling.

"I'm glad it did." He said.

The rest of the girls came out as well

"Nice use of using one of your Shadow clones." Twilight said.

"Thanks."

"_That was..rather very interesting of how he mates with mares."_ Celestai though with a blush forming.

"_By the moons, I've never known he was so good with mating...oh, if only it was me that he ravished."_ Luna thought with a huge blush.

"So, what do we do with her?" He asked looking at the trapped Aurora.

"The best we can do is send her back to Tatarus, where she belongs.

Hearing Tatarus, made the Aurora panic.

"NO!" She shouted, making all the ponies look at her with surprise. "Don't take me back to that horrible place!"

Daniel glared at her and walked up to her cell.

"You give us one damn reason why we shouldn't?" He growled.

"I may be vicious, but my power alone can't compare to any creature in Tatarus. I'll die out there. Please, don't send me back there. Mercy." She begged.

"Mercy? You want mercy? YOU WANT GODDAMN MERCY!?" Daniel Roared, making the ponies back up by his loud voice.

He grabbed the Aurora by the throat and squeezed hard, and his eyes changed to red dragon eyes.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED THAT INNOCENT GUARD THE OTHER NIGHT, AND FOR WHAT, JUST TO SATISFY YOUR OWN NEEDS! DID YOU SHOW ANY FUCKING MERCY TO HIM!? **WELL DID YOU!?"** He screamed.

Tears were now falling from her eyes, seeing the anger within his eyes.

"YOU DESERVE TO BE SEND BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" He threw her against the wall of her magical cell, making her wince in pain by the impact.

He turned away and slowly was about to leave, but then he heard something from her he never thought she would say.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around, a little surprised by what she said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I couldn't help myself. I just needed to survive. For so long, I've been banished from Equestria, with no chance to live here. Queen Sunburn and King Eclipse banished me to Tatarus for they way I survive. I felt so alone for over two thousand moons. I've waited for so long to return and find a mate to survive. All I ever wanted was to be loved and cared, but nopony ever gave me a chance. I never meant any harm to anypony." She cried into her hands, leaking with her tears.

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

Everyone on the room was silent for a bit. Some of the ponies had tears in their eyes by her story, along with Luna, and Celestia.

I was confused, and hurt at the same time, knowing her story. I never thought she could be in so much pain.

"Celestia…" She looked at me. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Through her tears, and through her voice, yes." She answered.

I looked back at her, seeing her brumble apart in her sadness. Finally, I made my next move.

"Release her."

The ponies gasped.

"What!? After what she tried to do to you, and after what she did to that guard!?" Rainbow asked shocked.

"Celestia, release her." I said not listening to Rainbow.

Silence fell, until I saw the cage disappearing.

The Aurora Raine looked in confusion to why the cage was gone, and then she looked at me, while I walked up to her and kneeled to her height.

"Daniel?" She asked.

I didn't respond, but I brought her into an embrace, catching her off guard.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

More tears fell from her eyes and she hugged me back tightly, wailing, and saying sorry over and over. I felt so bad for her.

The ponies around me were looking at me with shock, while the Princesses were smiling a little.

I broke the hug and smiled a little at her.

"But...why? Why would you forgive me so easily?" She asked sniffing.

I held up my locket and opened it, showing her the picture of me and my mother. "Because I know what it's like to be alone. When my mother and grandfather died, I was alone in my world. All I ever wanted was a chance to be happy again, and when I came to Equestria, I found it again." I smiled. "And I know, you can too, if you can forgive yourself for what you did."

The Aurora was shocked to my story, knowing I felt the pain she felt for so long.

"I did. I never wanted to do anything like that ever again." She whimpered.

I smiled and patted her shoulder. "I know the ponies around us now will probably accept your forgiveness."

She looked at the ponies around her and to Luna and Celestia. She got up and walked over to them and bowed. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia...I'm so sorry for everything I did tonight, and for what I did the other night. I know you'll probably never accept my forgiveness, but I want to show you how awful I feel. I stand down before you two."

Silence fell, and then the two smiled. The kneeled down and hugged her, catching her off guard.

"Despite everything that happened tonight and from before, we forgive you." Celestia said.

"If Daniel has forgiven you, we will as well." Luna said.

Tears fell from the Aurora's eyes and she returned the embrace, crying with tears of joy, happy to have be given another chance.

I smiled, seeing her changing before my eyes.

"_**You did well Daniel."**_ Kasai said smiling.

"_Thanks Kasai."_ I said in my mind.

The three broke the embrace and smiled at each other.

The Aurora face the main six and frowned. "I'm sorry to you all as well. I'm sorry for putting you loved ones in danger."

"If the princesses and Daniel forgives you, then I accept your apology." Twilight said smiling.

"Ah guess everypony deserves ah second chance." AJ said smiling a little.

"I..forgive you too." Fluttershy said.

"Now that we're friends, I'm gonna throw you a 'I accept you apology' party!" Pinkie said and hugged her.

The Aurora looked at me, while I smiled. "Just Pinkie being Pinkie, you'll get used to it."

She smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you as well darling." Rarity said.

"As long as you don;t try to eat our friends, we're cool." Rainbow said.

The Aurora smiled a little and nodded. "I promise I'll never eat your friends ever again."

I smiled, happy this whole mess is now cleared up.

"Well, everypony, let's get some sleep." I said.

We all nodded and headed for our proper rooms.

When me, and Aj entered and closed the door, the Aurora went through like a ghost.

"If you don't mind...can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked blushing.

"Hold on Partner. We forgive ya, but that-" I cut AJ off and smiled a little.

"It's okay AJ. I understand you're trying to protect me." I faced The Aurora. "You know what the consequences will be if you try to harm me in any way correct?"

She nodded, knowing she will be sent to Tatarus if she tried to kill me.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright then. AJ, you can sleep with Pip for tonight."

"Ya sure this is ah good idea?" She asked.

"I trusted all of you so far when I came ot this world, so trust me now." I said smiling.

"Well...alright then." AJ Said smiling a little.

She walked over to the bed Pip was sleeping in and quietly climbed in and fell asleep.

I walked over to my own bed and climbed in. I looked back at the Aurora and saw she was nervouse.

"Come on." I said patting the bed.

She slowly walked over and climbed into the bed.

I pulled the covers over, keeping us warm. As I about to fall asleep, I heard her crying a little.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm just so happy you gave me a chance…" She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes shining. "Thank you."

I smiled and embraced her in a warm, friendly manner. "Anytime...uh…"

"Aurora...call me Aurora." She said smiling.

I smiled as well. "Okay then, Aurora it is. Anyway, anytime Aurora. Everyone deserves a chance, and I know you changed, and will live happily here in Equestria."

She nuzzled my neck lovingly, with her smile never leaving. "I know I will, and i have you to thank for that." She looked up at me and kissed me deeply, surprising me, but I kissed her back. I felt her tongue gently brush against mine. I knew she needed this, because she never felt this loved in so long.

Aurora broke this kiss and nuzzled into me again.

"Goodnight Daniel." She whispered.

"Goodnight Aurora." I whispered while stroking her flowing hair, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Special thanks to Dante Watterson for the Idea of the Aurora Raine. See you all later in the next chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: You are who you are**

* * *

A few days have passed since I was able to defeat a rare creature known as an Aurora Raine. I'll tell you, I had a major close call with her. I'll admit she is a beautiful creature, that is until she reveals her fangs and claws and tries to eat me. After what happened, I found out about her past, and I forgave her sins, and a new future now holds for her. All in all, I'm glad I didn't become her dinner. The last thing I ever want to do in my life is to get eaten.

Anyways, a new day has dawned over Ponyville. After the crazy events that have been happening to me for a while, I need some time to myself. You know, relax. Twilight and the others agreed to the idea and let me at least have a day to myself. Happily, everyone was busy and Pip was at school.

I myself was just having a calm, peaceful walk down the town. I decided to take a short nap near the park, because I enjoy taking naps in the open fields that are peaceful. I was listening to my music as well while enjoying myself.

**(****Falling inside the Black by Skillet)**

Skillet was one of my favorite bands of all time. I have all of their music and listen to all of them. I found a good spot at the field at the edge of the path and laid against the tree trunk. I nodded my head a little, following the beat of my music, while I slid down and closed my eyes. Even though I enjoy hanging with my friends and the other ponies in the town, I usually like to enjoy my time by myself.

My head bobbing stopped a little while I was feeling at peace. Then, my earbuds were then taken off of my head.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw a unicorn mare levitating my earbuds and placing them in her ears. Her head slowly bobbed and then went out and followed the beat of the music.

She looked familiar to me. Wait, her blue lightning mane, her shades, her cutie mark...of course. It's Vinyl Scratch.

She took out my earbuds and gave them back to me.

"Very interesting taste of music you choose." She said smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks. I listen to mostly rock or anything else that agrees with me." I said. "You're Vinyl Scratch right? The mare from my party about a month ago right?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember me."

"I can remember anyone's name when I meet them."

"That's cool. You doing well?" She asked sitting next to me.

"If you take out fighting against a Vironous, a pack of Timberwolves, being kidnapped, and fighting off a crazy lust Aurora Raine, I'm doing okay." I joked.

"Yikes. Are you a magnet to attracting danger and action?" She joked while chuckling.

I gave off a chuckle myself. "Hope not."

"So what are you doing out here by yourself? You're usually with Twilight and the others?" She asked.

"I'm taking a day to myself. I've been exhausted the last few weeks of this crazy phenomenon, and wanted some time to myself." I explained.

"I see. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Nah. You're okay. Besides, I never gotten a chance to talk to you when I first met you." I said smiling.

"Sweet. If you don't mind, would it be okay if you can tell me what kind of music you humans listen to?"

"I don't see why not." I answered shrugging. "We humans kinda listen to whatever you ponies listen to I think. We listen to Classic, jazz, rock, country, anything we like to listen to."

"That's cool. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to mostly rock, and Japanese music. I go crazy if I listen to classic, country or jazz twenty four seven. I like getting my blood going with rock."

"What's Japanese?"

"It's a different language from a country called Japan. There are a lot of different languages for humans to learn, depending on what they want to learn, but I focus on plain English and Japanese." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Do you have any music on Japanese by any chance? I want to hear what it sounds like."

I smiled. "Sure." I scrolled through my Iphone, and found one of my favorites.

**(Play Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK)**

Immediately, burst of powerful beats of the electric guitar and drums filled the earbuds as we listened to the song. As the Lyrics kicked in, Vinyl arched a brow.

I chuckled. "I know it sounds a little unusual at first, but over time, you get used to it."

"Can you understand this?"

"Yep. I listened to this song ever since I was a teen, around sixteen. I didn't know the Lyrics, and understood the language back then, but it was still awesome to listen to."

After hearing through more of the song, Vinyl started tapping her hoof, starting to enjoy that song now.

"Very interesting. Even though it was unusual at first, still pretty cool to listen to." She said handing my earbud back.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my music studio shop?"

"You own a shop here in Ponyville?"

"Yep. Come on, I'll show you." She said getting up.

Meh, might as well. I got up from my spot and followed Vinyle to her shop. After walking through ponyville, we stopped at a music shop with two music notes and a blue electric Guitar banner on it.

"Welcome to The beating Note." She said.

"Nice name." I said.

"Thanks. Come on in." She said and opened the door.

We entered and I was already impressed. There were hundreds of guitars, drums, and other instruments all over. There were a few headsets, P-Pods, and some sound booth rooms.

"Woah, this is impressive Vinyl." I said in awe.

"Thanks. I worked really hard on this shop, getting it up to its rocking glory." She said.

"What's with the sound booths you have?"

"Usually Ponies would like to come here and play songs they create. If they play amazing, I record their music and pay them." She explained.

"That's really cool."

"You know, I never gotten a chance to hear more singing from you ever since the party. Do you think you can play me something?"

I smiled. "Sure. I would really like that." I stepped into the booth and saw some guitars and a drum set inside, ready to be used.

"Are you gonna be doing just Guitar?" Vinyl asked through the mic.

"Nope. I'm gonna be playing all of them." I said smirking.

"Huh?"

I crossed my fingers and shouted. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Two cones were created, and Vinyl looked shocked.

"What in the name of Celestia!?"

"Pretty cool huh? I got this power a few weeks ago. Comes in handy." Each of my clones went to their proper instruments while I took the black guitar.

"Okay Vinyl, get ready, because it's time for me to rock this place." I said smiling. "Hit It!"

**(Play Circus for a psycho by Skillet)**

My clone tapped the drum set a little, and then my second clone started playing his guitar. After a bit, I started singing.

_Psycho psycho, go, go, go_

_Psycho, psycho here we go_

_You push until I break_

_And the anger turns to rage_

_Why can't you just leave me alone_

_Got your finger on the trigger_

_You think that you're the winner_

_You're gonna get kicked off of your throne_

_You think you're gonna hurt me_

_Get ready to get dirty_

_You created this beast inside_

_Pull the noose tighter_

_And lift a little higher_

_Because you're killing me slow_

_I ain't ready to die_

_Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone:** _(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone: **_(Psycho, here we go)_

Vinyle was watching in amazement as she continued watching me and the clones play in perfect sync.

_Psycho, here we go_

_Everybody down_

_Gonna burn it to the ground_

_Can't keep this beast inside_

_Never again, never again_

_You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone: **_(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone: **_(Psycho, here we go)_

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

_You think you're gonna hurt me_

_Get ready to get dirty_

_Gonna burn this place to the ground_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_It's time to ride my circus for a psycho_

_Never again, never again_

_You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Round and round we go, look below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone: **_(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

**Clone: **_(Psycho, here we go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

_Circus for a psycho_

**All: **_(Psycho, here we go)_

After the music slowly faded, the clones dropped their instruments and disappeared. I stepped out of the booth, and Vinyl was looking at me with amazement and shock.

"That...was...AWESOME!" She shouted. "That was the best one I've ever gotten."

"You were recording?" I asked.

"How can I not? This song is gonna reach a new level of heights. Thank you so much for playing Daniel." She said smiling.

"Anytime. If you want, I can come visit from time to time and play more. I have plenty of songs to sing."

Her face beamed in excitement. "That'll be awesome."

Suddenly, my stomach growled.

Vinyl giggled. "Looks like someone's a little hungry."

"A little. All that singing worked up an appetite for me."

"How about we go grab a bite? A little thank you for playing that awesome song."

I smiled. "Sure, I would like that."

The two of us left the shop and she locked it behind her, and placed the 'closed' sign on it. The two of us had a good time, we ate, chatted and I talked to her about Earth. She explained to how she got her Cutie mark, and when. After we ate, we left and decided to go back to the shop.

"Thank you for spending time with me Daniel. It's not everyday anypony would hang out with me." Vinyl said.

I arched a brow at her. "Why say that? You're a great pony to hang out with?"

She tensed a little and looked away. "It's...a little personal."

There was definitely something off, but I decided not to push her to telling em what it is.

"If this is something you don't want to share, I understand." I said smiling.

She looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh look, it's the freak." A mare voice said.

We stopped and saw three mares coming towards us.

"What do you three want?" Vinyl asked growling.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Bullies who can't take a hint." She answered.

"I see."

"Who's this handsome stallion?" A blue one asked smiling at me.

"Daniel." I greeted.

"Oh, you must be the human we heard about." A green mare said.

"I get that a lot." I said placing my hands in my pockets.

"Why are you hanging out with that freak instead of hanging with proper mares?" A yellow one asked.

"For your information, Vinyl is my friend." I said with a hint of anger.

"You would really hang out with this demon?" The green one asked.

"Demon?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" The yellow one asked smirking.

"Shut up!" Vinyl shouted.

"Do you even wonder why she even wears those shades?" The blue mare asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

She grabbed me and spun me around to face her, while her horn ignited. "This is WHY!" She tore Vinyls shades off and threw them to the ground.

"NO!"

I was shocked to what I was seeing...her eyes...they were red. A beautiful shade of bright red.

Vinyl stepped back, while tears started to form.

"Vinyl…" I said stepping forward, but she turned around and ran off, crying her eyes out.

"VINYL COMEBACK!" I shouted, but she didn't listen and kept running.

My heart fell apart, seeing her run off on sadness, humiliation and fear. I now understood why nopony wanted to be with her...because of her eyes.

"So stud, wanna come hang with us?" The blue mare asked tracing her finger around my chest.

My anger rose, seeing that these mares humiliated my friend.

_SLAP_

I slapped her with sheer force, making her drop to the ground. I never would hit a girl, but doing it because they humiliated my friend is a different story.

"How dare you Humiliate Vinyl like that! What the hell is the matter with you three!?" I shouted. I grabbed Vinyls shades and glared at the girls. "She may be different from all of you, but you're forgetting something. I'm different as well. I'm a human, not a pony. I will not tolerate ponies who will hurt my friends." I turned around and ran off to where Vinyl might be.

I stopped at the music shop and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Vinyl!?" I shouted knocking. "Come on, open up, We need to talk."

No answer.

"*Sigh* Sorry Vinyl, but I have no choice." I placed my hands on the lock and melted it with my fire chakra. I opened the door and looked around to see where Vinyl might be. I then heard sobbing and weeping coming from another room. I walked over to the source and saw a door that said 'Main office'. This might be her office.

I opened the door and saw Vinyl in a corner, crying her eyes out. It tore my heart apart, seeing her like this.

"Vinyl." She shot her head up and looked at me, but shielded away.

"Don't look at me!" She said. "I'm nothing but a demon."

I walked up to her and kneeled down. I placed a hands on her shoulders. "Vinyl look at me."

She didn't and kept her eyes away from mine.

"Look at me." I said softly, but firmly.

She slowly looked into my eyes, while I looked into hers.

"Now you know the truth to why I wear my shades. Every time somepony looks at me while they see my eyes, they think of me as a demon, a freak." She said and cried again.

I pulled her to a warm embrace, catching her off guard. "You're not a demon, neither a freak Vinyl. You're my friend."

"W..what?" She whispered.

"I know it feels scary to be different, but you are who you are. You're a special mare Vinyl."

"What makes me special?" She asked.

I looked into her red eyes again and smiled. "You're beautiful red eyes is what makes you special."

She looked at me in shock while a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"You think...they're beautiful?"

"I would never lie to you Vinyl. Your eyes are incredible. The color, the shine to them. It doesn't matter what they look like, what really counts, is that you're very special inside and out."

Tears started falling from her red eyes again. She tried her hardest to not sob again, but it wasn't good to hold it in. I brought her to another embrace, and whispered. "Let it out Vinyl. I'm here for you."

She hugged me tightly and sobbed, getting all of that sadness and pain off of her chest. I sat there and held her, shushing her, trying my best to calm her down.

I couldn't believe ponies would reject her because of her eyes. I know she may be different, but that doesn't matter. Everypony should be treated equally, with care, friendship and love.

After her crying died down, she looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you so much Daniel. Nopony has ever said anything like that to me."

I smiled. "I'll be here for you Vinyl. I'll be there for any friend that needs me."

She then surprised me by lunging into me and kissing me on the lips. It caught me off guard, but I wasn't surprised by it. I got kissed by many mares, so I'm used to it.

She broke the kiss and went wide eyed. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Daniel. I didn't mean to do that. I-" I cut her off and kissed her back, shocking her, but she melted into the kiss. I knew she needed this moment. I knew she needed someone to be there for her at this moment.

Vinyl wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against my lips.

I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue to enter, while my arms wrapped around her waist. Her tongue brushed against mine, and explored my mouth, while I explored hers.

Through our kissing, she let out a few soft moans. I knew from this, she was now feeling better about this problem.

Our kiss broke five minutes later, leaving a strand of saliva connected to us.

She smiled and nuzzled into my chest. "Thank you Daniel."

I smiled and stroked her mane. "You're welcome Vinyl."

"Umm..since I kissed you...does this mean…"

I knew she thought she was now in my herd, but I chuckled. "I won't push you to join my herd if you're not comfortable with it Vinyl."

She smiled and sighed a little. Our hug broken and I smiled at her.

"If you want to join my herd, I'll give you some time to think about it, but the decision is up to you." I said. I walked to the door and looked back at her once more. "If you ever need me, you know I'll be there for you." I winked at her, making her blush, and I left the shop.

* * *

**(Vinyl POV)**

I stood there, in my office alone, processing what happened. Daniel wasn't freaked out by my eyes...and said they're beautiful. The only pony in my life that wasn't freaked out by my eyes was Octavia, but she was the only pony in my life that cared. However, ever since Daniel found out, he didn't call me a demon, neither a freak. He saw my eyes beautiful, and saw me for who I was.

I smiled while tears of joy, and a blush was on my face, and cherished that moment he and I shared.

Daniel...thank you.

* * *

**Another Chapter done. Thank you all so much. You guys are awesome for enjoying my story. It's far from done. Far too much to write. I'll keep going until my story is finished to the very end. See you all later in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Clash of the Griffon**

* * *

After having a day to myself, things were back to normal. I've been getting word from Aurora in Canterlot from time to time, saying that she misses me, and wishes I visit soon. Funny thing, she even adds winks to her letters. Probably because she catches me fancy.

After Hanging with Vinyl, and learning about her eyes, we agreed to keep this our secret, until she's ready to show my friends. For the past few days, I came and visited Vinyl from time to time to check on her and to play some songs I knew. I played some songs such as the song I played from the party and the song I played for the children a few weeks ago, and some others. She's been acting a little nervous around me the last few days, probably thinking over to weather or not to join my herd. Like I said to her, it's her decision.

"HA!"

"YA!"

"HA!"

THUD

SMASH

I was out in the fields with Rainbow Dash, keeping up on our training. She's been doing pretty well. Her focus, agility, patience, and strength have increased greatly. She's proving to be a greater challenge every time we spar together.

Rainbow threw a punch, but I caught it, and smirked. I threw a jab under her arm, but she quickly caught it and twisted me, making me fall to the floor. She jumped in the air and tried to pin me down, but I moved quickly and rolled out of the way.

I quickly did some hand seals. **"Mental Style: Psycho Cut!"** I swung my arm and let out a pink blade attack. Rainbow saw this and quickly moved out of the way, avoiding the attack just in time.

"Let's see you handle me, when you can't even see!" She pumped her wings with great power and dirt started kicking up. Through her wings pumping with force, the dirt builded up and a dirt cloud was around me, and blinded my eyes.

She probably knew I can't fight when I can't see, but she's wrong. It takes more than eyesight and a good arm to be a capable warrior. I closed my eyes and waited. I used my other senses, my hearing, the vibrations of the ground. Silence fell, but I kept listening.

…

…

…

…

_snap_

I heard the sound of a twig snapping from my right and knew that's where she was. I quickly turned and did some hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Pillar Thrust!"** Water shot up from below her and threw her up into the air, catching her by surprise. I felt some of the water splash on my eyes, cleaning off the dirt. After the last grain of dirt was gone, I opened my eyes, smirking.

I looked up and saw Rainbow trying to drain out the water on her clothing and in her fur. Taking this chance, I jumped up and did a few punches and kicks, catching her by surprise.

Rainbow fell to the ground, now exhausted, while I landed on the ground, panting a little.

Rainbow got up in her sitting position and looked up at me smiling a little.

"Great work today Rainbow. You're getting a lot stronger. Keep this up, and you'll probably surpass me." I said smiling.

"Thanks, though it would have been fair if you didn't use your water style jutsu moves." She said getting the last bit of water off.

"Like I said, your opponents will possess different powers and abilities, and you must be ready to what they have. Always focus on their strengths and weaknesses in their power, and use this to your advantage." I explained.

"I guess you're right on that." She said, and then offered her hand to me.

I smiled and took it to help her up, but then she surprised me by pulling me to the ground, rolling me and pinning me down, with her on top of me.

"Haha, I can't believe you fell for that." She said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, well two can play at this game." I said smirking.

I grabbed her wrists and using my body weight, I rolled the two of us over and pinned her to the ground, with me now on top.

"Getting excited are we big boy?" She asked smirking.

"HUH!?" I asked blushing. What are you talking abo-woah!" She rolled me over again and pinned me once more.

"Oh, you're in for it now." I said.

We wrestled for a bit until we went a little far off from our spot. We went over the edge of the hill and started rolling. We finally stopped and we laughed together.

"Hahaha! Man, I never had that much fun a in a while." Rainbow said with her on top of me.

"I hear you." I said chuckling a little.

After our laughter died down, Rainbow got up, but then winced a little.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I must have pulled a muscle in my wing a little." She said rubbing her outer wing.

"Would you like me to give you a massage? It can help relax the pain?" I asked.

Her cheeks went bright crimson. "You...would do that?"

"Sure. I took a few massage classes back on earth." I said shrugging.

"I...I guess that would be nice." She said looking away.

"Alright. Now, sit down." I said.

She sat in a criss cross position and I sat behind her.

"Now, extend your wings and try to relax." I said cracking my knuckles.

As said and done, she opened her wings and I gently applied pressure to each of them, causing her to gasp.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...k-keep going." She whispered.

I shrugged and moved my fingers around her wings. They felt very soft and ticklish to my touch. "Tell me where your pain is most intense."

"A little low." She said.

I moved my fingers down a little.

"A little lower."

I moved again.

"A little more."

As I made it to the center of her wings, she gasped again.

"Oh, man, you're definitely in the right place."

"I can feel the muscles around in this area really tightened. Just relax, and I'll get it loose." I started moving my thumbs in small circles, and already I felt the muscles loosen, but I was also hearing Rainbow...moan?

"You okay Rainbow?" I asked.

"Uh, y-yeah." He said.

I shrugged it off and continued massaging her wings. As I did, her muscles started to relax, but also receiving more moans from her.

"_Why is she moaning?"_ I thought to myself.

After another minute, the muscles on her wings were finally relaxed and I took my hands away.

"how do your wings feel now?" I asked.

Rainbow stretched her wings and gave them a few good flaps. "Wow, my wings feel awesome. It's like they were rejuvenated. Thanks Daniel." She said smiling.

"Anytime Rainbow." I replied smiling as well.

"Where did you learn to do massages that well?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I never received any training on massages at all. Guess it just comes to me." I explained.

"Man. What kind of amazing talents do you have?"

I chuckled. "I'm not sure Rainbow."

She chuckled as well. Silence fell for a while, until Rainbow spoke again. "Hey, you wanna visit Cloudsdale?"

"The cloud city not to far from us?"

"Yeah. I can show you around my home."

I smiled. "I think that's a great idea." My smile left me. "However, there is a problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't walk on clouds like you can." I answered.

"That's okay. We can head over to Twilight's place and she can cast you with a cloudwalking spell."

"She can do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. That's why she's the most talented unicorn in Ponyville."

I chuckled. "Never thought Twi can pull something like that."

"You'll be surprised what Twi is capable of. Anyway, let's get to the Library so we can get to Cloudsdale."

"Right." I said getting up.

"Wanna race to the Library?" She asked smirking.

I smirked back. "You're on, but no wings."

"Fine." We got into a crouching position.

"Ready…" She started.

"Set..-"

"GO!" I shouted and sprinted off, gaining a head start.

"Hey no fair!" She shouted and ran after me.

"You gotta do whatever it takes to win Skittles." I taunted.

"Okay, then." She smirked and then started flying.

"Hey, I said no wings!" I shouted.

"You gotta do whatever it takes to win big boy." She taunted.

"Oh, wanna play like that huh?" I asked. I quickly did some hand seals.

"**Mental Style: Psychic Wrap!"**

Pink aura wrapped around her wings and she fell to the ground.

"See ya Skittles!" I taunted and ran off laughing.

I ran faster and finally reached ponyville.

"_Just a little more."_ I thought. I saw the library, dead ahead. Suddenly, I heard wind swishing in the back. I turned to look, but then-

BASH

CRASH

Me, along with Rainbow collided and bashed through the door and crashed into the wall of the Library, causing some of the books to fall on top of us.

"Ah. Yeesh Rainbow. Must you always bash into me?" I asked getting a book off of my head.

Rainbow popped her head from the pile of books covering her. "Hey, you were the one who binded my wings."

"You were the one who were using her wings, even when I told you not to use them."

"You got a head start."

"AHEM!"

We stopped arguing and looked at Twilight, who was tapping her hoof while her arms were crossed.

"Oh, hey Twilight." Rainbow said.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"We came by if you can cats the cloudwalking spell on Daniel. I want to show him around Cloudsdale." Rainbow explained.

"Okay, but what's the idea of ramming into my home and the books I just shelved on the floor?" She asked.

"Oh, well, we were racing, and them Rainbow came up at a fast pace and collided with me. Sorry Twi." I said sheepishly while scratching my head.

Twilight sighed. "It's okay, but don't do it again, alright?"

"Promise."

"Alright. Now, you said you needed me to cats the cloudwalking spell so Rainbow can show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Alright then. Hold still." Her horn glowed lavender and a lavender aura surrounded me and I was starting to feel kinda funny.

After the aura faded, Twilight smiled. "That should do it. You should now walk on clouds. The effect will last for only four hours."

I smiled. "Thank Twi. Come on Rainbow." I said and the two of us left. I did some hand seals and bit my thumbs and then thrusted my hand into the ground.

"**Fire Summoning Jutsu!"**

A red light appeared and Kasai emerged from the light. He lowered his head and I climbed onto his neck.

"Wanna lift or prefer flying with your wings?" I asked.

"Nah. I'll just fly with my wings." She said flapping her wings.

I nodded. "Let's go Kasai."

"**As you Wish."** He said and started flapping his lava wings. The two of us got off the ground and we followed Rainbow to the cloud city.

The feeling of the wind blowing in my face felt incredible. I felt so alive, and free. I never knew this feeling could even be felt by humans. True we flown in planes, and do air surfing, but this was totally different than anything I've ever felt.

"Awesome isn't it?" I heard Rainbow ask.

"It's amazing. I never knew flying through the sky like this can make me feel so alive. I really wish I have my own wings now." I said.

Rainbow chuckled. "Yeah, some ponies feel like that. Look, that's Cloudsdale just up ahead!"

I looked ahead and saw the cloud city just up ahead. I saw many pegasi flying around, some working and some moving clouds.

Me and Rainbow landed on a cloud and I hopped off of Kasai, and truth to Twilight's word and magic, I landed on the cloud. Kasia then vanished into thin air.

"Welcome to Cloudsdale Daniel." Rainbow said smiling.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." I said in awe.

"Glad you think so. Come on, I'll show you around." She said and started walking to the city, with me following suit.

As we entered the city, many of the Pegasi looked at me and started whispering to each other.

"What's up with them whispering?" I asked.

"They heard a lot about you. They're just checking you out." Rainbow explained.

"Lord almighty, I'm starting to become a celebrity." I groaned.

Rainbow chuckled.

"Daniel!"

I stopped and turned to see Derpy.

"Derpy. Long time no see!" I called out waving.

She flew up to me and embraced me.

"It's so good to see you again." I said smiling.

"It's so good to see you as well." She replied smiling.

"How've you been?"

"Been doing okay. I've been keeping up with my job as a mailmare, working in Cloudsdale, and taking care of my little muffin." She explained.

"Little muffin? You have a daughter?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. Her name's Dinky."

"How come she's not with you?"

"She's not a pegasus like me. She's a unicorn. Which is why I live in a house on the ground."

"So, you're married?"

A small frown formed on her lips. "Not really…"

"Derpy?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it."

I smiled. "I understand. You can tell me when you're ready."

She smiled. "Thanks.

"Hey look boys." A male voice said. We turned and saw three stallions.

"It's Rainbow Crash and the Cross eyed freak." One taunted and they laughed.

"What do you want Dumb-Bell?" Rainbow growled.

"Just flying by and saw you and the crossed eyed freak talking to him." Dumb-Belle explained, while my rage was growing within my very heart. "You must be Daniel Blaze, the human we've been hearing about."

"Yeah." I replied crossing my arms.

"Why are you hanging with these losers and not with the cool boys?" Dumb-Bell asked smirking.

"For your information, these losers are my friends." I said growling a little.

"You would seriously hang with Rainbow Crash, and this crossed eyed wannabe freak?" He asked gesturing to Derpy. "Look at her, she has pathetic eyes."

"No...my eyes are not pathetic." Derpy whimpered, almost at the verge of tears.

"Save it freak. Nopony wants you around because you're such a clutz." One said.

"Nice one Score." Dumb-Bell said and the three laughed.

My blood was boiling in rage, and my teeth were grinding.

"Stop...please." Derpy pleaded now crying.

"Awww, does the wettle baby want her bottle?" Bell mocked and the three were laughing harder.

Soon, I couldn't hold it any longer. I had enough of these assholes. I grabbed Dumb-Bell by the throat and slammed him by the wall without remorse. The other two stopped laughing and looked at me with shock, while Rainbow was smirking.

"You better listen very carefully you asshole. I don't take lightly to ponies who bother, bully or harass my friends, especially Derpy." I growled with my eyes changing dragon red, adding more fear to the pegasus. "If I see you or your friends harass my friends again, I swear to Celestia, I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." I pulled him closer, letting him see the rage within my eyes. "Got it?"

Bell was now trembling in fear. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Tell that to Derpy. You have five seconds." I growled creating a Rasengan.

He turned to Derpy, who still had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Derpy!"

I huffed in response, and threw him near Score and his other friend. "Now beat it!"

"L-l-let's get outta here!" Dumb-Bell and his friends ran off as fast as their legs could carry them.

I sighed, starting to calm down. "All talk and no bite. Pathetic." I turned back to Derpy and walked over to her and kneeled down. "Are you okay Derpy?"

She nodded and sniffed.

I pulled her into an embrace. "Don't listen to those assholes. You're a special, lovely and amazing mare."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I smiled and tightened my embrace, while Rainbow smiled. After our hug broken, we smiled at each other.

"Thank you again Daniel." She said.

"Anytime." I said.

She then leaned forward and kissed my cheek, making me blush a little, and her blushing madly.

"I-I-I-I gotta go Bye!" She quickly said and took off accidentally bumped into a pillar, but flew off.

"Hehehe, I guess Derpy is taking a liking to you Daniel." Rainbow said.

I smiled. "I guess so.

"Come on. There's a lot I want to show you." She said and took off running.

I laughed and followed her.

* * *

**(An Hour later)**

Rainbow showed me around Cloudsdale. It was really impressive. She showed me how everything works here in the city, the tournaments that occur here, and she was even showing me around a whether factory, where whether is actually made.

"This room is where the Pegasi create the clouds." She explained as we moved into another room.

"This is really impressive. I wish we humans can control whether like you guys can." I said.

"Humans don't control whether?" She asked surprised.

I shook my head. "No. It moves on its own. We only predict what the whether will be." I explained.

"Man, that sounds really easy. Wish whether here controls on it own."

"Believe me Rainbow. You should be lucky you pegasi can control the whether."

"Why?"

"Whether on earth can be dangerous, creating violent storms, tornadoes, typhoons, hurricanes, and earthquakes."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Woah."

"Like I said, you pegasi are lucky you can control whether."

"I see. Anyway. I have one more place I want to show you."

She took me to an area where liquid rainbow were being made.

"This is where we make the Rainbows. Pretty cool huh?"

I looked at the colorful liquid. "Is this stuff edible?"

She then smirked. "Yeah. It's very edible."

I dunk my finger into the rainbow liquid and took a taste. I didn't taste anything...but then I felt my tongue burning. From that, I heard Rainbow laughing.

"Pretty spicy, but not enough. Thanks for letting me have a taste Rainbow." I said smirking.

She looked at me in shock. "How can you handle something spicy like the rainbow liquid?"

"Ptt, please. This liquid is nowhere comparison to the Carolina Reaper I had back on earth." I said chuckling.

"The Carolina Reaper?"

"The hottest pepper to be known on earth. It can reach up to two point two million SHU. I've had it many times with my grandfather. It was hot as hell when I first tried it, but after eating so many during my years, It wasn't that bad." I explained.

Her face had shock all over it again. "One little pepper that hot? Damn, never knew you can eat something that spicy."

"It took some practice." I then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I just tasted the Rainbow. Back on Earth, we humans created this candy called Skittles. It's candy that comes in little bits and comes in different flavors, such as grape, cherry, orange, lime, and lemon. They also hold a slogan called 'Taste the Rainbow." I explained.

Rainbow then laughed. "That's so funny. Is that why you were calling me Skittles?"

"Yeah. I can stop calling you that if you want."

"Nah. I kinda like the name."

I smiled.

"YOU!" We turned and saw a griffon wearing a black shirt with a skull crossed with two bones and blue ripped short jeans.

"Gilda." Rainbow growled.

"Another bully I presume?" I asked glaring at the griffon.

"Yeah. She caused a lot of trouble back at ponyville a couple months ago."

"Should have known you would be here." Gilda said, and then looked at me. "What are you? Some kind of hairless monkey?"

"I'm a human. My name is Daniel Blaze." I greeted still glaring at her.

"Just nice, you're hanging out with another loser." Gilda said to Rainbow.

"Daniel is not a loser compared to you!" Rainbow shouted.

"You're so useless Rainbow. You were cool the first time, but now you're just a loser just like the other worthless ponies at the pathetic town."

"HEY!" She turned to me. "I don't take lightly to those who think my friends are worthless!"

"Is this loser your new coltfriend Rainbow?"

Her face burned bright crimson. "He is not, and he's not a loser Bird brain!"

Gildas yellow eyes narrowed and she growled. "You know what happened to those who call me that." She charged to attack Rainbow, but my fight flight mode kicked in and I moved forward and gave her a kick to the stomach, making her fall back on the ground.

"Daniel?" Rainbow asked.

I took off my sword and handed it to Rainbow. "Hold this."

She gently took the sword while Gilda was getting up.

"You have a lot of nerve kicking me dweeb." She growled rubbing her stomach.

"If anypony wants to bring harm to my friends, they'll have to answer to me!" I shouted.

"Very well. I'll just tear you apart first." She said getting into her battle stance.

"Rainbow, stand back. I don't want you to get hurt." I said getting into my battle stance.

She nodded and flew back a little, getting out of the way of the crossfire.

* * *

**(3rd person. Play ****Geometry Dash - Hexagon Force****)**

"Alright monkey, let's see what you can do." Gilda taunted.

"Be careful what you wish for bird brain." Daniel taunted back.

Gilda screeched/roared and charged at Daniel. She rose her claws up and did a swipe attack.

Daniel dodged the attack and threw a punch to her face, making her fall to the ground. He jumped back and waited for the next attack.

Gilda slowly got up, and rubbed her face. She felt blood trickling down her beak. She smirked and wiped the blood off. "Not bad dweeb. Guess I underestimated you."

"Never underestimate your opponent." He said.

Gilda charged at him and threw punches and kicks at the young warrior. They were pretty fast, but not fast enough. Daniel dodged each of the attacks and blocked some of the punches with his arms.

Gilda rose her claws again and slashed Daniels left arm, making him yell in pain. She rose her fist and punched him in the face, making him fall back.

Daniel slowly got up and looked at his arm, which was shredded a little. Blood was pouring from his wound, and some of his skin was hanging from his arm.

"_Dammit, those claws of hers are sharp as hell. I better be careful. With sharp claws like that, she can easily shred me to pieces."_ Daniel thought growling in pain.

"How do you like that monkey?" Gilda taunted.

"THAT DOES IT BIRD BRAIN!" Rainbow roared and charged.

"NO RAINBOW!" Daniel shouted, making her stop in her tracks. "This is my battle. I don't want you to get hurt. Let me handle this."

"Daniel…" Rainbow muttered.

Daniel smiled and gave her a thumbs up with his good arm. "Trust me."

Rainbow was still unsure, but she nodded and she hanged back.

"Ready to be shredded dweeb?" Gilda taunted.

"I'm far from done Gilda." Daniel said and charged at her.

Gilda charged as well, and rose her claws to shred the young warrior, but Daniel dodged the attacks, and threw a punch into her stomach. She stumbled back and growled.

"You're gonna pay for that monkey!" She screamed and charged again.

She let out series of punches and kicks and swipes again, but Daniel dodged the attacks.

As Daniel continued dodging, he looked into her eyes and was shocked to what he was seeing. He saw tears falling from her eyes. He even saw pain, shame and misery within her yellow eyes.

"_Is she...crying"_ Daniel thought.

Daniel ducked and dodged a right hook by Gilda. He threw his fist up for an uppercut and landed a direct hit under her chin.

She landed on the ground and moaned in pain. She slowly got and then let out the loudest screech/roar she ever produced.

"_This is not good."_ Daniel thought.

"_**Daniel, you must finish her off with Rasengan before she gets out of hand."**_ Kasai said in my head.

"_Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her."_ Daniel said in his head.

"_**Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. You must finish her now."**_

I nodded. _"Okay. Time to finish this."_ He held his hand out and focused his chakra and formed his signature jutsu. He charged at the griffon with everything he had.

Gilda turned and saw the human running to her with a blue swirling sphere in his hand.

"**Rasengan!"** Daniel shouted and landed a direct hit in her chest, making her scream in pain.

"_I'm sorry Gilda, but you brought this upon yourself."_ Daniel thought. He pushed more and his jutsu exploded, making Gilda fly back and crash into a building. He panted heavily, having his energy spent during his battle against the griffon.

"Daniel!" He turned and saw Rainbow flying to him. "You okay?"

* * *

**(Daniel POV)**

"Yeah, just a little drained." I said smiling lightly. I grunted and felt my blood dripping from my wound, and the pain catching up to me. "Dammit. Looks like she shredded my arm better than I thought."

"We need to get you to a hospital now." She said looking at my wound.

"Ugh!" I grunted with my pain getting more intense.

_FLASH_

_I saw another vision, with me putting my arm on my wound and saw a green glow covering my arm and then my wound started closing up._

I looked back up and knew what I had to do now. I gently placed my hand on my wound, and winced at the pain.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

I didn't respond and I focused my chakra into my wound. Soon, I saw the same green glow coming from my hand and then it moved down to my wound. Through the course of a few seconds, my wound started closing up and I felt my chakra draining a little. After a minute, my wound was healed. I looked up at Rainbow, who looked dumbfounded.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked shocked.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I just knew this new jutsu just now. Guess another vision popped up and showed me what it can do. I'm guessing this new jutsu has healing abilities."

She sighed in relief. "Well, glad you're okay now." She then looked at the griffon still knocked out. "What do we do with her?"

"Let's take her back to ponyville and get her healed up." I said.

"What? You really want to do that? After what she did to you?" She asked shocked.

"There's a reason to why she's so aggressive and violent. You need to trust me Rainbow."

She sighed. "Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded.

* * *

**(Ponyville Hospital)**

A few hours have passed since my battle with Gilda, and after I gained a new jutsu. I was in the room where Gilda was sleeping, waiting for her to wake up. I knew deep down she was struggling because of her past. I was the only person that can get through to her.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"W...where am I?" She asked softly.

"You're in the ponyville hospital." I said.

She snapped her head at me and then scowled at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked growling.

"Wanted to be sure you were okay." I said calmly.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She yelled and swung her arms weakly, but I caught one of them.

"I know you've been through the pain of abuse Gilda." I said as she tried to break free.

She swung her other arm at me, but I caught it as well. She struggled, but she slowly stopped.

"How can you know what I fell? I lost Rainbow because of my ways." SHe said with her tears forming.

I sighed and sat down near her. "Gilda." She looked at me. "I usually wouldn't talk about this to anyone, not even my friends...but I'll tell you, because I know what's like to be abused."

I took a deep breath and started my story. "My mother met my father one day and the two fell in love. They got married a few years later, and I was born. My mother had everything she could ever want. A husband and a son to love. My father was really happy as well...but soon, everything went downhill. My father lost his job, and soon felt depressed. He then started drinking heavily, throwing away every bit of his life. He would always yell at my mother, telling her it was her fault for creating me."

"My mother knew it was a lie and tried to help my father, but he pushed her away. He would apologize very rarely to her, but he would never speak to me after he lost his job. Then, one day, everything went to hell. My father yelled at my mother, telling her that she spends too much time with me rather than him. That's when my mother got upset and yelled back. That's when my father lost it and started beating her."

I stopped and took a breath while a bit of my anger rose. "He was even ripping her clothes off, planning on raping her. I was only three years old that time and I didn't know why my father was ripping my mother's clothes off, but I knew he was hurting her. I tried to stop him, but he would kick me and yell at me to stay out of it, but I didn't listen. My grandfather came in and saw what was going on. He managed to get my father off and beat him senselessly."

"My mother embraced me while my grandfather was beating the man I called father. When my father was knocked out, my grandfather called the police, and they came and arrested my dad for what he did. That day was the most frightening thing I ever experienced. We got word my father got killed in prison during a brawl with other prisoners." I finished.

I looked back at Gilda, who looked shocked and sad. "I know what it's like to experience abuse Gilda."

"But...I don't understand. If you went through all that...how come you didn't end up as a bully?" She asked.

"Because my grandfather told me to never lose your way to who you really are, and my mother told me to let go of the past, and embrace the future." I explained. "I also believe in second chances. Someone I know in Canterlot went through the same thing. Instead of staying in the past, she let it go and she forgave herself for what happened, and she now has a new future ahead of herself, and you can as well." I said smiling at her.

"I wish it was that simple. Rainbow doesn't want to talk to me anymore, and her friends will never forgive me." She said and she tried her hardest to hold in her sobbing.

I frowned and then brought her into an embrace, shocking her. "You wouldn't know till you try. Just say you're sorry and she'll understand and forgive you once you tell her how much you care about her."

Gilda looked into my eyes; I can see a hint of red from crying as she looked at me. "You think it's that's simple?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, and to help back you up I'll come and support you."

Gilda looks at me wide eyed as I was willing to sacrifice my friendship with rainbow for her. She never had anypony or anyone like me do that for her out for her well-being.

"You do it for me even though it might jeopardize your friendship with rainbow. You still do it for me? She asked me questionably.

Knowing it might I still will do it for her. I knew that everyone should have a second chance to be better than before. If they are willing to change to gain that chance I believe they deserve it.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know you deserve a second chance Gilda."

Her tears fell again and she embraced me tightly, while I hugged her back.

"Thank you...thank you." She whispered.

I stroked her soft feathers on her neck. "Anytime Gilda."

After our hug and after we left the hospital, we walked over to Sugarcube corner, where the girls were waiting.

"Stay here and I'll tell you when to come out." I said to the griffon.

She nodded and I walked in and saw the group talking among themselves, until Pinkie saw me.

"DANNY!" She shouted and and tackled me into a hug.

"Hey Pinkie." I greeted chuckling and then she got off of me.

"You doing okay Big guy?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Rainbow, someone wants to speak to you." I said.

Rainbow looks at me puzzled. "Who" she then gasps. "Is it one of the wonderbolts here to give me a chance to become one?" she asked with her eyes sparkling.

I shook your head. "No it's not. It's someone you know." I jestered Gilda to come in and she slowly entered and stood next to me.

As soon she was in sight of the girls, their eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why did you bring her here?" Rainbow asked growling.

I sighed and looked at her friends' heck even fluttershy had an anger look in her eyes as she saw Gilda come in. "she came to say something to you. To all of you."

Gilda looks at me which I smiled to give her comfort. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Listen rainbow dash. I know you hate me after what I did to you and to your friends a while back and I understand you don't want to see me again. But the reason I'm here is because I want to say I'm sorry for what I did and I was hoping that we can be friends again." Her eyes were starting to brim with tears as she said it. I placed an arm around her and held her slowly; she places her head gently on my shoulder.

My friends look at me shocked at what I was doing. "Come on girls she said she was sorry what else do you want from her."

Pinkie pie couldn't stay mad at Gilda and only frown as she saw her crying. She never liked seeing ponies or griffons cry and to see somebody cry hurts inside her. fluttershy just like pinkie pie never like seeing somepony cry. Even though she was scared of Gilda before seeing her cry after saying sorry she felt bad for herself for being mad at Gilda. Even though applejack doesn't know much about her she was still mad at what she did at the last party she came but after today and seeing you comforting her she thinks it's best to turn to tables on this. She can tell that she was telling the truth, she was the element of honesty and she can tell whether a pony is lying or not.

However rainbow, rarity and twilight were still staring at her with daggers in their eyes. Mostly rainbow for that matter. They both looked at me as I stood in front of Gilda and protected her as rainbow began to walk up towards you two.

"Why are you defending her? She's a monster nothing more. She enjoys hurting other ponies and she enjoys making fun of other ponies. She's no better then-"rainbow was interrupted as I brought my hand across her face.

Everyone looked at me stunned as to what you did heck even Gilda was surprise at what you did. Rainbow looked at me shocked as she place her right hand on the red mark on her cheek before looking up at me. I was now at the risk of losing my friendship to her, but I had to try to help them understand.

"What gave you the right to call her a monster? Huh?" I asked in a low tone. A hint of venom in my voice as I spoke.

Rainbow stood stunned not knowing what to say as she stared at me.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE DAMNED RIGHT TO SAY SHE'S A MONSTER!" I shouted scaring everyone in the room, even Gilda took a few steps backs as I shouted to rainbow. Rarity, applejack and twilight flinched and took several steps back away from the way I shouted, tears brimmed their eyes as the sound of you voice echoed the place. Pinkie pie took cover behind the counter almost petrified at how loud I was. And finally fluttershy was holding her ears from how loud I shouted. Rainbow too was almost on the verge of tears from the way I screamed at her.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. Seeing everyone about to cry made me feel bad since I scared the living shit out of them. I couldn't take the way ponies or others calling others monsters and I couldn't take it when rainbow was saying even after Gilda said she was sorry.

After scratching my head, I begin to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But you're wrong rainbow. Gilda here is willingly to come here to apologize after so many years. She came back to say she was sorry to all of you and that she and you can be friends again like old times. Now I understand you have right to be mad at her but rainbow my question is do you know anything about her? Her past, her life anything?"

Rainbow wiped her tears as she stare at the ground. Since flight school Gilda never once talked about her past so she never knew what she did when she was a filly back then. Gilda approach from behind you and began telling everyone her story. Seeing everyone start to cry after the harsh life Gilda encountered made you start to cry. Gilda finished after telling her last meet up with rainbow. To our surprise she was scared that pinkie would take rainbow away from her and that she'll forget all about her. That was the reason why she said all that horrible stuff about her and the other ponies.

She didn't want to be alone again but unfortunately after rainbow told her she did all those pranks she knew she lost her anyways.

Rainbow couldn't believe it. After all this time of being a tough girl was because her species were always so aggressive and so abusive towards their own that they need to toughen them up. No wonder why barely any griffons come to ponyville it's not because of the food issue it's more on the way of life style that separates them from others. After finishing her story Gilda was almost on the verge of tears before I brought her into a deep embrace and she stopped.

Rainbow and the others understand on why Gilda acted like a jerk and we're all would give her another chance since she deserve it for coming back and saying sorry. But one matter still left unattended. That's all that mattered to me.

Applejack walked up and places a hand on my shoulder. "Ok sugar cube we'll forgive her but our question is why you are defending her?"

Rainbow wiped her tears off her face and looked at me curiously. "Yeah what she do to gain your trust?"

I sighed and looked at them with a straight face. Knowing that it's best they know now then later. "Because she and I are somewhat alike."

They looked at me puzzled. How could something like how Gilda went through turned out something like me? I then explain my reason on why and that everyone deserves another chance. With all fails me, I then tell them my story. I told them about my father, how abusive he towards me and to my mother. How he tried to rape her and hurted me and didn't give a shit about my mother or the family anymore, and even his death in prison.

The girls were shocked out of their minds to my story and the fact I experienced this pain when I was only three years old.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all this from before, but this was something I never share with anybody. However, when I saw the pain in Gilda's eyes, I knew she was abused, just like I was. Some may not see the pain through others eyes, but I can. I've experienced through pain before I was brought here. Whenever I see the sadness in one's eyes, along with pain, I know one has been abused, like Gilda." I explained.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you all." I looked at Rainbow. "And I'm especially sorry to you Rainbow. I never should have slapped you, but I needed to help you understand what's happening here. I just hope you all can forgive me." I said with my eyes closed.

I was caught off guard as I felt seven arms wrapping around me. I looked around to see, twilight, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow, fluttershy and even Gilda all hugging and smiling at me. I smiled as I felt tears stream down my eyes knowing that my friends and my mare friends still care about me no matter what.

After hugging for a few minutes we all smiled and looked at Gilda. Rainbow walked over to her and stared at her. For a few minutes of looking at each other rainbow raises her hand offering her a handshake. Gilda looks at and then at rainbow who surprisingly was smiling at her. She then smiles and grabs her hand which rainbow brings her into a deep embracement.

"Apology accepted. Feather brain" Rainbow said.

Gilda felt more tears stream her eyes as she and rainbow hug for a good few minutes.

I smiled warmly, seeing the change before my eyes. Another lost, broken soul rebuilded, and i never felt more proud of myself, and I know my mother and Grandfather are proud of me as well.

Soon later pinkie pie was hugging both of them at the same time.

"Hey you know what this calls for?" she asked as she brought out her party cannon. "A PARTY!" she screams as she sets off her party cannon. A blast of streamers and confetti showered everyone, and I was laughing while getting some of the confetti off of me.

Gilda walked over to me and hugged me again.

"Thank you for everything Daniel." She said smiling at me.

I smiled as well. "Anytime Gilda." She then surprised me by kissing my cheek and giggled and enjoyed herself.

I blushed a little, but smiled and joined my friends and we all had a good time.

* * *

**Another chapter done. See you all later in the next Update. ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello Everypony. Welcome to another update of Equestrians Human Spirit. Before we start, I just want to thank you all so much for what you all are doing for me. Giving me so many ideas, your support and your friendship. Because of all of you, EHS(Short for Equestrians Human Spirit) has reached 117 faves and 121 follows. I would have never thought I would reach that much, but I doubted myself, and it all happened because of all of your support and all of you liking my story. Let's go over some of the Comments from the last few chapters.**

**ShiningShadow1965 ****chapter 27 . Sep 11**

**So Vinyl is going to join the herd soon we'll done on this chapter excellent job on it you rock bravo.**

She may join his herd. You'll have to wait later on. Thanks for the comment.

**Dante Watterson ****chapter 28 . Sep 15**

**Outstanding :)**

Thanks bro. ^^

**raven 2012****chapter 28 . Sep 15**

**I love the story! Keep going! ;)**

I'll keep going no matter what bro. Count on it. ^^

**ShiningShadow1965 ****chapter 28 . Sep 16**

**Incredible how you put that part of your life as an abused child same goes with me and worse that will be said in a future chapter of Options. Anyway excellent job on the writing, the plot and the characters do you think Gilda will be joining the herd anytime in the future? Bravo.**

Thanks. I got some help from someone on FIMFiction for the last bit. So I have him to thank for it. ^^

**SkullCrusher550****chapter 28 . Sep 16**

**This is a very wondrous fanfic, I hope you keep it up and update soon. :)**

I'll never stop writing this story. I came to far to give up now. Thank you for your amazing support. ^^

**Starshine89 ****chapter 28 . Sep 16**

**Another chapter that amazes all! Really though, if FanFiction hires you to write amazing stories, you'd be rich on your first chapter! Bravo! :)**

**Also, thanks for using the song I suggested! What did you think of it? Do you think you'll check the GD OST? :)**

First, Thank you. Also, I wouldn't say I would be rich for the first chapter. I didn't put this story in to make money at all, just an average teenage boy who loves posting stories on this site.

Second, I loved the suggestion of the song you gave me. I'll check out the other songs you suggested to me and see if I can use them later on in the story.

**ASHthePhoenixDrake****chapter 27 . Sep 16**

**Great chapter. Cool song choices. I was wondering if you're doing a Nightmare Night chapter will Monster by Skillet be featured in it?**

Thanks. Nightmare Night is approaching. I already have a song chosen for the chapter. I ain't spoiling to what it is though. You'll all have to wait to find out. ^^

**Corvus Shadowblade ****chapter 28 . 22h ago**

**Nice. Simply so.**

Thanks ^^

**steve03 ****chapter 28 . 21h ago**

**Hmm, very interesting how you did the relationship between Gilda and Daniel. First Aurora and now Gilda. You should do Lighting Dust next, or Trixie since she was never really reformed officially since she disappeared after that monster rampaged in Ponyville and Daniel defeated it. I also hope to see Discord at some point. Keep it up.**

Thanks. For Lightning Dust, She'll make her appearance in the story later. The episode where Rainbow goes to the Wonderbolt Academy is where she'll meet Lightning Dust. For Trixie, you'll all be in for a treat for what I have planned for her. Also, yes, Discord will be in the story, but will be way later on though. He will be in the story though.

**Kranon the Deathclaw-Human ****chapter 28 . 19m ago**

**That was a beauty, sonic3461.**

**Gilda is no longer a bully and now she has more friends than before. :)**

Thank you bro. She'll get a lot more later on. ^^

**Let the Story Begin.**

**Chapter 29: Auroras Visit**

Two days have passed since my battle with Gilda, and since we all knew about her past. Things have been going smoothly for us now. Gilda is crashing at Rainbows place, since she doesn't have a place to stay. Rainbow didn't mind, since she shared her place with her the time she visited ponyville from before. She was also impressed by my skills in combat and my training with Rainbow. She was also impressed by my skills in chakra control and my jutsu moves. From what's been happening, we became really good friends.

Another beautiful day rose over ponyville and I was just relaxing, taking a calm stroll through the town for a bit, before I return to the Library. After the past few days, I was still wondering where the other ruins to where the other elemental Dragons are sleeping. So far, I only managed to find Kasai. The others were still out there, but I'll do whatever I can to find out the truth.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when two hands covered my eyes.

"Huh? What the hell?" I was then pulled back and landed onto something soft and big.

"Guess who?~" A female voice asked.

I then smiled. "Aurora." The hands pulled back and I turned around and saw it was Aurora. I smiled and I gave her a friendly embrace.

"It's so good to see you Aurora." I said pulling back.

"It's great to see you too Daniel." She said smiling as well.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"I wanted to see you again, and Celestia was happy enough to give me a ride here to ponyville." She explained.

"That's very nice of you. I'm sure my friends would love to see you as well. Hey I know, I can give you a tour of the town if you want me to." I offered smiling.

"I would really love that." She replied smiling.

"Awesome. Follow me."

The two of us went off and entered the town. Already, some of the locals were looking at Aurora curiously. Aurora herself was a little uncomfortable with this.

"Don't mind them Aurora. They're just curious to who you are. They never saw anything like you before. They'll get used to you." I reassured smiling.

She looked at me and smiled a little. "I'll take your word for it." We fell silent for a bit, until she spoke again. "So...is the orange mare...your mate?"

I blushed a little. "You mean Applejack?" She nodded. "Well, to be honest, she's one of my mates."

"One of them?"

"Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack are my mates." I explained.

"You can have more than one mate?" She asked surprised.

"I'm probably sure you never knew about this while living in Tartarus. You see, the ratio between Mare and Stallion is ten to one. Due to the lack of stallions, he has the power to have two or mares to be their mates as you put it. These are called herds." I explained further.

I looked at Aurora and she was blushing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm just surprised males can mate with as many mares as they please."

I blushed deeper. "Well, I wouldn't really put it like that in my way. I only mate with mares who I love, and to whom love me back. I don't go around and fuck with mares just to satisfy my own needs. I find it sickening."

"I see." She replied.

**(Aurora's Mind)**

"_I can't believe he can have more than just one mate. That means I still have a chance with him."_

"Aurora?" I asked. No response.

"Aurora?"

…

…

"Equestria to Aurora?"

…

"HEY!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"You okay? You were spacing out."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking." She replied blushing a little.

"If you say so. Come on, we're almost at the library."

We continued walking towards the Library, and I looked back a little at Aurora, who was thinking and had a deep blush on her cheeks.

"_I wonder what she's thinking about."_ I thought.

After a few minutes, we finally made it to the Library.

"Welcome to the Golden Oak Library Aurora. This is where Twilight, Spike and I live." I said.

"Her home is a tree?" She asked.

"A little weird I know, but you'll get used to it." I opened the door and we entered. "Twilight, I'm back!"

"Be right down!" She called out.

Aurora scanned her eyes through the Library, seeing stacks of books everywhere.

"I never knew Twilight would be so interested in these." She said grabbing one of the books.

"Twilight enjoys reading, like I do. It's always nice to read a good book once in awhile." I said.

The door upstairs opened and I saw Twilight smiling.

"Hey Daniel. I'm glad you're-" She stopped when her eyes laid on Aurora. She smiled. "Aurora. It's so good to see you again."

"Hello Twilight." She greeted.

"What brings you here to Ponyville?"

"I wanted to see Daniel again, and get more acquainted with your friends." She explained.

"That's very nice of you." She said smiling.

Aurora smiled and looked back at the book she had in her hands. She opened it and was somewhat confused.

"What is it Aurora?" I asked.

'Umm…" She turned the page, and was still confused.

"Wait...you don't know how to read?" I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"You don't know how to read at ALL!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"No. I've been in Tartarus for thousands of moons, so I had nothing to do, except hide and survive." She answered.

"If you want to, I can help you how to read and write." Twilight offered smiling.

Aurora looked at her with surprise. "You would really do that?"

"Of course. It's what friends are for right?" She asked with her smile still present.

Upon hearing the word 'Friend', she placed the book down and walked over to Twilight, and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you Twilight." She whispered.

Twilight smiled and return the embrace.

I smiled, seeing Aurora bonding with my friends rather well. Even after what happened back at the castle, Twilight is giving her a chance.

The two broke the embrace and Twilight levitated a book to the table near them.

"Let's get started." She said.

**(Three hours later)**

The last three hours, Aurora struggled in the beginning with writing and reading, but bit by bit, she was starting to learn this pretty fast.

"Thank you again for doing this for me Twilight." Aurora thanked.

"Anytime Aurora." Twilight replied putting the book away. "So what are you two planning?"

"I'm gonna show Aurora around Ponyville a little more. You wanna join us?" I asked smiling.

"I would, but I have a lot of work to do." Twilight said sheepishly.

"I understand. I'll see you later Twilight." I said and the two of us left the Library.

"She's really nice...and nerdy when you get to know her." Aurora said.

I laughed. "I know what you mean. She can be a bit of an egghead, but that's what I love about her."

"Where to next?"

"Let's head over to Rarity's place. I'm sure she would love to see you again."

The two of us walked through the town and finally reached the Carousel Boutique. I walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Cooomiing.~" Rarity's elegant voice called out from behind the door. The door opened and Rarity smiled at me. "Why Daniel. This is a surprise."

"Hello Rarity. I'm here to give my friend here a tour of the town." I said gesturing to Aurora.

"Aurora? Is that really you darling?" Rarity asked surprised.

"Hello Rarity." She greeted smiling a little.

"I never thought you would actually come to ponyville. Please come inside." She said and let us in.

We entered and saw different types of dresses made. They looked different from the last ones I seen when I last visited this place.

"I'll go into the kitchen and make us some tea." Rarity said and left us.

Aurora scanned her eyes through all of the dresses on display with awe and amazement.

"Did Rarity make all of these?" She asked sliding her fingers across a red dress.

"She did. Her talent is making dresses. She's really good at it too." I said smiling.

Rarity came back, with a tray of tea and smiled, seeing Aurora eyeing every one of her dresses she made.

"I take you love them don't you dear?" She asked the beautiful creature.

"I do. I've never seen such gorgeous dresses before." Aurora replied.

Rarity's face beamed. "Why thank you darling. I put a lot of hard work into them." She placed the tray down and sat down on the couch.

The two of us joined Rarity and took our cups of tea. I took a sip and it tasted amazing. Exotic nectar taste with a hint of cinnamon.

Aurora looked at her cup, seeing the brown liquid swirling a little by her movement. She gently took the cup up and took a sip as well. Her eyes widened by the flavor of the tea.

"I take you like it right?" I asked smiling.

"This is incredible. This tea is so sweet." She beamed.

"You never had tea before?" Rarity asked surprised.

"She's been in Tartarus for thousands of moons Rarity." I answered.

"Oh, right."

After we finished up our tea, Rarity asked Aurora a question.

"Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any other clothing besides the dress you're wearing?" Rarity asked pointing at her dress.

"No. This is the only clothing I have. I'm surprised it lasted for so long." She answered.

"I would would be more than happy to make you some new clothing if you wish." Rarity offered.

Aurora was taken by surprise by her offer. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I truly insist. You'll need new clothing since you'll be living here in Equestria."

"Rarity really wants to Aurora." I said getting her attention. "After all, she is the Element of Generosity."

Aurora thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Rarity, I would be delighted for you to make me some new clothing.

Rarity's face beamed. "Excellent. Please stand in the center of the room, take you dress off so I can take your measurements."

"Alright then." She got up from her chair and stood in the center of the room and she grabbed her dress.

I realized I was still in the room, and was Blushing.

"Uh, I'm gonna give you ladies some privacy." I said getting up and leaving the room.

**(Aurora POV)**

I giggled, seeing Daniel so embarrassed. I grabbed my dress and took it off, exposing my body. I was blushing a bit, since I was wearing nothing under my dress.

"No need to be embarrassed Dear, we're all ladies here." Rarity said smiling.

"I guess."

Rarity grabbed her measuring tape and started getting my measurements.

"So tell me darling, how are you doing in Canterlot?"

"It's okay. Though some of the guards are still a little frightened by me." I explained.

"Can't really blame them, If there was a pony-eating monster living in my home, I too would be scared."

That hit me hard and I frowned.

"Oh no no no no! I don't mean you're a monster Aurora. You seem like a very gentle mare...or...well, you know what I mean."

I looked back at her and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Now then, about Canterlot?"

"Well, Celestia and Luna are very kind to me, which I'm grateful for. Also, one of the guards, Blueshield I think, he was a little scared of me, but he and I then got along nicely." I then growled a bit. "Then I met…"

"Blueblood I presume?" Rarity asked in a neutral tone.

His name made my blood boil. "Yeah. He's sick. One time, he actually trying to bed me, and was forcing me to, and I literally was at the peak of killing him. Celestia and Luna stopped me before the crisis went out of hand. Luna however secretly told me she wished I tore him apart." I explained.

"Blueblood is certainly no gentlecolt. He treated me horribly during the Gala. Daniel is such the opposite of him." She sighed and had a dreamy look. "Such a gentlemen, so strong, caring and is my own knight in shining armor."

I smiled while a blush of my own formed. "Yeah. He's such an amazing person."

"Oh, does somepony have a crush on Daniel?" Rarity teased, making me blush harder.

"Huh!? I-I-I Don't. I just...when did you…"

Rarity giggled. "Oh darling, you don't need to be nervous about hiding your feelings."

"Well...Daniel is a sweet human. I mean, he gave me a second chance, and he treated me so nicely. I...I guess that's what I love about him."

"I know what you mean darling. I too made a mistake once with him, but he forgave me in the end."

She stopped measuring me and I put my dress back on.

"I'll have your new clothing ready in a couple of hours." Rarity said taking notes.

"I can't thank you enough Rarity." I thanked smiling.

"Anytime Darling. Daniel trusts you, so I have nothing to worry about from you."

After taking her notes, we left and Daniel was waiting outside for us, leaning against the wall.

"Done?" He asked smiling.

"Yep. Her new clothing will be ready in a couple of hours." Rarity said.

"Great. While you're doing that, I'm gonna show Aurora around the place." Daniel said getting off of the wall.

"Alright. Please stop by very soon."

"Will do. See ya later Rarity." We waved goodbye and left.

**(Daniel POV)**

After we said goodbye to Rarity, Aurora and I left.

"Where to next Daniel?" Aurora asked me.

"Sweet Apple Acres. It's where Applejack lives." I said.

As we walked on, we stopped by the school, and I saw Pipsqueak and the other kids playing.

"That there is a school where Pipsqueak and the fillies go during the day." I said pointing at the school.

"What's school?" Aurora asked.

"School is here colts and fillies study about their cutie marks and learn things to be prepared after they graduate." I explained.

"Daniel!"

I looked back and saw Pipsqueak running to me.

"Pip!"

He jumped to me and I caught him a hug.

"How're you doing Squirt?" I asked ruffling his mane, making him giggle.

"I've been doing good." He looked at Aurora. He knew her a while back from Canterlot. He was a little scared of her when they first met, but after talking to each other, they got along nicely. "Hi Aurora."

"Hello Pipsqueak." She greeted smiling.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm showing Aurora around? How you doing in school?" I asked.

He smiled. "Really good." He then frowned. "Except the fact Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are still making fun of us."

I frowned a little. "I see. Just ignore them Pip. Bullies like them demand attention. Just don't make contact with them, and you'll be fine. Tell that to the CMC as well."

"Okay." He said smiling.

The bell went off and the kids started walking into the school.

"Gotta go Daniel. Bye!" He called out running into the building.

"Behave yourself!" I called out.

"He's a very sweet young colt." Aurora said smiling as we continued walking to the farm.

"He is. After everything that's happened to him in the past, he still a sweet boy."

"What happened to him?"

I told Aurora about what happened to Pip, his parents, his aunts and what happened to us when we got kidnapped. Needless to say, Aurora was shocked.

"By the gods." She whispered.

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe his aunts would even do that to him, and what they did to me. Happily, they're in prison, so they won't bother us ever again."

"How can ponies like them be so evil?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought everypony would be nice, but nothing like this."

We walked for a bit until we made it to the farm.

"This is Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack and her family live." I said smiling.

Aurora looked at every tree awe, each one healthy, with the ripe red apples.

"This is incredible. Did she actually did all of this?" She asked.

"AJ and her brother and Sister have been doing their best to keep the farm and their home at its best. These apples are the best in Equestria."

"Mind if I try one?"

I looked at her with surprise. "You can eat fruit as well?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm an omnivore, or at least I am now. I used to be a carnivore, but with edible meat very scarce in Tartarus, I had to change up my diet to find any food I can to survive."

"Well, wasn't expecting that, but I'm not one complaining." I said smiling. I jumped and grabbed one fresh apple from the tree and tossed it to her.

Aurora caught the apple in her hands and looked at it for a moment, and then took a small bite out of it. Like a lightbulb, her face brightened with one of her amazing smiles.

"This is amazing. I've never tasted a piece of fruit this sweet before." She said and took another bite.

"What I tell ya?" I asked smiling.

"These are even better than the Black flame fruit in Tartarus."

"Fruit grows in Tartarus?" I asked surprised.

"Very few. One of the common fruit that can be found are the Back Flame fruit. They have a tangy taste, with follows up with a spicy sensation. They may not be tasty, but at least they're something that I can eat." She explained.

"Never knew that." I said.

I then heard barking behind me and I turned around, seeing Winona running up to me. I kneeled down and the young dog jumped onto me and started licking my face.

"Hahahaha. Good to see you as well girl." I said happily stroking her fur.

The young dog barked happily, until her eyes came across Aurora, cocking her head with curiosity.

"Winona, this is my new friend, Aurora. Aurora, this is Applejacks loyal pet, Winona." I said to the two.

Winona gently walked up to her, while Aurora kneeled down to the dog's height. Winona circled her and started sniffing her a little. She then stopped and faced her again, and then gave out a happy bark and lunged onto her and licked her face.

Aurora laughed, feeling the dog's wet tongue licking her face over and over.

I laughed along with her. "Looks like she likes you."

"I know. This is amazing." Aurora replied stroking the dog's head, much to her enjoyment.

"Howdy Daniel." A voice called out from behind.

I turned around and saw Applejack smiling at us.

"Hey AJ. How you doing?" I asked smiling.

"Doing very well." She looked back at Aurora, who was still stroking her dog's head.

"Howdy Aurora." She greeted.

"Hello Applejack."

"Ah see ya got acquainted with Winona."

Aurora smiled. "Very." She scratched under Winona's chin, making the dog pant a little, while kicking her leg.

Applejack smiled, seeing Aurora bonding with Winona.

I smiled as well. I'm glad to see Aurora making friends with others. All my life, I've never seen anyone this happy before. Though, I can understand why, since she was living in Tatarus for thousands of years.

"So wut brings ya'll here to the farm?" The cowpony asked.

"I'm showing Aurora around Ponyville." I explained.

"Your apples are really delicious." Aurora added smiling.

"Ya can eat fruit as well?" AJ Asked in surprise.

"She used to be a carnivore, but she had to change her diet to survive in Tartarus." I explained.

"Ah see." She looked back at the creature and smiled. "Ah'm glad to see ya again. Hope yer doing well Aurora."

"I am. All the ponies in this town are very friendly." She replied smiling.

"Glad ta see yer lookin happy."

"Me and Aurora are going to visit Rainbow's. You free right now?" I asked.

"Ah have a lot of apple picking ta do. But, it was nice seeing ya Aurora." She said smiling.

Aurora smiled as well. "It was nice seeing you as well Applejack."

"See you later AJ." I called out and the two of us left.

"Where does Rainbow live?" Aurora asked me.

"She lives up in the clouds. Pegasus have the ability to move or control weather around here." I explained.

"That's a very handy ability."

"It is. Sometimes, I wish I had wings like a Pegasus. Flying makes me feel so free."

We pressed on and finally made it to Rainbow's home.

"Her home is beautiful." Aurora spoken in awe.

"I know what you mean." I replied. "Hey Rainbow, you home!?" I called out.

I saw a cyan blob poke out of the window, and look down at us.

"Daniel! I'll be right down!" She called out. Her head pulled back and she flew out and landed in front of us.

"How you doing big guy?" She asked smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I'm doing good. Just giving Aurora a tour of the town."

Rainbow turned her attention at the beautiful creature.

"Good to see you Aurora." She addressed to the majestic creature.

"Good to see you as well Rainbow Dash." Aurora replied smiling.

"Who's this Rainbow?" A voice called out.

We looked up and saw Gilda flying above us.

"Hey Gilda." I greeted smiling and she landed next to the cyan Pegasus. "This is Aurora. I'm showing her around town."

"Nice to meet you." She greeted smiling while holding her claw out.

"A pleasure." She replied shaking her claw. "I'm curious, what are you? I know you're not a pony."

"You never seen a Griffon before?"

Aurora shook her head.

"Aurora is from Tartarus. She doesn't know a lot of species that are from Equestria." I explained.

"Seriously?" The griffon asked shocked.

"It's been really hard for me to survive in a cruel place like that." Aurora told her sadly.

Gilda frowned feeling a bit of pity for her, but then smiled sadly and placed her claw on her shoulder, making the majestic creature look up at her.

"Everything that has happened is all part of the past now, Focus on here and now." She clarified.

Rainbow was surprised by her little speech.

"How did...when did…?"

Gilda giggled. "I learned that from a certain human." She told looking at me with a smile.

I was proud she was being more friendly now. She was under a lot of stress in the past, but now she has a bright future ahead of her.

"So Daniel, are we gonna train today?" Rainbow asked.

"Not today, but we can train tomorrow. I still want to show Aurora around a little more." I said.

"Oh, okay, but promise we'll train."

I nodded. "Will do. Well, me and Aurora are going to head over to Fluttershy's cottage. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Daniel." Rainbow waved.

"See ya." Gilda called out and the two flew back inside.

After our goodbyes, Aurora and I pressed on and head for the edge of the Everfree forest.

"Gilda was pretty nice." Aurora said breaking the silence.

"She's an admirable Griffon." I replied smiling. "After she made her home here, she's been more happier than ever."

We pressed on for another five minutes until we finally arrived at the timid Pegasus cottage.

Aurora looked in awe at all of the small critter animals running around in the yard.

"I've never seen so many animals in one place before." Aurora whispered.

"Fluttershy has the gift of taking care of animals, and is friends with every single one of them." I explained.

We stepped on forward to the door and I knocked three times.

The door slowly opened and Fluttershy gave me a small smile.

"H-hello Daniel." She greeted softly.

"Hey Flutters. How's it going?" I asked.

"Doing okay." Her sky blue eyes then looked to the right and saw Aurora. She 'eeped' a little and hid most of her face in her hair.

"You don't need to be afraid of Aurora Fluttershy. She's our friend now." I said to the timid pegasus.

Fluttershy slowly moved some of her mane out of the way and looked into Aurora's eyes.

"Umm...h-h-hello A-A-Aurora." She greeted very quietly.

"Hello Fluttershy." Aurora greeted in a gentle voice.

"W-w-would you two like to come in?"

"We would like that." I answered smiling, making her smile and a small blush forming.

We entered her home and some of the animals greeted Fluttershy and I, while some were looking at Aurora with curiosity.

"Do you take care of all these animals Fluttershy?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, yes. Taking care of them is my special talent. I love animals." She answered smiling a little.

Then, one little squirrel jumped on Aurora and crawled to the top of her shoulder, surprising her, and making us smile. The little woolen creature smiled and nuzzled into Aurora's cheek, making her smile, while a single tear rolled down her other cheek and she gently scratched the squirrel, making it cooe in response.

Soon, more of the animals opened up to her and gathered around her, making Fluttershy's smile and mine grow.

Aurora was surrounded by many bunnies, squirrels, and birds as they greeted her and nuzzled into her, loving her company. She sat down while she was smiling to no end, feeling the affection of these beautiful creatures giving her happiness.

Me and Fluttershy sat down, and talked a little with her. Aurora asked Fluttershy some questions about many animals that live in Equestria, and Fluttershy happily explained everything to her.

I smiled, seeing Aurora bond with her. Fluttershy is always so timid and shy, but ever since I came, she was a little more opened to me and to our friends, and I'm happy to see her open up to Aurora.

I felt my shirt tug a little, and I looked down and saw no other than Angel bunny. I don't hold a grudge at him, not even after he bit me from before, but I was still slightly pissed at him.

"Can I help you Angel?" I asked.

Angel frowned a little and chitted a little and bowed his head a little, making me look at him in little surprise.

"Angel said he's sorry about what happened when you last visited me. He was just being protective over me." Fluttershy explained to me.

I smiled a little, and gently grabbed the little bunny, making him look at me in surprise. I gently stroked his ears, making him calm, with a small smile on his face.

"It's alright Angel. You were just looking out for Fluttershy, wanting to be sure she's safe. I too would protect those I love if a strange creature would come into my house." I explained.

Angel smiled and patted my hand. He jumped off and bounced upstairs.

"Guess things are finally looking up between me and him." I said smiling.

"Indeed." Fluttershy said smiling as well.

After an hour or so, Aurora and I said our goodbyes to Fluttershy and headed back to Ponyville. I showed her around a little more, visiting Vinyl, showing her the taste of music, and visiting Sugarcube Corner. However though, I haven't seen Pinkie Pie all day. I wonder where she went?

After the tour of the town, the two of us headed back to the Library.

"Thank you for showing me around Daniel. Today was really fun." Aurora thanked.

"Not a problem Aurora. I had fun today as well." I replied smiling warmly at her, making her blush.

We finally made it back to the Library, and opened the door, but all of the lights were off.

"Why are the lights off?" Aurora asked me.

"Not sure. Twilight must have left. Hang on." I said looking for the light switch. "Hmm...no...aha."

CLICK

"SURPRISE!"

The two of us jumped out of our skin, by the sudden shouting. Many of the town ponies, along with all of our friends were here. It was a party.

"_Should have known Pinkie would set up a party for Aurora."_ I thought smiling.

"Hi Aurora!" Pinkie chirped coming out of nowhere.

"Wha!" She asked in surprise.

"It's good to see you again. So, you like your surprise party? Hu? Huh? HUH!?" She asked hyper as she can be.

"You...did this for me?" She asked shocked.

"Of course silly billy. Nopony should come here to ponyville without a 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party!" She exclaimed happily.

Aurora was shocked that Pinkie did all of this for her at her own time, but she smiled, and then brought the hyper pony into an embrace.

"I love it. Thank you so much." She whispered.

Pinkie returned the embrace, and then looked back at the ponies.

"LET'S BOOGIE!" She screamed and the ponies cheered.

The party was full of energy, and everypony was having a great time. Aurora was greeted by Lyra and Bon Bon while she was enjoying herself. The three became great friends,and Lyra was interested to what she was. She asked her a few question and Aurora answered them the best she can.

I was enjoying myself, but I decided to step out and embrace myself in the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle and the full moon shining bright. I was smiling while I held my pendant, but then something came to my mind.

"_Kasai, what can you tell me about the others?"_

"_**You mean the other Elemental Dragons?"**_

"_Yeah. I've read about you seven being created by Equis, but is that true?"_

"_**In a way yes, but we were born from eggs, like all Dragons. Equis passed down the Elemental Properties to us before we were born."**_ He explained.

"_You were born from eggs? That means you and the others had a mother and father right?"_

"_**Yes, but they passed a long time ago, when Paradox came to Equestria."**_

"_Can you tell me anything about your mother and father?"_

"_**I don't know much about my mother. She died when she was giving birth to her final egg."**_

"_I'm so sorry to hear that."_

"_**It's alright. Anyway, my father was the wisest Dragon I've ever known. He was really mighty, and proud of all of us."**_

"_You mentioned your mother gave birth to another egg? What happened to it?"_

Kasai frowned. _**"I wish I can tell you, but you're not ready to know yet."**_

I frowned as well. _"I wish I can know. I hate secrets being kept from you."_

"_**I know, but be patient. When you find the others, more of your answers will be revealed."**_

"Daniel?"

I looked back and saw Aurora walking up to me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, just wanted to admire the beauty of the night before me." I answered looking back at the night sky.

Aurora looked up as well, and found the night sky beautiful as well.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" I asked.

"It is. I've never seen anything like this before when I lived in Tartarus. This is beautiful." SHe replied smiling.

"I know what you mean. The night sky back on Earth was nothing compared to this."

We stood there, watching the stars twinkle, and the cool night air blowing slightly against us.

"Daniel."

"Yeah Aurora?"

I...I have been thinking about this for a while."

I looked up in her blue eyes. "What is it?"

A huge blush formed on her cheeks. "Well...when you explained to me that stallions can have more than one mate...I…"

A blush of my own was forming.

"I...I really care about you. You gave me a second chance, even when everything was against me. They way you held me when we slept...how you mated with me...everything about you is amazing. I...I just.."

I cut her off by placing my fingers on her lips, silencing her, and surprising her with a smile on my face.

"I care about you as well Aurora. I care for every single one of my friends, and those I love and care for. After you told me when you were alone, I wanted to help you. I don't want everyone to be in a place where those are alone, no friends, and no one to care or love you. I will do everything in my power to help those around me, no matter what." I explained to her.

She was shocked, but then shocked her more when I asked her, "Aurora, would you like me to make you the happiest I can make you, and become part of my herd?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me, into a tight hug.

"Yes...yes, I would love to be part of your herd." She whimpered in happiness and joy.

I smiled and returned the hug. We stayed like this for a while, until we slowly broke apart, but still in each other's arms.

"I love you Aurora." I whispered.

"I love you too." She replied back.

She gently moved forward, with her eye slowly closing. I knew what she was thinking, and I moved forward as well. Our lips then met in a soft, loving kiss.

Aurora pressed her head closer to mine, making our lips press harder against each other.

I tightened my embrace around her and kissed her harder.

Our mouths opened and our tongues grinded against each other. Aurora moaned in my mouth while her hand gently stroked my hair. Guess my mother was right about Love at first sight.

Our kiss lasted for a another two minutes, until we broke for air. Strands of saliva was connected to each other while we breathed heavily and smiled.

Aurora brought me into another embrace and whispered into my ear. "Thank you."

I smiled and stroked her flowing hair. "Anytime Aurora."

We heard the sounds of somepony clearing her throat and we looked back. Twilight and the others were smiling, while the two of us were Blushing deeply.

"Guess this means Aurora is part of the herd now right?" Twilight asked.

I smiled. "Yes. I hope you girls are okay with this."

"We are sugarcube. If ya think this is the right decision, we're happy with it." Applejack said smiling.

"Welcome to the herd Aurora." Twilight welcomed smiling.

Aurora smiled. "Thank you girls."

After that, we all head back inside and had a lot of fun. The party ended and everypony went home. A carriage to Canterlot Arrived for Aurora to take her back. Me and the girls gave her a group hug.

"Thank you for showing me around, and thank you all for being my new friends." Aurora thanked.

"We were happy you visited Aurora darling." Rarity said smiling.

"You're more than welcome to visit anytime Aurora." I said.

"Don't be a stranger Aurora." Rainbow added.

"I'll never forget this day with you all. Oh, before I forget, Celestia wanted me to give you all these." She held out nine golden tickets.

"Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!?" The asked shocked.

"It's almost here already?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. The Gala will be here in a couple of weeks. Celestia will be delighted if you all come."

"We'll be there Aurora. Count on it." Rainbow said taking her ticket.

Each of the girls took a ticket as well, and I took mine and the other last.

"I'm not one who goes to fancy parties or dances, but I am interested what the Gala will be like. I'll be there." I said smiling. "Who's the other one for?"

"Celestia wanted me to give the other ticket to Spike." Aurora explained.

"Speaking of Spike, where has he been all day?" I asked.

"Not sure. He said he went out, but never came home. Hope he's okay." Twilight said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He's old enough to handle himself." I said smiling.

"I better be going now. I'll see you all at the Gala." Aurora waved goodbye and mounted the carriage and she flew off back to Canterlot.

We all waved goodbye, watching her until she was out of sight.

I turned back to the girls, and saw Fluttershy whispering into Twilight's ear. She smiled and answered, "Of course Fluttershy. He's all yours tonight."

Fluttershy blushed deeply, but smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Fluttershy wants you to be with her tonight, if you're okay with it of course." Twilight explained.

I blushed, but smiled a little. "I don't mind."

I looked at the shy pegasus. "Shall we get going Flutters?"

"Y-yes. of course."

We all said our goodbyes and we all headed home, while I followed Fluttershy back to her cottage. While I keep looking over Fluttershy, she would blush deeply, and look away a little.

"You okay Fluttershy? You look nervous?" I asked.

"Oh..y-y-yes. I-I'm okay." She answered shaking a little.

We finally made it to the cottage and we entered.

"You want me to take the couch?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"Umm...a-a-actually...y-y-you c-can sleep...w-w-with m-me." She answered while blushing to her fullest.

"You sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable to doing something you don't want to do." I stated.

"I-I'm sure." She answered quietly.

I smiled calmly. "Well, alright then."

Fluttershy walked upstairs to get changed while I waited for her, with my white tank top and black pjs on. She walked back down and she stunned me with her beauty. She was wearing a light green night gown, which was a see through a little. I saw her wearing a black bra, covering her breasts, and panties.

"_God almighty, why does black have to be one of the most sexiest colors?"_ I thought while a blush formed on my cheeks.

"You..look sexy Fluttershy." I said, and then merely kicked myself for saying it.

Fluttershy's red blush deepened. "Umm...t-thank you..you...look handsome." I can see she was about to kick herself for saying that as well.

We calmly walked upstairs into her room. It looked pretty cozy. We got into the bed, and faced away from each other, embarrassed by what we said to each other.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." I whispered.

"N-night Daniel." She whispered.

I awoke when I heard Fluttershy moving around a little in her sleep. I looked over and saw her thrashing a little.

"N...no. P-please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"Flutters?" I asked quietly.

"No. G-get back!" She started almost shouting, and moving more quickly now.

I quickly got up and embraced her.

"Fluttershy, wake up!" I said, but didn't work.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed.

"FLUTTERSHY WAKE UP!" I shouted.

Fluttershy screamed and shot her eyes opened. She was breathing heavily, while tears fell from her eyes. She then looked up into mine.

"D-Daniel?" She asked shaking violently.

"Easy. It's okay. I'm here." I cooed stroking her mane.

She whimpered, but lunged into me and cried heavily.

I frowned and brought her into a caring embrace.

"Shh...It's okay Fluttershy. It was only a dream. I'm here...shh." I cooed into her ear while I stroked her mane.

"I...It was so real." She whimpered.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly.

"Three...shadows were towering over me. They were...laughing at me...and then...they were ripping...my clothes off...planning on...on…"

I tightened my embrace on her.

"Shh...don't say another word Flutters. All was just a nightmare. It's over now."

"But it…"

"I know. I know, but I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you. I vow, I'll never let anypony plan on doing that to you." I whispered still stroking her mane.

"You mean it?" She asked looking up at me.

I smiled warmly. "I promise."

She smiled sadly, while a blush formed on her cheeks.

"I love you Daniel." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Fluttershy leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed her back. She moaned a little, feeling my lips pressed against hers. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her harder. She moaned a little louder, and wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to make our kiss go deeper.

I moaned and rolled her over, onto her body and deepened the kiss, our tongues brushing against one another.

**(Clop Warning)**

"Mmmmmm." She moaned as my hands gently caressed her cheek and her mane. My hands slowly moved down and my palm rested onto her right breast.

Fluttershy broke the kiss and moaned in pleasure. "M...more Daniel."

I smiled and moved my hands down and grabbed her nightgown and rolled it up. I took it off and threw it to the side.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" I asked.

She blushed deeply and nodded.

I smiled. "Okay. Let me know if I'm going to fast." I grabbed my shirt and took it off, leaving it to the side.

"Can…can I t-touch you?" She asked shyly.

I smiled and grabbed both of her hands and rested them on my chest. Her blush deepened and she gently moved her hands around, while I moaned by her soft touch.

"That feels so good Flutters.~" I moaned out. I leaned down and kissed her again, but only a short one. I broke it and kissed her neck, receiving soft, quiet moans of pleasure from the timid pony. I kissed down to her jawline, her throat, and then to her mid chest section. I gently grabbed her bra and slowly unhooked it, and pulled it off, revealing her E-cup size breasts, which had dark yellow nipples, hard and ready.

"They look beautiful Flutters." I whispered. I leaned down and sucked on one of them, while my other hands caressed the other, softly gliding over the soft, furry mound.

Fluttershy moaned a little louder, and then I heard a sharp 'POOF'. I looked up and saw her wings fully extended.

"What's wrong with your wings?" I asked.

"Umm...well...we pegasus get what we call...wingboners." She answered quietly and embarrassed.

"So when a pegasus get's excited, they're wings extend." I said.

She nodded.

"_I wonder…"_ I brought one hand up and gently brushed one of her wings, and received another moan from the pegasus.

"_So a pegasus wings are sensitive. Guess that would explain why Rainbow was moaning from before when I massaged her wings."_ I thought to myself. I went back and continued sucking gently on her breasts, while my hand caressed the other.

"Oh, Daniel...This...this is...amazing.~" Fluttershy cooed while her hands gently grasped the sheets of her bed.

I smiled and continued to gently pleasure her. My slick, wet tongue swirled around her nipple while my fingers gently pinched her other, receiving moans and sighs from her. After I had my fill with her amazing bosoms, I moved down and gently kissed and kicked her stomach. She moaned, and giggled by my little assault.

"Daniel...that *Giggles* that tickles." She giggled while she moaned a little.

I chuckled a little while I moved down to her see through black panites. They were already soaked in her juices. I looked up at her, asking for her approval. She blushed deeply and nodded shyly. I grabbed the edges and slowly pulled them down, revealing her wet marehood.

"You're so beautiful and sexy." I whispered.

"T-thank you Daniel." She whispered.

I smiled and then pulled down my own pants, only leaving my underwear on. My manhood was getting really hard, waiting to penetrate her insides.

I leaned in and smelled her arousal. It smelled so sweet and fresh. I rolled my tongue out and gave her folds a soft, tender lick.

Fluttershy gasped and moaned deeply, but softly, feeling my soft tongue lick her folds.

"Wow...Twilight was right...you doing foreplay is ooooh, amazing.~" She moaned.

I smiled and gave her slits a few more licks and then gave them soft, passionate kisses. She started squirming a little and her moans picked up.

"Please Daniel...I...I want more.~" She softly pleaded.

I rolled my tongue out and slowly slid it into her tight walls. She moaned louder, feeling my tongue slid in every direction, while her walls slowly massaged my tongue. It felt like magic.

"More...give me more.~"

I slowly slid my hands up and massaged her stomach. My left hand slid up more and slowly massaged her breasts while my other massaged her stomach. Her coat felt so warm, soft, and silky. I could just lose myself in this fur forever.

I pulled back a little and noticed a small little button above her slits. It was the clit and it was very sensitive to females. I don't know if it was sensitive to ponies, but might as well give it a try. I slid my tongue up and rolled over her clit.

Fluttershy's eyes shot up and she moaned even louder than the last one, while her chest heaved up and her head arched back.

"Wha...what was that?" She asked panting heavily.

"I licked your clit. I see now you're little button is sensitive." I explained smiling while I continued massaging her breasts.

"Can...can you do that again?" She asked shyly.

"Whatever you want Flutters. This is your night." I said smiling warmly.

I leaned in and licked her clit more, receiving more powerful pleasure down her spine. She was moaning and squirming under my touch, but she was in pure heaven. I then encased my lips around her clit and sucked gently, like I would do with a lollipop.

"Ah ha ha. Daniel...I'm...feeling something."

I pulled back and smiled. "You're about to climax Fluttershy. Don't worry. Don't fight it. Let it go, embrace it." I moved back and licked her clit while my fingers slowly pumped into her walls.

"Ooooooooooohh.~" She moaned and her ogasm came. Instead of her juices squirting, it flowed out like a waterfall, splashing all over my fingers and mouth. Her juices tasted so sweet, like a fresh peach, except sweeter. I licked up her juices and pulled back, savoring her taste.

I looked down at her while she was catching her breath. She was breathing heavily, and a huge blush was on her cheeks. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and moaned again. I broke away and smiled.

"Would you like to continue?" I asked.

"Yes...I want to please you now."

I smiled and nodded. I moved back and removed my underwear. Fluttershy blushed deeply, seeing my manhood, fully erected and hard, pulsing with excitement.

"Remember, go at your own pace, and rela-ooooooh.~" I was cut off when Fluttershy brought her soft hands around my rod and stroked it gently. "Oh, Fluttershy. That feels amazing.~"

"Lie down, and I'll make you feel good.~" She whispered seductively.

I blushed deeply, seeing she's becoming bolder, but I lied down and allowed her to work.

She stroked my rod gently, while I moaned in pleasure. She moved her head towards my rod and gave it a soft lick at the top, sending electrical pleasure down my spine.

"Holy shit Fluttershy.~ Do that again.~"

She smiled and licked the tip of my manhood again, while her hands caressed my balls and lower rod.

She then encased her lips around my rod slowly and softly sucked on it.

"Oh my god.~ Your tongue is amazing Flutters.~" I moaned out.

She continued sucking on it for a little bit, until she pulled back.

"Umm...do you mind if…" She pulled her breast up.

I smiled. "Go ahead."

She moved her breasts and smushed them together around my iron hard rod. I moaned loudly, feeling her soft mounds encased over my love rod. It felt so good.

She smiled, seeing her work is paying off. She slowly pumped her breasts up and down, sending pleasure down my spine. I gasped and moaned with each pump.

"Ohhh~ ahhhhh~ More Flutters.~" I moaned out.

She smiled seductively and rolled her tongue out and swirled it around the tip of my manhood, while her breasts squeezed my rod and moved faster.

"Ha ha ha~ Holy shit~ ah ah ha~ I...I won't last much longer if you keep this up Fluttershy.~" I moaned out while I squirmed a little.

Fluttershy moved her breasts faster and her tongue swirled around my rod faster. I was losing control of my body and my hips thrusted up, following her rythme. We moaned together, feeling our love, lust and sex fill the air around us.

"Flutt...ershy...I...I can't hold on...much longer." I grunted, gritting my teeth.

"Let it go Daniel.~" She said and licked my rod more and pumped faster.

"Grr...mmmmmph….AAAAH!~" I shouted and let it go, spraying my seed all over her breasts and face. Fluttershy moaned while my hot cum landed on her. Some entered her mouth and she happily swallowed it. She removed her breasts from my rod and licked herself clean, savoring the taste of my thick seed.

I panted heavily, watching her clean herself off. It was making me hard again, and she looked at my manhood in amazement.

"Twilight was right. You recover fast." She commented.

I smiled and sat up. "You want to finish what we started?"

"Please...take me now. I want you inside of me so badly." She pleaded and laid down, with her legs spread apart wide.

I smiled and mounted her. I brought her into a passionate kiss, while she kissed me back. My rod poked at her neither regions. I slowly pushed in, making us moan together in our mouths. I slowly pushed further, until I hit a familiar wall.

Fluttershy broke the kiss and whimpered a little.

"It's okay Flutters. I'll go slow so the pain doesn't feel severe." I whispered.

"O...okay...I trust you." She whispered.

I brought her back into our kiss and slowly pushed in ever so slowly and gently. Fluttershy groaned in pain and she clinged tightly, with her nails digging into my flesh, making me groan in pain as well. Her wall stretched and her nails dug deeper into me, almost at the peak of drawing blood.

With one final, but soft push, I broke through her hymen and she softly shouted in pain and her nails broke through my flesh, and blood was drawn. It stung like a bitch.

We stayed in the position for a bit, until Fluttershy calmed. She felt her nails were digging into something and withdrew them. She gasped a little and saw blood on her nails. I grunted a little, feeling the stinging pain of the flesh wounds she left behind on my back.

"I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She started sobbing a little, making my heart break. I brought her into a passionate and loving kiss, startling her, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss. I broke away a minute after and smiled.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to hurt me. It's only a flesh wound. I can fix it easily." I brought my hand up to my back and healed my wounds with my healing chakra. The pain was gone and no scars were there.

"Everything's okay Fluttershy. Let's enjoy this moment together, and let nothing interrupt us."

She smiled and nodded. "You can move now."

I nodded and pulled back. I pushed forward and the two of us moaned in pleasure. The presence of her love was incredible. She felt so hot, wet and amazing. I slowly thrusted for a while, having her get used to this new experience of pleasure. She gasped and moaned with each thrust.

"Can you...g-go faster...please?" She asked.

I smiled and my thrusts picked up the pace, sending more powerful pleasure down our spines. She was starting to bounce a little, with her luscious breasts bouncing with each pump.

"G-go deeper...please.~" She pleaded a little louder.

I nodded and my manhood went deeper into her marehood, making us gasp with this powerful sensation flowing in our hearts and souls.

"P-pound me harder...Please!" She shouted.

I pounded as hard as I could, making her love juices leak and my balls hitting her slits hard.

"OH YES! POUND ME DANIEL!" She screamed, surprising me by her sudden raise in volume and her slutty talking.

I grabbed one of her breasts and roughly squeezed it and pinched her nipples hard.

"YES! YES! YES! MORE! DON'T STOP! PENETRATE ME PLEASE!"

"Oh Fuck yeah Flutters! You feel so good! I can't hold onto it for much longer!~" I moaned out pounding her like I was a wild animal in heat.

"CUM INSIDE OF ME! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT, THICK CUM!"

It was all I needed to hear from her. I brought her into a deep kiss and we fucked each other wildly. After a minute of our painful pleasure, we climaxed as one.

"OH SHIT!"

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Hre lovely juices poured out and covered my rod, while my hot, thick cum shot out and painted her walls.

"Oooooh, it feels so warm. It's filling me up so much.~" Fluttershy gurgled, her mind fogged up by the high levels of pleasure.

I continued to pump into her, riding out my amazing orgamsim, while she rode out hers. Finally, I collapsed, and my head landed on her soft breast. We panted heavily, our energy gone by our amazing climax. After we got our breath back we smiled at one another and kissed passionately. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us, keeping us warm and safe.

**(Clop End)**

I rested my head on Fluttershy's breasts, feeling their warm sensation on my head.

"That was amazing Daniel." Fluttershy whispered.

"It was. I never knew you were such a screamer." I said chuckling.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I-"

"Don't apologize. You acted so sexy when you scream." I said cutting her off.

She giggled. "I guess I'll scream for you again when you rut me."

I chuckled. "I hope you will." I yawned, with Fluttershy following suit.

"Goodnight, my little Butterfly." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love." She whispered and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I placed my head on her breasts again and we slept peacefully together, under Luna's beautiful night.

**I'm so sorry this chapter was delayed. College and Work bit me very hard in the ass. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. I'll see you all next time, and thank you all again for your amazing support and for your love for this story. See you all next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Darkness within the Heart**

**(Location: Netherrealm)**

Pain...anger...betrayal...suffering...darkness...death...it was all that was there. Not a single spark of hope, or light anywhere. This cruel place was known as the Netherrealm, a place where evil truly thrives. Those with horrible sins fall to this evil world. Here, those with evil in their hearts pay the price. No help can be spared, no breaks, nothing.

In the very core of the Netherrealm, a small being, pinned to chains of light, was resting. For thousands of years, he waited, waited to be free. Soon, a small 'CRACK' was heard. The being opened its eyes, which were purple, filled with dark magic. He looked at the chains around him, slowly cracking away, and he felt his power returning bit by bit.

A cruel, evil smile grew on his face and let out a small evil chuckle.

"**Hmhmhmhm...at long last...I will soon be free from my prison...and I will finish what I have started...soon, all of Equestria...will bow before me...hehehe...hahahahahaa."**

**(Location: Equestria: Fluttershy's Cottage)**

The sound of the birds chirped and the warm beams of Celestia's sun hit the faces of two sleeping creatures.

Fluttershy fluttered her eyes open and yawned ever so lightly in a soft squeak. When she finally had better eyesight, she felt a warm body pressing against her own. She looked down and saw her human lover sleeping peacefully in her bosoms. She blushed deeply, but smiled lovely at him, seeing him look so adorable while he sleeps.

Fluttershy then got an idea. She smiled seductively and slowly moved her hips up and down slowly. She heard Daniel moan and felt his manhood getting hard inside of her again. She couldn't help but moan as well, feeling her warm walls massage his hard rock shaft.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, while Fluttershy continued to tease him. He smiled wickedly and rose up, startling her and making her stop, while she blushed deeply.

"Having fun?" He teased.

"I'm sorry...I...I just-" Daniel cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips. Fluttershy quickly sank into the kiss and moaned in pleasure, feeling his tongue massage her own.

Daniel grabbed her breasts and kneaded them gently, increasing her moans. He broke the kiss, leaving strands of saliva behind.

"Don't apologize Flutters. I know for the fact you enjoyed me pounding your brains out last night." He teased, making her blush again.

"I...couldn't help it. You feel so good." She whispered. "Umm...do you think we can…"

Daniel knew what she was asking for and smiled. "You don't need to ask. You can rutt me anytime you want, because I love you."

She smiled and pulled Daniel into another passionate kiss.

**(Clop Scene)**

Daniel slowly thrusted in and out of Fluttershy, making her moan in pleasure, feeling his hard rod move in and out of her. Daniel broke the kiss and smirked.

"You're really wet. You're such a naughty mare.~" Daniel teased.

"I...Ummm…"

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for being so naughty."

Daniel grabbed one of her breasts and sucked. Hard.

Fluttershy threw her head back and moaned loudly, feeling his tongue swirl around her dark yellow erect nipple, while his teeth gently bit into her bosom.

"Oh Daniel.~ It hurts, but feels so good.~" Fluttershy moaned.

"You like it when I penetrate your insides, while I suck on your lovely nipples.~" Daniel smirked and pounded her with a hard thrust, making her wings pop out in erection.

"I...I can't help it. It feel to good.~" Fluttershy moaned again.

Daniel smirked and exited her warm marehood.

"No! Put it back in! I'm begging you!" She pleaded.

Daniel smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I will, but I have a more suitable place to put in my hard, meaty rod." He grabbed Fluttershy and rolled her over onto her stomach, with her breasts were used for cushioning her chest. Daniel mounted her and nibbled her ear.

"I hope you're ready.." He whispered.

"R-ready for wha-GASP!" She stopped when she felt his manhood gently poking her anus.

"Y-you're g-gonna put it in t-t-there?" She asked.

Daniel leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Shh...I'll take it slow and easy. I promise, you'll enjoy this." He gently pushed forward into her ass, causing the timid pony's eyes to widen to their extent and have her gasp deeply. Since his rod was covered in her juices, it was easy for him to slide in without a problem.

Daniel groaned, feeling her ass tighten around his manhood. It felt different than her marehood, but to hell, it felt amazing.

"Holy shit Flutters. Your ass is so tight. More than your marehood.~" Daniel groaned.

Fluttershy was panting, never in her life she would experience such high level of pleasure in her ass. Daniel gently pulled out and thrusted back in, making the two moan in pleasure. He would have never thought anal sex would feel this good. He was enjoying every bit of this moment.

Fluttershy also enjoyed this new penetration. Her ass felt so full, hot and sticky from Daniels hot manhood. She wanted more. So much more.

"M...more.~" Fluttershy moaned out.

Daniel grinned and thrusted a little harder and faster, making the timid pegasus tense and groan. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back, and groped one of her breasts, while his other laid on her hand and intwine her fingers.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Don't you dare stop!~"

Daniel thrusted harder into her ass, while his hand had enough of her breasts and moved down to her leaking marehood. He inserted three fingers and finger fucked her.

As soon as Fluttershy felt his fingers pump into her marehood, she lost full control of herself.

"OH YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME HARDER! DON'T STOP!~" She screamed.

Daniel smirked, seeing the timid pony come out of her shell, and being very bold. He went at full speed with his thrusting and his balls hit deeply against her dripping marehood.

"Ah ha ha ha!~ Oh god Flutters!~ Oh god!~ This feels so good!~" I cried out and pushed farther into her.

"RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME UNTIL I COLLAPSE! RUT ME UNTIL MY LEGS GO SO NUMB, I CAN'T WALK FOR DAYS!"

"Flutters...I'm gonna cum!" I warned, but still thrusted into her.

"CUM INSIDE MY ASS! FILL ME UNTIL I'M FULL OF YOUR HOT, THICK SEED!"

It was all Daniel needed to hear. He embraced her deeply and pounded her harder than ever before.

"Aaaaaah! Oh fuck, fuck, oh fuck! Ahhhh yes yes yes YEEEEEEESSS!" She screamed and came hard. Her juices in her marehood flowed out like a waterfall. Daniel thrusted one last time, pushing even deeper and shot his thick seed deep into her ass. The two moaned in unison, having their pleasure shot up to their fullest once again.

Daniel thrusted a few more times, to get through his amazing organism. He finally pulled out and Fluttershy's ass oozes with his white seed.

**(Clop End)**

**(Daniel POV)**

"How was that Flutters?" I asked smiling.

"That was incredible.~" She cooed softly.

"I can tell." I looked at the clock and saw it was eight twenty five. I had to get to the farm soon.

"How about we take a bath and get cleaned up?" I asked.

She nodded and tried to get up, but her legs gave out and she fell back on the bed.

"You okay Flutters?" I asked helping her up a little.

"Y-yes. You actually made my legs go numb. I can't walk. When I told you to rut me until I can't walk, I didn't know you would actually do it." She explained amazed.

I chuckled a little. "never thought I would be able to pull something like that off either. How about I help you get to the tub?"

She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her and carried her to the bathroom bridal style. She sighed in pure bliss and snuggled into my warm chest, listening to my beating heart. I smiled warmly while she was at the peak of falling asleep again. We made it to the bathroom and I gently laid her into the tub. I turned on the nozzle and warm water splashed out, making the cream pony sigh in bliss. When the tub was full, I turned the nozzle off.

"You feeling better Flutters?"

"Yes. So much better than I've even been in my life." She softly replied, while her mind was in heaven. "You know, you're more than welcome to join me. You need to get cleaned up as well."

I chuckled. "Can't argue with that." I stepped into the tub and sighed. I leaned against the rim of the tub and allowed the warm water to soak into my skin, Then, Fluttershy moved and leaned against my chest, sighing in bliss. I smiled and stroked her mane, while my other hand gently caressed her breasts from under the water.

She moaned and cooed in pleasure by my soft touch. I grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some on my hands. I started scrubbing my hair and followed it up with Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy loved the feeling of my fingers through her mane. It was like Equis came up and bestowed true bliss and happiness in her heart.

I continued scrubbing her mane, until I took more soap and started massaging and scrubbing her body. Fluttershy moaned again and her wings unfolded.

"Oooooh Daniiieeeel.~" She cooed under her breath.

I smiled and started cleaning her wings. My fingers brushed against the bases of the wings and moved through her feathers. Her moans and soft fur was making me hard under the water again. Fluttershy felt this, and smiled seductively. She turned around and faced me, with her marehood poking against my rod.

"Let's have a little more fun.~" She whispered and pushed into me.

"_Oh boy."_

After a little bit of pleasure and fun, we exited the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around both of us. We entered Fluttershy's room and got dressed.

After I placed my gloves on, Fluttershy walked up to me and embraced me with a passionate kiss. I kissed her back and our tongues massaged one another, making us moan. Fluttershy broke the kiss and leaned into my ear.

"You're welcome here anytime, and you can rutt me anytime when I'm available.~" She whispered and licked my ear.

I chuckled. "I think I'm getting you girls addicted to sex."

"We only do it, because we love you, and you're an amazing stallion...umm, I mean human."

I chuckled. "How about we get some breakfast to start our day?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

After we ate, I said my goodbyes to Fluttershy and left. I strolled down the farm, and saw Aj and Mac carrying a few buckets of apples.

"Bout time yah showed up." Aj said placing her bucket down.

"Sorry Aj. Got a little distracted this morning." I explained rubbing the back of my head.

She leaned towards me and sniffed me. "Ah can tell. Yah seemed ta rut the livin out of Fluttershy last night and this mornin."

I blushed deeply. "How did you know that?"

"Mares can smell who ya mated with, but fer only a short time. We have good sense of smell." She explained.

"I see."

"Come sugarcube, we have a lot of work ta do today."

"Right."

I'll tell you, it was a busy day, and the day was still young. I was out in the fields picking apples from the trees, while Aj was feeding her pigs. After I grabbed the last apple and threw it into the bucket. I jumped down and carried the bucket back to the farm. When I brought the apples to the farm, I saw Big Mac and Granny Smith working on something. Granny Smith was smelling the apples and examining them, while Mac was running on some grinding machine, grinding the apples and the juices of the apples being poured into a barrel.

"Hey Mac, what are you and Granny Smith working on?" I asked walking up to them.

"Oh, we're makin Apple Cider." Mac explained.

"So this is how you guys make it?" asked looking at the machine.

"That's right sweetie." Granny explained. "We use the best apples we have and we make this here cider through love and care."

After the last of the juices was used and poured into the machine. Granny took out some liquids and spices and added them to the barrel. When the spices and liquids were added, she grabbed a large spoon and stirred the cider.

I looked at the brown liquid, which was bubbling from the spices and liquids. I had to say, it looked really good.

Mac grabbed a mug and dipped some in and handed the mug to me.

"Wud ya like a taste of our best Cider?"

I smiled. "I don't see why not." I grabbed the mug and took a sip. I'll tell you, it was really good. It was the best cider I've ever tasted. It was thick, but rich and smooth. The taste of apples filled my mouth, with the taste of the spices...but, something else was in it. Something strong, and gives it a kick.

"What's in this cider?" I asked taking another sip.

"We use spices, such as cinnamon, our apples, liquor, and a hint of alcohol." Granny explained.

Upon hearing that there was alcohol in this, my eyes shot open and I spat it out, catching the two by surprise.

"Something wrong?" Mac asked.

"Sorry...I'm not old enough to drink is all." I explained.

"How old are ya?"

"Twenty."

The two let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh ya little whippersnapper, yer old enough ta drink." Granny answered

"What? How old do you have to be in Equestria to drink?"

"Twenty."

"Oh...well, back on Earth, you need to be twenty one years old to drink." I explained.

"It's fine Daniel. Yer old enough." Mac assures.

I chuckled and took another sip of my cider. Happily, this drink doesn't hold a lot of alcohol, but I need to be careful on how much I drink.

I finished up my drink and handed it to Mac.

"That was some fine cider you two made. It was even better than the cider I had back on earth." I said.

"We're glad ya liked it." Granny said smiling.

"Well, I better get back to work, before Aj give me an earload."

The two chuckled and I left the barn. I grabbed another bucket and head down the orchard. In the distance, I saw AJ, but it seems she's talking to a stallion. He was a brown earth pony, with light brown mane and tail, with a boulder cutie mark. Apparently, he was getting pretty close to Applejack, and judging from her face, she doesn't look very happy. I dropped my bucket and head towards the scene.

"Come on Aj, you know you can't resist me." The stallion said smirking, leaning closer to the orange earth pony.

"Ah already told ya, ah'm not interested in ya anymore. Now leave!" She snapped.

"I love a mare who plays hard to get."

"HEY!" The two looked in my direction, while I glared at the stallion. "What's going on here?"

"None of your buisness freak. Leave."

Aj pushed the stallion away from her and walked towards me. She stand next to my side and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Who is this Aj?" I asked.

"This is Boulder Crush...mah ex coltfriend." She answered bitterly.

I gasped a little, upon hearing ex coltfriend. I turned to Boulder and my glare hardened.

"You mean to tell me you're with this weird freak, and not with a real stallion?" Boulder asked my marefriend.

"Watch your mouth before you regret something asshole." I threatened.

"What was that?" He growled.

"You heard me. What are you doing here on Aj's farm? After the way you treated her from before I came here, you have a lot of nerve."

"I knew Aj would spill the beans sooner or later to somepony, or somefreak." He grumbled.

"One, never call me Aj again, number two, Daniel is nowhere compared to you." Applejack retorted.

Boulder glared at her. "I came all this way for you, to join my herd, and this is how you repay me? I thought you wanted to be with me Applejack. But I guess not. After all, with you being one of the Elements of Harmony, you can be one tough nut to crack. Any stallion in Equestria would love to get their hands on either of you."

Processing what he just said, I think I knew what he meant by that.

"Wait, that's why you came down here to the farm, so that you can take Aj from me and bed her? You Think she's a trophy of success!? Is it every stallions goal to bed the Elements of Harmony!?" I shouted in anger.

"You catch on quick. Yes. Every stallion in Equestria knows about the Elements of harmony, how sexy they are, curvy, busty, and attractive they are. Rutting either of them would be a dream come true for them." Boulder smirked.

My entire body was trembling and I was fuming in fury. Applejack was too furious. I stepped forward and my eyes changed dragon red.

"Get off of this farm, and never return. If I catch a whiff of you back here, I'll rip your little toy off." I threatened with venom dripping from my voice.

He looked pretty scared, but he was doing a good job hiding it. He huffed and left the farm.

"Asshole." I grumbled under my breath. I turned back to Aj, who was calming down as well. "He didn't do anything funny did he?"

"No, but he was tryin ta git me outta here to be with him." She explained.

"is it true what that every stallion in Equestria wants to rut you guys?"

"Afraid so. Ever since we became the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony, many stallions target us fer a fun time. Ruttin any of us would be a huge success ta them. Not many stallions come out here to the farm though, since mah brother is protective over me." Aj explained.

"I can see why. You dated Boulder before you became the Element of Honesty right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry this happened to you Aj."

Applejack smiled a little. "Don't worry bout it sugarcube. Ah'm done with everything in the past. Ah want ta focus on here and now."

I smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I wouldn't think of it any other way."

Aj smiled and hugged me back. We hugged for around a minute, until she pulled away and gave me a quick, loving kiss. We both smiled and headed back to the farm, smiling while we held our hands.

The rest of the day was pretty nice. Aj and I picked apples together, baled hay, and talked. After we finished all of our work, we decided to head inside for the day. When we got inside, and went into the living room, I sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on one of the comfy chairs.

"Ya worked hard Today Daniel. That there was some fancy workin." Aj said smiling.

I chuckled. "What my mom used to say, that's we called, gettin er done."

Aj chuckled and sat on my lap. "Ah'm glad ya came to Equestria Daniel. Ya made a huge impact fer all of us, including myself. If ya never came here, ah wud have been the same, lonely Applejack with no coltfriend."

I smiled and stroked her mane. "And I would have been the same human with no one to turn to. You and the others have made my life so much better. I have all of you to thank for it."

She blushed and smiled at me. She leaned her body back and rested against my chest. She turned her head and kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed her back while I continued to stroke her mane.

Applejack moaned in my mouth, loving the feeling of my lips against hers and my hand stroking her mane. She broke the kiss and smiled seductively at me, send a little shiver down my spine. She placed her hands on my knees and spread them apart, with her ass pressing against my crotch.

My face was burning in embarrassment and surprise.

"Aj?"

"Shhh...enjoy this moment sugar." She then started grinding her ass up and down, and in a circular motion against my crotch, sending heat and pleasure down my body.

I moaned quietly, loving this sensation. Her gorgeous ass grinding against my crotch was amazing. I snaked my hands to her flat, firm chest and slowly rubbed it, making Applejack moan a little. I then snaked my hands up to her breasts and squeezed them softly through her clothing and fabric.

"Oh Daniel, that feels so good.~" She moaned. She grinded her ass a little harder against my crotch, and my manhood from underneath was getting hard, begging for release.

I kissed her neck while my hands fondled with her breasts more. Our bodies were heating up with passion, lust and love. We were so focused on each other, we didn't pay attention to our surroundings.

We soon heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. We stopped and saw Big Mac, with his arms crossed and glaring at us.

Our faces were red as the apples and Aj quickly got off of me.

"B-Big Mac, ah can explain.." Aj started hyperventilating a little.

I got up from the couch and looked at the red stallion. "Big Mac, this is not her fault. It was mine. I got carried away."

"No, it was mah fault. Ah made the first move on him." Aj counters.

"Time out." Mac says silencing us. "Look, ah don't appreciate ya two doing something like that.

"I know. I should have told you that Aj was part of my herd."

"That's not the point." He says.

"Then what is the point?"

He chuckled, surprising the two of us. "If yer plannin on ruttin mah little sister, ya shud at least do it somewhere privately."

Our faces burned again in shock and embarrassment.

"So...yer okay with Daniel sharin a bed with me?" Aj asked holding my arm.

Mac chuckled again. "Eeyup."

"I...I don't understand. I thought you would beat me to a pulp." I said confused a little.

Mac chuckled once more. "Daniel, yer a good human. Ya took care of Aj ever since she became part of yer herd. Ya treated her with love, respect and kindness. Ya treat her better than that last stallion. Ah'm giving you mah approval to be with Applejack."

Aj smiled and hugged his brother, thanking him for his approval. I shook his hand thanked him.

He then leaned into my ear. "Go easy on her though. She's still a virgin."

"BIG MAC!" Aj screamed with her face going deep red.

Mac laughed and left the two of us in the room.

"Someday Big mac, someday." Aj grumbled.

I chuckled.

"Oh, by the way.." Mac said popping his head out from the door frame. "Ah need ya ta go to the market ta get some groceries Aj. Granny Smith is making a surprise dinner tonight."

"Ah can do that. Wud ya like ta come with me Daniel?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

**(Warning, this part of the chapter will be dark, and gruesome)**

Me and Aj were walking through ponyville, with some bags filled with food in our hands. We went to different markets to gather the right supplies and ingredients for dinner tonight.

"So what's your grandmother gonna make for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Not sure mahself. Guess even she has some surprises in her." She replied

As we walked near an alley, two arms grabbed us and pulled us into the darkness, catching us by surprise.

By the action, I tried moving, but a punch in my gut left me paralyzed by pain. Then, I felt my arms raised and pinned to the wall. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and my eyes widen in shock.

Three stallions were hovering over Applejack, while she too was pinned to her will.

I knew one of the stallions. It was Boulder Crush. Though the other two I've never seen before. Must be his friends.

"Boulder?" Aj asked in shock.

"Hello Aj." He greeted smirking.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted, but received a punch in the gut once again. I gasped by the pain and coughed.

"You better keep your mouth shut freak." Said a stallion, who was a pegasus.

"You see freak, I came all this way for Aj, but since she refuses to be back with me, I guess it's time for me to take a different approach." Boulder explained. He turned his attention to the pegasus and to the other stallion, who was a unicorn.

"...Strip her."

Applejack and I gasped in shock and fear.

The two stallions chuckled and proceeded. They slowly walked up to Applejack with their poised and ready to strike.

Anger was building up within my blood as I shouted at them. "You get away from Applejack, you sick fu-UGH!" Boulder kicked me in the stomach, and this time, I felt blood trickle down my lips.

"You speak loud again, I'll kick your head off." He said growling. He turned his attention back to Aj, who had tears in her eyes. He chuckled and walked up to her and kneeled to her height. "Such a gorgeous body you have Aj." He roamed his hands all over her body, to her legs, her thighs, her breasts, and her lips.

"You get away from her, you bastard." I growled.

"Shut him up." He said to the two and snapped his fingers.

The two stallions walked up to me and proceeded with punches and kicks. Their attacks landed everywhere around me. My legs, my chest, even my face.

They stopped and backed away, with blood trickling down my face and many bruises and cuts all over me. I breathed heavily while I continued to look at the mare I loved.

"Daniel." Aj whimpered.

"I promise...everything will be okay." I grunted.

"Not entirely." Boulder said and ripped her shirt off, exposing her chest. The pegasus grabbed her pants and ripped them off, along with her panties. She was now naked before us, and her eyes were filled with humiliation and horror.

"Be a good girl and we'll play really nice.~" Boulder whispered and squeezed her breasts.

Aj whimpered, feeling extremely violated as the stallions touched her all over her body.

I growled and tried to tear my way out of my prison, but didn't do any good.

"Let's have some fun." he smirked as he and the other two started unbuckling their pants. They tore their pants off and their stallionhoods were already hard. Boulder moved in the back, while the other two moved to the front. The two lined their rods near Aj's face.

"Open up." The pegasus ordered.

My anger only grew as I tried again and again to break free. "Stop…"

Aj only shut her muzzle and looked away, refusing to obey.

"Boulder, she's not cooperating." He said.

Boulder only smirked. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He grabbed Aj's hips and thrusted his stallionhood deep into her marehood, breaking her hymen instantly.

Applejack screamed in pain, but was muffled when the two shoved their rods deep into her throat.

"Oh, she's so hot inside.~" Boulder moaned and thrusted hard and fast, making Aj scream in pain, but only muffled by the two stallionhoods in their mouth. She could barely breath, as the two grabbed her head and thrusted hard and deep into her.

"Oh yeah baby, squirm." The unicorn chuckled and smacked her back, adding more pain to the mare.

"Stop...Stop…"I pleaded in anger as my tears fell, unable to help my marefriend.

"_**Such Pain…"**_

I gasped a little.

"_Wait...Darkus?"_

"_**In the flesh. I can feel your anger rising. You want those stallions to feel pain."**_

"_I don't know if I can trust you."_

"_**Look at them, they're playing with her. Forcing her to her will, raping her. Give in to your anger Daniel. Let them suffer through your wrath."**_

My body started glowing a little, and I felt my anger spike up to new levels of fury I've never felt before.

**(3rd person POV)**

"Stop….Stop." Daniel growled as black aura formed around him.

Boulder and the other two weren't paying attention as they continue to assault on Applejack. Boulder thrusted hard and deep into her and smacked her flank, making the poor cowgirl squeal in pain.

"You like that Aj? Enjoying being pounded?" He asked chuckling.

Aj muffled a little while her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Celestia, I'm gonna cum!" Boulder shouted and thrusted faster, with the two doing the same.

Aj's eyes widened in fear. her life was over now. She waited for the three to-

**(Play Awakened by Disturbed)**

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" **Daniel roared at the top of his lungs as his black aura exploded around him.

The three stallions stopped and looked at the human in shock and surprise.

Aj weakly looked at Daniel and she was scared to what was happening.

Daniel continued to scream as his binding broke and he fell to the floor, standing on his left hand, in a pouncing position, with his right arm up, like he was ready to strike.

His body changed. His hair spiked up and his red streaks were dark purple. The aura around him formed in a freaky way. The shadows around him formed around his back, and formed into large demonic wings, made entirely out of shadows. His behind grew a dark demonic tail, made out of shadows as well. His nails grew until they were long and sharp. His teeth grinded in anger, and his side canines grew into fangs.

His breathing was deep and dark. His head shot up and he opened his eyes. It shot a fearing shiver down everypony's spines. His pupils were gone, and his eyes were a red demonic red color.

The two stepped back, shaking in fear by Daniel's new appearance.

"W-what is he?" The unicorn asked in fear.

"It doesn't matter. Bind him again." Boulder ordered.

He nodded and binded him again, but Daniel roared and broke the bindings like it was nothing.

He growled deeply and took his first step forward, creating a little vibration in the ground.

Boulder was now getting scared. He withdrew from Applejack and stepped back.

"H-hey man. Take it easy. I-It was all, uuuuh, a-a-a big joke." He answered. "Yeah, that's it. A big joke. You know, haha?"

"**I find your sense of humor, pathetic."** Daniel growled.

Even his voice send more blood chills down their spines.

Applejack was frightened by Daniels new power and his pure rage. She knew that was not Daniel.

Daniel screamed and lunged at Boulder. He rose his hand up and smacked him hard in the face, sending him into the wall, a little dazed, but quickly recovered.

The unicorn stallion quickly turned and ran for his life, but Daniel appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the throat.

"P-please...I-I'm sorry." He begged.

Daniel's scowl only hardened, as he quickly grabbed his horn. The stallion's eyes widened in fear, knowing what he's planning.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T"

_**SNAP**_

All fell silence, until there was the sound of something gushing and dripping to the ground. Daniel tore the stallions horn off.

The unicorn stallion screamed in pure pain, feeling his horn ripped off without remorse.

Daniel let go of his throat and gave a quick, but hard spin kick to the face, knocking out the stallion. His red eyes glowed with rage and he turned his attention to the pegasus.

He stepped back and took off in the air.

Daniel grunted and shot up and caught up with him. He gave a powerful punch to the face and send him back to the ally.

The pegasus groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his back and he was pinned to the wall. He looked behind him and saw Daniel, glaring at him with boundless fury.

"I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!" He creamed in mercy.

"**You should have thought about stopping a long time ago. Now, you're gonna pay for your sins."** Daniel growled in anger.

Daniel grabbed the pegasus's wings, filling the stallion with terror. With a quick pull, he ripped the stallions wings off without pity.

The stallion let off a blood curling scream, feeling his wings ripped off.

The screams Daniel was hearing did not fill him with guilt or guilt. No, he was filled with pure joy. the screams were like music to his ears. He was enjoying the stallion suffer for his sins. He pulled the stallion back and punched him hard, knocking him out instantly. He threw his head up and roared, piercing the heavens above.

Applejack watched in horror, seeing Daniel release endless pain, misery and darkness.

"Stop...please." She whimpered helplessly.

Daniel turned his attention back to Boulder, who was watching the scene in horror, fear and shock. All of his life, he never seen anything like this before.

Daniel walked slowly towards him, with his aura growling with every step.

Boulder came to his senses, and then tried to run, but Daniel stopped him and pinned him to the wall, filling his eyes with fear, just by looking into the human's blood filled eyes.

"Please...I'm sorry." He whispered.

"**You're far, one of the most evil ponies I've ever met in my entire life. Forcing the will of an innocent mare into something she didn;t want. Raping her too her will. Stallions like you make me sick."** He growled.

"I promise, I won't let anything like this happen again!" He screamed. "I've learned my lesson!"

"**No, you haven't. Let me show you what happens when you rape and sexually harass a mare."** Daniel punched him on the face, making his face bleed.

Daniel kicked the stallion hard against his feet and he heard the sounds of bones shattering. He kicked his legs again and again, shattering them bit by bit.

Boulder screamed in pure pain, feeling his feet turn into debris.

"**How does it feel Boulder? You enjoy feeling pain?"** Daniel taunted and kicked his legs again.

Boulder couldn't talk, only screams of agony pain were released from his throat.

Daniel grabbed his legs and snapped them apart, letting off another blood curdling scream from the stallion.

"**I'm gonna enjoy watching you squirm in pain."** He growled and formed a rasengan, but was black, and the white that was once within it, was now red.

"**KNOW PAIN!"** Daniel roared.

"DANIEL STOP!" A mare screamed.

**(Stop music Play ****VERY SAD PIANO SONG (this will make you cry)****)**

He stopped and turned to the source, His eyes widened, seeing it was Applejack, who was still naked and had tears in her eyes.

"Please...stop. no more please." She begged while she sobbed. "Ah don't want ya ta be like this. Ah don't want ya ta be a monster."

Daniel gasped, hearing the word 'monster'. He looked at his hand which still had the dark version of his rasengan. His eyes widened.

"_Oh my god...what have I done?" _ He thought in fear. His eyes slowly were being filled by his tears, seeing what he has really done. He dropped Boulder and he coughed violently, until he passed out in pain and exhaustion.

Daniel's hair lowered and his purple streaks went back to red. His fangs withdrew, along with his claw-like nails. His eyes returned to normal, white and his sapphire pupils returned.

"What have I done?" He whimpered and collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, while his black aura faded.

Applejack slowly got up and walked near the depressed human, who was still in tears. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel?"

Daniel slowly looked up at her, with tears in his eyes. "Aj…" He then lunged into her and hugged her tightly, sobbing and wailing, apologizing over and over.

"Daniel…" Applejack was relieved he was back now. It's all that mattered to her. She hugged him back, while her tears well.

"I'm so sorry Aj." Daniel whispered. "I'm a monster."

"Shh...yer not ah monster Daniel." She shushed quietly stroking his back.

"I am...I'm a monster." He whimpered.

"Shh...ah'm here Sugarcube. Ah'm here...shh."

Aj continued comforting the heartbroken warrior, until he fell asleep, exhausted.

Aj heard the sounds of clopping coming her way. She looked up and saw Twilight and the others.

"We came here after we heard screaming and shouting." Twilight said, but only to gasp to see the damage. "What happened here?"

The girls looked at Aj, who had Daniel in her arms.

"What happened to Daniel?" Twilight asked kneeling down, placing her hand on his head. "And what happened to your cloths?"

Applejack looked away for the moment, until she looked back with a concerned face.

**(Daniel POV: Dream Realm)**

"What have I done?" I asked myself over and over while my tears fell.

All of my life, I have never done anything that frightening, or dark before.

"**Don't worry Daniel. What you did was fantastic."** A voice called out.

I turned around and saw Darkus smirking at me.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted in anger.

"**Just wanted to come by and congratulate you."**

"FOR WHAT!?"

"**You've taken the first step of awakening your true power Daniel. The more anger you produce, the stronger your dark powers grow."**

"I NEARLY KILLED THOSE STALLIONS BECAUSE OF YOUR POWER!" I roared and charged at him. I pulled my fist back and tried to punch him, but he vanished and appeared behind me.

"**That's it Daniel. Get angry. Let your anger feed off your dark power."**

Suddenly, I saw a light in the distance.

**"Dammit. He always comes at the worst timing."** Darkus growles. **"Well Daniel, this is where we part ways, but whenever your fury grows, your dark Chakra and powers will grow stronger. There will be times where you'll use your darkness again."** He then vanished, leaving me alone in the dark void.

**(Dream End)**

I awoke in a room, feeling exhausted, weak, and pitied. I slowly rose and looked at my hands, that let off a small black glow. I knew now that I have a power deep within me, one that I thought I would never have gained. I have Dark Chakra, the deadliest form of power ever to be known in Japanese history.

I felt so ashamed, having to gain such power, but one that's very frightening, and dangerous. I can never forgive myself for what I did back there. I'm not a warrior...I'm a monster.

I buried my face into my hands and cried, and cried. I never wanted anything like this. I never wanted to hurt anypony. I never wanted this power. I wish I was dead.

"Daniel?"

I looked up and saw Applejack, wearing a black nightgown, with a concerned look on her face.

I turned away, not wanting to look into her eyes. "Don't look at me. I'm a monster."

"Yer not a monster Daniel." She walked towards me and sat down next to me on the bed. "What ya did back at the ally was not yer fault."

"It was my fault. I nearly killed those stallions because I let my anger get the best of me." My tears fell harder, and my breathing became more deep.

"Daniel, ah know yer scared, but-"

"Scared, I'm terrified. This dark power I have...I never wanted anything like this. I'M A FUCKING DEMON FOR GOD'S SAKE APPLEJACK! I'M NOTHING BUT A DEMON WHO ENJOYS THE MISERY OF HURTING OTHERS! I NEVER DESERVED A LIFE LIKE THIS!

**SMACK**

Aj stopped me by slapping me hard on the cheek, leaving a burning mark on my face.

"DON'T YA EVER CALL YERSELF A DEMON AGAIN! YA HEAR ME!?" She screamed.

Tears were pouring from her face as well, with her anger and sadness building up inside of her. She took a breath, and calmed down a little. "Yer not a demon Daniel, and you'll never be one."

"But...I…"

She stopped me by wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a soft embrace.

"Ah know yer upset fer what happened, but ah'm tellin ya, it wasn't yer fault. Boulder and his friends made a decision that they never shud have made, and now they're payin the price." She looked deep into my eyes, and I saw her emerald eyes shine in the light, glittering. "Ah'll always love you no matter what."

"Applejack…"

She smiled warmly and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Ah'll always be by yer side, no matter what. Ah'll never leave ya with another pony. Yer the only one ah love to mah heart. Nothin will ever change that."

My tears shed once more and I embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder, but I wasn't crying over my pain, or sadness. I was crying tears of joy, and salvation. Applejack...the Element of Honesty, brought me back from the darkness within my heart.

"Shh...It's okay. Let it out sugarcube...that's it." She cooed gently while rubbing my back.

We stayed together for the last few minutes, refusing to let go of one another. I felt so safe in her arms. I never wanted to leave her, or to ever let her go.

After a bit, I pulled back and smiled, while she smiled back. I believe I can trust her with telling one of my darkest parts of my past.

"Aj?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something, but I need your word, you won't tell anypony about this, not until I'm ready to tell the others."

She smiled. "Ah pinkie Promise, ah won't tell anypony wut ya want ta tell me. Cross mah heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye." She vowed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was ah Pinkie Promise. A promise that ah'll never break." She explained.

I smiled a little. "Okay. I trust you." I got up from the bed and walked to the window. As I watched the moon shine below us, I explained my story.

**(Play ****Most Emotional Music - Take Our Scars Into The Stars)**

"Ten years ago, when I was only ten, my grandfather, was training me. The last five years he did. He wanted me to grow strong. After my mother died, he didn't want me to die at a young age. He did everything in his power to make me strong." I stopped and took a breath. "One day, he pushed me so hard, I collapsed to the break of execution. I didn't wanted to continue in training for awhile, at least until I was rested. He refused and pushed me harder and harder. I had enough of him and told him to stop. He roared at me and told me to keep training, but I refused. He then...punched me in the gut, telling me I was worthless."

I looked back at Aj, who listened to the story carefully.

"When he found what he did, he was about to apologize, but I ran off, telling him he wasn't my grandfather. It was first time in my life I've ever told him something like that. It was raining as I continued running through the streets, and passing so many people. I never forgotten the face of my grandfather, how broken he was when I ran off. I stayed in an alleyway, refusing to be in the open while the rain continued to pour. There was a crowd of men that had gone drinking that night and ended up stumbling across the alleyway I was hiding in. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep that night, so I could hear the footsteps of them coming closer to me; smelling the intoxicating stench from them. They stumbled across me and they decided to _put me out of my misery_ before they made a 'mercy killing' out of me. Having heard this, I panicked but one of them had managed to grab hold of me..." I shuddered as I faced the one memory that would be the lowest moment of my life.

"W-What happened?" Aj shook, voice portrayed her thoughts as she wanted me to stop... while wanting to know the rest of the story, at the same time.

"Something I would _never _condone on my worst enemies; ever." I replied strongly as my tone of voice told her that I was sickened and scared by what happened. "One of them decided to give me 'one last pleasure' before they sealed the deed..."

I shuddered as I spoke the words to what they did to me.

"... They raped me." I whispered, lowering my voice so that I was hardly audible.

I looked back at Aj, who was covering her mouth, her eyes bursting with her tears.

"Dear Celestia Daniel." She muttered under breath.

I looked away while I own tears fell. "It was the most terrifying day I've ever witnessed, and it still haunts me to this very day. They penetrated me so hard, I can still hear their moaning, their laughing and feel the pain they gave me. They...even put it...in my throat. I was forced to...swallow their…" I clenched my fists and my tears fell harder. "Before they could start round two, I heard screaming. I was too weak to see what was happening, and I passed out. I awoke in the hospital, and I saw my grandfather sleeping next to me."

I looked up back at the moon. "When he awoke and saw me awake, he hugged tightly and apologized again and again, with his tears falling. He never left my side that day, and he changed for the better. I stayed in the hospital for the last seven days to recover. It was a long process, but I was healing. The men that raped me were arrested and sent to prison for what they did. After I left the hospital, my Grandfather didn't train me. As the days went by, I wanted to train again, to get stronger, for him, and for my mother. He trained me again, but he went slow this time."

I took a breath, finishing my story. "Ever since that day, I despise those who enjoy raping others to their will, either if it's a boy or a girl."

I then felt a body collide with my back. I looked over and saw Applejack hugging me tightly.

"Ah'm so sorry ya went through somethin like that, even at such a young age." She whisperd. She looked up at me, while her emerald eyes were filled with tears. "Ah can't believe ya went through so much pain, and misery as a child, and yet yer still here, tryin yer best to help those in need."

"Ever since I promised my grandfather I would help those in need before he died, I will always hold on to that promise, no matter what." I whispered.

Applejack looked away for a moment and then back into my eyes.

"Daniel…"

"..."

"Let me help ya ferget yer pain all those years ago."

"W...what?"

"Ah want ta help you forget everything that happened to you that night. Let me fill you with love and the respect you deserve."

My tears fell and I faced her fully. I then pulled her close to me and brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues met and grinded against each other. I pulled her even closer to my body, not wanting to let go of her, while my tears fell continuously.

I broke the kiss, strands of saliva connected to each other, while I looked deep into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Aj...make me forget...make me forget the pain I felt all those years ago. Let me be filled with your care, happiness and love." I whispered while I pleaded.

Aj smiled warmly at me. "Ah will. You'll be safe in mah arms." She kissed me again and brought me to the bed. I sat down, with her on my lap. She gently pushed my chest down and I laid down on the bed, with her on top of me.

**(Clop Warning)**

I felt at peace, safe and secure within her arms. I never wanted to leave this place, neither her. I'll do everything in my power to give her the love she needs.

Aj pulled back and pulled up her nightgown and tossed it to the side. I started at her beautiful body. She was a god. Her toned orange body, with her amazing E-cup size breasts, and her warm, toned thighs.

"You're so beautiful Aj." I whispered.

She smiled warmly and undid her hair ribbon. Her mane flowed freely, adding more beauty to her. She was a beautiful god, one that was sent down from the heavens to comfort me and love me forever.

I slowly grabbed my shirt and took it off, not wanting her to be left out. After it was off, I threw it aside.

Applejack pressed her body against mine and kissed me passionately again. Her breasts squashed against my chest, feeling warmth and love through her heart. I stroked her beautiful mane and my other hand caressed her breasts ever so gently. I wanted this moment to be one she'll never forget. One that will last her for a long time.

She moaned in my mouth as our tongues danced around each other, filled with love and passion. My hands roamed down to her cutie marks and I massaged them, making her moan even louder in my mouth.

I felt her hands make their way to my pants and started unbuckling them. She pulled them off, along with my underwear and my manhood stood erect.

She broke the kiss and smiled, while I smiled back at her.

"Let me take care of ya sugarcube." She kissed me, my neck and moved all the way down to my rod, which was throbbing in excitement.

"Yar really big. Ah love it" She moved forward and kissed my rod passionately, giving it tender licks.

I moaned deeply, enjoying her amazing tongue roamed everywhere around my rod.

"I...I want to ah repay the favor Aj." I grabbed her flanks and moved them over so her marehood was in front of my face. It was beautiful. Her slit was pink, puffy and wet. I lifted my head and kissed her nether lips passionately.

"Oooooh, Daniel.~" She moaned out and started sucking my manhood.

I moved my tongue in and started lickign her insodes. She tasted like apples, sweet apples, juicy and red. AJ started sucking my manhood harder and faster, while her hands caressed by balls ever so gently.

I picked up the pace and sucked on her clit, and massaged her flanks and cutie marks, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

Our love making continued over Luna's beautiful moon, glittering with happiness, peace and love. Our moans filling the air, along with the smell of our sex. We never stopped for anything, and nothing around us will ever come between us.

Our moans grew louder, as our climax approached for the two of us. Aj sucked harder and faster while I licked her and pumped some of my finger in and out of her marehood.

With a final moan, we climaxed together. Her love juices squirted out and I dranked up her juices, while my manhood injected my seed in her throat, making her drink every last drop. After our orgasm faded, Aj turned around and faced me. She kissed me deeply, while I kissed her back.

"You ready sugarcube?" She asked.

"Yes. Take me now. I need you." I pleaded.

She smiled and lined her marehood over my manhood. She took a breath and slowly slid my manhood deep inside of her. She gasped when my rod was completely in her.

"You okay Aj?" I asked concerned.

"Y...yes. This...feels different than before, that's for sure." She moaned. She rose her hips and pushed down, sending pleasure down our spines. We moaned together as she repeated the process over and over, her hips gracefully rising up and down, riding my manhood.

I helped out my grabbing her hips and thrusting upwards, matching her rhythm. I massaged her cutie marks, and she moaned even louder.

"Oh Daniel. Ah ha ha ha. This is amazing.~" She moaned.

"Ahhhh.~ F-faster Aj."I moaned as well.

She picked up the pace and pounded me faster, increasing our love and pleasure.

"Oh Aj, ha ha ha ha. Don't ever leave me!"

"Ah ha ah ha ha! Ah won't ever leave ya! Ah'm one with you now!"

I grabbed her and pulled her into another passionate kiss while we continued our love making. My hands roamed around her body, her breasts, her legs, her tail, her mane, every bit of her.

I broke the kiss and moaned. "Aj...I can't hold it for much longer."

"Ah ha ha ha! Then cum with me sugarcube...CUM WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

We yelled together as we climaxed for the second time. Her love juices poured all over my manhood while my seed was injected deep inside of her. I grabbed her flanks and pushed deeper into her.

"Ohhhhh Daniel...yer seed feel so warm.~" She moaned.

I pumped a few more times to ride out my organism, while she rode out hers.

After it ended, Aj collapsed on my chest and we breathed heavily. After we got our breath back, Applejack rose and kissed me deeply, while I kissed her back. We gently caressed our bodies and cuddle together, feeling our love and our hearts.

**(Clop End)**

Applejack grabbed a blanket and pulled it over us to keep us warm.

"How do ya feel Daniel?" She asked me cuddling into my chest.

"Better than I ever felt in my entire life." I looked up onto her beautiful emerald eyes and stroked her mane. "Thank you AJ."

She smiled warmly. "Anytime sweetie. "She kissed my cheek and laid her head on the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her.

"Goodnight Aj." I whispered.

"Goodnight sugarcube. ah love you."

"I love you too."

Soon, we embraced sleep, and Luna's night continued to glitter above us.

**That was far, one of the most emotional, dark chapters I've ever written in my life. Hope you all enjoyed it, and more to come. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all later in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Harmony's gift**

Bliss…all I can feel…was bliss. I opened my eyes, feeling pure love and bliss. I looked down and saw Applejack sleeping peacefully on my body. I smiled and stroked her mane softly. She hummed and nuzzled not my neck. All my life living in Equestria, I've never felt this peaceful before. It was like I was disconnected from the troubles of the world.

Aj yawned softly and her eyes fluttered opened. She rose her head and looked into my eyes. She smiled lovingly and I smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately, while I kissed her back. Her wonderful tongue danced around with mine, and we both let off soft, pleasuring moans.

Applejack broke the kiss and smiled at me. "Mornin Darlin."

"Morning love. Sleep well?" I asked stroking her mane.

"Ah did. Ah never felt so refreshed in all of ma life. What bout you? You feeling okay?"

I chuckled. "I'm okay Aj. I still can't thank you enough for what you did for me last night. It was like every bit of my pain and misery washed away like a wave washing over a beach."

She smiled. "Ah'm glad yer doing okay. Ah love you sugarcube."

"I love you too."

Aj gave me a kiss on the cheek and got off of me. "We better git washed up."

I chuckled. "With you there.

Applejack and I took a warm, loving shower together. Our love and passion burning in our hearts as we took turns cleaning each other and teasing each other. I've never felt more happy than I've ever had. After we took our shower, we got dressed and walked downstairs. Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith were already at the table eating.

As I sat down and started eating. I saw Applebloom looking at me and quickly looking back at her plate. Her food wasn't touched, and her amber eyes were a little puffy and red, with tear streaks.

"Applebloom. ya okay?" Aj asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, ah'm okay." She said. Her voice was a little cracked.

"Yer sure? Ya haven't touched yer food yet."

"Ah'm…just not hungry."

Something was bothering her. I decided to talk to her.

"Aj?" Applejack looked at me. "Mind if I have a word with AB alone?"

Applejack nodded. "Sure."

Applebloom tensed up, but she got up from her chair and followed me out of the dining room and into the living room. When I kneeled to her height, already, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Applebloom, what's the matter?" I asked concerned.

She turned away and I heard the sounds of whimpering escape her throat.

"Hey, look at me." She slowly turned and looked back at me, and I placed my hands on her shoulder. "I'm really worried about you AB. I want to know what's troubling you. You can tell me."

Applebloom then caught me off guard and lunged into me and cried heavily.

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm sorry, ah'm so sorry!" She sobbed with her arms around me tightly.

"What are you sorry for? I'm so confused?" I asked.

"Ah…ah…ah was ear-dropping on yer conversation with Aj last night!"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Ah herad ya screaming, along with Applejack and ah wanted ta be sure you two were okay. Then…ya started talking about yer past…and…that ya…"

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Ah tried ta turn away, but ah couldn't. Ah'm so sorry Daniel!" She sobbed into my chest again.

I couldn't believe that Applebloom overheard my conversation with Aj last night. I…didn't know what to say.

"P-please don't hate me." She cried.

That literally broke my heart, having to hear something like that from her. I hugged her back. I felt Applebloom tense up, but she soon relaxed into my hug.

"I can never hate you Applebloom. You're a special, sweet little filly." I cooed while stroking her mane.

"But..are ya mad at me?" She choked.

"Not mad, but a little disappointed. I'm sure your sister taught you never to ear-drop on other ponies conversations. But I assure you, I'm not mad at you, and I'm sorry you had to hear something so horrible."

"Is it true…you got raped when you were a kid?"

I sighed. "Yes. It was the most frightening thing I've ever went through in my life. I despise those who enjoy raping others to their will. It sickens me."

"Ah'm so sorry ya had ta go through something like that." She whimpered.

"It wasn't your fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and those men were the ones to be blamed."

Applebloom nuzzled into my chest more, while I continued stroking her mane and back.

"It's okay Applebloom. It's okay." I cooed gently.

AB finally came herself and wiped her tears away and smiled a little.

"Thank ya Daniel."

I smiled and ruffled her mane a little. "Anytime AB. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

She smiled more and gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek.

I looked up and saw Applejack over at the corner at smiling warmly us.

I smiled back at her and she entered the room.

"So ya heard everything last night, huh Applebloom?" Aj asked her younger sister.

AB frowned and looked away in shame, but Aj smiled and brought her into an embrace, surprising her, but she hugged her sister back.

"Ah aint mad at ya fer ear-droppin last night. A little disappointed, but not mad."

"Ah'm sorry." Ab whispered.

"Shh…it's okay little sis." She whispered wile she rocked back and forth gently.

Applebloom smiled and hugged her sister tighter.

I smiled, seeing all that weight on Applebloom being lifted off of her.

After the apple sisters broke their embrace, AB went upstairs to get ready for school.

"So Applejack, what's the plan today?" I asked.

Aj frowned a little. "Well…Ah told Twilight and the others what happened last night when ya passed out. Twi send a letter to Celestia and she wants all of us ta meet her and Luna in Canterlot."

I frowned a little and sighed sadly. "I knew I had to tell Celestia about this sometime soon."

"She ain't mad at ya fer what ya did, but she wants ta know the truth."

I smiled a little. "Well, that makes me feel a little better. Alright, let's get ready and head off to Canterlot."

"A chariot is already here. They're waiting fear us when we get out."

I nodded.

Twilight, Spike, the others and I were in the throne room, where Celestia and Luna summoned us to speak with me.

"Daniel…Twilight send me a letter last night saying something terrible has happened. Something that involved you and Applejack." Celestia started.

I nodded, along with Applejack.

"Would thou explain what happened?" Luna asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "When Aj and I were returning to the farm last night, Boulder Crush, Applejacks Ex-coltfriend, and his buds ambushed us and pulled us into an alleyway. He, along with two of his friends pinned the two of us to the wall and to the floor against our will." I explained my story. "They planned on raping her because Aj declined to be part of his herd. All I could do was watch helplessly as they continued raping her to her will."

Celestia and Luna were shocked to my story, while some of the girls had tears in their eyes. Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy hugged Aj, while their tears flowed.

I took a breath and continued. "As they continued to assault her, my anger and fury was building up inside of me. Suddenly, something inside of me responded to my anger…something dark."

I held my hand out and let off a dark fiery aura around it, shocking everypony, but Aj in the room. "I discovered last night I have Dark Chakra, the most deadliest form of power to be known in Japan history back at my world. My Dark Chakra responded to my anger and I was blinded by fury and thirst for pain. I couldn't control my anger, and I was about to kill Boulder, but Aj managed to stop me before I could." The aura around my hand stopped.

"I felt so ashamed after what I did. I'm so scared, knowing I hold such raw, and frightening power."

"Daniel…" Celestia muttered.

"I don't want anything to do with this power. I never wanted this. I want to use my powers for good, not for the joy of hurting or killing others." I said.

Celestia, Luna and the group smiled at me for my choice.

"Despite everything that has happened, thou wish to give up this dark power?" Luna asked

I nodded. "We have to find a way to contaminate this power somehow."

"Why not just remove it from his body?" Rainbow suggested.

"It's not that simple Rainbow. From what my grandfather told me, Dark Chakra cannot be removed. It is bonded to me, part of me. If we try removing this dark power from me…I'll die."

The girls gasped.

"The way I see it, we have two choices. We need to find a way to seal this dark energy away deep inside of me so I can't use it again, or I'll have to train hard to control this power."

They frowned a little, but nodded.

"Wait!" I looked over at Twilight. "Why don't we use the Elements of Harmony?"

"How can they help?" I asked.

"They bind and hold the magic of Friendship, filled with light. If their magic responds to your dark magic, they might be able to seal your dark magic away." Twi explained.

I thought for a moment of this idea. It may be the ticket I need to seal my dark powers away.

"It may work, but my power isn't magic, its energy."

"We won't know unless we try."

I nodded. "Very well. Let's try using the Elements of Harmony to seal my dark powers away."

"But…w-what if…he get's..t-turned into stone?" Flutter shy whispered. Turned into stone?

"If it happens, we can reverse the spell and break him free." Twilight answered.

I looked at the others. "Do you all agree to use the Elements of Harmony to help me seal this darkness away deep within me?"

They all nodded, which I nodded back. "Celestia, Luna. We agree to used the Elements of Harmony to seal my dark powers away."

Celestia nodded. "Very well. Twilight, the Elements."

Twilight nodded and levitated the six gems out of her bag and handed the girls their proper elements. After they placed on their necks and their head, they all circled around me.

"I promise, you'll be okay Daniel." Twilight said to me.

I smiled and nodded.

She nodded back and closed her eyes. Her eyes then shot open and were pure white. The crown on her head glowed brightly and a Rainbow streak shot out and connected with the other Elements. One by one, each of the Elements glowed brightly. When they were all connected by the rainbow, Each of the elements shot a beam of magical energy at me.

I gasped when I felt the first beam hit me, following it up by another, and another. Suddenly, large amount of raw magic exploded in my body, covering me in a ball of pure light.

I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing I was in some kind of Rainbow void.

"Not again." I muttered.

_"I have waited for you Daniel…"_ I voice called out.

I sharply turned around and my eyes widened. Before me was a dragon, a large one. It was hard to make out what it really looked like, but it was a snake like dragon, with very large wings, and on each side of it were colorful gems, each one with the same color as the Elements of Harmony.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"In time you will know who I am, but I am here to warn you, that a threat is upon you and those you hold dear to your heart." _The dragon explained in a sweet female voice.

My face hardened. "Can I stop it?"

_"Not in your current state no. Which is why I've waited a long time for you. I have waited for you to make contact with the Elements of Harmony again to speak with you."_

"Dammit. How can I stop this threat?" I asked the dragon.

_"You need the support of your friends and the power of harmony in your heart. Allow me to bestow these two gifts on you to aid you on your journey."_ Her mighty wings moved towards me and wrapped me up in a white cocoon. I felt warm, and filled with…light.

_"These are the Gifts I will bestow upon you. The gift of magic…and flight."_

Everything around me went white.

**(Celestia POV)**

I continued watching my little ponies using the Elements of Harmony on Daniel, in hope of sealing away that dark energy he holds in his very soul. I never would have thought Daniel would ever require such dangerous powers. Dark Magic hasn't been used in thousands of years, not ever since Paradox, or even Sombra were banished.

I looked over at Luna, who was looking a little worried.

"Luna? Are you okay?" I asked my younger sister.

She looked at me, with her concerned face never leaving. "We are worried about Daniel sister."

I smiled warmly and placed a wings around her back. "Do not worry Lulu. Twilight and the others will help Daniel any way they can. I promise, everything will be okay."

Luna smiled and nuzzled me. "thank thou Tia."

Soon, the light died down, and the two of us looked over at Twilight and the others. They moved a little and saw Daniel on the ground, not moving.

Twilight was about to walk up to him, but he then groaned and slowly started getting up.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Twilight asked.

He didn't respond, and finally got to his feet. One thing I realized that was different about him, is that his hair grew a little. It was a little more longer and spikier. His shoes were yellow on the bottom. On the sides of them were red and blue, with a black streak in the center of them. On his side was a blue scarf with a flaming 'D' on it.

"Daniel?" I asked a little concerned for him.

Suddenly, he shot his hep to the air, and large Raven black wings shot out from behind him.

We all gasped in shock and surprise.

"By the moons." Luna muttered loudly.

Daniel slowly moved his head down and opened his eyes, making us gasp once again. His eyes were still blue, but only on the outer rim of his pupils. The inner section on his eyes were red. The mixture of red and blue let out a beautiful sparkle. I couldn't help but blush a little by his new appearance. The others were no better. Each of them had huge blushes.

Daniel groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Mmmm..what happened?"

"D-D-D-Daniel?" Twilight asked dumbfounded.

"What is it?" He looked at all of us. We were still shocked to say anything. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You…you…." Rarity stuttered.

"You have wings Daniel!" Rainbow shouted.

"What?" He looked behind his back and gasped when he saw his large raven black wings. "Wooooaaaah."

"This is awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed flying over to him. "I got a new flying buddy." She grabbed one of his wings and pulled on them a bit, opening them a little.

"How did this…" I muttered.

Rarity and the other walked up to him and admired his new appearance.

"You look incredible Daniel." Twilight said in awe.

"You look really smashing…especially your eyes." Rarity said leaning close to him, looking deep into his eyes.

"What about my eyes?" He asked.

Rarity levitated a mirror out of her purse and showed his reflection.

**(Daniel POV)**

I jumped back by the sight of my new eyes. They looked so badass, and amazing. My eyes were red and blue. They looked incredible, not to mention my hair looks badass as well.

"Wooow. I'm loving my new eyes already." I muttered looking through my eyes.

"Wowie. You look awesome! I'm gonna throw you a "New look" Party!" Pinkie squealed, which made me chuckle.

"I never thought that Dragon would give me such a breath taking new look." I said amazed.

"What dragon?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, that's right. When you girls were trying to seal my dark energy away, I was transported to a rainbow void. The dragon was a female, that's all I know about her. She said something about a threat that will come upon me and those I hold close." I explained.

"What kind of t-threat?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure. She never explained to me what it was. All I know is I need to be ready when this threat comes." I stated.

"Whatever the threat is, we'll be there to help you Daniel. We never leave our friends hanging." Rainbow stated smiling proudly.

"Here here." Pinkie agreed, with every pony nodding in agreement.

I smiled and nodded. "Though, I need to get some training in to how to know how to use these babies." I said looking at my newly developed wings.

"Hmm…let me see what we have here." Rainbow said and started examining my wings.  
"Well, your new wings look pretty muscular, able to probably allow you to fly at good speeds.." She then smirked.

"Rainbow, why are you smirking? I'm not liking it."

She then glided her hands around my wings and then hit some kind of pressure point.

"WOAH!" I shouted, feeling my body heat up.

*FLOOP*

*FLOOP*

*FLOOP*

I looked to my side and saw Celestia, Luna and Fluttershy blushing and had their wings extended, to what they call a wingboner.

"Okay, what just happened?"

Fttttttttttt, waaahahahahaha! Oh my Celestia! Wingboner!" Rainbow shouted while laughing her ass off.

I looked back and saw my wings extended to their fullest as well. "Dammit! Now I get Wingboners!?"

"Oh my…that's an impressive wingspan." Fluttershy muttered.

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't help myself but see of you get a wingboner." Rainbow explained, lifting herself off the floor, while catching her breath.

"Ugh, this is gonna be embarrassing if I get aroused by you ladies." I muttered.

"Look on the bright side, you have the biggest wingboner in all of Equestria now." Rainbow stated.

"…Oh my god, that sounded SO wrong in so many ways." I said and every pony bursted in laughter. Finally, my wings relaxed and folded back. I moved them around a little to just to this new feeling.

The doors opened and I saw Aurora walking in.

"Celestia, I need to tell you that…that…" She stopped when she spotted me with her eyes widening. "Daniel…is that you?"

I smiled while placing a hand on my hip. "Hey Aurora, what's up?"

"By the gods, what happened to you?" She asked walking up to me, and examining me.

"What? You don't like my new look? I'm heart broken." I mocked sadly.

"Nononono. That's not what I meant. I love your new look, you just surprised me is all." She countered quickly.

I laughed. "I'm kidding Aurora. What happened to me is that the girls were helping me with something with the Elements of Harmony, and then some kind of Dragon gave me wings. It's all I know so far." I explained.

"So…did the Elements seal it away?" Twilight asked.

I opened my palm and saw the same dark fiery glow, making Aurora gasp.

"What's happening to you?" She asked concerned.

I explained to Aurora what happened back at Ponyville, the stallions, my Dark Chakra, and what happened before she came into the throne room. Needless to say, Aurora was shocked and sad at the same time.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Daniel." She looked at Aj. "I hope you're doing okay Applejack."

Aj smiled sadly. "It's okay Aurora. Everythin worked out okay in the end last night."

"So Aurora, what is it you needed to tell me?" Celeste asked the majestic creature.

"Oh, well, it's Blueblood again." She grumbled.

Celestia sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He's always following me, telling me I'm a monster, and I shouldn't be alive." She explained.

"That asshole." I growled.

"How dare that brute say such awful things like that." Rarity fumed.

Celestia sighed again. "Don't worry Aurora, I'll have a talk with him."

And speak of the devil, snowballs entered the throne room.

"Aunt Celestia, I need to talk to you about that female beast."

"She's not a beast Blueblood. She's our honored guest. Aurora told me that you said you wanted her dead." Celestia stated a little upset.

Blueblood growled. "She has no place here Aunty. She's nothing but a savage beast who will eat us while we sleep."

"Keep talking and your head's going into the wall." I threatened, causing Blueblood to look at me.

"Who are you to talk at the prince, you freak Pegasus!?" Blue blood shouts.

"Hello Snowballs." I greeted blandly.

"Wait a minute…" He then gasped. "It's you! The Human beast!"

"Surprised to see me?"

He then growled. "I knew you were a beast, but now I see you're more than that. You're a freak of nature."

I growled back. "You're one hell of a snobby prince snowballs. No, let me refraze that, you're no prince, you're a stubborn asshole."

Blueblood fumed. "THAT DOES IT YOU FREAK!" He fired a beam of magic at me.

"DANIEL WATCH OUT!" The girls shouted.

I folded my arms out and shielded my self for impact. However, all I heard were collective gasps. I opened my eyes and saw the girls looking at me with awe and shock. I looked in front of me and saw Blueblood's attack in front of me, but was covered in a white aura. I then looked at my hands and saw them glowing white as well.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You're doing magic Daniel!" Twilight shouts at me in awe.

Magic…of course. That Dragon gave me the gift of using magic as well. I looked at Blueblood, and man oh man, he looked shocked to the very core.

"H..How is…that's impossible!" He said.

I glared at him. I threw my hand up and his attack shot up and went through the celling. "You should never underestimate me Snowballs. I'm more powerful that you can even imagine. I may not be strong like Celestia or Luna, or any Alicorn that exists in this world, but to hell I'm strong." I started walking towards him, and he started stepping back a little.

"You need to be taught a lesson not to underestimate me."

He finally stopped and held his ground. "If you plan on harming me, you'll be on a one way trip to the dungeons!"

I smirked while I stopped. "Who said anything about _me_ teaching you a lesson?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you ever pay attention to the news, but I have an alley, a strong one. His name is Kasai, the Dragon of fire."

"You're lying! Nopony is ever friends or allies with a dragon! Dragons are also the most heartless foul creatures to be known in Equestria!"

I growled again. "Guess I have to prove you wrong."

_"Kasai?"_

**_"Let me out Daniel. I wish to have a word with him."_**

_"Thought you would never ask."_

I did some hand seals and bit my thumbs. I thrusted them to the ground and shouted. **"FIRE SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

A red light engulfed the room and Kasai emerged from the light. Thank god Celestia's throne room is massive, otherwise this whole place would have come crashing down. The light died down, and Blueblood looked horrified. If he didn't look white as before, holy fuck, he looked as pale as a ghost.

Kasai lowered his mighty head down to the spoiled prince and he was sweating bullets. I figured he would start screaming and running, so I took out my phone and recorded this moment.

Then, it happened.

**"You."**

Like that, Blueblood blasted out of the room, screaming like a little girl, with a dust path behind him. His screaming was hard for miles, and that face of his was priceless.

Kasai looked at me, while I just shrugged. He tilted his head and vanished.

I looked ta the others, and we were all quiet…until we all bursted out in laughter, falling to the floor, clutching our stomachs, and tears falling from our eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH CELESTIA, THAT REACTION WAS PRICELESS!" Rainbow roared.

"N-N-NO MORE! MY LUNGS WILL GIVE HA-HA-HA-HAOUT!" Pinkie screamed.

"OUR BY THE MOON! I'VE SEEN HIM SCARED BEFORE! HAHAHAHA, BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS!" Luna shouted.

After a moment with our laughter, we finally regained our breath and picked ourselves off of the floor. I brought my phone out and dialed the video to my friends. They all got it and they let out some chuckles.

"I'm so sending this video to my BBBFF." Twilight giggled dialing Shining's phone number.

"I'm sharing this with every pony in Cloudsdale." Rainbow added.

"I'm sharing it to every pony." Pinkie chimed.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Well, with that cleared up, I believe we need to focus on something a little bit more important."

They all nodded and put their phones away.

"Since I now know I have the ability to fly and use magic, I need to be taught on his to control my magic and to know how to fly."

"I can help you learn to control your magic. After all, it is my specialty." Twilight said smiling.

"I can teach you how to fly. It'll be a lot of fun." Rainbow added pumping her fists in the air.

"Then it's settled. You'll be teaching under my students wings and the Element of Loyalty, to master your new abilities." Celeste states.

I smiled and nodded.

"But…what about his dark powers?" Pinkie asked.

I frowned. "Since the Elements of Harmony didn't seal it up, I guess I'll have to try to learn to control this evil."

"Are thou sure?" Luna asked.

"It's the only option I have left. If I don't learn how to control it…It'll control me the next time I lose my temper."

"Very well. If you plan to practice to control your dark powers, please do it someplace away from ponyville."

"Will do. I know the perfect place to practice." I said, but then something else came to my mind. "Umm…what happened to the stallions from last night?"

"They're in the medical wing for the moment recovering, but they are under arrest for raping and assaulting Aj, and injuring you." Celeste said with much disgust in her voice.

"Good." I said folding my arms. "They deserved to be locked up for hat they did to the two of us. How long will they be in prison?"

"We and Tia thought about it, and we decided to put them in prison for five years." Luna answers.

"Five years sounds decent enough." I said satisfied.

"We'll give them the news until they fully recovered."

"Again, I'm really sorry for almost killing them out of my anger." I said solely while rubbing my neck.

"It's okay Daniel." Celeste assures smiling warmly at me. "I know you were concerned for Applejacks safety."

"I'll do anything to keep her safe, along with those I hold dear to."

They all smiled at me.

"With that said and done, I believe the next train to ponyville will leave soon." Twilight said looking at the time on her phone.

"If that's the case, we better get to the station before it leaves." I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

**(Neatherrealm)**

The being chained looked through the mirror of shadows, looking down the main six and Daniel.

**"So…a new human has been introduced to Equestria."** He chuckled. **"He seems strong, but no one is strong as me with the power of the shadows."**

He looked down at his hands, which here glowing black, with purple aura surrounding them.** "I think Its time I start introducing my own surprises to Equestria."** He grunted and poured every ounce of his dark energy into his hands, any bit he can. He then shouted and a purple portal appeared. Another being slowly emerged from the shadows. He came to view and was wearing black armor, but was covered in a black cloak.

The being kneel before him.** "I am at your command my lord."**

**"Welcome to the living of the Neatherrealm…Kuro…Hahahahahahahahaaa."**

**Another chapter done. Cool isn't it? New appearance for Daniel as well, and gained some new abilities, such as Magic and Flight. Hope you all liked this chapter and hope to see more. See you all later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Magic, flying, dirty secret, and the spa**

After we got back from Canterlot, Twilight immediately took me to the Library to start my training in Magic…however, she wanted me to study on magic first before I start wielding my magic. I was on the couch, reading a few books, since Twi wanted me to study a little before she was changing for some reason. I heard the door open and I turned around and saw her in a Teacher uniform. Her mane was tied back, and she was wearing Glasses. Needless to say, I was already getting turned on, while I felt my wings twitching a little.

"Like what you see stud?" She asked in a little sultry voice.

"You're seriously gonna distract me with that sexy outfit on Twi." I said mumbling, but let out a small chuckle.

She giggled. "I'll tell you this, if you can get through you're studying and flying today…" She leaned into my ear. "I'll give you a _pleasurable_ reward." She whispered seductively and licked my ear.

By that, I blushed heavily and my wings already shot out, making her laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny." I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up. I'm just having some fun with you." She explained.

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes.

"So, how's you're studying coming along?"

"Okay. I'm still getting my head wrapped up that I have the power to control magic, not to mention I can fly now." I said flapping my wings a little.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Twilight said smiling.

I smiled back. "I'll take your word for it."

We studied for the last two hours, and Twi popped me some small quizzes from time to time. Learning about magic was a little weird to me, but it was pretty exciting, since i can wield this new ability. After a couple more hours of studying, Twilight instructed me to lift some objects with a simple levitation spell.

I held my hands out and concentrated. My hands let out a small white glow and the books started levitating a little, but only by a few centimeters.

"Come on Daniel, you can do it." Twilight encouraged me.

I grunted and tried to pour as much of my magic as possible, but I gave out and the books fell.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Damn…this is…*pant* difficult." I breathed out heavily.

"You're off to a good start. Just keep practicing, and you'll master levitation." Twilight said smiling. "Why don't you take a short break before you head off to Rainbow's place to start your flying. You earned it."

I smiled. "Okay." I pulled out my laptop from my bag and opened it up. I turned it on and typed in my password. I looked at the percentage and saw it was at 37%.

"Hey Twi, is there a plug anywhere so I can charge my laptop?" I asked the lavender unicorn.

"Yes, right next to you on the wall." She answered.

I looked down and saw the plug. I connected my charger to the wall, and charged my laptop.

Twi sat next to me, wanting to see what I have in stores in my computer.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Besides those games, and shows you have on your computer, what else do you have?" She asked curious.

I smiled. "I have movies. Many varieties, such as adventure, romance, comedy, and even a few horror."

"Hey, I just have a great idea. Why don't we have movie night with everypony here at the Library." Twilight suggested.

I smiled as well. "I think that's great idea. Let's host it two times every week. The choices I have are endless."

"Think you can show what you have?"

"Sure." I opened my iTunes App and scanned through each movie I have, organized, and rated. I showed her each one, giving each a short description on what happened and the story line. Many of the movies she looked at loved them, except for some of the movies that were gory, such as _Alien, _or_ AVP_.

"These movies you have are great…except for the gore ones of course." Twilight said.

I chuckled. "I know. After what you and the girls experienced from the castle, I can understand why you girls can't take gore." I looked up at the clock. "Shoot, I better head over to Rainbow's place to practice my flying."

"You can go on ahead, but mind if I have a look on what you have in your computer? I'm interested on how it works?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just be careful and don't delete anything, and don't go into folders that are important to me."

"I won't."

"Alright." I got up from the couch and put my jacket on. "I'll see you later Twi." I waved goodbye and left the Library.

**(Twilight POV)**

After Daniel left, I looked at some of these apps, that he calls them. One was called iTunes, one called finder, etc. They looked pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Never thought humans would develop such amazing technology.

I clicked on a folder that said videos, and saw hundreds of files. This was incredible. I never thought his laptop would hold this much. What kind of memory chip does his laptop have?

I scrolled over one and clicked on it, popping up the video. The video played and I saw Daniels mother, and Daniel, who was so young. Ooooh, he looked so adorable.

"Come on sweetie. Come to me." She said. Her voice sounded so elegant, like an angel.

The young version of Daniel giggled and slowly walked over to her, with his arms reaching out for her. He finally got to her and his mother hugged him gently.

"Did you get that dad?" She asked looking at the camera.

"I sure did. His first try walking on his feet, and didn't even fall once." Said an old, but wise voice.

Daniel's mother got up and smiled at the young colt in her arms. "I'm so proud of you my sweet baby boy."

The video ended and my lips were trembling and tears were in my eyes. His mother was not only beautiful, but very sweet. How can his mother die when he was so young? She never deserved such a tragic fate like death. I wiped my tears and decided to put on another video, one that will get those sad thoughts out of my head. I opened another video, and this one showed Daniel, around four years old, with his mother. A small birthday hat on his head, and he was covering his eyes while giggling.

"When can I open my eyes mommy?" He asked.

"Very soon my son." She answered holding a small red box, tied in a blue ribbon. She placed the box on his lap. "You can open them sweetie."

He opened his eyes and saw the gift box on his lap.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie."

He ripped the box open and took out…a small golden pendant.

"What is this mommy?" He asked curious.

"This is a pendant." She answered. She moved closer to him and pressed a small button, opening the pendant, showing the same pic from the inside. "This is you when you were only a year old. As long as you wear this pendant, I'll always be there for you, in your heart."

Daniel teared up and hugged his mother tightly. "I love it. Thank you mommy."

She teared up as well and hugged him back. "You're welcome sweetie. Happy Birthday."

"Sarah, hold the camera. Let me give the birthday boy a hug as well." Said the same wise, old voice.

"Okay dad." She said taking the camera. Daniel let go of his mother and then hugged an old man. He had a white beard, only a few centimeters long, with a white mustache, his head was somewhat bald, but still had white hair in the sides and had blue eyes as well.

"Happy Birthday my boy."

"Thanks Grandpa." Young Daniel thanked putting the pendant on his little neck.

The video ended once again, and I already had tears again. He looked so happy, so joyful. He had such a loving family. I realized his father wasn't in any of them, but I knew he wasn't with them, after Daniel told us what he did. Served him right. He never deserved such loving family like Daniel's.

I sighed happily, seeing such memories of Daniel's family. They were really good people. I only wish I could meet them. After the video ended, I decided to see what other videos he might have. He had a variety of different ones. I put on a different one from a different folder, labeled funny moments, and when I put it on, I was already laughing. Some animals, such as cats, were doing some things I wasn't expecting, such as running on his front paws, while its lower body was raised. The next one was one skidding on the water. Is that even possible?

Every funny video I watch, I was laughing so hard. After I finished the last one, I took my breath, regaining my posture. Who would have thought Daniel would have such great sense in jokes and laughs like those?

After a while, I was about to click out to do some reading, but one video called 'Fun' caught my eye. Why would he name a video like that? Hmmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to know why. I scrolled over and opened it, and then…oh…my…celestia.

Two female humans…were…naked and kissing each other!

I quickly closed out of the video and breathed rapidly. I couldn't believe that Daniel would have such a video like that. Did he watch those kinds of videos while he's…clopping? I guess he would. He explained a while back he was alone and didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe this was his way to let off some steam.

My mind was telling me to close his laptop and do something else…while my body was telling me to pull the video up again. I…I guess it wouldn't hurt to see a little bit more. After all, I am interested in seeing on how female humans mate with the same gender. Bisexual dating is very common in Equestria, due to the lack of Stallions of course.

I pulled the video up again and resumed it.

The two females were kissing each other while their hands caressed each others bodies. Their breasts were massive, around an E-cup size. The two were fingering each others slits while their other hands were fondling with each others breasts.

My body was heating up, and my marehood was demanding for attention. I couldn't stand it. The sight of those two female humans playing each other was turning me on so much. I pulled my skirt up and rubbed my marehood on the outside of my purple panties.

The blond female moved down and started licking the brown female's marehood…or is it womenhood…I don't care what it's called.

The brown haired female moaned loudly while she fondled with her breasts. I bit my lips hard and slipped my fingers through my panties and fingered my marehood. My other hand popped my shirt off, and I pulled off part of my bra to free my left breast. I fondled with it and moaned softly. It was a good thing Spike and Pipsqueak aren't here. I was alone, and I had this video all to myself.

**(Daniel POV)**

I finally made it to Rainbow's place. She was flying around with Gilda, pulling off different stunts and tricks.

"Rainbow!" I shouted.

It got their attention and they flew down and landed in front of mer.

"About time you showed up." Rainbow said.

"Wow." Gilda said. "When Rainbow told me you got a new look, I never thought you would look like this. Look at you, your hair is more spikier, and your eyes look awesome."

"Thanks Gilda." I thanked smiling.

"So, why is he here again?" Gilda asked her cyan pegasus friend.

"I'm gonna be teaching him how to fly." Rainbow answered.

Gilda remained silent for a moment, until she started laughing. "How can he fly? He doesn't have wings."

I smirked and unfolded my raven wings.

She quickly stopped laughing at me and looked at my wings with huge eyes and her mouth agape.

"When did…how did…" Her sentences couldn't be formed.

"Got these just today at Canterlot. Pretty cool huh?"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! You can fly now!"

"True, but I need to know how these work, which is why Rainbow is going to teach me how to use them." I explained.

"Exactly. So, are you ready?"

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Great. The first thing we're gonna work on is wing push ups."

"Wing push ups?"

"It's like doing regular push ups, but using your wings instead." Rainbow explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, let's start with twenty."

The hours passed and I started getting used to my wings a little. the wing push ups were pretty difficult to start out with, since I needed some practice to move them first. I was only able to do at least three wing push ups. Embarrassing.

The next step was flapping my wings. Instructed, I was able to my wings more now. As I tried pushing my wings up, I wasn't able to take to the skies. I was only able to make at least 5 centimeters off the ground. Pumping my wings took a lot out of me. This training is brutal and difficult, but I'm starting on the bottom. Soon, I'll be soaring in the skies soon enough.

The last part of my training, was moving in the air. Rainbow and Gilda brought me up to the cloud house. Since I had wings now, it gave me the ability to walk on clouds, without the use of using a cloud walking spell.

"The next step in your training is knowing on how to move in the air. Even though you can't really fly, you can still glide in the air." Rainbow instructed.

I looked down at the ground, which was really far. I was at least four hundred feet in the air.

"What's wrong Daniel? Afraid of heights?" Gilda teased.

"Very funny Gilda." I sarcastically said.

"Are you really?" Rainbow asked.

"Only a little." I answered truthfully.

"Why? You flew on Kasai many times in the air."

"That may be true, but I was riding on Kasai. He knows how to fly, and I wasn't flying. I'm used to flying on things that were flying for me. Doing this on my own is new to me." I explained.

"Hey don't worry," Rainbow patted on my back. "Me and Gilda will be beside you, and you fall, we'll catch you."

"Depends on how fast he falls out of the air." Gilda snickered.

"Oh, that makes me feel soooooo much better Gilda." I said sarcastically.

"Lighten up. I'm only teasing." The griffon said playful punching my shoulder.

"You ready?" Rainbow asked.

I took one last look down…until I calmed myself and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I answered determined.

"Alright. Let's take to the skies." The two flyers flew off, leaving me behind.

I took one final breath and jumped. I opened my wings and allowed them to glide me through the air. The wind blew through my face while my hair was blown back.

"Looking good Daniel." Rainbow called out on my right.

"Keep it up big guy." Gilda encouraged on my left.

"To move while you're gliding, tilt your body and your wings the way you want to go." Rainbow instructed.

I nodded and tried it out. I tilted my body to the right, moving my right wing up and my left down. From this, I started moving to the right.

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" I called out smiling.

"Keep it up Daniel!" Rainbow shouted.

I tried moving in different directions, left, upward, and downward.

"Yeah! Now you're getting it!" Rainbow said smiling.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, making her smirk and return the thumbs up. I was now close to the ground. I opened my wings to their extent, to slow my speed, and I landed, but I lost my footing and fell, rolling a bit and sliding my face on the dirt.

I heard Rainbow and Gilda laughing. I popped my head out of the ground and shook the dirt off of my face. I even spat out some pebbles. I looked back at the two, who were still laughing.

"Laugh it up you two." I said getting up and dusting myself off.

Rainbow stopped laughing and came up to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine. Guess I have to work on my landing as well." I said getting any grass out of my hair.

"You did pretty well today, for one who just gained wings." She commented. "How about you take the rest of the day off. We'll continue training tomorrow. In the mean time, continue practicing on your flapping and wing push ups."

I nodded. "Will do. See you two later." I waved goodbye and left the fields, and returned to town. I was about to return to the Library, until I felt my wings ache a little. Not to mention I was still dirty from training. I remembered Lotus and Aloe would give me a free session in a massage if I visited again. It has been a long time since I last visited the spa sisters. Deciding, I headed over to the spa.

I entered and rang the bell, waiting for either of them to come. Finally, Lotus came in.

"Welcome to the spa. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey Lotus. It's me, Daniel." I said smiling.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Daniel?" I smiled and nodded. "By Celestia, what happened to you?"

"Got a new look. You like it?" I asked.

"I love it. Your new look suits you than your last one." She them saw my wings and gasped. "You…you have wings."

I smiled and nodded. "I sure do. Just got them today." I moved my wings a little more, opening them, making her go wide eyed and her mouth opened a little.

"Close your mouth Lotus, before you catch a fly." I teased, chuckling.

She came to her senses and closed her mouth. "Well then…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually yes. You and your sister did say I would get a free spa treatment, plus a free VIP Treatment if I came back. Is it still opened?" I asked.

She blushed, but she smiled and nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."

I followed her to the spa room and I changed into my black swim trunks in the change room.

"_Why am I getting the strangest feeling something…pleasuring is gonna happen?"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and pushed it out.

After I left the changing room, Aloe and Lotus were waiting for me. When Aloe saw my new look, she was blushing.

"Oh my Daniel, you look more handsome than the last time we saw you." Aloe said.

I chuckled while I scratched my head. "Guess having a new appearance has its charms."

"Well, the massage tables are ready for you." Lotus said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. The two spa sisters guided me to the tables and I laid down on my stomach.

"Make sure you focus on my wings as well. They're pretty sore from my training today." I added.

They nodded and started massaging me.

My entire mind went blank, and my muscles and bones turned into jelly by their amazing touch and skills in massaging. I felt their fingers glide against me skin, and focused on my wings.

My body heated up a little, but I ignored it. They got every inch on my wings, and I was grateful for that.

"You ladies know how to massage wings." I muttered happily.

The two spa sisters giggled. "It took us a while to master massaging wings, but the results are worth it." Aloe said.

I sighed in bliss, allowing them to continue on their amazing massage. Aloe worked on my upper body, while Lotus worked on my lower body.

Once more, I felt my body shutting down, and my eye lids grew heavy. Then, I fell asleep once again.

* * *

"…"

"D..le"

Da…e"

Dan..le"

"Daaaaaineeeeeeel.~"

"Hmm?" I slowly opened my eyes, having to awaken from my slumber. I slowly rose from the bed and…wait…a bed?

Yes, I was on a bed. I was in a small, white room, with candles everywhere.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

"We carried you here." A voice said in front of me.

I saw both Aloe and Lotus sitting on chairs, with bath robes, with their opposite colored fur.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in one of our VIP Rooms." Aloe said with her eyes half lidded.

"We did say you get a special VIP Treatment, and now it's time to get started." Lotus added.

The two got up and walked over me, giving their hips a little sway. My body was heating up a little, and I knew what they were planning. The two lit the candles around the room, letting off a relaxing scent.

Aloe turned on a radio near the bed, and slow erotic music started playing.

I was getting nervous about this, as the two crawled onto the bed and the two sandwiched me from in front and from behind.

"Ready for your _special_ treatment?" Aloe whispered and started massaging my chest, with Lotus massaging my shoulders.

"Uh…l-look ladies, I-" I was cut off when Aloe placed her fingers on my lips.

"Shh…enjoy this handsome."

I took her fingers away. "Look, I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?" Lotus asked.

"I mean…any stallion would be lucky to be doing this, but…for me…I just don't want to take advantage of you two. I know for the fact that many stallions would want something like this. Hell, they would even try anything to bed a mare. I just don't want to end up the same way." I explained.

The two spa sisters smiled and hugged me, making me blush a little.

"Thanks for worrying about us, but we want to do this with you." Aloe explained. "We haven't mated in so long, and it's been such a long time since we had a proper stallion take us both."

My face burned red. "You…two…want to do…a threesome?"

The two nodded.

This is what's going inside my mind right now.

"_HOLY SHIT! I'm getting into a threesome! AWESOME!"_

"Are…you two sure you want to do this? What about my marefriends?"

The two nodded. "Don't worry about them. As long as you're not married to any of them, they give you full approval to mate with other mares. They know you'll never take advantage of others either." Lotus said smiling.

I sighed, while I smiled weakly. "Well, I guess I'm okay with it as well."

The two beamed happily, and hugged me again, but they started grinding against my body, making me blush deeply.

"Now then, where were we?~" Aloe whispered seductivley.

"I think I know.~" Lotus answered and the two massaged my upper body.

**(Clop Warning)**

**(Play 'Music for Love making - Special erotic Song)**

I moaned softly at their hands gliding through my bare chest.

They stopped until they took off their bath robes. My eyes nearly popped out. They weren't wearing anything underneath it. They're bare naked.

Aloes's body was gorgeous. Her blue fur shining a little bit and her D-cup size breast jiggling slightly, wanting to be touched. I looked behind me and saw Louts's pink body. She was very curvy like an hourglass, and her breasts were a D-cup size as well.

"Like what you see handsome?~" Aloe asked shaking her breasts.

I slowly nodded while my manhood was growing fast under my trunks. I gasped a little, but moaned when Lotus grabbed my manhood and squeezed and fondled with it a little.

"My my. His little friend seems stressed.~" Lotus whispered.

"Let's give him a heavenly massage sister." Aloe said licking her lips.

The two grabbed my trunks and took them off with one quick sweep. My manhood bounced out freely from its cloth prison.

The two spa sisters looked at it with wide eyes.

"Oh wow. I've heard rumors about your manhood, but this is nothing compared to what I thought." Lotus said amazed.

"So big, and the tip has a head of its own." Aloe said. She lowered near my rod and breathed deeply, and she shuddered. "Oooohohohoho.~ Your scent is so strong. I'm getting so wet. I don't think I can control myself."

I smirked. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

Aloe didn't wast anytime and she started sucking me rod.

I moaned loudly. Her tongue was very skilled, getting every inch of my member.

Lotus crawled on top of me and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss, and our tongues danced. She moaned in my mouth, while her hands roamed all over my chest. I slowly brought my hand up and gently squeezed her breast, making her moan louder.

I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, making her moan louder and arch her head back.

"Oh yes.~ Kiss me Daniel.~ Kiss me everywhere.~" She moaned and panted.

I gave her neck long kisses and licks, moving up and down. Her moans grew louder and she slowly stroked my hair, and my cheeks.

"Oh Celetsia, you're a natural at this.~" Lotus moaned.

I then moved down to her breasts and started sucking the right one, while my other fondled with the other. I moaned when Aloe fondled with my balls. I couldn't help by slowly thrust into her mouth a little. Our movement was slow, following to the music.

Lotus moved back and slowly moved her way down to her sister, who was lost in heaven by my member.

"Aloe. I would like to have a turn.~" She whispered.

Aloe stopped sucking and smiled. "Go ahead.~"

Lotus moved to my rod and breathed deeply. Her body shuddered by my musky scent. "Oooooooh, your smell is so erotic. I can't…" She slowly started sucking my manhood, making me moan and arch back.

"Oh god. You two are so good.~" I moaned.

Aloe crawled on my body and presented her breasts in front of me.

"Play with them please."

I smiled and brought my mouth into her left breast, while I worked with the other, fondling with it, twisting it, and squeezing it.

"Oh yes.~ Play with them, suck them, twist them, bite them. Please don't stop.~" Aloe said.

"You two are so beautiful.~" I whispered, smiling. I slid my hand down her body and to her marehood, which was leaking of her fluids. I rubbed the outside, making her gasp, but replaced with a deep moan.

"Oh Celestia, please don't stop.~" She panted, slowly stroking my hair.

"Aloe, come on down here, and help me." Lotus said smiling.

Her sister crawled to my manhood, which was throbbing with excitement. Lotus brought her breasts up, and Aloe knew what she was planning. She brought hers up and the two squished their breasts against my throbbing member.

I gasped and moaned, feeling not one, but two pairs of breasts against my manhood. The two stroked my manhood with their beautiful busts.

"Oh god, oh god. That feels so good. Mmmmmm.~" I moaned, having pleasure take full control of my body.

The two spa sisters rolled their tongues out and licked the tip of my manhood, which was pulsing with excitement. They continued working, not bothering if their tongues or lips met a little.

Everything around me was blank, foggy. I couldn't think straight. The pleasure of these two spa sisters was too much.

"Ladies…I'm gonna cum." I warned.

They pulled back, but let their breasts continue to work.

"Let it out then stud.~" Aloe said with half lidded eyes.

"We want to taste your cum.~" Lotus added, licking her lips.

"Ahhhh…ohhhhhhh…mmmmmmmmmm.~" I then lost it and came. My seed shot out and covered the two spa sisters. They moaned, while their mouths hanged open, trying to catch my cum in their mouth.

When my climax ended, the two started licking each others breasts and kissed each other, cleaning each other off with their mouths.

"Holy shit. That was amazing." I panted, with the music still playing.

"Hope you're ready for more.~" Aloe said, licking the last of my cum.

I chuckled a little. "I'll reward you two with a rutting you'll never forget, but you two ahve to do something for me."

"What do we have to do?" Lotus asked.

I smiled a little. "Give me a show."

The two spa ponies smiled seductivley. "That is big boy?" Aloe asked.

I nodded.

"Then sit back and enjoy your little show.~" Lotus whispered, pushing me back on the bed.

I laid back on the pillows, and was watching the two.

Aloe snaked her hand up to Lotus's pink breast and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Ha~ Oh yeah~ More sister.~" Lotus moaned.

Aloe grabbed both breast and fondled with them. She leaned in and started sucking on them, making her sister moan louder, and grabbing her head, pushing her a little closer to her bust.

"Oh yes~ Oh yeah~" The pink spa pony moaned. "Kiss me sister.~"

Aloe applied and kissed her sister deeply. Their tongues rolled out and grind against one another, while moaning loudly.

I was panting a little while my rod was throbbing hard.

Lotus returned the pleasure and snaked her hand down to her sisters slit, and started fingering her. Aloe moaned loudly and returned the favor.

Both spa sisters were kissing each other softly, breast squished against one another, and fingering each other.

As much as I was enjoying the show, I was wondering if they know about _that_ position.

"Ladies…" They stopped kissing each other and looked at me. "I'm curious. Do either of you heard about the position called Tribadism?"

The two cocked their heads in confusion, which surprised me.

I chuckled. "Looks like you mares need to know more about this kind of thing."

"What is Tribadism?" Aloe asked.

"Instead of explaining, I'll show you two. Sit in front of each other."

The two followed what I said.

"Now, open your legs,"

The two spread their legs wide.

"Now, Aloe place your right leg over Lotus's right,"

She nodded and did it.

"Lotus, place your left leg over your sisters left leg,"

She nodded and did what I said.

I grinned. "Now, scoot close to each other."

The two scooted close, with their marehoods, now a gap from each other. Their eyes widened from this.

"Trust me. You two will love this." I said smiling.

They nodded and scooted closer. Finally, the gap closed and their slits were touching.

The two spa sisters gasped loudly, feeling this new sensation in this new position.

"Oh…my….Celestia.~" Aloe moaned.

"Why…didn't we…think of this before?~" Lotus moaned.

I waited a long time for something like this. I never thought it would come true, but it's happening.

"Now, slowly thrust your hips forward. Aloe, move your hips first. Lotus, when Aloe moved her hips down, thrust your hips forward." I instructed.

The two nodded and started their new postion. Aloe pushed her hips up, making their slits brush against each other, receiving moans form the two. When Aloe was moving down, Lotus started moving her hips as well.

The spa sisters moaned together, loving this new sensation of pleasure. My rod was throbbing in new levels I couldn't imagine. I had to hold back so much will power to resist the urge to masterbate.

"Try…kissing each other and touching each other while you to move." I said, trying my hardest not to stroke my member.

The two moved up and embraced each other tightly, giving each other sloppy kisses, breasts pressed hard against each other, and their marehoods dripping with their juices.

The two started grinding against each other faster and a little harder, while they embraced each other tightly.

"Oh sister,~ your slit fells so good.~" Aloe moaned.

"Oh yes~ Oh yeah~ More my lovely sister.~ Fuck me harder.~" Lotus panted.

The two started grinding harder against one another, and I was seeing the two were approaching their climax.

"I'm almost there sister.~" Aloe said, looking into her sisters eyes.

"Me too sister.~ Let's cum together.~" Lotus panted.

The two kissed each other, tongues wrapped each other, as the spa sisters clanged each other, like their lives were on the line.

With one final, but soft push, the two came. Their juices sprayed against their legs, as they pushed against one another. They moaned deeply in each others mouths, feeling this amazing climax.

After one final, soft push against their slits, their orgasm died down. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"That was incredible Aloe." Lotus said.

"Indeed. We have Daniel to thank for that." Aloe said, as the two looked at me.

My face was now red, and my manhood was throbbing, ready for another round.

"Did you enjoy our little show?" Aloe asked with half lidded eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Let's finish what we started." Lotus said licking her lips.

"Who do you want to take first?" Aloe asked.

"You Aloe." I didn't care who I wanted to fuck first. I just wanted to cum…_hard._

"I'm all your then." She laid down, with her wet legs spread wide, and her marehood winking with excitement.

I crawled on top of her and lined up my manhood with her slit. I slowly pushed in, making the two of us moan loud. The music was still playing, and it was still making me erected.

"Holy shit Aloe.~ You feel so warm.~" I moaned.

"Oh my…you feel even bigger than you look.~" Aloe panted.

I saw a bulge on her stomach, and knew it was my member. I started and pulled out, and pushed back in.

"Oh yes.~ More.~ Oh yeah.~" Aloe moaned.

"Oh god Aloe. Oh god.~" I grunted.

Then, Lotus crawled on top of her sister, surprising her.

"Lotus?"

"We're far from done sister.~" She answered seductivley.

She leaned in and kissed her deeply, while fondling with her breasts, making her moan loud in her sisters mouth.

I couldn't help it. I pressed my chest against Lotus and started fondling with her breasts, making her moan even louder.

My thusts picked up, and I was pounding her.

"Oh god, oh god oh god.~" I said panting.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha~ Don't stop Daniel.~ You're so hot.~" Aloe panted, while Lotus kissed and licked her neck.

I leaned in and kissed the blue pony deeply, making her kiss me back. Our tongues intwined, and she cupped my cheek, trying to make our kiss go deeper.

"Let me in on this to.~" Lotus panted.

We opened our mouths and we tri-kissed each other. Our tongues met again, our lips linked together.

All of this pleasure was making me reach my climax.

I broke the kiss and panted. "I…I can't hold it much longer.~" I grunted.

"Cum inside of me Daniel. I want to feel your hot seed in me.~" Aloe panted.

I nodded and did quick, deep thrusts in her. Lotus helped out by sucking on her sisters breasts, increasing her pleasure.

Finally, we came. We moaned loudly, as we orgasmed together. Aloes juices sprayed against my rod, while I injected my hot seed inside of her waiting womb.

"Ohhhhhhhhh~ I can feel it. It's filling me up so much.~" Aloe moaned.

Our orgasm stopped after a few more soft thrust in her. I pulled out, and my cum leaked out.

"Wow….that was was great." I panted a little.

Lotus moved down and started cleaning her sister. She licked up any remaining cum that was leaking from her, while Aloe moaned.

"Oh sister.~" Aloe whispered.

Lotus swallowed the cum, with one happy gulp, and she turned to me.

"You have one Mare left to please. Ready for round three?" She asked.

I grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be." I laid down on the bed,a nd she hovered over me. She lined up my manhood with her marehood and slowly moved down. Her slit was so tight, even tighter than her sister.

"Holy shit Lotus…you're tighter than your sister. It feels so good.~" I grunted.

She giggled a little. "Let the final round…begin." Me raised her hips up and pushed them down, sending electrical pleasure down my spine.

"Oh god.~" I moaned.

"Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah~ That's the stuff I love to feel. You're so hot, so big inside of my dirty womb.~" Lotus panted, fondling with her breasts.

I grabbed her hips, and helped with her thrusting. I massaged her cutie mark, making her moan louder.

"Oh Celestia Daniel…you're good with massaging my cutie mark.~" She moaned in approval.

"Thanks.~"

Suddenly, I saw a blue slit in front of my face.

"Lick me Daniel.~" Aloe whispered.

I moved my head up and started sucking, licking and kissing her slit.

"Oh yeah Daniel~ That's the stuff.~" She panted.

I stopped massaging Lotus's Cutie mark and massaged hers, rewarded with louder moans.

"Oh Celestia.~ I can't take it.~" She grabbed her sister and kissed her deeply again.

Lotus was a little surprised, but sank into the kiss. The two massaged each others bodies, their breasts, shoulders, necks, etc.

Lotus broke the kiss and kissed and licked Aloe's neck, jawline, and breasts.

"Oh yes~ Kiss me~ Kiss me…Kiss me there~" Aloe moaned.

Lotus's walls clamped down hard on my rod as she moved faster. I sucked harder and faster on Aloes slit, and our bodies went into over drive.

My hips pushed up against Lotus harder, wanting to climax for the third and final time.

"Ladies…I'm gonna cum again.~" I warned.

"Cum with me Daniel.~ Let's finish this with a heavenly finale.~" Lotus panted.

"I'm gonna cum to.~" Aloe moaned.

"Let's all cum tother then." I said.

We nodded and licked, thrusted and kissed to our limits.

We moaned loudly, and we climaxed for the final time.

Aloes juices sprayed out and I greedily drank her juices.

Lotus's walls clamped hard, trying to milk out every last drop of my cum, while her juices sprayed out all over my manhood. I injected my seed into her, letting her feel the warmth of the white glob.

After our amazing Orgasm, we fell back on the bed, panted heavily, and the music finally stopped.

"Wow…" I said.

"That…" Aloe said.

"Was…" Lotus said.

"Amazing." The three of us said together.

We smiled at one another and kissed each other deeply. The two spa sister cuddled up against me with happy smiles on their faces.

**(Clop End)**

"Thank you for doing this with us Daniel." Aloe said kissing my neck.

"You have no idea this meant to us." Lotus said twirling her finger around my chest.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it." I said sighing happily.

"How about we take a warm shower?" Aloe suggests.

We all agreed to that.

After our warm shower together, we got dressed and we were near the exit.

"Thanks for the massage. I feel a lot better now." I thanked smiling.

"It was our pleasure Daniel." Aloe said bowing a little.

"You're welcome here anytime." Lotus said smiling.

"Well, better get going. I'll see you two later." I waved goodbye and left the spa.

Man, what a day it's been for me. Working on my magic, learning how to fly, get a free massage, and fucked two mares. Interesting day it's been. Well, it's gonna be a long day for me tomorrow, since I have more training to get to.

I reached the Library, and I opened the door.

"Twilight, I'm home!" I called out.

I saw Spike enter the living room.

"Hey Spike. Do you know where Twilight is?" I asked the drake.

"Up in her room. She said she wanted to be alone for the night. She told me to sleep down here with Pipsqueak."

"Where is he?"

"On the couch. He's already asleep. I gave him some cookies and milk before he went to sleep." He explained.

I chucked. "Thanks Spike. You're a great friend to look after my little brother when I'm not around."

He smiled back. "I'm glad to have a friend like you to." He frowned a little then. "Ummm….do you think tomorrow when you're not busy, I can have the chance to talk to you? It's kinda important."

I was a little confused, but nodded. "Yeah sure. I have training tomorrow until three. That's when I'm available."

"Great. Thanks. Well, goodnight." Spike yawned.

"Sleep well Spike." I said. I moved upstairs,a nd knocked on the door.

"Hey, Twi, you there?" I asked.

Silence…

"Twi, are you doing ok-WOAH!" I was cut off when the door opened and two lavender hands grabbed me and pulled me into the room. I was thrown onto a bed and Twilight crawled on my body, with a lustful smile, and she was naked.

"I've been waiting for you.~" She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Woah, what's gotten into you?" I asked a little surprised.

"I want you to rut me Daniel. Fuck me until I can't walk."

"Uuuuh…" What has gotten into her?

"Rut. Me. Now." She grabbed my shirt, my pants and stripped me naked. She lined her marehood with my manhood and plunged into me.

"OOOOOOH~ I've waited all day for this~" She moaned and started her thrusting.

I couldn't help but moan as well and helped with her thrusting. Our moans filled the room as well rode each other through the night.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEELO Everypony! Sorry that the update was taken so long. Reason? I was taking a break. This story fried my brain to the core, and I needed some time off. I also wanted to take the chance and work on some other stories on my page.**

**Even though EHS Maybe the popular story I have, I still wish to work on my other stories. If it's possible, please check out the recent stories I updated and published, such as **_**Pokemon: Destiny Legends, **_**and **_**Fossil Fighters: A Masters Journey.**_

**They're good stories in my opinion. Check them out of you have the time. To those who have waited, Thank you so much for your patience. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all and see you all later in the next update.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Betrayal through Love**

**(Location: Crystal Empire)**

Beyond the cold mountains, far north of Equestria, a Kingdom, made entirely out of crystals lies. It was known as the Crystal Empire, a place filled with love, and happiness. Princess Cadence, along with her husband Shining, live happily in this crystal world. All of the crystal ponies live happily, smiling and seeing the love and joy around them. However, a dark secret will be uncovered for the princess of love.

Cadence and Shining retreated to their master bedroom, having their day being violated with so many business papers, and assisting the citizens of the empire. Needless to say, they were exhausted.

"By Equis, that was one of the most difficult days I've ever been through." Shining sighed wiping his forehead.

"I agree. I've never been this exhausted since we took over watching the Empire." Cadence agrees.

"Well, the day's finally over." Shining said smiling. "Now I can finally relax with my beautiful wife."

Cadence giggled with a small blush. "You're such a charmer Shining."

The married couple took their clothes off and stepped into the showers. They've been married for over a year now, and their lives together have been happy. Even though they don't have much free time to be together like they used to, but that will never stop their love for each other.

The relief feeling of the warm water hitting their bodies let out a sigh of relaxation to the couple. Cadence washed her mane, feeling more relaxed and stressed free from the troubles of the empire. Suddenly, she felt two hands grip her sides and caressed them ever so gently. The hands moved up to her E-cup breasts and kneaded them ever so gently.

"Ohhhhh Shining.~" She moaned in pleasure, feeling her husband's magic through his hands.

"Wanna take this to the bed?~" He whispered seductively.

Cadence grinned deviously. The two turned the water off, dried each other off, and rushed to the master bed. Cadence grabbed her husband and threw him onto the bed. Like a hungry Manticore, she pounced on her husband and kissed him roughly, but passionately the two moaned together, feeling the pleasure of love and sex fill the room. Cadence felt Shining's member stiff, poking her stomach. She quickly casted a spell over her stomach, and broke the kiss.

"Rut me. Now." She growled in a playful way.

Shining growled as well and rolled his lovely wife below him.

**(Time Skip)**

The married couple panted heavily, while Cadence laid on Shinings body, hearing his heart pound in his chest. The last few times they rutted together, Shining was getting better and better at it.

"That was amazing Shining." She finally said, getting her lost breath back.

"It was." He replied stroking her mane.

"I'm curious? We only rutted a few times, but you seem to get better?" She then smirked. "Have you been reading tips and tricks on how to please a mare?"

Shining blushed deeply, but she failed to see the sweat on his forehead. "Yes...I have."

Cadence giggled. "You're a naughty stallion. I guess I'll have to punish you for it.~" She purred slightly moving her hips, making his stallionhood hard again inside of her.

_"Oh boy."_ Shining through.

This was gonna be a long night for him.

**(Next Day)**

Cadence was walking down the halls of the empire, moving to different meeting rooms to attend some boring meetings. Shining was not with her for the moment. He was off doing some other work for the Crystal Kingdom.

As she was close to the meeting room, she came across a room, with the door closed. She heard the sounds and giggling and moaning in the room. She felt strong love coming from that room and she giggled. The memories of Rutting her husband from last night formed a blush on her pink cheeks. She wanted to experience that again, but for now, work was the number one priority.

**(Time skip)**

Cadence yawned, another day finished. She was exhausted,and needed good rest. She took a warm, quick shower and got into her night gown. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Shining came in, exhausted as well.

"Hello sweetie. How was your day?" Shining asked.

Cadence sighed. "Long. The meetings were a pain in the flank."

Shining chuckled. "I bet."

Cadence then saw something on his cheek, it was lipstick.

"Shining, why do you have a kiss mark on your cheek?" She asked.

"Oh, I was assisting one of our new maidens today and she gave me a kiss for her gratitude for me helping her." He explained wiping the mark off.

Cadence knew the ways of kissing, and getting friendly kisses from other ponies is alright.

"Alright then." She replied smiling.

"I'll join you in the bed in a couple of minutes."

She nodded and headed for bed while Shining entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back out and joined Cadence at the bed. Feeling his presence, Cadence rolled on top of her husband, catching him off guard a little.

"Cadence?"

She didn't reply and kissed him deeply, grinding her tongue against his. Her soft hands slowly moved down and stroked his stallionhood through his pants.

Shining broke the kiss and looked into his wife's eyes.

"Shining?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really exhausted honey."

"That tired?"

He nodded. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled a little and kissed his lips. "Okay." She nuzzled into his chest, hearing the soft sounds of his heart beating.

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"Goodnight Cadence."

**(Next Day)**

"Another stressful day." Cadence thought. She had attended more boring meetings with the nobles and merchants. What was making her curious is that Shining was supposed to be attending the meetings, but for some reason, he wasn't around.

As she was heading back to her chambers, she stopped at another room, and heard more moaning and gasping.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Don't stop!" A mare in the room cried out from behind the door.

Even though Cadence was happy for the couple in the room, she couldn't help but wonder. She has been feeling love through the castle for a while. There was more in the love, there was lust, and pleasure. But, then she thought it was probably some of the guards rutting with some of the maidens.

She returned to her chambers and filled out some paper. She turned to her husband's desk and saw some of the paper's he received, but surprisingly, none of them were filled out. She was getting worried, and a bit suspicious about her husband. First, he's been gone all day, the kiss mark from before, no rutting and now none of his papers have been filled out.

Cadence shook it off for the moment and continued filling out her papers. When she was done, she got into her nightgown and headed for bed. She didn't fall asleep though. She waited for her husband to return. She looked at the clock and it was eleven forty five.

"Where could he be? I haven't seen him all day." Once more, the love, lust and feelings of the mares being rut filled her mind. "Could it be that...No! Don't think like that! Shining would never go behind me and cheat on me. He vowed his love to me, and will only love me, and me alone."

She was right. The promise he made to her was when they got married. He vowed his love and heart to her, and promise he'll never go behind her back with another mare. She was still worried about him though. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cadence awoke two hours later, when she heard the door open slowly. Pretending to still be asleep, she slowly rolled over and saw Shining enter the room. He stripped out of his clothes and slowly got into the bed. He gently scooted closer to his wife and sighed heavily.

Cadence wanted to speak up, but the sound of his breathing, he sounded exhausted. He smelled fresh, like crystal berries. He must have taken a shower, probably from training. She slowly moved closer to him and nuzzled into his chest.

Shining felt her presence and slowly wrapped an arm around her.

"Sweet dreams Honey." He whispered and fell asleep with his lovely wife.

**(Next Morning)**

Cadence woke up and saw her husband wasn't there. She heard the sound of the sink going off and she climbed out of bed. She entered the bathroom, and saw Shining brushing his teeth. Shining saw Cadence through the reflection of the mirror and spat into the sink. He turned to her and frowned.

"I know what you must be thinking, where I was and why I didn't come back until it was very late." Shining starts.

Cadence nodded.

"Some of the new recruits were slacking at the training room, and I was called down to push them until they get it right. Not hard, but hard enough to get them on their feet." He explained. "I'm really sorry Cadence. I'll make this up to you. I promise."

Cadence smiled a little and kissed her husband. Shining kissed back and their tongues met. The two let off moans of pleasure from the kiss, and they caressed their bodies.

Cadence broke the kiss and smiled. "Come. We have a day ahead of us."

Shining nodded and the two left.

**(Three Days later)**

Truth to Shinings words, he spended the last few days with her. He attended the meetings, and filled out all of his papers without a problem. During their nights together, Shining would rutt her silly, making her almost explode in the pleasure she felt. She was still curious to how he was getting better, but her answer would be the books from the library. However though, what Cadence will discover, will change her life forever.

Cadence walked to her chambers, having to fill out so many papers, and attend meetings. Happily, Shining helped her through most of it, but he left early to help some of the new recruits train, which she didn't mind.

Cadence sighed and entered her chambers. She probably knew Shining returned to the chambers a while ago before she could, so he might be relaxing, waiting for her return. She walked towards to the door, but failed to see a cotton red bra lying near the doorway. She opened the door. "Shining, I'm ba-" She stopped and her eyes widened to what she was seeing.

Shining…her husband…was in the bed…rutting with another mare.

She thought her eyes were deceiving her, but she rubbed them furiously and blinked a few times, but what she was seeing was true.

The two didn't hear the door open, neither heard her as their moans were filling the room, along with the smell of their sex.

"Oh Celestia, Harder!~" The mare cried as Shining continued to pound her.

"Oh shit, you're so tight!" Shining moaned rutting her.

Cadence's heart shattered into a million pieces, seeing the stallion she loved to her heart…cheating on her, with a younger, more busting mare.

"Shining?"

Upon hearing her voice, Shining stopped and looked behind him. His eyes widened, in fear and shock, seeing his wife.

"Cadence?"

The mare got up and saw Cadence, her eyes widening as well. She quickly grabbed a bedsheets to cover herself.

"Cadence, I can explain." Shining started getting off the mare.

"How long?" Cadence asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been doing this for?"

Shining recoiled a little, but swallowed and answered the princess of Love. "F…four months."

Tears were now forming in her eyes. They've been married for almost a year now, and yet he went behind her back and was rutting with other mares. The pieces in her head came together. The love, lust and pleasure she sensed was from Shining, rutting with the maids in the kingdom.

"H-how could you do this to me?" She asked nearly almost at the break of sobbing.

"Cadence, I-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed and her tears fell.

"Cadence, I'm sorry. I-"

"YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND YOU WERE FUCKING WITH OTHER MARES IN THIS KINGDOM FOR FOUR MONTHS, AND YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY!?"

"Please Cadence I-"

"YOU VOWED YOUR LOVE TO ME, AND YOU PROMISE TO THE DEPTHS OF YOUR HEART YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME, AND YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER GO BEHIND MY BACK WITH ANOTHER MARE!"

Silence fell through the room. Shining remembered the promise he made to her when they got married.

Cadence lowered her head and started sobbing. "I thought you were the stallion I would love, and care for me." She looked up with great fury in her eyes. "But now I see I married the wrong stallion."

Shining's eyes widened. "Cadence?"

Cadence took the ring off of her finger and threw it to the ground. "We're done Shining. I putting up right now, we are getting a divorce."

Shining gasped. "No, Cadence please give me another chance. I can change." He pleaded and tears of his own formed.

"It's over." She turned around and started walking away, but found Shining's arms around her neck.

"Cadence, please don't do this. I'm so so-"

**SMAK**

Cadence slapped his cheek, hard, leaving a slap mark behind. It was a strong slap, and it left him falling to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again. I want you out of my sight." She turned around and left the chambers.

The mare got off of the bed and got into her clothing. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She left the chambers and shut the door behind her.

Shining stood there alone, feeling incredibly guilty for what he did. He had sex with so many of the mares in the castle, he forgot what he truly cared for. His lovely wife.

He growled in anger and sadness and banged his fists on the crystal floor, with his tears flowing freely.

"_What have I done?"_ He thought, as he continued to sob his heart out.

Cadence walked into a privacy room and closed the door behind her. Her violet eyes were filling up with tears, and she ran to the spare bed and collapsed her face into the mattress, covering her face and cried her eyes out.

"Stupid Shining! Stupid Shining!" She shouted as she sobbed uncontrollably.

How could she be so blind to the truth? All this time, she was married to a stallion, who gave her a promise, that he would never cheat on her, but he ended up sleeping with so many mares in the castle. In all of her life, she never felt this broken before.

Cadence didn't want to go back to the chambers, not with Shining. She slowly got on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sniffled a little while her tears fell. Soon, she cried herself to sleep.

**(Nightfall)**

Cadence was having a very difficult time sleeping. The memory of her husband sleeping with a mare replayed in her mind over and over. She struggled around in the bed, trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. Her heart felt very hollow, missing the love and care she wanted. All of that was thrown out the window, all because of Shining.

"_I'm so sorry young one."_

Cadence's head shot up from the bed and looked around the room.

"Who's there!?" She called out.

"_Do not be afraid Cadence. I mean no harm to you."_ The voice explained in a sweet female voice.

Cadence calmed herself, but wanted to know who the voice is. "Can I at least see you?"

"_Of course."_

The room was filled with a bright pink light. Cadence covered her eyes to keep herself from going blind. When the light died down, she opened her eyes and was face to face with a being, wearing a pink cloak, and looked to be a female.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"_I've been watching you for a long time Cadence. I've been watching over you ever since you made your home here in the Crystal Empire."_

"What do you want?"

The being frowned. _"I can feel your pain within your heart. I want to say how sorry I am that your husband cheated on you for so long."_

Cadence frowned and tears started forming in her eyes again. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. It's clear to me I married the wrong stallion."

The being approached her and gave her a warm embrace, startling her, but the warmth in this hug made her relax. _"I know there's nothing i can do to help…but I know some pony…or someone that can help."_

"What?"

The being pulled back and smiled a little. _"I believe the best thing for you to do, is to travel to Ponyville. A certain Human will help you, for he can help heal your broken heart."_

Cadence gasped. "How do you know Daniel?"

"_He and I are…good friends."_ She answered giggling a little. _"Other than that, Daniel will listen to you, and will help you get through your pain. I know he will help you find true love again."_

"You really think he can help me?" Cadence asked wiping her tears.

The being smiled warmly. _"I know he will. He's the most caring human I've ever known. Able to help those in need, and has a pure heart of gold."_

Cadence smiled a little. "Okay then. I'll leave tomorrow, and head to Ponyville."

The pink being smiled again._ "Good."_ She held her hand out and gently touched her head. _"Now, sleep."_

Cadence felt very woozy, and tired, and felt at peace. She gently laid down and the pink being covered her with the sheets. Before she left, Cadence asked her. "Wait, can I asked your name?"

The being turned back and smiled warmly while her pink eyes glittered under her hood. _"Call me Rabu."_ She then vanished into thin air.

**(Next Morning)**

Cadence woke up early than she would usually would. Reasons, One, she needed to get out of the Empire for a while. Two, she didn't want anything to do with Shining, not while she's here. She left a message to Gem Blade, one of her most loyal guards to watch over the kingdom with Shining, while she's out for the moment.

After Cadence collected her belongings, she left the Crystal Empire and boarded the train to Canterlot. She wanted to see her aunt first before she could go to Ponyville and visit Twilight and the others.

After a long ride, she finally stepped off of the train and headed towards Canterlot. As she entered the city, already, most of the local noticed her.

"Is that Princess Cadence?"

"What is she doing here in Canterlot?"

"Where's Shining Armor?"

"Isn't he always with Princess Cadence?"

Cadence ignored the comments and moved onward to Canterlot. When she got to the gate, the guards noticed her and allowed her to enter.

As she walked through the halls to the throne room, the memory of her former husband continued playing again and again. All this time, she thought she married the right stallion, but she knew now all of it, was a lie.

She opened the doors of the throne room and entered. She saw Luna, and Celestia on the thrones. They noticed the princess of love immediatly.

"Cadence?" Celestia asked surprised.

"Hello Tia, Luna." Cadence greeted, smiling sadly.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to visit Canterlot." Celestia said smiling warmly.

Luna then noticed something off. "Cadence…where's Shining?"

Upon hearing his name, tears formed in Cadences Violet eyes.

"Cadence?" Celestia asked, now worried for her niece.

All of the sadness and pain in her heart grew too much and she collapsed on the ground, burying her face in her hands. Her tears fell like a waterfall, that can never stop.

Celestia and Luna kneeled to their niece.

"Cadence…what's wrong?" Celetsia asked, now concerned.

"Shining…he…*sob*…he…" Her breath was taken by her overflowing emotions of sadness and pain.

The two princesses embraced their younger niece.

"Shh…it's okay Cadence. Just breathe, and relax." Celestia whispered, comforting her niece.

The two princesses continued comforting the princess of Love, while she tried to calm down. The feeling of being embraced by their aunts made her feel at peace, and she was starting to feel a tad bit better, but she needed more comfort by her family…her friends….and Twilight.

After she finally calmed down, Celestia and Luna pulled back a little.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?" She asked kindly.

Cadence took a breath to keep herself from crying again.

"Shining…he cheated on me." Cadence answered.

The two gasped in shock, hearing such shocking news from the princess of Love. They would have never thought that Shining would do something like this.

"He cheated on me for the past four months, bedding so many of the maidens at the crystal empire. He…I can't say it."

Celestia and Luna's blood was now boiling to their extent. How in the world can Shining do this to his own wife!? They knew the promise he made to her when they got married, but he broke it, shattered it into a million pieces.

"_Shining…you better pray to the gods I don't kill you for this."_ Celestia thought, grinding her teeth in anger.

"_Shining…I'm gonna banish you to the moon for eternity when I get my hands on you."_ Luna thought growling.

The three princesses remained quiet for the moment, until Celestia spoke.

"Cadence…you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like." She said smiling a little.

Cadence smiled a little. "Thank you…but…I wish to be in Ponyville…with Twilight and the others."

Celestia smiled. "We can arrange that."

The doors opened again and the three princesses see Aurora enter.

"Hello Celestia, Luna." Aurora greeted. She then noticed the princess of love. "Oh, who might you be?"

"I'm sorry. You two never met. Aurora, this is my niece, Princess Cadence, the princess of Love. Cadence, this Aurora, one of our honored guests here in Canterlot." Celestia said.

Aurora smiled and gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Cadence."

"Oh there's no need to bow to me Aurora, and you can just call me Cadence." Cadence explained smiling a little.

"Very well then."

"Cadence, would you like me to get word to Twilight that you'll be coming?" Celestia asked.

"No. That's okay."

The solar princess nodded. "We'll get a chariot ready for you." Celestia and Luna left the throne room, leaving Cadence and Aurora.

"Umm…so you're the princess of love right?" Aurora asked.

"Mhm. My special talent is working with Ponies who love one another." Cadence explained.

"I've been living here for a while now, so how come I've never met you?"

"I live at a kingdom called the Crystal Empire, a beautiful kingdom, where everypony get's along in love and peace." Cadence explained.

"This crystal empire…is this place made out of crystals?"

"Of course, even the ponies are crystals as well."

"Wow, I would love to visit there sometime." Aurora said amazed.

Cadence giggled. "It's a peaceful place indeed."

"Are you here for some time off at the kingdom?"

Cadence frowned a little. "Something like that."

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked.

"No no. Just a little stressed is all. I just needed to get out of the kingdom for a bit." Cadence said smiling a little.

"Alright then." Aurora replied smiling a bit.

A few minutes later, Celestia and Luna prepared the chariot to Ponyville. The two princesses, and Aurora said their goodbyes to Cadence.

"Even though we heaven't known each other for long, it was great meeting you Cadence. I hope one day, we can be good friends." Aurora said smiling.

Cadence smiled back at the majestic creature. "I would love that."

The two hugged each other, taking their first step in their new found friendship.

"Take care at Ponyville Cadence. If you ever need anything, send us a letter." Celestia said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Can you do me a favor and let a human named Daniel know I said Hi?" Aurora asked.

Cadence smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Cadence mounted the chariot and waved goodbye to the three. The chariot moved and flew in the air.

"_Daniel…I hope you're the one that can help me."_ Cadence thought, as a lone tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**BAM! Done! I'm sure you're all wondering how I got this done in just two days. Well, I did work on this chapter a while back during my break. I kinda did work on some future chapters for the story, and what made me excited about them.**

**Anyway, another thing to to put out there, Yes I did put out in my story a cheating scene about Cadence and Shining. It's not that I have a problem with this shipping, the thing is, I haven't read or seen any stories that involve something like this with Shining or Cadence, so I decided to put something like this out here.**

**Here's a question that you might be asking now. "Is Cadence going to be part of Daniel's Herd, now that Cadence dumped Shining?"**

**That question you'll all have to wait later on. Thanks for enjoyign my story so far, and more to come. See you all later in the next chapter. ^^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Comfort**

"So what happened?"

I was at the Library with Twilight and Spike. I once again had that dream about meeting the Elemental Dragons.

"Well…it went something like this."

(**Flashback: Dream Realm)**

I opened my eyes, and saw I was standing on the same glass dome. The image was different now. It had my new look, along with my wings. Not only that, I saw two new gems around the dome.

The first one was the symbol of a Yoism, which was a circle, with a curved 'Y' in the center, along with a little circle on the center top. The color of this symbol was cyan.

The second new symbol was in the shape of a Triskele, which was curved, and looped on the three sides. The color of it was green.

Like before, two orbs appeared in front of me, one being cyan, one being green, and with that said and done, I heard the same sweet voice.

"_Determination."_ The cyan orb glowed and I was covered in a cyan aura.

"_Spirit."_ Green aura surrounded me, mixing with the cyan color.

After that, the orbs brightened and covered the area with light. When the light died down, two beings stood before me. One being was wearing a cyan cloak, while holding a sword, with a cyan blade, cracking with lightning.

The other being wore a green cloak, holding a green sword, swirling with wind.

"So…you must be the newbie the others told us about." The cyan being said. "Hm…you don't look much.

"Appearances can be deceiving….Raitoningu, The Dragon of Lightning." I answered, narrowing my eyes. "And don't think I know you…Kaze, The Dragon of Wind."

The beings gasped silently in shock, probably not knowing that I would not get their names immediately.

"So…you know us then?" Kaze asked.

I nodded. "I already met Kasai, Chikyū, Mizu, and Mentaru. I know for the fact you two have answers for me."

Kaze was about to answer, but I cut him off. "I know what you're gonna say. I have to find your Gems, hidden somewhere in Equestria, in order to find the answers I need."

Kaze nodded. "Yes. I apologize that we can't give you the answers you're seeking."

I sighed. "It's cool. I know I have a long way to go before I can reach the answers I need."

The two nodded.

"With that out of the way, time for your test." Raitoningu said getting into his battle stance.

"He's right. We didn't come here to not just chat." Kaze added getting ready for battle as well.

I was reaching for my sword, but realized it wasn't there, making me growl in irritation.

"What's wrong rookie?" Raitoningu taunted, "Forgot something?"

"Daniel." Fire merged next to me and Kasai appeared.

"Kasai." I said in surprise.

"Huh!? What are you doing here Kasai!?" Raitoningu asked.

"How can you be here Kasai?" Kaze asked a little surprised by the fire warriors appearance.

"Daniel found my gem a while back. He's one with me now. My powers are his now." Kasai answered.

Raitoningu chuckled. "Good. With your powers in his hands, this will make this battle more interesting."

"Show us your free spirit Daniel." Kaze said, swinging his sword a little.

"Here Daniel." I looked and saw Kasai's fire sword, the same one he used when we first fought. "Take this."

I nodded and took the blade. As it did, I felt my fire flow more freely in my blood. I was more in control in my power, and I felt stronger.

Kasai jumped back and watched the battle.

"You're not gonna help me?" I asked the fire warrior.

"No. This is your battle. The only help I gave you is allowing you to use my sword. Use it well." Kasai answered.

I nodded and got into my battle stance, with the sword roaring with its flames.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Daniel roared and charged at the two warriors, with the blade leaking fire.

"Heh. I'll win this with my eyes closed." Raitoningu smirked.

Daniel swung the sword, but Raitoningu immediately vanished before his eyes.

"What!?"

Raitoningu appeared behind him and swung his lightning sword. Daniel saw this and just barley blocked the attack just in time. The blades clashed, letting off electrical pulses, and fire swirled around them.

"Hmph. Not bad, but it's gonna take more than just blocking to defeat me."

Immediately, Daniel saw Kaze charging at him, running fast like the wind. His eyes widened when he saw the wind warrior raise his sword and tried to land a direct hit on the young samurai.

The attack landed and Daniel yelled in pain, and kid across the floor. His cheek was oozing with blood.

Kasai continued watching the battle, thinking, _"It seems Kaze and Raitoningu are giving it their all. Well, they are the top strongest dragons in the group, besides Meian."_

Daniel got up and panted heavily. He swiped the blood off his cheek with his thumb, glaring at the warriors before him.

"_Damn, these two are stronger than Kasai, and Chikyū. This is gonna be a tough battle, since the two use Lightning and Wind. However, they're not the only ones who wield an element."_

Daniel quickly sheathed his sword, and placed his hands together. **"Fire Jutsu Release!"**

Daniel entered his fire form. Fiery aura surrounded him, while his red hair flowed. His eyes were now solid red again, and his raven wings had red tips at the end.

"Yeah, now we're cooking! This battles gotten more interesting." Raitoningu said now getting pumped.

Kaze smirked. "I agree."

Daniel screamed and he lunged forward, with his blade now ablaze with flames.

Kasai narrowed his eyes a little, _"Hmm…interesting. His fire form has gotten stronger the last time he used it. Could it be my sword, or his will?"_

Daniel swung his blade, and his blade clashed with Kaze's. the two clashed their blades over and over, only hearing the sounds of the blades clashing echoing in the darkness around them.

The two swords clashed again and started grinding against one another, letting off elemental energy.

"Show me what you got Daniel." Kaze said.

"Gladly." Daniel jumped back, and quickly did some hand seals, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

A massive ball of fire shot forward, but using his wind, Kaze dodged the attack.

"Impressive power you wield. No doubt you are the one." Kaze said impressed.

Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Now, let's see how you can handle THIS!" Kaze did some hand seals as well, **"Wind style: Whirlwind Fist!"**

Kaze charged and his fist was surrounded in high winds. With his incredible speeds, he landed the attack directly into Daniels chest, making him roar in pain, as the wind pushed forward, increasing the damage.

Kaze jumped back and shook his fist a little, to shake off the pain.

Daniel slowly got back up up his feet, while he was breathing heavily, and blood trickling down his mouth.

Kaze was quite surprised._ "Amazing. He took major damage from my Whirlwind Fist, and yet he's still getting up. That kids got real spirit."_ He thought smiling under his hood.

Raitoningu appeared out of the bloom, with lightning crackling around him. He started throwing his sword around, landing hits around the young samurai.

Daniel was able to block some of the attacks, but at least eighty percent of the attacks landed directly at him.

Raitoningu jumped back and smirked under his hood.

"My turn." He did some hand seals as well, and his hands were crackling with lightning. He jumped in the air and shouted, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Fang!"**

Lightning bolts shot out and clobbered Daniel with great power. The impact of the attack was so strong, it send Daniel off the edge of the glass surface.

Raitoningu landed on the ground and chuckled sheepishly, after realizing what he did. "Oops. Guess I overdid it."

"You think?" Kasai asked rolling his eyes.

"Hmm…" Kaze hummed.

"What is it Kaze?" Raitoningu asked.

"If Daniel truly fell off the glass surface, he should have awoken by then." Kaze explained.

"Yes, you're right." Kasai said agreeing.

"But then…that means…" The three warriors looked at the edge for the moment where Daniel fell…and then a hand shot out and grabbed the edge, making the three gasped softly.

"No way…" Raitoningu muttered in amazement.

Daniel pulled himself up and finally got back on the glass surface. He was kneeling and panting heavily, while his body was a little scorched from the last attack, along with his cuts bleeding.

"That's impressive Daniel," Kaze said amazed, "Tell us, how did you do it?"

"Heh, Simple. I used my wings to give myself a little boost in the air, and I used the sword at cling to the wall when I got close enough." Daniel explained weakly, while pulling his sword up.

Raitoningu laughed. "Dude, you got a lot of guts, and you're one hell of a determined human. I've never met anyone with something like that in my life."

"Indeed. His spirit is also very strong, and also free." Kaze added smiling.

Kasai smiled and walked over to the injured Human, "You alright?"

"Ehehe. Yeah, just a little sore…and bleeding out." Daniel said weakly.

Kasai smiled and shook his head. "Your injuries may feel real, but this is a dream. Your wounds are not real."

Daniel chuckled. "I knew that."

Raitoningu and Kaze walked up to the young warrior.

"Not bad kid. Guess I did underestimate you. Sorry for taking my jutsu attack to far." Raitoningu said rubbing his head.

Daniel chuckled. "It's all cool Raitoningu. That was a great battle." he turned to Kaze. "You did very well as well Kaze."

"Thank you Daniel." Kaze thanked bowing.

"You're battle is far from done Daniel." Kasai said, getting the young man's attention, "You still have a long way to go. Only one more being is left for you o meet. Remember to be ready."

Daniel nodded, knowing the last being to meet…was Meian, the Dragon of Light and Darkness.

Darkness started swallowing Daniel as the three dragon warriors smiled at him.

"Good luck Daniel." Raitoningu and Kaze called out, and held their hands up to him, before he was swallowed. Daniel felt his blood jolt with electricity, and felt a breezy feeling to it, before he blacked out.

**(Flashback End)**

"That's what pretty much happened after I woke up." I finished.

"So you met Raitoningu and Kaze. Who's the final dragon you have to meet?" Spike asked.

"Meian, the Dragon of Light and Darkness. No doubt he's the strongest of all the elemental dragons. I don't know if he'll wish to speak to me, or fight me. I have to be ready, no matter what." I said.

The two nodded.

"Another question, does this mean you posses wind and lightning abilities now?" Spike asked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. What I know so far, the abilities I acquired will be unlocked during some kind of situation. When Pipsqueak almost died, the fire and earth abilities awakened within me. When Pipsqueaks aunts almost took him away from me, Water and Mental were unlocked. I don't know when my wind and lightning abilities will be awakened, but I'll have to wait and see."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Spike said and went to the door.

Me and Twilight remained quiet for the moment, until I asked her something.

"Hey Twi, what happened to you last night? You've never been that sexually active since the Heat season?"

Twilights face flared bright crimson, and she hesitated. "W-w-well, I…"

"Come on Twi. No need to hide anything from me. Whatever it is, I won't be mad at you."

She calmed her breathing, but her face was still bright red. "Well…I found this-"

"PRINCESS CADENCE!" Spike shouted from the door.

"CADENCE IS HERE!" Twilight shouted and immediately ran for the door, leaving a dust trail behind.

I blinked a few seconds, until I chuckled. "Do they seriously get that worked up when royalty comes over?"

I got up from the couch and head for the entrance. I saw Cadence and Twilight hugging each other, and Twilight spoke.

"You should have at least told me you were coming. I would have cleaned the library." Twilight said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay Twilight." Cadence said, but her voice sounded a little cracked.

Already, I could tell something was wrong. Not only was her voice a little cracked, but her eyes looked a little swollen, and red.

"Oh, hello Daniel. I love your new look." She greeted looking at me.

"Hi Cadence, and thanks." I greeted back.

"So how are you doing? How's my brother?" Twilight asked smiling.

Upon hearing about Twilight's brother, Cadenced hung her head, shadowing her eyes.

"Cadence?" Twilight asked, now seeing the change in her behavior.

"Twilight, bring her inside." I said.

She nodded and brought the princess of Love into the library, and the two sat down on the couch.

"Cadence…what's wrong?" Twilight asked, concerned for her sister in law.

Cadence's fists tightened into a ball, her teeth bared a little, and I saw tear streaks rolling down her cheeks.

"Cadence?"

I remained quiet, while we waited for her to answer.

"Shining…he…he…" Cadence was choking on her breath.

"He what?"

"SHINING CHEATED ON ME!" Cadence screamed out of the bloom.

…

…

…

Silence fell through the room from her sudden outburst…but from the news, we were shocked out of our own minds. Shining cheated on her? No. That can't be possible.

"W…what?" Twilight asked, her voice starting to betray her.

"S-shining…cheated on me." Cadence sobbed a little, "I caught him bedding with another mare back at the Crystal Empire. He's…been doing this for *sob* four months."

"Oh my god." I muttered quietly with the three not hearing me.

Twilight and Spike were shocked, but Twilight was more shocked out of all. How can Shining, her own brother, do this to Cadence, the Princess of Love!? She looked back up at Cadence, who was still crying. Tears of her own fell and she hugged her tightly, with Cadence hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry Cadence." Twilight muttered, doing her best not to sob.

"Why…why did he have to do this?" Cadence sobbed, hugging Twilight tighter.

I was at the corner. My hair shadowing my eyes.

"Shining…" I muttered. _"Since the day we met…I thought you were a great pony…"_ My fists clenched, and my teeth bared, _"How in the hell…can you do this to her? You had…no fucking right to cheat on her!"_ My anger inside started boiling, and my body was shaking in fury. It was too much and I let it go.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" I roared and punched the wall hard, receiving a large crack. My screaming made everypony in the room jolt up and look straight at me.

I breathed heavily, trying to keep my anger under control.

"Daniel?"

I slowly looked up and saw the others, who were a little scared by my sudden outburst of my own. Seeing them like this made me calm down a bit.

I sighed heavily, and rubbed my fist. "I'm sorry. I don't know what gotten into me."

"Why did you scream like that?" Twilight asked.

"I guess I'm just upset about Shining. I just couldn't believe he would do something like this."

"I know what you mean." Twilight growled. "I swear, I'm gonna put him in his place for what he did."

I nodded in agreement, and I turned my attention to the Princess of Love, "I'm sorry if I scared you Cadence. That wasn't necessary."

Cadence got up from the couch and faced me, "It wasn't your fault. I just didn't know you would get so angry about this situation."

"I'm down right furious about this. Shining shouldn't have never done that to you." I said rubbing my hand, easing the pain.

Cadence hung her head a little. "Why did this have to happen? He vowed his love to me and promised he would never hurt me?"

I frowned, and then brought her into a hug, shocking her.

"I'm so sorry this happened. Nopony, not even you deserved something like this. I only wish there was something I could have done." I said.

Cadences eyes widened a little, and she gasped silently.

"I know that I can't give you the right comfort that you truly need, but I'll do everything in my power to heal your broken heart. If you ever need to talk to anypony, me, Twilight, Spike, and the others are here for you. We'll be there, if you ever need one of us." I said tightening my embrace on her.

Cadences pupils grew, and a wall of tears formed.

"_Daniel…"_

She returned the embrace and sobbed into my shoulder.

It broke my heart seeing her like this. I felt so helpless while she was drowning in her own sadness.

"Shh…let it out Cadence." I whispered.

We stood there for a while, letting Cadence remove all of that weight off of her. I'll be sure to kick Shining's ass later on if he ever shows his face here.

Cadence stopped crying and looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling sadly.

I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're all here for you Cadence."

Twilight and Spike nodded in agreement, as they wiped their tears.

"Twilight, I know I would be asking a lot, but…do you think I can stay here for a while?" Cadence asked my marefriend.

Twilight smiled, and shook her head. "You don't have to ask Cadence. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"We don't have any beds left, but she can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"Actually…we can share mine." Twilight said blushing.

I blushed a little, but smiled and nodded.

Cadence looked ta the two of us and smiled.

"_Their love for one another is so strong…this is the strongest love I've ever felt in my life. Twilight…you're very lucky to have such a loving human like him."_ Cadence thought, but frowned a little.

**(That night)**

The moon rose over the lands of the town. The rest of the day, Cadence spend time with Twilight, since the two wanted to catch up a little. Spike and I talked today, and I was surprised to what he told me.

**(Flashback)**

I left the library a few hours later, allowing the two mares to catch up. I decided to work on my training, and my chakra control.

I was out in the fields, practicing my elemental charka. I even worked on my fire form, since there maybe a chance I have to use it again. I summoned a few clones so I can spar with them while I was in my fire form. They proved to be a challenge, since they used the other elements, especially water. It was a tough battle, but I won the match.

I slumped to the ground, regaining my breath, while my fire form cancelled.

"_**Your progress in using your fire form is improving greatly Daniel. I'm impressed."**_Kasai said in my mind.

"_Thanks, but I can't stop here. I have to keep pushing myself to my limits to get stronger. That dragon I spoke to said a threat will be coming and I have to be ready."_ I said to the fire dragon.

"_**Good. I also know your dark Chakra has gotten a little stronger the last time it was unleashed."**_

I frowned. _"A little. It may have improved since after Cadence explained what Shining did to her. I'm still pretty damn mad at him."_ I growled.

"_**I know. It's still surprising he would do this."**_

"_I hear that."_

"_**Anyway, you better start your training on your dark powers. You said you didn't want to lose control over your body again if you give in to your rage."**_

I nodded. _"Right."_

I sat down and started meditating, focusing within my dark powers. I felt the same dark energy from before, and a dark aura formed around me. Already, I felt myself getting stronger, and I was starting to lose control of my mind a little.

"_Control the Darkness…never give into it."_ I thought grunting.

As I continued trying to control the darkness, images from my dark past surfaced, and even the time when Boulder crush and his buds started…no…No…I can't!

I gasped and opened my eyes, and already, I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away, and I saw the dark aura still surrounding me. I clenched my fists, and I still felt my body becoming stronger. However, this darkness still felt very weak.

It didn't feel the same as before the time it was awakened. I still must be at the first stage of controlling it. not a lot, but at least its a first step. I got up and calmed myself, with the aura vanishing.

"Hey Daniel."

I turned and saw Spike a few feet away from me.

"Oh, Spike. How long have you stand there for?" I asked.

"A few minutes. I didn't want to disturb your training. I got a little scared when that black aura surrounded you." Spike said.

"Oh, sorry. I was practicing to control my dark chakra. After what happened form before, I don't want to go through the same thing again." I explained frowning a little.

Spike smiled a little. "I know you'll control it one day."

I smiled back. "Thanks. So, I'm sure you came out here to talk right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Sit down while we talk." I said and sat at the small cliff near us.

He nodded and sat next to me.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked the drake.

"Well…do you think I'm nothing?"

I was shocked my his question, but answered, "No of course not Spike. Why would you ask me something like that?"

Spike sighed sadly. "Well…I've been with Twilight ever since I hatched. She raised me, and I looked up to her like…she was my mother."

I stood silent while he continued.

"Those few years were everything to me. We did so much together in Canterlot…but…"

"But what?"

"Ever since we came to ponyville…things changed. Twilight and I don't spend a lot of time like we used to. She was so focused on her lessons on friendship. Little by little…I was becoming an outsider to her, and the others."

My eyes widened in shock, hearing something like this, but Spike continued.

"Even though I enjoy helping others out with their jobs and so forth…I'm beginning to realize if that's what they all think about me. Just somepony who does their work."

"Spike…" I muttered.

"That's not even the worse of it. It feels like…I've been abused."

I gasped in shock. "W-what?"

"One time during an Iron Hoof contest, Rainbow and Applejack used me as a ginny pig to tie up and throw me around. Rarity uses me to be her pincushion…even though I enjoyed it. Rainbow and Pinkie Pie prank me so many times, I lost count…they would sometimes take their pranks to far."

My teeth were baring and my fists clenched, but it didn't stop there, as he continued.

"There was this one time during winter wrap up…they dunked me in a frozen pond, and I was inside of an ice cube."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, making him flinch. I realized what I did and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I heard him sniffle ever so softly, "They knew I was cold blooded, but they all just stood there and laughed at me. Not only that, I always have to stay at the library while they all go on their adventures. Hell, I even had to stay behind on Twilight's birthday."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Everything they did to him was…completely unacceptable. How can they all just leave Spike behind!? Twilight and the others should know that Spike is part of them as well. How can they all be stupid!?

"Have you told Twilight about this?" I asked, trying to keep my anger from bursting again.

"I tried. Many times, but no matter how hard I try to tell her, she would leave at the very last minute, leaving me behind again, stuck in the library." He said, while a lone tear dripped from his cheek.

I felt so bad for him, going through something like this. This situation he's in is far worse that what I thought it would be. How in the hell can I not see this?

"But…" He looked up at me and smiled a little, "Ever since you came…I felt a little bit better, now that I have somepony to talk to."

I sighed. "Spike…I'm so sorry for not seeing this. And…I haven't been focused a lot on you as well. Can you ever forgive me?"

Spike smiled and hugged me. "I already have."

I smiled and hugged him back. I felt better that he has forgiven me. I want to make this right for him. I broke the hug and smiled at him.

"Spike, would you like to spend time with me and Pipsqueak today?"

"R-really?" He asked shocked.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course. I see you like you're my brother. You and Pipsqueak are everything to me."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes I would love to spend time with you and Pipsqueak."

I smiled. "Great. Come on. Let's pick him up and we'll go to Sugarcube corner, and to the park."

He nodded with a smile. "Okay."

I got up and we left the field, but not until Spike asked me one last question.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's possible…I want to get stronger. Do you think you can train me?"

I was little surprised by his question, but I can see the determination and fire burning in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll train together, but let's keep this our little secret."

He nodded in approval. "Alright."

**(Flashback End)**

Pipsqueak and I had a great time with Spike. I've never seen him smile like that before. He was so happy to have spend time with us. I just hope Twilight and the others know what they did to him soon.

I rose up from the bed, not feeling tired. I realized Cadence was not in her bed. I got up and saw the balcony door opened. I headed for the balcony and saw Cadence looking up at the stars.

"What should I do? Should I try to make things right, or just leave him for good?" She asked herself.

"That's a question all couples would say." I answered, making her flinch and turn around quickly.

"Oh. Daniel, you scared me." She said breathing.

"Sorry."

Can't sleep either?"

"No. You?"

She shook her head. "I'm struggling to what I should do with Shining."

I walked next to her and leaned against the railing, watching the starts shine.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"If your wife cheated on you…what would you do?" She asked.

"Well…if that ever happens to me, I would be furious with my wife. They way I see it, I would leave her to take a breather, and try to think it through." I explained.

How do human handle situations like this?" She asked.

"Couples back on Earth would try to make things right with each other. They would end up back together, but there would be a time the cheater would cheat again on his or her lover."

"W…why would they do that?" She asked shocked.

"I guess in a way…Humans would just live up to the pleasure of sex…instead of being with the ones they love. Many humans are like that. They don't care about others. They only care about fucking whoever they can get their hands on." I growled.

"Other ways couples would handle this, is they get a divorce and go their separate ways, or worse, the cheated would kill the cheater."

She gasped. "Oh my Celetsia."

"I know. Some humans would do that to get their revenge on those who go behind their backs." I explained, "But if I ever go through something like this, I would take some time to myself, talk to my friends or family, get their opinions on what I should do, and then after taking some time to think, I would talk to my wife and try to work things out. If things do work out, we would get back together. If not, we go our ways and find someone else." I explained.

"Do…do you think it's best that I leave Shining?" She asked.

"That decision is up to you Cadence, but I'll tell you this," I placed my hands on her shoulders, making her look up into my eyes, "Follow your heart to what you think is right. It will guide you to the right path you need to take."

She looked at me in amazement. Then she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Daniel." She whispered.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Anytime."

We stayed like this for a bit, and we broke our hug, smiling at each other.

"Well, goodnight Cadence." I said leaving the balcony.

"Goodnight Daniel." She said back.

**(Cadence POV)**

I stood there at the balcony for a bit, thinking over what Daniel told me. I guess Rabu was right about him. He understood me, he helped me understand. The warmth of his hugs, his gentle voice,his caring heart…he's the sweetest human I've ever met. Tears of happiness fell and I didn't know a blush on my cheeks.

"Daniel…thank you." I whispered, and then looked up at the moon one last time, before I went back inside and went to sleep.

**(Netherrealm)**

Little did they know, the being form the Netherrealm was watching them through the mirror of Shadows.

"**Interesting…"** The being said. He traced his sights on the dragon sleeping. **"The stallion wouldn't be any use to me, but…that dragon might. I can sense a very faint darkness within him. His hatred to the ponies is locked deep in him."**

Then, his servant came out of the shadows and bowed.

"**My Lord."** He greeted.

"**Is there something you need Kuro?"** He asked.

"**I have a plan for the dragon. One that will make the ponies and that human hake in their bones."**

He smirked. **"I'm listening."**

Kuro whispered in his ear, telling him his plan. The beings eyes widened, and a wide smirk formed.

"**Yes. That plan is perfect."**

"**I'll prepare at once."**

"**No."** He said stopping him. **"Have patience my loyal second in command. When the timing is right, that when you'll strike."**

"**Under your command my lord. I'll wait."** He sank in the shadows again, while the being looked back at the group sleeping.

"**Hmhmhmhm. Soon, you'll all tremble before me. I'll be sure to finish what I've started. Hehehehe."**

* * *

**Done again. Keep up the comments, follows and likes. Like always, I'm having a blast making this story. Next chapter is the one everyone was waiting for. The Gala chapter, and that's when Daniel will put Blueblood down for good. I'll see you all later, and like always, stay awesome! ^^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Gala**

A lot has changed since Cadence told us her problem when Shining cheated on her. Many of the pony citizens were shocked that she's living her in Ponyville, at Twilight's library. Our friends were also shocked that she was living here, but more shocked when they discovered to why she was staying here for the moment. Needless to say, each one were just as mad at Shining as we were.

Every since that day, Cadence was grateful to how we stood by her side. Heh, even Pinkie Pie threw her a 'Get Well' Party, which rose her happiness and spirit a little. Today was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity was working on the girls outfits. She was so focused on them, I never told her to make one for me. But, there was a reason to why I didn't. I already have the sketch of the outfit I'll be wearing for the Gala. I had Spike send the sketch to Celestia, so her maids can work on them before the Gala starts.

Spike and I were out in the fields training. Spike was meditating, while I was working on my wings. I've been keeping up with training with my wings. I'm now able to do at least ten wing push ups. I'm able to fly now, but I have to be at a high altitude in order to do so. If I start at the ground, I can only fly at least a foot above ground. Five minutes is my best at flying that long.

After working with my wings a little longer, Spike and I sparred. As a dragon, his claws and tough scales make him a challenging opponent. His speed was decent at best, but with more intense training, he'll be as fast as me.

One thing that was lacking was his fire breath abilities. Only using his magic fire breath, he had a long way to go before he could reach his inner fire. However, with Kasai's help, Spike was able to know more about his nature in fire. Spike came in touch with his inner fire, but only by a tad bit. His real fire breath was small, smaller than his magical fire breath, but I know he'll be a powerful dragon.

Spike threw a slash attack, but I managed to dodge the attack. After my last battle with an opponent with sharp claws, I nearly lost my arm. Fighting against an opponent with an advantage like that gives me an opportunity to practice more with my dodging skills.

I threw a series of fury punches, but Spike was able to block and dodge some of them. He released his own punches, and we countered and threw back our own attacks at each other.

Suddenly, Spike caught me by surprise by using his tail, wrapping it around my leg and making me fall to the ground with a 'Thud'.

I quickly did a sweep kick, sending him to the ground as well. I got up and charged at him.

Spike quickly got to his feet and charged as well. Like before we let out fury punches and kicks, blocking and countering each other.

Dodging his slash attack, I threw a punch to his face, and he fell to the ground, now panting heavily.

I to was panting a little. Training with me just today, and he's already tired me out a little. Guess dragons are no push over in battle. I sighed and walked over to him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, still panting. I smiled and offered my hand to him. he smiled back and took it and I helped him up.

"You did great today Spike. Under such a short time, you're a strong dragon." I said smiling.

"Thanks." He said dusting his shirt off, before he put his sweatshirt on.

"Are you ready for the Gala tonight?" I asked him while putting my jacket on.

"I guess so." He answered a little solemnly.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Spike." I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I won't turn my back on you. I want to help. Tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed in defeat. "Well, the last time the Gala happened, Twilight and the others left me behind. I was alone and I left the Gala." He answered.

Holy mother of god. How many times have they left him behind!?

"Don't worry Spike. I'll be more than happy to spend time with you at the Gala if you wish."

"Really?" He asked with hope.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. No way I leave one of my friends behind."

He smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad you came into my life."

I smiled and hugged him back. "Me too." We broke the hug and went back to the library.

"Is Pipsqueak gonna be with us at the Gala?" Spike asked.

I shook my head. "No. He's not old enough to be at parties like those. I asked Big Mac to look after him tonight. It's all covered."

"Okay. Umm, is your suit almost done by chance. The Gala will start in a couple of hours?"

"It should be. I'm gonna head to Canterlot in a few minutes so I can get ready." I explained.

"You gonna fly there?"

"If you're mentioning with my wings, no. I still have a long way until I master using my wings. It may be true I can fly now, but not for as long as I want to." I explained again.

"So, flying on Kasai?"

"Yep."

We made it to the library, and we entered.

"Twilight, and Cadence should be at Rarity's bouquet, since she's making everypony's dress."

"Do you have a suit of your own?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't wear it, but since I'm going to the gala, and you're gonna be there, I have no problem wearing it."

"Cool." We were silent for the moment while I was packing, until i asked Spike, "How are you holding up with not being with Rarity?"

He sighed, "Okay. I'm not going high over hooves for her anymore."

"Did you ask Sweetie Belle yet?"

He blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Not yet. I still have to gain the courage to ask her still."

I smiled. "You can do it bud. I know you will."

"I know, but Sweetie Belle is kinda like Rarity, except younger."

"That's what a lot of people say. It's nice you see Sweetie Belle like Rarity, except you can date her, since she's the same age as you."

I got up and placed my hands on his shoulders. "When you believe the time is right to ask her, that's when you ask her out. Don't rush, and remember to be calm with this."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I nodded and patted his head. "Good. Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I flung my bag on my back and left the Library.

I summoned Kasai and flew off to Canterlot. As we did, I noticed Kasai has been quiet for a while.

"Is something bothering you Kasai?" I asked the fire Dragon.

"**Its Spike. There's something inside of him that…feels familiar…somehow."** The fire dragon answered.

"Familiar?"

"**His inner fire…feels smilier to mine."**

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"**Yes. I can feel something deep within him. I just can't figure out what."**

"Weird." I pondered, "Well, maybe we'll find out later."

"**You're right."**

The two of us reached Canterlot, and I got off Kasai. He vanished in a burst of red sparkles and retreated into his red gem on my wrist, and the gem vanished.

As I reached the gates. the guards let me in, and I entered the halls.

"Hey Daniel!"

I turned and saw Blueshield, along with the maiden mare from long before when I first came to Canterlot, come up to me.

"hey Blueshield, how you doing?" I greeted smiling.

"I'm doing good." He answered smiling.

I turned to the maid and smiled. "It's nice seeing you again. Are you doing okay after what that spoiled prince did?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I still want to thank you for what you did from before. It means a lot to me and my brother."

I smiled and held my hand out. "I was more than happy to help. I won't let snowballs treat anypony like that, and let him get away with it."

Feather Duster giggled and shook my hand.

"So, you here for the Gala?" Blueshield asked.

"Yep. I'm going to see if my new suit is ready, not before I see Celestia, Luna, and Aurora again."

The three of us went to the throne room, and we entered.

"Hello Celestia, Luna." I greeted smiling.

"Hello Daniel." Celestia greeted smiling warmly.

"Greeting Daniel." Luna greeted smiling.

"I'm sure you're here to get prepared for the gala, am I right?" Celestia asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Read me like a book." I said, making all of us let out a chuckle, "By the way, where's Aurora?"

"She preparing for the Gala as well. I already had some of my maids take her measurements and they're working on her new dress."

"Good to hear. Is my new suit ready?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, the maids just finished the last few touches for it. Would you like to see it?"

I smiled and nodded. She snapped her fingers and my new suit popped out in front of me, making my eyes widened.

"Wooooow. This is amazing. Seeing it with my own eyes is incredible. Your maids did a great job." I said happy with my new suit.

"I'm glad you like it." Celestia said smiling.

"Now then," I turned to Blueshield and Feather duster, "We have a Gala to prepare."

"Right." They all nodded in unison.

**(Time Skip. 3rd Person POV)**

Hours have passed, and the Gala was now ready to begin. Twilight and the others have arrived in a chariot and have entered the entrance, wearing their dresses. Celestia and Luna walked down the steps and greeted everypony.

"Hello everypony. I'm happy that you all could come to the Gala. It wouldn't be the same without you all." Celestia said smiling.

'We wouldn't miss this Gala for anything Celestia." Twilight said smiling, with everypony agreeing.

They heard steps from behind and they turned, seeing Aurora in her new dress. It was white, encrusted in amethyst and a few sapphires along her collar bone, and her sleeves. On top of her head was a small silver princess crown with a large amethyst in the center, and one small sapphire next to it on each side.

"Wow. Aurora, you look amazing." Twilight said amazed with her outfit.

"You…all really like it?" She asked blushing in embarrassment.

"It's SMAHING!" Rarity said beaming, with her eyes glittering. "The dress is gorgeous, especially with the amethysts and those sapphires. You look wonderful."

She smiled. "Thank you for the compliment Rarity." She turned to Cadence, "Hello Cadence. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Aurora."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Cadence came to Canterlot before she went to Ponyville. The two got acquainted with each other." Luna explained.

"I see."

"Celestia, where's Daniel?" Spike asked.

"He's just getting ready. He should be down in a minute." Celestia explained.

Then, they heard Daniel from behind, "Sorry for the wait everypony. Wow. You all look beautiful in your dresses."

They all turned and their eyes almost popped out, and many of the girls had massive blushes on their faces.

Daniels suit was black, with a royal blue shirt under it, tucked in with black pants. He's wearing black shoes, that went up to his lower thighs, above his knee blades. He wears a white puffed collar with black gloves. Ever bit of his clothing had gold linings, along with a few golden locks and strings. For the final tip, he has a red rose on the right side of his white collar.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked smirking.

"You…look…" Twilight started.

"DASHING!" Rarity shrieks and immediately zips up to him. "Your suit is divine. The royal blue matches with the white collar, and the gold linings with the black shoes, suit and gloves fit perfectly. You look divine."

Daniel blushes a little and scratches his head. "Thanks Rarity. Glad you like it. I made the design while Celestias maids took care of making it."

Rarity gasps. "You designed your outfit!?"

He nods.

"If you have any ideas for dresses or suits, please show me what you have." She said with her eyes glittering.

Daniel chuckles. "Of course. I'll be happy to show you what I know."

"Well, the party is about to start, so please enjoy yourselves everypony." Celestia announced.

The group nods and they all separate, leaving Spike, Daniel and Aurora.

"So Spike, you wanna walk around for a bit?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, sure." He replies nodding while smiling.

"Mind if I join you two?" Aurora asks.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Daniel replies smiling.

Aurora smiles and walks off with the two boys.

**(Daniel POV)**

All around, many of the fancy ponies who have arrived before were simply dining, and talking among each other. Some of them were eyeing the three of us, some of the time, me. I didn't care if they looked at me. The last thing I need though is me becoming a celebrity.

"So how are things with you at Ponyville Daniel?" Aurora asks me.

"Doing okay. Spike and I are now training together." I answered.

"I thought you said it will be our secret." Spike adds.

"Aurora has no problem keeping it a secret, right?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You have my word, I won't tell anypony about your secret training." She smiles, but was curious, "But, why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Spike wants to get stronger. He hates that he's being held back, and many of the ponies see him like a baby." I explained.

"Hmm…there's more to this right?" She asks.

I was a little surprised, but I frowned and nodded. "Do you want me to tell her, or do you?" I asked the purple drake.

Spike sighs. "It's cool. I can tell her. After all, she is a good person." Spike then tells Aurora about what has happened to him for the last few years ever since he and Twilight arrived in Ponyville. Needless to say, Aurora was shocked.

"Oh…I see now. I'm so sorry you went through all of that." She said saddened by his story.

"It's okay," Spike replies, and then smiles, "I have Daniel to thank for helping me. He understands me, and I look up to him like a brother. I just hope Twilight and the others will understand soon."

"They will." Aurora replies smiling warmly.

Spike smiles back. "Thanks Aurora."

"Daniel, is that you?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, I turned around and saw Spitfire, Soarin, and the other mare in their uniforms.

"Spitfire. It's been a while." I replied smiling.

"Woahohoho, look at you stud. Fancy outfit you have." Spitfire said smiling.

"Thanks. I designed it while the maids took care of making it." I said, "So how've you been doing?"

"Doing okay. I'm setting up a Wonderbolt Academy in a couple of months. I would invite you, but you don't have wings."

I smirked and unfolded my hidden wings. The result was immediate, because the three had their eyes widened and their jaws almost touching the ground.

"What was that you said about me not having wings?" I asked smirking.

"H…how did you…?" Spitfire asked just as shocked as the others.

I let out a heart chuckle. "Close your mouths before you catch flies."

Aurora and Spike chuckled a little, while the Wonderbolts closed their hanging mouths.

"This is so cool." Soarin said. "How did you develop wings?"

"Well, hehehe, it's sorta a long story." I explained chuckling.

"Are you good with them?" Spits asked.

"Not quite. I'm still learning how to use them. It's a pain in the ass though."

The three chuckled.

"If you want, me and the others can train you when we're available." Spitfire said.

"Really?"

"Of course. Oh, I almost forgot. Daniel, this is Fleetfoot, my second in command in the Wonderbolts. Fleetfoot, this is Daniel." Spitfire said introducing me and the white maned mare.

"Sup. If you ever need a hand, I'm your mare." Fleet said smirking.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I said smirking back.

"We gotta get going. If you ever want to talk to us again, we'll be over at the VIP area." Spit said.

"Will do. See you guys."

After saying my goodbyes to the wonderbolts, we pressed on. We walked out into the garden, where many animals I haven't seen in ponyville, graze. Each of them were quite peaceful.

"This is the main garden in Canterlot. Many animals live in this part of the garden." Aurora explained.

"It's so peaceful here." I muttered quietly.

Out of the bloom, a few birds perched on Auroras shoulders.

"Wow. They must really like you Aurora." Spike said smiling.

"I've bonded with a few of the animals during my time here in Canterlot. They're such sweethearts." I can tell, since some of the animals in Ponyville take a liking to her as well.

A rustle from the bushes not to far from us made the birds screech and took off faster than Rainbow would. "Trouble?"

"Let's find out." Spike replied.

We moved to the sounds and we saw a very…..awkward sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… Wait! I just wanted to… No! Don't go! I only…" Fluttershy was running back and forth to every single animal she could find, said animals fleeing from her whenever she drew near. This struck us as extremely odd. Fluttershy adores animals and can quickly make friends with pretty much every animal she meets. Why were these animals trying to stay away from her so desperately? She came to a stop in the middle of the clearing before groaning, "Why won't any of you be my friends?!"

We steeped out and approached the timid pegasus. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Oh…hi Daniel. I was just trying to make friends with the animals here in the garden, but no matter how hard I try, they always stay away from me." She explained her situation.

"How were approaching them?" I asked.

"I was running up to them, but every time I do, they always run." I knew what she was doing wrong now.

"Fluttershy, you can't just run up to one and expect it to be your friend immediately." I explained.

"What?" That's when Aurora stepped in.

"The animals in this garden are usually sort of scared and shy around newcomers. If you try to use force, they'll only run." Well put Aurora.

That statement made Fluttershy eyes widened a little. "Oh…all this time I was scaring them by approaching them with excitement, when I was supposed to approach them calmly." Exactly Fluttershy.

"Glad you understand now." I said smiling. I sat down on the soft grass, feeling the breeze, cool wind blow through me. Then, a small Wallaby slowly approached me, out of curiosity.

Fluttershy and the others held back, making sure they don't scare it.

The Wallaby sniffed my hand, while I kept my eyes on it, smiling softly at the adorable creature. When it finally started to open up to me, it nuzzled my hand.

That's when I made my move. I slowly and carefully moved my other hand, and caressed its head softly, making the little creature nuzzle more into my touch.

Fluttershy was quite surprised, and then I motioned her to approach carefully. She nodded and quietly and carefully approached. The Wallaby was surprised of the pegasus approaching, but calmed under my touch.

Fluttershy slowly sat down and smiled softly at the wallaby. After around two minutes, the small wallaby approached her and looked at her with curiosity. Finally, when it felt like a decade, the wallaby nuzzled into Fluttershy's hand. Her eyes widened, now seeing that one of the animals in the garden finally open up to her.

"He…hello." Fluttershy slowly moved her hand up to the wallaby, not wanting to scare it. When her fingers made contact, the wallaby smiled and nuzzled more into her soft touch.

Fluttershy had to hold back a shriek, while she was grinning brightly. "Looks like you made a new friend Fluttershy." I said softly.

Fluttershy smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss to the lips. I kissed her back, and the others around us smiled.

"Thank you so much Daniel." She whispered softly.

"Anytime Fluttershy. Anytime." I replied smiling.

After a little more time in the garden, the three of us left Fluttershy at the garden to get more aquainted with the other animals. We traveled back inside, and saw Pinkie Pie on the tables, frowning. The last thing I need is her not smiling.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" I asked when we approached her.

Pinkie sighed. "Non of the canterlot ponies like the parties I make. This is so boring." I've never seen her this down before. I feel so bad.

"Well, many parties are not just all balloons and candy Pinkie Pie. There are time where there are parties that this dull, and fancy." I explained.

Pinkie sighed sadly. "Still though…" I had to cheer her up somehow. Hmmm….I know.

"I'll be right back." I left the group for the moment, and head for the nearest bar. Maybe a drink might help her.

"Excuse me bartender, I would like your sweetest drink you have available." I requested refined.

The mare nodded and took out many types of liquid. She poured them all in and blended the drinks together, until he liquid had a pink color to it. She added some kind of whipped cream to it, amking it look pinkies kind of drink.

"Wow. Almost looks like Pinkies kind of drink. Hmmm…" I thought for a moment, until, "Oh. Mind of I get some sprinkles on that please?"

The bartender flashed me a bewildered glance, but did what I asked anyway. She took some candy sprinkles and scattered them atop the drink. "That'll do. Thank you." I spoke before taking the glass and heading back towards Pinkie Pie and the others.

Spike looked closely at the glass as I approached them. "Whoa, whatcha got there? That's just as pink as Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie glanced at her drink and her expression immediately brightened. "Ooh, that does look sweet! Thanks!" She then took the glass and chugged the whole thing in one gulp. "Ick… A little strong, but still sweet! Does that make any sense?"

I shrugged, "Whatever suits you… Uh, Pinkie? What's with that look?"

In a mere moment, Pinkie's expression became….odd. Her eyes became wide and dilated while she just sat there doing nothing.

"Pinkie…are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"Ummm…why am I getting the feeling that something really bad is going to hap-"I was suddenly cut off as Pinkie Pie went sailing past me before climbing onto a large elegant pony statue. "What the…"

Pinkie Pie began to shout, "Woo, I've got an itch in my hooves that I gotta scratch! Time to get down!" She then rushed over to another pony who was wearing a top hat before grabbing him as if to dance. "Oh yeah, shake those groove things!" I looked on in utter disbelief as I saw my friend just going ape with all the Canterlot ponies, sometimes even tossing them into the air as if she had no idea what she was doing.

It was then that I remembered that alcohol removes one's inhibitions, not that she had many to begin with. But if every last one of Pinkie Pie's inhibitions had just been removed… I laughed as I facepalmed, "Ohohoho my god, what have I done?!"

"Yeeeah, I'm sure giving her an alcoholic drink wasn't a good idea." Spike said as he chuckled a little.

Aurora giggled as well. "Well, at least she smiling again."

"So true."

We decided to let Pinkie have her fun and move on. We moved on the dining room and entered the ball room, where some of the ponies were dancing.

"Very nice." I said smiling.

"I should have known Auntie would invite you here." Oh god. Not him again.

I turned and saw non other than snowballs again.

"What do you want snowballs? Can't you see me and my friends are trying to enjoy ourselves?" I asked a little irritated.

Snowballs growled. "You'll address me as Blueblood. You hear me beast?"

I sighed in defeat. "Very well…" Aurora and Spike looked at me with shock. "I'll address you properly from now on…" I then smirked, "Blueballs."

Blueblood looked at me with great shock, while Aurora and Spike were trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"What did you just call me?" Blueballs asked, with a red face.

"I called you Blueballs. It's your name right?" I asked smirking.

"It isn't Blueballs it's Blueblood!"

"It is? I could of sworn its Blueballs"

"It's Blueblood!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure of my own name!" Blueblood was losing his temper really quickly.

"Whatever you say Blueballs." I shrugged.

"That's not my name!"

"What is?"

"Blueballs, that isn't my name!"

"It's not?"

"Yes!"

"You sure it isn't Blueballs?"

"YES!"

"Then what is it?"

"Blueblood!"

"So no Blueballs?"

"Yes!"

"Yes on Blueballs?"

"NO!"

"No on Blueblood?"

"Yes!"

"But I thought your name was Blueblood?"

"No you idiotic Human! My name is Blueballs you hear me? MY NAME IS BUCKING BLUEBALLS!" Blueblood yelled so loud that everyone heard it throughout the castle.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and everything fell silent.

I broke the silence with a smirk. "Checkmate."

At that, many of the ponies in the room laughed their tails off, along with Spike and Aurora, on the ground with tears in their eyes. Some of the girls were already in the room, and they were laughing as hard as they were.

Blueblood looked at everypony not knowing why they were laughing till it dawn to him what happen. His face turned red from embarrassment. I was just smiling as the prince looked at with murder in his eyes but I didn't care.

"Aww, what's wrong Blueballs? You made everypony laugh in the room. That's one accomplishment to look at." I said.

"**THAT'S IT!"** Blueblood roared, silencing everyone in the room with shock. "I'VE BEEN HUMILIATED BY YOU FOR THE LAST TIME! IF AUNTIE CELESTIA AND LUNA WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT YOU, THEN I WILL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"A duel?" I asked.

"I will put you down once and for all. When I win this duel, you will be put in the dungeons for good."

All of the ponies gasped by the announcement. However, I smirked.

"Very well Blueballs, I accept. However, if you lose this duel, you'll be stripped from your tidal as Prince…forever."

The ponies gasped again by the wager evened out.

"How dare you!" Blueblood growled.

"What's wrong Blueballs, do you not have the _balls_ for a little competition?" I taunted.

_**BA DUM CHUU**_

Everypony laughed harder at my little joke, but only raised Bluebloods anger.

"Fine! I accept!"

The two of us walked out of the ball room, and into the open fields near the ball room. Our over shirts and our jackets were off. One of the guards handed the spoiled prince a steel sword, while Spike handed my Katana with me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Spike asked a little concerned.

"This is my moment to put him down for good Spike. This will be the last time he ever hurts me or my friends. It's time all of his mocking and spoilness is payed."

Spike nodded and ran back to the group.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Daniel unsheathed his sword and got to his battle stance, while Blueblood unsheathed his.

"The battle between Blueblood and Daniel will now begin. Both sides are able to use their physical abilities. Magic is prohibited. Let the Duel Begin!" A guard announced.

**(Play Naruto- Sarutobi's Theme(Extended))**

"I'm gonna tear you apart Beast!" Blueblood roared and charged.

Daniel kept his cool and allowed the prince to come at him.

Blueblood rose his sword and brought it down for a downward slash, but Daniel quickly held his Katana up and blocked the attack. The blades grinded against each other, while Blueblood growled. Daniel was still calm.

Blueblood jumps back and lets off another roar. Daniel dodges the attack the prince uses and returns one of his own.

KLANG KLING KLONG

The sounds of the blades fill the air, and the tension rises.

The girls, and Spike watch the battle at the distance with Luna and Celestia.

"I knew Blueblood would do something like this." Celestia muttered.

"At least now Daniel will put him down for good." Rainbow said, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"_Put him down for good Daniel."_ Luna thought.

Back at the duel, Daniel did a sweep kick and made the spoiled prince fall to the ground with a 'Thud'.

"Give up Blueballs?" Daniel asked smirking.

"NEVER!" Blueblood roared, and slashed his sword again.

Daniel blocked it again and the two blades clashed again and again. Daniel saw an opening, and he quickly did a slash to Bluebloods face. The prince stepped back, until he felt his cheek dripping with blood.

"Blueblood, you're a spoiled prince who only enjoys the misery of other ponies who aren't royalty. You lie, demand what you want, and have no shame for anypony, but yourself. When I defeat you, you deserve to be stripped as title as prince." Daniel said, pointing his blade at him.

That was the last straw for the spoiled prince.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOOU!" He screamed and charged.

Daniel stood ready, with his blade up.

Blueblood slashed the blade with Daniels and the blades ignited with sparks. Daniel failed to see was his horn slightly glowing.

When Daniel rose his sword for a side slash attack, Blueblood vanished in thin air, shocking the group and him.

"What the-AGH!"

**(Stop music and play Naruto - Bad Situation (Extended))**

He felt horrid pain coursing through his body. He looked down and saw a steel blade pierced his chest, but it just barely missed his heart, but grazed his left lung.

The ponies gasped in horror, while some of the girls screamed at the horrid sight.

"I won't be beaten by you, you foul beast." He growled, but was smirking sickly.

"BLUEBLOOD! THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!" Celestia roared in her canterlot voice. She was about to stop the fight, but Blueblood quickly put up a barrier, making her stop.

"I won't let anypony interfere!" He shouted, twisting the blade a little, making the samurai human scream in pain.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM" Twilight screamed bashing on the barrier, with the others following suit.

Blueblood smirked evilly. "If death is what needs to be done to get rid of him, then so be it."

The ponies and the princesses gasped in horror.

"BLUEBLOOD, THOU SHALL PERISH WHEN THE BARRIER IS DOWN!" Luna roared.

Blueblood withdrew the sword, and quickly turned the human around. He did a quick slash on his chest, making the human scream in pain. He did a few more slashes on his face, on his knees and his arms. He threw a punch and the samurai warrior fell to the ground, losing blood and is seriously injured.

"DANIEL!" The group screamed for him.

Blueblood chuckled evilly, while he approached Daniel.

The young warrior grunted in pain and struggled to his knees and hands, but he was pinned back down to the ground, and made him grunt loudly in pain.

"How does it feel to know you'll die Human?" The prince taunted, smirking.

Daniel slowly looked up and growled at him.

"Well, it's time to die fool." he rose his sword again and brought it down, into his body, making him scream louder than ever before. Once more, the blade just barely missed the heart, and is grazed the lung again.

The ponies screamed for the life of the human, while the princesses were fuming with Rage.

Daniel felt his life ebbing away while blueblood withdrew his sword and started walking away.

**(Stop and play Naruto Hidden will to fight)**

"_Is…is this really it? Am I…gonna die?"_ He thought, looking at his bloody hand. Then, he remembered what he was fighting for, and his spirit was the thing that got him this far. _"No…I can't give up. I…I promised all of them, that I would fight on. No…I WILL fight on, and I'll let my spirit guide me!"_

At that, his eyes flashed, and saw Kaze and Raitoningu. They smiled and held their hands out, filling Daniels Body with their power. As like the others, he saw the two elemental dragons, roaring with Determination, and Spirit.

Blueblood stopped when he heard a grunt and somepony moving from behind. He looked back at he was seething with rage.

**(Stop and play Naruto Shippuuden Music - Hishou (Long Version))**

Daniel weakly got up and gripped his sword tightly in his grasp. He opened his eyes, and glared at Blueblood with rage and the will to not give up. His body was covered in cuts and there was blood all over his face, and his body.

"Why can't you stay down you pathetic creature!? You're no match for me! Just surrender and I'll make your death quick and painless!" Blueblood shouted.

"I'll never give up Blueblood." Daniel said weakly. "You can push me all you want, try to pull me down all you want, but that won't change anything."

He stepped forward a little. "As long as I have something to fight for, as long as I believe in my heart and never give up,"

Celestia looked in amazement, but then saw something she then saw something that shocked her to the core. Another human stood next to him in spirit form, with golden armor, and wings with Daniels sword in his hands.

"MY SOUL WILL NEVER DIE!" The two humans shouted together swinging their swords.

She gasped, remembering the only human who has ever spoken those exact words a long time ago.

"Jon?" She remembered Jon giving off that same speech when he fought against Paradox and told him to give up and surrender.

Daniel and Jon threw their arms out and roared, piercing the heavens above, being engulfed in a green and light blue aura. Their eyes changed Dragon and their left eye was green and the right eye was cyan.

Blueblood growled. "FINE! I'll be sure your death will be utter most painful, and slow!" He blasted another magic attack, and it was heading for the two, even thought Blueblood or the other ponies, except Celestia and Luna can see Jon.

The two humans smirked and then vanished before the attack could land a direct hit on them.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BEAST!?" Blueblood roared, looking around.

"Right behind you." A voice said from behind.

He turned quickly and saw Daniel, with his arms folded, smirking.

Blublood fired another attack, but he vanished like lightning.

Daniel and Jon appeared in front of him, while they stretched.

"Come on, step it up." Daniel and Jon taunted, waving a finger.

That fumed the spoiled prince and he fired again, but the two side stepped quickly and were jogging in place.

"You're to slow." They taunted again.

"STOP MOCKING ME FOOL!" The prince roared and fired numerous attacks.

The two humans dodged the attacks, doing hand stands, and break dancing.

The ponies continued witnessing the battle in awe, seeing Daniel dodging the attacks like it's nothing.

Luna and Celestia weren't focusing on the battle. All they were focused on is Jon, their best friend that they lost ever since they were fillies.

"Luna…do you…" Celestia asked, while her lips quivered.

"Yes…I see him Tia." Luna answered while a tear fell from her cheek.

Blueblood roared as he continued using his magic to land a hit on the human/s. The two dodged all of the attacks. Finally, Blueblood exhausted himself, and panted heavily, using all of his magic.

"What's wrong? Got nothing left?" Daniel and Jon taunted.

Blueblood only growled.

Then, the humans faces went serious. "My turn."

Before he could even blink, Daniel/Jon elbowed his gut, making the spoiled prince cough up his own saliva.

The result of that made the ponies shocked, especially rainbow.

"Holy Celestia! I didn't even see that!" She shouted. From seeing his speed, she knew she has a new rival that might match her speed.

Daniel/Jon threw fury punches at the prince, unable to react to any of the coming attacks. The warrior/s jumped back and pulled out the Katana blade.

"Time to finish this." The two said and charged.

Blueblood was able to pull his blade up just in time, just to block the upcoming attack. However, with lightning speed, Daniel/Jon slashed the prince all over his body, leaving marks all over him. With one powerful, swift punch, the prince flew off his feet and landed on the ground.

He grunted and slowly got up, while blood dripped from his lips.

"Blueblood, you brought this upon yourself. Give up now, and your pain will ease." Daniel/Jon said.

The prince growled again and his eyes glowed red. "NEVEEEEEEEEEER!" Suddenly, his neck glowed red, and Celestia and Luna gasped. Around his neck was an amulet, which was black and had a red ruby.

"An Alicorn Amulet!" Celestia shouted.

"How in the moons did he get his hands on one!?" Luna asked just as shocked as she is.

"I don't know Luna." She replied. _"Daniel…Please survive."_

"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU FOUL CREATURE!" His horn glowed red and a red/ black ball of magical energy formed, aiming directly for the samurai warrior/s.

The human/s growled.

"_I gotta finish this. This will drain all of my available Chakra, but it's the only way to finish this. Kaze, Raitoningu, lend me your strength."_ Daniel thought.

Daniel held his hand out, and formed a rasengan. Then, wind formed around the sphere, along with lightning, adding formidable power to the attack.

Seeing this made the ponies gasped.

"Daniel now has the elements, Lightning and Wind!" Twilight shouted, shocked.

Daniel/Jon Roared and charged with the new jutsu in hand. The spoiled prince screamed and fired his attack.

"**WIND AND LIGHTNING STYLE: TYPHOON LIGHTNING SPIRAL RASENGAN!"** The humans roared and threw the attack out.

The attacks collided and sparks of energy flew everywhere, around the area of the barrier. Then, Daniel and Jon pushed forward and roared with everything they had.

The ponies were amazed, seeing this human fighting back, but the princesses were amazed and shocked that Daniels power is pushing back against the power of a Alicorn Amulet.

"Jon…" Celestia and Luna muttered.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two pushed through the attack and landed the attack directly into Bluebloods chest making him scream in agony pain. A bright light covered the dome of the barrier, making all of the ponies worry about the human.

Suddenly, the barrier shattered, and the light faded slowly. Standing in the center, was Daniel, facing behind the crowd, with Blueblood on the ground, with the Alicorn Amulet destroyed. Daniel picked up his sword, giving it a few slashes in the air, before slowly sheathing it behind his back. He opened his eyes, which were still dragon Cyan and green, while smirking softly.

"That's how it's done." he said in victory.

**(Stop Music)**

"DANIEL!" The group shouted and ran to him. They all gave him a group hug, making him wince in pain.

"AGH! Guys…in pain here." Daniel hissed.

The immediately let him go.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked very concerned.

"Ugh! Maybe not…Dammit. he really did a number on me." Daniel grunted, holding his wounds.

"You need help quickly." Rarity said, with tears forming.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." He slowly lied down and summoned one of his clones, which was not injured. the clone knew what needed to be done and kneeled down. he pressed his hands on the warrior, making him wince in pain.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Watch, and you'll find out." Daniel replied weakly.

The clone poured his healing chakra into Daniel and covered him in a green glow, making all of the ponies, except Rainbow step back a little in surprise.

"What the!?"

Ever so slowly, Daniels wounds started healing, along with the blood on his skin. He started to feel his strength return, but his chakra energy deplete. After around a few more seconds, the wounds fully healed and the clone disappeared. He slowly got up, making sure he takes it easy, while the others help him up.

"What was that you just did?" Twilight asked bewildered to what she just saw.

"That was one of my abilities, healing. I got this ability a few weeks ago, when Gilda came to Ponyville." Daniel explained, as his eyes returned regular Sapphire blue.

The group smiled and hugged him gently.

"I'm glad you're okay." Twilight whispered, while a few tears fell.

"Me too." He replied hugging them back.

Celestia and Luna walked up a little, and smiled at the group, and were really relieved Daniel was okay now, but their gaze fell upon the golden human next to him.

Jon looked at the two princesses and smiled, giving them a wink and thumbs up, making them gasp.

"Jon?" Before they could react, Jon disappeared into gold dust.

"_We miss you Jon, but you'll always be in our hearts." _Celestia and Luna smiled, while a few tears fell.

"Hey, you two okay?" The princesses looked back at the group and Daniel walking up to them.

"Yes. We're fine." Celestia said smiling. "I'm so relieved you're okay Daniel."

**(Daniel POV)**

I smiled. "I'm relieved I'm okay too. But, that was a close call." I looked back at the spoiled prince, who was still knocked out. "What's gonna happen to him?"

Celestia and Luna growled. "We'll heal his wounds, but he'll be arrested for the crimes of trying to convict murder, using an illegal Amulet, and will be stripped from his title as prince. "Serves him right.

The guards picked him up and took him away.

"Good riddance." I said.

"Agreed." the ponies nod.

I picked up and put on my outer cloths of my outfit again and walked in with the ponies, and the canterlot ponies were amazed and many of them clapped for me.

"Look at you Daniel!" I saw the Wonderbolts walk up to me, making Rainbow's eyes widened and her jaw drop.

"You kicked his sorry flank. About time somepony did." Spitfire said smiling.

"The way you took him out was amazing." Soarin said smiling excitedly.

"You have a lot of guts kid. I'm really impressed." Fleetfoot said smiling.

"Thanks."

"HOW THE HAY DO YOU KNOW THE WONDERBOLTS!?" Rainbow shrieked grabbing my shoulders.

"I met them a while back. Spitfire from a while back when I first came to Canterlot, Soarin during the Heat season, and Fleetfoot now." I explained.

Needless to say, I broke Rainbow.

"You broke her." Spits said.

"I did." I said, making us all laugh.

Later on at the party, Rainbow finally calmed down, along with Pinkie Pie. Her head was aching after she had that drink of hers, but she was happy I was able to give her a good time.

"Hey Daniel, why don't you play a song for us?" Rainbow suggests.

"Hmmm…" I thought of a song to play for everypony, until I got one. I got up from my chair and went up to the stage of the ball room. I summoned a few clones and they each grabbed a few instruments, one being the piano, one the violin, the guitar, and the drums.

As I got set up, many of the ponies gathered around, since I was gonna play a song.

I grabbed the mic and set it up.

"Good evening everypony. Tonight, I'm gonna be playing one of the most heart warming songs I've ever cam across. This song is known as 'Live Life', by Crush 40."

**(Play 'Live Life' from Sonic and the Black Knight)**

I slowly played the guitar, while my clone played the violin.

"Many things have it's end, and cannot live forever, which is why we have to live up to the fullest and enjoy with what we have." I smiled. "At least…that's what I think."

I played my guitar a little more stronger, and the sound of the piano, and drum come in, adding more of the beauty of the song into the room. All of the ponies were loving the song, and I started singing.

_Take a look inside your heart_

_What once seemed fair today_

_Tomorrow it may not_

_Just a walk or a journey_

_Don't stop reaching high_

_Don't let the time pass you by_

_So many ways that you can try to forget_

_So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret_

_Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

The ponies were clapping for my performance, while I smiled and continued.

_Feeling like the road_

_Is winding you on every turn_

_But there are lessons to learn_

_Take a look inside your heart_

_What once seemed impossible_

_Today is not_

_So many ways that you can try to forget_

_So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret_

_Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

_Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go_

_I can't imagine, I can't imagine_

_Making it on your own_

_You've got inside, you've got it inside of you_

_So let it out_

I went all out and went to the extent of my soul to this song. The ponies were following the beat of the smiling, while many were cheering.

_Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

_Someday, one day, we'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, just live life_

Continuing, I had tears in my eyes, still a little sad for the death of my family.

_Live life_

_Don't let go_

Suddenly, I saw the spirit of my mother and my grandfather, smiling warmly at me. My tears still fell, but I smiled warmly at them.

_Live life_

I saw them slowly fading away, moving up to the heavens above me. I was finally able to let go of the sadness of their passings now.

"_Goodbye…mother…Grandfather. Thank you…for everything."_

_Live life_

After the music faded, everyone cheered loudly, and some of them had tears as well. I took off the guitar and gave a bow, while my clones vanished. I got off stage, and my friends hugged me.

"That was divine darling." Rarity smiled while wiping a few tears.

"Thanks Rares."

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard." Fluttershy said smiling with a few tears falling.

"Daniel," I looked at Twilight, "Why are you crying?"

I sighed happily, and wiped them away. "I just feel alive. Playing the song allowed me to finally move on, and allow me to let go of the passing of my family. Even though I still miss them, I still love them to my heart."

My friends smiled warmly at me and hug me again, with me hugging them in return.

The music played again, signaling the last song for the night.

**(Play Zexal Sound Duel 5_ Bonds of Trust)**

"This is the last song everypony." I said.

'"So, who will you dance with?" Twilight asked.

I looked at the girls, until my eyes fell on Rarity. She looked a little sad, probably after what happened from last year with Blueballs, she still feels pretty banged up about it. I decided. I want her to have one special memory for her for the gala.

"Rarity," She looked up at me, while I gave a gentle, presenting bow, "May I have this dance?"

She looked at me with shock, while a huge blush formed on her face. The others smiled, knowing what I was doing.

Rarity smiled while a tear fell. "You certainly may." She replied holding her hand out.

I gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the center. I slowly took her hand and held her gently by her waist, while I held her close. She was blushing like an idiot, but she smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Our dancing was slow, moving to the beat. We moved as one, and our eyes never left each other.

"Darling?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. After what happened last year, you truly made my time here at the Gala one to remember." She said while another tear fell.

I smiled warmly. "I'll always do everything in my power to make you smile, no matter what."

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, sighing softly, but with joy.

I smiled and embraced her gently, while we still danced gracefully. She moved back after around a minute, and looked back up in my eyes.

"I love you darling." She whispered.

I smiled while a tear fell from my own eye. "I love you too."

She slowly moved in, and I know what she wanted. This time, I won't back. I slowly moved in as well, and our lips met in a soft kiss. Rarity's heart fluttered in happiness, soaring through the skies above, having to be blessed with love.

Rarity embraced me a little tight and kissed me deeper. her tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened up, allowing her to access. Our tongues gracefully danced around in our mouths, while she let off a small moan deep in her throat.

I caressed her cheek, while we kissed, and she loved it. It seems I now have a new member of my herd.

Our kiss broke after the song ended.

"Welcome to the herd rarity." I whispered.

"Thank you…my prince." She replied back still smiling.

After all of that craziness that went down today, everything turned out perfect in the end. This was the Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**HEY everypony! Hope you all are having a pleasant holiday and a very merry christmas. This chapter is my gift to you all. hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for your support and everything you all did for me to get this far. I also reached over 200,000 words, an accomplishment That amazes me. ^^**

**I also have a few announcements to make.**

**1: I'm sure you'll all know now that Daniel has basically almost all of the elements, so yes. He will possess the power of light and Darkness, and will hold the ability to summon the other Elemental dragons, but they will make their appearances later on in the story.**

**2: Due to the popularity of my story, two authors have send me a request to use my OC character, Daniel Blaze. If any of you wish to use my OC character, you're all more than welcome to in your stories, but be sure you PM me first to get my support. Don't want others to believe you guys stole my OC right?**

**3: Daniel Blaze will be starring in two stories by these two authors. The first story he's in is **_**Jakob Anderson: Equestrian Detective Rewrite**__** by NYPDfan001.**_** Check it out. His story is really good. Second story he will be in is **_**The Vigilante of Canterlot High by Starshine89**_**. He's not in it just yet, but will be in the third chapter. Give support and feedback to these authors and their stories. It will mean a lot to them, and to me.**

**4: As part of my thanks, this is also my second Christmas gift to you all. A special sneak peek of one of the future chapters of EHS. If non of you don't want to read it for spoilers, that totally fine. Please enjoy. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all. See you all next time in the next update.**

**(Chapter Preview of EHS)**

* * *

Daniel slowly stood up, in his new form. He opened his eyes. His pupils were pure demonic Red, while his eyes were as black as the night. His mouth curled into a demonic smile.

"**I'm gonna enjoy sending you three to the depths of hell." **Daniel said in his demonic voice.

Tom took a step back, with fear gripping his heart, seeing his foe in his new form.

"_What the hell!? Is he a demon!?" _Tom thought.

Daniel took his first step forward to the three, and Tom immediately raised the gun and aimed for him.

"Stay Back Asshole!" He shouted.

Daniel continued to slowly approach the three boys, not listening to Tom's warning.

Tom fired numerous times at him, but the bullets didn't faze him, or even take any damage.

The boys were shocked and frightened that the bullets didn't hurt him or even kill him.

"What the hell is he!?" Will shouted.

"**I'm your worst nightmares."** Daniel answered with his demonic smile still present.

Twilight, and the mares only watched in fear, seeing Daniels calm, peaceful nature replaced with demonic raw power, corrupting his very being.

Daniel started approaching them faster. His footsteps were starting to get faster.

"Tom, what do we do!?" Chuck asked frightened.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. The three were facing off against their former foe, who they bullied for so long, but he wasn't the same boy they bullied. No, this was Daniel corrupted by dark magic and energy.

"**What's wrong Tom? Ran out of ideas? Come on, I thought you wanted to put me out of my misery. Erase this parasite from history."** Daniel taunted.

Tom was sweating bullets, but then he did something he's gonna regret. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and charged at Daniel, with a scream.

"DIE ASSHOLE!" He screamed and stabbed Daniel in the heart.

Daniel didn't faze, or even move by the sudden attack. His head was down, while black blood leaked from his wound.

Tom and the others fell silent, not knowing what just happened. Suddenly, Daniel shot his head up, with this demonic smile still there.

Tom stood where he was, shocked that Daniel wasn't screaming or crying for mercy.

"**My turn."** Daniel rose his demonic hand in the air, and with one fast swipe, He send Tom flying at high speeds and crash into three trees.

Daniel turned to the other two humans he hates to the depths of his heart, with his demonic smile still present.

"**So…who's next?"**

* * *

**That's it. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all. See you all next time in the next update.**


	36. Chapter 36

Night falls upon Equestria, with the moon shining bright, and the stars glittering brightly in the sky. In this peace, seven different colors from the sky shoot from the atmosphere of space and were making a deadline for the planet. Each one as colorful as the other.

As the lights entered the atmosphere of the planet, their speed increased, and without warning, they collided into the work station of Cloudsdale. The smoke cleared, and seven colored gems were seen in the containers of the batch where the Rainbows were made.

The liquid slowly moved moved and made their way to the exit of the pipes under it. Then, the gems glowed slightly, as they went down the drain with the liquid.

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and two of three human shadow beings stood in front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Colors**

Two days have passed since the Gala, and everything went pretty smooth from there. Now that Rarity was part of my herd, numbers were growing. I now have five girls in my herd, possibly six, since Vinyl might be part of my herd. I've been visiting Vinyl for a bit, since she was alone, and the shop was pretty much empty.

Vinyl and I were in the booth room. I was playing another song, while she was recording my singing, with my clones playing their proper instruments.

**(Play ENGLISH 'In My World' Ao No Exorcist / The Blue Exorcist (Full) by shadowlink4321)**

_Dark side in my heart is..._

_It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past._

_It's Alright, cause it's nothing to me_

_I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight_

_My life is in my control._

_I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul_

_It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself._

_When was my path chosen for me_

_Right down this road I've long avoided?_

_Cause now there's no one left to be my light._

_I won't let fate be my guide_

_I will stand and will make my cry for pride_

_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._

_Inside this vibe of love._

_Reality and all twisted prayers_

_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._

_Throwing all the lies away is pointless_

_Goodbye, precious life._

_Dark Cloud in my heart is_

_Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the that road I'm on_

_Let's Fight, there's no need to fear._

_I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword._

_My life isn't left in the black_

_I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back_

_I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone_

_Why was my path chosen for me_

_Right down this road I've long avoided?_

_But I won't wait to run through the unknown._

_I won't let fate be my guide_

_And I will take this chance to try for pride_

_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._

_And hearing this wave of love_

_I'll crush the numbness of all the sorrow_

_That this entire world has given me for far too long_

_But it's hard to throw away my soul, cause_

_it's my precious life._

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

_Yeah!_

_I won't let fate be my guide_

_I will stand and will make my cry for pride_

_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._

_Inside this vibe of love._

_Reality and all twisted prayers_

_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._

_Throwing all the lies away is pointless_

_Goodbye, precious life._

_Go! Change this destiny of mine,_

_Cause I will never stop my try for pride._

_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._

_And singing this song of love_

_I'll let it's wish break through all the burdens_

_To build up our bonds and make tomorrow come_

_All the lies that I threw away have helped cause_

_It's my precious life._

_YEAH!_

I placed my guitar down, and my clones vanished. As I exited the booth, Vinyl came up to me and hugged me.

"That was amazing! Another song to add for the soundtrack." He pulled out of the hug and smiled. "This CD is gonna be the biggest hit in my shop, possibly in all of Equestria."

"I wouldn't go too far with that Vinyl. I only do the songs for you for fun, and help you out. The last thing I need to be a celebrity." I explained.

"You hate being a celebrity?"

"A little bit. You would get surrounded by paparazzi's, and be interviewed. I'm not really a big of all that."

"Hehe. I guess you make a good point."

The two of us fell silent for the moment, until I spoke again.

"So, how are you holding up? You know, about your eyes?"

"Oh. Well, even though not a lot of ponies visit my shop because some know about my eyes, I still get good business around here. Ponies would get what music they need and leave." She explained.

"Are those girls bothering you?" After what happened the last time they met us, I wanted to kick their asses.

"No. They seem to stay away from me now."

"Good. If they ever bother you, come find me."

Vinyl looked up at me and smiled, while a small blush formed. "Thanks."

RING RING

My phone went off, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Daniel! Where are you!?"

I jolted by the loud voice. It was Rainbow, who sounded really worried.

"Rainbow, what's the matter?"

"There's a huge problem at Cloudsdale! The factory is being filled up with the rainbow liquid!" She shouted.

That sounded like a problem. "When did this happen?"

"Last night! Somethings clogging the pipes! I need you to come to cloudsdale now! The others are here with me!"

"Okay. I'll be right there." I hung my phone and placed my Iphone in my pocket.

"Sorry Vinyl. I have to go. Something came up in Cloudsdale." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Apparently something is blocking the pipes to the Rainbow batches. I have to go and see what's going on."

"Okay. Be careful."

"No worries." I quickly left the shop and summoned Kasai. I hopped on and the two of us flew off to Cloudsdale.

"What do you think about this little problem Kasai?" I asked the mighty fire dragon.

"I'm not sure. However…I'm sensing a large amount of energy coming from the cloud city." He explained.

"Whatever it is, we need to stay on our toes."

"Right."

After we landed at the cloud city, I got off Kasai and rushed to the Factory. As I entered, what Rainbow told me was right. There were small pools of Rainbow liquid everywhere. It was getting into everything. not only that, some of the pools looked…a little dull, like something was draining the colors of the liquid.

As I pushed on, and made it to the room where the Rainbows were made, Rainbow and the others were there as well, along with Spike and Pip.

"Hey. I got here as soon as I could." I said as I ran up to the others.

"Bout time you showed up." Rainbow said.

"So how did this problem occur? Did something drop into the pipes?" I asked.

"Maybe, but it's basically impossible for something to just drop into the batches. The only tools we have here are the mixers, and they're too big to fit in the pipes." Rainbow said, explaining.

"Do you think maybe something fell from the sky and landed into the batches?" I asked.

"Maybe." Rainbow answered.

"Let's have a look to what we're dealing with."

We all nodded in agreement and went around to where the pipes are clogged up. As I was moving to one part of the pipe, I was sensing some kind of energy.

"Jackpot." I thought. "Guys, over here!"

My friends ran up to me while I was opening the hatch from the pipe. When the hatch opened, our eyes widened in shock and awe. Seven different crystals, each purple, indigo, blue green yellow, orange and red. Each of the crystals were lined up and looked like the rainbow.

"Woooooooooooooooooow!" We all said in unison.

"My word! I can make so many dresses with these crystals!" Rarity beamed with her eyes glittering.

"How in the hay did these get in here?" Rainbow asked scratching her head.

"More importantly, where did they come from?" Twilight asked.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, let's get them out of here so the pegasi can clean up the mess." I said.

"What can we do to get them out?" Fluttershy asked.

"I can try eating them." Spike said.

"You can eat gems?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Gems and crystals are dragons favorite food." Spike explained. Spike approached and opened his mouth. However, as he was, I felt the same energy wave. Before he could bite into one of the crystals, Twilight stopped him.

"Wait! Don't Spike!"

Spike groaned and stepped back. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with the crystals."

"What do you mean Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"I can sense a lot of unknown energy and power coming within these crystals. Not only that, it seems the crystals are feeding off the colors of the rainbow Liquid." She explained.

"She's right. On my way here, Kasai and I felt some kind of weird energy coming here in the cloud city. The energy is coming from those crystals." I explained.

"Why not break the crystals so they stop leeching off the rainbows colors?" Rainbow asked.

"Not an option Rainbow." I said. "From the way I see it, I can see a little steam coming from the crystals. I assume they're reaching high temperature. Kicking them out is out."

"They also seem pretty durable, so even our physical strength won't be enough to break them." Twilight added.

"What shud we do then?" AJ asked.

"The way I see it, the best we can do is wait, since we're out of options." Twilight said.

We all agreed to that and waited. As we did, Rainbow and I cleaned up most of the mess in the room, so we cam sit on the foor and so forth.

**(One hour later)**

An hour passed and still nothing.

CRACK

A sudden loud crack got our attention. Each of the crystals are breaking.

"Somethings happening to the crystals." Twilight said.

"Stand ready everypony. We don't know what we're dealing with, as of now." I said unsheathing my sword.

they all nodded and stood ready.

The crystals cracked more and more, until they shattered in a bright light. Seven colored lights hovered out of the pipes and stood in front of us. Then, they were covered in a bright light.

The light died down and seven colored creatures stood before us. They looked like ponies, but not entirely.

The Purple creature is a Female that is the form of a wisp mare that is the color purple, she has wings. She has nice white glowing eyes and wears what looks like a dark purple sweater and purple pants.

The next creature look liked to be a Male that is the form of a shadow stallion that is the color indigo, he has a horn. he has white glowing eyes as well and wears what looks like a black shirt and black pants.

The third creature looks like a Female that is the form of a water mare that's the color blue. Like the others, he has white glowing eyes and wears what looks like a blue tank-top and blue sweat pants. Seriously, do all of them all white eyes?

The next one was a male as well, who had white eyes, a green shirt, pants and a dark green jacket. His hair was emerald green.

The fifth was a female mare, with yellow hair that crackled a little with electrical energy. She has white eyes like the others, a horn on her head, wears a whitish yellow shirt and golden yellow shorts.

The sixth had white eyes. He was a male, with blazing orange hair similar to Spitfires. He also wears a dark orange sweater and orange pants.

The final being before us was a mare. Shocking all of us, she has a horn and wings. Her white eyes glowed a little, and wears a dark red shirt with a light red coat above it and red shorts.

The red being stretched her body a little, until she looked back at the others.

"Everybody okay?" She asked.

"I believe so." The orange pony answered.

"Hey cool! We're ponies!" The lavender girl said excited.

"You always get excited when something different happens Neon." The Indigo pony deplaned.

"Must you always crush my excitement Shadow?" The lavender girl asked pouting, now named Neon.

"Hmhmhm. Yeah." The pony, now Shadow answered.

All of us we're astonished, confused and curious about these newcomers. It seems they're not from this place, since they just came out of crystals. Something in my gut was telling me they're a big roll in something, and they came here for a reason.

I slowly approached the group of ponies, with my sword ready, in case if they're enemies.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Greetings."

"Oh, hello." The red mare greeted smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you." Well, at least I know now they're friendly.

I smiled and sheathed my sword. "Nice to meet you too."

"You need to excuse those two. They have the tendency to argue a lot."

"No worries. What are your names?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm being rude. This is my team. The lavender girl is Neon,"

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully.

"The cool one is Shadow,"

"Hey." He greeted with a wave.

"The blue one is Water,"

"A pleasure." She greeted smiling warmly.

"The green guy is Emerald,"

Emerald smiled and nodded.

"The yellow one is Electric,"

"Sup!" She greeted with a smirk.

"The orange guy is Fire,"

He smiled and gave us a peace sign.

"And lastly, I'm Blood, the leader of the group." Blood greeted with a bow.

"Nice to meet all of you. Behind me are my friends." I said smiling, "The lavender pony is Twilight,"

"Nice to meet you." Twilight greeted smiling.

"The pink pony is Pinkie Pie,"

"HI!" She greeted cheerfully waving her hand fast.

"The white pony is Rarity,"

"Charmed." She greeted with a small bow.

"The Cream pony is Fluttershy,"

"H-hello." She greeted softly.

"The orange pony is Applejack,"

"Howdy." She greeted with a smile while tipping her hat.

"The cyan pony is Rainbow Dash,"

"Sup!" She greeted with a confident smirk.

"Lastly, you have yours truly. I'm Daniel Blaze." I greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Blood said smiling.

Twilight and the others walke dup a little closer to these newcomers.

"I have a question, how are you an Alicorn!?" Twilight exclaimed shocked.

"Alicorn?" Blood asked.

"You have both have a horn and wings! Ponies with those fratures are really rare. The only ones I know who are Alicoirns are the rulers and my sister in law." Twilight explained.

"Interesting." Blood said.

"If I may ask Blood," I said getting her attention, "Since you and the others came out of those crystals, I assume you're not really ponies. Just who are you guys?"

"We're known as Colors." Shadow answered.

"Colors? I've never heard of a species like that in Equestria history before." Twilight said amused by their species.

"That's because we're not from this planet." Emerald said.

"Wait…ARE YOU GUYS ALIENS!?" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow!" I snapped.

"In a way you would put it, yes we are aliens." Water answered.

"Should we tell them about our race Blood?" Electric asked.

Blood nodded. "Since you all kept us safe for the time being when we were recharging our power, we'll tell you everything we know."

"Let's head to the Library, where it's more private." Twilight suggested.

All of us nodded in agreement. Twilight lit her horn and teleported us at the Library.

"Woah, what was that?" Neon asked.

"Teleportation. It's one of the magical skills a unicorn can learn." Twilight explained.

"That's so cool!" Neon shrieked hugging Twilight and surprising her.

"You're such a kid Neon." Shadow muttered shaking his head.

Neon only responded with a raspberry, making the others chuckle.

After we all sat down, Twilight pulled a scroll out and a quill, ready to jot down what Blood and the others will explain.

"To know more about our Race, we'll start from the beginning. We come from a planet, lightyears away from yours. Our planet was named Iro, the planet of Colors." Blood began and twilight started writing.

"Our planet is the most colorful place you can ever lay your eyes on. The planet is covered in many variety of colors far and wide, from red, violet, brown, white, any color as the eye can see." Neon added.

"I never thought a planet would be that colorful." I said interested about the planet Iro. "Don't let us interrupt you guys. please continue."

Blood nodded. "Anyway, all of us Colors lived together in Peace and harmony. No Color would face off against each other for power, or for rule, even the black and white Colors would get along very nicely."

"At least they used to." Fire said frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Blood frowned. "Long ago, a dragon was our rightful ruler of our planet. He was named after our planet. Iro, the Dragon of Colors. He was gifted with so much power, and he was the guardian of our planet. One day, an evil threat came to our world. We never saw the warnings, until they approached us out of nowhere."

"The skies darkened, and everything was being plunged into darkness." Water said.

"Then, out of the bloom, and other dragon appeared, but it wasn't friendly." Shadow added snarling a little.

"His name is Kurai ginga, The Dragon of Dark Galaxies. Our People heard legends and stories about this powerful monster. His goal is to wipe every Galaxy off the face of the universe, and plunge that Galaxy into darkness and destruction." Blood explained.

All of us gaped in shock and fear. A Dragon Capable of destroying a Galaxy!? That's impossible. No creature can THAT powerful…right?

"Our people were terrified by his appearence. None of us had the power to fight back, no matter how hard we tried. However, we were saved by another dragon named Seiun, the Dragon of Galaxies. He's related to Kurai ginga, for they're the Light and Darkness of the Galaxies." Blood explained.

"Iro and Seiun fought together and defeated Kurai, but not without a sacrifice. Iro and Seiun gave their lives up to save the galaxy and the universe." Neon said.

"After Kurai was defeated, the gems of the two dragons were before our people. Each one shattered into seven fragments." Blood finished.

"What happened to the gems?" I asked now that she was finished up with her history.

"We don't know for certain. From what we know, the gems were sent away to the ends of other Galaxies." Shadow answered.

"But why?"

"It was for a safety measure. Kurai cannot truly be defeated in battle, and with the darkness as his ally, he can regenerate his power." Fire answered next.

"I see."

"I have a question. Why are you guys here and not on you planet?" Rainbow asked.

The Colors frowned.

"During the ferocious battle against the dragons, much of our planet was destroyed. The Colors knew we can't survive on our planet, not in the condition it was in." Blood explained.

"For the sake of our peoples survival, our elder of our planet sealed all of us into crystals and shot us all into the depths of the universe, hoping we can all find new planets to live our lives." Emerald said.

"Oh my. You poor dears must have been through so much." Rarity said, feeling sorry for the colors.

"True," Blood said, but then smiled. "However, what's more important now, is that me and my family are here together. And, we have your Rainbow colors to thank for our survival."

"Huh?"

"You see. We Colors need to absorb our proper colors in order to regenerate and restore our powers. As Colors, we have different powers and abilities, depending on the color we are." Blood explained.

"Like me for example, I can use my mind for psychic abilities." Neon said smiling, and waving her hand at a book and levitating it.

All of us had open jaws and wide eyes to what we were seeing. It was amazing!

"That's incredible! You're not a unicorn and yet you can levitate!" Twilight exclaimed stunned.

"Pretty awesome huh?" Neon asked smirking.

"Wut about the rest of ya'll? Wut kind of powers do ya'll have?" Aj asked.

"As my name states, I have the power to control the shadows and its power." Shadow said. He can control the darkness and shadows? Interesting. Maybe he can help me out with my dark abilities.

"My gift is the control over water, and I can become water itself." Water said. Heh, figures.

"My power is the control over wind, and change into what I want." Emerald said.

"Let me guess." Spike said, "Electric has the power over electricity. Fire has the power over fire, and Blood…well, I guess you all know."

Blood giggled. "You catch on quickly little guy. Also, don't worry about our powers. We'll only use them in a situation. We're not here to overthrow any of you or take over your planet." She assured.

"Glad to hear that." I said smiling. "Well, I'm probably sure you're all are hungry right about now. Would any of you like something to eat?"

By that, their stomachs went off, making them all blush in embarrassment while making us chuckle.

"We'll take that as a yes. So, what would you all like to eat?" Spike asked getting up from the couch.

"I'll have anything that's purple." Neon announced.

"Anything Cyan or Indigo." Shadow said.

"Anything green." Emerald said.

"Yellow food please!" Electric announced.

"Food that is Blue for me." Water said smiling.

"Any food that's Orange." Fire said.

"I'll have anything red." Blood said.

I laughed a little. "What? Do you all eat anything that fits your colors?"

"Pretty much. You're looking pretty _tasty_." Blood said with half lidded eyes while licking her lips in a seductive manner.

"Uh!?" I only blushed deeply, while the others looked at Blood in shock.

"Woah Blood. You already met Daniel, and already you're hitting on him?" Electric asked smirking.

"Wha-!" Blood face went as red as her mane. "I-I wasn't hitting on him!" She exclaimed in shock to what Electric said.

"You kind of were Blood." Shadow said cooly. "The way I see it, you actually wanna fu-"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH!" I shouted covering Pips ears. "There's a kid here man!"

"Ooops. My bad bro." Shadow said chuckling a little.

"Hey Twi, you might wanna send a letter to Celestia and Luna. they would want to hear this." I said.

"Right. Spike?"

"Sure thing." He took out a scroll and wrote to the Solar Princess. After he send the letter, the door opened, and Cadence walked in.

"I'm back from the Spa. I-" She stopped when she saw the Colors before her. "Oh, who are these ponies?"

"Well, we might as well explain." I said.

After around an hour of explaining the story and the Colors, Cadence was shocked and saddened by their story.

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through something like that."

Blood smiled sadly. "Thank you for your concern for our race Cadence. As long as me and my family are alive, that's all that matters to me."

"Are you worried about the rest of your kind out there?"

"Not at all. I know they'll find a way to survive. You see, we Colors are actually immortal creature. So s long as colors exist, we exist." Blood explained.

"Incredible. You colors are immortals, just like Celestia and Luna." Twilight muttered, writing into her scroll.

"Um, if I may point out, where will we stay?" Neon asked.

"Oh…well. We'll work something out." I said.

**(Location: Earth)**

"Get some rest! You three slackers will work your asses off Tomorrow!"

_SLAM_

The steel door slammed shut, with the sound of the slamming echoing through the halls.

Three boys slumped onto their proper beds. The boys were Tom Chuck and Will.

Months have passed since Daniels disappearance. Investigators and Police have been trying to track down Daniels Body in the Ocean, or find any source of anything he possessed, but found nothing. They only assume his body was eaten by the oceans predators.

The three boys were arrested that night after the locals told them one of them used a pistol and fired at the young man. A few weeks later, they were send to court, and were sent to fifty years in prison for the crime of murder of Daniel, and another individual.

Tom and Chuck tried to fight their way through, but only were the two knocked out and hauled away. Will, was a different story. He pleaded for mercy, telling the judge he wasn't involved with the murder, and was innocent. The judge left his fate in his parents, but it didn't turn out what he wanted.

"_You're nothing but a virus to our Family."_

"_Hope we never have to see you ever again."_

Those words continue to ring in Wills head ever since the court. His own parents never even lifted a finger to help him. Will only had the company of his friends.

"This is fucking bullshit." Tom growled.

"Why did we have to be here?" Chuck muttered.

Will turned away and muttered sadly, "I wanna go home."

"Oh shut up Will." Tom growled.

That snapped Will's brain and he turned back to the boy and growled, "How about you shut up."

"What was that!?"

Will got up from his bed and marched up to the elder boy. "You heard me. And another thing, we're in this situation because of you."

"Because of me!? What the hell did I do!?" Tom nearly shouted getting up and looking dead in the eye of Will.

"Don't act stupid! If you never shot Daniel in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Will shouted.

"That Dipshit brought his fate on himself! At least now we don't have to deal with him anymore!"

"KILLING HIM DIDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING! IT MADE OUR LIVES WORSE!" Will roared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HATED HIM AS MUCH AS I DO!"

"THAT MAYBE TRUE, BUT I NEVER WANTED TO KILL HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY LIFE IS TORN FROM ME! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!"

"STOP BEING A FUCKING-"

"**YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SHUT YOU GUYS UP MYSELF!"** A voice roared not to far from them.

Will and the boys felt chills run down their spines from the voice.

"S-s-sorry!"

The voice grunted and silence fell again.

Will and the boys sighed in relief. The man that threatened them made them shit in their pants big time, and know that, they don't want to cross paths with them on the fields tomorrow.

Want to know who that man was? Yep. He was one of the few men who raped Daniel ten years ago. Will and the boys heard about him and his boys when they got shipped to prison. The last thing they want is to be brought down by him and his men.

The three calmed and returned to their beds again.

Will turned away from the two and silently shed a tear.

"_I never wanted my life to be like this. Why did I even join Tom and Chuck in the first place?"_ Will thought.

"_I have to find a way off this Hellhole."_ Tom thought.

"_**You wish to leave eh?"**_A dark voice called out only to the three.

The three boys jolted by the voice and looked around.

"I thought for certain I heard something." Chuck said cleaning his ears.

"Me too." Tom added rubbing his head.

"_**You did."**_The boys jumped again by the voice.

"_**Do not be afraid. I am your hope. I am your salvation."**_

Something in Will's gut was telling him something bad is gonna happen. Before any of them could react, a black portal appeared in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Chuck asked shocked.

"_**Leave this world behind. Embrace your new lives in this peaceful world. Start over and take what is yours."**_

At the sound of what the voice said, Tom smirked.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm outta here." He ran to the portal and jumped in.

"Don't leave me in this Hellhole. I'm coming with." Chuck said and ran into the portal as well.

Will ran as well, but stopped for the moment, hesitating. He knew if he left this world behind, he will leave behind everything. His family, everything he had. But…he knew his family didn't want him around anymore.

Still though, he struggled with the decision he wants to make. Until…

"Oh to fucking hell with it! Wait for me guys!" Will ran and jumped through the portal. As soon as he did, the portal closed, and all that was heard was the sound of light chuckling.

* * *

**Not only did Daniel and his friends meet new alien friends, It seems Tom and his buds have left Earth for good and are now on their way to a new world, where they'll start their new lives. What new world will they land in? What will lie behind for Daniel and the others? Find out next time on another exciting chapter of EHS.**

**Special thanks to Dante Watterson for the Idea of the Colors. See you all next time on the next update. ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

**(Will POV)**

Everything around me was dark. It was all dark. After jumping into the portal, I was knocked out. I hope I didn't make a horrible decision on leaving my life on Earth behind.

"Will! Wake up!"

I groaned when I heard Tom's voice. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Tom hovering over me.

"Tom?"

"Bout time you woke up." Tom grumbled and stood away from me.

I slowly rose to see where we are. We seem to be in some kind of lush forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Don't know, but we need to find someone who can help us." Tom answered.

"But…won't they turn us in when they see us in our prison outfits?" I asked.

"Don't be a dumbass Will. We're in a new world now."

"Still…"

"If they ever try to turn us in, I'll just scare them with this." Tom reached into his prison cloths and pulled out what shocked me.

"W…where did you get that?" I asked shocked that he somehow has his pistol.

"I simply hid it in my pants before the cops patted me down." He answered.

"You're insane."

"Shut up. Come on. Let's get moving."

I sighed and stood on my feet. After that, the three of us headed down the dirt path.

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stood in front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowned a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: New Humans, Old Enemies**

We continued walking down the path of the forest, hoping we can find any place or home to get some help. As Tom and Chuck grumbled in frustration as we continued to press on, I for one was looking at the scenery around us.

The forest looked so green, lush, and…beautiful. I've seen many images of a forest before, but seeing it with my own eyes is…incredible.

"Look! There's a house!" I heard Chuck call out.

I looked up and he was right. Ahead of us was a house, about two stories high.

"Good. My feet are killing me." Tom muttered, as the three of us headed for the house. As we got to the entrance, I realized the door was kicked down.

"Will, go first to see if anyone is in there." Tom ordered.

"Why me? You have a gun?" I asked.

"Do it!" He snapped.

I flinched a little, but nodded and entered the house. The place looked pretty well conditioned.

"Hello? Is anyone home!?" I called out.

Silence.

"Me and my friends need help! If anyone is around, please respond!" I called out again.

Once more, silence.

Seeing no one is answering, I assume no one was home. I moved to the living room, and saw that some of the furniture has been tossed around, and a few vases smashed.

"What happened here?" I asked myself, looking at the damage.

"Will! What's taking so long!?" I heard Tom call out getting impatient.

"It seems no one is around!" I called out, moving back to the living room.

Tom and Chuck entered the house. "Well, if no one is living here, this place is ours now."

"We can't just call on a house. What if they're out and are coming back soon?"

"How about you shut the fuck up before I kick your ass?" He questioned back with the gun moving a little in his hand.

Normally I would talk back, but seeing he now has a gun, I don't want to get my brains blown out. I sighed in defeat and turned away.

"That's what I thought." He got his answer and put the gun in his pocket.

Tom moved upstairs and opened one of the doors. He saw a few desks and opened them, revealing three pairs of cloths.

"Bingo." He grabbed the two pairs and threw them to us. "Put these on." Tom got out of his prison clothes and into his new ones.

We followed suit and put on the new clothes he gave us.

Toms new clothes were a black t-shirt, and brownish green pants.

Chucks clothes were a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans.

My clothes are a long sleeve as well, but my sleeves are an navy pattern, which were blue and white. I was also wearing baggy black pants.

Then, Toms stomach went off, making him growl in frustration. "Why does having an empty stomach have to be such a problem?"

At that, Chucks and my stomach went off as well. When we arrived at the prison, the only food they gave us, was only a piece of moldy bread and mushed up veggies. Worse of it is, the food was a few days old. It's been months since me or the boys had a decent meal or anything fresh.

"Let's go to the kitchen and find something to eat." Chuck suggested.

Tom nodded and the three of us walked into the kitchen. Wen opened the panty doors and refrigerator for any food, but nothing. When I opened another pantry, I found two red apples, which looked still fresh.

"Tom! I found two apples!" I called out.

"Give them to me."

I tossed the two apples to him and he examined them. He then grinned. "Good work. Chuck, get me a knife."

Chuck reached for a kitchen knife and gave it to Tom. He sliced the apples, but only by two inches or so. He gave me the two slices to me while taking the two apples for him and Chuck.

"You mean…this is all I get?" I asked in disbelief.

"Be grateful you have something to eat Will. Not only that, you don't deserve a lot after that bullshit you said to me back at prison." Tom growled.

I lowered my head sadly and looked at the two slices I had in my hands.

"Holy shit! This apple is awesome!" Chuck said happily and bit into his apple.

"Holy hell, you're right! I can eat this stuff all day." Tom said and bit his apple again.

I looked at the slices again, until I brought one up to my mouth slowly and bit into it. At that, my mouth exploded in flavor. My tastebuds were actually dancing. All my life, I've never tasted such a mouth watering, juicy apple before.

By the taste, I scoffed down the slices quickly, having my hunger catch up to me immediately. After I swallowed, I sighed in content, but I was still starving. I looked up at the other two and saw they were still working on their apples.

My stomach went off again, and I placed a hand over it. I hate being the last of the pecking order. It's been going on for years ever since I joined up with Tom and Chuck. Every time we get something, Tom always gives me very little of what the two get. Hell, he even does it with the food back at prison. With the very little food I get, I wasn't getting the right nutrition. I lost a lot of weight.

After around another two minutes, the two finished off their apples and threw the cores to the ground.

"*Belch* Ahhh, that was an amazing apple." Chuck said rubbing his stomach.

"No shit. I've never had something that good in months." Tom added smiling a little in content.

I for one was not smiling.

"Well, how about we rest up and we'll have a look around? I'm sure there's a town close by." Chuck said.

"Good idea."

**(Daniel POV)**

A slow day rose over Ponyville after we met the colors. Celestia met them and welcomed them to her kingdom. As for their living conditions, the colors can only live in an environment with their proper colors. After finding the solution, thanks to Blood, The colors can transfer themselves into their crystal forms and absorb their proper colors. The best solution we had is to let them live in a batch of the rainbow liquid, so as long as the color liquid is changed.

After getting them settled into the town, the colors explored the area, and were greeted by many of the pony citizens.

With nothing to do, Spike and I decided to work on our training. My training with Rainbow finished just a few hours ago, with Spike and Gilda watching us. After they left, we sparred. His skills in combat has improved, along with his abilities in his fire breath. His breath was about the strength as his magic fire breath, but still needs work.

While Spike was throwing punches in the air, I was working on my skills in magic and my wings. Working with magic was pretty difficult, but with experience with my mental abilities, it was working out pretty well. I was able to lift a small rock, but it was about as heavy as a book. Still had a long way to go.

After using my wings for the last few minutes, I landed on the ground and panted a little. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my face.

"_Man, this is hard."_ I thought.

"_**Flying can be difficult since you're still adjusting to them, but you're improving quickly."**_I heard Kasai said.

"_I still have a long way to go, but with your help and with the support of my friends, I can achieve my goals."_ I said to the dragon smiling.

I sat down on the ground and started working on my dark abilities. Like before, I focused within my soul, and like that I felt the powers of Darkness.

I felt myself feeling more in control, but I was still struggling. I saw the dark memories of my past again. I tried fighting through them, but like before, it was too much for me to handle. I opened my eyes and saw the same black aura around me. This power felt more stronger than before, and I felt myself more in control.

"Wow. You're getting the hang of controlling your darkness Daniel." Spike said noticing the aura around me.

I also noticed my red streaks were now purple. This might be the sign of the next stage of control with my power. I gave off a few punches and swift kicks. the process was immediate. I was moving more faster than before, and I could have sworn I saw small gusts of wind through my kicks and punches.

After I relaxed and breathed deeply, the aura around me ceased.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"Is it true Darkness exist in all of us?"

"Sadly yes. I don't know for certain if you or anypony else can harness your dark inner power and use it." I explained.

"I hope I don't. Seeing that dark aura send shivers down my spine." Spike shuddered.

I kneeled down and placed my hands on his shoulders. "You probably won't know. Only time will tell. For now, let's focus on the here and now. Focus on the present."

Spiek smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, let's continue our training."

"Right."

**(3rd person POV)**

At the ends of the fields, The Colors continued to watch the human and the dragon spar.

"Wow. Daniel and Spike really are strong." Neon said in amazement.

"I have to agree with you Neon. They certainly are strong." Shadow said. "Daniel has certainly has caught my interest, especially since he can wield the power of the shadows like I can. However…"

"However what Shadow?" Water asked.

Shadows eyes narrowed and glowed black. "His dark energy seems to be…a little unstable. It seems Daniel is fighting to control this darkness within him. Not only that, the darkness within his heart…has a mind of its own."

"Is that even possible?" Blood asked.

"Maybe. If there's a chance…I can help him control that darkness within him." Shadow answered while his eyes stopped glowing.

"You really want to do that Shadow?" Blood asked a little surprised to what he said.

"Something in my gut is telling me he's gonna need all of the help he can get to what will lie ahead for him. It feels like…this is part of my destiny to help him." He explained.

Blood smiled. "I believe this is part of all of our destiny to help Daniel. I know for certain we were probably here to help him."

"How can you know that?" Electric asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems like my power and heart is telling me our fate and destiny is intwined with him." She answered.

"I can also feel it in my heart as well Blood." Emerald pointed out as well, while he smiled at the human and dragon sparring.

**(Will POV)**

After taking our short nap, we all packed up what we can in the house and left. We decided to walk down the dirt path, believing it would take us to a small town.

We walked for around ten minutes, and my feet were killing me. The shoes I was wearing were still from prison, which were really tight. It feels like I'm getting blisters.

"How long do you think we'll get to a town Tom? my feet are killing me." I said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, and quit your whining." He snarled a little.

"I wasn't whining." I shot.

"What was that!?" He snapped, starting to grab for his pistol.

"Uh, n-n-n-n-nothing." I stuttered quickly.

"That's what I thought." I simply said and let go of his weapon and walked ahead.

I sighed in relief, seeing that I dodged a major bullet.

"Look! A clearing!"

I looked up and we started running to get out of the forest. As we finally reached the light, I was blown away tot he scenery before me. The small valley we were on was beautiful.

"Wooooow. It's beautiful." I muttered in amazement.

"We're not here for sight seeing dumb ass." Chuck said swatting my head.

I growled a little and tried to not lash out on him.

"Look! There's a town up ahead!" Tom pointed out to the town ahead of us.

We walked through the valley and saw a sign.

"'Welcome to…Ponyville?'" Tom asked totally confused.

Chuck simply roared in laughter. "Who the fuck would name a town like that? A five year old girl?"

Tom laughed as well. "If the mayor is a five year old, that would made my day."

I simply was chuckling by a tad by the name of the town, but was also curious to why someone would name a town like that.

"Well, let's see if we can get any help." Tom said and we moved forward.

As soon as we got to the edge of town, our eyed popped out and our jaws dropped. What we saw was blowing my mind away.

We were seeing…anthropomorphic horses…colorful anthropomorphic horses…some with wings and horns.

"W…what the hell am I seeing?" Tom asked completely shocked out of his own mind.

"I think I just died and gone to hell." Chuck said just as shocked as Tom.

"Woah." I simply said.

"Well, what do we do Tom? Do we take our chances walking into this tow with these horses?" Chuck asked.

"I…I guess so. This the only town we can find."

Taking our chances, we walked into the town. Already, we were attracting attention. Many of these colorful horses were eyeing us. Many of them were actually shocked, while a few were whispering to one another. I was kinda shy, since I was being watched by these creatures.

"Why the hell are they watching us? Are they intelligent?" Chuck asked.

"How should I fucking know?" Tom asked.

As I turned my head for a split second, and I accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

The person I ran into was one of the anthro horses. She was pink and had dark pink puffy hair.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Silence fell, until I greeted, "Um, hi?"

Not knowing it was coming, she literally jumped four feet into the air, gasping deeply and then blasting off, leaving a pink trail behind.

I was completely stunned to what I just saw.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked myself.

"WILL HURRY UP!" Tom called out to me.

I simply turned and ran or the two.

**(Pinkie Pie POV)**

My excitement spiked to new levels of happiness I've never reached in a long time. New ponies are in town, but they're HUMANS! NEW HUMANS IN EQUESTRIA!

I quickly ran to Sugarcube Corner and started to get ready for their 'Welcome to Equestria Party.' I know for the fact they'll love it. Nopony can party like Pinkie Pie can.

**(Will POV)**

After my run in that pink anthro horse, I was so confused to what I just witnessed. What she did could rival the characters of Loony Tunes.

"What are you thinking about Will?" Chuck asked me, with a small glare.

"That pink horse I ran into. She was acting like a cartoon character." I answered.

"You're just making shit up." Tom said.

"I wasn't."

"Suuuure you weren't."

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists a little, but managed to calm myself.

"Huh? What's this?"

I heard Tom again and I looked up. What confused me was a piece of paper.

It said in big words, 'FOLLOW ME'.

The paper began to move on its won, moving away from us.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." Tom muttered, but followed the paper in curiosity.

"Hey wait up Tom!" Chuck shouted and I followed as well.

We continued following the piece of paper, until it slid inside a building, which looked like a gingerbread house.

"This is making my head hurt a little." Chuck grumbled rubbing head.

"Who would design a place like this?" I asked confused and curious.

"Well, should we?" Chuck asked.

"Might as well." Tom answered.

We entered the building, and it was pitch black. We couldn't see a damn thing.

"Why are all the lights off?" I asked.

"I can't see a damn thing." I heard Tom say.

CLICK

"SURPRISE!"

**(Daniel POV)**

"Okay Spike, that's enough training for today."

Spike sighed in relief and fell to the ground, on the soft grass.

"I chuckled and sat down next to him, while he sat up.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah?'

"Do you…ever miss Earth?"

I was a little surprised, but I smiled. "In some ways I do, but Equestria is my home now."

"What about talking to other humans?"

"It maybe true, I miss talking to a human," I smiled again, "But it makes up that I made friends, found those I love, and have a new start to my life."

Spike smiled as well. Suddenly, his phone went off. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hey Pinkie, what's up?"

"…"

"Me and Daniel are at the fields."

"…"

"A party?"

"…"

His eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped.

"WAIT, SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"…"

his face softened, and frowned a little, "Oh…yeah. I'll tell him.

CLICK

Spike sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pinkie said she's throwing a party and she wants you to come quickly." He answered.

"What about you?"

"She didn't say anything about me."

I growled and face palmed. Again with this!? God almighty. I'm seriously getting fed up with the girls forgetting Spike.

"_This is getting out of hand."_ I thought.

"Anyway, what's this party about?" I asked calming myself.

His shocked spiked up again. "That's right! Daniel, Pinkie also mentioned this! Humans are there! REAL ONES!"

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" I asked shocked now.

"It's true! She said three humans are at the party right now."

I was literally shocked out if my own mind. Humans…more humans…in Equestria! This rose my spirits up higher than I can imagine. This is amazing news.

"Spike…how about we call it a day and go to Sugarcube corner?" I offered.

"You…really want me to come with you?" He asked surprised.

"Why not? I'm not leaving my awesome dragon brother behind right?" I asked smirking.

His face broke out into a huge toothy smile, and he nodded. "Okay. Let's get going!"

I nodded and we left the fields, quickly to Sugarcube corner.

"_Whoever you three are…I'll be sure to welcome you guys to this peaceful world."_ I thought excited while I was still smiling.

**(Will POV)**

Me and the boys were completely surprised by the sudden party they planned for us. I was shocked that they did all of this for us. These horses…I mean ponies certainly are surprising indeed, especially that pink one.

Pinkie Pie…if I think that's her name, holy hell she's so full of energy, and completely hype. Is she on crack or something? Before I can even ask, she just vanished into thin air, like she was never there. Yeah, I'm sure this place is like a cartoon land.

Tom and Chuck were out in the party, talking to some of the ponies. Me, I was sitting at one of the tables alone. If non of you don't know, I'm kinda shy. I never been to a party before. This is my first one. I'm not good to talking to people either. Yeah, it may be true I threaten many people while I was a bully, but never a full blown conversation before.

"Excuse me."

I shot my head up and looked to my right. There, was a young boy and a girl. The young one was kinda young. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and jeans. He had white fur with a few brown spots on him and had a brown mane and tail.

The girl was different. She was lavender, and had lavender eyes as well. She wore a white shirt, a purple skirt, and had a horn.

"Umm…hi?" I greeted.

"Hello." The lavender pony greeted with a sun filled smile. "You're one of the new humans right?"

I slowly nodded.

"It's a real pleasure to meet a new human here in Equestria. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She held her hand out.

I slowly rose my hand and gently took it. "Will…Will Anchor." Her hands were surprisingly soft, and furry. Well, she is a pony.

"Hi. I'm Pipsqueak." The boy greeted with his smile.

At his name, I literally had to cover my mouth while I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but is there something humoring about his name?" Twilight asked narrowing her eyes.

"UH!" My laughter quickly died down, and I shook my head quickly, "Nonononono! Not at all!" I exclaimed holding my hands out in defense.

Okay, now I'm sure you're asking yourselves, "Why is Will, one of the biggest assholes in the world, being so scared?" Well one, I'm in a new world filled with ponies. Two, she's a unicorn I believe, which means she can probably do something bad to me, even though I hate to admit it. Three…well…I want to cut back on the bullying.

Yeah, you heard me. After the incident with Daniel, everything in my life was torn apart. Bullying and murder is what got me to prison. Sigh, I can never live that down. I may have been a bully, but I'm not a cold hearted killer…not like Tom is of course. Whenever someone gets in his way, or does something on accident with him, you better pray to god he'll forget about the situation and walk off.

Twilights eyes softened and she sighed. "Okay, since this is your party, I'll let is slide this once, but I appreciate if you apologize to Pip." She gestured to the kid thats holding her leg now.

I sighed and kneeled to the kids height, "I'm…s-sorry…for laughing…at…y-y-your…name." I stuttered out forcefully.

Apologies were hard for me to come out, considering I never apologized to anyone before. Not ever since I was a little kid.

"I…It's okay. I'm used to it." Pipsqueak answered softly.

Man, my first chat with them isn't going so hot. I'm such an idiot.

"Will!"

I looked up and saw Tom and Chuck walking to me and the ponies next to me.

"Hey guys." I said as I stood up.

"I had my doubts with these…ponies, but man oh man, do they know how to welcome new guests. I love this place." Tom happily said.

I saw Twilight eyeing the doorway and she gasped happily. "Excuse me boys. We'll be right back." She grabbed the kids hand and ran off.

"You're eyeing her aren't you, if you know what I mean?" Chuck taunted.

"UH!" My face flushed bright crimson at the question Chuck asked me. "H-Hell no! I was not!"

Chuck smirked. "Good, even though it is weird looking at a creature that isn't human, I must say…her body is…_delicious."_ He licked his lips, eyeing Twilight.

I growled a bit. Yeah, probably should have told you all this. Chuck, is a pervert, a BIG one. He's absolutely sick when it comes to women. One time we were at a bar, and Chuck was seducing two women. Believe it or not, he actually got their numbers, _and_ he invited them to Toms house. Apparently that time my parents locked the house that night, and I was forced to live with Tom, since I had nowhere to go.

Making it worse, Chuck lives with Tom, since he doesn't like living with his parents. More worse…The couch i slept on was right above his room. I heard his moaning, along with the women's. I literally couldn't sleep that night, since they went on all night long.

I can never forget that night. Disturbing.

"These are the ones right here!" I heard twilight say happily.

I looked in front and saw another human. He was wearing a sleeve torn red shirt, a pair of cut up pants and some regular shoes and blue, red and white gloves. His eyes were really cool. Blue on the outside, blending in on the inside with the red. I've never seen a human with eyes like that before. He has spiky raven black hair, with familiar red streaks in them. The last detail is the scar on his left cheek.

This is unusual. He looks very familiar to me. Wait…the hair…red streaks…the SCAR!? No…can it be?

"I want to personally welcome you three to Eque-" He stopped and froze in his tracks. His eyes slightly widened, along with Tom and music and everything else died down, only leaving silence.

"It…It can't be." He whispered.

I took a small step forward, with his eyes locking onto my chocolate brown ones. Finally, I spoke softly.

"Daniel?"

Tom and Chucks eyes widened further when the humans eyes bulged out.

"Daniel…do you know them?" Twilight asked him.

Tom then smirked and took a step forward. "Hello Danny Boy. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Daniels body began shaking, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched and teeth bared so hard, his teeth may crack. He let off a small growl.

I took a small step back in a bit of fear and shock. I couldn't believe it. Daniel…was alive. he was alive the entire time. All these months, he was here, in this world. Even though I'm relieved he's still alive and i'm innocent, I can tell he's still pretty pissed to what we did to him.

Quickly before we can all blink, Daniel grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, and pointed the blade directly at us, causing the ponies in the crowd to gasp in shock.

I flinched and moved back a little, not wanting to get any closer to him. Tom and Chuck were not fazed at all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!?" He roared.

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like hell is about to break loose for Tom and his buds, now that they discover that Daniel is alive, and is in the same world they landed in. With the tension rising, what will happen to the three humans? Will Daniel only now find anger and darkness, now that his old bullies are here in Equestria? Find out next time, on another heart pounding chapter of EHS.**

**See you all next time in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Last Time on EHS, Will and his friends have been transported to Equestria, after they escaped prison on Earth. The three have made their way through the forest and have found Ponyville. **_

_**Meanwhile, Daniel was Training to become stronger and control his darkness. The colors watched the human an dragon spar and knew in their guts their destiny lies within Daniel. **_

_**Later on, The three humans were greeted to a welcome party planned by Pinkie Pie. Suddenly, Daniel appeared and faces down his old foes, and the tension in the air thickens. **_

_**What chaos will stir up for Daniel, now that his old foes are here in this peaceful world? What sick plans lie within the brains of the three newcomers, mostly Tom and Chuck? Find out now.**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Gaining your Trust**

The tension in the air rose higher and higher as Daniel continues to face down his foes. His blade still pointed at the three humans, shaking a little by the young samurai's rage. The ponies couldn't understand to why Daniel is acting like this. Does he know them? Did something happen?

"What, not happy to see you old friends Danny boy?" Tom taunted, enraging the boy deeply.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" Daniel roared.

"Daniel, what's wrong? Do you know them?" Twilight asked.

"I know them alright." Daniel growled, "These three men were the bullies back on my planet, who always enjoy my suffering."

Some of the ponies in the crowed gasped in shock.

"Bullies? I'm hurt Danny Boy. We go way back right?" Tom asked still smirking.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Daniel threatened.

"Daniel, please try to calm down." Twilight pleaded while gently grabbing his hands, "Put the sword down and relax."

As much as he didn't want to, she was right. Not only that, he was making himself look bad in front of all of his friends and the town. Daniel cooled down a bit and lowered his sword, but didn't sheath it.

"Answer my question Tom. How did you three get here?" Daniel asked, with his eyes narrowing at his bullies.

"We simply found some kind of weird portal, and winded up here." Tom answered.

Daniel narrowed his eyes forward, hoping to find a lie. However, he didn't. What he said was true.

"Okay, I'll believe what you said." He said, but didn't drop his guard.

"Glad you see it Danny Boy. Now we're all friends here." Tom said.

"Just because I believe you on one question doesn't mean I trust you three. Another thing, we're not friends." Daniel growled.

"Such a temper you have Danny boy." Chuck taunted. His eyes scanned through the room a little, until they fall upon a certain creamed pegasus…or her chest. He smiled and licked his lips at the pegasus.

Daniel trailed his eyes to the pony he was eyeing and he knew who he was looking at. He growled and pointed his sword at Chuck, making him flinch slightly.

"Don't. Even. think about it." Daniel threatened dangerously.

Twilight and her friends looked at one another, knowing things will get out of hand if this tension continues to rise.

"Look everypony, this is a party. There shouldn't be any fighting. Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves." Twilight said to the four humans.

"I totally agree. What's say to you Danny Boy?" Tom taunted.

Daniel bared his teeth dangerously, but knew this bickering won't get anything anywhere. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sheathed his blade and glared at the three humans. He turned and left the building.

Tom and Chuck chuckled and returned to the party, while Will felt bad for Daniel.

"Daniel…"

**(Daniel POV)**

I took some breaths, trying my best not to blow a fuse, after knowing that the three bullies of my life are here.

"_Why the hell must this happen to me? What did I do to deserve something like this!? WHY THE HELL DO THOSE THREE HAVE TO BE HERE!?" _ I roared in my mind.

"Daniel?"

I looked up and saw Twilight and the others, who were looking really concerned.

I bowed my head and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as the group came up to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I want to apologize that you all saw me like that."

"So those three are the bullies from your world?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. They were the ones who bully, and humiliated me back on Earth. After seeing them, I just lost it."

"We don't blame ya sugar. After what ya went through in the past, we understand." Applejack said smiling.

I looked back at my friends and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"You know we're all here for you." Spike said.

I nodded, but then I became serious. "Listen, I want to point out to you all now, you can't trust either of them."

"You sure you want us to do that?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. Neither of you don't know those three like I do. They'll do whatever it takes to get what they want." I looked at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I would advise you stay away from Chuck. I saw him giving you _the_ look."

"He actually looked at her like that!?" Rainbow asked. I nodded, making her growl, "If he ever lays one finger on her, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"If that happens, leave some for me." I said. "Twi, report to Celestia about this, and warn them about those three."

Twilight nodded.

"Be on your toes, and keep your eyes on them. If they make one false move, tell me immediately."

They all nodded and we returned back to the party. Tom and Chuck were talking to some of the towns folk, narrowing my eyes on them, making sure they don't do anything stupid.

Will on the other hand…he's just sitting at one of the tables alone. At first it was confusing me, not only that, he looked…sad. Bah, he must be faking it.

After the party ended, the town left and returned home, while the three boys left the building as well. I decided it was time for a little talk.

I quickly grabbed Tom and Chuck by their shirts and pinned them to the wall, surprising them, but they narrowed their eyes at me, while Will flinched a little.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tom asked.

"I want to let you three in on something. I'm not the same person you three assholes harassed back on Earth. I've changed and grown stronger than you three can ever imagine. I normally would love to get some payback for what you three did to me, but I won't. Many of the townsfolk think you three are friendlies, but deep down, you three are greedy, sinful bastards who only care for themselves." I scowled.

I looked up at Chuck. "I saw the way you were looking at one of my friends you perverted bastard. If you ever lay one, _even_ one finger on her, I will tear you apart. I'm warning you, stay away from her."

I looked up at Tom. "I'm gonna keep my eyes on you three carefully. If you ever hurt or harass any of the townsfolk, or any of my friends, I'll be the last thing you three will ever see." I gripped them tighter. "Got it?"

Tom grinned. "Crystal."

I huffed and dropped the two, while they rubbed their necks. I looked at Will, who flinched when I looked at him. I narrowed my eyes on him, and then left the three.

**(Will POV)**

I overheard Daniels conversation with some of those ponies back at the party. It hurt me a little, knowing that we can't be trusted, but we deserve it…I deserve it. I don't think I can be trusted ever again.

"Hmph. Asshole." Tom growled.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna look around, hoping I can pick up some ladies." Chuck said, and left the two.

"Haha, you'll never change Chuck." Tom chuckled. He looked at me and said, "I'm gonna look around as well. What trouble you get into is non of my concern." With that, he left, leaving me alone.

I sighed sadly, and left the building as well. I strolled through the town, with some of the locals smiling and waving to me. I didn't bother to wave or smile back, not with all of the depression I'm in.

"Why did I have to be such an Asshole to him? Why does my life have to be in ruins?" I asked myself. I looked up and saw I was standing near the entrance of a field of apple trees.

"Woah, I've never seen so many apples before." I said amazed and decided to look around. Each of the trees looked healthy, and each apple in them looked really red, and surprisingly shiny.

Seeing all of these apples, my stomach growled loudly. I was still starving. I didn't know if this field belongs to someone, or if someone just plants these trees out here. I couldn't take it.

I jumped to grab an apple, but missed. I tried again, but no success. After the third try, I finally managed to grab one of the apples.

"Finally…" I slowly moved the apple up to my mouth. But before i could bite into it, I heard growling, and it wasn't my stomach this time. It sounded like…a dog.

I turned and saw a brown furred dog, wearing a red collar on its neck, baring it's teeth at me, with a deep, threatening growl. I started moving back a little, but the dog approached slowly.

"Easy. Good dog." I said and then was backed into a tree.

The dog growled louder, and it was scaring me a little. I didn't know what to do at this moment.

"Winona, where are ya!?" A southern female voice called out.

The dog barked loudly, signaling the girl to come quick. I looked up and saw it was one of the pony girls Daniel spoke to outside.

"Oh…it's you." She said narrowing her eyes at me. Her eyes traced down to my hand with the apple and she scowled, "What in tarnation are ya doing stealin mah apples!?"

"Wait wait wait wait! I didn't know this orchard belonged to you! I swear!" I shouted quickly.

Her eyes narrowed farther, making me sweat a little, until she relaxed a little.

"Fine, but wut are ya doin here on mah farm, and why do ya have one of mah apples in yer hand?"

"Well…I didn't know this field of apples belonged to you. Also…I was hungry. I haven't eaten anything fresh in weeks." I said, surprising her. "I'm sorry for trespassing into your property. Here, this is yours." I handed her the apple, and she was still surprised.

"I won't do this again, I promise. I'll just get out of your hair." I turned and was leaving the fields. I was glad I didn't get into trouble, but it was a close call.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned around, with the orange pony walking up to me with the dog on her side.

"Look, ah'm sorry for the way I threatened ya, ah just don't take kindly ta strangers who steal from mah farm…especially ta bullies who hurt mah friends."

I cringed when she said bullies. Knowing that, Daniel must have told her about us.

"So…Daniel told you about me and the others, huh?"

She nodded.

"After the bullshit he put up with me, he deserves to be angry with me, especially not trust me. I don't deserved to be trusted, not after the horrible stuff I did in the past. If I can turn back time to fix my errors, I would but I know that's not possible."

She leaned closer to me, making me confused, and a little uncomfortable. After around a minute, she pulled back, and surprised me by smiling a little.

"Ah guess ah misjudged ya partner. Ya don't seem that bad, not after the honesty ya showed me."

"Huh?"

"Well, ya don't know, but ah can tell if somepony is lying or being honest." She said.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yup. Also, ah believe we shud reintroduce ourselves. Ah'm Applejack." She greeted with her hand out.

I slowly rose my hand and gently grasp hers, and she gave mine a firm shake.

"Will, Will Anchor." I greeted. "Again, I'm…sorry."

She laughed a little, "Aww, don't sweat it sugarcube. Here." She surprised me by tossing me the apple I picked.

"R-really?"

"All yours." She nodded.

I looked back down at the apple, but then slowly brought it to my mouth, and taking a small bite. Hunger taking over again, I scoffed down the apple, stem, core, everything.

Applejack and her dog just looked at me in a little shock.

After swallowing, I sighed in content, having to be a little satisfied with the apple.

"Thanks Applejack. You and your people really know how to grow amazing apples." I thanked smiling.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah'm glad ya liked it. If ya want, mah family and ah are about to have some lunch. Yer more than welcome ta join us."

"Uh, I, well, umm…" Offering me to join lunch with her and her family? This never happened to me before.

"Come on sugarcube, they're not gonna bite. We apple ponies are one of the friendliest ponies in town."

I looked into her emerald eyes for the moment, until I smiled.

"I would love to join you and your family."

()

"Whew, that was the best meal I've ever had in so long." I said wiping my lips with a napkin.

"Glad ya enjoyed it partner." The little filly beside me named Applebloom said smiling.

"Thank you very much for the lunch Miss Granny Smith." I thanked bowing my head.

"Awww, it was nothin, young whippersnapper. Like ah said, ya'll can call me Granny Smith." The elder pony mare said smiling weakly.

After helping them clean up, I exited the house.

"Thank you again for having me over." I thanked smiling.

"It was nothin sugarcube." Applejack said smiling.

"It was nice havin ya here Will." Applebloom said with her toothy smile.

"Yer more than welcome ta visit anytime whippersnapper." Granny Smith said.

"Thank you. I'll see you all later." I waved goodbye to the apple family and left. _"All my life, I've never been treated with that much kindness. Maybe, If I can gain all of the ponies trust, maybe Daniel will probably give me another chance."_

**(3rd Person POV)**

Little did he know, a shadow was stalking him in the trees.

"What the hell is he planning?" Daniel asked himself. "Hmm…"

Daniel crossed his fingers and summoned two shadow Clones.

"Keep your eyes on Tom and Chuck. I'm gonna keep my eye on this one." Daniel ordered.

The clones nodded and vanished. Daniel turned back to Will, who was walking down the dirt path, with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm gonna put you in your place if you hurt one of my friends." Daniel jumped through the shadows, following the human.

**(Will POV)**

After having lunch with the apple family, I felt a whole lot better. I'll tell you, they definitely know how to cook up a good meal. In fact, that was the best meal I've ever had in my life.

I walked through the dirt path and found myself staring at the same small valley when me and the boys came here. I wasn't able to get enough sight seeing, but since I was on my own now, I decided to take this opportunity.

I walked through the small valley, with the warm wind blowing through the grass and flowers. I felt at peace, lie I was disconnected from the problems of my life. It felt like…I was in…heaven.

I kneeled down and looked at the flowers. They looked really beautiful. I didn't know what kind of flowers these were. They looked like tulips, but they're bright yellow and huge, like daisy's.

I suddenly heard the sound of chirping, and I looked up to see a small bird nest, with blue birds. Inside of the nest were a couple of baby birds and their mother feeding them. I've seen pics of birds before, but seeing one up so close was different, and they looked more amazing in person.

One of the young ones looked over to my side and surprised me. the baby bird then chirped happily at me, getting the attention of the mother. The mother bird hopped over a little to get closer to me. At first, I was already in awe, seeing that this bird wasn't flying away from me at all.

The mother bird chirped happily and shocked me more, flying to me and perching herself on my shoulder. No words can describe this feeling I have in my heart right now. It felt…wonderful.

The bird chirped again and came closer to my face, then it nuzzled me. Seeing that this bird seems to like me, I carefully brought a finger up and gently stroked her head, which she seems to like, since she chirped again.

the warmth growing in my heart made feel more happier than ever. I truly love this world. Even though its still suspicious to why we were brought here, I believe this part of a blessing, to receive another chance.

The mother bird moved back and flew back to her nest and gently laid on top of her young, keeping them warm while she slept. Seeing this, I believe this was my time to get going. I slowly moved away and left the nest. So many surprises, and yet in such a short time. I believe living here will be great.

I started walking back to town, where some of the locals waved to me. I smiled a little and waved back to them. Apparently, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into someone…again.

I looked and saw it was one of the other ponies Daniel spoke to. She was white and had curly purple hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and glared at me a little. "Fine." She looked down and saw her dress covered in dirt a little. "AH! My beautiful dress!"

"_Oh fuck, she's one of those people."_ I thought.

"How dare you! This dress took me a long time to make!" She snapped.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Have you not have any respect for a lady!?" She cuts me off still upset.

"_You're nothing but trash! I deserve more from you!"_

No…no not that please!

"Please I-"

"This dress will take me a long time to clean!"

"_Respect me! I am a lady! I get whatever I want!"_

Please…Stop!

"Stop..stop.." I clanged to my head, trying to stop the horrible memories running through my mind.

"You need to watch where you're going! A lady like myself doesn't deserve to get bumped into somepony like you!"

"_You are my servant! You are my toy! I can do whatever I want with you!"_

"Stop please!" I pleaded, but failed on deaf ears.

"Because of you, my dress is-"

"STOP IT!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

She jerked back by my sudden raise in my voice. Many of the townsfolk heard my screaming and looked at my direction.

For the longest of times…I felt something leaking down my face.

…they were tears…I was crying.

"Stop…no more…make it stop…please…" I whimpered by the memories.

The pony was looking at me with shock, probably not knowing I would break out like that.

"Darling…are you okay?" She asked gently placing her hand on my shoulder.

I snapped my head up and all I saw…was _her_, staring at me with her evil grin.

"_Down on the floor my pet."_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and ran off.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Daniel, who was hiding in the ally, witnessed everything from the commotion between Will and Rarity. Needless to say, he never expected Will to break down like that. Not to mention…he looked frightened.

"What is going on? I've never seen this side of Will before?" Daniel pondered. "There's something going on with him, and I'm gonna find out." Daniel ran off to the direction to Will fled, leaving the scene.

()

Will continued running as fast as his legs can carry him. All of his life, he never screamed or has been that frightened before. That white pony he met, reminded him so much of _her._ He continued running for the past few minutes, until he ran out of breath. He collapsed, trying to regain air into his lungs.

"_Why…why of all times did all of that had to be brought up?"_ Will thought as he still felt tears fall. His fists clenched into the dirt, while his head faced the floor.

He managed to pick himself up and wipe the tears from his eyes.

He looked to see he was near a pond, that sparkled a little under the sunlight. Will sighed and sat near the edge. He picked up a few pebbles and threw them into the lake, one at a time.

At the far edge of the lake, Fluttershy was feeding some of the aquatic animals, giving turtles, frogs and a couple of geese food pellets. She tossed a pellet to a geese and caught it in its mouth, swallowing it whole. The goose gave the timid pegasus a grateful honk.

Fluttershy giggled. "You're quite welcome mrs. Goose."

One of the frogs hopped to her and croaked, getting her attention.

"What's wrong mr. frog?"

The frog croaked again and waved its arm at the opposite direction away from her.

The timid pegasus looked at the direction where the frog was pointing and was surprised to see one of the new humans at the edge of the lake. What surprised her more, is that he was alone, with a sad look on his face. His eyes were a little bloodshot red, probably from crying.

Fluttershy didn't know what to do in this situation. She felt bad that this human felt sad, but at the same time, she felt like to just leave him alone.

"_You can't trust either of them. Those three are dangerous."_

The info Daniel gave her is what made her hesitate. After hearing a lot about these three, and mentioning they were bullies back on Earth, she didn't want to get hurt. through her life, she too was the victim of bullying when she lived in cloudsdale. She never wanted to go through that again.

Still though…the sight of the young man, she wanted to help, but…how can she? She felt something poke her leg and saw some of her animal friends looking kind of concern for her.

"Oh, I'm okay. I…I just don't know what to do. Daniel told me about those three and how dangerous they are. But…there's something different about this one. He looks…hurt." She explained to her animals.

They began to tell her to at least talk to him and know why he's being sad.

"You think that's a good idea?" She asked.

they all nodded and smiled for her.

Fluttershy smiled as well. "O-okay. I'll try." She took a breath and started to approach Will.

Hiding in the trees, Daniel saw his timid marefriend approaching Will.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?" He asked himself. He was about to jump out and stop her, but Kasai stopped him.

"_**Wait Daniel. Let her speak to him."**_

"_Are you insane!?"_

"_**Trust me. Let her talk to him. If anything goes wrong in one sec, don't hold back, but for now, just watch and listen."**_

Daniel growled a little, but he calmed and decided to trust in the dragon's words. He leaned in and watched.

Will threw the last pebble in the pond, watching the water ripple by the impact of the pebble falling into the water. He sighed sadly and lowered his head.

"Umm…e-excuse me."

He raised his head and looked to the source of the voice. He saw it was one of the ponies Daniel spoke to. She was a pegasus, the one Chuck was eyeing.

"A-are you okay?"

Will closed his eyes and looked away. "Why do you care?" He asked with sadness dripping from his words.

"I…j-just want to help is all." She answered sitting next to him.

"Why would you want to help me? I'm nothing but an asshole, who has a fucked up life, and has nothing left."

He then felt a soft hand resting upon his. He looked up and saw the pegasus still looking concern for him.

"Why are you still here? Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked as he felt tears forming slowly.

"Because I want to help you. I can't bear to seeing somepony sad or crying. I always want to help somepony out in need, no matter who they are."

Will gasped a little by the speech she said.

"_I'll always help someone out, no matter who they are."_

Will slowly looked up at the pegasus again, with her light blue eyes shining a little. Inside of them, were signs of hope, and comfort. Unable to resist the signs, he sighed and looked back at the lake.

"…okay…I'll talk, but this is gonna be a long story."

Fluttershy nodded and scooted a little closer to him. Daniel in the trees leaned closer to hear what he was gonna say. In fact, he was interested in to what his story was. Upon this, he will know now why he became a bully in the first place.

**(Play Ventus's Theme from KH: Birth by sleep)**

"I was always a bully back when I was a kid. I always picked on so many who are weaker than me, or those who hated my guts. I started bullying when I was in elementary school, and moved into college. During my college year, Daniel was my main target."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"…because…because…because I was jealous of him."

That answer caught Fluttershy and Daniel by surprise.

"_Will…was jealous of me…for what though?"_ Daniel thought.

"Jealous…of what?" Fluttershy asked again.

"…I was jealous…because he had a family that loved him." He answered again.

THAT threw the two off completely, especially Daniel.

"What/what?" the two asked in unison.

Will nodded and looked at the water moving in the lake. "I heard a lot about his family. His mother, who always loved him when he was a boy, and his grandfather, who always stood by his side, like a father would."

"I…I never had any of that. My parents were people that never wanted a kid. However, they made a mistake the night they had sex together. My father forgot to protect my mother, and a few weeks later, she was pregnant with me. A few months after she found out, I was born."

Will took a breath before he continued. "After I was born, my parents had many babysitters watch over me and so forth for the past few years until I was five. They never gave me any love or support. They never gave me the money to enroll in school, but thanks to some of my parents friends, they helped me with that problem. However, during my years in school, I was bullied. They always picked on me, telling me I was a nobody, a freak, a loser."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing from this boy. Upon this, she knew he was different from those two.

In the trees, Daniel was trying hard to process this new information.

"Will…is all of this…true?" He asked himself quietly.

"I always came home with bruises and cuts and my parents don't do jack shit about it. I was forced to only fend for myself, and I was always an outsider. I never had any friends during my school years. I was always shy, and scared, due to he bullying from many of the kids. However, one day, all of that changed. When I was ten years old, I was being bullied by a pack of kids, beating me senselessly. However, one kid saw what was happening and stopped them and made them leave."

"I was grateful he did that, but I was scared of him. However, he smiled and helped me up. He would take me to the nurse and get me healed. All my life, I never been treated to that much kindness in my life. A few days later, the two of us became close friends. The boy was named Alex Zone. He and I created a friendship that was so strong, and was unbreakable." Will looked up at the sky and smiled a little. "We did so much together, and we were tight."

Will then frowned. "However, that friendship only lasted for a short time. One day, Alex told me that he was moving, and was never coming back. i pleaded him not to go, but he told me he had to. Before he left, he gave me his most prized possession." Will dug into his shirt and pulled out a necklace hanging from his neck. It was a silver chained necklace, with a blue crystal orb hanging. "He gave me this, before he left. He told me as long as I hold onto this, he'll be by my side. He then got into the car and left. That was the last I've ever seen him."

Fluttershy was in tears after hearing that. losing the only friend he had? How heart breaking.

"After Alex left my life, the bullying grew back up again, and soon, they had me pinned and took my necklace. They planned on smashing it, but from that, I fought back. Soon after, I became a bully."

Will sighed again, having to explain half of his story, but knew there was more to go. "I continued to be a bully for a long time, taking things from people and threatening others. When I hit middle school, my life changed again. I…fell in love with this girl. She helped me become someone better, and I was happy for it."

Upon stopping, Will's face darkened. "However, she changed. Her friends and her family got her so many expensive jewelry, and then she became power hungry. She wanted more. more money, more jewels, and she always get's what she wants. I tried everything in my power to help her, but she pushed me away. She always treated me like a servant, and treated me like a piece of dirt. She always expects me to treat her with respect, and forces me to treat her like a proper lady."

Will tightened his grip around his knees, telling him one of the lowest moments he ever faced in his life. "One day, things turned for the worst. She wanted me to be used…as a…toy for her needs."

Fluttershy and Daniel both gasped in shock, but it only went deeper while he continued.

"I knew she wanted me to have sex with her. I knew what sex was, since we studied about it in school. I didn't want to have sex with her though. i only do when I fell in love with the women I loved. She was the person I loved, but I didn't love her anymore when she became that…monster. refusing her demand, she got angry. She then pinned me to the ground, and…she started…ripping my clothes off…planning on…" Will's words died as he chocked on his own breath.

Fluttershy felt so bad for will, knowing what horrible pain he had to endure.

Daniel however…was both shocked and saddened.

"_Will was…raped as well…oh my god."_

"She was about to penetrate me, but I managed to get her off of me, and I screamed for help. The neighbors across from us heard my pleading screams and called the cops. After I told them what happened, they arrested her and sent her to juvie. That was the last time I ever been in a relationship." Will said, as he felt a lone tear fall from his face.

"_So that's why he freaked out back at town. He was afraid of Rarity, because of his ex. That bitch."_ Daniel growled in his mind. How can she do that to him? He was just a kid for god's sake.

"Ever since then, I can no longer trust anyone anymore. I could only trust myself, and myself alone. After what happened, the news spread through my school, and many kids made fun of me for being raped. Soon after, I became a bully again, and I threatened and scared many students who dared defied me."

"The bullying continued up to High school, and that's when I met Tom and Chuck. They saw my skills in my bullying and they wanted to recruit me to be part of them. I refused at first, but after talking to them a little bit, and knowing they can be trusted, I joined them. However though, my time with those two has lead my lief to the worst. Tom enjoyed the suffering of others, beating them to their limits, and Chuck, enjoying picking up girls and fucking their brains out."

Daniel became disgusted by the other two boys. Having to enjoy the suffering of others and fucking any woman they want. Sickening.

"One day, another horror awaited me. Tom and Chuck decided to steal from a gang near the edge of town. I refused at first, until Tom called me a wuss. We started the plan, and it went downhill quickly. The gang members knew we were gonna steal from them and they attacked us. Tom and Chuck ran off, leaving me behind in the dust. The leader took out a knife and…he started stabbing me."

Daniel and Fluttershy gasped again. Daniel couldn't believe everything he's hearing. Will's life was as bad as his. he couldn't believe this feeling he has in his heart. The bully that he hates to his guts…he felt so sorry for him, and he never wanted something like that ever happening to him.

"They torchered me, and stabbed me again and again, while they enjoyed my painful screams. the leader brought the bloody knife up to my face, ready to finish me off, but then a group of cops saw the scene and they put them all down. They brought me to the hospital to get healed, and I was a little grateful for their help. They called my parents and they came to pick me up. When they brought me home, I thought they would have a change of heart, and pay attention to me, but they didn't.

Will chocked on his breath again. "They…started beating me and yelling at me, and they said I was a parasite to them."

Fluttershy had her hands over her mouth, while never ending pools of tears flowed from her light blue eyes. She felt so sorry for him, having to put up with everything that happened to him.

"A few months later, I was enrolled in College. Then I met Daniel. When I heard about his family, I was angry and jealous. How can he have such a loving family…while I had nothing but pain and misery? After that, he was my main target to bully. Tom and Chuck saw this as well, and they decided to bully him as well."

"A few months ago, we saw Daniel on the beach alone, and Tom decided to have a little fun by beating the crap out of him. While Tom beat him and I held him in place, Chuck saw his sword and had Tom examine it. He knew the blade would be worth a fortune, so he decided to take it. Daniel however, didn't give up. he freed himself from my grasp, and grabbed his sword and fled. We ran after him and cornered him to a cliff."

"Daniel threatened us to back off, and I was about to run, but then Tom pulled out a pistol, which is a weapon back on our planet, and aimed at Daniel. I tried to stop him, but he threatened me. He shot Daniel and the two started wrestling for the blade. Tom lost his grip and Daniel fell into the water. that very night, we were arrested, and sent to prison for our crimes for his death."

Another lone tears fell from him. "I was so scared to have to through prison. It was terrifying. Many of the prisoners wanted to kill me, attack me…and some wanted to use me…as a toy."

Daniel bared his teeth and clenched his fists in sadness and anger. He felt very bad for Will now. He never deserved that life he had.

"Then, a voice called to us and a portal appeared. We jumped through and left earth, and…well, you know the rest." Will finished up his story.

He looked up at the timid pegasus who was still in tears. He frowned and looked away.

"Now you know everything about me, and my past." He said, trying his best to not cry.

Out of the bloom, he felt a warm, soft body collide with him and hugged him tightly. He looked down and saw Fluttershy hugging him while her tears still fell.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry t-that you had t-to go through all of t-that." She sobbed in his chest.

Will was so shocked that this girl…this pony…was hugging him and crying…crying for him.

Will chocked on his breath again. "W…why are sorry for me?"

"Nopony deserves to go through all of that horrible stuff, especially somepony that's a child." She said while her tears flowed. She looked up at him and frowned. "I'm so sorry for not trusting you, and I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain in your past. If you ever need to talk to anypony, you're more than welcome to talk to us."

Will gasped in shock. Was..she being serious?

"You..really mean that?" He asked with his voice betraying him.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Of course. We're your friends. We'll anything to help you smile again."

By the word 'friends', Will eyes were bursting in tears. Not thinking, he pulled her into a deep embrace and sobbed loudly.

Fluttershy returned the hug and slowly rubbed his back.

"Shhh…it's okay…it's okay." She cooed while nuzzling his neck.

In the trees, Daniel too, was crying. He never seen Will like this before. He knew now, Will had a change of heart.

"_All this time…you just a family and friends to love and care for you. Oh Will…I'm so sorry."_ He thought as he placed his hand over his eyes.

The three were silent for the moment, around ten minutes or so. Will finally calmed himself and slowly broke the embrace. He looked into Fluttershy's eyes and smiled. he thought he lost that happy smile long ago, but now, he found it again.

"Thank you. You're the first person who's ever understood me." He thanked while wiping the last of his tears.

Fluttershy smiled. "I guess we were wrong about you. I know now, I know we can trust you."

Will frowned a little. "I don't know if Daniel can ever forgive me, not after what I put him through."

Daniel smiled and decided it was time to come out.

"I already have."

The two jumped when Daniel jumped out of his hiding place. He walked forward to the two, while Will was a little frightened.

"Daniel?"

Daniel frowned at the young boy. "Will…no words can describe how sorry I am that you had to endure such pain in the past. If i knew about this sooner, I would have tried everything in my power to help you."

"No." Will stood up. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so jealous of you that you had a family to love you, and I didn't. If i had the power to go back in time to fix all of this, I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Daniel smiled. "Everything that has happened in the past is now behind us Will'."

Will looked up in shock and then Daniel held his hand out.

"What do you say Will? Would you like to put everything behind us and start over…as friends?"

Pure joy and happiness blossomed in Will's heart, happy to hear the offer Daniel committed. Instead of a handshake, Will hugged him deeply, while Tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Yes…I would love to be your friend." He whimpered in happiness.

Daniel smiled and returned the hug, while Fluttershy smiled. Everything that was between the two was now water under the bridge. Will's life, start a new.

"You know," Daniel broke the hug. "We need to tell the others about this."

"Oh, right." Will said.

"Don't worry. everything will work out.

()

Later on that day, Daniel and Fluttershy brought all of their friends together. At first they were confused and upset to why they brought Will, but after Daniel told them Will has something to say, they calmed and allowed him to speak. Will told them his story again, how he lost his only friends, getting raped by a snobby rich girl, being bullied and having to cope with bullying, Twilight and the others were shocked and saddened to know why Will was a bully to Daniel.

"I can't believe you went through all of that." Twilight said wiping her tears.

"Damn, I've heard about a rough past, but that's just insane." Rainbow said.

"I want to put out right now, I wish that you all treat Will with the proper friendship and care he deserves. I'm going to give him a second chance, and I hope you all do too.

"Aw shucks, after having him over at the farm, ah know frum that moment, he's different frum those other two." Applejack said smiling.

"I agree. I wish to give him my friendship as well." Twilight said smiling.

Will was suddenly brought into a tight hug by Pinkie. "I'm gonna throw you a 'Welcome to being our new friend and hope you get better Party!"

"Huh? But you already threw one not a long time ago." Will said as Pinkie let go of him.

"That's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Rainbow said. "Also, I wish to be your friend too. You seem like an awesome guy."

"I also tribute my friendship to Will." Fluttershy said smiling.

Rarity was the last one out. She still felt bad after what she did to him. She knew now the harshness of her tone and the way she spoke to him was wrong, especially after he told them he was treated like dirt from somepony who was like her, except ten times worse.

"Rarity?" Daniel asked.

The white pony sighed sadly and approached Will. "I…I want o apologize about my behavior darling. It was unclothed of me to snap at you like that. And I'm sorry you had to put up somepony like in you life. I hope you can forgive me."

Will smiled and embraced her, shocking her.

"Water under the bridge if I say. I forgive you." He said smiling.

Rarity smiled and hugged the human back. Everypony in the room smiled.

"With everything behind us, it;s time we all start over, and I believe introductory is in order." I said.

They all nodded.

"I'm Twilight, if you remember."

"Applejack."

"I'M PINKIE PIE!"

"Names Rainbow Dash."

"Rarity."

"And Fluttershy."

Will smiled. "I'm Will Anchor. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie shrieked and hugged Will, with everypony joining.

"Get used to these hugs bro. You're gonna get a lot of these in the future." Daniel said.

Will chuckled. "It's all cool. I'm defiantly happy with it."

"_Finally…I have friends. Daniel…thank you."_ Will thought as a tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

**Daaaaaawwwwwwwwwww, the feels. Will finally has real friends, and his new life starts over a new. What new adventure lies for him? What new tricks will be revealed? What will Tom and Chuck think about Will being friends with Daniel and the ponies? Find out on another heart filled chapter of EHS.**

**See you all later in the next update! ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Before we begin, I want to thank you all once again for helping me make it this far. Your ideas and support made all of this possible. EHS has reached up to over 100,000 views. I can't believe I made it that far. you all rock. Thank you so much. ^^**

**I will warn you all this chapter will be dark again, but not like the last time I did something dark, but this chapter will still be dark and saddening. **

**Anyway, thank you all again and enjoy the next chapter of EHS.**

**()**

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

**()**

**Chapter 39: Your Inner Demon**

After the last few hours, things have gone smooth for me and my new friends. I just couldn't believe they all gave me a chance, not to mention the fact that Daniel, my once enemy I bullied has given me a second chance as well. I can tell that my new life in this peaceful world known as Equestria starts new and fresh. That portal that sent us here was a blessing for me.

I walked through the town, with a smile upon my face. Many of the locals gave me greeting and waves, and I smiled and waved back. I didn't know what Tom and Chuck were doing, and I don't care. All that I cared for the moment, was feeling the swelling happiness in my heart.

I walked out if the town, and then I saw Daniel training, throwing punches in the air and kicks in the fields I was in from before. The little colt and Twilight were watching him from a distance. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked over to the two.

"Hey Twilight." I greeted, getting the attention of the two.

"Hey Will. How you doing?" She asked me smiling.

"Doing really well." I looked down at the little colt next to her. "Hey kiddo, you doing okay?"

He smiled a little and nodded.

"Hey, I want to apologize from before at the party." I said kneeling to his height. I held my fist out to him. "So what do you say kiddo, we cool?"

His smile widened and he fist bumped me back. "Yeah. We cool."

I chuckled and ruffled his mane a little.

"So, what are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're just watching Daniel with his training." Twilight answered.

"Does he always train a lot?"

"Pretty much, but he does stay on track when it comes to staying strong."

I sat down and watched Daniel with his training. He threw many fast punches and kicks in the air, and I could have sworn I saw a few gusts of wind through his moves. He quickly unsheathed his sword, giving it a good twirl and slashed it threw the air at amazing speed.

I was completely amazed with his skills in the way of the sword. I never thought he can this good with it. I'm just grateful he didn't plan on using his sword against any of us, otherwise he would have chopped me into little pieces.

"Wow, he's amazing." I said in awe.

Twilight giggled. "That's nothing compared to what he can really do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're about to find out now." The kid answered.

I looked back at Daniel and what he did next just blew my mind.

He crossed his fingers and shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Three clones of himself appeared in front of him and had their swords ready, but he didn't stop there. He clasped his hands together and shouted again, **"Fire Jutsu Release!"**

At that, my eyes widened and my mouth hanged from my head. His body was covered in flames and his hair was red and the streaks were now white. What caught me was the wings that were on his back, which were raven and had red tips on the end.

"What the…how the…when did…" No words can describe to what I was seeing.

Twilight and the kid chuckled. "I had the feeling your face would be like that."

"What is this?" I asked still awestruck.

"Daniel has special powers, such as controlling the seven elements. He can also fly and use magic, just like we can." Twilight explained.

I was just completely blown by that. So those wings on his back are real!? He can also control the powers of the elements!? Jesus, I'm so fucking lucky I'm his friend now. If not, he would have destroyed me. Knowing all of this, Daniel has really grown a lot. He's really not the same person I knew a long time ago.

Daniel charged at his clones with his sword in his hands. The clones also charged and started swinging their blades at him, but like a real pro, he actually dodged and blocked the attacks. One of the clones did a quick sweep kick, knocking him to the ground.

One of the clones jumped in the air, was bringing his fist down for a powerful punch. Daniel didn't have time to avoid the attack and blocked it with his arms. As the punch made contact, a huge explosion occurred, covering him and the clones in a puff of smoke.

The smoke suddenly cleared and Daniel started swinging his sword at the clones, while they tried desperately to block and dodge the attacks.

One of the clones stepped back and did some weird signs with his hands and then shouted, **"Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"** the clone thrusted his hand into his chest, and a burst of water forced him off of his feet and made him literally go flying. Daniel quickly recovered and he was flying in the air, about three feet off the ground.

He too did some signs with his hands and shouted, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"** Fire merged around him and a large flame Dragon was behind him, and with a mighty roar, it exploded and streams of fire shot forward to the clones and each one was destroyed, only leaving one moving at high speeds.

The clone got close to Daniel and did hand signs and shouted, **"Lightning Style: Chidori!"** The clones hand was covered in lightning and he thrusted his hand forward.

Daniels right hand was held out from behind and a blue sphere was created, spinning at high speeds. The sphere was then covered in flames and it was bright pink. He thrusted the fire sphere out and shouted, **"Fire Style: Great Flame Rasengan!"**

the two attacks collided and wind and unbelievable power was blowing everywhere. The tow attacks continue to push against each other, until Daniel and his clone were covered in a burst of light. I covered my eyes from the intense light.

After the light slowly dimmed, I opened them and saw the result of the battle. There were a few craters around, which were small, nothing major. Daniel was standing in the center of the valley, panting heavily, while the fire around him calmed and he returned to his normal form.

I was completely blown to what I just witnessed. Daniel truly has grown up the last time I saw him. Man, if he got this strong from the past few months, Tom and Chuck don't stand a chance against him now.

Daniel sighed and wiped his head, getting any sweat off his face. He looked up at us and smiled. He ran to us and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi Daniel." Twilight greeted.

He then looked at me. "So, you saw me training right?" He asked.

I slowly nodded, still completely blown by what I just witnessed.

He laughed, "You glad I didn't pulverized you or the other two with my power?"

"Yeah. If you did, I would be a mess right about now." I said.

"Speaking of the other two," He snapped his fingers and two clones appeared behind him. He turned to them and asked, "Any news on Tom and Chuck?"

"Far from what we know, they're actually doing fine." Clone one answered.

"However though, Chuck is trying his best to hit on some of the mares." The other clone said.

"And?"

The clone laughed, "He's only receiving slaps to the face."

Daniel laughed. "Serves him right."

One of the clones yawned. "Hey boss, mind if we disengage? We've been following them for a while now, and our chakra level is low."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. My chakra is low as well. Take five for a while."

The clones sighed in relief and they vanished into the smoke around them.

"Hey Daniel," Daniel looked at me and I asked, "What's this Chakra you speak of?"

"Oh. I forgot you're still new to this stuff. Well, chakra is inner energy of us all. It's basically energy that flows within our bodies, and souls. Chakra can also modify itself into what I call, elemental Chakra. There are seven of them in total. Fire, Earth, Water, Mental which is using Psychic abilities, Lightning, Wind, and the mixture of Light and Darkness." Daniel explained.

"Wow." I said in awe. "Howe many of the elements do you control, just water, fire and lightning?"

"Actually, all of them, except for light of course." He answered.

"All of the elements!?" I asked shocked again. "Man bro, I can't believe you can do all of that."

"I still have a long way to go before I can reach my full potential. There's a lot of mysteries and unknown power just waiting to be discovered." He then looked at the kid next to Twilight. "Okay Pip, I allowed you to watch my training, now its time for you to get to school."

"Awwww, do I have to?" He asked pouting a little, making the three of us chuckle.

"Yes you do little bro. I'll tell you what, after school, I'll take you to the park for an hour."

"Really!? Okay!" He chirped happily.

"That's my little bro. Now, run along and get your stuff."

"Okay. Bye!" He ran off in the distance.

"He really has a liking to you Daniel." I said smiling.

"He does. Ever since I came to Equestria, he's been hanging around me ever since I saved him for the timberwolves."

"Timberwolves?" I've never heard of a creature like that before.

"It's basically a wolf, made entirely out of wood and twigs." He answered.

"Really? But…that doesn't make any sense. How can something alive be created by just wood?"

"You would be surprised by the amount crazy shit that happens in this world, but hat's what makes it exciting."

"What about that purple lizard kid. What is he?"

"Spikes a dragon Will."

"WHAT!? But…I thought he was an overgrown lizard!" I exclaimed shocked that dragons existed in this world.

"That's what I thought when I first met him. But, I was wrong. Besides, he's really cool to hang with."

"I can't believe I got transported to a fantasy world, that's supposed to be fictional." I said in disbelief.

Daniel and Twilight chuckled.

"You'll get used to it Will. It took me a while to adjust to it."

"Anyway," Twilight said getting our attention. "Now that you're done with your training on your own power and skills, we need to get back to the library so we can continue with your learning in magic."

"Magic?" i asked.

"Besides using elemental abilities and flying, I can also use magic as well." Daniel answered waving his hand, letting off a white aura.

"Dude," I said shocked again, "how many fucking abilities do you not wield?"

Daniel laughed. "Not to sure."

We all walked together back to the library talking. As we did…something in my gut was telling me…something is about to happen soon.

**(Three hours later)**

I was at the library with Daniel and Twilight. I decided to sit back and let them work. Interrupting them would be abad idea, considering they're using magic and other weird powers. I'm not really familiar with magic, but I know if I get hit by it, bad thing will happen.

Daniel was working with levitation, raising the books and so on. He was struggling a little, but he was actually doing well. As soon as he was able to carry two books, they continued levitating with more. Through a few short minutes, they would study about magic.

As they did, I realized Twilight was close to Daniel…a little to close. Could it be that…Daniel is dating her? Well, if he is, I don't see any problem with it. She does resemble a few similarities like a real female human, except she's part pony of course.

After Daniel placed his pencil down, he sighed.

"We can't stop now Daniel, we have a little bit more to work on." Twilight said placing her glasses on, which I have to admit, makes her look pretty hot.

"Sigh, can I at least take a short break? My brain is killing me." he groaned rubbing his head.

"In a while."

He then looked up at the clock and saw it was three twenty.

"Crud. I gotta pick up Pipsqueak." he said getting up, but was stopped by a lavender aura.

"Not so fast Daniel. You're still not done." Twilight said with her horn glowing.

"Come on Twi, I promised Pip I would take him to the park after he was done with school." Daniel said.

"You can take him after you're done studying."

"But who's gonna pick him up?" He asked.

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

Twilight and Daniel looked at me with surprise.

"You will?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." I answered smiling. "I got nothing else to do right now. Besides, I think it would be a good idea to get more acquainted with the little guy."

Twilight smiled. "That's a great idea. Will will pick up Pipsqueak."

Daniel was still looking a little solemn with the idea, which made me frown a little.

"Something wrong Daniel?" I asked by his face of sadness.

"Sigh, no it's nothing. Listen, can you do me a huge favor. Take Pip to the park for a little bit and wait for me there. I'll try to get my studies done as soon as I can."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." I turned to the door, but was stopped by Daniel.

"One more thing," I turned again and looked at him. "Tom and Chuck are still out there. I don't know what next move they'll play, but please, keep Pipsqueak safe."

I smiled and nodded again. "Don't worry. he's in good hands. Promise." I opened the door and left the library. As I walked through the town, I saw some of the locals smiling and waving at me again. Man, they really know how to make others feel welcome and happy.

I continue down the dirt path, until I heard a school bell ring. I looked in the distance and saw many little colts and fillies running out of the school. through the crowd, I saw Pip talking to a few fillies, a little older than he was. After that, they said goodbye and wen their separate ways.

"Pipsqueak!" I called out.

That got his attention and saw me walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Will." he greeted smiling.

"Hey little bud. How was school?" I asked smiling.

"It was good. Where's Daniel?"

"He's still at the Library, continuing with his studies. He and Twilight sent me to come get you." I answered.

"So…he's not gonna take me to the park?" He asked now growing sad.

"Of course not little guy. He told me he'll take you like promised, for now, it's just you and me. It would also be a good idea for the two of us to get to know each other better." I said smiling.

his sad look was replaced with a smile of his own. "I would really like that."

"That's the spirit little bud." I said smiling. "Come on, let's go to the park."

"Okay."

the two of us left the school grounds and headed for the park. Pipsqueak quickly ran for the swings and got on one of them.

"Hey Will, can you push me please?" He asked.

I smiled and chuckled. "I don't see why not?" I went behind him and gave him a small push, making him giggled. I continued pushing him a little more until he was a little higher in the air, making him laugh.

After a few more minutes on the swings, he went down the slide a few times, making me chuckle. This kid really knows how to make someone laugh.

After the course of a few minutes, Pipsqueak and I sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Daniel.

"Where do you think he might be?" He asked.

"Well, you know how grown ups are little bud. They have a lot of work to do." I answered.

"Hey Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" He asked me.

I was surprised by his question, but decided to answer him. "To be honest…no, I don't miss them."

"What? But…but why?" He asked shocked.

"My parents never wanted me around. They always tell me I was a mistake, a joke, a piece of shi-I mean dirt."

Pipsqueak was shocked by what I said, until he frowned and hugged me.

"I'm sorry your parents never wanted you. You seem like a very special human."

My heart exploded with warmth, and happiness, while I smiled. I hugged him back and said, "You're one to always make me smile little bud."

"Awwww, isn't this sweet."

My head jolted up by that voice. I turned and saw non other than Tom and Chuck.

"Will?" Pipsqueak asked scared.

"Stay behind me." I ordered quietly.

As we got up, Pip quickly dove behind me.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just happy to see you're getting acquainted with the little midget." Tom mocked.

"Shut up." I snarled.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" He asked with a death glare.

"You heard me." I snarled again.

"I don't know what happened to you in the last couple of hours, and I don't care. You need to know your place Will. You're one of us." Tom growled.

I closed my eyes for the moment, and everything went quiet, but I snapped my eyes open and glared at the two.

"No…I'm not one of you anymore."

"What did you say!?" Tom asked now getting enraged.

"What I did in the past is now all behind me. I now have a new life here in this world. I have a second chance to make up everything I did. I'm no longer gonna be hanging with you or him." I said pointing at Chuck.

the two went silent, until Chuck asked me, "You made friends with Danny Boy didn't you?"

"…Yes…I have." I answered still not backing down.

Tom was now really enraged. His face was bright red and his teeth were grinding.

"How dare you…HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BETRAY US!" Tom screamed.

Pip yelped in fear and clenched onto my leg. I placed my hand on his head and pulled him closer to me. I was a little scare, but it was time I face against Tom once and for all.

"You never cared for me at all Tom! You left me in the dust when those thugs pinned me and were enjoying my suffering and were about to kill me! If you were my friend, you would come back for me and helped me, but you didn't! You always treated me like crap ever since I joined you guys! I know now what I did was wrong to be with you! YOU TWO HAVE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I REFUSE TO BE WITH A BUNCH OF BASTARDS WHO NEVER CARED FOR ME!"

I calmed my screaming, but I was still glaring at the two. "Daniel is right about you two. You two are nothing but greedy sinful bastards who care for no one, but yourselves."

Tom and Chuck were now furious. Tom growled deeply.

"You're nothing to me now, you back stabbing bastard." He slowly reached behind his pants and pulled out his gun.

Dammit! I forgot he had that!

"Have some led asshole."

"PIP RUN!"

_BANG_

The shot went directly into my heart and I flew off of my feet and landed on the ground. Around me, the birds in the trees flew off from the sound of the gun going off and Pipsqueak screamed loudly, ringing my ears.

Blood oozed from my wound as I struggled to get up, but the pain was to intense.

"Will get up!" Pip pleaded by my side.

"How about you shut your trap kid?" Tom growled and grabbed Pipsqueak by the hair.

"OW LET ME GO!" He screamed, trying to break out if his grasp.

"What should we do with him Tom? Chuck asked.

"We'll take him with us. This kid might be useful to us, since he is very close to Daniel." Tom answered while Pip continued to struggled out of his grasp.

Tom looked directly into my eyes and glared at me.

"You have disappointed me Will. I thought you were one of us, but you're not now." He pointed the gun at my chest again. "See you in Hell Traitor."

_BANG_

Everything around me then went white.

**(Daniel POV: Few minutes after Will Left)**

Twilight was in the kitchen making us some tea while I continued studying. This really blows. I promised Pip I would take him after school, but here I am stuck in the library, working. I still feel a little uneasy that Will is with my little brother. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I feel something bad is gonna happen soon.

Twilight returned to the living room with our tea, but realized the stressed look on my face.

"What's wrong Daniel?" She asked me placing the tea down on the table.

"Sigh, I'm just going through a lot right now. I just get this feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Pip is with Will, but I feel like I need to be there for him, not to mention the fact that Tom and Chuck are still out there." I grumbled rubbing my temples.

Twilight smiled at me and hugged me from behind my back.

"Everything will be alright. Everypony knows how dangerous the two are. If they get word about anything about the two, they would tell us immediately. Also, don't worry about Pipsqueak. He's in good hands." She whispered in my ear while rubbing the upper part of my chest.

I sighed again, trying my best to relax. Twilight moved her hands around my upper chest, and to my torso.

"Come on," Twilight whispered in my ear with a hint of lust, "Loosen up a bit."

I breathed deeply and leaned back against the couch, taking her advice. Her soft, warm hands glided ever so softly against my bare skin. I let off small moans of pleasure, enjoying this heated passion and gentleness.

"There you go.~" She whispered. She slowly snaked her hand down to my waist and pushed her fingers through my pants and my underwear. Her furry hand ever so gently massaged my already hardened manhood.

I gasped and moaned my her soft touch and I wanted more.

"Ohhhhh Twilight, that feels so good.~" I moaned out.

She smiled and kissed around the base of my neck, nipping and licking it as well while her hands continue to work on my hardened member. This passion and lust made my brain go blank and I had no control over myself. I moved my head back and kissed her deeply, making her moan in approval. Our tongues danced and massaged each other. Her warm breath and mouth felt so good.

My right hand moved up and gently squeezed her breasts. Twilight moaned in pleasure, loving the sensation of her breasts being softly squeezed by my hands.

Twilight retreated her hands and sat on top of me in the front. She leaned in and kissed me again, while I kissed her back. As our tongues danced around with one another, Twilight worked on taking my belt and pants off, while my hands worked on her buttoned shirt. The passion, the lust and love grew in our hearts as we continued to make out.

I broke the kiss between us and softly kissed and nibbled Twilgiht's neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes~ More Daniel.~" The lavender unicorn moaned.

I smiled and continued to kiss the mare I loved. My left hand continued working with the shirt, while my right hand snaked to her legs and slowly snaked up her skirt and gently-

_BANG_

A sudden loud bang made the two of us jolt up and look around.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"That sounded like…" I said, but then my eyes widened in fear. I knew that loud bang anywhere. I quickly pushed Twilight off of me and re-buckled my pants and grabbed my sword. and bursted to the door.

"Daniel, what's wrong!?" Twilight called out.

"I'm not sure, but I know somethings wrong!" I called back and ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" She called out and followed me while buttoning her shirt up.

I ran as fast as I could through the streets while many of the ponies were looking around for the source of that loud bang.

_BANG_

The bang went off again, and it was coming from the park. I picked up the pace and ran faster. Many of the birds were flying away from the source of the bang, scared out of their minds, having to never heard anything like that before in their lives.

I finally made it to he park, which was empty. I looked around for anypony, until what I saw shocked me to the core.

Will was on the ground, unconscious, and blood was pouring out of his wounds. There were two holes on his chest, and I knew there was only one weapon capable of pulling off damage like that.

"WILL!" I shouted and ran to him. I kneel down and lifted his head up. I pressed my head against his chest, hoping he wasn't dead.

…

…

…

_thump_

A heartbeat. he was still alive, but fading fast. I lowered him down and pressed my hands on his wounds, and then started concentrating my healing chakra into his wounds.

"Daniel!" I looked and saw Twilight coming up to me.

"What happened?"

"Will's hurt badly and he's about to die." I said while pouring every ounce of my healing chakra into his wounds.

Twilight gasped in shock, hearing such horror news.

"Guys!"

We turned and saw Spike and the others coming to us.

"What the hay happened here?" Rainbow asked.

"And why is there blood on the floor?" Spike asked.

"Will's ben injured. If I don't heal his wounds quickly, he'll die." I said.

The others gasped by the news, and are now concerned for the safety of Will.

After around a minute, I finally was able to close up his wounds, but the process was really hard. It took up a large portion of my chakra to heal his wounds.

After around a moment of silence, Will coughed slightly, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha…where am I?" He asked.

I sighed in relief, and smiled at him. "Welcome back bud. How you feeling?"

"Daniel?"

I smiled and nodded. He slowly tried to get up, but he lost his strength and started falling, but I caught him.

"Easy. I got you."

"Thanks." He thanked smiling.

I helped him back to his feet and the others walked on over to us.

"Are you okay Will?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I feel a little dizzy, but I think I'll be fine." He answered rubbing his head.

"Will, what happened?" I asked.

His eyes shot open and he looked scared. "Daniel, Tom and Chuck…they…they…"

"Take it easy Will, what happened?" I asked again.

"Tom and Chuck…they…they took Pipsqueak." He answered.

"WHAT!" I asked shocked, concerned and angry.

"They caught me off guard. I tried really, but…I…was too weak."

As upset as I was now, it wasn't Will's fault. I took a breath and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Will."

"But…I failed to protect Pipsqueak. I promised and I failed." He lowered his head in shame.

"I don't really know what happened since I didn't see it, but I know for certain, you did everything in your power to protect him."

Will looked up at me in surprise, but he smiled a little.

"Daniel…thank you."

My face hardened. "However, I need to know what happened."

"Princess Celestia and Luna!?"

I sharply turned and saw the two princesses themselves as they dismounted the carriers.

"What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked shocked by their sudden presence.

"We came here after we heard that sudden boom noise." She answered. She looked to my side and saw Will, looking at them in surprise. Immediately, her face hardened, and Will looked nervous.

As the two approached us, Will scooted behind me, not knowing what will happen. Guess Celestia got Twi's letter about the three, but doesn't know about Will's change in heart. Dammit.

"You must be one of the three new humans that came to my kingdom, am I right?" She asked with a soft, but stern voice.

"Y…y-yes?" He answered scared.

Her eyes narrowed at him, making him sweat a little in fear.

"Twilight sent me a letter about you and the other two, telling me on how dangerous you three are."

"Wait." The two princesses looked at me while I had my hand in front of me. "I know what Twilight said in her letter was true about those three, but Will is different from them. There's a reason to why he was bullying me for so long back on earth."

"What is the reason?" Luna asked, with her eyes still narrowed on the poor human.

"Will didn't have a loving family back then, not to mention he never had friends and was always picked on when he was young. All he wanted was a family and friends. All of us trust him now, and I know he has a change in heart. Please, give him a chance." I softly explained while I pleaded a little.

Celestia looked at Will again, who was shaking a little, until she turned her attention to Twi and the others.

"Do you all really trust this human?" She asked.

They all nodded together.

"Beyond what he did in the past, he forgives himself for what he did and wants a second chance." Twilight said.

"Everythin he told us was the truth." AJ added.

Celestia looked back at Will, until she sighed and calmed herself. She faced Will again and kneeled to his height.

"Since Daniel and my subjects trust you that much, I'll give you a chance."

Will sighed and smiled a little.

"However," His smiled faded quickly. "If you ever go behind their backs and hurt them any way, I'll be sure you never see the day of light again. Do I make myself clear?" She warned.

Will gulped loudly. "Y-y-yes your h-h-highness." He stuttered quickly and bowed to her.

Celestia sighed again and rose. "Good. You may rise now."

Will tried to get to his feet, until I helped him up.

"Now, tell us what happened." I said.

"Oh, that's right. Tom and Chuck were not happy when they found out I was now friends with you guys. I talked back to him as brave as I could, and then he got mad. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me. I told the kid to run, but then he shot me." Will explained.

"Dammit. I should have known." I growled.

"What's a pistol?" Rainbow asked.

"A pistol is another word for a gun. Guns are very powerful and dangerous weapons, created by our species. Guns come in different shapes and sizes, and have different advantages to how we use them. We created guns for many purposes. We use them to defend ourselves against danger, use them for war, or worse…we use them to kill other people to our own needs." I explained.

The mares gasped in shock by the history of these killer weapons.

"Guns use little metal tubes called bullets that fly at high speeds. Outrunning one is basically impossible and you need to wear very thick clothing to prevent a bullet grazing into your body. One shot in the chest, or in the brain, it's over." Will added.

His face hardened and tears started forming. "It's all my fault. I knew Tom had that gun, but after what happened between all of us, I forgot about it. I'm such an idiot."

I frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "I understand Will, but you can't beat yourself up with this. We all make mistakes, but we learn from them."

Will looked up at me again and nodded, wiping his tears away.

"Now, do you have any idea where they might went?" I asked.

"Tom knows if he stays in a civilized area after he uses the gun, he would bolt to a safe distance in a different area, until the crisis has calmed." Will told me.

"Hmm…the best place he would bolt is the Everfree Forest." I said.

The girls shivered at the sound of the horrid place.

"The forest sounds like the place he would go, since he and Chuck can hide in the vegetation." Will pondered.

"How are we gonna find them in the horrid place?" Rarity asked.

"I know what to do." I crossed my fingers and shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

I created a clone of myself.

"Head into the forest and Find Tom and Chuck. Don't engage them in battle. When you find where they're hiding, come find me immediately."

"You got it." He saluted and bolted down the path to the forest.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Now, we wait." I answered.

**(Clone POV)**

As I got to the forest, I quickly jumped into the trees and dashed forward. I kept praying for Pipsqueaks safety. How could I been so blind? I should have known Tom would have brought a gun with him, or something dangerous. I have to find them before they cause more trouble.

I crossed through many trees, streams and then came to a bridge. Ahead, I saw a broken down castle, which was also in ruins. I hid in the trees, and hoped that Tom and Chuck are here.

"Guess we lucked out finding this place huh?" I heard Chuck ask.

I moved quietly and hid at the top of the ceiling, and peeked over. I saw Tom sitting on the ground, polishing his gun, while Chuck was leaning against the wall.

"I guess so." Tom answered.

"_So this is where they're hiding. But…where's Pipsqueak?" _ I asked myself looking around.

"What do we do with the brat?" Chuck asked again.

"Well, he is close to Danny Boy. We'll return in the morning and bring the brat. We'll use him to get what we want, and I mean _anything_." Tom chuckled.

Chuck chuckled as well. "I can't wait. I had my eyes on some sexy mares." Chuck licked his lips.

I growled quietly, and was about to jump out and pull out my sword, but I promised my real self I would not engage them and go back to tell him where they're hiding. I breathed deeply and quietly moved back and snuck out. After I left the ruined castle, I quickly moved and ran back to Ponyville.

**(Daniel POV)**

We waited patiently for my clone to return with news. I just hope Pipsqueak is safe. He's already been taken before, and now it happened again. I wont' let anypony harm him. I lost too much to those I hold close in my family. I won't lose him as well.

"Look!"

We looked up and saw my clone running down the dirt path to us. As he stopped to gain his lost breath, I asked, "Did you find them?"

"Yes. They're hiding out in the forest, like you predicted. They're bunking down in an old ruined castle, just across an old rope bridge." My clone explained.

"If what you say is true, them they must be at the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters." Twilight said.

"What's that place?" I asked.

"It was a castle me and my sister Luna lived when we were slightly younger, around a thousand moons ago. The castle is only in ruins now." Celestia explained.

"How come you left it behind?"

Celestia frowned. "It was filled with too many memories of when me and Luna lived together. The castle was in ruins when Luna became Mare in the Moon."

"Nightmare Moon." I said, shocking everypony, but Twilight and Luna.

"How did you know her name?" Celestia asked.

"Twilight and Luna told me about what happened back then. A few months ago when I first came to Canterlot, Luna told me her story, and Twilight told me more about her right before we became a couple." I explained.

Luna frowned and looked away in shame.

"I don't blame you for what happened in the past Luna." I said making her look up at me. "We all make mistakes in our lives, but we learn from them, and become better ponies. All of us find it in our hearts to forgive each other. That's what friends are for." I said smiling.

All of us smiled and nodded, making her smile and then hug me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

We pulled away from each other and then I knew we had to get serious.

"Come on, we have to find Tom and the others."

We all nodded and we went off into the forest, in hope that my little brother is okay.

"_Pipsqueak…hang in there little bro. I'm coming."_ I thought.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Meanwhile, at the abandoned castle, Tom and Chuck were now staring to get bored. A little off in a dark corner, was Pipsqueak, tied down with a vine. He hasn't been this terrified ever since his aunts came to Ponyville to get him, and remembering the dark memories of their abuse.

The terrified colt closed his eyes and silently dropped his tears. He prayed to Celestia, in hope that his brother would come and save him again.

Tom yawned and got up, stretching. "Man, this bites. I seriously wish we can speed up time."

"I know. I'm so fucking bored. I should have snatched up a mare before we left." Chuck said. "Can we do something fun for once?"

Tom sighed. "I suppose we can-"

"TOM! CHUCK! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

The two humans shot their head in the direction of the voice, with their eyes widened.

"The hell?" Tom asked shocked.

"That can't be him." Chuck stated as shocked as Tom was.

Tom eyes narrowed until the two head towards the voice. As they exited the ruined castle, into the open, they saw their former ally, Will with a death glare.

Needless to say, the two were surprised that Will recovered so quickly and the fact he's still alive after being shot.

"How are you still alive traitor? More importantly, how did you find us?" Tom asked.

"I have my ways Tom. Now, are we gonna have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Will asked back.

Tom glared at Will for the moment, until he chuckled. "Well, I'll give you credit you had a lot of guts coming out here, but foolish for coming alone." Tom said as he reached for his gun.

"Heh. Who said I came alone?" Will asked smirking.

"Huh?"

The two were caught by surprise when they saw the two princesses, Twilight and her friends and Spike standing next to him.

"Oh, have you really picked them up all on your own Will. You have made me so proud." Chuck said chuckling, until he licked his lips hungrily at the girls.

"You better shut that trap of yours if you know what's good for you Ass!" Rainbow snapped.

"ooooh, a feisty one. I like it."

"You will not lay a finger on my subjects." Celestia warned.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, along side my sister, Princess Luna."

"Ah, royalty. I never thought I would lay my eyes on such beauty."

"Can it." Luna spat.

"Hmm…by the way, where's Danny Boy?"

**(Play** **Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 24 - Kaii ( Strangeness ))**

Out of the bloom, Daniel appeared in front of the group, with his blue/red eyes daggers, but the inner part of his eyes around his black pupil was starting to turn purple.

"We're not here to talk Tom. Where's Pipsqueak?" Will demanded.

As soon as Pips name was mentioned, Tom laughed. "Oh, you mean the little brat? Don;t worry you're little heads about him. We're taking care of him, very _nicely_." Tom chuckled and Chuck chuckled as well.

The wind blew, and the tension became thick once again. The two humans stare down the ponies and Daniel, who was kneeling on the ground.

Beyond the ponies, he wasn't doing well. His anger was spiking off the charts once again. His teeth clenched so hard, they can cut through steel. His side k-nines slowly grew into small fangs, and his nails grew small and sharp, as they clawed into the dirt with fury.

"**Give Pipsqueak back…"**__Daniel growled, with his voice almost demonic voice. As the sound of the two taking care of him, he thought the two hurt him and tied him up like an animal.

His hair stretched out and the red streaks turned purple._**"You give him back!"**_

The ponies, Spike and Will looked at Daniel in shock that his voice was starting to sound more demonic than his regular voice.

However, it only got worse. Black aura started to swirl around his body as his eyes now grew only dark purple.

Tom was a little startled by this new scene before him, until he smirked.

"_Heh, he must be doing a magic trick to scare me. You won't scare me that easily Danny Boy." _He thought.

"Ha! You're so stubborn Danny Boy. That kid is just a wast of space to you and to all around him." He said, enraging the ponies and Dragon. The two humans were enraged as well, but Daniel was fuming with fury.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Pipsqueak! He's been through more than you could know!" Twilight shouted.

Tom only laughed. "Is that so? Well, he's more of a piece of weight that needs to be thrown off your shoulders. Get it through your heads fools. The little brat is worthless."

The rage in the group grew, having to hear such horror and such sick words coming from these humans who dare come to this peaceful world.

"_**No…"**_ The humans and the ponies looked at the dark aura human. _**"Pipsqueak isn't worthless!"**_

The wind blew around the young samurai warrior, and the air around the ponies stung their fur. Daniels inner anger was calling forward his Dark Chakra than ever before.

The shadows around him formed around his body. the shadows formed around his wings, shadowing them to make them look demonic. The shadows also formed on his lower body, giving him his shadow demonic tail. The black aura around the raging human formed darker around him and it makes him look like he was engulfed in dark flames.

Daniel growled fiercely as the fangs grew longer and his nails grew as well.

"_**Don't you talk about Pipsqueak…"**_ He looked up at the two humans, with his eyes glowing dark purple. _**"That he's worthless!"**_

The air around him spun rapidly around him, and making faint screeching noises. _**"Especially in front of me, you rotten Bastard!" **_

The ponies have never seen anything like this before, all but Aj. She remembered this all too well when Boulder was raping her. The anger in his eyes, the destruction, the demonic inner-self. It was too much for her to take in.

Tom and Chuck couldn't understand to what Daniel was doing, but like before, they thought he was doing this crazy magic trick to scare them, and they weren't buying it.

"If you really think he isn't worthless , then I'll have to change that." He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Daniel, making the ponies step back in surprise.

"Careful everyone. That's the gun Daniel told you all. Keep your distance." Will told the ponies.

"Yes. Keep your distance fools. Now, if you wish that I don't bring harm to any of you, you'll do what I say." Tom said waving his gun a little.

"_**The day we do what you say…"**_ Daniel started until he was ready to pounce, _**"Is the day I tear you two APART!"**_ He lunged at the two humans with his arms out, ready to sink his nail-like claws into them, however, Tom was quick to react to this.

_BANG_

The gun went directly into his heart, and Daniel fell to the ground, with his Darkness flowing back into him.

"DANIEL!" the ponies and Will shouted as they were running to him, but stopped immediately, when Tom brought the gun to his head.

"Stay where you are, or I'll blow his head off!" He shouted, keeping the gun close to his head.

"You bastard!" Rainbow shouted.

"He's not kidding around Rainbow. He'll kill him." Will said.

"Hmhmhm. Now, do what I say, and I'll spar his life."

Celestia closed her eyes, until she opened them again.

"We'll give you two what you want, just please, spare him." the news made the ponies gasp in shock.

"Very good, now. What I want first is for you all to give us all the mo-AAAAAAAH!"

**(Stop ad play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 05 - Denkousekka ( Lightning Speed ))**

He was cut off when something bit deep into his leg. He looks down and sees Pipsqueak biting hard into his leg.

"PIPSQUEAK!" the group shouted.

Wondering how he got out of his situation? Simple, he bit his way out. The vine was easy to chew off, not to mention he was a pony, which he was able to bite through easily. When he heard the group, he found new courage to help his big brother.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tom shouted and kicked him off of him.

Daniel saw this and tried to get up, but then Chuck pinned him down and grabbed his word and pointed the blade at his head.

"Don't move." He warned to the samurai.

Tom growled at the little colt who was trying get up, but the pain was sever to him. He walked over to the colt, while he cocked his gun, ready to fire again.

"Leave him alone!" Celestia shouted, about to run to him, but stopped when Chuck pointed the blade closer to Daniel.

"Don't move, or I will stab the blade deep into his brain!" He shouted.

Pipsqueak looked at his brother, who was looking very banged up, and while he looked concerned for his safety.

**(Stop and play Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 01 - The way of a ninja - Danzo &amp; Jiraiya's death theme)**

The colt smiled sadly and weakly to the injured warrior. "Daniel…I…I want to thank you.."

Daniel gasped a little, hearing something like this from Pipsqueak.

"Thank you…for being there for me. Thank you…for looking after me, ever since…you came into my life."

Tom was above the young colt, with a death glare in his eye.

"You little brat." He growled.

Pipsqueak smiled, while some of the wind blew on his mane and a lone tear fell from his eye. "These past few months…were everything to me. And…I'll always cherish these memories forever…in my heart."

What he said next was about to change him forever.

"I love you…Daddy."

Daniel gasped when he heard that. He heard him say that long ago, when he was banged up in the hospital after his battle against the Vironous. He say that to him now. In front of everypony to hear.

_BANG_

Tom shot the colt in the heart, making blood spill out, making Daniel and the ponies gasp in shock by what he just did.

**(Stop and play Sonic Riders Music: LEGEND OF BABYLONIANS)**

Pipsqueaks hand drop to the ground and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Ah…ha…uhhh…" No words can come out of his mouth after what just happened to this poor colt.

"Yet another pathetic life gone…all because of you Danny Boy." Tom laughed along with Chuck.

Daniels heart shattered as he replayed the memories of the little colt.

"_Pipsqueak…you meant everything to me. You were one of the ponies that I cared for, one that was close to me. Part of my family. You were more than my little brother…you were my son. And…I let you die. Pip…I'm so sorry."_ He thought as his tears fell.

**(Stop and play Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 03 - Obito's death theme)**

The ponies themselves were shocked at the sight of this heartless human, taking the life of a child.

Celestia's blood boiled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? HE WAS JUST A CHILD!" She screamed while her tears fell.

"Oh cry me a river lady. He's just an animal' Tom sneered.

"Tom, look at Danny, he's crying." Tom looked at Daniel and he was crying.

"Hahahaha! Looking at you like that is priceless! Just like what happened to your precious grandpa." Tom laughed at the poor human.

"W..what?" he asked choking on his breath.

"You really wan to know what happened to you granddaddy?" Chuck asked.

"You see, the drug that injected inside of him…" He them smirked. "We did it to him."

Daniel and the others gasped.

"When you were gone, we stopped by and decided to drop in on the poor old man, so we decided to put him out of his misery. We injected that drug into him and allowed him to slowly die. When you were saying your precious goodbyes to him at the hospital, seeing you cry was a front row seat." Tom and Chuck laughed again.

The ponies, especially Daniel were shocked out of their own minds that these two would do something so horrible to Daniel. they took the life of his grandfather, the last person he ever had in his life.

**(Stop and play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 05 - Yogensha ( Prophet ))**

Daniel, with his hair shadowing his eyes, looked at the ground.

…Anger…Rage…Suffering…Vengeance…Sadness…Hatred…Darkness…

Daniel suddenly roared and threw Chuck off of him, and the human landed next to Tom.

"What the Hell?" Tom asked surprised.

Daniel slowly got up, as the black aura returned, but now growing even more bigger than ever before. Daniels teeth bared long fangs, his long claw-like nails, and his red demonic eyes. He growled viciously, until…

Within Daniels mind, he was within a ball of light. In front of him, was a large black Dragon, which was too hard for him to see. Its purple eyes glowed and its teeth bared into a evil smirk.

"_**It is Time Daniel."**_ He heard Darkus say.

Two large claw-like hands slowly moved up and then clamped down on Daniel. Beams of light surged out of the cracks and Daniels mind went black.

**(Stop and play Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 08 - Kyuubi released / Uchiha Madara`s theme IMPROVED)**

Outside in reality, Daniel started to grunt and his body started aching.

Suddenly, by everyones surprise, Daniels skin started peeling, revealing a light grey skin color below it. Daniel grunted as his own skin continued to peel. the black aura around him started to frizzle and smoke. Daniels raven wings started to peel as well, shedding the feathers, staring to reveal demonic wings on the bottom. Ever so slowly, the shadows formed around him, until they engulfed him in a sphere of shadows.

Tom and Chuck were now staring to get worried and starting to become a little scared.

The ponies, Spike and Will were also afraid. they never seen anything like this from Daniel before. this was far more intense when his Darkness was awakened.

In the sphere of Shadows, dark memories of Daniels past flowed through his mind, and he grunted and growled. Every memory of the negativity made him more angrier than ever before. Until, he let it all go, and embraced this power.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Daniel roared as the Sphere exploded and they all braced from the intense wind and power.

As the wind softened, everyone looked at Daniel and gasped in shock and horror.

Daniel has once again changed. His skin was now light grew, lifeless and dull. His black hair grew until they were at his shoulders. The streaks were still dark Purple. His attire was a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and his shoes were the same except they were dark purple and black. His wings were replaced with demonic wings, and they were real this time, and on his bottom, was a real demonic tail. His nails were pretty long and his side k-nones were fangs again.

"D…Daniel?" Twilight squeaked in fear.

Daniel's eyes shot open. His eyes were red, but his pupils remained, and were Dark Purple. Dark purple/black aura slowly moved around him. Without knowing or seeing it coming, Daniel rose his head and roared loudly, it pierced the heavens badly and can be heard for miles.

The true inner Demon within Daniel…has been awakened.

**()**

**From sadness to rage, Daniel has now been taken by the darkness, allowing his inner demon to be awakened. What will happen to Twilight and the others now? Is Pipsqueak really dead? Can a Miracle save the life of the young warrior? Find out next time on a dark, demolishing chapter of EHS.**

**See you all next time in the next update.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Last time on EHS, Will has finally let go of the past and embraced his new life in Equestria. Will discovers Daniels hidden power and abilities and was fascinated by it. Later on, he goes to pick up Pipsqueak. Then, Tom and Chuck appear and Will finally stands up before them. However, it was a mistake and Will ended up getting shot in the chest, twice. **_

_**Daniel finds him and heals him, and Will explaines to the group about Tom and Chuck. The group heads into the forest in hope to find the two humans and find Pipsqueak, after the humans took off with the child.**_

_**Daniels anger loosens a little and lunges at them, but ended up getting shot in the process. Then, Pip appears and helps his brother, but ends up getting shot as well.**_

_**After discovering the fate of Daniel's grandfather, Daniel anger takes hold of him and he loses control, and thus transforming into his inner demon.**_

_**Will Daniel snap out of his trance and come back? Is Pipsqueak really dead? What horror awaits the two human killers? Find out now on EHS.**_

**()**

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

**Chapter 40: Through the eye of the Demon**

**(Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Soundtrack - One-Winged Angel [FFVII AC Version])**

Daniel slowly stood up, in his new form. He opened his eyes. His pupils were pure demonic Red, while his eyes were as purple and dark as the night. His mouth curled into a demonic smile.

"**I'm gonna enjoy sending you three to the depths of hell." **Daniel said in his demonic voice.

**(Authors Note: If you're wondering why Daniel is targeting Will as well, is because of his anger and darkness. Daniels anger from his past has clouded his mind and made him go crazy. He'll destroy anyone that get's in his way in order to get revenge.)**

Tom took a step back, with fear gripping his heart, seeing his foe in his new form.

"_What the hell!? Is he a demon!?" _Tom thought.

Daniel took his first step forward to the two, and Tom immediately raised the gun and aimed for him.

"Stay Back Asshole!" He shouted.

Daniel continued to slowly approach the two boys, not listening to Tom's warning.

Tom fired numerous times at him, but the bullets didn't faze him, or even take any damage.

The boys were shocked and frightened that the bullets didn't hurt him or even kill him.

"What the hell is he!?" Will shouted.

"**I'm your worst nightmares."** Daniel answered with his demonic smile still present.

Twilight, and the mares only watched in fear, seeing Daniels calm, peaceful nature replaced with demonic raw power, corrupting his very being.

Daniel started approaching them faster. His footsteps were starting to get faster.

"Tom, what do we do!?" Chuck asked frightened.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. The two were facing off against their former foe, who they bullied for so long, but he wasn't the same boy they bullied. No, this was Daniel corrupted by dark magic and energy.

"**What's wrong Tom? Ran out of ideas? Come on, I thought you wanted to put me out of my misery. Erase this parasite from history."** Daniel taunted.

Tom was sweating bullets, but then he did something he's gonna regret. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and charged at Daniel, with a scream.

"DIE ASSHOLE!" He screamed and stabbed Daniel in the heart.

Daniel didn't faze, or even move by the sudden attack. His head was down, while black blood leaked from his wound.

Tom and the others fell silent, not knowing what just happened. Suddenly, Daniel shot his head up, with this demonic smile still there.

Tom stood where he was, shocked that Daniel wasn't screaming or crying for mercy.

"**My turn."** Daniel rose his demonic hand in the air, and with one fast swipe, He send Tom flying at high speeds and crash into three trees.

Daniel turned to the other two humans he hates to the depths of his heart, with his demonic smile still present.

"**So…who's next?"**

Will was frightened. He never been this afraid ever since those thugs started killing him. Daniel…his new friend…was going to kill him for the way he treated him all those years ago.

Chuck, being stupid as well, charged with a scream with Daniels sword in his hands. He started slashing the blade around at random directions and Daniel dodged each of the attacks with ease.

When Chuck brought the blade down for a downward slash attack, Daniel caught the blade with his hand, not caring or feeling the stinging pain in his hand, while it oozed blood.

"Wha…what are you?" Chuck asked now sweating bullets in fear.

Daniel only chuckled and grabbed Chuck by the throat, cutting off any supply of air. Chuck grunted as his air pipe was cut off. He dropped the blade and tried to pry himself out of the Dark warriors grip, but nothing was working.

"**So…you enjoy fucking women do you?" **He asked with that smile on his face.

Upon hearing that, Chuck paled.

"**Well, let me help change that."** To his greatest horror, Daniels hand grew and shadows formed around his hand into a large shadow claw. With a lightning strike, Daniel shoved the shadow claws deep into Chuck's thighs.

Silence fell through the human, until he let off a blood curling scream.

Daniel chuckled evilly and then with a quick strike, he slapped Chuck in the face, sending him flying and crash into a rock.

Daniel chuckled lowly, until he threw his head up and laughed like a mad man.

The ponies, Spike and Will were now horrified. Upon the darkness that Daniel used from before, this was nothing compared to what happened before. The Darkness and rage within his heart has corrupted him, making him go insane and dangerous.

Daniel stopped laughing and then looked at the last human before him. He smirked evilly, making the poor human tense up and sweat.

"**You're next."** He slowly walked forward, until Twilight and the others stepped in.

"Daniel stop! This isn't you! You would never do anything like this!" Twilight shouted while tears fell.

Daniel only laughed.** "I'm not Daniel you fool. I am the darkness that's within his heart. I am his anger, his sadness, his inner demon. I AM DARKUS!"**

The ponies and Will gasped in shock, knowing this is not Daniel anymore.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

A sudden roar caught the group attention. They all turned and saw something emerging from the trees. It was a massive lizard like creature. It looked like a dragon, but had no wings, had two tails, along with five heads. It had golden scales and no arms. It was a Hydra.

"Of all times, why did a Hydra have to show up!?" Rainbow shouted.

Darkus/Daniel chuckled evilly.** "Excellent, a little toy for me to play."** The demonic human swiped his hand across the palm if his hand and it was oozing blood, making the group cringe and look away in shock and fear.

**(Stop and play Final Fantasy VIII - Liberi Fatali [HQ])**

Darkus/Daniel held his palm out and allowed the black blood to drop to the ground. As the liquid made contact with the ground, the blood sizzled and black smoke merged.

"**Arise my Dark pet. ARISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!"** He shouted and laughed.

The black smoke grew and a purple portal appeared, creating a purple glow. Suddenly, a large two clawed arm shot out from the portal and latched to the ground. The hand pushed up and a large object emerged from the portal, but it was too hard for anyone to see.

The black smoke suddenly blew away, revealing the most horrifying creature they have ever seen. The creature before them…was a dragon, but not like any dragon they ever seen.

The dragon was black as night, his inner body was covered in dark grey scales. There were two small spikes on his shoulder blades, and had two large demonic wings. His hands were two large spiked claws, including his tail that had a jagged spike at the end.

The mighty black dragon had a large spike on each side of his head, and one thin long one on each side of his jawline. On the top on the dragons head was a dark blue/black crystal. It's purple eyes glowed with dark magic and energy. If its not frightening as it looks, the chest of the dragon had a mouth of its own. A red gem was at the center of the chest with two beading yellow eyes on each side. The mouth had a jagged spike on each side.

Through every creature and dragon they faced, this dragon was nothing they ever seen.

"**Go forth my pet. Play with this creature as your dark heart competes."** Darkus/Daniel commanded.

The black dragon roared loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. Moving like the Shadows, the dragon lunged forward and bit down hard on the middle Hydra head, causing the two titans to fall to the ground.

The Dragon shook its head violently on the hydra's head, causing the five headed beast to roar in pain. Blood oozed and spilled out of the neck, as the dragon continued to bite down hard. With a powerful pull, The dark dragon ripped the head off of the Hydra, making the poor beast roar in pain. The dragon continued shaking the ripped head, allowing the blood of the beast to spill everywhere. The dragon finally threw the head away and roared loudly.

Darkus/Daniel laughed evilly, seeing such pain and misery around him.

The ponies looked in total fear as the black dragon lunged at the Hydra once more. The Hydra fought back, biting down on the dragons scales, but only ended by destroying their teeth. The dragon pinned the now four headed creature to the ground, and started slashing at the helpless Hydra, while it continued to roar in pain. The claws of the beast slashed through the scales and skin and started ripping through the muscle and organs of the mighty Hydra.

The Hydra shot their heads up, in attempt to kill the dragon, but the dragon saw it and bit down on the left head and grabbed the other heads, with a powerful pull from the head and claws, the Dragon ripped apart all four of the heads.

Twilight and the others have never experienced such true fear and blood shed before in their lives. Fluttershy was looking away in fear and disgusted, seeing the poor Hydra being torn apart by this evil dragon.

The black dragon picked up the remains of the Hydra and threw it up in the air. The body of the Hydra slowly started to grow its heads back, but the regeneration was way to slow.

The mouth from the dragons stomach opened wide and dark energy started storing. Purple lightning crackled by the amount of dark energy. Roaring loudly, the beam from the stomach head fired a purple beam of energy. The beam connected to the Hydra, and disintegrated the remains. With the Hydra no more, the black dragon lifted its head and roared in victory.

Darkus/Daniel laughed loudly, having to see his pet accomplish his battle. It was a beautiful sight to him.

"**Hahahahahaha! How delightful!"** He laughed loudly.

"By the gods." Celestia muttered with tears falling.

"Holy…" Rainbow couldn't form words in her mouth. In fact, neither of them couldn't form words, seeing such darkness, pain, blood and death.

A low growl caught their attention once again and they all saw Timberwolves emerging from the shadows.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow shouted.

Darkus/Daniel saw the wooden creatures appear and he smirked evilly.

"**Ah, more pretty ones for me to play with. How delightful."** Dark arms of shadows formed around him and lashed out at each of the timberwolves.

The beast saw them coming and dodged them and lunged at the ponies.

Faster than they could react, Darkus/Daniel lunged forward at lightning speed and collided with each of the timberwolves, sending them all to the black wolves got up and faced Darkus/Daniel, as he chuckled. They all howled and lunged at him, but dark arms lunged out and grabbed each one by surprise. More dark hands appeared and lunged into the beasts, making them roar in pain. With a swift pull, the black arms pulled out the hearts of the beasts, causing their green sap like blood to leak form their bodies.

The arms threw the dead timberwolves down on the ground and they all exploded into a million pieces.

Darkus/Daniel laughed again, having to gain his victory. he calmed and then said, **"Now, I'm sure the alpha should be here."**

On Que, a large Timberwolf with the mark of the leader appeared and faced down the dark demon.

"**So…you're the alpha?" **Darkus/Daniel asked.

The wooden wolf only growled in response.

"**Well then, let's have a little fun together."** The dark warrior/demon chuckled, licking his long, nail like claws.

The alpha howled and lunged at the dark human. Darkus/Daniel dodged the attack and kept dodging while the wolf continued to try to sink its teeth into him.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 08 - Kouen ( Crimson Flames ))**

Within the soul of Daniel, the samurai warrior groaned and started to open his eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" He looked down and saw he was chained to streams of Darkness.

"What the!?" He started to struggle in the streams, in hope to break free, but nothing was working.

"**Stop struggling my bearer."** Said a dark voice.

Daniels head shot up and saw non other than Darkus in front of him. However, he slowly grabbed his hood and pulled it down, revealing his true face. Daniel gasped, seeing that he looks…like him. His appearance looks exactly like him, except his hair was long to his neck and has purple eyes. The streaks on his hair were dark purple.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Darkus, and his teeth grind. "You…you back stabber. You knew this would happen."

Darkus laughed. **"So true. When your anger took hold when you found out the truth of your grandfather and the death of the child, I took this chance to take hold of your body. Now…you belong to me."**

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Daniel shouted.

Darkus only smiled.** "I wanted your anger to get stronger. I knew deep in your heart you wanted those three to squirm. To feel the pain you felt. I'm simply doing you a favor. Once I finish off those timberwolves, Those three boys are next. I'll make sure they slowly die."**

Daniel wanted Tom and Chuck to suffer for what they did, punch them, and have them rot in Jail for life…but never kill them. Not only that, he's also targeting Will, the only Human he never wanted to hurt.

"**Now, sit back and watch my handiwork."** A dark purple cloud appeared in front of Daniel and the young Human saw what was happening in the real world outside of his body. He saw his demonic self fighting against the alpha timberwolf and slowly killing it.

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel grabbed the wolf's snout and grabbed both end parts of the jaw. The wooden wolf tried to pry its way out, but nothing was working. The dark demonic human slowly started opening the jaw of the beast wide, making it roar in pain. Darkus/Daniel smirked evilly, seeing this helpless animal squirm to survive. The demonic human then ripped the wolf's jaw off with a swift pull, making the animal scream in pain, until it slowly died. Darkus/Daniel threw the remains away and the remains of the body exploded.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

Daniel watched in pure horror, seeing this…monster controlling him, and killing anything in his path.

"No…NOOOOOOOO!" Daniel screamed and started to pull his way out of the streams of darkness around him.

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel laughed again, having another creature die before him. He heard a grunt and turned, seeing Tom rush at him again with the knife he has in his hand.

"I won't let you beat me that easily asshole!" Tom shouted in rage.

Darkus/Daniel chuckled. **"How pathetic."** He vanished in the shadows and appeared again in front of the human. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed hard.

"**I hope you weren't too attached to this arm of yours." **The demon human said as he looked at Toms right arm.

He rose his arm, and was covered in shadows. The darkness around his hand grew until they were long shadow claws.

Tom's eyes widened in fear and tried to pry free from Darkus/Daniel's grasp, but little effort came out.

He then stopped struggling, when he heard a very small 'pop' sound. He looked to his right and saw his arm off, and was now oozing with blood. Then, out of the bloom, Tom screamed in pain, never feeling such high level of pain before.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

"STOP! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" Daniel shouted as he continued to struggle.

Darkus only chuckled. **"Why continue to struggle? Let me take care of this mess, and you'll have your revenge."**

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel threw Tom again and he crashed into a rock. The collision made him crash head first into the rock, cracking his skull a little and knocking him out for the moment.

The dark demon human turned to Chuck as he started to get up as well. He appeared in front of the poor human and grabbed him by the shirt and lifting him up. Chuck started into his eyes and shook violently.

"M…mercy." He pleaded softly.

"**You want mercy? Very well…I'll put you out of your misery, until I rip your balls off."** A quick motion with the hand and Darkus/Daniel ripped Chucks Manhood and Balls off with one motion, and thus making him scream in severe pain. Darkus/Daniel Laughed evilly and threw him to the rock Tom. He crashed head first as well, and cracked his skull in the process as well. The human was knocked out as well, landing on top of his comrade. Darkus/Daniel laughed like a made man again, seeing the beauty of darkness, pain and the sweet taste of revenge.

The ponies watched the entire scene before them and they all were pale. They knew now that wasn't Daniel…that human…was a demon.

Will was also frightened. All he wanted was the nightmare to end.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Daniel screamed as his tears fell.

Darkus ignored his pleads and laughed evilly.

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel turned to the last human, who was crying, and was hoping for this nightmare to end. The demon human dashed forward and grabbed Will by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Daniel, please stop!" Will screamed in mercy.

Darkus/Daniel laughed.** "That fool is gone. I'm in control and I'll make sure you die…very slowly and painfully."**

"DANIEL NO!" The group shouted.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

WILL!" Daniel screamed for the safety of his human friend.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! IT'S OVER FOR HIM!"** Darkus laughed.

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel punched him in the gut a few times, cracking some of his ribs and damaging some of organs, making hims cream in pain. Then, the demon human slashed his cheek, leaving a noticeable slash mark on his face. However, Darkus/Daniel was far from done.

Shadows formed around his hand again, but this time a dark version of the Rasengan was formed, and looked more demonic than ever. It was covered in purple smoke, and was red with the black swirls running around in it.

The dark demon laughed like a mad man one last time. **"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Darkus/Daniel shouted while thrusting the dark sphere at the helpless human.

"DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" The ponies and Spike screamed.

"DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Will screamed as he closed his eyes.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Daniel roared and with a flash of light, he broke free of the binds and lunged at Darkus.

Darkus didn't have any time to response and he and Daniel fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD.'

**(Reality)**

Will turned away, as he replayed the only good memories he had in his life. His life was now over. He will soon fall into hell, where he belongs.

…

…

…

Wait…he should start feeling pain right about now. Taking his chances, he slowly looked up and saw Darkus/Daniel stopped in his tracks, with his dark Rasengan still in his hand. His face looked startled and shocked.

No one moved, or even breathed.

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 19 - Himoji ( The Scarlet Letter ))**

Suddenly, Darkus/Daniels eyes shot open and he roared in pain. He dropped Will, deactivated he Rasengan and grabbed his head and continued to scream in pain.

The ponies were now staring to become confused by what was happening, but also concerned for the safety of Daniels life.

"_I WONT'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"_ They heard Daniels voice.

The ponies and Will gasped by the voice. They looked at the demon human and out of the bloom his right purple eyes was restored to red/blue and the right arm was normal again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Daniel screamed as he fought for his body.

Darkus screamed again as he tried to regain control of the warriors body.

"Daniel!" Will shouted.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY YOU DEMON!"

"**STOP FIGHTING IT YOU FOOL!"** Darkus shouted.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

Daniel and Darkus were wresting with each other. Daniel was fighting hard to regain control of his body.

"**Why do you continue to struggle!? Do you want to get your revenge on these fools!?"** Darkus asked as he tried to punch Daniel.

Daniel caught the punch and growled. "Yeah of course I do! But I don't want to kill them for what they did! Will is different from those assholes! He has been through a lot than you could know, and we gave him a second chance! I'm not gonna let you kill my friend!"

Darkus growled and the two rolled and Darkus was on top.** Don't you want to put these fools out of their misery!? Don't you want to kill then so they're out of your life for good!? Don't you remember what they did to your grandfather…to your son!?"**

Daniel gasped, remembering the two killing the only family members he had left in his family. His anger and sadness washed over him again and he started struggling again.

Darkus smirked evilly.** "That's it Daniel…give in to the darkness. Let me take hold. I'll finish off these fools."**

"No…stop…please…" Tears formed in his eyes, as he fought to keep conscious.

**(Reality)**

Darkus/Daniel stopped, until he returned to his demonic form in full. He shot his head up and smirked evilly.

"**I'm gonna finish you off, once and for all!" **The demon shouted and lunged at Will. Suddenly, his eyes shot open again, and he was covered in a white aura.

"**N…no…Im…impossible."** The human demon fell to the ground, and blacked out, still in his demon form.

**(Within Daniels mind)**

"**Give in Daniel…Let me kill these fools."** Darkus said smirking evilly.

"No…s-stop…I…I don't…" Daniel struggled to fight, but the darkness was to strong for him.

"**If you continue to struggle, then I'll have to sink you into eternal darkness, forever."** The demon held his hand out and dark aura formed.

"**It's over you fool! I have won! DARKNESS HAS CONQUERED ALL! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Darkus laughed.

"**ENOUGH!"** Another voice shouted.

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 23 - Senya ( Many Nights ))**

Darkus and Daniel looked behind them and saw a flash of light. Appearing from the light was another being in a white cloak, with a hood covering his face.

"**You…"** Darkus growled.

"**Darkus, you have gone way too far! This boy was not ready for this! How can you fill this child with such raw power he cannot control!?"** The white being asked.

"**I had my reasons! Now beat it!"** Darkus snapped.

"**Never! Let him go and leave him!" **The being ordered.

"**I'll make sure he feel the true power of Darkness! If I have to fight you to do that, then so be it!" **Darkus lunged at the white being with a shadow claw, but the white being dodged it and grabbed him by the shirt.

**Darkus, for the crime you have committed to this child, I hear-by banish you into the deepest parts of his soul, and never bother him ever again!"** The white being glowed white and covered the dark counter part of Daniel

"**No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Darkus screamed as he vanished in the light.

When Darkus vanished, the white being sighed and looked at Daniel, who was on the ground, covered on some shadows, still fighting to keep in control. He walked over to him and kneeled down. He placed his hands on him and let off a white glow. The shadows around him dissipated, and melted away.

When the being removed his hands, Daniel slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The being asked.

Daniel looked up at the white being and started to scoot away.

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 22 - Hisou ( Tragic ))**

"Don't be afraid Daniel, I mean you no harm." He said in a calm voice.

"Wha…what happened?" Daniel asked.

"You were about to be consumed by the darkness, but I was able to stop it." The being answered.

"Wh…where's Darkus?"

"I banished and sealed him deep in you soul. He won't bother you ever again." The white being came closer and placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel…no words can tell how sorry I am this happened. You were never ready to control this dark power. It wasn't time yet. If I knew sooner to what was going on, I would have stopped it."

"Who…who are you?" Daniel asked.

The being smiled a little. He grabbed his hood and lowered it down, revealing his face. His eyes were white, and his hair too. He had light grey streaks and his hair was a little spiky, like Daniels hair was before his attire changed.

"I am Haos…The light that is within your heart." He answered.

"Haos…" Daniel muttered.

"**I promise you…this will never happen again."**

"Does…this mean I'm free form this darkness that I used?"

Haos frowned and shook his head.** "No…not entirely. The darkness is still within your heart, and it will still activate."**

Daniel frowned.

"**However…"** Daniel looked back up, while Haos smiled a little. **"The darkness that you still have is under your control now. You can control it under your own will now."**

"But…what if I lose control again, and Darkus will control me?" Daniel asked.

Haos smiled and shook his head. **"That won't happen again. I made sure to seal darkus up tight. No matter how angry you will get, you will not transform into that monster ever again."**

Daniel sighed in relief, but was still unsure about using it.

"**I know you're scared Daniel, but one day, you'll learn that not all darkness is evil."**

"I hope so." Daniel slowly got up, but then he lowered his head.

"**Daniel?"**

"Why…" Haos saw a lone tear fall from his cheek. "Why…dies everyone I know…and love…have to die in front of me?" He looked up and his tears fell harder. "First my mother…then my grandfather…and now…*sob* and now Pipsqueak…WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?"

Haos frowned at the poor human, seeing him such pain. Not only he was almost got consumed by his dark counterpart, but he lost another member of his family. He slowly closed his eyes, now silent.

…

…

…

"_Daniel…"_

Haos's eyes shot open by the sound of a small boy. It was…

"**Daniel," **The human warrior looked up with teary eyes. **"Pipsqueak is still alive."**

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 26 - Ochihabune ( Dead Floating Leaves ))**

Daniel gasped in shock, hearing this shocking news about the colt. **"He's…he's still alive?"**

Haos smiled and nodded. **"Yes. I heard his voice and feel his light. He isn't dead yet."** He then frowned. **"However, there will not be enough time to save him by bringing him to the hospital."**

All of that hope was crushed before the humans eyes.

"**But…I will be able to help you with this problem."**

"H…how?"

"**I would not normally give you this power, but after what you went through and for me not coming to help from those moments, it's the least I can do to repay you."** Haos walked over to Daniel and gently placed his hands on his head and Chest.

"**Use this jutsu move for only necessary purposes. Use this jutsu to save the lives of those around you. This is my gift to you Daniel."** Waves of light washed over Daniel and he picked up the name and power of this amazing jutsu.

"**Good luck Daniel, and we will meet again soon."**

After that, everything in Daniels mind went blank.

**(Reality)**

Twilight and the others were scared to know what will happen now. After that mysterious white glow knocked out Daniel, they all waited. Finally, they all saw him change again. His demonic wings sizzled and shed, revealing his raven wings again. His demon tail sizzled and crumbled away. his hair shortened and returned to normal, with his red streaks returning. his clothes returned to normal along with it. His fangs shrunk and his nails withdrew.

The black dragon behind him started melting and exploded into the shadows. The streams of darkness surged around Daniel and then, nothing else.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, with their true colors returned.

The ponies were now being cautious to Daniel, probably believing he's still that demon from before.

Spike and Will were also scared, but were relieved he was now back. The demon that was controlling him was now gone for good.

Luna too was relieved, happy to see one of the beings that knew her pain and suffering when she became Nightmare Moon was back. She knew this was the real Daniel she knew and…loved.

Daniel slowly rose up from the ground and rubbed his head. He was only able to regain a little conscious, but knew he will pass out very soon. He must take action and save Pipsqueak quickly.

He looked at the young colt, who was still on the ground, with blood leaking from his wound, above his heart. The samurai warrior slowly limped to the young colt, in attempt to save him.

"Pip..squeak."

The group stood back in fear and curiosity, not knowing what Daniel is planning. Finally, the weak human kneeled down to the young colt, with a few tears in his eyes.

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 28 - Samidare ( Early Summer Rain ))**

"_Pip…I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you,"_ Daniel did some new hand signs while concentrating his last bit of Chakra. _"I promise by my life and soul,"_ he slowly lowered his hands on his chest and head. _"I won't let it happen again."_

Daniel's eyes turned white and his pupils became slits. Finally, he spoke softly, but also loudly. **"Light Style: Divine Regeneration Jutsu."**

A white aura covered around the young colt, surprising the ponies, dragon and human.

"Daniel?" Will asked, "Wha…what is this?"

"Daniel…" Spike muttered.

After around roughly a minute, the light around the colt deemed, and the young human took his hands away. The wound on his chest was gone, along with any buts and bruises on his arms and legs.

Silence fell for the moment, until…Pipsqueak coughed and then started to breath normally.

The ponies gasped in shock, seeing that their human friend actually brought Pipsqueak back to life.

"How did…" Celestia muttered in shock.

"That's…impossible." Luna muttered as shocked as Celestia was.

Hearing his soft breathing, Daniel smiled softly, and then fell to the ground, facing his brot…no, his son.

He brought a hand up and softly stroked his mane.

"Pip…my…boy…" Daniel once again slip into unconsciousness, having to use up all of his energy.

**(Daniel POV)**

I awoken once more by the sound of beeping. I looked up and saw I was in the hospital once more.

"Heh, is this the third time I got brought here?" I asked himself chuckling a little. I think this is. Yeah, defiantly the third time.

I heard the door open and was surprised to see Luna enter.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

Upon seeing me awake, she looked shocked.

"You're awake."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, just woke up." She caught me by surprise by softly hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick about you." She whispered while sniffling a little.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A couple of hours. Your energy levels were really low." She answered pulling back.

"Where are the others?" Upon that she frowned, knowing I would not like to hear it.

"They're being a little cautious with you and they don;t want to see you right now."

I frowned as well. It hurt me that non of them don't want to see me, but I can't blame them, not after what they witnessed.

"I see. How are the others?"

"The two boys are also in emergency rooms recovering, but they will be arrested for what they did. They'll be in the dungeons for the rest of their lives." Luna answered angrily.

"Good. What about Will?" I needed to know his health. After what he witnessed and what darkus did, he must have gotten hurt.

"He's suffering through a few broken ribs and damages from his organs, but we were able to heal his wounds and the slash mark on his cheek. He'll be okay." Luna answered.

"Happy to hear he'll be fine. Wait…Pipsqueak?" I asked with fear in my voice.

Luna smiled. "He's okay now. We were able to bring his heart rate back up." Her face then went to curiosity. "What did you do by the way? That white aura and power?"

"Oh…well, it's a new jutsu I learned from my light counterpart. It's a jutsu that can restore the hosts body, wiping out any damage, and regenerating the body, making it new again. Any damage or disease within the body can be wiped away using this new jutsu. I have Haos to thank for it. If he didn't show me this jutsu, I would have lost Pipsqueak." I explained.

Luna was really surprised by my new power, but she smiled. "You truly are a gifted human Daniel."

I frowned and looked away. "If i am gifted…the only thing I'm gifted at…is darkness and pain."

"Daniel."

I got up from my bed and walked a little away from her. "All I did was cause horror and Pain, all because I gave in to the darkness. I'm nothing special…I'm a monster."

"Don't say that. You're not a monster. You're you."

"I…I need some time to myself." I walked put of my room and walked through the halls a little. I came across a balcony and went outside and laid against the bars.

I looked up at the sky, which was nightfall. The stars and moon glittered brightly under me, filling me with peace, but I was still depressed.

I couldn't believe I let myself go again. I gave into the darkness again, and allowed darkus to gain control. How can I be so stupid? How will Will and the others see me now? Am I still a friend…or nothing?

"Daniel?"

Upon the voice I looked back and saw Will bandaged up. He had a few bandages around his cheek, covering up to where I slashed him. I lowered my head and looked away.

"Why are you here?"

Will walked next to me and said, "I saw you out here alone and wanted to see if you're doing okay."

"Why are you talking to me? I nearly killed you today, and yet you're still here, talking to me."

"Because I'm your friend Daniel."

I looked back at him and he smiled a little.

"W…what?"

"I don't blame you for what happened in the past Daniel." He said. "We all make mistakes in our lives, but we learn from them, and become better people…or ponies that you put it. All of us find it in our hearts to forgive each other. That's what friends are for." He said smiling.

Those were the same words I spoke of back at Luna before we headed out to find Pipsqueak.

"Above what I did to you…you…still want me…as a friend?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

Will smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll never leave your side no matter what. You can push me away all you want, but I'll always be there for you."

My tears fell once again and I softly embrace him, trying my best not to hurt him.

"Will…thank you…thank you.." I whispered, while I cried into his shoulder.

Will smiled and hugged back, while tears of his own fell. "I'll be here for you, no matter what."

Little did we know, Luna was over at the door, smiling at us, until she left us alone.

After the events of what happened, I'm glad Will didn't abandon me. I just hope the others won;t as well. However though, what's on my mind right now, was being here with my friend..Will.

The moon and starts continued to glitter above us, shining light and peace around the world of Equestria.

**()**

**Whew! Done at last. Hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. Darkus is gone for a very long time, and Tom and Chuck will be in prison for good. I know all of you want them to be dead, But that will wait later on. I promise though, it will be worth it.**

**Thank you all fro reading and I'll see you later in the next update of EHS. Thanks again and I'll catch you all later. Peace out! ^^**


	41. Chapter 41

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

**_Standing here with dried-up lips_**

**_Being unprotected right below_**

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

**_the freezing sunlight_**

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

**_Countless tears are overflowing_**

**_Falling as they scrape against my face,_**

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

**_With a shining light so bright_**

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

**_I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me_**

**_So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart._**

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

**_But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you_**

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

**_When We're miles apart!_**

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

**_The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts_**

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

**_was torn apart by destiny_**

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

**_And even though you vanished from my life, _**

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

**_I still have the memories _**

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

**_that you left behind_**

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

**_And right now, I can feel you here…_**

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

**_in me._**

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

**Chapter 41: Abandoned and Comfort**

A new day rose over Equestria, and things were settling down. After the events of what happened in the forest, Tom and Chuck were arrested and sent to the prisons of Canterlot. I won't be seeing them ever again.

I was in my hospital room, with Nurse Redheart looking over my body, expecting for any wounds or pain.

"It seems you have made quite a recovery Daniel." She said impressed.

I chuckled. "What can I say, I heal quickly." After I received that new jutsu move from Haos, I've grown stronger, and I believe the effects of the light has allowed me to heal a little quicker. Not to mention the fact I wasn't really injured when Darkus took over.

"Alright then, let me get some fill out papers and you'll be free to leave."

"Thanks. Also, how long will Pip and Will be here?"

"From what we know from there condition, Pip will be staying in the hospital for another two days, and Will will get out later today."

I smiled and nodded. I was happy the two were taking it easy for the time being. I was also glad Pip never saw me being corrupted by Darkus, otherwise, he would have been scared of me, and I didn't want that to happen.

After Redheart left the room, I got out of my gown and put on my regular clothing. Luna was kind enough to bring me some clothing, since she got word from last night I would be released today.

Redheart came back and I filled out some of the papers. After that, I waved goodbye and left the room. As I walked down the halls, I saw Will walking around a little.

"Hey Will." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Daniel. So, you're finally getting out huh?"

"Just about to leave. Did you get word when you'll get out?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, the nurse said I'll get out later today. They still want me to stay here a little longer to make sure I'm fully healed."

I would probably use my new jutsu to heal him faster, but from the results of this new power, it drains a large portion of my chakra, and I would only use it for important emergencies only. Not to mention my chakra has been drained from last night and would take around a couple of hours for it to return.

"Glad to hear you're doing okay. Well, I better be off. I'll see you later bro." I said waving goodbye to Will.

"See ya."

I left the hospital and stepped outside, feeling Celestia's warm sun hitting my face. I breathed deeply, taking in that fresh air.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" I took out my phone and called Twilight.

The phone buzzed a little, until the message voice box came up.

"That's odd. Twi would normally pick up when I call." I said putting my phone away.

I shrugged and walked forward. I stopped by the library and opened the door. Twilight was not around, but I saw Spike putting some books away.

"Hey Spike." I greeted smiling.

Spike looked back and smiled. "Hey Daniel." He slid down the ladder and ran up to me. "So you finally got discharged from the hospital right?"

"Yep. So how are you doing? You know, about yesterday?" I asked.

"I'm doing okay. Just a little shaky." He answered.

I frowned a little. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that yesterday."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself man." I looked back at the drake and he smiled. "You were under that demons control. You never did anything wrong. I'm just glad you're back."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Spike."

He smiled and hugged back. I was glad he wasn't scared of me and still trusts me. I just hope the others do.

We broke the hug and smiled.

"Hey Spike, where's Cadence and Twi?"

"Twilight went to out to get some quills and ink, and Cadence is at Canterlot, something important Celestia said." He answered.

"I see. How is she doing, about what happened yesterday?"

"I'm not sure. I asked her, but she said she's fine, but I can tell she's a little scared."

"I can't blame her."

"Don't worry Daniel. They still love you." Spike said smiling.

I smiled back at the purple dragon. "I'm glad I have amazing friends like you guys."

"We're glad to."

The door then opened and Twilight walked in.

"Hey Twilight." She looked up at me and she tensed a little.

"Oh, uh, hi Daniel. You got charged out if the hospital today?" She asked stuttering a little.

"Uh, yeah just go back. You feeling okay?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I'm fine, just really busy right now." She answered…a little to quickly.

"Oh, if you want I can he-"

"NO!" Both Spike and I jumped by her sudden raise in voice.

"Uh, ahem, I mean no. I'm okay doing this by myself. Why don't you go and relax for today?"

"Twi, are sure you're okay? You're acting really ju-"

"I told you, I'm fine." She moved around me and started pushing me to the door. "Just go and, well, do what you do." She quickly shut the door behind me, laving me confused.

"What…just happened?" I asked myself. I realized my sword and bag might be in the library. I turned around to open the door, but shockingly, the door was locked.

"What the hell?" I tried to open it again, but the door won't budge.

I then started banging on the door. "Twilight! Hello!? I need to get my bag and sword!" All there was, was silence.

What has caused her to act like this? I can probably understand she was a little scared of me to what happened yesterday, but now she's acting like this around me?

I sighed sadly and walked off. I'll just have to get my bag and sword later on today. I wonder how the others are doing? Might as well see. I decided to go over to the boutique to see rarity. Been a while since I visited. I reached her home and knocked on the door.

"Coming~." I waited a little bit until she finally opened the door. "Welcome to the-Oh, Daniel, hello."

I smiled a little. "Hey Rarity. Just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing."

"Oh, I uh, am doing well Darling, now if you don't mind, I have a lot of dresses to work on for a special delivery." She explained rather a little to quickly.

"If you want, I can be more than happy to-"

"Nonono. That won't be necessary Daniel. Now, I bid you good day." Rarity quickly shut the door in my face, now leaving me a little hurt. First Twilight and now Rarity? What has gotten into them?

I sighed sadly and left the boutique. I don't know what's gotten into her. But, I guess I understand. She is one of the best cloth makers in Ponyville. Might as well leave her to her work.

Hmm…who should I visit now? Maybe Pinkie Pie. She's not busy today I believe. I walked over to Sugarcube Corner and walked in. The building was empty, so no rush hours. I walked to the front desk and rung the bell. Pinkie immediately appeared from behind the desk.

"Welcome to-oh…hello Daniel." She greeted with most of her cheerful self gone.

Huh? No Danny? She always calls me that. What caused her to act so down all of a sudden?

"You okay Pinkie?"

"Oh I'm fine. Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're available right now." I said. I hope she doesn't turn me down like the others.

"Sorry Daniel, but I have a lot of pastries to make for everypony." She explained.

I looked around and back at her. "Pinkie, the building is empty." I said.

"Sorry," She then pushed me to the door and pushed me out. "Have a lot of work to do. See you later." Like before, the door shut in front of me.

Now I'm getting irritated by this, as well as hurt. First Twilight, then rarity, and now Pinkie Pie!? What the hell!? Why am I getting avoided by them!? Sigh, might as well see if the others are available.

**(Two hours later)**

I was now walking back to the Library alone. The last two hours for me were not pleasant.

I visited Aj's farm, and hope I can help out, but she declined and told to leave, which hurt me badly. Rainbow was no different. I called out to her from her house, but she didn't respond, even through phone. Happily, Gilda helped out and brought her down, however, she quickly blurted out she had to go to work and left in a hurry. We were supposed to train from that hour, and she just…left me. Fluttershy…she wouldn't answer the door, no matter how many times I knocked.

What the hell is the matter with them? Why can't they understand to what they're doing to me is wrong? Wait…I understand now They still must be scared of me after what happened. But…why are they avoiding me like this?

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Twilight walking through the town, She seemed to be looking around cautiously. I was now getting suspicious. I'm not gonna hold back this time. I'm going to find out why everypony is avoiding me. I stuck to the shadows and followed Twilight.

She seemed to go pretty far, and she made it to the fields. The others were there as well.

I jumped into the trees and listened in on their conversation.

"All of you avoided Daniel as well?" Twilgiht asked.

They all nodded.

"Ah don't feel safe with him on mah farm now, now that he's become part of that demon." Aj said.

Wait…They…they all think I'm that demon!?

"Seeing him become that thing, I'm not safe of training with him anymore." Rainbow said crossing her arms.

"All of that evil inside of him…he scares me so much. Every time I just look at him, all I see is that demon." Rarity said shivering.

"He's…he's evil. He killed that poor Hydra out of his own pleasure." Fluttershy whimpered.

No words can describe to what I was hearing. How…how can they say those things about me?

"How can I bring smiles to everypony with him around me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I believe we have an agreement with this situation." Twilight said. "We will avoid Daniel and have Celestia take away that demon. After what we witnessed yesterday, we know Daniel can be a threat to us." The others nodded in agreement.

At that statement, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't believe this. They were avoiding me…because they think I'm a demon.

Tears formed in my eyes and I was choking on my breath. I knew now I was no longer welcome here, and they all lost my trust and love in me.

I quickly moved out of the trees and ran back to the Library, with tears ran down my face. I passed Lyra, and some other ponies and I saw their worried and concerned faces. I didn't stop. I kept running.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I breathed heavily, not out of exhaustion, but out of sadness and anger.

"_How dare them…HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME!?"_ I roared in my mind. I collapsed on the ground and cried my eyes out. I never felt this broken since my family died. I felt betrayed, alone, abandoned.

I can't stay here. I have had it here.

I wiped my tears and went upstairs and collected my bag and my sword. I grabbed a quill and a scroll and wrote a letter. After that, I tied it up and left it on the table in the family room. I left the Library and ran off, without telling anypony goodbye.

I ran through the valley, and to the edge of the Everfree Forest. I stopped for a moment, and looked back at the small town over the horizon. My tears continued to flow and I replayed everything that happened here. I won't be coming back.

"_Pipsqueak…Spike…Will…Goodbye."_ I turned and ran into the forest, now leaving Ponyville behind…for good.

**(Spike POV)**

I sighed heavily as I returned to the Library. After Twilight 'Forced' Daniel to leave, I left a little after, because I didn't want to acknowledge with her. It made me so mad, having her to push him away like that. I needed to cool down and left. I decided to hang with the CMC for a bit, and check up on Pip and Will. After that, I was now walking back to the library. I hope Daniel is okay.

I opened the door and placed a few bags down that I got from Sugarcube corner. Maybe a few sweets should cheer Daniel up.

"Hey Daniel, you here!?" I called out.

…Silence.

"Daniel!?"

…Nothing.

I was now getting worried. I walked upstairs and opened the door to our room, but saw it was empty. Even his bag and sword were gone. I walked downstairs and went into the living room, and then I spotted something. It was a scroll, tied up and had…my name on it.

I picked up the scroll and untied it. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Spike,_

_If you find this scroll, then that means I already left. I'm not coming back to Ponyville. The reason to this is Twilight and the others. Apparently they were avoiding me the entire day, and I didn't know why. I followed Twilight and found her talking to her friends. I overheard them saying I was a demon, a monster. Twilight said she will contact Celestia saying to take me away. They have lost their trust within me and and see me as a threat to them._

_I know now I cannot live here anymore, and that's why I left. I'm really sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you or Will. I knew if I did, you two would do everything in your power to stop me. This is the path I choose to take. Again, I'm sorry. Please, tell Pipsqueak I said goodbye, and hope he finds a home in the future. Train hard, and follow your heart. I love you my scaly brother._

_Your friend forever,_

_Daniel_

After reading the letter, I was so furious with Twilight and the others. How in the name of the Netherrealm could they do this to him!? He was under that Demons control for crying out loud, and they avoid him because they think he's a demon!? UNACCEPTABLE!

"Hello?"

I turned around and saw Will entering.

"Hey Spike, have you seen Daniel by any chance?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, but I held up the scroll to him.

"What's this?" He took it and read it. As he did, he was shocked, but went to rage.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. "How can they do this to him!?"

"This is bullshit. They had no right to do this to him." I growled clenching my fists.

"I swear, I'm gonna kick their asses for what they did." Will snarled.

"I'm gonna write a letter to somepony." I walked to a drawer and grabbed a scroll and a quill.

"Who are you writing to?" Will asked.

"Luna." If anypony knows the pain of feeling alone and being treated like a monster, It's Luna.

**(Daniel POV)**

I continued to run farther and farther into the forest, until I lost my breath. I wasn't looking where I was going, due to the tears in my eyes. I tripped and fell, and face planted to the ground.

I stood there, sniffing and sobbing. I continued to hear their words echo in my mind.

"_Ah don't feel safe with him on mah farm now, now that he's become part of that demon."_

"_Seeing him become that thing, I'm not safe of training with him anymore."_

I squeezed my head, hoping I can get this out of my head.

"_All of that evil inside of him…he scares me so much. Every time I just look at him, all I see is that demon."_

"_He's…he's evil. He killed that poor Hydra out of his own pleasure."_

I started hyperventilating. "Stop…Stop it!"

"_How can I bring smiles to everypony with him around me?"_

"_I believe we have an agreement with this situation. We will avoid Daniel and have Celestia take away that demon. After what we witnessed yesterday, we know Daniel can be a threat to us." _

"STOOOOP IIIIIIT! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" I screamed and wailed.

Everything around me went quiet. I breathed heavily, and I tried to keep myself together, but I couldn't. It was all too much to take in. I can't…I just can't.

Suddenly, the gem on my right wrists appeared and glowed brightly. I felt warmth, and comfort behind me. I looked and what Shocked me is that Kasai was there.

"Kasai? How did you get out here?" I asked the fire Dragon.

"**I'm not to sure of myself. I believe when your heart was becoming hallow, I believe my gem responded to your pain and allowed me to come out." **Kasai explained.

"I see." I looked up and saw the sun starting to set and the moon coming out.

"**How abut we camp here for the night?"**

I nodded slowly.

()

Night fell over the forest, and the sounds of the crickets chittering through the trees added peace and quiet. I was laying on Kasai's side belly, while a small fire was in front of me.

I was still so depressed and sad over what happened today. I couldn't believe Twilight and the others would do something like this to me. I never wanted to harm them in any way.

"**Daniel,"** I looked up at Kasai, who looked worried about me. **"I'm sorry about what happened. It was unacceptable for what they did."**

I looked down while a few tears fell. "Why…why did they push me away? Why do they see me as a demon?"

Kasai lowered his head and nuzzled me gently. As the dragon of Fire, he has the ability to control his flames, and not let me get hurt in the process.

Feeling his nuzzles, I cried harder and hugged his snout. To try to comfort me further, he moved his wing a little to cover me in a warm blanket.

"**It's okay Daniel…It's okay."** Kasai whispered while he continued to nuzzle me.

I was grateful he was here. I still had somepony to cry to, and to be comforted. The last two days for me have been hard.

I breathed deeply and moved back a little, and looked at Kasai, who was smiling a little at me, while I smiled back, while drying the last of my tears.

"Thank you Kasai." I thanked softly.

The fire dragon nodded. **"I will do everything in my power to help you any way I can. I will never abandon you."**

I smiled and got comfortable on his warm belly. It may look like lava, but…it actually feels like…soft feathers. They felt so warm, and soft.

Kasai smiled and lowered his head close to me. **"Get some rest my bearer. We will leave tomorrow at sunrise."**

I nodded and yawned. "Okay…Goodnight Kasai."

"**Goodnight Daniel."**

With my mind and body a little at peace, I fell asleep.

**(Dream Realm)**

I opened my eyes to see my home…Ponyville, in destruction. Many of the ponies on the ground…Lyra…Vinyl…all dead.

I was in horror to what I was seeing. How could this have happen? I turned and saw Twilight and the others, who were giving me daggers.

"You're nothing but a demon!" Twilight shouted.

"Ya killed everypony we luved!" Aj screamed.

"You're the most disgusting monster I've ever met!" Rainbow growled.

"I regret ever having you here in my kingdom." Celestia snarled. "You will be put down for your crimes."

"NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" I shouted while tears fell.

They all transformed into dark Shadows and circled around me, and I heard their voices.

"_You're a demon!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_A waste of life!"_

"_You're a killer!"_

Then, Darkus appeared in front of me and laughed evilly, as the dark dragon appeared and started to destroy more.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP! STOOOOOOOOOP!" I pleaded while my tears fell harder and I squeezed my head.

"**THOU SHALL PERISH FROM THIS DREAM AND NEVER RETURN!"** A voice boomed loudly.

At that, everything around me vanished into thin air. I was now in a blue void. I slowly looked up, with my tears still falling.

"Daniel," I looked up more and saw Luna, who looked so scared and shocked.

"Luna?"

She sighed heavily and hugged me deeply. "Thank the moons I arrived in time."

"Wha…what happened?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare, but I stopped it in time." She explained.

"I'm…still asleep?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

"How are you doing this?"

Luna pulled away a little and explained, "As the princess of the night, I also have my duties, to make sure everypony has a wonderful dream. I can chase away nightmares, and create new dreams for all the ponies around me."

"Wow. you having the power to control dreams and destroy nightmares." I said amazed.

"I sensed yours and I have never seen such a nightmare."

I frowned and looked away. "It still haunts me Luna. This darkness within my heart. I feel…so…cold."

Luna frowned and sat next to me. "I know that feeling. The darkness that I once had in my heart still left behind a stain. I still remember that fear in everypony's eyes. they way they all run from me when they even look at me when I was Nightmare Moon."

I looked at my hands and my pupils grew and tears grew bigger. "Why did this have to happen to me? I never wanted anything like this. All I wanted was a normal life, with friends and those I can love…but…how can I…when I'm nothing…but a monster?"

Two blue hands firmly grasped my shoulders, and I looked up at luna, who had a serious look.

"Let me tell you right now Daniel, you're not a monster. We all go through our problems, and friends understand one another." She then growled. "But after the way Twilight and the others treated you was wrong."

"How do you know what happened?"

Luna's face softened and she sighed. "Spike sent me a letter a while back and told me what happened. I cannot tell you how sorry I am they did this to you. You never deserved to be avoided and frightened."

I looked away and cried. "All of this happened because…of this demon I have inside of me…" That was when I lost it. "HOW THE HELL CAN I CALL MYSELF A WARRIOR WITH THIS DEMON INSIDE OF ME!?"

…

…

All fell silent. Nothing ever made a sound. All there was were the silence of my falling tears.

I felt a pair or arms wrapping around me and pull me back, and my head was gently pressed against two soft mounds. A muzzled laid on top of my head as the warmth of this hug from Luna continue to sooth me.

"I know this hard for you Daniel…but I promise, I'll always be here for you…if you ever feel alone," She looked down at me with her beautiful cyan eyes glittering with tears of her own. "Because I care for you." Her left hand softly stroked my cheek, providing additional deeper comfort. "Go on and cry. Let all of your sadness out."

After that, that's what I did.

I pressed deeper into her and started crying. I wasn't wailing or screaming, just crying. Silent crying. Luna continued to stroke my cheek, my hair and shush me ever so softly. The feeling of this comfort felt so warm, and welcoming. This felt like exactly how my mother comforts me when I feel so down or so sad. I loved it.

After around a few minutes, my crying ceased, and I felt more happier than I did from before. I pulled away a little and looked into her eyes and smiled. "Luna…thank you."

She smiled and stroked my hair. "You know I'll be here for you if you ever need me." She then blushed. "Daniel…the reason I care for you so much is…well…"

I knew what she was trying to say and I smiled.

**(Play Nights journey of dreams_ 25 Dreams Dreams - Adult Ver.)**

"I know Luna." She looked up at, mildly surprised, while I smiled. "I can see it written all over your face, and I can see it in your heart." I got up and stretched my wings. "You're an amazing mare, and you have one of the purest hearts I know. Your love in the night and the dreams you create, is what I love…about you."

She gasped softly.

Soon, the night sky she creates was seen around us and I flew away from her a little, feeling the love in music rushing through my blood. The sound of the flute, the piano, the drums, and the tambourine rang in my ears and around us. Then,I started singing.

**Daniel: **_I__n a dream I could see_

_you are not far away._

_Anytime, Anyplace._

_I can see your face._

_You are that special one_

_that I've been waiting for_

_and I hope you're looking for_

_someone like me._

Luna smiled happily and flew up next to me and started singing as well.

**Luna:** _In my dreams_

_I can hear you call on me._

_In the night,_

_everything's so sweet._

_In your eyes_

_I feel there's so much inside._

We smiled and slowly flew around each other in a circle.

**Daniel and Luna:**_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I want to see you standing there._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I've found someone who really cares._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I want to see you smile again._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_You're the one I've waited for._

I took off a little, with her following me. I clashed into a cloud and popped my head out and she laughed, making me smile.

**Daniel:**_In a dream we can do_

_everything we want to_

_There's no where I'd rather be_

_but here with you._

_The stars above light the way_

_only for you and I._

_I'm so glad I've found the one_

_That I've been looking for._

Luna took some of the cloud and modeled it into a heart.

**Luna: **_Keep the dream._

**Daniel: **_(Keep the dream)_

_Of the one you're hoping for_

_Love can come through an open door._

_Just be strong._

**Daniel:**_(Just be strong)_

_And you're sure to find the one,_

_the one, the one, the one._

Luna and I took off and swirled around a huge cloud, making it spiral.

**Daniel and Luna: **_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I want to see you standing there._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I've found someone who really cares._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_I want to see you smile again._

_In the nights, dream delight;_

_You're the one I've waited for._

We finally came to the top and we both smiled at each other while Blushing. I gently took her hands and brought her close to me, with my arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and placed her hands on my shoulder and the other around my neck, as we slowly moved in a circle around the clouds. Our clone selves were in the background, singing and dancing.

**Daniel and Luna: **_woh oh woh_

**Daniel and Luna: **_In the nights _

**Luna Clone: **_(in the nights), _

**Daniel and Luna:**_dream delight _

**Luna Clone: **_(delight);_

**Daniel and Luna: **_I want to see you standing there_

**Luna Clone:**_(see you standing there)_

**Daniel and Luna:** _In the nights _

**Luna Clone: **_(in the nights), _

**Daniel and Luna:**_dream delight _

**Luna Clone: **_(delight);_

**Daniel and Luna: **_I've found someone who really cares_

**Daniel Clone: **_(oh woh yeah)._

**Daniel and Luna: **_In the nights _

**Luna Clone: **_(in the nights), _

**Daniel and Luna: **_dream delight _

**Luna Clone: **_(delight);_

**Daniel and Luna: **_I want to see you smile again_

**Daniel Clone: **_(hey yeaha)._

**Daniel and Luna: **_In the nights _

**Luna Clone: **_(in the nights), _

**Daniel and Luna: **_dream delight _

**Luna Clone: **_(delight);_

**Daniel and Luna: **_You're the one I waited for _

**Daniel and Luna Clone: **_(the one, the one, woo ho)._

**Luna Clone: (**_In the night delight.)_

We took off again, hand in hand and smiled brightly.

**Daniel:**_You and me,_

**Luna:**_we could be,_

**Daniel and Luna: **_together forever._

**Luna Clone: **_In the nights (delight)_

**Daniel: **_Baby_

**Luna: **_Baby, Oh woah, Yeah, yeah_

**Luna Clone: **_In the nights_

**Daniel: **_you and me, oh ho no no,_

_the dream I dream of you girl._

We flied higher in the air and were in the center of the large moon. We slowly moved in a circle and danced again.

**Luna Clone: (**_In the nights, delight)_

**Luna: **_You're the one I'm looking for_

**Daniel: **_I finally found someone._

**Luna: **_I found the one I was looking for_

**Daniel: **_I found my love, found my love~_

**Luna: **_To the one I'm looking for~_

**Daniel: **_I dream, I dream, I dream, I dream, of you girl._

_every night, every day_

**Luna: **_wooh ooh; hey, yeah, yeah_

**()**

After our fun in our dancing and singing, we slowly flied back down to the ground and we smiled at each other.

"Thank you for spending time with me Luna. I had fun." I said smiling.

She smiled and blushed. "I had fun to. Well, I have to go now. I have to fill my duties."

"Do you think we can do this again?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll visit your dreams from now on." She took a step back. "Well, goodbye for now Daniel. Rest easy." She turned and started to leave, but there was one last thing I wanted to do.

I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She turned around again. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her close to me. I leaned in and finally did something she has been waiting for, her whole life since she fell for me.

I gently pressed my lips against hers.

She gasped by the sudden kiss, but she relaxed into it and pressed back. I knew she waited for something like this for a long time.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips harder against her.

She moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck and prodded her tongue against my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth and our tongues entwined with each other, filled with passion and love.

This kiss felt so amazing. Filled with comfort, passion and warmth. She was the only pony who understood my pain, and knew the pain of being feared by others. I feel blessed, having to be in love with her.

I grabbed her head and pressed her harder against mine, trying to get our kiss to go deeper, and she moaned louder. She grabbed my hair and pressed harder as well, with her arm embracing my back tightly.

As much as I didn't want this kiss to end, we needed air. We pulled back a minute later and strands of saliva were still connected. We panted by our passionate kiss, and our faces were crimson, but we were smiling lovingly.

"I love you Luna." I whispered.

"I love you too." She replied kissing my cheek.

She then started to fade away.

"Sleep well my love."

"Goodnight Luna."

I felt at peace again. I closed my eyes and have the peace and comfort take hold and take me into peaceful Slumber.

**()**

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Anger, sadness, betrayal, Daniel will be gone for a while, but now filled with love, comfort, and peace, Luna and Daniel are now lovers. What little adventure will wait for the young warrior? Will Twilight and the others come to their senses soon? What will happen to Spike, Will and Pipsqueak. Stay tuned.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time in the next update of EHS! Peace out! ^^**


	42. Chapter 42

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

**Chapter 42: New town, new mares**

The sun rose over the silent forest, and the birds chirped, giving off a warm peaceful ring in my ears.

However, I didn't want to wake up. The position I was in was too comfortable, and the warmth around me felt to good to just let go. However, it had to end.

Kasai moved his wing off of me, and I felt the cool morning breeze hit my skin, sending a shiver down my spine.

"**Wake up Daniel."**__I heard the fire dragon call out.

"Mmmmm…five more minutes." I moaned and turned around.

However, I felt his body move up and I fell to the ground, and I grunted on impact.

"Owww…" I looked up at Kasai, who was snickering. "Dammit Kasai, can you try to wake me up in a different peaceful way?" I asked while getting up.

"**I did, but you refused to wake up. We have to move now. The sun has rose. We must move on."** He said stretching his wings.

"Uuugh, okay." I groaned and stretched as well. I climbed onto Kasai's back and we flew off together.

"Do you think there's a town somewhere nearby?" I asked.

"**Possibly."** He fell silent for a minute until he asked me, **"Daniel, you're not really planning to leave ponyville for good right?"**

I sighed in frustration, but I answered, "Not really. The way I spoke and thought yesterday, I was just so mad at Twilight and the others."

"**Will you ever forgive them for the way they treated you?"**

"That…is gonna take a lot of time to think about. I mean, in a way, I don't want to since they avoided me and see me as a demon. But…in the other way, I do. I mean, I still care about them, and love them, but what's the point when you have a demon inside of you?"

"**Forgiving those around you can be difficult Daniel, especially for those who have darkness in their hearts. Let your heart guide you to what you believe is right."**

I chuckled. "For a fire dragon that's been asleep for thousands of years, you're pretty wise."

Kasai chuckled.** "I learned from a certain Human."**

I laughed this time.

"**Look, there's a town just up ahead."** I looked up and he was right. The town was a little bigger than Ponyville. Kasai landed on the ground and I got off.

"How come you stopped here?" I asked.

"**We don't want the locals to see a fire dragon walking along side a human, now do we?"** He questioned.

"I guess not. You may return Kasai."

He nodded.** "If you ever need my help, summon me once again. Until then my bearer."** He exploded in red sparkle dust and it swirled around my wrist.

I sighed and started walking forward through the edge of the forest. As I got to the clearing, I saw fireworks and lights flashing everywhere.

"Hm? What's going on over there?" I walked into the town, not being noticed by the locals, since they were in the center of the town. I was on the outskirts of the circle, until I was able to see what was going on in the center. My eyes widened, seeing a familiar azure unicorn, wearing wizard clothing.

"Trixie?" Indeed, it was Trixie. I haven't seen her since the Vironous incident.

"And when all hope was lost, and the ponies of Ponyville panicked, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie stepped up. With my amazing magic I vanquished the Vironous and saved the day!" Fireworks went off.

I fell to the ground anime style, hearing this.

"You have got to be kidding me." I grumbled as I got up and rubbed my head. I guess she didn't learn her lesson, but she's also taking the glory of what I went through.

The crowd around her wasn't cheering. they dead planned faces and some of them looked like they didn't believe her. Guess her boasting is gonna get her into trouble…again.

"How do we know you're telling the truth!?" A pony called out.

"Yeah! If what you said is true, then show us!" Another shouted. They all shouted in agreement, demanding to see her do it.

"Trixie is exhausted, and it's a waste of Trixies time. Besides, it's not like a Vironous can simply walk out the forest and start to come here."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

"Goddammit Trixie." I growled in frustration. I knew that roar anywhere.

A large Vironous started to emerge from the forest, but it had backup. Two young ones were on its sides. I assume this Vironous was a mother, teaching the young ones to hunt.

"Trixie, save us!" A pegasus shouted.

"You can handle this! You said you took out five!" A unicorn shouted.

FIVE!? Jesus, she defiantly knows how to get into trouble.

There was a moment of hesitation from the show mare.

"WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" An angry pony yelled, resisting the urge to go up and attack the boastful mare.

The azure unicorn gulped. "O-of course." A magical aura engulfed her horn and a nearby rope wrapped itself around the young one on the left. The rope was then tightly squeezed around it, making the young one cry for help

The mother snapped the rope off and stared down the unicorn, and roared very loudly. The Mother Vironous charged at the town, with her teeth bared, and dripping in saliva, almost tasting flesh for her meal.

All of the ponies screamed in panic and Trixie was to scared to move.

Now it's my turn to make an entrance.

I pulled my sword out and jumped at the Scarlet lizard.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I stabbed the mother into the chest, making her scream in pain and she stumbled back.

I pulled out my sword and jumped back, facing the three.

All of the ponies in the town stopped running and saw me. They all had open mouths and wide eyes.

"Is that…"

"It is! It's Daniel Blaze the Human!"

"Yeah! Daniel will save us!"

The crowd started cheering for me, and I smiled a little. I looked down at trixie who was looking at me in shock.

"Tell me Trixie, does your boasting always get you in a tight pickle?" I asked.

She growled. "Trixie was handling it just fine until _you_ showed up!"

"Yeah, I believe you." I said sarcastically.

The Mother roared again and the three charged at me.

I turned back and held my sword ready. "Okay…here goes!" I charged at them with my wings spread wide.

**(3RD person)**

Daniel dodged the first coming set of jaws and slashed his sword across the face of the young one. It roared in pain and cried for its mother.

The mother responded and fired her fire breath at him.

Thinking quickly. Daniel sheathed my sword and did some hand signs. **"Fire Cloak Justu!"**

Just in time, he was able to cloak himself in fire, and the flames collided with the elemental warrior.

The fire object fell to the ground, and the flames crackled. The locals looked in horror, believing Daniel was burned to a crisp.

With a powerful cry, Daniel burst out, covered in flames. he smirked. "I'm still here, you overgrown lizard."

The ponies gasped in shock, seeing that he's not only alive, but he's actually on fire, and yet, he's not getting hurt.

"_Kasai, mind giving me a hand?"_

"_**Are you sure? The locals are watching?"**_

"_It doesn't matter. We either chase them away, or they will turn this town into their personal buffet."_

"_**Very well. Let us battle together."**_

Daniel smirked and did his signature summon signs and bit his thumbs. He thrusted his hand to the ground and shouted, **"Fire Summoning Jutsu!"**

A powerful wave of light exploded everywhere and the ponies around the area covered their eyes. When the lights died down, they all gasped, seeing Kasai in his glory, facing down the three Vironous. He roared, making the ponies around him cover their ears.

Kasai charged and clashed into the mother while Daniel handled the youngsters. Daniel concentrated his inner fire and Kasai's fire sword appeared. he grabbed it and started slashing the two with incredible power and speed.

The youngsters roared in pain, and the mother heard it. She ran to them, but was stopped when Kasai grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

"**Your opponent is me."** The fire dragon growled.

"Kasai, the Vironous has a weak point on its body somewhere!" Daniel called out while running along the youngsters back.

"**Where's the weak point!?"** He called out.

"Hang on!" Daniel jumped off and flew close to the mother beast. He rose his sword and it let off a light glow. Then, the blue mark appeared on the creatures chest.

"That's the weak point! Give it your all Kasai, but don't kill her!" Daniel shouted and flew back to the young ones.

"**Will do!"** Kasai faced the Vironous again and roared, with her roaring back. The two titans charged and clashed together. The mother opened her mouth and breathed fire. The flames made contact with the fire dragons face, but he didn't roar in pain. The fire dimmed and Kasai was standing there unharmed.

"**Have you noticed fool? I am Kasai, the Dragon of Fire! I am one with the flames!"** Kasai roared and thrusted his fire claws into the chest of the mother.

The mother Vironous roared in pain and fell to the ground, no longer able to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, Daniel slashed away one of the spiked tails of the young ones and continued running down the back. His sword was held up, hoping it can respond and find the weak points. It finally paid off and the marks were found on the backs of the beasts.

Daniel crossed his fingers and summoned a clone. the two charged in with their blades in hands and attacked the weak points.

One of the young ones roared in pain and tried to shake the clone off. Apparently, it moved into the town a little, and it's massive tail was moving near a colt who was running away.

"Look out!" Daniel shouted.

The colt was too late to respond and he was sent flying into a building.

"Button!" A mare screamed.

"Dammit!" Daniel growled. He looked back at the clone and shouted, "Let's finish this now!

The clone nodded and followed Daniel. The two jumped up and each of them did hand signs and had different attacks ready in their hands. The two thrusted forward and attacked the marks.

"**Lightning Style: Chidori!"**

"**Fire Style: Great Flame Rasengan!"**

The attacks laid a direct hit to the weak points of the beasts. they roared in pain and the lights around them covered them up.

The lights dimmed and the young ones and the mother Vironous were struggling to get up.

Daniel landed in front of them, with Kasai behind him, growling viciously.

"Leave this town, and never return." Daniel growled in a threatening way.

The Vironous family got the message and retreated back into the forest as fast as their legs can carry them.

Kasai roared in victory and then exploded in sparkle dust. Daniel smiled and rolled his shoulder a little. As he turned around, he heard the sound of loud cheering. He then saw many of the town ponies cheering for him.

**(Daniel POV)**

I smiled at the cheering, and I was glad the town was safe now. However, many of the ponies stopped and then ran off to a hospital close by.

I didn't know what was happening, but if that many ponies ran tot the hospital, something big might be going on.

I ran to the hospital myself. As I entered, many ponies were gathered around a glass window. I walked forward and I looked inside. My eyes widened, and I saw the same little colt was got caught in the crossfire.

The colt was around ten years old, the same age as Pipsqueak. He had brown fur. His mane was brown as well, but a little lighter than his fur, and had light brown streaks on them.

**(Note: Care to take a guess who the colt is?)**

He looked really banged up, and I mean big time. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body from the collision. However, the worst scar on his body was on his chest. It had a really huge hollow hole. One of the Vironous youngsters must have punctured his chest while its tail moved around.

The doctors around him continued to give him treatment, in hope to save him. The heart monitor was weakening every few seconds. IV's were around him, trying to keep him alive.

Many of the ponies watching prayed to the colt, in hope he will live.

Finally, one of the doctors came out of the emergency room, with a clip board in his hand.

A very light brown mare quickly ran up to him with a worried look on her face.

"Doctor Stitches, is my boy gonna be alright? Please tell me he'll be okay?" She asked desperately.

The doc looked at his clip board, and then up to the mare. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but…there's nothing we can do."

The mare went wide eyed and tears formed in her eyes. "What? What do you mean?"

"Your son has taken a huge collision from the impact of that creature. Most of his bones have been shattered, and the hole on his chest left a very deep wound we can't cover up." He explained.

"No…no." The mare collapsed on her knees as her tears fell.

"I'm sorry miss. I'm so sorry." He said looking away.

The mare cried into her hands, while another mare kneeled and hugged her. She turned and cried into her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

I looked back at the poor colt, who was now starting to lose his life. How can I fail again? First Pipsqueak, and now this innocent little colt!? I wish there was something I can do.

…wait…of course!

I walked over to the doctor and passed the two mares who were crying.

"Doctor Stitches." He looked back at me, surprised by my presence, but I continued. "Let me in the room. I can help."

The mares stopped crying and looked up at me.

"What? What can you do? Only a miracle can save him." The doc protested.

I smiled. "I can save him. I can bring him back to health. Please…let me help."

"I…I…"

"Doctor." We turned back at the mare, who was looking at me with hope while she stood, with the other supporting her. "Please let him. I don't know what he'll do, but if he says he can save my son, then let him."

The others around her nodded in agreement.

The doctor sighed. "Very well. Come with me." I followed him into the emergency room, and I looked at the poor colt, suffering through his painful injuries.

"Okay, stand back. I need some room." I said to the others in the room.

They all stood back and I looked at the colt again. I slowly rose my hand and placed it gently on his head. He was shaking.

"Don't worry little bud. You'll feel better right now." I then did the hand signs I learned from Haos and then gently placed them on his chest and head. My eyes then turned white and into a dragon and I said, **"Light Style: Divine Regeneration Jutsu."**

A calm white aura surrounded the colt, making all the ponies look at me with shock and awe. I continued to concentrate, pouring my light and charkra into the colt. It was starting to drain me, but I pushed through it.

After around a minute, the white aura faded away. I took away my hands and I smiled. I softly stroked the colt mane, and looked back at the doctors, who were still shocked.

"Bring in the mare. She would want to see him." I said.

The doc shook out of his shock and went out to fetch the mare. She entered and slowly walked forward to me and the colt.

"Your son wants to see you." I said smiling warmly while I stood back.

The mare slowly kneeled down and placed her hand on his head.

"B…Button?" She whispered.

Then, the colt coughed. He slowly opened his eyes, which were an amber hazel nut color. He looked up at the mare.

"M…mommy?" He whispered.

The mare gasped ever so softly, and her tears fell like a water fall. She then gently picked up her son and hugged him tightly, but not to tight.

"My baby boy." She softly said crying.

The doctor came up and scanned him with his horn. He then gasped in shock.

"His wounds…his bones…they're healed. It was like nothing never happened." He said.

"It's a miracle…It's a Celestia full blown miracle." The mare cried, stroking her sons mane gently.

I smiled warmly, seeing the colts gonna be okay. The doc from before walked up to me, amazed.

"I never thought you would save him. I thank you for helping." He thanked bowing a little.

"It was nothing Doc. I'm just glad the little guys gonna be okay." I said looking at the family, hugging and crying together.

"Is there any way you can teach us that spell you did? Think of all the lives we can save?" He begged a little.

I smiled sadly. "I really wish I can do that, but I'm afraid it's not possible. What you saw was not a spell. It was what I call a jutsu move. Also, only I can perform the divine regeneration move. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see." He said understanding. "But…if you can…do you think you can help us? There are a few others in the hospital who are really injured and sick."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course. I would be more than happy to help."

He smiled and grabbed one of my hands and shook it. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"It's nothing doc."

"Please follow me."

I followed him to the door, and I looked back at the family one last time. The mare looked up at me, and I smiled at her. I then left, following the doc.

**(One hour later)**

I was sitting on one of the couches of the hospital, breathing deeply, while a few beads of sweat ran down my face. The last hour was exhausting. I used up a large portion of my Charkra and power to help many of the ponies in the hospital that were really injured or sick. I was grateful they were now okay. I'm really tired. It will be while for all of my energy to return.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw the same mare from before. I didn't have a good chance to look at her, but now I did.

She was very light brown. She had light blue sapphire eyes. Her mane and tail were brown, while her mane was tied up in a ponytail, along with her tail. She was wearing a pink sweater, and light jeans. Her cutie mark was a pink heart with a baby milk bottle on the right.

"Yes?"

"Well…I…I just…" Her eyes were filled with tears once more. "I just want to thank you for saving my son. I…I just don't know what I would have done without him."

I smiled and weakly got up. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, making her teary eyes lock onto mine.

"I was more than happy to help out. I'm grateful your sons okay. It's all that matters to me." I said.

She smiled and hugged me gently. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, please let me know."

I gently pulled back and I smiled. "I request nothing in return ma'm. Your thanks and gratitude is more enough of a reward for me."

She looked at me in shock. "Nothing in return? But…you saved my son. I would feel bad that I didn't give you anything for bringing him back."

"I helped your son because I wanted to." I explained smiling. "I don't save the lives of others for anything in return, or rewards. I do it out of the goodness of my heart. A wise man once told me, "Helping others from the goodness of your heart can bring joy and happiness around others." I assure you, I don't request anything in return."

She looked at me in amazement by my choice of words, but smiled. "You're far different from any stallion I've ever met."

"I usually get that. By the way, my name is Daniel." I greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nursery Rhyme, or Rhyme." She greeted.

**(Note: Nursery Rhyme is one of the two most popular OC mare characters in MLP Fanfics. She's the mother of Button Mash.)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rhyme." I said smiling.

I looked behind her and saw another mare approaching us. She had sapphire blue hair, a few dark blue streaks in them as well. She was wearing a green sweater, along with short white pants. Her eyes were forest green, and had light green eye shadow above them. Her cutie mark was a glass milk bottle with two long thin angel wings on each side of them. She also has a few freckles above her muzzle.

Rhyme turned around and saw the mare approaching and she smiled. "Hey, how's he doing?" She asked.

"He's doing very well. the doctors said he will be released in a few minutes. They want to be sure he's in good health." She explained.

The mare sighed happily. "I'm just glad Daniel saved him." She said looking at me with a smile.

"You're Daniel? Daniel Blaze?" The other mare asked in shock.

"Uh, yeah? How do you know my name?" I asked curious.

"Your name has been spread around Equestria. Many ponies around here know you." She explained.

"Great. I'm a celebrity now." I groaned face palming.

The mare laughed. "Guess you're not interested in being one right?" The blue haired mare asked.

"No. Last thing I want is a bunch of ponies chasing me and having to take massive pictures of me and signing autographs. It doesn't fit my style." I explained.

"I know why. Oh, by the way, my name is Milky Way." She greeted holding her hand out.

**(Note: Milky Way is the other popular OC mare. She's been in a few stories and has a few pics. Check her out if you have the time.)**

"Nice to meet you Milky Way." I smiled and shook her hand.

"You can call me Milky if you want." She said.

"Sure. I'll call by that."

"Miss Rhyme," We turned around and saw Doctor stitches walking up to us with a clip board in his hands. "I'm happy to tell your son is in good health. Sign these papers and he's good to leave."

Rhyme signed the papers and thanked him.

"Would it be okay if my son meets you? He's curious to who helped him?" Rhyme asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll wait here."

The two mares left me for a few minutes, until they came back out with the boy in Rhymes arms.

"Button, this Daniel. He's the one who saved your life." Rhyme said smiling.

The colt looked at me with shock and awe until his eyes twinkled. "This is so cool! I'm actually meeting Daniel Blaze for the first time!"

"So you know who I am kiddo?" I asked snickering.

"You bet I do. I heard a lot from you. I heard you took out a pack of timberwolves single handedly, fought the Vironous in Ponyville, and kicked Bluebloods sorry flank." He said excited.

I laughed. "Yeah, I did all of that. I did it to protect my home and friends." However, when friends was brought up, my heart stung, but I kept composure.

"If you live in Ponyville, what brings you here to our town?" Milky asked.

Her question made the stinging in my heart grow, but I put on a fake smile. "Just wanted to travel a little. See new places. Meet new ponies."

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up then." Button said, making some of us chuckling.

"Are you gonna stay here for a while Daniel?" Rhyme asked.

"I am exhausted from what happened from this morning, and the traveling. I think I'm gonna bunker down here for the day, and move on tomorrow." I explained.

"You're more than welcome to stay at our place." She offered.

"Huh? No, I can't do that."

"I truly insist. It's the least I can do after you helped my son."

"Please stay Daniel. I want to get to know you better. Not only that, you're really awesome. Pretty please?" Button asked giving me the puppy eyes.

Oh god…not the puppy face…can't…resist…

"Okay okay, I'll take the offer. Please stop with the puppy look." I pleaded while laughing.

"Yes!" Button threw his fist up in victory.

"You kids with the puppy faces. It's unfair how adorable you kids look with it." I said chuckling.

Rhyme and Milky chuckled. "When he does the puppy look, no escape."

"I can see that."

"Come on. Let's get going." Milky said and the four of left the hospital.

As we got out, all hell broke loose. many flashes and cameras were everywhere around me. Ponies piled up around me, reporters, and ponies taking notes in their hands. They were all pondering me with questions.

"What was that creature you fought?"

"How did you bring the kid back to life?"

"Are you an Alicorn?"

"Are as powerful as Celestia and Luna?"

This was getting out of hand. I quickly crossed my fingers and smoke blasted around everywhere. I grabbed Rhymes and Milky's hands and ran off before the smoke cleared.

Nopony knew what happened, but when the smoke cleared, I was already gone, along with the other three that were with me.

Far from the hospital, we stopped nearby a small shop, regaining our lost breaths.

"_Whew. That was a close call. Though, my chakra is still low. I have to be careful on how I use it from now on."_ I thought.

"Hey, you all okay?" I asked looking back at the three.

"Yeah, I think I am." Milky answered.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a paparazzi to be waiting for us at the hospital." Rhyme said coming her mane with her fingers.

"They were specifically after me. Now you guys know the reason to why I hate being a celebrity." I said grumbling a little.

"Not fun at all." Button said rubbing his eyes from the sudden flashes.

"Come. My home is at the far end of the town." Rhyme said.

We pressed on and many of the townsfolk were looking at us. Many of the mares were whispering to each other,a few blushing, and a few waving. There were a few stallions here as well. Out of Canterlot, this is the second place I've seen to have a few stallions. I saw a few of the stallions glaring at me, which was confusing me, but I ignored it.

Out of the corner of my eyes, four stallions were looking at us, but not in a way I liked. They were looking at Rhyme and Milky, chuckling and licking their lips. I got a bad feeling about this.

However, it only got worse when they started following us.

"Mom, there's a few stallions following us." Button said.

Rhyme looked back, but quickly turned around.

"Ignore them. Just keep walking." I said.

We continued walking, but the stallions behind us kept following us, even when we took different routs. Finally, I had enough. I stopped in my tracks, and the three stopped as well.

"Hang on." I said and walked forward to the stallions.

As I got a few feet from them, they also stopped in their tracks and I spoke.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I asked.

"In a way you can. Give us the mares, and we'll be on our way." The green stallion said, licking his lips.

Rhyme and Milky shivered, while Button grabbed his mothers leg.

At that, my face hardened, and I scowled, "Stallions like you all make me sick to my stomach. I know for certain these mares are not interested. Now beat it."

"How would you know that. Many mares want to be with a proper stallion, not with some weird monkey." A blue pegasus taunted and the group laughed.

I stomped my foot hard, cracking the floor, making the group stop laughing and look at me in surprise.

"Mares are not Property, and they are not toys for your own pleasure! The last thing they ever want to do is be with a bunch of snobby stallions who only care for themselves!" I shouted.

Small blushes formed on the mares faces, while they awed at my words.

The stallions growled. "Fine, guess we'll have to take them by force!" They all charged.

"RHYME, MILKY, BUTTON RUN!" I shouted and we ran off.

We bolted down the side walk. We took sharp turns around the corners, while the stallions continue to pursuit us.

One stallion lunged at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Daniel!" The family shouted.

"KEEP RUNNING!" I shouted and wrestled the stallion.

The others continued their pursuit, while two stayed behind.

I pushed the stallion off of me and stood.

"Without you, those sexy mares are as good as ours." The red stallion chuckled.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted and crossed my fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Smoke exploded around me.

**(3rd person)**

Smoke covered the area, and the two stallions coughed. Daniel bolted from the smoke in pursuit of the others, leaving his clone to take care of the two snobs.

The smoke cleared, and the stallions saw Daniel in his battle stance.

"What the Celestia did you just do!?" The red stallion asked.

The clone chuckled. "That's for me to know, and for you clowns to never know." His face hardened. "Now, are we gonna fight, or are you gonna run?"

The stallions growled and pulled out jagged knives. Clone Daniel motioned his hand, in a way of saying, "Come at me bro."

The stallions screamed and charged at the Daniel clone.

**(With the Real Daniel)**

Daniel ran quick as he followed to where Milky, Rhyme and Button ran off to. He then realized he was starting to slow down.

"_Dammit. Not enough Chakra. Kasai, can you lend me your strength?"_ He asked the fire dragon.

"_**My power is yours my bearer."**_He answered.

Daniel feel the warmth and strength of the fire flow through his body. His eyes became dragon red and he burst off with great speed.

"_Much better. Thanks Kasai."_

"_**Make sure you act quick. Your body will burn out if you keep pushing it while you handle my power."**_

"_Right."_ Daniel looked up and saw the other stallions starting to corner Rhyme, Milky and Button.

"Your our now mares." The green stallion chuckled as they advanced. The two backed into the wall while Rhyme held her son tight.

"Not on my watch!" Daniel shouted and delivered a powerful kick to the stallions face. He fell to the ground, with his jaw a little dislocated.

Daniel landed on the ground in front of the mares and colt and turned back to the two stallions.

The grey stallion helped the other up while the green stallion rubbed his jaw, aching from the impact.

"How dare you, you monkey!" The green stallion growled.

"Lay one finger on these mares, I'll break you both." Daniel threatened.

"Grr. I'll enjoy cutting you down." He growled pulling out a knife, with his bud following suit.

"Daniel!" Rhyme and Milky shouted, concerned for my safety.

He looked at them and smiled warmly, with his red dragon eyes glowing. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Stay down and let me handle this."

They were a little unsure, since he didn't make a full recover after what he did at the hospital and his fight with the Vironous family, but they slowly nodded and shrunk back.

The stallions screamed and charged with their knives ready to strike. Daniel glared hard and stayed in his position. When they got close, they swung their knives, but they heard the sound of their small blades hitting something.

Daniel had his sword out and blocked the attacks. With a powerful swing, he knocked the knives out of their hands.

"GRRR! You'll pay for that! Get him Blast!" The green stallion shouted.

Blast charged his horn and fired a magical beam.

Daniel stood calm, and waited for the beam to come close. With a quick move with his sword, he blocked the attack with the crystal part of his sword and the crystal absorbed the attack.

**(With Daniel Clone)**

The clone dodged the attacks form the stallions as they continued swing their knives around, in hope to land a hit on the clone warrior.

When the yellow stallion brought his attack down, Daniel caught his wrist, catching him by surprise.

"For a gang, you both lack in attack. It's pathetic." He said in annoyance.

The stallion growled, but before he could do anything, Daniel thrusted two fingers into his arm, causing paralysis.

"What the!?" He stepped back and the hand that held the knife dropped.

"I…I can't move my arm!" He shouted while he desperately tried to move his arm.

Daniel bursted forward and thrusted his fingers into the stallions legs, stomach, and wings, and made the stallion fall to the ground, no longer able to continue.

During Daniels studies at the Library, he found a way to keep the paralysis going longer than usual. He also mixed in a little of his lightning chakra to increase time.

The forest green stallion growled. "DAMN YOU!" His horned charged power and he fired. Daniel pulled out his sword and blocked the attack, while the crystal absorbed the attack.

In a side view, both Daniels swords glowed brightly green, having to absorb the attacks. Both had pissed off faces.

"What the Netherrealm!?" The forest green stallion asked in shock.

"What are you!?" The green stallion asked backing up.

The two Daniels moved forward, gripping their blades tight.

"My name is Daniel Blaze." The real Daniel answered.

"And I am a human," The clone continued as the two rose their blades.

"WHO TAKE DOWN SCUM LIKE YOU!" They shouted together and brought their swords down, and a beam of magical energy shot out and burst forward at the two stallions. When the attacks made contact, they screamed in pain, and caused an explosion. The explosion could be heard all over the place.

As the smoke cleared, the two stallions with the clone were on the ground, knocked out. He nodded in satisfaction and vanished out of sight.

**(Daniel POV)**

I felt my clone pop, and I got the info, knowing the stallions are out cold.

I was panting a little, having to use more chakra than I thought. I then turned my attention to the family behind me. they looked equally shocked, but Button was looking at me in awe and amazement.

"That…was…THE MOST COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" He shouted, with his little eyes glittering.

I chuckled lightly. Kasai's energy stopped and I felt very weak. I kneeled to the ground, breathing heavily. Guess he was right. My body gave away during the battle, but his power kept me going.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Milky asked kneeling to me.

"Y…yeah. I'm just really drained." I answered.

"Can you stand?"

I placed pressure on my knee and hoist myself up, but lost balance, but Milky manage to catch me.

"Hehe…I don't think I can walk for a while." I said.

Rhyme and Button walked up to me. Rhyme took one of my sides, while Milky took the other.

"Don't worry. We got you." She said smiling.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

The two mares helped me walk the rest of the time to her place. I never felt this weak before. Never thought Kasai would hold that much energy.

"Daniel?" Rhyme asked.

"Hmm?"

She smiled while a faint blush formed. "Thanks for protecting us, and what you said was sweet."

I smiled and chuckled lightly. "No problem."

Finally, we reached our destination. Rhymes house was decent. Not to small and not to big.

Button opened the door and we all entered the building. Her house looked pretty warm and welcoming, like back home. The two mares carried me to the living room and set me on the couch.

"Try to rest for a while Daniel." Rhyme said.

I smiled and nodded. "thank you."

"We are the ones who should be thanking you." That was the last thing I heard before my shut slowly and I fell asleep.

**(Canterlot)**

In Canterlot, things were pretty quiet. Luna, was still pretty worried about Daniel. Ever since the two became lovers, she became more concerned for his future. From the letter Spike send her last night, she was still furious with Twilight and the others. She knew in her heart, Daniel never deserved to be pushed away like that. It truly hurt her, especially the young boy.

"Luna," Luna turned her head to her older sister. Celestia knew something was wrong with her since this morning, due to the deep thoughts and the concerned looks on her face.

"What's bothering you?"

Luna sighed and turned away, but she answered. "It's Daniel. I'm worried about him."

Celestia didn't understand to why she was worried about him. The time when Daniels inner darkness took hold, she too was afraid of him.

"Luna, it would be best that you stay away from him."

"What!?" Luna gasped in shock, looking at her elder sister.

"Luna listen. That Darkness within him has taken over his body. If he gets out of hand again, he will hurt sompony."

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She has trusted her sister for so many years, and now, she's saying that she should stay away from Daniel, the one and only person that understood her pain and suffering, and that she understands him.

"How can you say that!? Don't you understand what he's going through right now!?" She asked starting to get enraged.

"Haven't you understand to what he did that night? The way he was slowly torchering those humans and the way he killed that Hydra? That demon has taken hold of him. He's to dangerous to be-"

"**SHUT UP!"** Luna roared ion her royal canterlot voice.

All fell silent again, only to be hearing the sound of Luna's deep breathing from her rage.

Celestia herself, was incredibly shocked, that her sister would yell at her like this.

"Luna?" Celestia asked softly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIS SUFFERING! DANIEL ISN'T A MONSTER AS YOU SPEAK! IT MAYBE TRUE, THAT DEMON INSIDE OF HIM CAUSED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, BUT HE ISN'T THE DEMON! HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING MANY YEARS AGO!?"

Celestia gasped, remembering the pain and Darkness that night when Luna became Nightmare Moon, and from the time she had to banish her sister to the moon. It was the most heartbreaking day she ever went through.

"Daniel and I are one in the same! He and I struggle through the same thing! from the time I was reborn, you all welcomed me, and from the time during Nightmare Night, everypony was afraid of me over what happened that night I returned, however you all gave me a chance again to live happily! But what are you all doing to Daniel!? you're all hiding and pushing him away like cowards!" Luna shouted.

Celestias heart stung like a hot blade stabbing her heart.

"Daniel doesn't deserve the pain and loneliness you're all giving him! Hasn't he been through enough suffering!? First he lost his Family, nearly lost the colt he loves to his heart, and now all of you are avoiding him! How can you all be so heartless to him, treating and thinking of him as a demon!?"

The words settled in within the sun princess. She now understood what Luna was talking about, and she was right. She was afraid of Daniel ever since that night, and now she feels bad for the poor human.

Luna got up from her throne and glared deeply at her elder sister. "You have no shame for him, and you don't care for him now. I thought you were better than this Celestia."

The suns princesses heart then cracked. Her sister would normally call her Tia, but after hearing her say her real name, it hurt her badly.

"I bid you good day." Luna started walking away, until she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked back and saw Celestias head down. She couldn't see it, but tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?" Luna asked.

Celestia looked up, and surprised Luna, seeing her tears.

"I'm sorry." She said trying hard not to sob. "You…you were right. I…was scared of him from that night. I am a coward. I didn't know what I was doing, until you told me you and him are the same, since you two were frightened by others. I can't believe how much of a fool I was." She gently let go of her. "I'm sorry Luna. Can you ever forgive me?"

Luna turned away fro a moment, thinking over her answer. She finally looked at her sister and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for finally seeing the truth."

Celestia smiled and hugged her sister, while the moon princess hugged back. Silence fell once more while the two rulers hugged one another.

"Daniels gone?"

The two broke the hug and looked, to see Aurora and Cadence at the doors.

Luna sighed and explained about what happened. After she finished, both Cadence and Aurora were furious to Twilight and the others.

"I can't believe they would do something like that to him." Aurora growled while her eyes became demonic red.

"I thought Twilight would be better than this." Cadence said while clenching her fists.

"We need to find him." Celestia said, with the others agreeing.

"I'll visit his dreams tonight and will ask where he is." Luna said.

Cadence looked over in her eyes and she smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that Cadence?" Luna asked.

"Don't think I don't know." She said in a teasing manner. "You're part of Daniels herd now."

The sun princess looked at her sister in shock. "Luna…is that true?"

Luna blushed heavily, but she slowly nodded.

Celestia smiled happily and hugged her sister again.

"Oh Lulu, you have no idea how happy I am you finally found somepony to love."

"Tia, you're embarrassing me." Luna said trying to get out of her sisters grasp while she blushed embarrassingly.

Aurora and Cadence laughed.

**(Daniel POV: Six hours later)**

I finally woke, with my energy around eighty percent restored. When I was slowly opening my eyes, I saw a brown blur in my face. When my eyes adjusted, my eyes were locked with amber hazel nut eyes.

"You're awake!" Button shouted happily.

Apparently he caught me off guard and I scooted back in surprise, and I fell off the couch with a thud. I grunted on impact.

"Owww…" I groaned while rubbing my head. I looked up and saw Button smiling.

"Hey squirt. How long have you waited for?" I asked.

Around an hour." He answered.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I looked behind me, and saw Rhyme in a white apron.

"Hey Rhyme. How long was I asleep for?" I asked stretching while getting up.

"Six hours at max. It around six." She answered.

"Guess I slept longer than I thought." I said.

"Dinner is about ready. Come while it's still hot." Rhyme then walked back into the kitchen.

Button ran off to the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Already the smell of food made my stomach growl. I walked into the kitchen and saw Button and Milky setting up the table while Rhyme poured what looked like to be soup in a few bowls.

I walked up and sat down while Button sat next to me. I smiled and ruffled his mane, making him giggle. Rhyme placed some bowls full of soup in front of us. She even placed a few tomato sandwiches in the center of the table.

We all dug in. The sandwiches and soup were really good.

"This is great Rhyme." I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it." She said with a sweet smile.

"Would you like some milk?" Milky offered with some glasses of milk.

"Sure. Thank you." I grabbed one of the glasses and took a chug of my milk. It was really tasty. It was really sweet, and a little thick.

"Hey Daniel,"

"Yes Milky?"

"I was wondering where you got that pendant? It's really beautiful." She said looking at the necklace hanging from my neck.

I smiled and held it up a little. "My mother gave this to me on my fourth birthday. It's one of my most prized possessions. I never leave it out of my sight." I opened it and revealed my picture of me as a baby with my mother smiling happily.

"Awwwww, who's the little colt in the pic?" She asked.

"That's me. And the female is my mother."

"Ohhhhhhh, you look so adorable.~" Milky cooed.

"You're mother looks so beautiful." Rhyme said.

"Thanks."

"Where's your mother now?" Button asked.

I frowned a little, and gently clutched my pendant. "My mother died a long time ago when I was only five. She passed from a disease."

The family looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry…I never should have asked." Button said, feeling bad for asking a question like that.

I smiled sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay little bud. You didn't know. I'm not mad."

Button looked up at me again and he smiled.

After we finished eating, I helped Rhyme clean the dishes.

"Thank you for helping me with these." Rhyme thanked drying a plate.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do for giving me a delicious dinner." I said scrubbing a glass.

"Above any stallion I've met, you're the second that has treated me and my family with so much kindness."

"Who's the first."

Rhyme frowned a little. "My husband."

Already, I can tell it's gonna be a sad story.

"Hey, if you don;t wanna talk about it, I'm fine with it."

"No. I just need to get it off my chest." She looked back at Button, who was playing with one of his toy trains.

"I met my husband during my teen years. He and I were madly in love, and we wanted to have a chile before we got married. A few months later, I was pregnant with Button. The word got spread fast, and many of the townsfolk knew about this. However, a few stallions didn't like it. They wanted me, but my husband got to me first."

She took a breath and continued. "One night, a few stallions broke into my house in attempt to kill my husband and try to take me as their own. My husband fought back, but a stallion brought a knife out and…he…" Already, I can see tears falling.

"My husband died a few days later, and I became single again. The stallions that killed my husband were sent to prison for what they did. Many of the stallions tried to take me and bed me, but I wasn't interested. One day, I finally saw Milky Way again."

"You two are friends?" I asked.

"Yes. We were friends since first grade. However, I had to move when I was little. I never saw her after a few years."

"I'm sorry Rhyme. I know what it's like to lose those you love."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad we met you. You're such a sweet person."

I smiled and chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"Hey Daniel," I looked down at Button, "Can you come up to my room and play some games with me?"

| smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Button will have to go to bed pretty soon."

"Mom, I don't start school tomorrow." Button said.

"True, but you're still a young boy, and you need your rest."

"Killjoy." Button pouted, making us chuckle.

"Don't worry Rhyme, I'll be sure to get him to bed."

Rhyme smiled. "Thank you. Also, your sleeping conditions will be upstairs, next to my room."

"Great. Thanks Rhyme."

"Come on." Button started pulling my hand and guided me upstairs to his room. As we got in, he started going through his stuff. His room was pretty big. It was filled with a lot of toys and board games. he must really like games a lot.

"Aha! here it is." I looked back and saw him placing down what looked like to be a small plastic box. When he pressed a small button on it, my eyes widened. A small magical screen popped up and a title screen was shown, Button hooked up two small joy sticks to the box.

"What is this Button?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"This is the newest technology ponies created. It's still pretty new. This is called the "Pony Box".

I snickered. "Pony Box?"

"Yep. These things are hard to get, since they're out in different parts of Equestria, but I got the first edition, since my dad was friends with the pony who made this." He chirped. He pressed a small button and a new title screen was shown. It looked really familiar.

"This game is called Pac-Pony. The objective of this game is to get the little bits while avoiding the Timberwolves." Button explained.

I laughed this time.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry. It's just this game looks so familiar to a game I played back home." I explained.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's a very classy arcade game called Pac-Man. It goes by the same rules like Pac-Pony, except, the character is a yellow object avoiding colored ghosts.

"oooooh. Are you good?" He asked.

"Plenty."

"Well, you're gonna get your flank handed." He said with a challenging smirk.

"Bring it kiddo." I said with a smirk.

**(Two Hour later)**

I have to admit, Buttons good. Very good. He'e actually kicking my ass. I was on my last life, and my magic pellet was warring off.

"Come on get the pellets, get the hay."

Then-

"Shoot!"

I got cornered and the wolves got me.

"Darn. I lost."

"Yes! I won!" Button called out in victory.

I laughed. "I got to hand it to you kiddo. You got some skills."

"Thanks. I played this game at a carnival once."

"Did anypony challenge you?"

"Yeah, but I kicked his flank good."

I looked up at the clock, seeing it was around eight. "Okay Button, time to get some sleep."

"But I'm not…" His words were replaced by a deep yawn.

I chuckled. "Come on kiddo." I turned off the consol and I gently picked up the sleepy colt and placed him on the bed. I pulled the covers over him and he yawned again.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…you can play a lullaby for me?" He asked with droopy eyes.

I smiled warmly. "Of course." I dug into my bag and pulled out my ocarina.

**(Play Relaxing Music : Ocarina - Implora)**

I brought the flute up to my lips and gently played a new song. Once more, the peace of the song flowed through the room, filling our hearts with relaxation and bringing out our inner peace.

Button smiled at the melody of the song. He snuggled into the sheets of his bed, and yawned again.

I too was feeling so peaceful. It felt like everything that happened from before has lifted for the time being. I loved the feeling of peace.

As I continued playing, I heard the distant sound of a violin playing. Not knowing what was happening, my mothers spirit was beside me, playing the violin, while we continued to play together in sync. I felt her presence next to me, and I smiled while I continue to play the song on my ocarina.

After playing the final note of the song, I felt the presence of my mom leaving. I smiled and opened my eyes. I looked down at Button, who was sleeping peacefully.

I kneeled down and stroked his head, and I lowered my head and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well Button." I whispered.

The colt smiled and snuggled into his blankets more.

"Mmm…Daniel." He muttered.

I smiled while I felt a tear fall. I stroked his mane one last time and slowly left his room. I shut the door softly. I sighed happily, feeling a little more at peace than I once was during the problems with Twilight and the others, but little did I know, my night was just beginning.

As I was heading to my assigned room for some goodnight sleep, I heard a very large shout coming from Rhymes room. My instincts took over, and I thought she was hurt. I ran to her room and I swung the door open. Big mistake.

"Rhyme, are you oka-" My sentence stopped immediately. My brain stopped, along with my heart beats.

Rhyme and Milky were in the room together, under the covers…naked.

All three of us were silent, continuing to stare into each others eyes.

After around ten seconds, I snapped back into reality, and I yelped while stepping back, with my face going bright crimson.

"I-I-I-I-I'mr-reallys-sorryaboutthisRhyme!" I exclaimed quickly bowing over and over. "IthoughyouwerehurtIdidntknowyoutwoweredoingsomethinglikethisIlljustgiveyoutwosomeprivacygoodnight!" I quickly shut the door and like a mad man, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door, breathing heavily.

"_Dammit…I can't believe I just made a fool of myself."_ I thought grumbling in frustration while placing a hand on my burning face._ "Smooth move Daniel, Now they'll think you're a pervert."_

I continued to take deep breaths, trying to slow down my beating heart and lower the deep blush on my cheeks. After I relaxed, I sighed deeply.

Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Daniel, are you in here?" Rhymes voice asked.

"Yeah." I answered while my heart rate increased a little.

"Can you open the door? We need to talk."

I breathed deeply and I opened the door. She was wearing a pink robe, covering her body.

"Rhyme, I-" She stopped me by putting up a hand.

"Come to my room please."

I gulped quietly and nodded. I followed her into the room and Milky was wearing a forest green robe. I sat down on the bed and the two on each of my sides.

"Listen ladies…I'm sorry for barging in like that." I apologized.

"What?" Rhyme asked.

"I didn't mean to barge in. When I heard your screaming, I thought you were hurt. I didn't know you two were..well…mating."

The two mares blushed, but understood what I was saying.

"If you two want to slap me for what I did, feel free to."

The mares gasped.

"Why would you think we would do that?" Milky asked.

"Because I barged in while you two were having sex. Any girl would slap a man for coming in and seeing them naked."

"We would never slap you. We understand it was an accident." Rhyme said placing her hands on mine.

"We're also surprised by you reaction to the situation you were in." Milky added.

"Why say that?"

"Well, me and Milky have been in a relationship for around a year now. During times when we would invite some friends over, they would bring a few stallions over." Rhyme explained. "Apparently, they would catch me and Milky having sex together. They would force themselves onto us, and try to get into a gang bang with us. We don't trust a lot of stallions around in town, considering they only wish to bed us any way possible."

"If you don't trust stallions, why do you trust me?" I asked.

Rhyme and Milky smiled. "Because you saved my son, you protected us from those horrible stallions, and showed us so much kindness and happiness. In my years, I never seen Button so happy when he was playing with you." Rhyme explained.

"But, why didn't you do what the stallions try to do?" Milky asked.

My face hardened and I clenched my fists. "Forcing myself onto a mare is very last thing I ever want to do in my entire life. I find it sickening. From what I know so far, stallions only see mares as property, a toy for their pleasure. I don't. I see the mares around me as equals. They all deserve to make their own decisions in their lives, and not be used as a toy for stallions sick pleasure."

Rhyme and Milky looked at me in total shock by my words, but smiled sweetly.

"Wow, you really are different than any stallion we know." Rhyme said.

"Kind, sweet and pure hearted, you're so enlightening." Milky said.

"Any mare would love to be part of your herd."

The two mares hugged me on each of my sides; their warm bodies pressed up against me, my face warming up. The two then leaned close to my ears.

"You're so sweet, strong and very handsome.~" Rhyme whispered in my right ear with her voice a little low.

"I believe somepony yourself,~" Milky continued in my left ear.

"Deserves a reward.~" they finished together and licked my ears.

My body jolted by the sudden chill going down my spine.

"Wait, hold on a sec-" My words fell on deaf ears as they gently pushed me onto the bed, with my head hitting a soft pillow.

_**(Clop Warning)**_

The two mares crawled up my body like cats and gave me seductive winks and smiles. They grabbed their robes and gently pulled them off.

My face turned bright crimson again, and my eyes bulged out, seeing their gorgeous naked bodies in front of my eyes.

Their hips and bodies were wide, curvy like hourglasses. Their flanks were huge, and jiggly, with their cutie marks flowing. Their breasts were HUGE. Their round mounds were around a double G-cup. They were even bigger than Auroras. Their dark tan nipples already hard and ready to go.

The two mares lowered their bodies and their massive breasts were close to my face.

"Go on, touch them~" Rhyme whispered seductively while the two gently shook their breasts.

I gulped loudly, seeing there is no way I can get out of this situation now. But maybe…this is what I need to get some stress off my back.

I gently raised my shaking hands and I placed them on the sides of the two mares soft, furry mounds.

The two mares cooed softly my by soft, gentle touch.

"Ohhhhh~, so soft and gentle.~" Rhyme moaned softly.

I started slowly, softly stroking their breasts, making the two coo in pleasure.

"Don't be nervous dear, apply more pressure to them.~" Milky whispered seductively.

I build up a little more courage and I gave their breasts a gentle squeeze. The two mares moaned again, loving the squeezes and soft touch.

"Oh yeah.~ Oh this feels so good.~" Rhyme moaned, moving her breasts closer to me.

"Oh yes.~ More Daniel, play with our mounds.~" Milky pleaded while moaning and leaned in as well.

I was getting hard, and my wings were twitching in excitement. I caressed their breasts, gliding my fingers over their mounds and massaging them in circles. They loved the attention and they leaned in more closer. Their breasts were just centimeters close to making contact with my face.

"How did you two get your breasts so massive?" I asked while I continued giving them their treatment.

"We wanted our breasts to be- ooh~ - to be bigger than they once were," Milky said while she moaned.

"We massage them every night- oh that's so good~ - to get bigger. We did this ever since we were eighteen, and the results were- oh yeah~ - amazing." Rhyme finished.

I was amazed they massaged them for so long. Now I understand how they got so big. I rolled my tongue out and gave Rhymes nipple a soft lick.

She gasped by the sudden pleasure, and she wanted more. "D-do that again Daniel." She moved her breasts again and they made contact to my face.

I opened my mouth and took one of het nipples and sucked gently.

"Goddesses above, this is amazing.~" Rhyme groaned in pleasure.

Milky pressed her mounds in my face, asking me to give her the same treatment. I stopped sucking Rhymes nipple, and switched to Milky's. I sucked gently and gave it a soft bite, making her moan and throw her head back.

I felt something warm and sweet hit my tongue. Liquid started leaking from her breasts, and I realized it was her milk. The taste of this liquid tasted like…the milk from dinner.

"Milky, your milk tastes like the milk from dinner. Was that milk made by you?" I asked licking her nipples.

"Y-yes. My special talent is producing milk. I make a lot of bits for it." She answered while moaning.

"Do ponies know it's your milk?"

"Be quiet and keep sucking my love."

A little impatient are we? Well, I'll have to change that. I replied to her wishes and continued sucking, and got rewarded with her delicious milk. Milky moaned while stroking my hair, enjoying the pleasure.

I stopped and sucked Rhymes again. I gave a soft bite of her nipples and tasted her milk as well. I was little confused to why she can produce milk as well, but part of her name was nurse, so she must be able to produce milk for infants, or something. Nah, I'll just ignore it.

The two mares continue to moan in pleasure as I continued to please them.

"Hmm..it seems a little unfair that you're pleasing us and you're not naked like us." Rhyme said with a lustful smirk.

"Let's get him comfortable." Milky said licking her lips.

The two rose and started to strip me. Rhyme took off my shirt while Milky took my pants off, along with my underwear. As my pants came off, my manhood sprung to life, having to be free from his cloth prison.

The two mares looked amazed by my rod, and then licked their lips.

"Oh, we're gonna have so much fun with you.~" Rhyme said seductively.

The lowered and pressed their warm bodies against mine. Their fur felt so soft, it felt so good. I could just lose myself in it.

The two pleasured me by kissing and nibbling my neck and ears. They softly stroked my chest and my waist with their hands.

"Oh shit ladies.~ Oh god that feels so good.~" I moaned stroking their backs.

They smiled at their work and they moved their hands lower. They gently grasped my manhood, which was throbbing in excitement.

I gasped and moaned heavily by this amazing touch. The feeling of pleasuring electricity shooting down my body made my mind go blank.

"Relax, and let us please you.~" Rhyme whispered seductively.

The two started stroking my rod together, pumping it with their soft furry hands gliding up and down my thick shaft.

I breathed heavily and moaned louder, while I stroked their manes, telling them to keep going.

The two smiled and grind their legs against mine, and I felt their juices from their marehoods leaking. Their large breasts pressed against my hard chest, gliding up and down, while they continue to please me.

Rhyme moved up and kissed me deeply, her tongue entering my open mouth. I happily returned the kiss, and our tongues wrestled for dominance. Everything around me was blank. The only thing i can think of was pleasing these two sexy mares.

I broke the kiss and moved to Milky Way. She watched her little show, and was blushing deeply. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Hard.

She squeaked, but she kissed back, and our tongues rolled out, trying to taste each other as much as possible. Our moans let out into each others mouths, and my shaft throbbed harder against their hands.

Rhyme wanted in on the kiss again. I broke our little kiss and I started making out with the two at the same time. Our tongues rolled out, and our lips locked. The feeling of kissing two mares at the same time was so damn sexy. While I kissed the two, my hands moved on their own, and glided down their backs, and found their juicy flanks.

I gave their asses a good squeeze, while my palms were over their cutie moaned into my mouth, and they pumped my throbbing shaft faster, the friction in their hands got warmer, and my balls started moving up with their rhythm.

I broke the kiss and moaned, having the two kissing and licking my neck again. My head was thrown back and my tongue rolled out, having pleasure felt all over.

The process of their fast stroking went on for around another thirty seconds, until they stopped. I finally regained a little composure, and looked at the two mares, who were looking at me curiously.

"What the matter?" I asked.

"Well…you…never came." Rhyme said.

"Normally a stallion would cum right about now." Milky said.

I chuckled. "Well one, I'm not a stallion. Two, I can last longer than around two whole hours, or maybe all night long."

They looked at me with shocked faces, and their faces burned bright crimson. They finally smiled seductively and leaned into my ears again.

"If that's the case, then we're gonna fuck you so hard and milk you dry.~" Milky whispered.

"You're in for a special ride sweetie pie.~" Rhyme whispered.

"_Oh dear."_

The two started gliding down my body, leaving trails of licks and kisses, making me moan softly in pleasure.

I knew we can't be too loud. Button might wake up and hear the commotion.

The two mares stopped at my throbbing member, and smiled. Rhyme made the first move and engulfed my shaft with one go. I threw my head back and tried hard not to moan to loud. The pleasure was incredible. Her warm wet throat took my entire shaft, and her saliva coated it.

Rhyme started moving her head up and down, taking in my member again and again. My manhood hit the back of her throat a few times, but she didn't bother with it. I was amazed she didn't gag, but then again, she may have gotten practice out of this, considering she was married and is in a relationship with Milky.

"Wy are you holding back your lustful moans?~" Milky asked.

"I…don't want to…make too much noise or…we'll wake…Button….up." I answered while grunting.

"Don't worry about him. Me and Rhyme had sex many times and we screamed like animals. He slept right through it." Milky explained kissing my cheek. "Let it out stud.~ We want to hear those erotic moans of yours.~"

Rhyme continued sucking my member, until she started massaging my balls softly.

That was needed to make myself go lose.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, not caring about holding it in anymore.

"Good boy.~" Milky kissed my cheek again and moved back down to join Rhyme.

Rhyme released my member, allowing Milky to have a go. She smiled and kissed her quickly before she engulfed my member in one gulp.

"Oh yeah~ Ha~ Oh god~" I moaned out while gripping the bed sheets.

The two switched out every ten sucks, allowing each to take a turn. They then stepped up their game and sucked harder and faster. I was still moaning loudly, but I was still holding it in. While the two took turns sucking my rod, one of them would also lick and suck my balls, increasing the pleasure. It shot pleasuring shocks down my back and I was pumping my thighs up with their rhythm.

The two pulled back again a few minutes later and were smiling seductively.

"Well, you're one tough nut ti crack." Rhyme said stroking my manhood.

"I guess we have to pull out the big ones." Milky said fondling with my balls.

The two lowered down and then raised their huge breasts. They then sandwiched their mounds against my rod, taking it all.

I threw my head back and moaned louder than before, loving the sensation of their beautiful breasts against my rod.

The two sexy mares smiled at their work and started stroking. Their large breasts moved down so my tip was seen a little. It was amazing that these mares have such huge mounds.

The two lowered a little and licked my tip while it was shown from time to time. When their tongues met again and again, they moved up and kissed each other passionately. Their tongues waltz around each other, and they moaned in pleasure.

The kissing, the breasts, I couldn't hold it.

"Ladies…I…I'm gonna…" I couldn't form words in my mouth, for pleasure stole them.

They knew what was coming, and they stroked faster.

"Let it out stud.~" Rhyme said licking her lips.

"Let us taste your wonderful cum.~" Milky said with a seductive smirk.

After another few seconds, I let go.

I threw my head back and moaned louder than I ever did tonight as I came. Rope after rope of tick hot cum shout out and landed on the faces and breasts of the mares. They moaned and opened their mouths, trying to catch any cum. As my orgasm died down, they licked the cum off each others bodies, and swapped kisses with each other.

I watched, as my arousal returned quickly.

When they finished kissing and cleaning one another, they looked at my throbbing rod in shock.

"So…you ladies up for another round?" I asked with a lustful smirk.

"You…you can keep going?" Rhyme asked.

"I can do more than hold my climax, but I think I should give you ladies the same treatment, after what you two did for me."

They smiled seductively and nodded. The two lied down and spread their legs wide. I crawled on top of them, and started fingering their wet holes. The two moaned in approval of my work, while I smiled.

The warmth of their marehoods leaked with their juices and their bodies warmed up and set on fire. The roaring flames flowed through their bodies, letting it gain the experience of the pleasure.

I lowered my head and gave Rhymes slit a lick. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Ohhhh~ Do it again~" She moaned.

I smiled and licked her warm slit again. She squirmed under my touch, while my fingers fucked Milky's holes. Her warm walls squeezed my fingers, trying to milky for any non-existing liquid.

The two moaned and gasped through my touches and licks. I swapped Rhymes marehood with Milky's, while my fingers pumped into Rhymes.

"Oh yeah, oh goddesses~ This feels so good~" Milky moaned while she fondled with her breasts.

"Don't stop Daniel~ Make us cum~" Rhyme cried out while she pinched her nipples.

I then thought of an idea to make them cum together. I retreated my hands and my face and rose up.

"Why…did you…stop?" Milky panted.

"I have an idea." I answered smirking.

Like I did with Aloe and Lotus, I made the two sit in front of each other. Milky and Rhyme crossed their legs in a scissor position and they went wide eyed. However, they quickly moved close to each other and their slits touched, making them moaned loudly.

"Oh Celestiaaaaaaaaa~" Rhyme moaned.

"This feels so gooooooooood~" Milky groaned in pleasure.

They two started grinding their hips together in a perfect rhythm. They two bucked their hips together, hearing the sounds of their bodies slapping against one another.

I was so turned on by the scene, but it was time to make my move. I moved down to their slits and started licking as they scissored.

The mares gasped by the sudden new feeling of pleasure. They looked down as I ate out their slits. They smiled seductively and continued to scissor each other, with my tongue and lips meeting their nether lips and clits.

They moaned, until Rhyme moved up and grabbed the milking mare and kissing her deeply. Milky returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Their tongues met, breasts smashed against one another, nipples grinding against each other, their slits meeting again and again, and my lips and tongue pleasuring them, they were at their peak.

"I'm gonna cum!~" Rhyme cried out fondling with Milky's breasts.

"AH!~ Me too!~ Let's cum together Rhyme!~" Milky said.

The two grind wildly and kissed hard, while my tongue worked faster. With a flick with their clits and one final push, it was over.

The two mares threw their heads back and screamed each others names as they came hard, while they still held on to one another. Their juices squirted out all over my face and I happily drank their juices. They grind slowly against one another while I cleaned them, releasing soft coos and moans.

When they came down, they released each other and fell on their backs, with their legs still connected. They panted heavily, regaining their lost breaths.

"That..was…incredible." Milky said quietly.

"This is something you and I will do a lot in the future when we fuck each other." Rhyme said slowly massaging her breasts.

"I take you ladies loved it?" I asked smiling.

"Yes~" They answered together.

"Well, you two ready for the main course?~"

"Yes.~"

The two got out of their scissor position and Milky got on top of Rhyme, with their marehoods pressed against one another.

"Choose which slit you'll take first.~" They two said together seductively while they moved their jiggly flanks together in sync.

They got my manhood hard and ready. I wanted to cum hard, inside of their warm marehoods. I mounted the two and started with Rhyme. I teased her a little by rubbing my tip on her outer walls, making her whimper in pleasure. I finally had enough teasing and I slowly slid inside.

Rhyme threw her head back and moaned again, having her walls invaded by my throbbing rod. Her walls felt so good, and wet. I was nearly half way to cumming again.

"Ohhhh Celestia, you're so big and warm.~ I can feel it throbbing within me.~" Rhyme moaned while Milky fondled with her breasts.

I slowly moved out, having her walls clamp down, trying not to make my manhood leave, but I thrusted back in, making a slapping sound, and received a loud moan from Rhyme.

"Oh yeah.~ Don't stop~"

I don't intend to." I continued my thrusting, having to go a little faster and harder against her. My balls hit against her slits and her insides were getting warmer from the friction.

Milky helped out by grinding her clit against Rhymes, adding extra pleasure. The browned haired mare screamed in pleasure while Milky kissed and sucked on her breasts.

"OH YES! YES! AH HA HA HA HA! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER!~" She screamed in pleasure.

Our thrusts and grinding picked up, and she was now getting thrown over the edge.

"OH FUCK ME! YES! OH YEAH! MORE! I'M SUCH A SLUT!~"

"_Never thought she would talk dirty like this."_ I thought.

I pounded and thrusted hard and fast as I could, and I was starting to feel pressure build up.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cried out grabbing Milky's breasts hard.

"CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UNTIL I'M FULL WITH YOUR THICK HOT CUM!" Rhyme shouted.

I felt her walls clamp down, squeezing my rod. My hips jerked back, and I hilt-deep inside of her and injected my hot cum deep within her.

"Ohhhhhhh~ It's so warm~ I feel so full~" Rhyme moaned. She cooed down while Milky kissed and licked her breasts and kissed her lightly on the lips.

After a few second of soft pumps, I withdrew from her marehood. I smiled and turned to Milky.

"Ready Milky?~" I asked seductively.

She grinned. "Yes, but I want you to lay on your back."

I nodded and did what she instructed crawled on top of me and her ass and marehood were atop of my rod. She slowly moved down and grinded her huge, smooth ass cheeks against my manhood.

I moaned in pleasure and gave her extra pleasure my grabbing her ass, and massaged her cutie marks. She cooed in approval.

"Oh yeah~ Oh yeah~ More~" She moaned.

I smiled and applied more pressure to her marks. She finally moved up a little and slid my rod down her love hole. We moaned loudly together, as she took my whole rod. A bulge was seen in her stomach. I loved seeing that, seeing the mares I making love with me feel so full.

Milky raised her hips and slammed down, making a slapping sound echo through the room. We moaned and threw our heads back while she continued the process.

Rhyme finally recovered from her amazing orgasm, and looked at the show before her. She smiled and crawled into the action.

She laid her nether lips in front of my face.

"Eat me." She commanded while smirking with half lidded eyes.

I smiled and grabbed her flanks and started licking.

"Oh yes~ That feels so good~" Rhyme moaned. She grinded her thighs against my face, trying to get my tongue to go deep as possible.

The two moaned, having Milky starting to increase her pace, slamming her hips down on mine, my manhood hitting her g-spot, making her scream in ecstasy. Rhyme pulled her close and started kissing her again. Milky didn't fight it, and allowed her body to take charge. Their breasts grinded against one another again, feeling high pleasure shoot down their spine.

I thrusted faster into Milky, while Rhyme grinded faster in my face. All three of us were about to cum once more. We thrusted wildly, kissing and pounding one another. I gave their flanks a good slap, making the two scream in ecstasy.

One final push, it all ended.

The two girls screamed louder than they ever did tonight and came hard. Their juices gushed out and landed everywhere, around my face and thighs. My cream injected deep within Milky's womb. After we came down after a few more pumps and grinds, the two got off of me and licked me clean.

I smiled and pulled them close, having blissful smiles on their faces. The two grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us.

"I love you ladies." I whispered.

"We love you two." They whispered back.

_**(Clop End)**_

Milky and Rhyme slept peacefully in my grasp, snuggled close with blissful smiles. I smiled while I stroked their manes. I looked up at the ceiling. I gave a soft yawn and slowly fell asleep.

**(Dream Realm)**

I opened my eyes, and I stepped back in shock, in front of me was darkus, behind a cage.

"What do you want Darkus?" I asked growling.

"**I simply want to chat."** He answered.

"Chat!? You have ruined my life and you want to CHAT!?" I screamed. "YOU ARE THE REASON TO WHY TWILIGHT AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE SCARED OF ME! IF YOU NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE, I WOULDN'T BE IN SUCH A SITUATION!"

"**You think I don't know that?"**

"WHY DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS TO ME!? I HAD EVERYTHING I WANTED, UNTIL YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE! HOW MUCH MORE SUFFERING DO I HAVE TO GOT THORUGH!?"

Darkus looked away.

"You deserved to be locked up in this cage. I never want to see you ever again." I growled and walked away. I looked back a little, seeing Darkus face being shadowed by his hair. I huffed and left.

**(Reality)**

I opened my eyes and breathed a little heavily from the dream. Seeing darkus again made me feel horrible. The memories of what happened that night came back to haunt me.

I slowly got off the bed, not to wake up Milky or Rhyme. I got into a rob and walked out onto the balcony. I rested my shoulders on the rails and sighed heavily.

"Why?" The memories of my last nightmare came back, along with the fear I seen on my friends faces. I chocked on my breath and I felt some tears fall. "It's just not fair. Why does this shit always have to happen to me?"

"Daniel?"

I looked up and saw Rhyme and Milky in their robes.

"Did I wake you two?" I asked wiping my tears.

"A little. We didn't feel you near us and we woke and saw you gone." Rhyme answered. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." I lied looking away.

"Daniel," Soft hand rested against my shoulders and I looked back at the mares. "We want to help you. Please, tell us what's wrong."

I couldn't hold back my tears. "You want to know what I'm crying about?"

They nodded. "Well, here's why."

The shadows around me formed. My nails grew along with my k-nines, turning into fangs. The shadow tail formed and my wings had shadows over them, looking demonic.

Rhyme and Milky stepped back in shock.

I opened my eyes, which were purple, while my red streaks were purple. "Now you know why I'm crying. I have this darkness inside of me. My friends were afraid me because I have this power. They pushed me away, seeing me as only a demon." My tears fell harder. "They're right…I am a demon." I lowered my head and cried.

Suddenly, I felt two warm bodies pressed against me. I looked up and saw Rhyme and Milky hugging me tightly.

"Wha…I don't…" I was shocked to what they were doing.

Rhyme pulled back. "Daniel, let me tell you this. You're not a demon."

"What?"

"If you were a demon, why did you protect our town? Why did you save my son from death? Why did you protect us from those stallions?"

No words formed in my mouth by those questions.

"If you were a demon, you would have let all of that happened, but you didn't."

"We see you as a sweet human who will help others out, no matter what." Milky said smiling.

"We love you no matter what you are, or what you have inside of you. You are you, nopony will ever change for who you are." Rhyme said smiling.

My tears fell from her words, and I hugged the two back. They smiled and soothed me.

"Thank you…thank you both." I whispered while my part demonic form slowly died down.

The two moved back and kissed my cheeks. I blushed but smiled and kissed them both.

"Come. Let's go back to sleep." Rhyme said, guiding me back to the bed.

We got out of our robes and we snuggled together naked. I sighed in bliss and smiled, and finally, I allowed peace to once again, take hold.

**Sweet mother of god, that was very long. I think this beats ever chapter I've ever made the longest. Also, The clop scene took a lot out of me, and the fact I haven't written one in so long. Hey, I still got the moves though. Thank you all for your patience. I'm really happy to how much EHS is progressing. Keep this up, and I'll be ready for the next Season. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time in the next chapter. Catch you all later. ^^**


	43. Chapter 43

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Confrontation**

"Daniel~"

"Wake up sweetie~"

"Mmmmmm…" The sound of two mares slowly woke me up from my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing only the sight of four orbs. Two being light sapphire blue and another two being forest green.

"Morning." The two mare greeted to me with loving smiles.

I smiled back. "Morning ladies."

"Sleep well?" Rhyme asked.

"Yeah." I rose up and stretched, making a few popping sounds go through my body. "I just want to thank you two again for last night."

"The part where we had sex, or treating you for who you are?" Milky asked.

I chuckled. "Both."

At that, the three of us laughed. I haven't felt more stress free. I felt like a new man.

"Well, we might want to get up now." I said as I began to rise.

However, tow soft hands pressed against me chest and pushed me gently down. Rhyme and Milky crawled on top of me, with their breasts swinging a little in my face.

"Who says we need to get up now?~" Rhyme asked with half lidded eyes.

"Let's have a little fun before we start our day.~" Milky said seductively.

"_Oh boy."_ I thought.

**(30 minutes later)**

After having our fun, the three of us washed up and got into our clothes. Rhyme went to Buttons room to wake him, while me and Milky went downstairs. The two joined us a little after a few minutes and we started eating breakfast.

I felt happy with these mares around me. They never turned me away, they comforted me. The hope and happiness in my heart grew, and I was happy again.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rhyme said and went to the door.

Milky kissed me on the cheek, making me blush but smile.

"Are you in a relationship with my mom and Milky now?" Button asked.

I was shocked that he asked a question like that.

"Don't act all surprised. I know my mom and Milky have been dating for a year now." Button said shrugging.

"Oh…well, I guess I am. Your mom and Milky made me very happy." I said smiling.

Milky giggled. "You're such a charmer."

"Daniel," We all looked up and saw Rhyme holding a scroll. "You have a letter from somepony."

I got up from the chair and walked over to her. I took the scroll and opened it.

"It's from Princess Luna." I said, making the family gasp.

"What does it say, What does it say!?" Button asked excited.

"Let's see…"

_Dear Daniel,_

_It took me a while to find out where you are, but I managed to find your location from your dreams. I know you've been through a lot from the last three days, but there's something me and my sister want to address to you._

_I don't know if you're upset of my sister, but she really wishes to speak to you. There will be a chariot coming to the town in about a few minutes. I hope you can come to Canterlot to speak with us._

_Until then, _

_Luna._

I stopped reading, and thought for a moment. I don't know what Celestia thinks of me, since she did see me as Darkus that night. However, from the letter, she really does wish to speak with me. If Luna talked to her about what happened, maybe I can give her a second chance. Not only that, it would be nice to see Cadence and Aurora again.

"What did it say Daniel?" Rhyme asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Celestia and Luna want to speak to me in Canterlot. There's a chariot coming in a few minutes." I explained rolling the scroll up.

"Awwww, do you have to go?" Button asked pouting a little.

"If this is important to attend to, I have to. Sorry kiddo." I said smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Daniel, we understand." Rhyme said smiling.

I collected my stuff and the chariot came to the town, waiting for me.

"I guess this is goodbye for now right?" Milky asked.

"Maybe, but I'm glad I met you ladies, and that I met you Button." I said.

"You're more than welcome to visit anytime Daniel." Rhyme said smiling.

"Thanks. You're also more than welcome to visit Ponyville if I'm there." I said smiling.

"_**Not planning to leave Ponyville for good right?"**_ Kasai asked me.

"_After thinking it over this morning, my home is in Ponyville. Besides, Will, Pipsqueak and Spike are there. I can't just leave them forever."_ I explained.

"_**Twilight and the others?"**_

I frowned. _"I still need time to think about that. I still don't want to see them still."_

"_**I understand. Just let your heart find the answer."**_

"_Thanks Kasai."_

"We'll be sure to visit when we have the chance." Rhyme said smiling.

I smiled and gave the two ladies one last kiss, and ruffled Buttons mane, making him giggled.

"_I should introduce Button to Pip the next time they visit."_ I thought.

I got onto the chariot and waved goodbye to the family. They waved back, and I flew off to Canterlot.

The ride was long, longer than I thought it would be, but the chariot made its landing and I stepped out. As I was making my way to the castle, many of the civilians were looking at me with amazement and awe. I was really confused to why, but I didn't think of it as I pressed on.

I walked to he entrance of the castle, and the guards noticed me.

"Celestia and Luna want to speak with me." I said.

They nodded and let me through. I walked through the halls of the castle, until I stopped at the doors of the throne room. I breathed deeply, and stepped in, where Luna, and Celestia are waiting.

As I entered, I saw both of the princesses talking with both Aurora and Cadence.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Daniel!" Aurora said and to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Mph mma mme mm mo momph." I muffled in her bossom.

"What did you say?" She asked pulling away.

I took my breath and said it again. "I said it's good to see you Aurora."

She smiled. "it's good to see you to."

"Daniel," I looked at Cadence, who was looking a little worried. "Are you doing okay?"

I smiled a little. "I am."

"Are you sure? When you left Ponyville, you gave everypony a scare." She answered.

I was surprised that they actually noticed I left in under such a short time.

"Not to mention your battle." Aurora added.

"What battle?" I asked.

Luna came up to me and held out a newspaper. The headline of it surprised me.

_**Vironous Taken Down**_

_Yesterday, a family of Vironous came to a small town, just a few miles off from Ponyville. The beasts were defeated non other than Daniel Blaze the Human, who defeated the beast by himself, with the help of a large fire dragon. More on the news, he also brought the life of a young colt bak from the dead. His name grows reaching almost every part of Equestria._

_In other news…_

"Oh great, now I'm going to be a celebrity." I groaned.

The ladies giggled.

"I'm amazed you defeated three this time." Celestia said.

"I did had some help with Kasai of course." I said shrugging.

"We're just glad you're okay now." Cadence said smiling.

I smiled as well, but frowned. "I believe I was brought here because you wanted to talk with me right?" I asked Celestia.

The sun princess frowned, but nodded. "Come with me. We'll talk while we walk."

I followed Celestia out of the throne room and followed her through the halls of her castle.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked while my face hardened a little.

"I…I want to…apologize."

My face lifted a little, but I stayed silent to allow her to speak.

"That night when that darkness took hold of you…I was afraid of you." She looked at me in the eyes, and I saw her eyes were starting to form tears. "I too saw you as a demon, who wishes to hurt others."

My face hardened more from her words, and it also hurt me. I still didn't say anything as I continued to listen.

"I was scared of your darkness, and thought you would hurt and kill my subjects and everypony else. But…that was when Luna knocked some sense into me. I was blinded by fear, and I was pushing you away. When Luna told me that you two are one in the same, I then realized what I was doing to you. We all love Luna, and we gave her a second chance. But you…we pushed you away."

Celestia stopped in her tracks and her tears fell. "I'm so sorry for the way I thought about you Daniel. You're not a demon, you're important to all of us. You are the greatest thing in our lives. You protected us, made us all smile, you even remind me and Luna of Jon so much."

"How?" I asked.

"Jon was always sweet, kind, and had a heart of gold. He always protected me, my other, my father, and Luna. He always knew how to make us all smile when we were down, how he always loved us and treated us like we were normal ponies." Celestia sniffed and wiped her tears.

"You are just like him Daniel. Whenever I look at you, I always see Jon before my eyes. After I realized what I did to you and found out you left, it felt like something was missing inside of me…you. But…I pushed you away. I was such an idiot. I'm so sorry." She lowered her head and starred crying a little.

I stood there in silence, and in shock. They actually saw me like that? I never knew Celestia and Luna saw me like this. I looked back at her, while she was still crying. Seeing her like this made my heart crack. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I knew for certain, she really wanted to make thing right for the two of us.

I approached her, and she didn't know. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She gasped by the sudden contact.

"Daniel?" She whispered in shock.

I smiled and tightened my grip on her a little.

"All is forgiven my friend." I whispered.

Her tears fell harder and she returned the hug, starting to sob in my shoulder.

"Thank you…thank you." She whispered.

"Shhh…let it all out Celestia." I shushed while stroking her mane. It felt very warm, and soft, and silky.

We stayed like third for the moment. I found my faith restored in Celestia. I pulled away a few seconds later, with her smiling at me while drying her tears.

She then leaned in and kissed my cheek, making my face turn bright crimson.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." She said smiling warmly at me.

I smiled and touched where she kissed me. "Anytime Tia."

Celestia's blushed when I called her that.

"Oh. sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." I apologized.

"It's okay." I looked up at her while she still smiled warmly. "You may call me Tia if you want."

I smiled.

"Daniel?"

My heart immediately stopped by that familiar voice. I slowly turned around and saw the ponies I didn't want to see.

My face hardened and I growled at Twilight and the others.

"What do you all want?" I growled.

"We…we wanted to know if you were okay." Twilight answered.

"Oh? What's with the sudden change of heart?" I taunted. "I thought all of you didn't want me around, saying how much of a threat I was to all of you and to your home."

The girls cringed by that, and I wanted to see that.

"How…how did you know that?" Twilight asked.

"Be obvious Twilight. I followed you. I wanted to know why you and the others were avoiding me, why you all were acting all nervous around me. I knew you all were scared of me since that night, but non of you had the fucking right to treat me like that! Didn't you all know what you were doing to me!?" I shouted.

"Daniel…please…"

"I don't want to hear it! I don;t want to see you all for the moment! Get out of my sight!" I turned and started to walk away. The last thing I need is them.

"We're sorry Daniel! Please give us a second chance! We're still your friends!" Twilight pleaded.

I immediately stopped in my tracks. That's when my anger blew.

"Oh really!?" I whipped around and approached them. "Do friends turn their back on those who needed help!? Do friends believe false rumors from false thoughts that fucking accuse you!? Do friends push others away!?"

They all shrank by my voice and my eyes turned black. "DIDN'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I WAS IN WHEN YOU ALL SAID THAT SHIT TO ME!?" I turned to Applejack.

"YOU THINK I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU ONCE KNEW BECAUSE I HAVE A DEMON INSIDE OF ME!? YOU THINK I'M A THREAT TO YOU!? HOW MANY FALSE LIES PAGUED THAT FUCKING BRAIN OF YOURS!?"

Applejack cringed and held her head.

I turned to Rainbow. "YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO TEAR YOU APART BECAUSE I HAVE THIS MONSTER INSIDE OF ME!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BEING THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY!? IF YOU ARE LOYAL, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME!"

Rainbow was covering her ears and looking away.

I turned to Rarity. "SO YOU ONLY SEE THE DEMON SIDE TO ME NOW!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU, AND YET YOU SPAT IN MY FACE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Rarity's eyes were covered in tears and she tried her best to block out my loud voice.

I turned to Fluttershy. "SO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST GO AROUND AND KILL ANY CREATURE THAT I SEE!? DO YOU NOW SEE ME AS A MURDERER!? A MINDLESS ANIMAL!?"

Fluttershy was sobbing while hiding behind Rainbow.

Pinkie was next. " THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE PINKIE, I ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU! YOU ALWAYS MADE ME SMILE, BUT THE WAY YOU SAID THE BULLSHIT ABOUT ME, YOU TOOK THAT SMILE FROM ME! DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW HURT AND SAD I WAS!?"

Pinkie's body had a duller shade of pink and her mane was really straight, along with her eyes filled with tears.

"AND YOU!" I turned to Twilight who was also crying. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I LOVED AND TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAD, BUT YOU DESTROYED IT ALL IN FRONT OF MY EYES! WELL NEWS FLASH, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE! HERE I AM IN CANTERLOT, AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL WON'T HAVE TO SEE THIS DEMON EVER AGAIN!** YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS TO ME!"** I roared at the top of my lungs, that could be heard all over Canterlot.

I breathed heavily, while tears of my own fell from my eyes.

Celestia herself felt waves of hurt and sadness. She never thought her own student and her friends would actually do this to me.

"I thought you were all better than this." I said with my voice cracking while I sobbed a little. I looked up at them and glared hard. "You're all not the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. You're all nothing but a joke."

That was the last nail to hammer. They all fell with huge depressed faces.

"I don't want to see you all until further notice." I started to walk away, while my tears continued to fall from my face.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Twilight looked up and saw Daniel leaving. She got up and started running for him, but only to be stopped by Celestia. She didn't look very happy. No, she was pissed.

"Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I am very disappointed in you Twilight Sparkle. You have failed to help Daniel in his desperate time in need. You all have failed." She said in a disappointed and angry voice.

Twilight's heart shattered by that.

"Leave Canetrlot, and return to Ponyville." She then walked off to where the young broken heart warrior was.

Twilight then looked and saw Aurora, Luna and Cadence, giving all of the girls death stares.

Aurora shook her head and walked away.

"if anypony is the demon around here Sparkle, it is you and your actions against Daniel." She said and walked away.

Twilight turned to her sister in law.

"Cadence?" She asked weakly.

"I thought you were better than this Twilight. You have let me down." She walked off, leaving all of the girls there on the ground.

Twilight felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She collapsed on the ground and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Not only she lost her trust in Daniel, but to her teacher, her friends and her sister in law.

**(Daniel POV)**

I was standing on the balcony, with my arms resting on the rails. I was trying to stop the tears from coming out, but no prevail.

"_**I believe you went overboard with what you said Daniel."**_ Kasai said.

"_I don't need this right now Kasai. Leave me alone."_ I said turning my head.

"_**Very well. I understand your anger and sadness. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to speak."**_ Kasai left my presence.

I breathed deeply, and I wiped my tears again.

"Daniel."

I looked back at the three princesses and Aurora.

I frowned and turned away. "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that, and for my language."

Celestia walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulder. "Don't be. I understand your anger to what happened between them. I couldn't believe that Twilight and her friends would do something like this."

Luna came up and hugged me. "We understand to why you let it go Daniel. There are times where we can't control our anger."

Cadence walked up and hugged me as well. "Taking time to yourself is the first step to healing your heart. I know it's hard to forgive those around you and how they treated you, but I promise things will work out soon."

"We'll be here for you if you ever need our help." Celestia said hugging me as well.

"We all still love you Daniel." Aurora said joining the hug.

I smiled a little and hugged them back.

"Thank you…all of you." I whispered.

They broke the hug and smiled.

"Come. Let's go eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Celestia offered.

I smiled and nodded.

**(Timeskip. Nightfall)**

I was lying in my bed, looking up at the celling. Today was really hard. I did feel a tad bit bad for screaming at Twilight and the others. I still don't know if I can ever forgive them after the way they treated me. I did forgive Celestia for her seeing me as a demon, but…I don't know about the others. I'm sure Will, Spike and Pip are worried about me.

So much was going on in my head. I didn't know what to do.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I rose up after hearing the sound of my door knocking.

"Come in, it's open." I called out.

The doors opened and surprisingly Cadence in her nightgown walked in.

"Cadence? What is it?" I asked getting off of my bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company for tonight. I can still sense in you heart you're struggling, and you're lost." She answered.

I was a tad bit surprised that she actually wants to stay with me for the night. I didn't know if I should, but…

"Are you sure? I mean…I don;t want to…you know…"

Cadence smiled and walked over to me. She gently placed her hand on my cheek and I looked into her amazing glittering violet eyes.

"I know you're worried about what's happening between me and Shining right now, but I'm worried about that. What my heart is telling me, is that you need somepony to comfort you right now."

I thought over for a moment, until I sighed and smiled a little.

"If this is what you're heart is guiding you to, then I won't judge you by your decision."

She smiled and she walked over to my bed. I came over and we got under the covers. Cadence scooted over to me and snuggled close to me.

I blushed, but smiled and placed an arm around her.

"Hmm…this feel like how Shining would hold me." She whispered.

"What do you plan to do with him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to get back with him, but I still love him so much. I just don't know what to do." She answered, placing her head on my chest.

"I guess you and I are in the same boat." I said stroking her mane.

"I know this is hard Daniel, but like I said, I know things will work out for you and Twilight, along with the others.

I smiled a little. "Then I guess things will work out with you and Shining soon."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"I'm glad you came into our lives Daniel." She said.

I smiled and hugged her. "Me too."

We both yawned and got comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight Cadence." I whispered.

"Goodnight Daniel." She whispered.

* * *

**Dawwwwwwww, that ending. Shit really hit the fan this chapter with Twilight and the others. What will happen to the boys back in Ponyville? Will Daniel ever forgive Twilight and the others? Will Daniel ever find his inner piece with Darkus? Find out Next time.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and feedback. like always, follow, fave and comment. See you all next chapter. ^^**


	44. Chapter 44

Another beautiful day rose over the land of Equestria. I was in the weight room, doing some lifting and training. I was blowing some steam off after what happened yesterday. Yesterday, Twilight and the others came by to see me, but I shut them down hard. I kinda felt bad, but I needed to get what I wanted to say off of my chest.

After one final swing with my sword, I sighed and sheathed my blade. I walked over to the tables and drank some water from a water bottle. Cadence was there watching me. I was grateful she was here. She made me happy again, and I would still be depressed after what happened.

After I finished my training, I walked back to the throne room, with Cadence following me.

"Are you going back to Ponyville today?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah." Even though I didn't want to, I still wanted to see the boys again. Pip must also be sad out of his mind if he found out I left. Before spending time with Button and his family, I lost sight of what was important than myself and my problems. My friends,and my family. Pip, Spike and Will still stood by me. I miss them, so I want to head back and see them again.

"I know this is still hard for you, but I'm glad you're making the right choice going back to Ponyville, to see Will, Spike and your son Pipsqueak."

"Huh? Well, Pip isn't really my son." I stated rubbing my neck.

"But you treat him like one." I looked at Cadence and she smiled. "I know you two have such an incredible bond. It's filled with love, happiness and protection."

I smiled. "Yeah. You make some good points there."

"Are you planning on adopting him?"

"Uh?" I was surprised by her question, and thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't thought about it in a while. I just don't know if I'm ready to take the responsibility of being the father of a child."

"I know you will be someday." I looked back at Cadence and she gave me a loving smile. "I know for certain you're future will become even brighter when you adopt him. Pip really looks up to you beyond anypony I know. You have a very kind heart to help others."

I frowned slightly and looked down. "Yeah, like I how I helped the boys when I left them, and the fact that the girls needed me, but I shut them down hard."

Cadence placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her.

"I know this is still hard to forgive them, but I know you will find it in your heart someday. Forgiveness is the key to action and freedom." She said.

I gasped at that quote. I know for certain I heard from it before. But by now…hearing it is what I needed. I smiled and hugged Cadence.

Thank you Cadence. I needed that." I said.

Cadence blushed a little, but smiled and returned the embrace. "Take each step slow and steady, and you will find happiness again."

I broke the hug and smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Tell Celestia, Luna and Aurora I said goodbye. I got to get back to see my bros." I ran down the halls, while I heard Cadence call out.

"We'll be here if you ever need us!"

I got out f the castle and summoned Kasai. When he was summoned, I got onto his back and we flew off together.

As we flew back, my smile slowly started to fade. Something in my gut…was telling me…trouble…is about to emerge from…the shadows.

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Lost Drake**

I finally returned home from my time off, away from Ponyville. It kinda felt good to be home. Like that, I can finally have some time to spend time with Pip, Spike and Will. I sighed and got off of the fire dragon. He vanished and I was staring to walk back to the Library.

As I was walking back to the library, I realized it was a little quiet. The only time it's been at least this quiet was when the Heat season was starting and the time when Tom and the others came to Equestria, and after they kidnapped Pipsqueak.

"Daniel!"

I looked ahead and saw Will running up to me, and I could tell something was bothering him.

"Will, what is it?" I asked when he stood in front of me, while trying to get his breath back.

"Glad your back. Listen, we have a problem. A big one." A big one? I gotta hear this.

"What's wrong?"

"Spikes gone." What!? Is he joking!?

"Tell me you're not joking right now."

"I'm not. Matters worse, hell broke loose at the library." He explained.

My face hardened. "Let's go then."

We nodded and headed for the library. When we got there and opened the door, Will was right. Hell _did_ break loos in here.

Many of the books on the shelves were scattered everywhere on the floor. Many of them were also scorched into ashes, like somepony burned them. Many things that were once on the tables, were scattered on the floor as well, while a few like the vases were shattered into pieces. When shocked me a little, is that there was blood on the floor.

"Jesus. It's like WW2 hit this place." I said, seeing the devastation around me.

"I know what you mean. Come on, Twilight and the others are in the other room."

We left the family room and entered the living room. As we stepped in, everypony was around Twilight, who was slowly rocking in a chair, with the fireplace flickering with its embers. In her hands, was a small pic of Spike as a baby, who was smiling happily.

I stepped forward and got everypony's attention.

"Will told me Spike Ran away. What happened, and why is the library in the condition of a war zone?" I questioned, while narrowing my eyes a little.

Everypony was silent, while they hung their heads in shame. I couldn't take the silence. I stepped forward and faced Twilight, who was in bad shape.

Here lavender eyes were all puffy and red, with tear streaks all over her cheeks. Her mane was all frizzled. On her cheek was a scratch mark, which was a little deep, and still looked a little fresh.

"Twi…" Twilight slowly looked up at me, who was starting to shake a little. "Where's Spike?" Her body trembled more at the mention of his name, and tears started pouring again.

"Where. Is. Spike?" I asked more sterner.

"He's…he's gone. I…I don't know why though." Twilight whimpered.

I calmed a little bit, and allowed her to talk. "Tell me what happened."

She took a shaky breath and then spoke.

"It started two days ago after you left…"

_**Flashback. Two days ago**_

Spike was cleaning while Twilight was out with her friends. He was putting the books back that Twilight left on the tables that she left. Without the use of magic, it was very difficult for him. He wasn't happy with this. Not one bit.

He was starting to get fed up with this situation. He was getting tired of being left behind. Every time Twilight would leave him behind and hang with her friends, and so forth. While he was left back at the library, cleaning up her messes. He asked many times if he could come, but she didn't listen since she was pacing so fast to get ready.

Spike sighed exhaustedly and slumped onto the couch, finally finished with the mess Twilight made. After taking his breather, he slowly rose his head, wondering what he should do. Without Daniel here, things weren't the same. He missed him. Even though he was happy Pipsqueak was living here, it didn't make up that he was at school.

He was alone. Like usual.

He decided to take a walk to chill, hoping he would find something to do. He locked up and left. The feeling of the warm air around him eased his mind, making him smile a little. As he continued onward, memories of Daniel flooded his brain. His kindness, understanding, and the way he helped him with his problems.

Spike was still upset with Twilight and the others after the way they treated Daniel. He couldn't believe his own friends would even do something like that to him? First being ignored by Twilight and the others, and now his human brother gone? How much more can they keep this up?

"Hey Spike."

The young Drake looked up and saw his other human friend, Will.

"Hey Will."

"You doing okay?"

"Not really. I miss Daniel."

Will frowned. "Yeah, me too. How's the kid doing? You know, Pip?"

"He's heart broken. He hasn't been himself when he found out Daniel is gone."

"I see." Will then growled a little. "I want to smack some sense into Twilight and the others."

"What about us?"

The two looked back and saw Twilight and the others.

Will growled. "I'm talking about knocking some sense into you traitors!"

"What the hay did we do!?" Rainbow asked now getting pissed off.

"What did you guys DO!? I'm talking about what you all did to Daniel!" Will shouted.

They were all surprised by the sudden answer from the human,a nd didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you saying Will?" Twilight asked.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Twilight! I'm talking about on how you all talked shit about Daniel being dangerous and you all thinking of him as a demon!"

They looked shocked now.

"How did ya know about wut we said?" Applejack asked.

Will snorted and threw the scroll Daniel written to their feet. "Read this and you'll understand."

Twilight picked up the scroll and read it, with the girls reading it as well. As they finished, they were shocked to the core, that Daniel ran away. Twilight dropped the scroll.

"Now do you guys get it? Daniel ran away because you all treated him like shit!" Will shouted. "Did you not understand how he felt when you said that stuff to him!? How could you all say that Daniel should be sent away because he's a demon!?"

Twilight gasped. "N-no, we didn't mean Daniel, we meant-"

"I don't care who you're talking about! The focus on this was Daniel! You all crushed him! How can you all be so heartless!?"

That stung tier hearts and they all bowed in shame.

"Because of all of you, Daniel is gone to who knows where he is." Will said snorting.

The girls looked at one another with frowns upon their faces. How can they let their fear against Daniel do this to them? They knew they had to fix things with him.

"We don't know where he might be, but we'll got o Canterlot tomorrow to ask Celestia where he might be." Twilight said.

"I'm going." Spike stated.

"So am I." Will said.

"No. This is something we all need to do alone."

"News flash unicorn. Daniel is our friend, and we were the only people in his life now that didn't abandon him." Will stated.

"We're going and that's final." Spike added, glaring at the girls.

The main six sighed. "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow."

"_Daniel…I hope you'll be okay." _Spike thought.

**(Time skip: Next Day)**

Spike was not happy at all. Reason? Twilight and the others left early so they can see Daniel by themselves. They wanted to apologize deeply to him and ask for another chance, and they didn't want the boys to come. This was something they had to do alone. They said they can bring him and Will, but nooooo. They left early and ditched them.

Spike sat in his chair, huffing a little while he was trying to cool off. He then heard the door open, and saw Twilight walk in. Tear streaks were on her cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot red. Spike knew for certain Daniel gave them a piece of his mind.

"So…how did it go with him?" Spike asked.

"He…he hates us. He doesn't want to see us for a long time." Twilight said with her voice cracking.

"Hmph. Served you and the girls right." Spike got up and started walking away.

Twilight was shocked by his attitude, and she didn't like it.

"Why are you acting like this Spike?" She asked

"Why am I acting like THIS!? Why did you all have to go say all of that shit about Daniel!?"

"Don't you dare use that language young man!" Twilight said, now getting angry.

"I can say whatever I damn want! You and the others have done nothing but hurt Daniel, along with myself!"

Twilight looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

Spike was now losing his temper.

"What do I MEAN!? I'm talking abut how you and the others have treated me ever since you and I moved to Ponyville! You all have done nothing but hurt and humiliate me!"

"We never did anything like that!"

"Oh really!? What about the time you all left me in that block of Ice during Winter wrap up!? You all did nothing but laugh at me!"

"It was a joke Spike!"

"A JOKE!? I could have died Twilight! You should know that I'm cold blooded! I can't survive in cold temperatures! You and the others could have helped, but what did you do!? You laughed at and humiliated me!"

"What is it you want from me!?"

"I want you and the others to stop treating me like shit, and I want things to back to what they used to be back in Canterlot, when you actually spend time with me!"

"I always spend time with you Spike!"

"Oh yeah!? Name one thing we did together when we arrived in Ponyville!?"

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was right. Twilight has done nothing with Spike ever since they arrived. All she did was spend time with her friends, and not him.

"That's what I thought! You never cared about me at all Twilight! You always left me behind, you and your friends all went on many adventures! I even had to stay behind to look after things in Ponyville on your Celestia Damn Birthday!" Spike shouted.

"You never asked to come Spike! I would have brought you!"

"I did ask you idiot! But you ignored me and left me in the dust!"

Twilight was now getting fed up with this. She was starting to get to the end of her rope.

"We are done with this conversation Spike!"

"There you go again! Trying to ignore the reality of this situation, and how I feel! You want to know something Twilight!? Daniel was the only person in my entire life that understands me and knows what I'm feeling!"

"That's enough Spike! Don't you dare bring him into this conversation!" Twilight shouted.

"Why should I not huh!? You and the others left him and avoided him like a demon! Daniel was there for me, and non of you were! DANIEL IS MORE OF A FAMILY TO ME THAN ALL OF YOU WERE COMBINED!"

"**ENOUGH!"**

**SMAK**

Overwhelmed by hatred, anger and sadness, Twilight slapped Spike hard on the cheeks and he fell to the floor. She was blinded by her inner anger, having to put up everything that happened today.

Spike was on the floor, holding his cheek in pain. He couldn't believe that Twilight would do something like this. But, he knew this was normal to him, considering how much abuse he gets from her and the others.

Twilight herself was trying to calm down by the sudden outburst. She finally came to her senses and realized what she did. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, seeing Spike on the floor.

"Spike…I…I didn't mean to…"

Spike rose from the ground and rubbed his cheek while his back was turned to her.

"So…this is how it is huh?" He asked in a low tone, but filled with anger.

"Spike I…"

"I did so much for you and the others, and yet you all treat me like always. Nothing but trash. You think I'm nothing but a pawn to you."

Twilight gasped. "No…I never think of-"

"FUCKING BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Spike roared turning to her, with flames spilling from his mouth. Twilight jumped by his sudden raise in his voice, and it scared her.

"YOU ALWAYS TREATED NOTHING LIKE A SLAVE!"

Twilight was aghast at this, never before had Spike been so enraged about anything.

"I don't treat you..." She was cut off by a jet of orange flames being shot at her. She yelp and jumped away as felt the heat from the flames.

Spike looked at her with the most enraged face she had ever seen from him and began to walk forward, his fist clenched. Twilight backed away until her back bumped against the far wall.

"So you don't classify leaving me here to do all the chores while you go out and have fun on adventures? Making me clean all the messes you make! Not even getting a 'Thank you Spike'!"

Twilight was shaking in fear of Spikes fury, "Spike, please calm down." She said, quivering.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I will not calm down! You and you're friends always take advantage of me! Rarity uses my feelings for her as a tool, to make me work for her so she doesn't have to! She's only fucking using me! I hate it when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie prank me all the time! I hate it when Fluttershy just thinks of me as a BABY! I hate it when Rainbow says I need to stop being a baby, grow up and always say how I lack in wings! I hate it when Pinkie and Applejack never sees anything that's in front of them, or just ignores it! Do you know how that feels?! Of course you don't! You know what else I hate?! I hate how you leave me out of every single adventure you go on! Now more than ever! You brought the BUCKING Cutie Mark Crusaders! I am more mature than they'll ever be! YOU ALL ARE THE WORST! THE ABSOLUTE WORST! "

Spike was shooting fire with every breath now. Small gusts of wind blew around and some of the vases fell and shattered. Some of the books caught of fire and fell, and reduced to nothing but ashes. Things scattered across the floor.

Spike felt something deep inside of him calling out to him while he screamed at the lavender unicorn. He didn't know a very thin black aura was around him. He felt his power rising, and his anger getting more and more vicious than ever in his life.

Twilight was laying on the ground covering her head with her arms as the flames flew through the air around her. Every once and awhile embers or just the flames themselves would catch on her giving her serious burns. She was practically crying at this point, praying to Celestia he would stop so she could talk to him.

Soon, after around a few seconds, everything around her calmed. there was only the slow breathing of the young dragon. She slowly looked up at him, with his death glare still locked onto her.

"You destroyed everything in my life Twilight." He said in a low voice again. "All of you did." He turned and started walking to the door. He was now leaving.

"Spike wait," Twilight squeaked out grabbing Spike's tail, while trying to think of a way to keep Spike from leaving.

Spike felt his tail being tugged back by Twilight, "Let GO!"

SMAK

Spike's claws made contact with the lavender unicorn cheek. The sound rang out through the library as Twilight fell to the ground. Twilight couldn't move for a moment, once she could, she put her hand up to where Spike had hit her. She felt a warm liquid like substance leak from her cheek onto her hand.

Spike looked at his claw with an emotionless expression, the red liquid oozed down in his claw at an extremely slow rate. It was blood, Twilight's blood. He would normally freak out by this point, but with overwhelming anger inside of him, he didn't bother with it.

"Sp-Sp-Spike…"

Twilight was slowly reaching for him, but he smacked her hand away with great force, making her yelp in pain.

Spike looked to the unicorn, "Consider that a warning. If you try to stop me or find me I will make sure you get more than a little cut." With a flick of his wrist he flung the blood from his claw onto the floor next to Twilight creating a crescent moon.

He turned and walked back to the door, and opened it. Before he walked out, he turned to her again, with a single tear falling from his cheek.

"You were never my mother." He slammed the door shut, never coming back now.

That was the final nail to hit. Twilight's heart shattered into a million pieces, after what he just said. She curled up into a ball and sobbed her heart out. She now lost another person important in her life. First Daniel, and now, her number one assistant.

_**Flashback End**_

**(Daniel POV)**

Everything that Twilight told me shocked me to the core, but I was also furious. That was the end of the line. Now Spike is out there alone, and nopony is out there to help him. Will too was shocked and angry, having to hear what just happened between Twi and Spike. This was a new stope of low to what she did to him.

"Why…why did he go? I don't understand." Twilight whimpered.

I growled. "How can you all just treat him like that, and be so stupid?"

They all looked at me.

"What?" Twilight asked.

I looked at them again and my eyes turned black. "All Spike wanted was your love and understanding. He wanted to go on those adventures with you guys, but you all left him in the dust. You all treated him like shit, and only cared for yourselves and not him."

they all looked shocked, besides Will of course.

"You all did nothing to make him happy. You all ignored him. All he wanted was to spend time with all of you, but neither of you gave him that wish. You all ignored him ever since you guys came to Ponyville. Spike loved you as a mother, and looked up to you Twilight! Now, my little brother is gone! I don't even know myself where he is! He never deserved any of this! I was more of a family to him than all of you combined!"

That same thing Spike told her rang in her mind.

"First you abandoned me, and now you abandoned Spike. How much more suffering do you all have to give to those that cared for all of you?"

They all hanged their heads in shame.

"I had enough with all of you." I growled and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm gonna go find him, and I'm gonna try to set things right." I answered.

I saw the girls looking at me with hope, but I snarled at them, making them step back. "non of you are allowed to come with me. I'm handling this by myself. The last thing I need is all of you slowing me down, and having my little brother seeing you guys."

they all looked away in shame and backed off.

"I'm outta here." I walked out, but not before I turned to Will. "Will, do me a favor and look after Pip until I get back. I'm gonna be gone for a bit."

Will frowned at me and nodded. I nodded back and I left. He sighed and looked back at the girls and glared at them.

"I hope all of you are proud of what you accomplished." He then walked out as well, leaving the main six in the room, starting to cry, while Twilight collapsed and cried loudly.

I stepped out and looked at the sun. I frowned.

"Spike…wherever you are…I hope you're safe." I whispered. I then dashed off to the forest, in hope to find him.

**(Netherrealm)**

Little did they know, the being in the Netherrealm was watching everything that happened. He was smirking evilly.

"**So…they finally break him. Hmhmhmhm. Now…the time has come. Kuro!"**

Kuro rose from the shadows and bowed to his master.

"**What is your wish my lord?"** He asked.

"**It is time to put your plan into action." **Kuro looked up at his master and smirked evilly.** "Go. Enter the world of Equestria, and show them your dark powers. Let's hope this dragon will be some great use to us."**

"**I will leave at once my lord."** Kuro said and turned, but not before the being gave him a few more words.

"**Do not fail me Kuro. I'm placing all of this in your dark hands."**

"**Do not fear my lord. I'll be sure I will succeed with this plan."** With that, Kuro sank into the shadows.

The being looked back up at the mirror of Shadows, watching Daniel, Spike and the others suffer. he looked back at the chains of light binding him. Once more, one of the chains cracked. He knew he will be free soon, but the timing is still not right. He looked back up at Daniel.

"**When I become free, I'll be sure to destroy you first human. Then, with you out of my way, nothing in this world or Equestria can stop me, not even Celestia and Luna. Soon, all of Equestria, will bow before their true ruler. Hmhmhmhm. Hahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**

* * *

**That was really fun to write. I was looking forward to this for a very long time. Now, the story will have a new plot, and have new twists. What will happen now? What plan does Kuro have for the young Dragon? Find out next time.**

**Thank you all for reading. Follow, fave, and comment. See you all next time in the next update. ^^**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Last time, on EHS. Daniel returned home, but found out that Spike was gone. Twilight tells her story about what happened. He, along with Will will furious with the event, and the two left them. Meanwhile, the being ordered Kuro to find Spike and have him operate his plan. What is Kuros evil plan? Will Daniel find Spike in time? Find out now.**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Enter Kuro, the wielder of Shadows**

(Spike)

Far from Ponyville, a drake was resting on a lone tree, on top of a hill. He gazed at the beautiful sight, the blue ocean waters. Waves and splashes made it look elegant, and the blue sky above it contrasted it perfectly.

The drake was thinking about what they have done. If this could be fixed, have they even realized, or will they even care? Maybe Twilight already got a new assistant? Maybe they already forgot about him. Who knows, maybe they're glad he's gone. Never the less, he was relaxed, watching the beautiful sight in front of him. It made him feel at peace.

Spike didn't have a comfortable sleep. He found shelter in a cave last night. Thankfully, this time, there was no dragon, or any other being occupying the area. So technically, he slept under a roof last night which was good, but where will he go now he wondered. He couldn't go to Celestia, she would send him back to Twilight. He couldn't go to the dragons, they would bully him again. He thought if he would be on the run forever, if someone would find him and keep them under their hand, or wing, or claw.

Never the less, he was glad he wasn't living with the pony he once thought mother. Still though, he felt empty, that he had to run away from the only three that cared about him. Pipsqueak, Will…Daniel. Spike missed him. He was the only one that understood his pain and suffering. He always looked up to him like a brother. Now…like Daniel, he ran away.

"What should I do now?" He asked himself.

"_**S…Sp…ike…"**_

Spike jumped by the voice. He looked around, seeing if anyone was around him.

"Hello!? Anypony there!?" He called out.

"_**D…es…ny…"**_

"Wha?" He didn't understand what the voice meant.

"_**F…am…ly…"**_

Then, all became silent.

Spike didn't understand what just happened. What was that voice that was calling out to him? What was going on? Spike couldn't take it. He slumped to the ground, holding his head, as a few tears started forming. First the abuse of Twilight and the others, running away, and now he's beginning to her things.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered.

Little did he know, a shadow with green eyes was watching him.

"**Hmhmhmhm…soon, you'll find your destiny young one."** It vanished in the shadows again, waiting for the moment to strike.

(Daniel)

Daniel continued wondering in the forest, in hope to find his dragon brother. His mind was still winding around on how the others and Twilight treated him. He knew running away was a huge mistake. If he didn't, non of this would have never happen.

"This is all my fault. I never should have run away." He whispered.

"_**Do not beat yourself up for what happened Daniel."**_ Kasai said in my mind.

"It is my fault Kasai. If I never left, Spike would have been here."

"_**Don't worry my bearer. We'll find him. Funny thing, I feel…somewhat connected to him."**_

"Connected?"

"_**Yes. From before, his fire feels somewhat similar to mine. I don't know why though, but it feels like we're going to get the answers real soon."**_

Daniel nodded. "Right. Come on, we gotta continue looking." The young warrior ran off deeper into the forest, in hope to find the young drake.

(Spike)

Spike felt like he was standing tall over the shores of the great big ocean that was displayed before him. He managed to calm down a little while back, but he was still confused. He didn't understand to why this was happening to him. He wanted answers.

Emerging form the shadows, the object that was watching him, came out of the dark, wearing a black cloak, that also covered his face. He slowly walked over to the young dragon, and Spike didn't know he was behind him. He drew closer to him, until Spike felt a little unease.

He turned around and saw a being wearing the cloak. It startled him a little.

"Oh, my dearest apologies young one. I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a gentle voice.

Spike sighed. "It's okay. I'm used to it." He turned his attention to the ocean again.

Kuro sat next to him. "You know, I never seen a dragon around these areas before."

"Yeah I guess I can see where you're coming from. There aren't many dragons wondering around pony territory." Spike said.

"I see. My name is Kuro. Do you have a name?"

"Spike. Nice to meet you."

Kuro nodded.

"_**Just need to wait for the right moment, and the plan will commence."**_He thought darkly.

"Hey Kuro, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why are wearing a cloak that covers your body and face?"

"Oh, well, I'm far different than others, and I don't feel comfortable showing my face to strangers." He lied.

"I see. Guess you and I are on the same boat."

"How so?"

"I'm different. I was born and raised from a place called Canterlot. This pony named Twilight raised me. I…used to…look up to her…like a mother."

"What happened?" Kuro knew what happened, but he had to play along until he finds the right moment.

"She…she didn't spend time with me like we used to. Ever since we stayed in ponyville…I was alone…hurt…" Spikes tears formed. "I was also abused by those I called friends! I hate every one of them! They did nothing for me but only use me!"

Kuro smirked inwardly. He sensed his anger, his suffering. This was something he was waiting for.

"Do you hate them?" He asked.

"Not all of them." Spike said calming down a little. "there were only three individuals that really acred for me. One little colt that I see like a little brother,a human that I see as a true friend, and…one human…that I look up to." Spike said as tears fell.

Kuro knew this was his chance to strike.

"You have been in so much pain for so many years young one."

Spike looked up at him.

"Only been used by those wrenched ponies. They never cared or even loved you, do they?"

"I…don't think so."

Kuro smiled under his hood.

"Come with me Spike." He offered holding his hand out.

"Wha?" Spike looked at him with shock.

"Come with me. Be my apprentice. I can train you to get stronger than you would ever imagine. Then, you can have your revenge on those who hurt you, used you, and humiliated you."

Spike thought for a moment about the offer. Could this be his chance to start a new life? It would sound great, but…revenge? He knew from Daniel revenge will only lead to suffering, and pain, but…the main six also did this to him.

(Daniel)

Daniel passed though a few more trees. Still, no luck finding his younger brother.

"_**Daniel!"**_

The young warrior jolted by the sound of Kasai's voice.

"Kasai, what's wrong?"

"_**I sense…an evil presence close by. It feels very dark, and…there's someone else there with it."**_

His eyes widened. "Spike."

He then ran faster to the location of the source.

(Spike)

"Well Spike, what's your answer?" Kuro asked.

Spike looked at Kuro's hand and then, his claw slowly moving and was going to reach for it.

"_**Yes…yes….come on…"**_ Kuro thought smirking like an idiot.

His claw moved up and slowly started reaching for it. A few more inches.

A few more centimeters.

Then-

"SPIKE DOOON'T!"

Spike jolted by the familiar voice and turned. he was relieved to see who it was. It was Daniel.

"What are you waiting for? Take my hand!" Kuro said with his hand out.

"Spike, don't do it! Don't take his hand. I can sense there's a dark presence inside of him!" Daniel said, shocking the young drake.

"Don't listen to him! He's only trying to trick you! He wants to take you back to those ponies that hurt you!" Kuro countered.

"Spike, you know full well I would never lie to you. I came alone. I want to talk to you. Please." Daniel slowly walked over to them.

Kuro growled, knowing his plan was starting to fall.

"_**Guess I have no choice."**_ He then tapped Spike at the back of the neck and knocked him out cold.

"SPIKE!" Daniel shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry human, but your little friend is out cold." Kuro said smirking evilly.

"Who are you!?" Daniel demanded.

"My name is Kuro, and I am the wielder of Shadows." He greeted.

"_The wielder of Shadows."_ Daniel thought. "Give me Spike back right now!"

Kuro just laughed. "You want him?" he grabbed Spike by the throat and held him out to the young warrior. **"Then come and get him."**

Daniel felt the sudden changes int he wind, and felt the dark presence stronger than ever. He pulled out his sword and got to his battle stance.

Daniel charged at Kuro and slashed his sword, but he dodged the attack.

"_Huh? He dodged it like it was nothing." _Daniel thought. He brought his sword down again for another attack, one after the other, but Kuro continued dodging the attacks, like it was nothing.

When Daniel brought his blade down, Kuro held one finger up and the attack was blocked.

That shocked Daniel to the core. _"How is that possible!? he blocked it with only one finger!"_

Daniel jumped back and panted a little.

"**Is that all you got? I'm disappointed."** Kuro said shaking his head.

Daniel growled and charged again. He slashed his sword and moved behind him. He brought his blade up and slowly sheathed it.

"Thousand Slash of the Kusanagi."

Thousands slash attacks came out of nowhere and hit Kuro. Dust builded up, and covered him up, along with the drake in his hands.

Daniel panted and looked back at the dust clearing. The, he was shocked that Kuro was standing there, unharmed with Spike in his arms.

"H…how is that possible?" He asked himself.

Kuro chuckled. **"Is this really the best you can do? It's humiliating."**

Daniel growled. "Shut up!" He crossed his fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Clones surround Kuro.

"Grab Spike, and put this guy in his place!" Daniel shouted.

The clones let out their battle cries and charged. Kuro grunted and only tapped a few of the clones, and they vanished. he grabbed a few clones and threw them at another, causing them to vanish.

Daniel was now really shocked.

"**Come on human. I'm looking for a challenge."** Kuro taunted. He placed Spike away from them so he can have all the free hands he has.

"Grrrrr!" Daniel growled and did some hand signs. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"**

A few large fireballs came into view and blasted forward at Kuro. The fireballs made contact and exploded. The smoke cleared and Kuro zipped up in front of Daniel.

"**That all you got?" **He asked smirking.

Daniel did more hand signs. **"Lightning Style: Chidori!"**

His hand was covered in electricity and he thrusted his hand forward. Kuro grabbed his hand and held it there. Daniel was shocked that Kuro is not taking any damage and is withstanding his attack.

He got free and jumped back, and did another hand sign. **"Mental Style: Psycho Cut!"** A blade of pink energy shot out and collided with him, but he wasn't harmed.

"_How is this possible!? I'm throwing everything I have at him, and he's not hurt at all! What is he!?"_ Daniel thought. His energy was running low, and only one jutsu might do the trick. He held out his hand and activated Rasengan. Then, he poured his lightning and Wind elements to the sphere of energy. He grunted and tried to concentrate, while Kuro watched.

His jutsu was ready. Wind and Lightning formed around the jutsu move. This took a huge portion of his chakra. This was his only chance to stop Kuro. He roared and charged at him.

"**Wind and Lightning Style: Typhoon Lightning Spiral Rasengan!"** The attack collided with the unknown being and wind and lightning blasted everywhere.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion expanded everywhere. Cliffs cracked and crumbled, sand blasted everywhere, and the water blasted backward by the force of the wind.

The dust cleared and Daniel was there, panting hard, having to use so much energy from that last attack. He hoped it did the trick.

However, it was crushed.

The dust cleared completely, and Kuro was standing there, not harmed.

Daniel was now shocked. He gave it everything he had on that last move and yet, Kuro wasn't fazed.

"**Is that it? Oh well, my turn now."** Before he could even blink, Kuro his Daniel directly in the chest, only poking him with one finger. Daniel coughed hard, spitting out his saliva.

"_How…is….that…possible?"_ He thought. He then fell to the ground, unable to move.

Kuro chuckled and grabbed the unconscious Dragon.

"**You really are a disappointment Daniel. I thought you would be a challenger of my own, but you're so out of my league."** Kuro said.

"Gah! Who…what are you?" He asked with sever pain.

Kuro chuckled and slowly pulled down his hood. Daniel gasped. He looked like a human. His spiky hair was black in the back, while the front was light purple. He smirked evilly at Daniel.

"**In do time, you will know the whole truth about me. Now then, if you want to see your dragon friend again, meet me at the Ruin Castle of the Two Royal Pony Sisters in three hours. That should give you enough time to recover and find us. Until then."** Shadows formed around him.

"No..S…Spike." Daniel reached out to him, but Kuro, along with the young dragon, vanished. Daniel grunted and fell unconscious.

The gem on Daniels wrist appeared and Kasai was summoned. He looked down at his bearer.

"**Daniel…"** He gently grabbed him with his claws and brought him close. He took off to the skies and flew back to town.

"S…sp..ike." Daniel muttered in pain.

(Will)

Will picked up Pipsqueak and the two were walking around the streets. A few hours have passed since Daniel left. He was getting worried. He didn't know if Daniel found Spike or not. He just hoped that Daniel would bring him back home.

"What's that in the sky!?"

"It's a dragon!"

Will and Pip looked up and saw a fire dragon coming their way. Pip knew immediately it was Kasai. the dragon landed on the ground and gently placed the knocked out warrior on the ground. Will and Pip gasped.

"Daniel!" the two ran to his aid. Will kneeled and lifted him up. He examined him. He was still breathing, but it was a little heavy.

"Kasai, what happened?" Pipsqueak asked.

"**I'll explain everything, but right now, you need to get Daniel to the hospital now. He needs attention stat."**

Will nodded. He was pretty scared seeing a fully grown dragon, but that wan't the issue right now. Daniel needed help. He hauled the injured warrior up and wrapped him in his arms and slowly carried him to the hospital.

the ponies saw their favorite human unconscious and they looked all worried. Will started to lose his grip, until another pair of hands grabbed him. He looked and saw a mint green unicorn, looking at Daniel with concern.

"Thanks." Will said.

"Sure." She replied.

The two walked to the hospital, carrying the young man in their arms.

"Um, who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm Lyra, one of Daniels friends. I saw you at the party a couple days ago." She said.

"Sorry if I didn't see you. I was messed up when I got here, and I am now." He looked at Daniel who was grunting a little in pain while still unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know, but I know for certain he'll tell us." He gestured back to Kasai, slowly following them.

They made it and they burst the doors open.

"Help! We have injured!" Will shouted.

The doctors gasped at the sight of the human in their arms in pain.

"We need a medical bed now!" A doctor shouted.

A rolling bed was brought out and they placed Daniel on the roller.

"Get him to the ER Now!" They all hauled him away to aid his wounds.

"Will he be okay?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out." The doc said and ran to the ER.

Lyra and Will walked out, with Pip and Kasai standing near the building.

"Is Daniel gonna be okay?" Pipsqueak asked.

"He's in the ER right now, but he's very strong. I'm sure he'll pull through." Will answered.

"**Will is it?"** Kasai asked, making the human nod. **"I need you to get Twilight and the others."**

"What? Why do you want me to bring them, after what they did?" Will asked getting angry.

"**I know you're still angry at them for the events that occurred, but we have more depressing matters to attend to. This is about Daniel and Spike. Please get them for me."** The fire dragon asked in a calm tone.

Will didn't wan tot admit it, but he was right. Right now, this wasn't abut Twilight or him. This was about Daniel, and Spike. he nodded and ran to the library. he opened the door, and ran into the family room. They girls didn't leave their spot.

Applejack looked up at Will. "Wut do ya want?"

"Daniels in the hospital. He's in serious bad shape." Will said.

That got their attention, and they all ran out, following Will.

They finally got to the hospital, and saw Pip, Lyra and Kasai.

"What happened to Daniel?" Twilight asked.

"**Daniel got into a fight with a being named Kuro, the wielder of the shadows. Kuro took Spike, and Daniel tried to get him back, but Kuro's powers were too much for him. He only hit him once with one finger and Daniel was knocked out."** Kasai explained.

The girls, Pip and Will gasped.

"No…that can't be true." Twilight whimpered.

"How is that possible!? There's no way Daniel could have been taken out with one finger!" Rainbow shouted.

"**Kuro is not a human being, neither a pony. He's something else. He holds unimaginable power. His strength is far greater than Daniels."** Kasai explained.

"How can that be? Daniel, Celestia and Luna are the only three that I know that have so much power." Twilight said.

Kasai looked away. **"I don't know how one with that much power can exist, and you're right. Only those three are the only ones I know that have a lot of power." ** He looked back at the ponies. **"We'll have to wait until Daniel is awake. He also needs to know about this as well."**

**(Two hours later)**

Daniel awoken from his injuries. he still felt very soar from his attack from Kuro, but he was still able to move again. He rose from his bed and got up. He looked back at the window and thought over what happened.

"_How is Kuro so strong? It's not possible for somepony to wield that kind of power. Just…what is he?"_ He thought.

"You're awake."

Daniel turned and saw Nurse Redheart with a clipboard in her hands.

"hey Redheart." He said.

"Glad you're up. I-"

"Look, as much as I would love to hear about my condition, I need to get going." Daniel interrupted her.

The nurse smiled. "I understand. That's what I was about to tell you. The others are outside waiting for you. Sign here." She held out the clipboard to him.

Daniel nodded and signed quickly. He grabbed his stuff and quickly left the hospital. As he got outside, he saw Twilight, the others, Will, Lyra, and Pip.

"Daniel!" Pip ran to him, and Daniel kneeled and opened his arms. The young colt jumped into his arms and cried.

"I missed you." He whispered, clinging to his shirt.

"I'm sorry I left. I'll never leave you ever again." Daniel whispered and stroked Pips mane. He looked up at the fire Dragon, and he stood up, holding Pip in his arms.

"I believe you have something you want to say Kasai?"

He nodded. **"Yes. I believe there's an explanation to why Kuro is so powerful."**

"What is it then?" He asked.

"**I believe Kuro…is a demigod."**

Daniel gasped.

"What!? A demigod? How is that possible?" Will asked.

"**His power his strong. I sensed a lot of darkness within him. His power felt somewhat familiar to me, long ago."**

"Is there any way to stop him?" Twilight asked.

"**I don't know for certain. The time when Paradox came, we Elemental Dragons stood together to fight him. Alas, he was too strong for us. If we had the others with us, we may have a slight chance to beat Kuro."**

Daniel growled. "Darn. That plan is out. I only have you Kasai. Without the others, we can't beat him."

"We have to think of something." Will said.

Daniel looked at the ground. Spike was at the ruin castle, and they were running out of time. He then placed Pip down and walked t the forest.

"Daniel, where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm going to the castle of the royal pony sisters. Kuro is waiting there." Daniel answered.

"You'r planning to take on Kuro, by yourself!?" Lyra asked shocked.

"What other choice do I have? I have to find him, and get him back, or die trying." He started firmly.

"Then we're coming with you." Twilight said.

"No way. Neither of you are coming." He snarled.

"**Daniel. You need to bring them. We'll have a bigger chance to get Spike back if we all work together."** Kasai stated.

"I'm not gonne-"

"**Daniel, what's more important right now? Your own feeling towards Twilight and the others, or Spike?" **Kasai asked.

Daniel looked back at the others, who were giving him pleaded eyes. He knew Kasai was right. This was about Spike, not him.

He sighed angrily. "Do what I say, don't slow me down, and don't get in my way." He started firmly.

They all nodded.

"Lyra, look after Pip while I'm gone. Pip, please behave. I'll come back. I promise."

The two nodded, and Pip ran up to him and hugged him.

"Stay safe." He said.

"I will." Daniel said patting his head. They broke the hug and they all ran into the forest.

"_Spike…hang on little brother…I'm coming."_ Daniel thought with hatred and anger in his eyes, focused on Kuro.

* * *

**Whew. Under a couple of hours, I got the next chapter done. I'm having a lot of fun with this. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time in the next update. Like always Follow, fave and comment. Catch you all later. ^^**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Last time, Spike was alone after he ran away from Ponyville. A shadow was stalking him. Daniel was trying to find Spike, before something bad happens. Spike then meets Kuro for the first time. Daniel arrives and tries to get Spike back, but Kuro knocks him out and Daniel fights him. Kuro was too strong and takes Spike, leaving him in the dust. **_

_**Kasai brings him back from the beach and to ponyville, where Will and Pip take him to the hospital. Kasia explains to the group about what happened. Daniel awakens and they all head to the forest to find Spike. **_

_**Will they find him before Kuros plan begins? Is Daniel strong enough to fight this demigod? Find out now!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. A dark figure in the shape of a dragon, same height as him, while his purple eyes glowed and a evil smile formed.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making the dark figure disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a black cloak being, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, and thirteen other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Enter: Ryu, The Dragon of Shadows**

**(Spike)**

Spike only saw darkness around him. his head hurt, and he felt weak to the knees. He awoke to find himself in a cage. A big cage, dangling from the ceiling using a chain. Around him, was what looked like an old castle. He then realized where he was. He was at the Castle Of The Two Sisters.

Spike pulled at the bars, in hope he would break free, but nothing was happening. The bars were to thick and strong, and he was still drained. He tried his fire breath, but nothing came out. Spike was trapped.

"**Don't even waste your breath. You're not gonna get out of that cage. My darkness makes sure of it."** Spike looked around the cage and didn't see anyone. **"So, you're finally awake Spike."** Spike looked and saw Kuro, with his hood off, stepping out if the shadows.

"Wait…Kuro?" Spike asked shocked.

"**That's right Spike. I am Kuro, the wielder of the Shadows."** Kuro laughed.

"The wielder of Shadows?" Spike whispered.

Kuro then created a shadow throne for himself and sat down. Spike looked surprised that he created something from the shadows.

"**Impressed? My control over the shadows allows me to create whatever I want." **He held his hand up and created a bowl of gems, much to Spikes shock. He wasn't able to eat anything from the past couple of hours.

"**Hungry?"** He offered the bowl to Spike.

Spike wanted to refuse the bowl, but his stomach growled loudly. He sighed in defeat and took it slowly. He took a gem and popped it into his mouth. He was surprised these gems were real.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Kuro nodded a little and waved his hand around, playing with his darkness.

After Spike consumed a third gem, he asked. "Why are you being so nice to me Kuro? Aren't you evil?"

"**In a way, I am. To answer your question, you and I are the same. I can see it in you eyes. I can see your pain, your suffering, your sadness."** Kuro answered.

Spike sighed and popped another gem in his mouth. He felt he can't trust him, but for now, he wasn't gonna do anything bad.

**"So. I'm interested."**

Spike looked back at Kuro and swallowed the gem he was eating. "Interested in what?" He asked confused.

"**How you became the assistant of that purple unicorn."** He said moving little balls of shadows around his fingers.

"Oh, that? Um... Basically, Twilight had to pass an entrance exam for one of Celestia's schools in Canterlot. I... I was the exam, she had to hatch me from my egg to pass. She eventually hatched me, and she passed. After that, Celestia raised me until Twilight was old enough to take care of me. Once she became old enough, Celestia gave me to Twilight. At the time I still couldn't talk, dragons age slower than ponies do. You could say that Twilight was like a mother. Twilight raised me and when I got a little older, I became her assistant. I enjoyed being her assistant at first, but when we moved to Ponyville, I just got... used."

**"So, they used a dragon egg for an exam, and when the dragon was old enough, it was just used for assisting a pony? That...That's low for Celestia, and to Twilgiht." **Kuro admitted.

"That's why I ran away. I hate what they did... I don't want to see them ever again! They just used me! I'm a different species, and they used me as a slave!" Spike got angrier by the second.

Kuro smirked by his anger. He felt a small wave of darkness within him, begging to be released from its prison.

"**You know…my offer still stands."** He held his hand out and Spike looked at it. **"Join me Spike, and together, we can rule Equestria with my master, and you can have your revenge on these ponies that hurt you."**

"…No."

"**What?"** Kuro was now surprised by the answer. **"I thought you hated them."**

"It maybe true, I hate them for what they did to me. They might not love and care for me, but revenge is never the answer. So I will never join you!"

Kuro didn't get angry. Instead, he calmly smiled and lowered his hand.

"**Very well then. I'll let you think it over. In due time, you will understand and come around, and you will join me and my master."** Kuro lounged back on his throne and waited for Daniel to arrive with the others, while Spike remained silent.

**(Daniel)**

Daniel and the others continued walking through the forest, to get to the castle where Kuro was, holding Spike as a hostage. Kasai returned not to long ago when they entered the forest. It would be best for the fire dragon to be ready until something bad will happen. Daniel didn't know if he can ever defeat a demigod, but he had to try. Spikes life was on the line.

"Don't worry Daniel, We'll get to him." Will promised.

Daniel sighed and nodded to his human friend. "Thanks Will, and thanks for coming."

Will smiled and nodded.

Daniel looked back at the others, who were looking at Daniel. He looked away.

Twilight saw Daniel still depressed and decided to try to talk to him. She walked a little faster to approach the two humans. Will saw her coming, and he backed away to give them some room. Daniel felt her presence and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want Twilight?" He asked in a rude voice.

"I just want to talk." She answered.

"We have nothing to talk about. Leave me alone." He started walking a little faster, but Twilight kept pace.

"Listen, I know what we did was wrong, and I admit it. We were acting like a bunch of idiots, and we were blinded. Please," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Give us another chance."

Daniel grabbed her hand and forced it off of his shoulder, making her recoil. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You should have thought over a long time ago what happened, before you and the others treated me like a demon, and avoided me. What you all did to me was nearly unforgiving."

Twilight's purple eyes were starting to form tears.

"Daniel…please…"

"I will think this over, but right now, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else at the moment. Go back with the others." He walked forward, and Twilight slowed down. A few tears fell from her eyes. He didn't accept another chance from him, but there was a very small spark of hope he will someday. She moved back with the others.

"He's still mad at us?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight nodded while wiping some tears away.

"Don't worry sugar. he just needs some time. Ah know he'll find it in his heart ta fergive us soon." Aj said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Twilight sighed. "I hope he does."

**(Spike)**

Spike leaned against his cage. he was board. Not only that, he was thinking over what Kuro offered, but he knew he can't accept his offer. He didn't wan to hurt or kill anyone. He only uses violence for defense. That's what Daniel taught him. It was also only used to protect others.

Kuro yawned and looked at the purple Drake.

"**So…"**

Spike looked at him. "So what?"

"**Second thoughts on my offer?"**

Spike growled. "Forget it. I'm not joining you."

"**You almost joined me from before that human interfered."**

"First of all, he has a name, Daniel Blaze. Second, I didn't know you were evil from then. I'm stating this firmly. I'm. Not. Joining. You!"

Kuro only chuckled. **"Have it your way."** He then pinched his neck, and Spike was then knocked out cold yet again. Kuro felt Daniels presence, along with seven more. He chuckled evilly.

"**Let the fun…begin."**

**(Daniel)**

"_**Daniel, we arrived."**_

Daniel looked up and saw they have made it to the ruin castle.

"Stay on your hooves and be ready everypony." Daniel ordered and moved up. The others followed suit and they all entered the castle. The feeling was far different from before. It was more cold, darker than the last time they came here.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted.

"Be quiet!" Daniel snarled quietly.

Twilight flinched.

"Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if Spike was around." She whispered.

"Fine. I get it you want to find him, but yelling at the top of your lungs will not help."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Let's find him before-"

They all started to hear an evil laughter. **"Before what Twilight? Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't get to finish your sentence."** Shadows formed in front of them, and a throne was created, and sitting on the throne…was Kuro.

"Kuro." Daniel growled.

**"Ah, Daniel. I knew you would show up, and it seems you brought company."**

"I had no choice."

"So…you're Kuro?" Twilight asked shivering, feeling his power.

**"Why, yes I am, and I believe you are Twilight Sparkle. And the others must be the bearers of the elements?"** He asked looking at the others.

"Enough games Kuro!" Daniel shouted pulling out his sword. "We're here to stop you!"

Kuro laughed. **"You stop me? Don't make me laugh. You didn't stand a chance when you and I faced off. I wasn't even using my full power!"**

Dark aura pushed them away, and they slid against the floor. Some even kneeled.

"_Incredible power! This nothing from before."_ Daniel thought amazed and a little terrified.

His aura faded, and the group stood up.

Kuro was laughing.

Twilight wanted answers. "Where's Spike!?"

**"Spike? Well, he's right here."** Kuro used his powers, and a cage started to lower down from the ceiling using a chain. In the cage, was Spike laying down on his back unconscious.

"Spike?!" Twilight was horrified. She turned to Kuro angrily. "**What did you do to him!**" Twilight started to charge her horn. "**You let him go, now!**"

Daniel growled that Kuro did this to Spike and readied his blade. "Let him go you bastard!"

Kuro was still laughing and his hands were covered in black aura. **"What did I do to him, or what am I going to do to him?"**

Spike woke up with a grunt. "What? What's happening?" Spike rubbed his head and looked out from his cage. "T-Twilight? Daniel? Everyone?!"

**"Now, let the execution of my plan finally begin!" **Kuro said excitedly.

Kuro released his darkness, and the dark aura surrounded the cage and Spike.

Spike was horrified. "What's this?"

The dark energy sprung on Spike, and his body started to glow black. Daniel, Twilight and her friends had to cover their eyes even though it was a dark glow. Spike's body slowly rose, and started beating in darkness like a heartbeat. His eyes glowed a dark purple. Spike's light green scales on his belly slowly turned into dark green, darker than the spikes on his head and his tail, while they grew really spiky. His scales slowly became as black as night. With a flash of darkness the cage was shattered, making the drake slowly descend onto his feet.

When the ponies and humans opened up their eyes, they saw Spike standing in front of them, in his new form.

Daniel was horrified at the sight of his younger brother like this. This must have been the same fear the others felt when Darkus tried to take over him.

"Spike…" Daniel muttered.

Kuro looked pleased by his work. **"Look before you fools! Behold, the rebirth of Spike! Ryu, The dragon of Shadows!"** Kuro started to laugh even harder than before.

Daniel and the others all looked shocked. Ryu looked evil, dark, calm, and angry at the same time. A small black aura surrounded him, letting off immense power.

Suddenly, Ryu raised his claw and pointed a finger at Rarity.

"W-What?" Rarity asked. She was scared. You could tell by the shaking of her voice.

A small, dark purple ball of energy was forming in front of the tip of his finger, black electricity sparked around the sphere and Ryu's claw, creating cracking sounds.

The ball grew until it was half as big as Ryu.

It was in a millisecond, no pony had time to react.

Spike fired the ball of energy at Rarity.

**(Play Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough)(This song will be played a few times in the next few chapters)**

Rarity was hit with the energy ball and then it made an explosion on impact.

Rarity screamed in pain and was thrown off her feet and crashed into a wall.

Everypony's eyes widened. "RARITY!" They all screamed.

Daniel looked back at Ryu. "What was that all about!?"

Ryu lowered his finger. "That, was for using me." Ryu angrily, but calmly said.

Ryu then turned to Pinkie Pie, pointed his finger at her. "And this is for not inviting me to the parties you had." Another ball of energy formed and he fired.

Thinking quickly, Daniel dashed forward and collided with Pinkie, pushing her out of the way, and the ball missing them. He helped her up and looked at the dark Drake.

"That ball is made of Dark energy!" Daniel shouted.

The girls and Will gasped in horror.

"Spike! Please stop this! This isn't you! You would never do anything like this!" Daniel shouted.

Ryu ignored him and pointed his finger at Twilight, this time, he was about to fire but then Kuro called him off. **"No Ryu, wait." **Ryu lowered his finger.

Twilight was shocked at Spike's actions. "Spike, don't tell me you're working for Kuro!"

Kuro chuckled. **"It's not really **_**Spike**_** working for me. Well... his body and power are at least."**

"W-What are you saying?"

**"You see, he told me all the things you have done to him in the past. All the abuse, the torture, the pain. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He hated what you had done to him, so I used my darkness to turn that hatred into power. Now Ryu is filled with nothing but hatred and anger, and I control him."** Kuro started his evil laugh once again.

Everypony was in shock. This was the same thing that happened to Daniel when Darkus took control of him.

Daniel growled viciously. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! RELEASE HIM NOW!" Daniel roared and unsheathed his sword, while Twilight charged her horn.

**"I'm afraid I can't do that."** Kuro chuckled.** "Ryu, you may continue."**

Rainbow Dash stomped her foot down in anger. "Even if you're being controlled, nobody hurts my friends, and maybe I can snap you out of it." Rainbow Dash flew over to Ryu and started to wind her hand ready to land a punch. She attempted the punch, but it proved useless as Ryu caught her hand and stopped her attack. Rainbow Dashed was stunned, but soon the stunning turned to shock and pain as Ryu squeezed her hand tightly. She tried her best not to scream because of the pain.

"This is for not taking me with you to Cloudsdale." Rainbow watched, unable to do anything as Ryu raised his claw slowly and released a magic blast from his palm onto Rainbow's stomach. Rainbow grunted in pain and got sent flying back. She landed next to the Mane 6, and the two humans, unconscious.

"Dammit! Will, get Rainbow and Rarity to safety! Everypony else, prepare for battle!" Daniel shouted, in his battle stance.

Will nodded and grabbed the two unconscious ponies and dragged them out of the battle scene.

Applejack pulled out her rope and twirled it around and threw it at Ryu. The rope tied Ryu's arms to his sides. Ryu pushed back against the rope with his arms and ripped the rope with ease. Ryu then used the rope that she was using and pulled her close to him. When she was close enough, Ryu turned his claws into fists and started to hit Applejack hard.

First, the stomach.

Then, the sides.

Next, the legs.

And finally, the face.

When Ryu noticed that Applejack was knocked out, he tossed her towards Daniel, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and a horrified Fluttershy. "That was for using me as a ginny Pig."

Daniel growled, seeing the display of anger and power. He focused on Kuro. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He dashed forward with the blade in his hand, until Ryu appeared in front of him. He tried to get around him, but nothing was working.

"**Hahahahaha! This is so much fun watching!"** Kuro laughed.

"Shut up Asshole!" Daniel screamed. He jumped back.

"Daniel, we have to get outta here!" Twilight shouted.

'I'm not gonna leave Spike!" Daniel shouted.

"_**Daniel, listen to her. We are outmatched by Spikes new power. We have to regroup and plan our next move. I promise, we'll get him back."**_He heard Kasai say.

Daniel growled, but decided to trust in the dragons words. He nodded and sheathed his sword. The girls and Daniel ran out of the castle, while Twilight took Rarity, and Will taking Rainbow.

Twilight took one last glimpse at Ryu, and a single tear ran down her eye. "I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. She would soon return she thought, and she would get Spike back.

Daniel too looked back one last time, glaring at Kuro and looking sadly at Ryu.

"I'll get you back little bro…I promise." He turned and was catching up with the others.

Ryu pointed his finger to the ponies and humans, ready to fire, but Kuro used his hoof to lower Ryu's arm. **"No, let them go."**

Ryu was gritting his teeth angrily.

**"Don't worry. I'll let **_**you**_** finish them off later. For now, let's go have some fun."** Kuro chuckled evilly.

**(Music Ends)**

**(Netherrealm)**

The being chuckled evilly. **"It seems his plan is working better than I thought. Soon, they will all be at their mercy. Hahahahaha!"**

(Canterlot)

Daniel and the others were flying on Kasai to Canterlot. After their battle, the girls needed attention at the castle, and hope that Celestia and Luna might help. When Kasai flew down, and landed, the girls got off, and the boys carried the two unconscious mares. Luna, Celestia and Cadence came out when they saw Kasai flying over the castle. They were a little surprised and upset to see Twilight and the others again, besides Will and Daniel, but were now shocked to see rarity and Rainbow, seriously injured.

"Daniel, what happened?" Celestia asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, these girls need medical attention." Daniel said.

They all nodded and brought them inside. Twilight was sitting outside the door of the room where Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack were getting treated. To her right were Daniel, Will, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. They all took pretty hard hits, not only physically, but also emotionally.

All they could hear is Spike saying _"That, was for ignoring me!"_, _"That, was for using me!"_, and _"This is for not taking me with you!"_. They all felt guilty and ashamed. It was their fault Kuro could use Spike's anger, it was them who ignored, neglected, and angered Spike, them who turned an innocent young dragon into a monster, and most of all, it was them who made Spike feel pain like he did.

Now they fully understand where Daniel was coming from. They all looked at the young warrior, who was not taking this one bit. He was filled with anger, sadness, and he felt weak. Weak that he wasn't able to save his little brother.

During the time The three were getting treated, Daniel explained over what happened with Spike. The three were more angry with Twilight and the others than ever when they found out what they did. Daniel told them this wasn't important right now. What was, is finding a way to deal with Kuro, and rescuing Spike.

The door opened and the doctor walked out.

Twilight was concerned for her friends. "Are they going to be alright, doctor?"

"I'm glad to say that they will make a full recovery, no major parts to their bodies were damaged, but it might take a long time to recover."

"How long?"

"It might take weeks, even months."

Twilight was stunned, Rainbow Dash and Rarity only took one hit, Applejack took many hits, but they were minor ones. Yet, they took so much damage. Twilight knew that her friends were strong, even Fluttershy was at times, so they weren't weak, Spike was just too strong. Twilight took it upon herself, it was mostly her fault that Spike was this powerful, and that he's being controlled by Kuro.

"Can I see them?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." The doctor stepped out of the way so Twilight could go in. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Will followed. Daniel decided to stay behind. He was too upset and concerned to do anything for the moment, and he was thinking of a plan to bring Spike back.

Twilight saw her three friends in beds bandaged up, they all looked very hurt.

"Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we are TOTALLY fine after getting beat by our mind controlled friend, and a dark magic wielder. Then we had to run away, and now we are stuck in hospital beds- ow!" She held her stomach in pain.

"We have to find a way to bring Spike back to his senses. If Kuro continues to control him, who knows what he will do." Will said.

"Um, maybe if we give Spike something yummy to eat, he will snap out of his trance." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think that will work Pinkie." Will deplaned sweat dropping.

"Uh, is there anything we can even do? I mean, Spike holds dark magic now, AND he's super strong even though he's a smaller than us. Not to mention that he's probably fast because of his size, and we still have this Kuro guy to worry about." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't even know if the princesses could handle them, maybe Kuro or Spike alone, but if they're together then that's a problem," Twilight explained.

"Probably even Spike alone could beat us all, we only did see 3 miniature attacks from him, what if he uses a lot more power?!" Fluttershy started whimpering.

Fluttershy was right, none of them knew what Spike was fully capable of. Even Kuro probably doesn't know.

Celestia then walked in. "How are you all feeling? Your injuries?" She asked.

"Awful. It'll take us a long while, until we get back up to speed." Rainbow said.

"Wait, doesn't Daniel have healing abilities?" Will asked.

The others in the room fell silent, until Twilight face palmed.

"Why didn't I think if this before!? Will, get Daniel please."

Will sighed and nodded. he got out and walked over to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel," he looked up at the boy. "We would appreciate if you can heal the girls faster with your powers."

"Why should I?" he growled.

"Look, I understand you're upset about what happened, but right now, they need help."

"Are you seriously taking their side after what they did to me and Spike!?" Daniel shouted and got up.

WAKE UP DANIEL!" Will Roared, and the warrior jolted in shock by his voice. "I'm not taking anyones side! I agree after what they did to Spike and you, we deserve to be angry with them, but this is not the time! Get your fucking act together and help them! We need all the hands we can get if we ever want to save Spike!" Will shouted.

Daniel has never felt this shocked that Will would actually raise his voice like that. Though, he did make a good point.

He sighed and lowered his head. You're right…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

Will placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand your concern for Spikes safety. the sooner this is done, the more time we have to find a way to break Spike free from Kuro's grasp."

Daniel looked up at him and nodded. They entered the room, and some of the girls frowned and looked away. they heard the commotion from the two, and it hurt them, knowing they're still angry with them, especially Daniel.

The young warrior walked over to Rainbow and placed his hands on her stomach and started healing her.

As he did, he heard the sounds of sniffs and whimpers. He looked and saw Twilight who was crying.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"This…this is all my fault. He wouldn't be fueled by anger and hatred if I just paid more attention to him."

"Twilight, don't you remember what we talked about? It's our fault too, not just yours." Rarity said.

"But Spike thought of me as a mother. I was a mother to him, and I didn't notice him. I made him feel lonely."

Daniel frowned a little and moved on to healing Applejack.

"I am even to blame Twilight, you don't have to put yourself down like this," Celestia said.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I feel really terrible."

"I know, I believe we all feel the same way."

Just then, a guard came rushing in the room. "Your highness!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Princess, Fillydelphia is being attacked!"

Everypony gasped. "What?!"

Daniel was shocked to what was happening. He looked out the window and growled.

"_Kuro…what are you planning? What have you done with Spike?"_ He thought growling.

* * *

**BAM! Having a lot of fun! Like I said, I waited a long time for this moment. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to Dragon Fire of Miracles for the name for Spikes New form. The opening will change now in the next chapter, but only a little. Anyway, Like always, fave, follow and comment. See you all next chapter. ^^**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Last time, Daniel and the other headed for the ruin castle to get Spike back from Kuros clutches. However, they were too late, and Kuro corrupted the poor dragon with the power of Darkness. Spike was now reborn as Ryu, the Dragon of Shadows. Ryu demonstrated the ponies and humans his power, and they were no match for him. the group retreats while Kuro and Ryu leave to cause havoc on Equestria. Will Daniel and the others find Spike and bring him back? Is this the new and improved Spike? What awaits our heroes? Find out now!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Wrath of a Dragon**

**(Location: Fillydelphia)**

**(Play Dismiss - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

There was havoc all over the city, explosions everywhere, ponies running in fear, buildings on fire.

On a street, a drake and a demigod stood in front of two unconscious ponies.

**"When I searched through your memory banks, these two were the parents of the Element of Generosity,"** Kuro explained.

"No. She's not generous, not at all."

**"Well if you say so."** Kuro casually charged his darkness and fired at another building. **"Would you like the honor of destroying their home?"**

Without hesitation, Spike lifted a finger and pointed at Rarity's parent's home. He fired a dark beam, blowing up the building in the process.

**"Ha, excellent! After we explore the city a bit more, let's head to Appleloosa. I believe in your memories, it stated that it is where most the Element Of Honesty's family is."**

Spike grew frustrated. "What about Ponyville!"

**"Yes Spike, but we must leave the best for last, I promise that you will get your revenge on those ponies. I believe the princesses will be included as well."**

Spike smirked evilly. "Good."

Spike and Kuro continued to destroy the city. Guards approached them at times but they proved no match for Spike. Kuro just simply watched, as Spike took on all the guards by himself, it was amusing to watch. Spike dodged their attacks with ease, he was fast, strong, and had the power of Darkness. He took down the guards easily.

He was unstoppable.

**(Canterlot)**

The main, six and the two humans were in the confrence room with the three princesses and Aurora.

"Fillydelphia's too far, even if we went they would be gone by then." Rarity explained.

"Even with Kasai's help, we won't make it there in time. Not only that, Kuro and Spike might be gone right about now." Daniel added.

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen if Kuro isn't stopped? He might attack every city in Equestria before he comes here." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Don't worry, I'll try to tell everypony to evacuate," Celestia explained.

"But where will they go? No matter where they go, all ponies... no, all creatures in Equestria will be in danger. We need to predict where Kuro is going so that we can counteract him and stop him." Twilight suggested.

"To do what? We got our flanks handed to us before, and now we are too injured to even stand a chance." Rainbow Dash said.

"My power alone is not even enough to fight against Kuro. If only if I had more power." Daniel said clenching his fists.

Rainbow and Daniel were right, they were not ready to face Kuro and Spike just yet. Not in the condition they were in. They couldn't even train for something like this, it was either you have the power, or you don't.

They were stuck, they didn't know what they could do. They had to think of something.

"Your highness! A town named Appleloosa is now being attacked!" A guard said entering the room.

Applejack fainted.

**(Appleloosa)**

Ryu was holding the sheriff up in the air by his neck. The sheriff was majorly injured. With his other claw, Ryu repeatedly punched the sheriff in his stomach. Ryu then stopped punching and while still holding him, he placed his hand on the sheriff's stomach and started to charge up a dark blast in his palm. "Before I blast you, I have something to tell you," Ryu said. "Applejack took part in what I'm doing right now, so she's the one to blame for your pain." Ryu released the blast. It exploded, and the sheriff was thrown back. He fell on his back while groaning.

Appleloosa was a mess. Buildings on fire, rubble on the floor, ponies panicking. Definitely not the peaceful town it was. Spike never felt so alive. His darkness and power was growing stronger than ever before. His anger and hatred was consumed by darkness, making him even stronger,

Some of the stallion residents approached Ryu. "How dare ya do that to tha sheriff?!" One said.

They charged and kept taking turns punching Ryu, but it proved to be ineffective as Spike took the hits without flinching.

After getting bored, Spike punched the stallions one by one until they were all knocked out.

In the distance, Kuro was clapping his hands. "Well done Ryu, that was very entertaining to watch."

One of the stallions Spike knocked down was really weak. "Hey, you're that dragon that Applejack was talking about aren't ya? Her friend's assistant."

"Is that all she described me as? An assistant?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So I guess I was never her friend after all."

"Why would she befriend an evil dragon as yourself."

Spike gave no response, both physically, and verbally.

"Come on Ryu, I believe Manehattan is where the rest of The Element of Honesty's family is."

Ryu and Kuro left in a flash of darkness. The stallion was stunned hearing the city Manehattan.

**(Canterlot)**

Daniel was lout on the balcony, feeling the dark presence of the darkness within Spikes Heart. He can't explain it, but he felt like Spike and Daniel were connected somehow.

"_**You feel that connection Daniel?"**_ Kasai asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"_**Yes. The feeling I get is stronger than before. I feel…connected to Spike somehow."**_

"I feel connected to him because of the darkness he has in his heart, the same thing that happened to me when Darkus tried to take control of me. I know Spike is in there somewhere. I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring him back." Daniel clenched his fists.

"_**That makes two of us."**_ Kasai disconnected his link to his bearer, but something was very off in his heart he can't shake off.

"**What is this feeling that…I'm connected to him?"** He asked himself.

**(Manehattan)**

Ryu mainly looked for Applejack's family. He applied torment to most of her family already. There were just some left that didn't get to experience the fun yet. He wanted to dish out as much destruction and pain as he can. He wants those around him to fear him, and his new power. To show all of Equestria who he really is.

Ryu walked around Manehattan, he and Kuro have destroying buildings left and right. It was a wonderful sight for him to see. The feeling, of being free. Doing whatever he wants.

The dragon then saw a familiar face, he remembered the CMC with her. It was a young filly, around the same age as them. She had a slightly lighter pink mane and tail. Dark orange fur, and light yellow eyes.

When the filly realized the dragon's gaze was at her, she was horrified.

He slowly walked up to her with a grin on his face.

She noticed, and she ran.

He kept following her, without the slightest in change of speed, until she was trapped in an alleyway. The young filly backed up to the wall, staring at the dark dragon before her.

"Babs Seed is it? I remember when you came to Ponyville."

Babs was shaking, she was so scared. "W-What are ya gonna do to me?"

"Heh, I remember what torture you caused my three good friends back in Ponyville. They are some of the few ponies I still like and care about."

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders? We made up, we're good friends now."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you caused them pain, I even heard you made poor Sweetie Belle cry."

"I-I did?"

Ryu snarled. "Yes, you did, and now you're gonna suffer like they did."

Ryu stood in front of Babs. He took his hand and gripped Babs' neck and held her up, choking her.

"No... please... stop."

Ryu started to grip more tightly to the point where Babs couldn't even talk. Ryu used his darkness and in a flash of purple light, tomatoes appeared. Ryu repeatedly pelted tomatoes at Babs, then he proceeded to point his finger at Babs' belly. He charged up a magic blast in front of the tip of his finger. He was about to fire when Kuro called him.

**"Ryu, stop. We have no time for her. Let's go."**

Ryu let go of Babs and she fell to the ground. "You're lucky, but next time I'll be sure you see the true nature of my wrath."

Ryu and Kuro left the destroyed Manehattan and started to wreck havoc on other cities for the next hour.

**(Cliffs)**

Ryu and Kuro stood at the edge of the cliff where they first met. Ryu felt somewhat satisfied, but he still wanted to get his revenge on Twilight and the others.

"**You have done well Ryu. I must say, you darkness and power continue to climb."** He said impressed.

"I have those ponies to thank. If they never made me this angry, I would have never gotten this strong." Ryu said clenching his dark fists.

"**Still though, there is one other place I know you would die to see. Cloudsdale."**

Ryu perked up. "Cloudsdale?"

Kuro noticed Ryu's reaction. **"Ah yes, according to your memories, you were the only one The Element Of Loyalty didn't take with her to Cloudsdale, to see some kind of performance. Heh, the Element of Loyalty is not very loyal at all. You must be excited to finally go there."**

Ryu nodded. he always wanted to see Cloudsdale, but Rainbow always left him, but now, he can finally visit, thanks to Kuro's help.

"**First, we'll visit that cloud city, and then we'll go to Ponyville. How does that sound?"**

Spike ignored him, only thinking of Cloudsdale with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see that place he wanted to visit.

**"Well then, let's go to Cloudsdale, and then we will head to the Town."** Kuro and Spike disappeared in a flash of darkness, on their way to Cloudsdale.

**(Canterlot)**

Daniel hasn't moved from his spot, and he was clenching the bars of the rails. He felt Spikes power growing stronger every minute. He and Kuro were moving to one place to another.

"Spike…Please…stop…"

He felt helpless that his brother was out there with that demon, destroying everything in his way. He will fight Kuro, and he will get Spike back, no matter the cost.

**(Cloudsdale) **

**(Play A Fight to the Death Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended)**

Ryu and Kuro stood on a nearby cloud.

The drake looked amazed when he saw Cloudsdale, but at the same time was in rage when he remembered Rainbow Dash forgetting him. His black aura around him grew stronger, having the darkness feed off that negative emotion.

On his back were a pair of Shadow Wings. A dark gift from Kuro. Now, he can fly.

Kuro turned to Ryu and asked. **"So…how do you like Cloudsdale my scaly apprentice?"**

"It's... beautiful."

**"Hmph, I never had any interest in beauty, but if you say so. It's your first time here huh?"** He asked.

"Yeah, and if my _"friends"_ don't bother to bring me to this place, then NO one can see this place. This place won't be beautiful when I'm done destroying it, and I'll be the last one to look at its beauty." Ryu said darkly.

Kuro chuckled darkly. **"Well then, let's have some fun."**

Ryu and Kuro landed on one of the border clouds of Cloudsdale. Ryu pointed a finger to one of the cloud buildings to the left and fired a beam of darkness. The beam hit the cloud building and it exploded. Kuro took his turn and fired at a building to the right.

…

Explosions could be heard everywhere, ponies were running and flying for their lives, and chaos was the ensue. It looked just like Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and Appleloosa, but this time, ponies were mostly flying.

After some more of their "fun", the two heard a shout.

"Stop!"

Ryu and Kuro were on a big lone cloud firing magic blasts when they heard somepony shout. They turned to see around fifteen pegasi approach them.

**"Oh, all you pegasi always want a fight. Can't you be a normal pony for once, and run for your pathetic lives." **Kuro said in annoyance.

"We are here to stop you. You have no right to destroy Cloudsdale." One of the stallions said.

Kuro started laughing.

"Why are you doing this?" A mare asked.

**"Oh, we are simply having fun, right Ryu?"**

Ryu gave the group of pegasi no expression. "I don't have anything against Cloudsdale, but you all enjoy it here while I get left behind by my so-called "friends"," Ryu said irritated.

The pegasi exchanged confused glances,

"Um, you have wings. You can just visit anytime." One said.

"Before I didn't have wings, now is different, and if I can't enjoy Cloudsdale, then no one can!"

The pegasi were still confused.

"Well anyways, just stop and leave!" Another ordered.

**"And if we don't, what are you going to do about it?"** Kuro asked with a grin.

The pegasi gave up negotiating and charged the two chaos makers.

Kuro stood back. **"I believe you can handle this Ryu."**

Ryu nodded and faced the winged ponies. The fifteen pegasi proved no match for Ryu. He was far too fast so neither of them couldn't hit him. If their attack did connect it didn't effect Ryu because of his strength. The pegasi soon came up with strategies like surrounding him, or flying above him, but these didn't work either. Ryu soon knocked all of them down.

"I have no business of finishing you off, leave now!" Ryu commanded.

Some limping, the pegasi gave up and decided to fly away.

Kuro grinned, they were all scared. They couldn't stop them. And Ryu was only using 20% of his full power.

Ryu was about to turn around but then he saw another pegasus fly down to face him.

**"You pegasi are getting annoying."** Kuro was vexed.

The pegasus facing Spike had yellow fur, an orange mane, and orange tail.

"I won't let you hurt any fellow pony, or destroy Cloudsdale!" The mare said.

"After I beat a group pegasi, you think you can face me alone? How foolish." Ryu said.

"I'm not like other ponies."

"Hmm..." Ryu inspected the pony mare. "I think I remember you from somewhere... I just can't remember." He said in thought.

"The name's Spitfire. I'm the captain of the Wonderbolts."

"Oh yeah, now I remember! You were one of those Ponies that Rainbow Dash couldn't stop blabbering about."

"What?! You know Rainbow Dash? Have you been spying on us?"

"No, I was Rainbow's friend," He said with a smirk.

"Okay enough with your lies, Rainbow Dash wouldn't befriend a monster. I came here to stop you." Spitfire rushed towards Ryu and landed a punch to Ryu's chest. It had no effect, so Spitfire pulled back before Ryu had a chance to get hold of her. "That did nothing, but I used a lot of force on that punch!" She examined shocked.

**"Ryu may be small but he is also strong,"** Kuro explained.

Ryu rushed up to Spitfire very fast and removed the distance between them in a split second. He then grabbed Spitfire by the neck with his right claw and held her up.

**"And also very fast,"** He added.

Ryu stared daggers at the pony in his grasp. "For your information, Rainbow's the monster." Ryu charged up a dark blast in his free claw. "She's the one who ignored me. The one who always put me down. The one who relentlessly neglected me." He proceeded to put his claw with a charged blast attack against Spitfire's chest. "So if anypony's a monster, it's her, and the _others_ of course."

Before he could fire, Soarin came out and grabbed Spits.

"Thanks Soar. I owe you one."

Soarin nodded. he looked at Ryu. He looked very familiar, until he gasped.

"S…Spike!?"

"Wait…you know him?" Spitfire asked shocked.

"He and I know each other during the Heat Season when we all hid together. Spike, what are you doing here, and why are you causing destruction!?"

"Wait…Spike…Aren't you that dragon that Rainbow usually talks about?" Spits asked.

Ryu crossed his arms. "Hmph, let me guess. She described me as an assistant?"

"Yeah she did, you were the assistant to her other friend?"

"Yeah I was, but I guess that's all I am to her." He growled.

"Rainbow said that you were a kind dragon, but it looks like she was wrong."

**"Ryu was very kind-hearted until I brought out his true emotions,"** Kuro explained smirking.

"I don't care what you did, I am going to stop you. Let's go, Soarin!"

The two nodded and blasted forward at the dark drake. They pulled back to try to punch him, but had no effect.

Ryu quickly held them both by the necks and was squeezing hard. He was about to finish them, but they vanished from his grip. He turned around and saw Spitfire and Soarin with the rest of their team.

"The Wonderbolts got faster." Ryu, said with no emotion.

The Wonderbolts simply replied with a barrage of attacks. This time, however, Ryu blocked them. They were trained flyers after all. The Wonderbolts didn't have a chance against Ryu.

Ryu soon enough, got bored and used his darkness to push away the Wonderbolts.

Ryu crossed his arms and turned to see Spitfire and Soarin looking at him angrily. "I'll give you one more chance, leave now. I don't have any interest in destroying you both, but if you're in my way I'll have no choice."

"We won't just sit around while you destroy Cloudsdale!" Spitfire said.

"Well then, you'll just have to feel the same pain that Rainbow Dash did... But first." Ryu looked up and saw a huge cloud. The cloud held none other than the Wonderbolts Academy that Spitfire worked on.

Ryu had no hint of regret, as he charged a blast in his palm and threw it at the Wonderbolts Academy. The attack made contact with the cloud and it exploded. The cloud holding the building vanished, and the Wonderbolts Academy fell to Equestrian grounds as there was no support.

"T-The Academy!" Spitfire was mad.

Ryu silently looked back at the two shocked pegasi.

Kuro gave a noticeable chuckle, as Spitfire lost it.

"How dare you! THAT TOOK US A LOT OF BITS AND TIME TO MAKE!"

**"Please don't be angry at him, it was an accident."** Kuro said while trying, but failing to hold a laugh in.

"SHUT UP!" Spitfire charged at Ryu and tried to punch him.

Ryu blocked her punch and pushed her back with his magic. Soarin came from behind and tried to hold Spike's arms, but he used his magic again to push him back as well. Ryu took hold of Soarin and punched him in the stomach, causing him to gag and cough up saliva. He then threw him towards Spitfire, who was on the cloud ground weakly.

Spitfire and Soarin were both on the ground in pain. Ryu pointed both his fingers at Soarin and Spitfire and charged Dark blasts at the tips.

Kuro put a hand to Spike's shoulder. **"No Ryu. Wait."**

Ryu stopped his attack, and lowered his arm.

**"I will show you both what Spike has been going through, then you will understand his actions." **Kuro's hands glowed darkly.

Spitfire and Soarin went wide-eyed as they saw flashbacks of when Spike was neglected. Rainbow Dash making fun of him for not being a "real dragon". When they didn't take him to see Rainbow Dash's performance at the Best Young Flyer competition. All the times Rainbow Dash called him weak. They saw everything.

"W-Why would Rainbow do such a thing?" Soarin asked.

**"Oh, you might want to see this as well,"** Kuro said.

Soarin and Spitfire saw the flashback when Spike got taken over by Kuro.

"Wait? So Spike was innocent this whole time? You were the one who made this kind dragon, the monster he is now?!" Spitfire asked.

Kuro started laughing. **"Yes, and with him, Equestria is mine and we will rule this world along with my master! There is nothing you can do to stop me."**

Spitfire gritted her teeth. "You monster!" Spitfire attempted to punch Kuro, but Kuro gripped her tightly with his hand, choking her.

"**You know you mortals should never try to pick a fight with a demigod. You could get seriously hurt." **Kuro threw Spitfire away. **"Okay Ryu, finish them off."**

Ryu nodded. "I told you to back off, now you're going to feel the same pain that Rainbow Dash felt." He held his hand up and charged a dark ball of negative energy.

He blasted the attack at the two Pegasi, and the two screamed in pain, and exploded. The smoke cleared and they looked up at the two.

"**Now, to take out the trash."** Kuro created a dark crystal orb. They orb glowed with dark energy and sucked the two into the orb. Kuro chuckled. **"We're done here Ryu. Let's go."**

Ryu nodded and the two took off back to their spot.

**(Canterlot)**

Once more, Daniel felt Spike's power staring to grow tremendously. he can't believe that Spike has grown so strong in the last couple of hours.

Luna, and Celestia walked to the balcony and was next to the young warrior. The others came out as well.

"His power and energy is growing every second. I don't know if we stand a chance to stop him now." Daniel said to the two.

"How will we fight against Spike sister?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but if we can't bring him back to normal... we'll have no choice but to take... drastic measures…"

"What do you mean by drastic measures?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know yet, but I hope it will never come to it. I hope to Equis we will save him."

Twilight had a determined face. "No! It won't come to that! I will find a way to save him, he deserves that." Twilight said.

"And we're with you." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight looked to her right and saw her five friends. They were all standing there, except Pinkie who was bouncing, and they were smiling at Twilight. Twilight smiled back.

"When are we going to face them?" Cadence asked.

"We'll see them when they attack Ponyville. Ponyville is close to here, so we will definitely know when they attack there." Celestia explained.

"Hopefully, we can save him." Twilight quietly said to herself. She looked back at Daniel, who was watching the group. He then looked at Twilight and his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. He looked back at the horizon, while Twilight frowned.

"_Daniel…I will make things right…I promise."_ She thought.

**(Cliffs)**

Kuro stretched. He never felt so alive after all of the destruction. Now, it was time for the next move.

"**Well Ryu. It is time for your revenge. Let us head to ponyville."**

Ryu smirked evilly and chuckled. "I've been waiting for that all day."

The two chuckled and vanished. The time has now come. Ponyville, was about to become a battleground.

**(Canterlot)**

Twilight and her friends were all sitting in a room, quiet, waiting for Kuro's next move. The tension was unbearable.

"Where are you, Spike?" Twilight quietly asked herself.

"Spike…please stay strong." Daniel thought.

Suddenly, Cadence walked into the room. "Princess Celestia is calling all of you," She informed.

The Mane Six, and the two humans followed Cadence to the throne room where Celestia and Luna were sitting on their throne discussing something that seemed important. When they trotted up to the two, Celestia looked at Twilight, and she had a very serious look on her face.

"What is it, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I got a report that... Cloudsdale has been attacked." Celestia said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Everypony yelled in shock, mostly Rainbow.

Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Spike doesn't have wings, h-he shouldn't be able to even stand on Cloudsdale," She explained.

"I know, and that is why I called you all. I don't know if Kuro carried him all the way there, or if Spike grew wings in that short period of time, or…"

"Kuro must have given Spike the power of flight due to his power. That bastard!" Daniel growled.

"Spike is getting even stronger. Before we barely stood a chance, but now he's probably unbeatable." Rarity said.

"Calm down y'all, just because Spike has wings doesn't mean he's that much stronger," Applejack said.

Daniel gave Applejack a stern look. "You don't understand what we are dealing with here Applejack. A demigod, wielder of the shadows, has given darkness to my little brother. With flight in his disposal, he's more of a threat than ever."

"A-ah guess you're right," Applejack admitted.

"Come on, we can do this. We've gotten into bigger jams before. Mmmmm, jaaam!" Pinkie Pie said.

The two humans sweat dropped.

"I agree with Pinkie, and even though I'm frightened, we have got into messes before and it always turned out okay," Fluttershy said.

"Y-You're right! Maybe we do still have a chance." Rainbow said with a weak smile.

"Well, at least, we got the motivation part down," Twilight said.

"Cadence, Luna, and myself will assist you as well," Celestia explained.

"We have already addressed the guards and they stand ready if Kuro and Spike come." Luna added.

They all nodded.

"Go. Return to ponyville, and be ready. Me, Luna and Cadence will meet up shortly. I'm counting on all of you." Celestia ordered.

They all nodded and ran out of the throne room. Daniel summoned Kasai and the group got on.

"Let's move Kasai." Daniel said patting the dragon.

Kasai nodded. **"Hold on tight." **He flapped his wings and blasted to ponyville.

**(On a hill near Ponyville)**

**(Play Kingdom Hearts II Music - Vs Final Xemnas)**

**"So that's Ponyville, the town that you hate. The town that treated you wrong, that neglected you. And the last part of Equestria we destroy before Canterlot."** Kuro said, already feeling triumphant.

"Revenge..." Ryu simply grinned. He deactivated his dark shadow wings and the two walked into the town.

Many ponies noticed him and stared, they were all still searching for Spike all this time and was glad that he was okay. But they wondered where he was all this time, and who was this new pony standing beside him.

Mrs. Cake ran up to Ryu. "Spike! We have been looking all over for you! We heard all about your story and we're all really sorry." She then scratched her head. "Have you noticed that your scales changed color?" She asked.

Ryu, showing no emotion, asked her, "Is Pinkie Pie here?"

Mrs. Cake was confused about his sudden mention of Pinkie Pie. "N-No she's in Canterlot."

Ryu took a look at Sugarcube corner. He grinned and went into the bakery to grab Pinkie Pie's pet, Gummy, who was failing to bite into a chair leg. He took Gummy outside and placed him down beside him.

Gummy blinked once and licked his lips.

Mrs. Cake was, even more, confused. "What do you need Gummy for?"

Ryu pointed his finger at Sugarcube corner and fired a dark purple beam. Time seemed to slow down as Mrs. Cake watched the beam slowly heading towards their bakery. When the beam hit home, it exploded, destroying the building.

Everypony was shocked especially Mrs and Mr. Cake. "S-Sp-Spike! What have you done?!" To much more of their demise, the Cake twins started giggling.

Ponies ran in fear and took their children with them. The Cakes took their foals and ran as fast as they could. Lyra, Pip and Bon Bon ran past a shaking brown stallion who soon decided to sprint for his life as well. Cheerilee rushed the kids out and helped some of the adults gallop away.

This resulted in others on the other side of Ponyville to start panicking.

"Pinkie, that was for not inviting me to your parties," Ryu said full of hate.

Kuro looked a little annoyed. **"Why did you waste time bringing that animal out here?" **He asked, referring to Gummy.

"I didn't want to harm him. It's a long story, but I wanted to look after him for some gems. So I have some history with him."

Kuro shrugged. **"So, what are you going to destroy next? I'll let you decide."**

"Carousel Boutique is not far from here. I'll go there next."

Ryu and Kuro soon approached Carousel Boutique. Ryu did the same as last time and brought out Rarity's pet, Opalescence. Ryu then proceeded to blow up Carousel Boutique. "That was for taking advantage of my crush, Rarity."

**"I don't see the trouble in sparring these pets, but whatever you want. Just remember that it's going to be my decisions when we are in Canterlot."**

"I don't care," Ryu said.

"Spike!"

Ryu turned and saw the ponies he hasn't seen for around two days. it was the colors.

"What do you all want?" Ryu asked impatiently.

"Spike stop this at once! This is not you!" Blood shouted.

"Hmph. I can do whatever I please."

Shadows eyes turned black. "You're consumed by the shadows. We will bring you back."

"Bring it then." Ryu challenged.

The colors didn't want to fight him, but it was the only way to bring their friend back.

Shadow blasted magic at him, but Ryu dodged it and blasted up to him and punched him in the stomach.

Neon fired a beam of lavender energy, but Ryu blocked it with his hand. He fired a dark beam of energy and knocked her out.

"NEON!" Blood shouted. She then growled. "You will be defeated!"

Fire blasted his flames to the drake, but he vanished in the shadows. He appeared again and chopped his shoulder, making him gasp in pain and he fell to the ground, now knocked out.

Water threw her arms out and a glob of water rushed forward at him. He got hit but he was unaffected. Ryu fired a beam of dark energy and he knocked her out.

Emerald rushed forward, with his fist covered in wind, but Ryu caught his hand and squeezed hard, making him scream in pain. Ryu punched Emerald hard in the gut, and he doubled over in pain and fell, no longer able to fight.

Electric charged up her power and lightning crackled form her body. She threw her hands out and yelled with everything she had. The attack made contact, and Ryu exploded.

"Did I get him?" Electric asked.

The smoke was clearing, until she saw two purple eyes in the smoke. the smoke cleared quickly, and Ryu was standing there, unharmed.

Electric was shocked, that Spike took the attack, and didn't get a single scratch.

"My turn." Ryu held his hand out and fired a ball of dark energy. Electric screamed in pain as the attack made contact. She fell to the ground, with her wounds serious.

Blood was left. Her team, her friends, her family, were either wounded or knocked out. She growled, and held her hand out to take control of Ryu, but a dark hand grabbed her.

"**Ah ah ah. I don't want you to use abilities that make my apprentice a puppet." **He poked her stomach hard, and she coughed up saliva and fell, unable to move.

"**Now, to be sure you don't interfere with my plan."** He held up the dark crystal orb and the colors were sucked into the orb, sending them somewhere else.

"**Ryu, you may proceed your revenge."** Kuro said smirking.

Ryu smirked and blasted another building.

**(Daniel)**

The group saw they were getting closer to home, until they saw a huge explosion.

"What was that!?" Rarity shrieked.

Daniels eyes widened. "Spikes down there! Kasai! Pick up the pace!"

The fire dragon nodded. **"Hold on tight everyone!"** He blasted off, moving faster to the town.

**(Ryu)**

Ryu headed off to Rainbow Dash's cloud. He brought out Tank with his magic and destroyed the cloud. "Not so 'lame' now, huh Rainbow?" Ryu then made his journey to the Apple farm.

Ponies were so scared they couldn't move. Ryu noticed this and chuckled. Ryu was still heading to the farm when he noticed two fillies. When the fillies saw him looking at them they were scared.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon."

"Wha-what do you want from us?" Silver said, horrified.

"I've heard many things, like you picking on my four friends."

"Wh-Who?" Diamond Tiara asked stupidly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Apple Bloom."

Their eyes widened.

"Scootaloo."

They started to shake.

"Sweetie Belle."

They started to sweat.

"And Pipsqueak."

Their fur went pale.

"W-Why would someone like you care for them, a bunch of blank flanks!"

"You called them "Blank Flanks" again..." Ryu looked coldly at them.

They gulped.

"You will pay, for making them upset," Ryu remembered something that will traumatize them. "Oh, don't worry, I already took care of Babs."

Tiara and Silver Spoon were shaking, and they felt their legs going numb, they were so scared. The thought of what Spike did to Babs was rushing their heads.

Ryu slowly walked up to them. "Not running away? Good. Looks like you know that you deserve this punishment." Ryu grabbed both of them by the neck, and squeezed tightly, causing them to gasp in pain. "Don't worry, I'll keep the punishment fair between you two and Babs." Tomatoes came out of nowhere and splatted on their heads. He then threw them away. They were weak from the tight squeezing.

Ryu made his way to the Apple Farm. Some ponies tried to block his way, but he simply pushed them aside with a powerful force of darkness.

"He's too strong." One pony said.

"We need to get out of here." Another said.

Many ponies grew fond of the idea and ran away.

Ryu arrived at the farm. He brought out Winona, but he didn't see Granny Smith or Big McIntosh. He destroyed the house and the barn. Ryu then went to the Apple orchard. He inhaled, and blew his fire, which was dark red and black and burned every single tree to ashes. "I remember when you all left me on that ice block at winter wrap up."

Ryu went over to Fluttershy's cottage next. He didn't have trouble getting all the animals out, he just used his magic to carry all of them. There was one more animal that Fluttershy had. It was her personal pet, Angel.

"Angel? Where are you? It's me, Spike!"

Angel slowly hopped down the stairs. He was confused to see Ryu, largely because his changed scale color.

"What? I just wanted to see you. Come outside, I need to show you something."

Suspicious, Angel followed Ryu outside. He was expecting something to see, like a gift, or an amazing display, but then he heard an explosion behind him. He looked and saw the cottage destroyed. Angel was shocked.

Ryu started to laugh. "You like my _renovation_?"

Angel was too shocked to even move. The other animals ran away, panicking.

"See you later Angel, hope you like your new and _improved_ home. I don't need anything in return, I did this simply because you were _so_ nice to me when I had to take care of you when Fluttershy was busy helping out at the Crystal Empire. " Ryu said sarcastically.

Ryu left the scene as Angel just stood there, looking at his destroyed home.

Ryu finally went to the Golden Oaks Library. He saved the best for last.

**"This is your home Ryu?"** Kuro asked a question with an obvious answer.

"No, this _was_ my home. Let me take one last look at it."

Kuro waited outside as Ryu observed his old home.

"So many memories here, yet I can't remember any good ones," He said as he placed a claw on one of the bookshelves.

Ryu stepped into each room, remembering everything except the good memories because Kuro corrupted his mind. He grew angrier each room he revisited. Spike went upstairs to his and Twilight's, or just Twilight's bedroom. Spike looked at the bed and the basket. "She didn't even give me a proper bed," Ryu said angrily.

Owlowiscious came into the room through the window.

"Hello, Owlowiscious, nice to see you again." Ryu lied.

"Who?"

"Heh, I'm not going to bother with that Garbage."

"Who-"

Ryu grabbed Owlowiscious by the neck and took him outside. "Thank goodness I saw you Owlowiscious. I would have forgotten you in there."

"W-Who?"

"Watch, as I destroy 'our' home." Ryu forced Owlowiscious to look at the Library. Ryu pointed a finger at the tree and started to charge a beam. "You made me look like a fool in front of Twilight, and after this, I have a reward I need to give you." Ryu was about to fire, but a small blast came from the right, Spike stopped his attack to reflect the blast. Owlowiscious used the opportunity to escape Spike's claws.

Spike looked towards where the blast came from.

"That's enough Spike!" A familiar voice called out.

Ryu turned and saw Daniel, Twilight and the others.

Ryu smiled evilly, seeing them all here at one spot.

Rainbow Dash was shocked. "S-So he doesn't have wings! How in Equestria did he get on Cloudsdale?!"

"Kuro! We have come to stop you!" Twilight said as they stopped in their tracks.

Kuro couldn't hold a laugh. **"Do you know how many times I've heard that same sentence? And all the times they've failed! I am a god! I can't be defeated by a bunch of mere mortals!"**

"Not this time! We won't fail, Equestria counts on it."

**"Well Ryu, I might have to step in on this one."**

"Just leave _them_ to me." Ryu said referring to the Mane Six, and the two humans.

**"I know, I will take on the Princesses."**

Ryu stood in front of the Mane Six, and Kuro stood in front of the three Princesses.

Ryu grinned madly. "I've been waiting for this moment!" He began. "I will finally have my revenge!"

Twilight had to come up with a plan. "Girls! Distract Spike." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I need time to perform this spell. This "Original Reset" spell, makes the pony, or in this case, dragon, return to its original state. All spells are taken off of him, and I believe Spike will turn back to normal if I can hit him with it. So I need all of you to stall him because I need to concentrate a lot of magic to take off the powerful dark magic."

"If time's what you need, you got it." Rainbow Dash said.

The others nodded agreeing with Rainbow Dash.

Daniel nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"Let's go everypony!" Applejack yelled out.

"The others charged at Ryu, besides Twilight, Daniel, Will and Fluttershy.

the battle, has begun.

* * *

**Done! More to come very soon. See you next time. ^^**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Last Time on EHS, Ryu and Kuro caused Chaos and destruction on Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, Clodsdale, and even Ponyville. Ryu's power continues to grow. Daniel and the others move quickly, in hope to stop the demigod and the dark dragon. As the chaos and destruction continued, Twilight, Daniel and the others arrived and halted their destruction. Ryu took care of the ponies and humans, while Kur was taking care of The three princesses. It's a battle for the lives of others? Who will win? Who will fall? Will the light overcome the darkness? Find out now!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Ponies vs Dragon**

**(Play Unbreakable Chains - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

Once the girls were near, Ryu blew them away with his darkness.

Pinkie popped out from behind Ryu. No pony could ever predict where she comes from, and Ryu was no different. She pulled out a party cannon from Pinkie knows where, and fired it.

An actual canon ball came out of it instead of confetti and streamers.

Ryu caught the ball, and thrashed it back at the cannon, destroying it. He then rushed to Pinkie Pie and punched her in the stomach. Pinkie was screaming and flying backwards high in the air. She crashed into what was left of Sugarcube Corner.

"Pathetic." Ryu grumbled.

Applejack twirled a rope and lassoed Ryu, restricting his arms to his sides.

"Didn't you learn from last time?" Ryu said, letting the rope tighten around him.

Applejack thought to herself. _"If ah can hold down Spike, Twilight can hit him with that spell easily."_

Ryu took hold of the rope and pulled. This made Applejack hold the rope in her hands and pull as well.

It was a game of tug-of-war.

Applejack was getting tugged slowly, grazing the dirt below her. He was too strong for her.

Soon enough, he made one big yank, and Applejack came flying towards him. Ryu took hold of Applejack by the neck and kneed her in the stomach.

Rainbow Dash was coming from above. "I don't know about Cloudsdale, but you can't fly so being in the air is an advantage for me!"

"Oh really?" Darkness appeared on Ryu's back, and suddenly the darkness formed dragon wings.

Rainbow was shocked. "What!"

Ryu dropped Applejack and flew up to kick Rainbow Dash in the gut. He then flew above the stunned pony and knocked her down to the surface with his elbow.

It was a hard impact, and it caused a little crater.

"How?! I never heard of a spell like this!" Rarity asked.

"Oh, this is not magic," Ryu said while landing beside the hole the impact created. "These are wings made out of darkness. I can turn them on and off like a light bulb. It's great for strategies, on the ground I don't need them, they are basically in the way, so I turn them off, making me weigh less as well." Ryu said as his wings disappeared in a flame.

"S-So that's how you were able to get to Cloudsdale," Rainbow said weakly.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. Too bad. We could have raced." Ryu picked up Rainbow with one claw by the neck and charged a blast in the other.

"Ah won't let ya." Applejack lassoed Ryu's free claw.

"You don't learn." Ryu pulled the rope and reeled Applejack in. He took hold of her as well.

"NO! Stop Spikey!" Rarity screamed as she ran towards Ryu. She fired a magic blast at Ryu through her horn.

Ryu used his tail and gripped the blast with it. He squeezed the magic attack and it burst like a bubble.

"Heh, I didn't know you could fire blasts and beams as well, Rarity. You really can do anything to save your friends." If you were to look at Spike right now, you would see pure hatred. "Too bad you didn't do anything for me."

Ryu dropped the two ponies he was holding and teleported. He appeared behind Rarity and elbowed her down to the ground, but before she landed on the ground he kicked her away. "Hmm? I wonder what Twilight, Will, Daniel and Fluttershy are doing?"

**(Kuro and the princesses)**

Kuro raised a dark shield and deleted another magic blast. **"Looks like Ryu's having fun over there,"** He said while chuckling.

"Pay attention to us, we're the ones you're facing," Luna replied.

Kuro just simply laughed.

"Stop all of this Kuro! Those ponies may be fighting for Equestria, but in reality, they are trying to save their closest friend." Celestia begged.

**"Hmph, they brought this on themselves. They shouldn't have treated him the way they did. Now then, let's finish what we started."**

**(Twilgiht)**

"Twilight, any day now." Daniel said.

"Just... a couple... more minutes." Twilight had a strained face and was sweating because of all the magic she was generating.

**(Ryu and the others)**

Rainbow was on the ground injured. Applejack was beside Rainbow covering her. Pinkie was nowhere to be seen and Rarity was getting up from the last assault.

"So are we done yet? Come on! I want to play more." Ryu said.

"I'll play with you!" Somepony said in their cheerful voice.

Ryu turned around and saw Pinkie Pie coming from behind with a big cart full of pies and cakes. "Hope you don't mind Applejack, I borrowed some Apple Pies."

"P-Pinkie? Where did you get the cart, and how did you get all of that dessert so fast?" Rarity asked, bedaffled.

"Oh, thanks, Pinkie! I'll be sure to eat that after I'm done here. Is there any gems on those?" Ryu said as a joke.

"Oops, sorry I forgot. Anyways, let's play the game!" Pinkie started to pick up and throw the pies and cakes. The first pie hit Ryu's face and Pinkie started to laugh. Ryu, however, got annoyed and very angry.

He dodged and blocked most of the desserts with his darkness even taking some bites of it, but he was still covered in cake, cream, and icing.

"Oh, looks like you lost! I guess you're pretty mad huh?" Pinkie gave a nervous laugh knowing who Ryu's next target is.

Ryu used his darkness and the dessert vanished.

Ryu vanished into mid air, and re-appeared in front of the party pony.

"Eat this." He blasted a ball of dark energy and she screamed in pain. She flew and landed a few yards away from the girls, making them go wide eyed in shock.

Ryu appeared in front of her and had Pinkie in a head lock. "I'm going to break you," Ryu squeezed Pinkie's neck. "like a chocolate bar."

"Mmmm, I like chocola-" Pinkie squeaked, and fell to the floor, eyes squinting shut in pain.

Ryu looked over to the others and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that Rainbow was standing up. "She doesn't look damaged at all! But I saw her impact with the ground!"

Ryu was, even more, frustrated. "It even looks like those two are feeling better as well. I'd better fix that." He said darkly.

Spike growled and shook his fist in rage. "You just can't stay down! I don't know how all three of you recovered, but I know I won't go soft on you anymore! In the end, you'll all end up like Pinkie Pie." Spike pointed to Pinkie.

They all gasped.

"What did you do?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Heh, she's not getting up after that," Spike said satisfied.

"You monster!" Rainbow blasted forward and tried to punch him, but he caught her hand again and squeezed hard.

"You're so pathetic." He punched her in the gut again, making her pain double and she landed in front of the girls.

"If you all wish for you lives to be spared, then get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"We want your forgiveness, but not from who ya are now, Spike. We want the old Spike back." Applejack said.

"I am the 'old' Spike. I've always been Spike."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Not the Spike we know. The Spike we know would never do any of this." Rainbow Dash explained.

"But I am doing this. Right before your eyes. Or are you both blind? Haven't you forgotten to who were the ponies that made me this?"

They growled and charged at him.

Ryu quickly used his tail to grab Rainbow by the neck and held her up. Applejack tried to hit Spike but failed when he dodged and grabbed her by the waist.

Ryu slammed the ponies against one another and then on the ground. They were both in pain.

"Hahahahaha! Look at you guys! Struggling to try to save little old me. Pathetic."

**(Kuro and the three princesses)**

As Kuro fired a beam at Celestia, who flew to the right to dodge, Cadence noticed the others' situation.

"We have to help her!" Cadence tried to run up to aid the others but was blocked by Kuro's barrier. "Damn you!"

**"'No one will interfere', remember? 'Only they can save Spike.'"** Kuro started laughing.

Cadence shot a beam at Kuro, but he put a barrier over himself.

**(Ryu)**

Ryu looked at Fluttershy next.

Flutterhy ran, but Ryu followed her. Them she was cornered.

"You're next. Time I show you that I'm not a baby dragon." Ryu said holding his hand up.

Fluttershy started to whimper under her arms.

Ryu started to laugh. "It's over."

Ryu was about to fire a blast, but then he saw Twilight behind him ready to fire her spell.

Twilight was glowing white. Sparks of what seemed magic encased her horn.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about Twilight!"

Twilight aimed her horn at Ryu and fired the spell. Ryu had nowhere to run, he was in the same corner as Fluttershy.

Ryu stood wide-eyed, lost for words as he got hit with the Original Reset spell.

Daniel took this chance and ran at his brother. he then hugged him tightly, while feeling the effects of the magic.

"Spike…Please come back to us!" He shouted and the two were covered in light.

**(In Spikes mind)**

Daniel opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness around him.

"Spike!? Where are you!?" Daniel called out.

He then saw a small spark of light in the distance. He ran quickl towards it. As he kept running and got close, he gasped and saw Spike.

"SPIKE!"

Spike looked up and saw Daniel, his older brother.

"Daniel?"

Daniel dropped to his knees and hugged his brother.

"Thank god you're okay." He said, relieved he was still here.

"Daniel…what's going on?" Spike asked.

Daniel pulled away. "You're under Kuros control. He's using your anger and hatred to hurt Twilight and the others."

Spike gasped. "No…I didn't want to hurt them. I never wanted to hurt anypony. Dammit! Why did this have to happen!?"

"I know you're upset about this, but I won't let this continue. I'm getting you outta here."

"**He's not going anywhere."** Daniel turned around and saw Kuro.

"Kuro." Daniel growled.

"**That's right. Spike is under my control now. He will do what I say."**

"Like Hell he will!" Daniel charged and tried to punch him, but fazed through him.

"**Hahahaha! You can't harm me while you're in my body."**

"Bastard!" Daniel growled.

"**BEGONE!"** Kuro held a hand out and pushed Daniel away.

"DANIEL!" Spike shouted.

"SPIKE!"

**(Reality)**

The light exploded and Daniel was blasted back, and landed near the girls.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine." he looked at the drake, who was slowly rising.

"Did it work? Is it over?" Rarity aksed.

"No…It's not over yet." Daniel said.

The black aura grew and Ryu looked at the others, smirking evilly.

"I guess it's not gonna be that easy." Will said.

Twilight and the others couldn't believe that the Spell didn't work, and the fact that Ryu is still under control. Neither of the girls had any fight left. they were all drained, or wounded.

"Girls…" The main six looked up at the young warrior who was rising. "You all have done enough. Rest up. I'll finish this."

The group gasped.

"You can't do this on your own!" Will said.

"Listen, the princesses are taking care of Kuro, the girls are wounded and need time to recover, and I'm the only one who has the strength to fight. You can't fight against Spike Will. You'll get killed. I refuse to let anypony die. Just stay with them, and let me handle this." Daniel said.

"But Daniel…" Twilight started. "I don't want to lose you."

Daniel sighed. "I know. Look, even though I'm still angry with you and the others for the way you treated me and Spike, I still don't want any of you to get hurt. You all done well to bring Spike back. now, It's y turn to step in."

Daniel walked forward to the dark drake, who was still smirking.

"Make this easy on yourself Daniel. Let me pass and I'll spare you.

"I know you're still in there Spike. We don't have to do this. Please come back to us." Daniel begged.

"Sorry, but I know who I really am. I became more stronger than ever before." Ryu said looking at his claws.

"Is this what you want? If you kill Twilight and the others, you'll be alone. Everyone will see you as nothing but a demon, a monster. Don't make the same mistake I made."

Ryu laughed. "You don't know the true meaning of Darkness Daniel. Now, I'll tell you again. Move aside."

Daniel sighed and lowered his head. he hoped he never wanted to come to this, but now he must fight his student, his brother.

"I'm sorry Spike, but you leave me no other choice." He then got into his battle stance.

"Heh, this should be fun." Ryu said smirking.

The stage is set.

The fights on.

Brother vs Brother.

Student vs Teacher.

Human vs Dragon.

The two charged at each other. Daniel was in the fight of his life.

* * *

**Plot twist! Don't worry, I won't leave you all hanging. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for reading. See you all next update! ^^**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Previously, The girls and humans fought against the young dark drake, but his power was far too strong for them to handle with. Daniel steps in and takes over for them. It's now a battle against two powerful wielders and power. Can Daniel defeat Ryu and bring Spike back, or is Spike gone forever? Find out Now!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Last Chance**

**(Play Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough)**

Daniel swung a left hook, but Ryu dodged the attack. He threw an uppercut to the chest, making the poor warrior cough up saliva. He stumbled back and held his stomach, heaving heavily.

"hehehe. Come on Daniel. Is this all you got?" He taunted..

"_Kasai, lend me your strength."_

"_**Do it."**_

Daniel clasped his hands together. **"Fire Jutsu Release!"** Fire formed around him and the warrior transformed in his fire form.

"So, busting out your fire form huh? Well, show me what you got." Ryu challenged in his battle stance.

Daniel roared and blasted forward and his hands were covered in fire. He threw fire punches at the dark dragon, but he dodged the attacks easily. Daniel saw his dark purple eyes, cold, dead, and filled his hatred. He knew e can't give up now. He must fight on.

Daniel threw a fire kick and Ryu caught it.

"Hmph. Pathetic." He threw a kick to the face, and Daniel was flying in the air and he landed on the ground, in a small crate.

"Daniel!" the group shouted.

**(Kuro and the Princesses)**

Kuro looked at the young warrior, who was struggling to his feet.

"**Hahahaha! How humiliating. Struggling to free that Drake. It's hilarious!"**

"Daniel struggles because he will fight for his friends and loved ones." Celestia said.

"**Really? I thought he hated the ponies after they treated him like a demon. Didn't you thought the same?"** Kuro asked smirking.

That hit a nerve point.

"Shut up!" She fired another beam of magic, but Kuro held another shield up and blocked it.

"_Our attacks are not working. He's blocking them like it's nothing. How can he have so much power? Where is he getting it all?"_ Celestia thought panting.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being laughed, while watching the beautiful fight before him.

"**Hahahaha! Yes Kuro! Show them what you can do! Strike their hearts with fear and darkness!"**

**(Ponyville)**

Daniel threw fast punches at Ryu, but he dodged them. he threw an upper cut, but Ryu dodged it again. The young warrior jumped back and charged up his fire power. His body was covered in fire. He roared and charged, while Ryu charged as well, with his body covered in dark energy.

The two clashed and they were pushing each other back.

"Spike! Come to your senses! I don't want you to do this. Revenge will never solve anything! It will only bring pain and misery! I taught you better than this!" Daniel shouted.

"Heh, Revenge will lead to my freedom from this pain, and I will accomplish it." Ryu said smirking.

"Spike Wake Up!" Daniel screamed. Suddenly, he felt his fire form cancel off of a sudden. The, black aura surrounded him, and he transformed in his Dark form. He gasped and jumped back.

"What is this!?" He asked himself looking at himself.

"How did his dark form activate!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"_**Interesting. it seems his darkness and Ryu's are connected. They're one on the same. This should be interesting."**_ Kuro thought.

Ryu charged, with a powerful punch, but Daniel jumped and attacked, throwing punches and kicks.

"Spike, stop this now!" Daniel begged, while his darkness grew stronger.

"Stop running and fight!" Ryu shouted.

The, Daniels anger spiked and he growled, with his fangs and nails growing. He punched Ryu hard and he flew in the air and crashed into a building. He growled, until he felt his skin started peeling again.

"**Ack…N…no…I won't let you…control me!"** Daniel shouted holding his head.

**(Daniels mind.)**

Darkus stood in his cage, his purple eyes glowing.

"**Why are you hesitating? Let me take over. I can help." **Darkus said.

"_Forget it! You almost got my friends killed! I refused to let you help me again!"_ Daniel shouted in the area.

**(Reality)**

"**Get…out…of…my…HEAAAAAAAAAAAD!"** Daniel roared.

Ryu jumped out of the rubble and looked at the warrior, who was fighting himself.

Daniel grunted and grabbed his head, trying to make Darkus go away. His wings were shedding their feathers.

Will and the others were horrified that Daniel might be controlled again by Darkus.

"Daniel, you have to fight it!" Will shouted.

"Don't give in Daniel!" Twilight shouted.

Daniel growled and kneeled, while his skin slowly continued to peel. He knew he can't let this happen again. he won't let that demon control him again.

"_**You can't live without my darkness Daniel. You know you need my help."**_ Je heard Darkus said.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Daniel screamed in his mind.

"_**Daniel, you need to focus!"**_ Familiar voice called out.

"_Haos?"_

"_**Listen to me. You need to balance you Light and Darkness. It's the only way for you to control yourself again. You are the one in control. You also have my power. I'll give you a little of my light, and you will have this battle again."**_

Daniel slowly closed his eyes and concentrated. He searched deep in his heart, and he saw a spark of light. Knowing this is what he needed, Daniel grasped that light. He felt Haos's power, and he started to regain control.

He then saw himself in front of darkus's Cage, while a purple shadow of darkus in front of him.

"Get back in your cage you demon. I can save Spike without your help." Daniel snarled.

The smoke retreated, and returned to the cage.

Daniel opened his eyes, and panted hard. The skin that was peeling stopped and the feathers stopped shedding. he used up a lot of his chakra and power to regain control of his body.

"Hmph. Are you seriously done? Fine then. I'll just end this now." Ryu appeared in front of Daniel and punched him hard in the gut, making the warrior cough up blood this time. He fell back and landed on the ground. he was no longer able to continue.

The girls, the princesses and Will were horrified, that Daniel, their friend, is no longer able to continue. he was their last hope to free him, but he didn't stand a chance at Ryus darkness and power.

**(Spikes Mind)**

Spike saw the whole thing and was horrified that his own brother was out now.

"NO! Stop! I don't want this!" Spike shouted.

Then, Darkness swarmed around him, making him feel extreme pain.

Spike looked up and saw his dark form of himself looking down on him, smirking.

_**"Don't fight it! We want revenge right?"**_ It said in a demonic voice.

"Shut...up..."

_**"Fine then! I'll just have to force you to take our side."**_ Dark Spike turned into a dark mist and made its way into Spike's mouth.

Spike was in even more pain, dark aura surrounded him.

**(Reality)**

**(Play Unbreakable Chains - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

Ryu took over Spike and he became more evil than ever before. Black smoke was streaming from his eyes and mouth, and his spikes were more sharper than ever before.

"S-Spike?" Twilight looked horrified.

**"You see fools? Ryu is under my command! He only serves Me! Hahahahaha!"** Kuro laughed.

"You MONSTER!" Cadence fired a blast from her horn.

Kuro repelled the blast and fired at Cadence. She gasped and didn't react fast enough to dodge. She got hit and fell beside her nephews.

Celestia and Luna both fired at Kuro. He put up a barrier and protected himself. He then proceeded to teleport behind the two princesses and trapped them both in a grip of dark streams. he vanished and appeared near Ryu.

**"Now both of you watch, as Ryu destroys his friends."**

"Stop, please!" Celestia begged.

Kuro just gave Celestia an evil grin.

Ryu walked up to Fluttershy who was still trapped and scared.

He took hold of her neck and lifted her up. Fluttershy's eyes were streaming with tears.

"**Now you will feel the full force of my wrath!"** He began to repeatedly punching Fluttershy in the stomach deep and hard. Every time he landed a hit, Fluttershy screamed.

Twilight couldn't take this violence. She tried to run and help Fluttershy, but she was still stunned from using the Original Reset spell.

"Stop! Please! ...Stop it now, Spike!" Twilight begged while tears fell.

Ryu paused and looked back at Twilight. He gave her an insane grin and went back to beating Fluttershy.

Will, no longer can take this. He got up and ran to him.

"Spike stop it!" Will shouted.

Kuro appeared and grabbed him by the throat.

"Will no!" Twilight screamed.

"**You will not interfere human."** He poked Wills stomach hard, making him cough up blood. He threw Will at Twilight and he was knocked out cold by the severe pain.

Spike continued to punch Fluttershy until she stopped yelling in pain. "Hm? Done already? Oh well." Spike tossed Fluttershy back to Twilight. She landed with a thud in front of her. She was not moving.

Twilight bent down to check her friend. "Fluttershy, answer me! Are you okay?"

There was no response.

"Fluttershy..." Tears started to form.

**"This is the pain, the pain Spike suffered when you all neglected him. Now you feel his pain because you lost all of your hope. The princesses are out of your reach, and your friends aren't even awake."** Kuro stated. He then laughed evilly.

"You... You MONSTER!" Twilight's face of despair turned into one of pure anger.

A purple aura surrounded Twilight. Her mane was levitating with a violet glow. Her face was hiding under her mane, the only thing you could see was her gritting teeth.

After a couple of seconds of rough breathing, she looked up at Kuro. "You'll never stop! You MONSTER!" Twilight started to power up.

"**Heh. You thing a little power-up can defeat me? How foolish."** Kuro taunted.

"That is her magic Kuro. She is the element of magic, and friendship is magic! She gained this power because of the love for her friends, because of her friendships! And now you will see that Dark Magic is powerless against the magic of Friendship." Celestia told him.

"**Hmph. Foolish. Friendship only leads to anger, betrayal, hatred. Have you not noticed what happened when they all betrayed Daniel and Spike? Look where it gotten them. You all do nothing but cause pain and suffering to those around them. You're all fools."** Kuro said.

Twilight started to walk towards Kuro, but Ryu blocked her way. **"This is between you and me."**

Twilight shot a magic blast to Ryu in the stomach. This time, it hurt. "I'm sorry Spike. But this is the only way. I'll try to knock you down without injuring you too badly."

Ryu was holding his chest in pain. His purple eyes glowed brightly. **"Now I'm MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"** his power rose greatly, almost to the equal of Kuro. Small spikes pushed out near his other spiked fins. His nails grew, and his fangs grew as well. The black aura around him grew, until it looked like he was on fire.

Ryu rushed towards Twilight and attempted to punch her. Twilight flew up in the air and dodged. Since her magic was stronger than ever before, her magic now giver her the ability to fly for a few minutes. Spike activated his wings and chased her.

They were clashing in mid-air. Twilight tried to punch Ryu with a magic encased hand, but he caught her hand. Ryu then tried to punch with his free claw, Twilight but caught it with her free hand. They were interlocked, hand and claw. Their magic and dark power engulfed each other and it was very powerful. dark purple and light Purple lightning crackled around them. They both pushed back and proceeded to wail on each other. Both taking turns blocking and attacking, firing and dodging. Ryu was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

**"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm using only twenty percent of my power."** Ryu explained.

Twilight gritted her teeth and rushed Ryu.

Ryu was quick. He flew above and kicked Twilight down to the surface.

Twilight got up quickly after the impact and looked around. She couldn't see Spike anywhere.

Suddenly, he appeared and grabbed her by the back, locking her in a head lock. Twilight chocked in his grasp, but did a small explosion of magic and she freed herself.

Twilight tried to deliver some attacks, but Spike was too fast. He went above Twilight and elbowed her to the ground, then kicked her away.

Twilight was on the ground in pain. Ryu slowly started to walk up to her, while smirking evilly.

"**Looks like Ryu's power of hatred beat Twilight's power of friendship."** Kuro stated.

Daniel swoly looked up and saw Ryu walking near Twilight, ready to finish her off.

"No…Spike…don't…" Daniel pleaded weakly.

**(Spikes mind)**

"Stop! Please! I don't want to hurt Twilight! Stop it! ...I've done terrible things. Twilight will never forgive me... No pony will ever forgive me..." Spike started crying.

**(Reality)**

Ryu grabbed Twilight by the throat and charged up his power. **"Time to finish you once and for all."**

"No, I'm not done yet." Twilight got put of his grip.

**"You don't know when to stay down!"** Ryu fired his blast.

Twilight teleported away, making the blast's explosion envelope Ryu. When the smoke was clear, Ryu seemed unharmed.

She reappeared on top of a crumbled building and started to charge her horn. Purple sparks surrounding her horn.

Ryu all the while, just stood there with arms crossed.

"**Heh. You think your little attack can harm him? You're wasting your time!"** Kuro laughed.

Twilight was done charging up. She pointed her horn at Ryu _"Spike, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."_ Twilight thought to herself. _"If this attack doesn't stop you, then it means that your hatred towards us is stronger than how much I care for you."_ She began to be teary eyed. _"I never realized it before but... I thought of you as my son, and you thought of me as a mother. I-I love you.__"_ She sobbed, while she remebered the memories of Spike, the good times she had with him while he was a baby. _"You were always there for me, where I was never there for you. I should have never treated you like the way I did. Surprisingly, Kuro helped me realize that."_Twilight began to form the blast in front of her horn. "Spike, I'M SORRY!" Twilight said as she fired the blast.

The blast hit Kuro and there was an explosion. Smoke, and rocks, and rubble flying everywhere.

"Comparing to how he handled the other attacks, this should have been enough to at least get him immobile until we can reverse the spell-" She gasped.

Through the smoke, two purple glowing eyes could be seen.

"N-No! This can't be!"

Slight chuckling could be heard.

Twilight's eyes widened.

When the smoke cleared. Ryu was standing there, completely unharmed.

Before she could do anything, Twilight collapsed from the enormous magic use and fell off of the building. She hit the ground and didn't move.

"No!" Luna cried.

"T-Twilight!" Celestia called out.

There was no response from the fallen unicorn.

Daniel too was shocked that Spike was unharmed, and Twilight was out.

"No…No…T-Twilight." He grunted and started to slowly get up, with every ounce of will power and strength he had left.

Ryu walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat again. This time his claws were covered in dark shadows. "Now, my revenge... will be complete."

"...Go ahead."

"What?" Spike was confused.

"I said go ahead. My power of friendship lost to your power of hatred. I've realized how much pain we've caused you now. More despair than I can ever imagine. My power came from how much I wanted you to come back to us, as the _real_ Spike. How much I loved you. How much I cared for you. How much I wanted my son to come back. I'm sorry..." In her position, the tears escaping her eyes fell horizontally down her cheek.

**(Spikes Mind)**

Tears were flowing when Spike heard what Twilight said. "T-Twilight..." Spike started to scream. "STOP! DON'T! PLEASE!"

**(Reality)**

Ryu rose her and he pulled back his shadow claw, ready to strike.

"**Goodbye…Mother."**

He thrusted forward.

_STAB_

**(Play When Love Fails)**

Everything around everyone stopped all of a sudden. Twilight's eyes shrank in horror.

The three princesses had their eyes widened in shock, along with Ryu, and Kuro opened his eyes a little by the scene.

The shadow claws were sunk deep into the body of somepony.

…more like someone.

Daniel…used his last remaining strength and blocked the attack, taking the hit for Twilight. Blood oozed from his gut, while his head was down.

"**Why…why did you take that hit for her?"** Ryu questioned.

Daniel slowly rose his head, and tears fell from his eyes. he gave off a small smile while blood dribbled form his mouth.

"Because…I'll…never stop-*Cough*…fighting to…protect those…I…Love." Daniel fell forward against Ryu.

**(Spikes mind)**

Spike was shocked, horrified and sad, seeing his brother, saving his mother. A waterfall of tears fell from his cheeks.

"DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" Spike screamed.

**(Reality)**

Ryu grunted and threw the human away. His body twisted and turned and slid against the floor. he finally stopped and laid there, not moving, but still breathing slowly.

"No…" Celestia said with tears falling.

"Daniel…" Luna whispered with tears falling.

The rest of the girls got up and saw Daniel a few feet from them, but seriously injured.

"How…could you…do this to him?" Rainbow asked slowly getting up.

"**Heh. He means nothing to me now. You're always one to not give up eh?"** Ryu asked.

"Enough…Spike."

The others started to get up as well, except Fluttershy.

Ryu chuckled. **"Fine, I'll stop."** The dark shadows around his claws faded away. He released Twilight and she coughed.

"What?" Rainbow's eyes went wide.

**"I'll stop my assault against Twilight... for now. So I guess I'll focus on all of you then!"** Ryu bolted up and punched Rainbow in the face.

**(Play Unbreakable Chains - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

_"Rarity, hurry!"_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she was flying back and crashed into a wall.

Rarity made her way to Twilight without letting Ryu notice. She saw the beaten up Twilight on the ground. "T-Twilight, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded sad.

"Oh! Good. Can you move?"

"I'm not hurt at all. Like I said, I'm fine."

"Then get up, we need your help right now." Rarity looked and saw Ryu using his tail to put Applejack in a headlock while attacking the other two.

"Don't you understand? We lost."

Rarity was shocked to hear Twilight say that. "T-Twilight, what's wrong with you?! We didn't lose yet."

Twilight looked at Rarity with sad eyes. "It's hopeless! Spike's anger is more powerful than my power of friendship. We lost this battle. Even Daniel didn't stand a chance."

Rarity gave her friend a stern look. "Twilight! You never gave up before! Why now?"

"No... I DID give up before. There were times where I _was_ giving up. You were never there to witness it. None you were. I did lose all hope before, but Spike…"

"Spike, what?"

"Spike, was the one who always motivated me. He was the one who always stopped me from giving up. He always reminded me to never give up, but where is he now?"

Rarity took a glance at Ryu who was still fighting the others. "Twilight! You should learn from the past. If Spike was here right now he would tell you _not_ to give up. What if he was never here in the first place? Would you have given up a long time ago? You can't always depend on Spike, Twilight. I'm not going to let Kuro have Spikey for his own needs! Spike would want you to do _anything_ to stop him from causing mass destruction. After all, he's been through, he deserves it. I'm sure Daniel darling has taught a lot to you to never give up as well. He's a strong warrior, and he would never give up."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Y-Your right.." Twilight got up. "I owe everything to Spike and Daniel. I need to save them, and I'm not going to give up. Because that's what Spike and Daniel taught me!"

Rarity smiled but soon made an unsure look. "Are you sure we can save him?"

"I don't know. But I've learned that we always find our answers..." She turned to Rarity. "With friendship."

Rarity smiled.

Daniel meanwhile was slowly moving.

**(Daniels mind)**

Daniel was in a pitch of darkness, until a bright light appeared in front of him.

"**Hello Daniel." **He then saw Haos walking near him.

"Haos."

"**You really have come far. You have sacrificed so much to save Spike. Your battle is far from over. Rejoin with the others and save your little dragon brother."**

"How can I? I don;t have enough energy to fight back, not to mention I'm seriously wounded." Daniel said.

"**I'll heal your wounds. This will be the only time until them I'll aid you." **he placed his hands on Daniels head and chest and the two glowed.

"**Fight on Daniel. Never give up."**

**(Reality)**

Daniels body started glowing white, and his wounds started covering up and healed. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girls, who were still fighting.

"Hang on just a little longer girls…I'll be there in a moment." Daniel said softly, and focused on healing.

Twilight and Rarity to her friends, who were getting up from the last assault. "Are you all alright?"

"Heh, no sweat!" Rainbow Dash stated albeit weakly.

"Ah can take as many hits as possible if it means saving Spike." Applejack said

Ryu turned and saw all of them together. **"Elements Of Harmony, always so persistent!"**

Twilight had a serious look. "We'll never give up. We'll save Spike."

"**What do you mean, 'save Spike'? I'm right here in front of you, perfectly fine."** He said as he pointed to himself.

Twilight didn't bother. "Girls, we need to reach him somehow. Think of something. Anything!"

Ryu approached them. **"If you couldn't beat me with your full power, then how will you beat me now?"** Spike summoned his dark wings and rushed them.

"Pinkie!" Twilight commanded.

Pinkie pulled out a new party cannon. She fired it, and this time, confetti came out. The confetti hit Ryu's eyes and blinded him for a moment.

Rainbow took this chance and flew in the air. When Ryu removed the confetti from his eyes, Rainbow Dash came from above and tried to hold him down.

Ryu proved too strong for Rainbow and pushed her back. Rainbow then got a kick to the stomach, making her fall to the ground once more.

Applejack rushed Ryu and kicked him, but it looked like it had no effect, Ryu didn't even flinch! Ryu took a hold of Applejack's leg and threw her away.

Pinkie Pie was about to fire the cannon again when Ryu punched through the cannon, destroying it. Ryu threw the cannon at Pinkie, the impact was hard.

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack were all right next to each other, on the ground, struggling to get up. Ryu fired towards them, and Twilight teleported in front of them. She made a barrier, protecting all of them. Rarity teleported to her side.

Ryu kept on firing blasts, firing with both claws, laughing all the while.

Twilight was using a lot of magic, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

Rarity noticed Twilight struggling. "Here, it may not be a lot, but I'll channel my magic with yours." Rarity said.

Twilight nodded. Rarity channeled her magic and they kept the barrier up a little longer.

Ryu growled. His eyes glowed dark purple and he blew his dark fire.

The magic barrier wasn't enough, and it shattered. The fire hit Twilight and her friends. When the smoke from the flames disappeared, they were all on the ground with burns.

Ryu slowly walked up to them.

Fluttershy was coming up from behind and tried to grab Ryu.

Ryu ducked from the failed assault.

She flew over Ryu and landed in front of Twilight.

**"How nice of you to join us Fluttershy! Now the whole gang's here. I can end this in one shot!" **Ryu held his claw up and charged dark energy. The ball grew bigger than ever before, until it was as big as him. He aimed at the Mane Six.

The six mares looked up at Ryu with hopeless eyes. Were they done for? Has their fate been decided?

"No!" Celestia stopped her attack on Kuro and tried to fly and help Twilight.

Kuro swooped in, in front of her. **"Ah ah ah, your business is with me!"**

"**Goodbye..."**

The mares' eyes widened.

"**Forever!"**

Twilight and the rest just shut their eyes tight. Waiting for their demise.

"No…not..enough time." Daniel grunted.

Suddenly, three young fillies came out of nowhere and blocked Spike from the Mane Six. They put their hands out.

"Stop Spike!" Apple Bloom shouted.

**"Get out of the way!"** Ryu growled.

"No! We won't let you hurt them!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

**"What do you think you're doing? I want my revenge!"**

"Then I guess you'll have to blast us too!" Scootaloo said.

Ryu grunted and slowly put his finger down.

Kuro was frustrated. **"Ryu! Just end them!"**

"**No!"**

"**What?"**

**"They... **were the only ones who were ever nice to me." Everypony noticed the change in Ryu's voice.

**"I don't care! I've seen you hurt fillies and colts before, what's different about now? They are in the way of your revenge!"**

"I said I won't hurt them!" Ryu yelled.

Kuro growled and held his hands up. Dark aura formed and aimed at Ryu.** "You are under my Control Fool!"**

Spike was starting to feel pain in his heart. He shut his eyes, and clenched his upper chest and started to yell in pain.

"S-Spike?" Sweetie Belle said.

Spike opened one eye to look at the CMC. "R-Run..." He barely said.

The CMC was stuck. They couldn't leave Twilight and the rest here, but they also couldn't stay here because something bad might happen.

"Spike, let us help you." Apple Bloom said.

Spike was still yelling in pain. "Leave!"

**"I will not let your emotions get in my way!"** Kuro stated as another flash of darkness appeared from his hands.

Spike gave the CMC a demanding look. **"NOW!"**

The CMC flinched at that.

Suddenly, a burst of dark energy blinded the ponies around Ryu, and the yelling stopped. When the ponies could open their eyes again, they saw black smoke surrounding Ryu. Through the smoke, they could see two purple eyes piercing through it.

When the smoke cleared, Ryu was flashing. It was a dark flash, it looked evil. Ryu's body glowed black. A dark aura surrounded him.

"S-Spike?" Scootaloo said.

An evil grin appeared on Ryu's face. He started laughing. He pointed a finger at the CMC and Mane Six and fired a beam. The beam exploded on impact.

To everypony's surprise, it missed and didn't hurt anypony.

**"Ryu? What happened? You completely missed! They weren't even moving!"** Kuro said, frustrated as ever.

Ryu turned to Kuro with a maniac look, pointed his finger, and fired at him.

Kuro swayed dodged the beam. He landed and yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

Ryu started to fire in all directions, explosions could be heard everywhere.

"_**Dammit! I lost control over him!"**_Kuro thought. **"Ryu! I am your master! YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM ME!"**

Ryu looked back at the demigod, and he blasted in front of him and punched him hard in the chest. Kuro was shocked that he was actually hurt from the impact. He fell to the ground._**"Damn you…you fucking dragon."**_

The Mane Six and CMC took cover behind a rock. Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack were still weak.

Rubble flew by, nearly hitting the ponies. The earth below them shook from the blasts.

"Spike..." Twilight watched as Ryu was destroying their surroundings, laughing maniacally.

"We have to do something! If we don't, he'll probably be like this forever!" Rarity said as she held her stomach because of the earlier strikes.

"No! If any of you go out there in that condition..." Apple Bloom tried to state.

"Yeah, we know, but we have to try something!" Rainbow Dash said.

Sweetie Belle looked at everypony. She saw broken ponies, with no hope left. What could they do? They couldn't bring back Spike before, how could they do it now? Tears started to escape her eyes, as she looked at the drake she loved. She loved the kind drake who would do anything to make his friends happy. Now he's the opposite.

Sweetie Belle sobbed and ran up to Spike.

"Sweetie Belle, no!" Rarity yelled.

Ryu noticed her and pointed a finger at her, ready to fire. **"Hello there!"**

Sweetie had tears running down her cheeks. "Why? Why Spike? You were never like this! The Spike I knew was kind, loyal, generous, and honest. He made me smile, and most of all, he was a very good friend!" Sweetie Belle didn't notice that she described Spike as all six elements of harmony. "Spike, please!"

Ryu laughed and fired the beam from his finger, it hit Sweetie Belle and smoke appeared on impact.

Everypony gasped, including Daniel.

**(Play When Love Fails)**

When the smoke cleared, Sweetie Belle was standing there. Perfectly fine. they all gasped again, this time in shock.

Ryu had an annoyed look on his face and shot again.

The beam had no effect on Sweetie Belle once again. She started to walk slowly towards Spike, tears running endlessly down her cheeks.

Ryu kept firing beams, and eventually changed to firing blasts from his palms.

**"What's happening? She's not suffering!" **Kuro said slowly getting up and on his knees.

Daniel didn't understand to why this was happening and why Sweetie Belle wasn't taking damage, until hie eyes flashed pink. He now understood why.

As Sweetie was a hoof-step in front of Spike. She reached for him and pulled him in a tight hug. "Stop. Don't do this. Please." She wrapped her arms tighter around the dark drake. "I...I love you..." Sweetie Belle said silently with a sob.

**(Spikes mind)**

"Sweetie Belle." Spike was shocked that Sweetie actually loved him. After all these years. Tears fell from his eyes.

Ryu appeared yet again beside Spike. **"Oh, who cares about her! What can she give you that we can't? We can give you power! Might! Freedom! We can give you the opportunity to get revenge on the ponies who betrayed you!"**

Spikes tears continue to fall. "You're wrong."

"**What?"**

Spike looked back at his dark counterpart, glaring at him deeply. "There is something _she_ can give me that _you_ can't! Something that protected her from your attacks! Something that _never_ in your lifespan will you be able to give me!"

"**And what would that be?"**

"Friendship, and love."

"**Seriously?"**

Spike nodded. "I never wanted anything like this. I never wanted revenge. I never wanted to see everypony suffer around me. Revenge will only lead to anger, sadness, and pain."

Ryu growled.

Spike smiled. "A certain human taught me that."

Ryu growled, but was soon shocked to see Spike glowing bright. **"W-What?!"**

"I won't let you hurt my friends, my family, or the ponies who I care about!"

Ryu gasped.

"And I especially won't let you hurt Sweetie Belle!"

In a blinding flash of light, Spike rose up to the air.

Dark Spike realized he was turning into particles, about to disappear. **"No…NO!"**

**"NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY!"** Spike said as he raised his arms up.

The area around the two shined brightly.

Dark Spike screamed as he began to disappear. **"NO! You can't do this to me! You need me!"**

"I don't need you! What I need is you to go away!"

**"NOOOOO! I'll be back! I SWEAR IT!"**

**(Reality)**

Spike's eyes widened, and his body started to glow a bright glow. Spike's body started to change, his darkened scales turning back to normal, the darkness in his eyes were removed, and the dark aura was gone.

**"WHAT'S THIS!"** Kuro yelled.

Spike looked around.

"S-Spike?"

Spike turned to voice to look at Sweetie.

"Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle tightly hugged Spike when she saw the drake she loved. "Spike! You're back!"

"S-Sweetie Belle! I... can't... breathe…"

Sweetie Belle quickly jumped back, blushing. "OH! Sorry."

**"I can NOT allow this. How many times have I done this?! Spike, you're mine!"**

Spike turned around and shoved Sweetie Belle behind him. He growled. "Kuro!"

Kuro released his darkness and it hit Spike.

Everypony gasped.

**"Ha, Spike's min- huh?"**

Spike was not affected by the spell. "No! Not this time! Not ever!"

"**What!?"**

"You will no longer control me! I will no longer work for you, or anypony else who dares hurt those I care for!" Spike shouted.

Kuro growled. **"If that's the case, then let's change this up!" **Kuro held up the dark crystal orb, and started sucking up everything in sight.

All the ponies around started getting sucked up.

Daniel finally got up and ran tot he scene.

"Daniel! Grab Spike, the CMC and Run!" Twilight shouted.

Daniel knew there wasn't enough time to save them, and knew what must be done. He grabbed the CMC and took Spikes hand. They all ran tot he forest, While Kuro continued sucking up everything in sight.

"_Spike…Daniel…I'm sorry."_ Twilight thought and was sucking into the orb.

Once all of the ponies were sucked in the orb, Kuro chuckled. **"You can run, but you can't hide Spike. I'll be sure to finish you off once and for all. Same goes for you, Daniel Blaze."**

Kuro vanished in the shadows, hunting down the remaining survivors.

* * *

**AYEOOOOOOOO! Hope you enjoyed. Only one more chapter to go and the I'll be caught up with publishing them. See you soon! ^^**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Last time on Equestrians Human Spirit, Daniel fought against Ryu, but his own power was not strong enough for him to handle against the drakes power. His inner darkness was beginning to struggle free from Ryu's darkness, but thanks to Haos, Daniel sealed Darkus away once more. Daniel wasn't strong enough to beat Ryu and lost. Twilight stepped in and fought the dark Drake. He proved too strong. She finally surrendered and Ryu went for the kill, but Daniel stopped him and took the blow for her. **_

_**The girls got up and fought against Ryu once more, like the results were the same. Ryu was about to finish them, but the CMC stopped him. Kuro gave Ry more energy and Ryu was no longer under his control, but thanks to Sweetie Belle confessing her feelings to the drake, Spike was freed.**_

_**Kuro then imprisoned the ponies and Daniel, Spike and the CMC ran off. Is this really the end for Equestria? Has Kuro won? Find out on this exciting chapter of Equestrians Human Spirit!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Hidden Power**

**(Daniel and the others)**

Daniel and Spike continued running through the forest with the CMC. They passed through many trees, and bushes. When they finally think they're safe for now, they stopped and regained their breath.

"I…I think we'll be safe here." Daniel panted.

The girls caught their breaths and sighed.

"We can't run forever." Scootaloo said.

"I know. We have to find a way to stop Kuro and save everypony." Daniel said.

"Can't you stop him?" Sweetie asked.

Daniel frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm afraid it's not possible. he''s a demigod, and I'm just a human. My power alone cannot defeat him."

"Then…wut do we do ta stop him?" Ab asked.

"I don't know. Spike, what do you…" He stopped when he realized Spike was sitting on a dead log.

**(Play Ventus Theme Extended (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep))**

"Spike?"

Spike didn't answer. His head was still down.

Daniel walked over to him, and then he saw tears coming down his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daniel asked sitting next to him.

"I did so many terrible things. Twilight and the others hate me. They'll probably never want to see my face again. They'll never forgive me." Spike looked up and saw the grassy plains. "I don't deserve anything. I hurt them, all of them were suffering. I deserve to be Twilight's slave..." Spike started sobbing. "Why... Why can't I live a good life?"

Daniel was shocked to hear what he said. This wasn't Spike.

"Hey listen to me. Twilight and the others don't hate you for what happened. You were under Kuro's control. You're in the same position I was in when Darkus tried to take me over. I know it's hard to try to let go of what we did, but I know deep in their hearts, they still love you, and they only care for your concern." Daniel explained.

"Yeah, like how I treated them, and for the way I treated you. I don't deserve to be called your brother. Spike looked away and sobbed.

Daniel then puled the drake into a hug. "I'll always love you Spike. I'll never stop seeing you as my little brother. You and Pip mean everything to me. Nothing can ever change that."

Spike sobbed louder and hugged Daniel back. Daniel stood there, shushing him quietly and stroking his back. Everything around them was silent for the moment, until Spike finally calmed down.

The two broke the hug and Daniel smiled. Spike smiled a little, and looked back at the CMC.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened girls." he apologized.

the CMC came up and hugged the drake, all but Scoots.

"Come on little squirt." Daniel said grabbing her.

"hey!" The girl and Spiked hugged, while Scoots groaned quietly, but hugged back with a small smile, happy to see Spike was back.

They broke the embrace and Sweetie Belle asked.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" He asked the unicorn.

"W-Well, I was hoping, d-did you hear what I said? Right before you changed back?" Sweetie Belle started to blush.

Spike pulled Sweetie Belle closer and embraced her in a tight hug. "Yes, I did."

"Do you... like me back?"

Spike responded by kissing Sweetie Belle on the cheek. "Would I disappoint my savior?" Spike gave Sweetie Belle a warm smile.

Daniel smiled and patted Spikes back. "Way to go Spiko."

Spike blushed and rubbed his neck, while Sweetie Belle blushed as well.

"**There you all are."**

**(Play Enter The Void - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

The group jumped by the voice. They all turned and saw Kuro emerging from the Shadows, chuckling evilly.

"You just don't give up do you?" Daniel growled.

"**Afraid not. Now, I have more important thing to take care of with Spike. Move."** Kuro pushed the human and the CMC out of the way and they went flying into some trees, knocking them out once again.

"Daniel! Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Spie shouted.

"**Now then, you and I have something to talk about."**

**(Unknown area)**

Twilight groaned and slowly got up from the floor. She opened her eyes to see where she is. It was purple and black. Nothing around them at all, but she saw Celestia, Luna and the others.

"W-where are we?" Twilight asked.

Celestia got up. "I don't know Twilight, but Kuro must have sent us here." She answered.

"But…where is here?"

"It seems he must have transported us to some kind of shadow dimension." Luna answered this time.

"Is there anyway to get out?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know we will find some way out."

"Everypony look!" Cadence called out pointing above them.

They all looked up and saw a screen, make out of shadows. They all gasped when they saw Kuro, taking with Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted.

**(Equestria)**

**"I'll give you one more chance Spike. To get your revenge!"**

Spike raised an eyebrow. "What...? What are you talking about?"

Kuro made the dark crystal orb appear. **"This is the main gateway to the Shadow world, where I trapped **_**every single pony**_** in Equestria. If this Crystal gets destroyed then there's no way to get out. I know dragons like to eat gems like this one."**

"W-What are you trying to say?"

**"Eat this Crystal, and the ponies will never see Equestrian light again. They'll starve, and live their lives in that prison. You'll get your revenge along with a tasty snack!"** Kuro started to laugh.

Spike widened his eyes.

**(Shadow world)**

All of the ponies gasped by what they just heard.

"NO! Spike don't do it!" Twilight shouted.

"Spike! Don't trap us here forever!" Pipsqueak shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

**(Equestria)**

Daniel slowly regained conscious and looked up at Kuro and Spike. He saw the dark crystal orb in Kuro's hands.

"Y-You want me to eat this gem?" Spike was lost for words.

**"Yes! And when you do, Twilight and the others will be trapped in the Shadow World forever! You'll have your revenge at last!"**

Daniel gasped in shock, that if the orb is destroyed, all of the ponies trapped there will be gone forever.

"No…don't do it Spike." he pleaded softly.

Spike looked down, hiding his furious looking face from Kuro. "N-No..."

Kuro gave a confused look. **"What?"**

"I said no!" Spike glared at Kuro.

**"Why? I thought you hated them, for how they have treated you."** he said now getting angry.

"I think you misunderstood. I never wanted revenge! Even if they treated me wrong."

"**You aren't like other dragons. They are greedy and selfish, but you are the opposite."**

"I would stop eating gems completely if it was necessary to save them."

Daniel smiled at his choice of saving the others.

**(Shadow World)**

The ponies gasped.

"S-Spike... Even, after all, we did to you... you would still call us your friends?" Twilight started tearing up.

"Aw man! Spike may be talking big, but I don't think he has a chance against Kuro." Rainbow bluntly said.

Most ponies nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, Spikey..." Rarity said, worried.

**(Equestria)**

**"I guess I'll just destroy it myself then."** Kuro charged his darkness.

Spike quickly grabbed the gem from him and looked at Daniel who was awake. He threw it to the human and he caught it. Daniel placed the gem in his pocket.

**"Huh?"** Kuro said in confusion.

"I won't let you."

Kuro grunted. **"Hmph, it doesn't matter. You can't get them out of that world anyways."** He smirked. **"Only I can."**

Spike walked towards Kuro and stood a few meters in front of him. "I will stop you! You hurt my friends... m-my family. I will not let this go any further!"

**"Ha, did I just hear what the little, sensitive, **_**weak**_** dragon just said. He just said that he will 'defeat' me. Don't make me laugh! I'm the one who holds all of the dark magic."** Kuro said laughing while showing off his dark aura around his body. **"Fine, I'll play with you for a little bit. Do keep in mind that I took down three Alicorns, and the bearers of the elements at the same time."**

Spike ignored the statement and kept glaring at Kuro.

**"Fool! You don't have your power of hatred anymore, how do you intend to beat me?"**

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you! I may have the powers of hatred anymore, but I will fight for my friends, and for my home!"

"**Hmph. Very well. Let us end this, but before we do, I would like to ask you one last question?"**

"What?"

**"I want to know why? ...Why do you fight for **_**them**_**? After all they have done to you? You still care about them?"** Kuro looked at Spike straight in his emerald eyes. **"I just don't get it. I've seen most of your memories Spike. I know what you've been through."**

**(Play Kuvera - E.S Posthumus)**

Spike stared back at Kuro's green eyes. "Even if they don't care... Even if they don't appreciate... Even if they don't even love me! I'll still fight for them! It doesn't matter what happens to me. All that matters to me is my friends, and I won't give up until they're saved!"

Daniel smiled. "Spoken like a true warrior Spike." The CMC were up and they heard what Spike said, and they smiled as well.

"**Very well. Let's end this!" **Kuro and Spike charged at each other.

"_Twilight…Applejack…Rainbow Dash…Pinkie Pie…Rarity….Fluttershy…I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you guys. I will make things right…right now."_ He thought wile a tear fell from his eye.

**(Shadow World)**

Little did he knew, the ponies, mostly Twilight heard everything.

"Oh, Spike... I've put you through so much, and you still want to..." Twilight couldn't finish her sentence as she started to cry. Fluttershy helped her stay up. "I-I'm so sorry Spike…"

**(Equestria)**

Spike jumped and kicked Kuro in the face, but it was useless. Kuro grabbed him by the leg and swirled him around a lot. He finally let go and Spike hit his head against the tree.

"Spike!" Sweetie was about to run to him, but Daniel held her back.

"No. This is Spikes battle. He'll handle this." Something in Daniels gut was telling him Spike can handle this, but he was still a little unease. Kasai inside of him felt it to. he was watching everything that happened, and now, he put all of his faith in the young dragon.

Spike groaned and got up. Kuro looked down at him, laughing.

"**Look at you, struggling to fight me. I'm a god you fool. You're nothing but a mere mortal."** He grabbed Spike by the tail and started punching him in the gut, making the drake scream in pain.

The CMC looked away and huddled close to Daniel.

"Spike…please…you can do it." Daniel whispered.

Kuro dropped Spike and he rolled over in pain. he slowly got up, while clutching his stomach.

Spike roared and mustered every ounce of power into a punch. Kuro took it, but wasn't effected by the attack.

"**Hahahaha! Fool. You call that a punch? I barely felt that. I'm also using only 0.10% of my power. That shows how weak you are."** Kuro kicked Spike in the gut and he coughed up blood. He fell to the ground, and Kuro grabbed him by the head.

"**See you in the Netherrealm…fool." **He blasted a dark ball of energy at him, and Spike screamed and crashed into a tree. He was now knocked out.

**(Play Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"No…this can't be." Daniel said in a quiet tone.

**(Shadow world)**

The ponies looked shocked and horrified that Spike was out cold.

Twilight and the others were crying.

"Spike! Please! Please get up!" Twilight shouted, while falling to her knees.

(Equestria)

Kuro turned his attention to Daniel and the CMC.

"**You're next."** He walked over to them, and Daniel pushed the girls out of his way.

Kuro grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

"**I'll be sure you die slowly, and painfully."** he punched the human hard in the chest and Daniel screamed in pain. he fell to the ground, and Kuro started kicking him.

**(Spikes mind)**

**(Play Memory of Lightwaves from Final Fantasy X-2)**

Spike sat in his mind, knowing there was nothing he can do to fight against Kuro. He was up against a god. He…had nothing.

"I guess this is how it ends huh? Equestria is lost. Kuro…has won." He buried his face into his knees.

"_**You can't give up child."**_

Spike looked up and turned around. His eyes widened, seeing another dragon before him. He was all white, so he can't see what he looked like. He had a long snake like body, like the other dragon Daniel met. He had a long thin beard, and huge wings, with a large ring in the center.

"Who…who are you?" Spike asked.

"_**I a very short while, you will find out. But, I'm here to help you young one."**_

"Help me with what? There's nothing I can do. I can never do anything right."

"_**Spike. I know you are hurt, but you can't give up. You must continue fighting."**_

"How can I fight something that I can't beat? Kuro's a god, and me…I'm just a dragon. A weak, little dragon." Spike looked down and cried.

A claw gently grabbed his chin and he looked up at the large dragon. He wiped the tear away with another claw. _**"You are far from weak child. You are a special young dragon, who has a good heart. You have yet to discover your true destiny."**_

"My…destiny?"

"_**yes." **_An orb of yellow light was seen in front of him.

"_**Take the orb and awaken your true power. Unlock your inner self. awaken your destiny."**_

Spike looked at the orb for the moment, and thought.

"_**Do you want to save your friends, your family?" **_The dragon asked

Spike looked back at the memories of Twilight, the others, and Daniel. They mean everything to him. Even though Twilight and hm never had a lot of good memories, the times they shared together in Canterlot as kids, were memories to remember.

"Twilight…guys…" Spike whimpered and his tears fell again. He missed them, and wanted to make things right. he believes this is what he was meant for. he looked up at the dragon.

"I…I'll do it. I will take the orb and unlock my destiny."

the dragon smiled and nodded.

Spike slowly took the orb and held it close. It brought warmth into his heart,a dn he felt a power he would never have felt.

It…was the…

The wings of the dragon covered Spike up.

"_**Good Luck Spike. I will see you soon."**_

Then, everything went white.

**(Reality)**

**(Play Gohan Power Up Theme Song)**

Spike slowly rose from the ground, having his wounds sizzling, but they were healing. Kuro looked at the young drake, and he chuckled.

"**You're a bigger pain than I thought you weak dragon. Once I'm done with Daniel here, I'll be sure you dies slowly too, along with the little girls."**

Spike started at the ground, while his dragon pupils throbbed.

"_I…I won't watch anymore. I won't let me friends get hurt. I'll…protect them…no matter what it takes. I will…fulfill my…destiny."_

then, like a piece of rope, Something within Spike snapped, and he felt his power rising, feeling all seven of the elements throbbing in his veins.

Kuro stopped laughing and looked at the young drake with cautious eye.

"_And I won't watch this anyMOOOOOOOORE/_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Spike rose his head up and threw his arms out while he roared at the top of his lungs.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Spike continued screaming and a purple aura blasted out of his body, and the ground shook. Small sparks of different colors flashed through the aura as Spike continued powering up.

Kuro was stunned by the display of Spikes aura, along with him shaking the planet.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being leaned in closer to the screen, seeing the change in the dragons eyes.

"**What's this?"** He asked himself.

(Equestria. Daniels mind)

Kasai gasped at the sudden wave and change in the dragons power. He felt the power of the seven elements flowing in Spikes body.

"**How…how is that possible?"** He asked himself

The CMC gasped at the sight of Spike changing and the aura around his body.

Daniel grunted and looked up at his brother, and he felt the power of the elements flowing.

(Shadow World)

All of the ponies gasped in mere shock to what they were seeing.

Twilight and the others were wide eyed to the display of what Spike was doing.

"Spike…" Twilight muttered.

**(Equestria)**

Spike stood there, facing down Kuro, with the purple aura still surrounding him, letting off enormous power. He has once again changed.

His frills and spines grew. They were not as pointy as before, but looked wicked. His scales were now light purple, and his eyes were now golden. And making it more amazing, Spike has wings on his back, spread out wide. A pair of large ones on top, while a small pair below them.

Spike glared deeply with hatred at the dark demigod while a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Kuro.." He said in a calm tone. "You're finished."

_**It is a secret we have never known from the beginning of time. From battles with Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and even King Sombra, we catch glimpse of the teens explosive power. But like an explosion, it always vanishes in the moment, it couldn't be controlled, until now. At last, the hidden secret power has been harnessed. Spike has awoken. Now, Kuro will battle a dragon, for the fight of Equestria, on the chapter of Equestrians Human Spirit.**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Like always, follow, fave and Like. See you later in the next update! ^^**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Last time, Daniel, Spike and the CMC ran into the forest to escape Kuro. Spike takes the blame for what happened, and Daniel and the CMC do their best to calm him down. Then, Kuro appears and tries to make Spike eat the dark crystal orb to imprison the ponies forever. However he refused and the two then fought. Spike wasn't strong enough and Spike fell unconscious. He then met a large dragon, and helped Spike unlock his true power. Spike has now awoken,a nd he;s ready for round two. Will this new found power be enough to stop Kuro? is this new energy the sign of hope to Save Equestria? Find out Now on Equestrians Human Spirit!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Final Battle**

**(Play BABYMETAL - ****イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ ****\- Ijime,Dame,Zettai (OFFICIAL))**

Spike slowly rose from the ground, not doing anything, only feeling his body pulsing with new power. It was unlike anything he felt before. He even felt more…like himself.

Kuro laughed. **"You really must have a death wish dragon. Once I'm finished with Daniel, I'll kill the little girls, and then, I'm gonna kill you."**

Spike didn't want anypony else to die. he lost to much already. He won't watch anymore. This time…He will stand and fight. He won't hold back anymore.

"_I will…fight for my friends. I will…never…give up."_ Then, the ground shook a little under his feet.

Spike growled and he flashed a little in a purple aura.

Kuro stopped laughing and looked at the dragon. **"Hmm?"**

Spike growled a little louder and the earth below his feet started cracking, and a few bits of earth shot up by his energy and strength. The wind blew around him. He clenched his fists and he shifted his knees. Purple electricity crackled around him.

"_I will…fight on! I will…save my home…NO MATTER WHAT!"_

Spike threw his head up, arms out and roared at the top of his lungs. A purple aura blasted and surrounded him, and the ground shook.

Kuro stepped back in shock at the sight of this new found power.

Everypony in the shadow world. the CMC, and Daniel gasped in shock.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being was surprised to what he was seeing. The dragons power was increasing. It felt…so familiar to him.

"**What is happening?"** He asked himself.

**(Equestria)**

Purple aura surrounded Spike. He has once again, transformed. His scales were now light purple. His underbelly was now gold. The spines on his back grew a little longer than before, and were slightly spikier. Spike even grew a few inches, now reaching Daniels chest.

Spike threw his head up and his eyes were golden as well. Wings spread out. They were big, and had a pair of small ones underneath them. Spike has finally grew his wings.

The CMC, the ponies in the shadow world, Daniel looked stunned by his new appearance. He looked amazing.

Kuro grunted. **"A new look will not save you fool! Now die!"** He fired a beam of dark energy from his finger and it hit Spike in the chest.

Spike wasn't fazed, or didn't move. He didn't feel it.

"That all you got?" He asked in a calm tone.

Kuro growled and charged at Spike. He threw a punch at the Drake, and it hit him in the gut. Spike however wasn't fazed, or didn't finch. Kuro was shocked it didn't do anything, but he was only using 1% of his power. He jumped back and charged his darkness.

"**Try to handle this!"** He fired small balls of energy at him.

Suddenly, Spikes eyes turned red. He inhaled and blew out, the largest fire breath he ever blasted ever. The fire consumed the dark balls and Kuro. The demigod screamed in pain, feeling his body burning. He didn't understand why he was hurt. he's a god! Spike is just a mortal being.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai gasped again, feeling the high level of power and strength in the fire.

"**That power…his fire…is similar to mine…"**

**(Reality)**

The fire dimmed and Kuro was scorched. He lowered his arms and growled at Spike.

"**You will pay for that Fool!"** He roared and charged at Spike. When he was in range, he let off a series of punches and kicks. Spike fought back, punching, kicking and blocking the attacks. He felt new found confidence in his heart. He knew he can beat Kuro.

Kuro was now getting angry that Spike was holding his ground. He increased his power to 20%. He threw a punch, but Spike dodged it. Spike threw a punch of his own and he grunted in pain by the impact.

He stepped back and held his stomach.

"_**How is this possible!? I'm a god! I can't be beaten by a mere little puny dragon!"**_ He thought angrily.

He then fired two beams of darkness at him. At that, Spikes eyes turned light yellow. He threw his arms up and two walls of earth shot up and blocked the attacks.

"**WHAT!?"** Kuro asked shocked.

**(Shadow World)**

The ponies gasped in shock, but the main six and the princesses were shocked than the others.

"Spike just used Earth!? How is that possible!?" Twilight asked in shock.

**(Netherrealm)**

"**What!? How is that possible!?"** The being asked in anger and shock.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai was now more stunned that Spike used the power of Earth. How is this possible?

"**How is he doing this?"** He asked himself.

**(Reality)**

Kuro growled.**" Fine then!" **He looked at Daniel and the CMC. He laughed. **"Let's see if you can stop this!"** He blasted fire, but was black. Daniel held the CMC close and closed his eyes.

Spike wasn't gonna let his friends and loved ones burn in the darkness. His eyes then turned blue and he thrusted his arm out. Water burst out and swirled around the human and three fillies. The dark flames made contact, but didn't go through!

"**What the FUCK!?"** Kuro was now more angry than ever.

**(Shadow World)**

"Now he has control over water!? How is he doing this!?" Rainbow asked shocked more than ever.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being growled viciously at the dragon. He wanted to know where he got that power.

"**Where's he getting all of this power!? It's not possible!" **He shouted. Then, his brain snapped. That energy felt all to familiar to him.

"**No…NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"**

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai was amazed that Spike was holding his ground, but shocked that he's wielding not only fire, earth, but also water.

"**How can he wield those elements? The only ones I know are…" **He then gasped.

"**Could…could it be?"**

**(Reality)**

Kuro turned back to Spike, while his eyes were still blue.

"Your battle is with me." He said.

Kuro growled. **"GRRRRRRRR! I'll make sure you die painfully and slowly!"** He blasted another beam of Darkness, but Spike countered. His eyes turned pink and he shouted as well, pushing his arm out again and releasing a pink beam of psychic energy.

The beams collided and exploded, The smoke blew everywhere, and everyone, but Spike braced. When the smoke cleared, Kuro looked at Spike, who was still calm, while he still held his hand out, and his eyes were still pink.

"_**First Fire, then Earth, then Water, and now Mental!? What is he!?"**_ Kuro thought.

**(Shadow World)**

"Spike…" Celestia muttered in amazement. She would have never thought Spike was capable with this kind of power.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being was yelling and he pulled against the chains of light.

"**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** He screamed.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai was looking at Spike in shock. 4 elements used. He had to be right. It must be him.

**(Reality)**

Kuro roared and powered up; his black aura surrounding him.

"**I'm gonna kill you!"** He screamed and fired another beam of energy.

Spikes eyes changed to cyan and he vanished into thin air.

"**Where are you!?"** Kuro shouted looking around.

"Right behind you."

He sharply turned and saw Spike, who was calm and his eyes cyan. He punched Spike, but he vanished again. He saw Spike running around him. He can't keep up with his movements.

"**Stop running like a coward and fight!"** Kuro screamed trying to punch the drake.

"Do you see a coward anywhere?" Spike questioned and punched Kuro in the chest, with the aid of his electricity energy. Kuro coughed and spat out his blood, dark blood.

**(Shadow World)**

Rainbow was shocked that Spike was so fast. It was incredible, but she was a tad jealous.

"Look at him go!" Luna said.

"I can't keep up with his speed." Pip said.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being pulled against the chains once more, more angry than ever.

"**I WON'T BELIEVE THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THAT DRAGON CAN BE BLOOD RELATED TO THEM!"**

**(Daniels mind)**

In the longest of times, Kasai felt tears all from his cheeks. He was crying.

"**It has to be him…It must be him.."** He muttered quietly.

**(Reality)**

Kuro had enough of this game and he threw his arms out. Streams of darkness lashed out and flew towards Spike.

Spikes eyes turned green and he flew up in the air. he blasted the streams with green orbs of wind energy, destroying them in the process.

Kuro screamed and pushed his power up to 80%. He was going to kill him, no matter what it takes.

Kuro charged at Spike and the drake charged as well and the two tried to punch or kick each other, while they dodged their attacks. The two clashed together and stared into each others eyes.

"You can't win Kuro. Give up." Spike said.

That infuriated the dark demigod. **"I'LL KILL YOOOOOU!"**

The two disappeared and only a light purple and black streak were only seen, clashing into each other and rebounding off, leaving a wave of energy behind. Daniel, the CMC and the ponies in the Shadow realm watched in awe.

Daniel…then smiled.

"_Spike…you have grown strong…you surpassed me."_ He thought while a tear fell.

The two appeared again and Kuro threw his arms and caught Spike in a stream of Shadows.

Kuro laughed and started squeezing him. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE LOST! I'VE WON!"**

Spike didn't move or even screamed in pain. he then looked up at Kuro with an angry look.

"All you ever care about is pain, suffering, and darkness. You should know by now," Then, by Daniels and Kuros shock, his left eye was black, and his right eye was white.

"THAT THE LIGHT WILL ALWAYS OVERCOME THE DARKNESS!" Spike threw his arms out and freed himself from the clutches of the streams of Darkness. With and black mixed aura surrounded the drake, and he growled.

**(Shadow World)**

"Light and Darkness…Spike…you have grown so strong." Twilight muttered.

**(Netherrealm)**

The being was now thrashing around in fury.

"**NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"**

**(Daniels mind)**

More tears fell from Kasais eyes, and now…he was smiling.

"**It is him…all these years…Spike…" **He muttered happily.

Spike eyes changed red and he charged, with his fist covered in fire.

"This is for Fluttershy, the kindest pony I know!" Spike yelled as he punched Kuro across the cheek, sending him flying.

**(Shadow World)**

"Spike…" Fluttershy muttered while her eyes were brimmed with tears

**(Equestria)**

Spike teleported to where Kuro was flying towards. His eyes turned light yellow again, and his leg was covered in an earth aura. "This is for Pinkie Pie, the pony who always makes me smile!" Spike knocked Kuro towards the ground with a kick.

**(Shadow World)**

Pinkie Pie gasped. "I do?!"

**(Equestria)**

Spike teleported again to Kuro's path. His eyes were blue and his other leg was covered in a water aura. "This is for Rainbow Dash, the most loyal pony I've ever known!" Spike kicked Kuro into the air once again.

**(Shadow World)**

"I'm not very loyal. Not to you Spike." Rainbow said to herself.

**(Equestria)**

Kuro stopped himself and looked around, he couldn't see Spike anywhere.

All Kuro heard was, "This is for Applejack, the most honest pony out there!" Before he got knocked down to the ground again with a pink blast to the back. Spikes eyes were pink.

**(Shadow World)**

"Sure ah was honest, but not always..." Applejack said.

**(Equestria)**

Spike charged a blast in his palm. Electricity crackled and his eyes turned Cyan. "This is for Rarity, the most generous pony I know!" Spike said as he threw the cyan electric blast towards Kuro. The blast made a direct hit.

**(Shadow World)**

"Oh Spikey, you've been more generous to me than I've ever been to you..." Rarity mumbled.

**(Equestria)**

Spike charged another blast in his palm and rushed Kuro His eyes were green and his fist were covered in a green wind aura. "This is for Daniel and Pipsqueak! My brothers!" Spike screamed as he put his claw to Kuro's chest and made a direct hit.

(**Shadow World)**

"Get him big brother!" Pipsqueak shouted.

(**Equestria)**

"Show him the true power of a warrior Spike!" Daniel cheered.

Spiek appeared in front of Kuro once more and his eyes were black and white. "And this is for Twilight,** My Motheeeeeeeeer!"** He blasted a light and dark beam of energy at Kuro, making him scream in pain and crashed to the floor with dust kicking everywhere.

(**Shadow World)**

"Spike…my son…" Twilight muttered while tears fell from her eyes.

(**Equestria)**

Spike landed on the ground, panting a little. he believed it was over, until the dust cleared and Kuro screamed at the top of his lungs, now at full power.

"**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** He out his hand out and a large dark ball was formed.

Spike cupped his hands together, and different colors flowed out. He pulled back and charged every ounce of his power.

"**SINK INTO DARKNESS! FOREVEEEEEEEEEER!"** Kuro screamed and blasted the dark ball at Spike.

Spike roared and fired his beam of energy, letting off every inch of his power. The ball and beam collided and electricity crackled everywhere. Wind blew a few miles an hour, and the girls held on to a tree, along with Daniel.

Kuro growled and poured more power into the attack, and his ball of dark energy grew. It slowly made his way to Spike and he started laughing like an idiot.

Spike grunted and growled, while pouring more power into his attack.

Then, something in Daniel snapped, and aided the young dragon.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" He held his arm up and Kasai's gem appeared and glowed brightly with power.

**(Unknown locations)**

Each of the six gems with the dragons glowed brightly and responded to the call. They let off power and shot their aiding energy to the location.

**(Battleground)**

The lights collided with Spike and he felt his power rising than ever before. Behind him, Kasai's sprit appeared, along with the other six dragons, covered in shadows.

"**NO! NOO!"** Kuro shouted.

the dragons roared and fired their beams of energy with the attack, making it ten times stronger than ever.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY FRIENDS, FAMILY AND I ACCOMPLISHED TOGETHER!" Spike screamed. He pulled his right hand back and threw it forward, letting off the last of his hidden power. He roared, while the others let off everything thy had.

The beam of energy blasted through the ball of Darkness and hit Kuro directly. The demigod screamed in pain by the attack and velocity of power.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** That was all he said and a huge explosion covered up the area.

**(Shadow World)**

The ponies covered their eyes by the light.

**(Netherrealm)**

"**DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" **The being screamed and his screen was white as well.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai smiled and closed his eyes.

"**I have finally found you…Spike…" ** He softly said.

**(Reality)**

The light dimmed and there was a huge crater. Daniel and the CMC looked through the smoke to find any signs of Spike. The smoke cleared, and Spike was seen, in his glory, sparkles of different colors surrounded him. He turned to the girls and Daniel and he threw his arm out, smirking confidently. The battle was over, Spike merged victorious.

**(Stop music)**

Daniel and the CMC smiled and ran to him. Spike to them as well, and they got into a group hug.

"Ya did it Spike! Ya beat Kuro!" Ab said in joy.

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Scoots shouted in excitement.

Sweetie Belle smiled at the drake while a blush formed. Spike looked at her and smiled as well, while a blush of his own formed. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, while a tear fell from her eye. The two leaned in close, and their eyes closed.

The, they did something Daniel was waiting for, for a long time.

The two kissed.

Sweetie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, while Spike did the same.

The kiss felt so warm to Spike. He felt happy again.

Sweetie was happy she finally confessed her love to him. She never felt so happy in all of her life.

The two broke the kiss and smiled, with blushes on their faces.

Spike looked up at Daniel, and the human hugged his dragon brother.

"I'm so proud of you Spike." He said smiling.

Spike smiled and returned the hug.

Then, they herd grunting. they looked back and saw what shocked them. Kuro slowly rose, but was severely injured.

Daniel and Spike got in front of them and got ready if he makes a move.

"**Don't let this victory got to your heads fools! This is only the beginning to what's to come! I will return, and I will have my revenge!"** The dark demigod sank into the shadows to return to the Netherrealm.

The poniess, dragon and human relaxed, and sighed.

(Shadow world)

The ponies cheered. Spike has defeated Kuro. Equestria is saved.

(Equestria)

Daniel pulled out the dark Crystal orb Kuro left behind.

"Well, I guess it's time we free the others." He said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Spike asked.

"Well, the orb is connected to dark energy. If I pour some of mine. The orb will might react to it, and the others might be free." He explained.

"Well, if you're gonna do that, I might as well leave."

They gasped.

"What? You defeated Kuro, and now you want to leave?" Daniel asked shocked.

"I can't stay here. After what I did, everypony will never forgive me for what I did. I'm sorry." He then turned and ran off. He opened his wings and flew off fast to the mountains.

"Spike! Come back!" Daniel shouted, but he was already out of sight. However, he was already gone.

Daniel couldn't believe he was gone now. He sighed sadly, and proceeded to free the others. He will find a way to bring Spike back home, no matter what it takes.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai saw everything and felt the stinging pain in his heart for the young drake.

"**Spike…"**

* * *

**Done! Hope I didn't keep you guys hanging for too long. The next chapter will be up soon, and this is where things get emotional. See you later in the next update of EHS! ^^**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Previously, Spike has unlocked his inner hidden power and fought against Kuro. the dark demigod didn't stand a chance against Spike and his elemental powers. He was defeated, and Spike left the girls and Daniel. Will Spike ever return, or is this the last time we will see our favourite Dragon? Find out now!**_

* * *

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Forgiveness of a Dragon**

Daniel poured the remains o his dark energy into the orb, and the last of the ponies were freed. he panted and the orb dropped from his hand. the orb made contact with the ground, and it shattered into a million pieces. The bits dissolved in black smoke.

Daniel, the CMC were at Canterlot, so everypony was there. While he was regaining his breath, He heard Twilgiht.

"He's already gone?!"

"Yup, long gone." Sweetie Belle said with a frown.

Danile turned to see the main six talking with the CMC. Ever since the battle, the girls wanted to make things right with Spike, but they will never get that chance.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked.

"Why should I tell you? Just so you can treat him wrong again? For you to banish him for destroying more than half of Equestria! It wasn't his fault!"

"Sweetie Belle, it's not like that, we just need to-" Rarity started, but was interrupted.

"No! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

Daniel frowned, knowing that Spike leaving broke the little fillies heart. he had to bring him back. While nopony was looking, he quietly summoned a shadow clone, and the clone vanished, and head off to the mountains to where Spike might be.

**(High Above The Grassy Plains)**

Spike was flying to the volcano that was his new home.

"I guess this is goodbye... I lived with ponies my whole life, even as a different creature. They took me in, and now... this is what it comes to..." Spike was about to cry. "No, I shouldn't be sad, it wasn't MY fault this happened. Who knows? Maybe I'll be happier this way!" Spike had an angry expression on his face, but he looked down in sadness. "Who am I kidding? I'll miss all of them…"

"Spike! Hold up!"

Spike stopped and saw Daneil flying to him.

"Let me guess, clone?" He asked when the clone stopped.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Did Celestia send you to get me?"

"No, I came here on my own free will."

"What do you want?"

"Spike…I want you to come home."

"Why? Everypony hates me..." Spike looked down. "If they find out you're here, they'll find me, and they'll lock me up!"

"Why would they lock you up? You are the her-"

"Maybe I deserve to get locked up, I caused havoc across Equestria."

"Spike, we know it wasn't your-"

"Maybe I deserve to get banished, or exiled," He said with widened eyes.

"Spike!"

Spike looked up at Daniel.

He sighed and lowered himself to the ground.

"Take a walk with me while we talk."

Spike sighed and landed on the ground, folding his new wings.

"Spike, we all know everything. From when you got controlled to when you saved all of Equestria. You're Equestria's hero."

"B-But then Twilight, and the others-"

"Yes, they all know everything that happened. They aren't mad."

"So then... everypony knows it wasn't my fault!"

"I'm afraid not _every_ pony knows about how you got controlled, but they do know that you saved Equestria from Kuro."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? I've done so many wrong things."

"I know you're afraid over what happened today, and angry for the way Twilight and the others treated you, believe me, I know that feeling. I felt the same way when Darkus tried to take over my body. The girls tried everything in their power to beg for my forgiveness, but I continued to shut them down. I still needed time to heal, and think over my decision." Daniel explained.

"Will you ever forgive them?" Spike asked.

"Possible. I'm still mad at them fro the way they treated me, and for the way they treated you." He explained.

"Makes sense."

The two walked for a little bit, not saying a word, until, Daniel broke the silence again.

"Will you plan to come back home?" He asked.

"..No. Don't you remember? I _originally_ ran away because I got abused and neglected." Spike explained.

Daniel frowned. "I know, but the others need you Spike. I need you. Sweetie Belle needs you. Will needs you. Even Pip."

Tears formed in the drakes eyes. "Please…don't make this harder for me than it is now."

Daniel frowned, knowing he didn't want his little dragon brother to suffer anymore.

He sighed. "Okay…if you think this is what you want…then I won't stop you, but…where will you go?"

"Up ahead, there's a volcano. I'm going to live on the top of it. It's the perfect place for a dragon like me."

Daniel and Spike stopped and looked at one another. "I guess this is goodbye then.

Spike nodded.

The two gave each other one last hug, knowing this is the last time they'll see each other.

"Goodbye little brother." Daniel whispered.

"Goodbye big brother." Spike whispered.

The two broke the hug, and the clone vanished in smoke. Spike sighed and started fying to the volcano once more.

**(Canterlot)**

"All I wanted to do this whole time... was to apologize to Spike. But I couldn't..." Twilight looked down. "The thing I wanted to do the most, I didn't."

"It's okay Twilight, I'm sure we'll find Spike now that this is all over," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah... I just wish I knew where he was."

Everypony left to get home, and rebuild their towns after the destruction Ryu and Kuro left behind. The CMC were not looking at their sisters, still angry at them for what they did to the poor drake. Will was away from the group, lost in his thoughts, while Daniel processed what he gained from his clone after it popped.

"Is something on your mind Daniel?" Cadence asked.

"Just processing what Spike told me when my cone and him talked." Daniel answered.

Twilight immediately zipped up to him, with wide eyes. "Y-You talked to him? Where is he?"

Daniel glared and turned away. "Why should I tell you or the others, after the way you _all _treated him?"

The ponies bowed their heads in shame.

"Didn't you all understand Spike never wanted any of this!? Everything in his life was destroyed because all of you ignored and abused him to you own needs! Because of all of you, Spike, MY LITTLE BROTHER, is gone!"

"We know, w-we... just want to say sorry. I want his forgiveness."

Daniel growled and looked away.

"_**Daniel, tell them where he'll be."**_ He heard Kasai say.

"_No! I am not telling them after the way they all treated him!"_

"_**TELL THEM OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"**_ Kasai roared.

Daniel jolted by his sudden yelling and was shocked. That was the first time in his life Kasai, the Dragon of Fire, ever snapped at him like that.

"_K…Kasai?"_ Daniel asked concerned.

"_**I…I'm sorry. I never should have snapped like that. Please, I need you to tell them."**_

"_Kasai, what's wrong?"_

"_**Please bring him back. I don't want him to leave. Please."**_

Daniel has never seen this side of Kasai in his lief ever since he got him. he felt bad for the fire dragon. He sighed, and told Twilight.

"He's... headed for the volcano past the Everfree Forest, and even if he doesn't want to come back I'm sure he'll still forgive you all. If all of you are going, so am I. He is my brother after all."

Twilight nodded.

"Pip, stay here with the princesses. I'll be back soon with Spike…I promise."

The young colt nodded and walked over to the princess of love.

The main six and the two humans left to the mountains.

**(Volcano)**

Spike walked to the opening of the volcano and jumped in, making a splash of lava. Spike swam up and relaxed in the pool of lava. "Ahhh, the only other time I swam in lava was when the Dragon Migration happened." He glared at nothing in particular. "I remember when Rainbow made fun of me, and that made me want to go to it, to prove myself as a 'dragon'." He looked at the pool of lava. "I could never do this in Ponyville, it's too dangerous for ponies." He sat back a bit. "Ahhh, I could get used to this."

After a couple of minutes, Spike came out of the lava pool and got into his clothing again. He laid down on a rock. He put his claws on the back of his head, closed his eyes, and rested.

**(Daniel)**

An hour passed, Daniel, Twilight and the others were approaching the volcano.

The Mane Six and two humans stopped at the bottom of the volcano.

"This is it everypony, Spike's at the top of this volcano." Twilight and the rest looked up.

"Do we have to climb this thing?" Rarity whined.

"Do you want to apologize to Spike?"

"...Yes." Rarity said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Pinkie said.

The main six started climbing.

The two humans nodded and started climbing as well

**(Few hours later)**

The sun was about to set over the horizon, but the group managed to get to the top at long last. they all caught their breaths for a moment, until they walk around to find the young drake.

Not to far from them, Spike was collecting rocks with his mental abilities, and wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him.

Twilight and her friends finally arrived at the top of the volcano. They looked around and saw Spike doing something in the far distance.

"Spike?" She finally found him. "...Spike!" Twilight started to run towards him.

Spike turned around hearing his name being called, and what was more surprising than his name being called out, out of nowhere, was seeing Twilight running up to him. "T-Twilight?"

Twilight stopped a couple meters away from him, the others soon caught up.

"All of you, are here?"

"Yeah, we are. We know all about how you got controlled Spike, you don't need to fear us!"

"I know, Daniel told me... But forget all about that, the real reason you're here is because you want to apologize!"

"Y-Yeah, we do." The Mane Six were surprised at Spike's angry tone.

"You think you can just say sorry, and then everything will go back to normal?! No! I will not be your slave anymore!" Some lava erupted behind Spike as he said that.

"N-No, Spike. We won't make the same mistake again."

**"I don't believe you!"** A hint of darkness appeared in Spike's eyes.

"We will Spikey! We promise!" Rarity said.

**"Don't make promises you can't keep, didn't you already learned that?!"**

"We'll keep this one, we've learned from the past!" Applejack said.

"Yeah, we'll even make it up to you," Rainbow said.

"**SHUT UP!"** Spike's voice grew darker.

"Spike?" Twilight looked at Spike. He was changing, he started to turn back into his dark form.

"What's happening? Why is Spike turning back into that monster?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, maybe the darkness within him hasn't been broken! Maybe it was only blocked my Sweetie Belle's love!" Daniel explained. "And now the darkness has powered up again because of his sudden hate!"

Suddenly, a big explosion happened where Spike was standing.

The Mane Six and two humans coughed from the smoke that quickly surrounded the area, and when the smoke settled down, they could see... him.

Spike was once again Ryu, the Dragon of Shadows, he had an insane expression on his face. He looked towards Twilight and the others with a big smile and fired.

Like before, the blast completely missed the Mane Six.

_"No, the last time this happened he was out of control…"_

She remembered how dangerous Ryu was. "Everypony! Over here! We have to take cover!" Twilight ran to take cover behind the rock and the others quickly followed.

Ryu ignored them and continued to blast everywhere around him while laughing maniacally.

"What have we done?! Now he's in this state again!" Rarity said.

"There's gotta be a way to stop him!" Rainbow said as she flared her wings.

"We are not gonna fight him! Haven't you learned your lesson from before!?" Daniel snarled.

Rainbow shrunk back and looked away

_"This is my fault, I released his anger."_ Twilight thought to herself. "I've got to fix this."

Twilight stood up and made her way to Spike.

"Twilight!" The others yelled.

Ryu noticed Twilight, _**"**_**Hello there!"** and he started to blow his dark fire at her.

Twilight used her magic and created a barrier blocking his fire. She slowly made her way to Ryu.

Twilight started to talk out loud. "I've made many mistakes in the past, but they were nothing compared to this one. I've treated you wrong, I used you for my own needs. I always made you work for me, and I gave you nothing in return. I kept you working while I had fun, You got abused, but you still showed a happy face every day. When I did take you out, you would just get neglected even more. You looked up to me, you thought of me as a mother, and I never acted like one." Twilight was a few meters away from Spike, and he stopped blowing his fire. "Spike, I'm sorry." Twilight with teary eyes pulled Ryu into a hug.

Ryu smirked. **"Are you really sorry?"**

This made Twilight release her grip a little, but she still held on to Ryu. "W-What?" She asked in disbelief.

**"Hmph. I would never believe that "you're sorry."" **He started to gently push Twilight's arms off of him.

Unfortunately for Twilight, Spike's "gentle" was pretty strong for her standards. She used all of her might, however, and never let go.

"You're not Spike..." She started. "Spike wouldn't attack us after we would try to apologize. In the worst case, he would shrug us off, wouldn't care, and break our hearts. But he wouldn't even do that!" She stated.

**"Spike", **raised an eyebrow while grinning. **"I am Spike. Can't you see?"**

"No you're not." Daniel said walking up to them. "Spike would never want use violence for the necessary of getting revenge, or hurting those he loves and cares for. You're only the dark version of Spike. You only cause nothing but pain and hatred."

"**Heh, funny coming from a human that acted like a monster when **_**his **_**darkness took hold."**

Daniel growled. "Spike would never say something like that. He knows full well I'm not a monster. He knows that."

**"I'll never let your Spike be released. I, the rightful Spike, will be in control-" **His eyes widened as he started to flash, he started to turn back into his regular self. **"No! You fool!"**

**(Spikes mind)**

"What are you doing?!" Ryu asked in rage.

"I defeated you last time. I can do it again!" Spike replied. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"...Fool."

Ryu seemed like he was evaporating. Like the last time Spike defeated him.

He grinned._**"Fine. Have this win…"**_

Spike raised an eyebrow.

_**"But I tell you this, you cannot get rid of me. I am a part of you!"**_

"You're not a part of me! I'm nothing like you! You're only the dark side of me that uses my rage. But no matter how much rage I produce the _real_ me wouldn't hurt others."

_**"...Hmph, so be it."**_Ryu smiled as he disappeared. That smile soon turned into chuckling, then into straight evil laughter.

Even after he disappeared his laughter echoed within Spike's mind for a few moments, before fading away.

**(Reality)**

The scales on the belly started to turn back into the brighter shade of green, the darkness was removed from his eyes.

Spike looked up and saw Twilight looking at him with tears running down her cheeks. "T-Twilight..." He then looked at the warrior next to her. "Daniel…"

"Spike…" Spike looked at the lavender unicorn. "I'm so sorry for everything I did. I hurt you, and ignored you. I want to make things right between us. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked with pleading eyes filled with tears while she backed away.

Spike looked down, not looking at her in the eyes. "…No. I can never forgive you."

Twilight's eyes widened. She then lowered her head and her tears fell. Suddenly, a warm smooth body hit her, and looked down to see Spike hugging her.

"Spike?" She asked while her spirits lifted a little.

Spike looked up at her and he smiled while tears of his own fell. "Because I already forgave you."

Twilight's tears fell again, but this time, they were tears of joy and happiness. "Spike…" She then hugged him tightly. She fell to her knees and Spike lowered with her.

"I missed you." She whimpered, clinging to his shirt.

"I missed you too…mother." He whispered while sniffing.

Twilight's eyes widened again, then her eyes grew, and sparkled. Her lips trembled, and a new fresh batch of tears formed; she hugged him tighter than before. She sobbed as the two continued in the warm, welcoming embrace.

Daniel himself sniffed a few times while wiping tears of his own. He felt touched by this reunion. He was glad Spike was back.

The rest of the Mane Six approached Spike and Twilight. "Can ya forgive us too?"

Spike gave them all a warm smile. "Of course, I can."

They all ran towards Spike and they performed a group hug.

Will walked over, wiping a tear and looking at the drake.

"Welcome back bud."

Spike grabbed him and hugged him with one arm. "Great to be back."

Just then, Sweetie Belle peeked up from behind a rock. "Finally!"

"Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle ran up to Spike. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Everypony but Rainbow Dash 'awwed', and Scootaloo and Apple Bloom also peeked out from the rock.

"Everything turned out alright after all just like Sweetie Belle said it would." Apple Bloom stated.

Spike, the CMC, Mane Six, and the two humans all looked at the sunrise from atop the volcano.

"Incredible view," Applejack said.

"It's simply fabulous!" Rarity said.

"Come on everypony, let's go home." Spike said smiling.

They all nodded and Twilgiht charged her horn and they all vanished in the purple light.

**(Daniels mind)**

Kasai smiled and wiped his tears and smiled at the group as they made their way back to Canterlot.

"**Spike…you have grown so strong. Very soon…you will know…who you really are."**

* * *

**Bam! Spike has finally forgave the main six and gave them a second chance. Hope the forgivness wasn't rushed. Anyway, we are at the end of the first season of EHS, and the next chapter will be the season finale. A new season will begin. It will be known as EHS Season 2: The Dragon Saga! Stay tuned for the finale of the first season! Thank for reading everypony! See you all next time! ^^**


	53. Chapter 53 SEASON 1 FINALE

**(Play Opening 1: ENGLISH "Strength" Soul Eater by shadowlink4321)**

(The music starts and seven different colored orbs move around the black screen, leaving a glitter path behind them. The orbs moved faster and then, they clash together, and a bright light filled the screen. The light fades, and the title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is seen. The light shines off the title and gives off an amazing flash at the edge, until the screen changes.)

_**Standing here with dried-up lips**_

_**Being unprotected right below**_

(The camera moved around a bit until Daniel is seen on an edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at the blue sky.)

_**the freezing sunlight**_

(Daniel Smiles and jumps off the edge, opening his wings and flying off in the distance.)

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_

_**Falling as they scrape against my face,**_

(Spike is seen next, while a few tears flow out of his eyes. Ryu slowly appeared next to him, face turned and he looked at Spike, with Purple eyes glowing, smirking evilly.)

_**With a shining light so bright**_

(Then, a light is shown in front of spike, making Ryu disappear, and making the young drake smiled and rush forward to the light.)

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_

_**So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.**_

(Daniel is seen again, on the same cliff, looking up at the night sky. He sees his mother and grandfather smiling warmly at him, while Daniel reaches out for them. His family vanishes, making his hand drop, and he lowered his head while tears flowed.)

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_

(A purple hand takes his hand softly, making him look up and behind him, and sees Twilight, her friends, Spike, Pipsqueak, the four princesses, Shining, and Aurora smiling at him.)

_**When We're miles apart!**_

(Daniel smiles as well, and jumps to the camera, unsheathing his sword and slashing the view in white.)

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_

(The view changes and Tom, Chuck and Will stand on the front, while Two shadow Alicorn beings stood behind them, smirking evilly, while Will frowns a little.)

_**was torn apart by destiny**_

(The camera moves and shows Daniel with a determined face, and roars, transforming into his fire form, and charges at the shadow beings.)

_**And even though you vanished from my life, **_

(The main six are seen, wearing the Elements of Harmony. Two rainbows shot up and collided and explode.)

_**I still have the memories **_

(Spike jumps in the air and fires a fire breath at a Kuro, smirking evilly, and the fire hits him, engulfing the screen.)

_**that you left behind**_

(Kasai, Darkus, and twelve other dragons, covered in shadows appear and roar together.)

_**And right now, I can feel you here…**_

(Daniel in fire form holds his wrist up, and Kasai's gem appears. He grabs the gem, and plunges it into his chest, and he's engulfed in flames. His mother was on his right, while his Grandfather was on his left, as spirits.)

_**in me.**_

(Daniel throws his hands out, covering the screen in white.)

(The screen shows Daniel Landing on the ground, and pulling his sword out, giving it one swing, and smiled, with his friends behind him, smiling as well. The title **Equestrians Human Spirit** is shown on the Screen then goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Spikes Origin**

The group finally made it back to Canterlot, with smiles on their faces. Twilight held Spikes hand from their walk back. She was happy to be reunited again with her son. Spike himself felt new found love, happiness and peace in his heart.

Daniel himself smiled at the young drake. He was happy he was back where he belongs. He knows a new dawn has rose over the drakes future. And he knows, it's a bright one.

When the group made it into the throne room, Spike was immediately tackled by Pipsqueak, who hugged him tightly, crying, relieved his dragon brother was home. Spike hugged the colt back and the others smiled.

Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Aurora walked forward to the group. Spike broke the hug from the colt and the four elders hugged the drake.

"It's great to have you back Spike." Celestia said smiling.

"Good to be back." Spike replied.

"_**Daniel,"**_

"_Yeah Kasai?"_

"_**Summon me. I need to face Spike with my own two eyes."**_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_**Do it. You will know now."**_

Daniel was a little curious to what Kasai was planning, but replied to his wish. He started stepping back, and the others took noticed.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"Kasai wishes to see Spike here and now. Something really important of some-sort."

Daniel did his hand signs, bit his thumbs, thrusted his hands to the ground and shouted, **"Fire Summoning Jutsu!"**

The mighty fire dragon appeared in front of the group, looking down at the purple dragon.

"What it you wanted to tell me Kasai?" Spike asked.

Then, by their newest surprise, Kasai glowed and started to shrink, until he was now in his human form.

"Woah. I didn't now you can do that." Daniel said amazed.

"**How else would you explain I hid my true form from you?" **Kasai questioned. he looked back at the drake and walked up to him. He then kneeled to his height and looked at him deep in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

The fire Dragon/Warrior didn't reply and he gently placed his hand on the drakes cheek. Silence fell through the room, and nopony moved. They were all confused to what Kasai was doing.

Then, they saw something that shocked them. Kasai…was crying.

"Kasai, why are you crying?" Daniel asked

"**All these years…I knew you would be alive." **He then pulled Spike into a hug, much to the group and Spikes shock.

"**I never gave up, and I knew we would meet again."**

"Kasai, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Daniel asked really confused.

Kasai pulled away from the hug and looked at Daniel. **"Daniel…it is time you know about the real origin of the Elemental Dragons."** he then looked at Spike. "It is time for you to know, your origin Spike."

The eyes in the group opened by what he said.

"What?" Spike asked. "My origin?"

Kasai nodded. He looked at Daniel. **"Daniel, remember a few weeks ago, you asked me about who we are?"** Daniel nodded.** "Well, it's time you knew about what happened to that egg you asked me about."**

He looked at the young teen dragon. **"You see Spike, you were destined for greatness. You are a very special dragon. We all thought we lost you, but now, you have given me and all of us new hope. Here you are now…as a young and powerful dragon."**

Then, Daniels eyes widened in shock. "Wait…you mean that Spike is…"

Kasai looked back at the warrior with a smile and nodded. **"That's right."** He looked back at Spike. **"You Spike, are one of us. You…are an Elemental Dragon."**

At that, everyponys eyes widened and their mouths hanged open from heir heads.

"Wait wait wait wait, back up! I thought you said there were only seven of you!" Daniel exclaimed.

"**This is true, there are only seven of us, only us that wield only one element that exists. however, there are only two that I know who can wield all seven of the Elements. That Spike, is you…and our father."**

Their mouths hanged open again by what he said.

"You mean…" Spike started.

Kasai nodded while smiling yet again. **"Correct Spike. I…am your older brother."**

…

…

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"** The shout echoed through the castle, having to hear such shocking news from the fire dragon himself.

Spike was really shocked out of his own mind, that he, is the younger brother of the seven legendary original guardians of Equestria.

"then…that means the others are…"

Kasai nodded.** "Yes. The other Elemental Dragons are you brothers and sisters."**

"I…I can't believe this." Celestia muttered in shock.

"But…I don't understand!" Twilight said, gaining everyponys attention. "If Spike really is one of you, then how come he's here now, young!? He can't be a thousand years old, and dragon eggs don't take _that_ much time to hatch."

Kasai chuckled. **"This is true Twilight. Spike is still at his young age as a dragon. To answer your question, I'll show you all."** Kasai rose and held his hand out. A fire ring appeared in the floor and saw everything that was happening.

In the ring, a large white dragon was watching over a purple egg, while seven other small, colored dragons were near it.

The White elder Dragon guarding the egg had a long snake like body, but also had legs and arms. His underbelly was covered in puffy golden hair. The under side of his long body had orange linings and blue crystals. The top of the body had elegant gold hair. The dragon had golden eyes, and had large hair, with orange tips at the end. he also had a long beard. His wings were huge. They each had a blue crystal orb at the joints. The under part was covered in the golden hair. His wings were connected to a ring on his back, with little hair as well.

The ponies and humans were awed at the sight of this amazing dragon and its majesty.

"Is that?" Spike asked.

"**Yes. That is our father Spike. His name is Kōsei yōso, the Dragon of Elements." **Kasai said.

Twilight and Celestia gasped. "That's Spikes Egg!" They al looked closer and they were right. that was Spikes Egg.

"**When our mother gave birth to the last Egg, Equis knew this special dragon was destined for something great. She gave the gift of controlling all seven of the elements to this dragon…that dragon is you Spike."** Kasai explained.

"Me?" He asked shocked.

"**Yes. Our father knew his time would end soon as being the ruler of the Elemental Dragons, and Equis wanted a new dragon to take his place the time he would step down. When she heard our mother was pregnant with you, she knew you would be the one, since your blood runs strong in the family."**

"Have…you ever meet our mother?"

Kasai frowned and shook his head. **"We hatched a couple weeks later after she died. Neither of us knew what she looked like."**

"If Spikes father has white scales, and his mother might not, then how come Spike is purple?" Will asked.

"**Equis wanted everyone to know who he is and show how special this young dragon would be. She used the only color that was very rare, Purple. Your original color was actually white, before then."**

"Okay, but how did Spike get here?" Daniel asked.

Kasai frowned.** "It started when tragic occurred."** The skies turned dark, and a pair of purple eyes flashed out and laughed evilly.

"**Paradox knew about Spike, and he knew if he was alive, it would interfere with his plans. Taking the opportunity while he was still an egg, Paradox planned to destroy Spike."** The group gasped.

"**My father however didn't take that chance. he along with the rest of us fought Paradox in a battle. He was too strong, even for my father. He knew Kōsei yōso can't be destroyed, since we Elemental Dragons are immortal."**

"Does that mean..I'm.." Spike started.

"**You're only to begin to awaken your power. When the time comes, you will choose to be immortal or not. Our father gave us this choice. We all chose it to protect you."** Kasai explained.

"I see…"

"**Our father was banished to a dark void and sealed, and was never seen again. The rest of us fought Paradox, but he was still too strong. Then…Jon came."**

The ring then showed Jon appearing and facing off against the dark god.

"Jon." The to princesses muttered sadly.

"**My brothers sisters and I gave our power to Jon, in hope he would defeat him. We fought along side him, and we were at the bridge of victory, but we underestimated him."**

The ring then showed the purple eyes in the shadows fire a dark beam and engulf Jon, and the dragons.

"**Jon was banished from Equestria, and we were all sealed in our gems, and scattered through the world. That was the last time I ever saw my family, and you Spike."**

"What happened to the egg?" Daniel asked.

"**Before Paradox arrived, our father gave one last request to Equis, to allow the egg to flow through the streams of time. to the future, in hope to find peace. She accepted it and Spikes egg flowed through time, a thousand years later, coming to this timeline now."**

"So that explains the egg that I found in the gardens." Celestia said.

"**That's right. Now you know everything. Spike…" **He looked at the drake, who had his head down, and he could see tears flowing.

"All these years…and I never knew…"

Kasai frowned. **"I know this is a lot to take in little brother, but now that I found you, you have brought new hope to us, and to Equestria."**

Spike looked up at the fire Dragon/Warrior. "What's my real name? I'm sure my father gave me a real name before I was sent away."

Kasai chuckled. **"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, your real name is Verin."**

"Verin?"

"**It means "Element" in the dragon tongue. Long ago, when we were still around, we created an ancient language for the dragons. It is known as the Dova Language."**

"I never heard of it before." Twilight said amazed.

"**The Dova Language was long forgotten a thousand years later when we disappeared, but the language still runs strong in our blood, and the ancient language can be found in ancient temples and ruins." **

Kasai turned to Spike and Daniel. **"Spike…Daniel…It is time for you two to take the next step in your journey."**

"What do you want us to do?" Spike asked.

"**You two need to find the others, unlock more secrets they know. Awaken more of your power. I'll be here to aid you two any way I can. Find our brothers and sisters."**

"How can we do that? I only managed to find you by luck. If only we had some kind of map."

"**I don't know. We ourselves don't know where we winded up when we were sealed."**

"I believe we can help with that." Celestia said.

"How?"

"Hang on one moment." She vanished in a light, and appeared again fifteen seconds later. In her hands was a scroll. She walked over to us and opened it. It was a map, and through the forest, was a temple marked.

"When me and Luna were fillies, Jon would tell us stories about this temple. Inside is a gem, that has the power to find any ancient dragon that lived in Equestria."

"Can that really be true?" Will asked.

"**It's our best shot. Tomorrow, we will head out to the temple, and find that gem." **Kasai said.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with this. After the crazy events today, I'm exhausted." Daniel said.

The others too were drained, even Spike.

"I've assigned your rooms, so all of you may rest. Sleep well everypony." Celestia said.

They all nodded and all headed out to their rooms, leaving the three princesses and Aurora.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye as well. Goodnight."

"Sleep well Aurora." The majestic creature left them to her room.

"Tia," Celestia looked at her younger sister. "Are you sure this temple may have what they're looking for?"

"Jon has never lied to us, and I know he wouldn't start when he told us the story about this gem. All we can do now, is cross our fingers."

"It's still surprising that Spike is actually one of the Elemental dragons." Cadence added.

"It's shocking to us too. When he hatched, I felt a very faint energy coming from his body. I always thought he would be destined for something great, and now I see it is true, Spike is truly gifted."

**(Daniel)**

Daniel was out on the balcony, thinking over what happened today. He was shocked that Spike was an Elemental dragon, and his the youngest sibling of the seven, and the son of a powerful elder dragon.

Kasai explained to him he'll be training harder than ever before. He will learn more about his power, and he'll get more answers he's been looking for, for a long time.

"Daniel?"

The young warrior looked behind him, and saw Twilight.

"What is it?" He asked. He wasn't as angry and pissed at them than he once was, but still didn't feel comfortable with them just yet.

Twilight walked over next to him. "i just wanted to talk to you is all."

Daniel sighed and looked away. "I still don't want to talk to you Twilight."

"Listen, I know what we all did was wrong, and we made so many mistakes the past three days, and we ended up hurting you and Spike, but I still want to make things right with you." Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder, and she gently cupped his cheek, making him look up at her.

"Daniel…please…" She then started leaning in, but Daniel held a hand up, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't do that." He then backed up, making the unicorns eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Look, I still need time to think this though. I'm still a little mad at you and the others for what happen, but there's a small chance I will forgive you girls. For now though…I just can't." He turned around and started leaving.

Twilight saw a small tear fall from his eye. She lowered her head and sniffed, while a few tears of her own fell.

"Daniel…"

**(Netherrealm)**

Kuro rose form the shadows and bowed to his master.

"**My lord, forgive me, but the mission has failed."**

"**I know that." **The being growled. **"I should have known that damn dragon was one of them."**

"**My lord, I beg for your forgivness. Please, give me another chance to redeem myself. I just need more time for my net plan."**

The being sighed. **"Since we were both caught off guard that the dragon was one of them, I will show mercy, but if you fail again, you will be punished."**

"**Thank you my lord."**

"**Rest up, and I will call you again when the time comes for the next move."**

Kuro nodded and sunk into darkness.

the being looked back up and looked at the two wielders of the Elements.

"**I'll be sure to kill you two for interfering with my plans. You will not get in my way! Mark my words, Daniel Blaze, Verin. I. Will. Destroy you both!"**

* * *

**BAM! The first season is complete! Now, it is time to move to Season two! Now, just because the first season is complete, doesn't mean I'm gonna put my story as complete. I'm still writing chapters here. the next chapter will be up soon.**

**One more thing, since you all did so much for me, EHS had reached over 300,000 words. It's truly amazing to accomplish something like that, and more amazing that I almost have 200 faves and over 200 follows. Thank you all so much for everything! I would have never gotten this far without all of you! ^^**

**Also, I have a special treat for you guys! As a special moment to start a new season, I have created this new opening for you all. You will find the song opening on youtube. Enjoy and I'll see you all in the next chapter of EHS! :D**

* * *

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, **Equestrians Human Sprit** is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

"_**Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, **Equestrians Humans Spirit** stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)


	54. HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY EHS!

**Hey everyone, this is Sonic3461 here! Today is EHS's one year Anniversary! Wow, has it been a year already? I can't believe time flied. A lot has changed ever since I started EHS a year ago. I had a few ups and downs, and a few followers and faves, but I stood strong and here I am today. EHS has reached 204 Faves, 212 follows, and I have gained a lot of follows and many faves from other authors.**

**I just want to say how happy I am that all of you have followed my story, and for enjoying it. I also have a few announcements as well.**

**I'm sure all of you have noticed a little that my OC, Daniel Blaze has become a pretty popular character in my story and on my page. Due to his popularity, many authors have requested to use my OC and I was happy to accept it. Here is the list of the stories Daniel is in.**

**Jakob Anderson: Equestrian Detective Rewrite by NYPDfan001 - This author has done really well when he first started this story. Even though Daniel is not really seen much through this story, this is a pretty good story to read if some of you are interested in Crimes and mystery. Rated M for violence, sexual theme and content and possible minor rape.**

**Adam Starshine: Teenage Hero Life by ****Starshine89**** \- any of you the type that likes to read stories that involves High School, then this story is the one for you. Daniel makes his appearance in the second chapter. The story is still young, but it has a lot of potential. Rated T for violence, minor language, and light blood.**

**(Coming Soon)The Project and the Plumber by KingChaotixX7 - A few weeks ago, KingChaotixX7 has requested to use my OC for this story. This story really good and fun to read. This story is from the Mario Universe, but even better, this story is based on my most favorite Gamecube game **_**Paper Mario, The-Thousand-Year-Door. **_**Daniel won't appear until the next two to three chapters. The next chapter should be released at the end of the month. I'm also working with zodiac38352 as well. The three of us are working together with this story. Check out this story while you have the chance, and check out KingChaotixX7 and zodiac38352 pages and their other stories. The Project and the Plumber, Rated M for strong language, violence, blood, and strong sexual content.**

**Another story Daniel is in is not on Fan Fiction for the moment, but I will possibly post it on my page soon. The story is currently on FIM Fiction for the moment. It's called equestria's human division: two worlds collide edition by ****wolfman9****3\. If any of you want to read it, check it out on FIM Fiction. If you need understanding on Wolfs OC, check out special spa treatment: human edition. Both Rated M for Violence, language, and strong sexual content.**

**Feel free to check out these pages and give their support and their stories. Also, any of you wish to use my OC, pm me for more.**

**Now for the second announcement. Now, I have been thinking about this for a long time. I thought about not telling you all this, but since EHS has reached over 200 faves and follows, and this is EHS one year anniversary, I made my mind up and tell you all my big surprise. EHS will have a Sequel. YEP! I have started working on the sequel for quite some time now. Wait, what is this? No, EHS will have ANOTHER Sequel!? How cool is that!? Yep, I have planned yet ANOTHER Sequel after the second sequel to the story! I'm sure all of you are now extremely hyped for that. Now, I will tell you all EHS's next chapter is still under development, and it will not be released any time soon. HOWEVER, I have decided since you all were waiting patiently for my next chapter, I have decided to give you all a very special preview of the chapters of the two sequels. Each of the chapters I have on now will not contain any spoils to Daniel and the EHS story. However, they will contain some bits of spoil to what will come to the sequels. **

**Well, that's all for the moment. Once more, thank you all so much for the support and for helping me make it this far ever since this story was first posted. Please enjoy these previews of the two Sequels. Thanks again and Happy one year Anniversary EHS!**

**Sequel 2: Equestria Girls Humanity Spirits Chapter 2 Preview**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Canterlot High**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My eyes snapped open by the sound of a girl screaming. I jolted up and looked by my side and saw Twilight freaking out. She wasn't a pony anymore, she was a human like me.

Her horn was gone, along with her wings and tail. Her face was more human, and she was wearing a school uniform. The button up shirt was light blue, her skirt was lavender and had her pink star cutie mark.

"Twilight, you got to keep it together." A familiar voice said.

My eyes trailed to the front of us and my eyes widened. What I was seeing was a small light purple dog with yellow-green ears, a spike collar, and three very light lavender spots by his flank. He had light apple-green eyes and had daggers like a dragon.

"Spike?" I asked, getting the dogs attention. "Is that you?"

"Hehe, hey Daniel." He greeted sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you said you and Twilight can handle this, but I really wanted to help you guys. I hope you're not mad at me." He explained.

Even though I was a little upset he came here with us, even though he was told not to, but I can't blame him. He cares about Twilight like I do. I smiled a little and shook my head.

"No, I'm not mad, just surprised. Next time though, don't run for us unless you can come with us with permission." I said.

Spike smiled. "Thanks."

I looked at Twilight, who started to calm down, but was still somewhat shocked on all this.

"What...happened to me?" She asked.

"It looks like you turned into a human Twilight." Spike answered.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Well, you have feet instead of hooves now, and your muzzle is really small."

"My muzzle!?" She put her fingers to her nose, and she was about to have another episode, but luckily, I stopped her by putting my hand on her mouth.

"Are you gonna scream your ass off again?" I asked.

She shook her head and I removed my hand from her mouth. I stood up and started dusting the dirt off my shirt.

"Where are we?" Spike asked looking around.

I too looked around, and saw we were in some kind of neighborhood. It looked a lot like back home on earth, but the difference was different people with different colored skin.

"It seems we must have traveled to a different version of earth." I said.

"This is what your planet looks like?" Twilight asked.

"Not entirely. Everyone's skin on my planet are the same, or are dark, but everyone's skin on this planet have different colors, like the ponies back in Equestria." I explained.

Twilight shook her head and stood up. "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back home."

"Agreed." I said.

We looked ahead and saw what looks like to be a high school. Oh brother, I hate High school...but, at least I don't have to worry about Tom, Chuck and Will bullying me anymore. A bunch of asshole they were, save for Will of course.

"I suggest we start searching the castle first." Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight...that's a high school." I said while as I felt a sweat drop.

"High school?"

"It's where we humans in their teens go to get educated for their future." I explained.

"I see, well in that case, let's search the school first." Twilight corrected.

"Works for me." Spike said.

Twilight took her first few steps, but then fell.

"Twilight you okay?" I asked helping her up.

"I think soo-woah!" She lost balance again and pulled me down with her. I fell on my back and she landed on my chest. She got up a little and she started into my eyes and a blush formed, while I formed a blush of my own.

We heard a bark on our left and we looked and saw a teen walking his dog, looking at us in confusion.

"Well, this is embarrassing." I muttered.

The boy shrugged and walked off with his dog.

I got up and helped Twilight, who was struggling a little with her balance. Guess she's having a hard time with her human feet since she walks easily with her big hooves. Now small, it's kinda hard for her to keep balance.

She took her few steps forward and I helped her. We finally reached the steps and she held her balance by applying her weight to the bars.

"Come on guys. I do not want to be like this forever." She said struggling.

"Look on the bright side Twilight. You don't have to worry about those pesky wings anymore." Spike said trying to cheer her up.

The only thing he got was a glare from her, making him smile sheepishly.

"Cut him some slack Twi, he's just trying to help." I said.

Twilight sighed and pushed forward to the door. She rose her head, confusing me, but then.

BAM

She face planted her face on the door.

I placed my hands on my mouth to prevent any laughs from coming out.

She groaned and stepped back. She then focused, but then was surprised.

"My magic...it isn't working."

"Of course it wouldn't work. You don't have your horn anymore." I pointed out.

"What!" She shouted and started pulling on her hair.

"We really need to find you a mirror." Spike said.

"Get your act together Twi. We need to move now." I said and entered the school.

Twilight groaned again and stepped in with us. The school was pretty big, bigger than my last high school. There were a few domes with trophies and awards, and some banners with a 'U' shaped horseshoe on it.

Twilight went to a dome and looked at the awards.

"What do you think guys? Do you think these are artifacts she stole from Equestria?"

"No Twi, those are just awards and trophies. They display them for decoration." I explained.

She stepped back a little and saw her reflection, which surprised her.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to look like a human." She muttered loudly looking at her face.

"Not much of a difference, except without the tail, hooves and pony face." I said.

"Where is everypony?" Spike asked looking around.

"First, they must be in their proper classes. Second, if we need to lay low, we need to talk the ways we humans speak, so no anypony or everypony. Up here, it's everyone, or anybody." I said.

The two nodded.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

The bell rang and piles of students walked out of their classrooms and into the halls. We hanged back until the halls were calm and we pressed on, finding the crown and Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight was looking around in confusion and interest. She never been to a human High school before, that I understand. Twilight then entered the restrooms. I tried to stop her, but was too late, because she quickly exited the room and saw she entered the men's room. She looked at me and I face palmed in embarrassment. We pressed on and suddenly more students piled in, making us separate.

"Daniel!" Twilight shouted.

"It's okay. I'll find another way around. I'll catch up with you." I called out.

She nodded and she and Spike pressed on without me. I looked around for a bit, getting used to the surroundings of the school. If me and Twilight and Spike are gonna be staying here for a bit, I might as well know where I have to go.

As I continued walking down the halls of the school, I realized some of the girls were looking at me. Some waving at me, and some blushing deeply.

No matter how hard I try not to try to get their attention and see how good looking I am, it always fails. I'm seriously a magnet to these girls.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Shouted a female voice.

"I...I'm sorry." Another female voice said.

I turned the corner to where the sounds were coming from and saw a girl with red and yellow hair, black jacket, and an orange skirt arguing with another girl. She also had light blue eyes.

The grey girl she was arguing with was wearing a white shirt uniform, a green skirt, green shoes, had golden blond hair and surprisingly golden crossed eyes.

"_That girl looks like Derpy."_ I thought.

"Don't you 'sorry' me! You always bump into me every time we cross paths!" The first girl snapped.

"I...I didn't mean-"

"QUIET!" She shouted while cornering her and banging her fists against the lockers, making the other girl whimper in fear and slide down to the ground. "You're so pathetic! The reason no one wants you around is because you're the biggest klutz I've ever met, not to mention those pathetic eyes of yours!"

Okay, that's taking things way too far.

"HEY! Back Off!" I shouted revealing myself.

The orange girl looked up and snapped her head to my direction.

"What did you say!?" She asked pretty pissed off.

I growled and walked up to her, while she did the same.

"I said, Back the Hell off!" I growled, not backing down.

The two of us glared at each other for a second, until a sly smile spread across her face.

"You must be new here." She said flicking my chin, upsetting me more. "I can speak to anyone anyway I want."

"Bullying is something I don't tolerate, and another thing, you can't, because what you say hurts others." I stated.

"Hahaha! Hurts others? You're such a baby. Grow up." She taunted.

"How about _you_ grow up by shoving your pathetic attitude up your ass?" I growled, making some of the students around us gasp in shock.

She snarled at me a little. "You better watch that mouth of yours before you regret something." She threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me? Well, come on!" I challenged.

She looked at me in surprise, probably not expecting me to get into a fight. She then growled and leaned closer to me. "This isn't over." She stated jabbing her finger into my chest.

She turned around and left, not before she looked back at me with a death glare, while I returned one of my own. She growled and left, leaving some of the students who witnessed our little scene look at me in shock and awe.

With her gone, I focused my attention back on the other girl, who was looking at me in shock.

"You okay?" I asked offering my hand to her.

A blush formed on her cheeks and she gently took my hand and I helped her up.

"I can't believe you actually did that." She said now speaking.

"Did what?" I asked.

"What you just did. No one ever stood up to Sunset Shimmer before." She explained.

"Sunset Shimmer!?" I asked shocked and looked back at the corner where she disappeared. I then growled and clenched my fists.

"_Dammit! How did I not know that was Sunset!?"_ I asked myself in my thoughts.

"You okay?" The girl asked me.

I took a breath and calmed myself. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you know her?"

"Something like that." I said recalling her last visit.

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you transfer here from another school?" She asked.

Since I had to keep myself under cover, I have to play along.

"Yeah, just got here actually." I said. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Daniel. Daniel Blaze." I greeted smiling.

"My name is Derpy." The girl greeted smiling.

I was surprised by this._ "Her name is Derpy!?" _I asked myself again.

"Something wrong?" Derpy asked.

"No, someone I knew back where I'm from is named Derpy as well." I explained.

"Oh, is she nice?"

I smiled. "The bestest friend I could have ever hoped for."

"Oh, do you want to be friends?" She asked smiling, and a side of hoping.

I smirked. "Sure."

She squealed in happiness and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Thank you Thank you."

"Ummm...you're crushing my back Derpy." I pointed out.

"Oh." She let go and blushed deeply. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Nah, you're cool."

_"Attention students, due to a new student at Canterlot High, any and all other new students must report to Principal Celestia's office for orientation. That is all."_

Upon hearing the announcement, Twilight must have met the Principal. Surprisingly her name is Celestia. Could it be that everyone's names I know back in Equestria are here too?

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Derpy." I said.

"It was nice meeting you too. Will I see you around?" She asked blushing just a bit.

"I don't see why not?" I said smiling. "See you later!" I said and waved goodbye and ran down the halls.

"Bye Daniel!" She called out and walked off.

I ran for a bit and then slowed down a bit, remembering that I can't really run in a school. After walking for a bit, I finally found Celestia's Office. I raised my hand and knocked three times.

"Come in." A voice called out.

I opened the door and was met with the version human of Celestia. She looked like her, but without the pony features.

"Ah, you must be a new student, correct?" She asked smiling.

I smiled and nodded. "yes. My name is Daniel Principle Celestia."

"A pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat." She offered to the chair in front of her.

I sat down and she started taking notes.

"Now, where are you from?" She asked.

I wasn't sure if Florida was real in this world, but I have nothing to think of to make a good lie. Well, must be honest.

"I arrived here from Florida." I answered.

"Ah, a very beautiful state, no doubt." She said writing that down, making me sigh in relief in my head.

"Do you have any relatives?"

That question stabbed my heart, since my family is dead, but I held composure, and smiled. "Yes. I live with my Nephews."

After a few more questions, she smiled. "Thank you for your co-operation Daniel." She then looked back and saw my sword, and frowned. "Would you mind explaining to me why you're carrying a weapon in my school?"

I then realized I was holding a weapon on school grounds. Dammit. Well, might as well tell her if I want to keep my sword with me. "To be honest, this sword is all I have left of my grandfather after he died. He entrusted it with me, and I never leave it out of my sight."

She frowned a little. "I see. Why couldn't you leave it back at your place then?"

"I don't really trust my nephews with it, since it's made out of really valuable material. This sword is actually worth a fortune. They tried selling it one time when I left it back at my home." I explained through my part lie.

"Mind if I see it?"

Might as well. I carefully withdrew my sword and presented it to her. She looked at the sword with awe and amazement.

"What is your sword made out of?" She asked.

"It's made out of Lonsdaleite and the black part is from a meteor, the hardest material known to mankind." I lied, keeping the truth a secret.

"I understand now. I'll tell you what, you can keep your sword with you, but if I catch you with it out, I'll have to take it from you and you can pick it up after school. Is that clear?" She asked.

I smiled. "I give you my word." I promised pounding my heart.

She smiled warmly. "Very well. You may leave now, and Welcome to Canterlot High."

"Thank you Principal Celestia." I thanked sheathing my sword and leaving her office.

A little after I left Celestia's office, I walked around a little, and found myself at the entrance of a cafeteria. My stomach let out a small growl. Guess I'm getting a little hungry. Eh, why not. Might as well grab a quick bite. I entered the cafeteria and saw many students in different areas. Some of the geeks in one, others gothic and cool in other groups.

"_Weird."_ I thought. I walked up to the line and grabbed a tray. After grabbing my food, I walked around to find someplace to sit, until I heard someone behind me.

"You have to convince everyone here to vote for you." A timid voice said.

I turned around and saw Twilight with another girl, who looked like Fluttershy.

"Twilight!"

The girls stopped talking and looked at me. Twilight smiled, while the human version of Fluttershy hid her face into her hair.

"Hey Daniel." Twilight greeted.

"Glad to see you're doing fine. Did you meet Principal Celestia?" I asked.

"Yep. You did as well?"

"Sure did." I looked at Fluttershy, and decided to play it cool. "Who's this?"

"This is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, this is Daniel." Twilight said.

"Umm...h-hello." She greeted shyly.

I smiled warmly. "You don't need to be shy around me Fluttershy. I'm not gonna bite."

Her cheeks went a tad pink, but she moved most of her hair back, revealing some of her face.

"That's more like it. It's nice to meet you Fluttershy."

"It's...nice to meet you too." She said smiling a little.

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked.

"Fluttershy was telling me that I have to get everypo-" Spike cut Twilight off by pulling on some of her hair. "I mean, everybody to vote for me to be fall formal princess."

"I see." We walked around and we found an empty table.

"I have to ask Fluttershy, why are the students in different groups?" I asked sitting down.

"Well, everybody sticks to their own kind here at CHS." Fluttershy explained.

"So like the smart kids are with the smart kids, and the cool kids with the cool kids." I said.

"That's right. One thing we all have in common though, is that Sunset Shimmer is gonna bully us until we graduate."

I growled at her name.

"What is it Daniel?" Twilight asked.

"I ran into Sunset a little earlier today." I explained.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Fine. She doesn't scare me. She's just another bully to me." I said taking a bit of my apple. "She was harassing another student named Derpy."

"Derpy?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Oh, Derpy is usually bullied by Sunset whenever she accidentally bumps into her. Can't blame her though." Fluttershy said.

"Anyway, we need to find the headmaster of the party committee if we want Twilight to register to be fall formal princess." I said.

I looked to my right and saw Twilight eating her apple...however, she has the whole thing in her mouth.

She stopped eating and looked at us. She Gently took the apple out of her mouth and chuckles sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, what he said."

I face palmed.

After finish eating, we left the cafeteria and headed for the gym, where Fluttershy said that the headmaster of the party committee would be.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it was Sunset Shimmer when I met her. If I knew, I would have burned her hair off." I growled clenching my fists.

"Calm down Daniel. I'm sure we'll find a way to defeat her and get my crown back." Twilight said trying to calm me down.

I sighed and calmed myself. "You're right Twilight."

We finally made it to the gym and opened the doors, and saw many decorations everywhere.

"Fluttershy said she should be in here." Twilight said as the three of us looked around.

"INCOMING!" A voice shouted out.

Suddenly, piles of streamers landed on us. I popped my head from the pile and took some of the streamers out of my hair. I looked to my right and saw a girl, who looked liked Pinkie Pie, throwing confetti and taking a balloon from her skirt and blowing air into it.

Twilight got out of the pile of streamers and approached her.

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and-" She stopped when she got a better look at the girl. "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie stopped blowing air into the balloon and the air blew into her face.

"Are you psychic?" She asked with bulgy eyes while grabbing her collar, pulling he close to her face.

"Uh, no, I don't think so, unless, of course, that's something you can do here." Twilight replied, nervously.

Pinkie dropped Twilight on the floor, "Not usually." She toe danced away from us and started blowing into another balloon.

"Anyway," Twilight began. "Fluttershy said this is where I could find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee." She explained.

Pinkie perked up at the mention of that name, "Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie began as she tied up the balloon and let it float in the air. "Don't let the whole shy thing fool you, she can be a _real_ meanie."

Twilight looked surprised, along with myself. "You two aren't friends?" She asked.

"We need to get your name on the ballot if you're going to run for Fall Formal Princess." Pinkie said, walking backwards towards Twilight.

"We're new here. My name is Daniel by the way." I said.

"Ooooo." She looked over us suspiciously. "Hmmm...I thought you two didn't look familiar." Pinkie said looking over Twilight and me. "Do you have a sister named Twilight and has a dog that looks just like him?" Pinkie asked Twilight looking over at Spike, who was playing with a balloon.

"Uh, maybe?" Twilight answered.

"Thought so. Anywho, you just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown!" She said pulling a pen out of her hair.

I chuckled. _"Typical Pinkie Pie."_

Twilight took the pen and wrote her name down in one of the blank lines.

"Done and done." Twilight said.

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

A voice spoke out of nowhere, turning our attention attention to the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me! Me! Yeah! Uh-huh! Me!" Pinkie said while flailing her arms about.

Bringing a case of cider was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a stetson hat, white and green jacket, denim skirt with a belt with an apple-shaped buckle, and brown boots with 2 apple logos on each foot. She was wiping the sweat from her brow while Twilight and myself. This girl looks like Applejack.

"Can you bring in the rest?" the blonde girl asked.

"Eeyup." another voice spoke, carrying in 4 more crates.

Pinkie bounced towards the guy carrying the crates and the blonde girl lifted the top crate from the guy's load, revealing what he looked like, he had green eyes and orange hair. Knowing him, he must be Big Macintosh. The blonde girl walked with the crate until she saw Twilight and me.

"Hey, I know you two." the blonde girl said.

"You do?" Twilight and I asked simultaneously.

"Sure, you're the new students who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today!" She answered while using her mouth to pop the top off of the bottle of cider and took a sip.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie explained and began blowing one of the leftover balloons.

The blonde girl spit out her cider in surprise while Pinkie began float by the balloon she was inflating.

"Ah'd think twice about that. Oh sure, she'll probably approach ya, all friendly like," Applejack girl grabbed Pinkie and pulled her down, took the balloon from and started drawing on it while Pinkie started to blow up another one.

_"I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition!"_ She mimicked the balloon, drawn to look like Sunset Shimmer, even a simple drawing of her put a scowl on my face, _"That's so good to hear!"_ the blonde girl mimicked a different balloon, drawn to look like Twilight Sparkle.

"But then, here's comes the backstabbing." Applejack said with her normal voice, popping the Twilight balloon with a tack taped to the back of the Sunset balloon. "About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"_Looks like my hypothesis was right. All of our friends from Equestria are here as well, except as humans."_ I thought.

"She's the captain of like, _every_ team at Canterlot High." Pinkie explained while bouncing on a balloon that looked the size of an oversized exercise ball.

"_I don't even know how Pinkies human self does all of this."_ I thought chuckling a little.

"She's also the captain of the of saying she's gonna do somethin' for ya, but turnin' around and not even botherin' ta show up." Applejack remarked.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said.

"Eh, suit yourself." Applejack replied.

"Hey, how'd you know my name was Applejack?" She asked now getting suspicious a little.

I face palmed for a third time. _"You and your big Mouth Twi."_ I thought.

"Uhh, I, uh, heh-heh, didn't you say?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Eenope." Big Mac answered for Applejack while Pinkie was drinking a bottle of cider.

"Well, uh, it was sure nice meeting you both, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!" Twilight said, rushing out the side door with Spike in tow.

"I gotta catch up to her. I'll see you two later." I said smiling and running to catch up with Twilight.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Pinkie Pie and Applejack watch the two new students leave, and are now in their thoughts.

"That one's trying to hide a secret, but I am _totally_ on to her!" Pinkie said, and then she began to whisper, "she's psychic!"

Applejack looked confused, "Uh-huh, if you say so. Say, whataya know bout that new guy?"

Pinkie began, "Welllll his name is Daniel and-"

_SLAM!_

The sudden opening of the gym's main entrance interrupted Pinkie. Standing in the doorway, was 2 weird-looking teenage boys, one short, plump, and green skinned, the other tall, skinny, with orange skin, and standing in front of them was the girl that bullied Fluttershy and Derpy earlier today, Sunset Shimmer.

"This. Looks. Terrible!" Sunset Shimmer commented as she stormed in. "There should be more streamers by the stage and fewer balloons!" she popped two balloons at once and walked away, much to Pinkie's dismay.

"Yeah! Streamers!" the plump teen said, ripping a streamer in half.

"And fewer balloons!" the skinny teen said, trying to pop a balloon with his arms, but failing miserably.

"Fizzy apple cider?! UGH! This is my coronation, not a hoedown!" Sunset said, disgusted.

"Well now," Applejack began, "It ain't necessarily gonna be YOUR coronation this time around!"

Sunset got in Applejack's face while Pinkie backed away, "Oh? Is that so?" Sunset began to flip Applejack's hat on her face, "You country folk really AREN'T that bright, must be why the other students say such awful things about you."

Applejack burned through the top of her hat with her anger alone, growling and her face turning red.

"Obviously it's gonna be _my_ coronation. I'm running unopposed." Sunset said with confidence.

"Not this time! The new girl just signed up!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"What?!" Sunset said, taking the clipboard from Pinkie.

"She sounds confident to be the new fall formal princess." Pinkie commented. "It's too bad you don't like the decorations, I worked really hard on them. Not to mention this cute boy who was with her."

"Who?" the two teens asked.

"The new guy, you mean you don't know him? His name is Daniel." Pinkie said.

Sunset lowered the clipboard from her face that revealed an angry scowl, "Where is this 'Twilight and this new kid'?"

Sunset looked behind her and saw Applejack and Pinkie staring at her, she chuckled nervously and said, "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition."

Pinkie and Applejack just stared at each other.

_"And I'm also looking forward to giving the new guy what's coming to him. I bet he forgot about what he did this morning, but I sure didn't."_ Sunset angrily thought to herself.

**Sequel 3: The lonely Human Spirit Ch.1 Preview (OC Created by bluebarnowl. Special thanks to her for making this special OC for me. ^^)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A crushed, lonely Spirit**

**(Miyuki POV)**

All my life was nothing but sadness, depression, and darkness around me. I lost my mother many years ago, and I was alone. My name is Miyuki, which means Snow in Japanese. My mother named me Miyuki because of my snow hair. I also have purple eyes, because I was an albino person. My last name is Frost. I once had everything I had, a happy family, loving friends and love from my mother.

I once lived in Japan and was part of the Shiro Clan, which was created by my mother. I was only seven years old. My father died from a heart attack, and I really didn't know a lot about him, but my mother told me he was the sweetest man I would have ever got to know about. When I became eight, my mother then married a rich man from America, and soon, me and my mother moved to America in the United States.

When we moved to America in a State called Florida, my life and my mother's changed. As I got older, my father would never show my mother the love and care she deserved. He would always go out and fuck with other women. My mother knew about this, but she knew to be loyal to him, she continued staying with him.

I wasn't happy about it and tried to convince her and get a divorce from him, but my mother would always explain to me to always stay loyal to her husband no matter what. My father had a son before he married my mother. I tried to get to know him, but he would always push me away, and smoke Cannabis.

During my time Living in America, I was enrolled in School, learning about America, and learning English. It was difficult in the beginning, but through hard work, and with my mother's help, I was able to learn English fast.

My father never liked me from the very beginning ever since he married my mother. He would think I'm a stain in his family's perfection. On many occasions, he would hit me for no reason, or when he was drunk. I hated him so much, and my mother wasn't liking it one bit. My mother would always comfort me after every beating I would receive from him.

**(Flashback: Age: 9)**

I sat on my mother's lap, being embraced in her arms. My face was covered in bruises and I had a black eye. My mother was able to stop the man I call father from further harm. I embraced her harder and cried my eyes out, with my tears flowing freely.

"Shh...It's okay my little snowflake. I'm here, I'm here...shh." She shushed me quietly and stroked my white hair while gently rocking back and forth.

"W-w-why d-d-do we have t-t-to live with h-h-him? Why can't y-y-you d-d-divorce him?" I asked sobbing in my mother's chest.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I never knew he would do anything like this. As much as I wanted to divorce him, I have to stay married to him, but I promise, he won't do anymore harm to you. Not as long as I'm here with you." She whispered.

My crying slowly ceased and I was only hiccuping. I looked up at my mother, and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Mom, can you sing me a song for me please?"

My mother smiled warmly at me. "Of course my little Snowflake." She gently placed my on my bed and pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. She laid down next to me and I snuggled close to her, feeling safe.

**(Play Clockwork Lullaby 1****)**

Tell me the words, as usual,

And I will change, those into a song,

What can be gained from a delusion?

There's only one song of truth,

Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La,

This singing voice, I wonder who it will end up reaching?

Obtaining the key known as words,

I will open the door of the unknown,

The toy that I so, wanted and asked for,

Clasping it with both hands, I threw it out the window,

Humans can't be satisfied with things,

What do you hope for and what will you obtain?

If you're tired now,

Please just sleep,

Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La

This lullaby, I wonder, can it heal your heart?

Carrying the sin, known as desire,

Now you will keep dreaming,

Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La,

This singing voice is the clockwork lullaby,

Unless you wind me up,

I will stop with time,

Memories like a flower,

And even trauma like sorrow,

Will continue to dissolve as I'm wound up,

And will melt within us both,

Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La,

Lu, Li, Lu, Li, Lu, Li, La

Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La,

Lu, Li, Lu, Li, Lu, Li, La

Lu, Li, La~

Hearing her beautiful voice soothed every bit of my fear. I slowly started falling asleep, and I heard my mother speaking peacefully.

"I'll always love you my little snowflake. Goodnight."

**(Flashback end)**

Besides her singing lullabies to me, she would always tell me about my family ancestors, who were strong and caring people. She told me some of my ancestors were also Ninjas, who always stayed in the shadows, and stay in the dark. I love the dark. I would always feel safe and secure.

As my life continued rolling, things only became worse for me. A few months before I turned twelve, my mother became pregnant, and my step-brother committed suicide from his drug abuse and drugs. Nine months later, my mother then started to give birth to her new son, and to my new brother. During my mother's pregnancy, my new baby brother wasn't developing right and had so many bumps on his head. The doctors also told me my mother died during his birth due to aneurysm after a car crash accident two years ago when I was ten. I still remember it all, when my life started to shatter.

**(Flashback Age:12 Location: Hospital)**

My mother was now dead on her bed, while my baby brother was connected to a heart monitor and was failing. My father wasn't here. He was out drinking and fucking other women as usual.

I looked over to my baby brother, who was slowly dying as the monitor slowed down. I walked over to him and smiled as best as I could.

"Oh, look at you. My baby brother. You look so beautiful."

My brother cooed a little with his eyes half open.

I gently reached my hand out to him, and he rose his. As soon as his hand reached mine, his little fingers wrapped around mine. I smiled while my tears flowed and my lower lip trembled.

"Your name will be Banpu, which means Bumps. My little brother...I love you."

He cooed one last time, and his eyes closed, and then the monitor went straight.

I gently picked him up and laid down next to my dead mother and started crying and sobbing my eyes out.

I heard the doors open and the doctors walked in. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for the loss of you mother and baby brother Miyuki." A male doctor said.

I didn't answer him and snuggled closer to my mother and baby brother.

"Let's give her time, until she's ready." A female doctor said.

I felt the hand retreat and the door closed again. I was now alone.

**(Flashback end)**

That night was the most saddest thing I've ever went through. Everything from that night just shattered around me, and my father never cared.

Ever since my mother died, my father never cared where I go now.

Whenever I was alone, I would always say these exact words. "Ikite ti gomennasai." ("I apologize for being alive.")

Ever since then, I was bullied by many of the kids in my neighborhood, calling me a Satan's Daughter or ghost girl. Their words hit me harder than my fathers hits. Most of my life, I would always stay under a Cherry-Blossom tree. That tree was planted by me and my mother a few months when the time she was pregnant. It was the only comfort I had left after she died. Most of my time, I would go under the tree, and pray for a friend. It was answered and I did gain a new friend. I still remember when I met her.

**(Flashback Age: 14)**

I dropped my bag and sighed sadly. I went through more bullying and abuse from my father ever since I arrived back home. I was in tears. I didn't want to see anyone for the day, and just be alone. I opened the back door and walked over to the Cherry-Blossom tree. I then stopped when I saw someone lying on the trunk.

It was girl around my age. She was wearing a white shirt, jeans and had beautiful blonde hair.

She looked like she was asleep and I walked over to her. I was about to wake her up, when I saw two hold marks on her arm, and her breathing was shallow. I then placed my head on her chest. Her heartbeat was very low, almost close to death. I quickly grabbed her and brought her into the house. I grabbed the closest phone and called the hospital. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and they took her into the vehicle. I asked if i can come, and they allowed it. I climbed in and we all drove to the hospital.

In the room where she was staying, she finally woke up. Her eyes were emerald green, She then looked at me.

"Wh...where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. I brought you here when I saw you unconscious near the Cherry-Blossom tree." I explained.

She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you for saving my life. A poisonous snake appeared and bit my arm. If it weren't for you, I would have been dead by now."

"You're welcome. My name is Miyuki." I greeted with a small smile.

"I'm Esmeralda. Me and my Family just moved here." She greeted.

"I want to know, why were you next to the Cherry-Blossom tree?" I asked.

"I was curious about it's origin. I've never seen a Cherry-Blossom tree before." She explained.

"Me and my mother planted the tree a long time ago." I said to her.

"Wow. I never knew you and your mother would plant such a beautiful tree." Esmeralda said.

The doors then opened and I saw a blond women and a brown haired man.

"Esmeralda!" The women shouted. She ran to her and brought her into a deep embrace. "Oh thank God, you're okay."

"Don't ever scare us like that ever again." The man said embracing her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm okay now. Thanks to her." She said pointing to me.

The women let go of her and brought me into an embrace. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter."

"I couldn't just leave her out there, even when she was in a horrible condition." I explained.

"Still, thank you. We're forever in your depth." The man said.

I smiled.

"What's your name dear?" The woman asked.

"Miyuki."

"That's a very beautiful name. I'm Sarah, and this is my husband Bob." The women greeted.

I smiled and bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miyuki." Sarah said smiling.

The doctor then came in with a clipboard.

"How is she doing Doc?" Bob asked.

The doctor smiled. "Your daughter is okay. We gave her the antidote and the poison from the bite had been taken cared of. Your daughter can leave in the morning. If it wasn't for this young lady, your daughter would have been a goner." The doc said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We're very grateful to her for what she did for her." Sarah said smiling at me.

"You all should leave now and allow Esmeralda to rest. You can visit her in the morning."

We nodded and left the room.

"Miyuki…" I turned back and saw Esmeralda smiling warmly at me. "Thank you.."

**(Flashback end)**

From that day, Esmeralda and I became close friends. The bullying came down since most of the kids in the neighborhood loved her, for her smiles and her lovely face. I was still confused why she wanted to be friends with someone like me. I asked her one day if she pity's for me, but she answered to me because I was the most beautiful girl she ever met, and everyone deserves a friend. I'll never forget her.

From that time, we were closer friends than ever. We went to school together and we graduated together. Esmeralda and I were eighteen the time we graduated. She also got a boyfriend, who had amazing blue eyes. He was actually supposed to be with me, because I was promised to him to pay off a debt my father had. But he refused me for Esmeralda instead, which I didn't mind. As long as Esmeralda is happy, I'm happy. However, what happened one day shattered my life forever.

**(Flashback Age: 19)**

I was planning on leaving my father forever after Esmeralda offered me to live with her at college. I happily took the offer, and started packing up right away. That very night, a mysterious fire occurred from a little south from my house. I looked out the window and my eyes widened. It was coming from Esmeraldas house.

I ran as fast as I could and got to her house. I then discovered her parents didn't make it out and burned to death. I was heartbroken by the loss of her parents. I ran back to my house to the Cherry-tree, hoping that's where she would be. Me and her would hang under there all the time after we became close friends.

When I got to the tree, my eyes widened in pure shock and horror. Esmeralda laid under the tree, with a knife in her chest. Someone murdered the only friend I ever had.

Police then showed up and surrounded me. I was frightened and told them I didn't do it, but that was when my father came out and explained to them it was me who murdered her and started the fire.

I was in tears, knowing that the police are starting to believe him. My fate was sealed, but then…

"Wait!"

I looked up and saw my savior. It was Esmeraldas boyfriend. He explained to the police I was innocent and I was with him before the fire started, and about Esmeraldas surprise party.

With new evidence and fingerprints found on the knife, which belonged to my father, the police arrested him. I walked up to him and thanked him.

"I only did this because I wanted to bring justice to that asshole and avenge Esmeralda." he looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry you went through so much. Goodbye Miyuki." He walked away with Esmeraldas body going to the hospital and drove off, leaving me alone near the tree.

Rain then started to fall and I slumped to the ground and buried my face into my hands. It was my fault she was dead. I only wished it was me who died. She never deserved anything like that.

**(Flashback end)**

Here I am today, near the edge of the ocean, listening to my mother's lullaby on my Ipod. Everything around me was my fault. I never should have been born in this world. I want all the pain to end. I started climbing the cliff and made it to the top. I took off my shoes and placed them to the side. I looked back up at the full moon, with tears running down my eyes. I gave out one last thing to say.

"Ikite ti gomennasai." I then jumped, ready to end my pain. _Mother, I'm coming._ Then, I saw a flash of light in my eyes and then, nothing.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: The Gem of Dragons**

A new day rose over the land of Equestria. Most of everything was back to normal. Ponyille, and the rest of the cities and towns Ryu and Kuro destroyed were being repaired and for the better.

It was completely amazing that Spike, my scaly brother, was an Elemental Dragon and was the youngest sibling of the seven. How cool is that? Spike has forgiven the main six for the mistakes they made in the past, and now, Twilight and him have grown closer to one another.

Me on the other hand, I was still thinking over to what I should do. Spike did give the girls another chance…maybe it would be best that I do as well. But, that's not what's important right now. What is, is that me and the others are preparing to find the gem that holds the power to find the other dragons hidden in Equestria.

The sun beamed its warmth down on the land, and we were all up and packing. Today was the day that we were all heading out to the temple to find the gem that is needed to find the Elemental dragons hidden in Equestria. I just hope that gem is there.

"Is everypony packed?" I asked the group.

They all nodded their heads, signaling me they were ready to face what lies ahead. I summoned Kasai and we all jumped on.

"We'll be back Celestia." I said to the sun princess.

"Stay safe, and protect each other."

We all nodded and Kasai took to the skies.

"Will the gem be there Tia?" The moon princess asked.

"I hope so. That gem is there only chance to find the others. I just hope nopony got it before they do.

* * *

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, **Equestrians Human Sprit** is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

"_**Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, **Equestrians Humans Spirit** stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

Kasai flew over the forest, with the wind blowing in our faces. While the others were chatting with one another, I was lost in thought. Last night…I met him.

**(Flashback: Dream realm)**

I opened my eyes, seeing I was once more standing on the glass surface. Every one of the symbols were here. However, there was one last symbol on the top.

The new symbol was an eight pointed star. The circle in the center was black, the first top points of the star were white while the other four in the back were black, surrounded by a white circle with a black lining.

The symbol glowed, in an unusual aura. It was glowing white, with a mixture of black. Looking up, an orb, mixed of light and darkness was in front of me. I then heard the voice.

"_**Hope."**_

My body was then covered in the black and white aura. The orb glowed brightly and created a portal, which was also black and white. A being stepped out, wearing a cloak, covering his body and face. One side was white while the other was black.

"Hello Meian, the Dragon of light and darkness." I greeted.

"So you know who I am huh?" He asked. His voice sounded very wise and around in his 30s.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I already met the other six. You're the last one."

Meian nodded. "I see."

"Are you going to fight me, or just talk?"

"Just talk."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I can tell you're struggling with the balance of light and darkness in your heart. Your light, Haos, has banished your darkness, Darkus to the very depth of your soul."

I growled. "He brought it upon himself. If he never tried to take over my body, he wouldn't be in the situation he's in right now. He's nothing but a demon who enjoys the pain and suffering. He nearly killed one of my best friends!"

"I understand you're angry Daniel. Darkness is something that cannot be easily controlled. However, there will be a time where you'll need Darkus's power."

"Like hell that would happen."

"Darkness and Light exist for a reason. One cannot live without the other. They need to be balanced. It maybe true you can control part of darkus's power, but can you fully control it?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked away.

"Remember that darkness is not all bad young warrior," Meian approached me, "There are times where darkness is your alley. Light and Darkness are not as they appear. Darkness is not all evil, while Light is not all good. If each cannot be balanced, one part will take control over you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked looking at him. "If I release Darkus, he'll only try to take over my body again. I only have a small portion of my light as well. What if I can't control Darkus and his power? What if I get swallowed by my light? What if I can't control both the Light and the Darkness within me?"

"What if there are no more what ifs?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're scared about this Daniel, and I know you are lost to what you believe may come, but remember this, Darkus is apart of you. He is your Darkness, and Haos is your light. Each of them is a part of who you are, and are different sides to your life."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to find that part out on your own." Like the other times, Darkness took hold of me, and I began to sink.

"When you find inner peace with your light and darkness, only then you will learn the true potential of light and darkness, and awaken your true power." The last words I heard, until I blacked out.

**(Flashback End)**

Meians words continued to sink into me after he told me about the light and darkness within my heart. Could what he said be true? The darkness within me…felt so amazing…but terrifying. Whenever I felt the darkness flow within me, even if it's only a small portion of it, I feel exhilarated, alive. I still felt scared though. I nearly let it consume me, when I got angry. How can I control it? Should…should I really free Darkus?

"Daniel," I was snapped out of my thought and turned to Will, "You okay? You've been quiet for most of the trip?"

I shook my head, "Sorry. I'm just lost in thought." I looked back at the blue sky in front of me. "After what happened the last five days, things have been out of place in my mind."

"Can't blame you. Being consumed by you darkness, saving Spike. Shit really hit the fan for us."

I nodded, and looked at the Fire Dragon, "Kasai, how much further?"

"**The Temple should be close. I can feel dragon energy around in the perimeter."** The forest around in the ground thickened. He was right. I also feel the power around in the thick forest. Kasai flew down and brushed against the trees and landed.

"**This is as far as I can take you all in the air. We'll have to find the temple on foot."**

All of us jumped off of him and landed on the ground, collecting our belongings.

"Thanks Kasai. You can head back in and rest."

The fire dragon shook his head, **"No. The journey to the temple will be dangerous. I will continue my aid out here with all of you."**

"Um, how do you plan on," Will was cut off when Kasai shrunk and was in his human state. "Oh…forgot you can do that."

We all pressed on, heading deeper into the forest, in hope the temple was there.

"Kasai," The fire dragon/warrior looked back at his younger brother, "What are my brothers and sisters like?"

The fire warrior chuckled, **"By gods, where do I start…well, Chikyū is a little stubborn, and has a solid strong will. He never wishes to appear weak, but he is soft hearted and kind to our kin. Mizu is a sweet dragon and enjoys others company. She will be by others side if anyone needs help. Then there's Mentaru. She's also sweet as Mizu."** He chuckles sheepishly,** "However though…she has a little perverted side when it comes to love making. Just pray she doesn't fill your minds will dirty thoughts."**

I felt a shiver down my spine. I can't believe Mentaru had a little perverted side to her personality. I just pray to god she leaves me alone when I make love to my mares. The others were also shivering by what Kasai said about the Mental dragon.

"Ahem, right. Ummm, what about the others?"

"**Ha. Raitoningu is a thrilled young dragon. He's always full of energy, and has a wild fun side to his personality. He kinda acts likes a teenager from time to time, but he has a powerful heart to always accomplish his goals, which makes him special."**

"From his attitude and the way he fights from when I met him and Kaze, he really is wild." Kasai chuckled by my statement.

"**Speaking of Kaze, he's pretty free spirited. He enjoys the open space, and loves flying. He feels more at home in the wind and skies."**

"Must be hard when you're sealed in your own stone." Spike said feeling bad for the wind dragon. Knowing he was worried for his family, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Spike. We'll find him and the others. I promise." Spike looked back up at me and smiled. He gazed his eyes back to the fire warrior.

"What about Meian? What's he like?" Kasai chuckled and happily answered his question.

"**Meian was the wisest of all of us combined, but nowhere as wise as our father. He usually keeps us in check when something bad happens between each other."**

"I still can't get over that Spike is actually one of you." I said looking at my little dragon brother.

"Yeah, it's a shocker for me too." Spike rubbed his head.

Wondering through the forest for a little while, we finally found an open space.

"There's nothing here." Twilight said looking around.

"**No…look over there."** We all looked at the area Kasai was pointing at. Between two thick trees and covered in vegetation was…

"The temple! We found it!" Spike cheered.

Approaching the covered temple, Spike, Kasai and I felt waves of powerful energy.

"**Yes, this is it alright. I can feel a huge amount of power within this place."**

"Yeah, I feel it to." I said.

"Hey, look at this." We all turned seeing Spike looking at some weird carvings on the wall.

"What is this?" I asked.

"**This is the ancient carvings of the Dova language."** Kasai answered.

"I…can't understand this."

"Wait…" Spike squinted his eyes. "It feel like…I can…" He reached out and touched the ancient carving of the language, until they glowed brightly.

"What the!?" Streams of power rushed into Spike, but also myself. It swirled around us and we heard different voices. When the light faded, our eyes turned gold for a second.

"Are you guys okay?" Will asked.

"Y…yeah. I'm alright." I answered rubbing my head. Jesus, it feel like someone was banging my head with a hammer.

"Wait…" Spike looked at the language again and his eyes widened. "I…I can understand this now."

"Hey…me too." I added. It was bizarre that I can understand this language so quickly.

"What does it say?" Twilight asked.

"Let's see…"

"_Vos ven do zul guid hi. Ov sos do dovah kosil hi, uv kos sent wah hin daan._/_**Let the way of the voice guid you. Trust the blood of the dragon within you, or be sent to your doom."**_

"What does it mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It seems this is some kind of clue and warning. Still though, I don't understand what it means, 'Let the way of the voice guid you.'" I explained.

"Well, let's worry about that later. Let's head into the temple and find that gem." Twilight said.

We all nodded in agreement and entered the temple. It was really dark, and kinda spooky. Cobwebs were everywhere, a few bones and bats.

"Man, this place could use a good clean up." Will said.

The temple looked pretty big, and it had more of the language imprinted on the walls, and even a few dragon murals.

"Let's get going!" Rainbow was about to run off, but I quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing Daniel? The gem is up ahead."

"Use your head Rainbow. We're in a temple right?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"And there's a ancient artifact in the center correct?"

"What are you getting at?"

"If there's a legendary artifact in the temple, that means they're traps protecting it."

"…Oh, right."

"**Traps within temples like these are not easy to crack. We better be on our toes."**

We all proceeded to move further into the temple, keeping our eyes and ears open for any traps. The temple became more dense and dark as we moved deeper. Then, we stopped with four paths in front of us.

"Which way?" Will questioned.

I hated to admit it, but his question was as good as mine. They all looked normal, but I had the feeling each of them, except one is not a trap.

"_do….vah."_ I rubbed the inside of my ear, as I heard the faint sound of something calling. I ignored it, as each of the girls were making suggestions to which path we need to take.

"_tin…vok."_

"Uuuuuh." I was still rubbing my head. These voices were getting on my nerves.

"You here it too, right?" Spike asked, rubbing his head as well.

"Yeah. I can't get the voices out of my head."

_Viilut…Ven." _

Wait…Right…path? Of course!

"Guys!" Everypony looked in my direction. "I figured it out!"

"Figured wut out?" AJ asked.

"From the writing on the wall, 'Let the way of the voice guid you.' It's telling us we need to follow the path to what the voices are telling us!" I explained.

"What voices? We don't hear anything?" Rainbow stated.

"**You all may not hear it, but Daniel, Spike and I can, since we are tied to the language."** Kasai explained.

"If that's the case, which way do we go?" Twilight questioned.

"We go that way." I answered pointing at the right tunnel.

We all walked down the tunnel. So far, not a single trap was activated. So far so good. I just hope we can get to the end soon. We pressed on, continuing to follow the voices Spike, Kasai and I keep hearing. After a few more tunnels, we stumble across a large room. The tiles were replaced with Pressure plates.

"Look!" Twilight pointed at the end of the room. "That must be it."

"We made it!" Before Will could pass me, I held an arm out.

"Daniel, what are you doing? The door is over there."

"Look more closely at the floor." I pointed out. He looked at the pressure plates, until it hit him.

"The plates must trigger a booby trap." He stated.

I nodded. "If we want to get to the other side we need to figure out a way to get pass this. Look around for any clues."

"Why bother? We can just fly?" Rainbow pumped her wings and started to fly across. I saw the walls opening, and I knew what was coming.

"RAINBOW LOOK OUT!" I blasted forward and grabbed her in time, as a storm of arrows rained down and hit the walls. A few almost hit us, but we got out of there in one piece.

I sighed in relief and then glared at her. "Never. Do that. Again."

She slowly nodded and we both stood.

"Are you guys okay?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but that was a close call." I said.

"**The temple holds many traps that can make sure you pass through the riddles properly. If trying to use the easy route, death is the penalty."** Kasai explained.

"Don't you know you could have told us this before we entered?" I asked feeling a sweat drop.

"**Nopony asked."** He answered with a dull voice.

We all fell to the ground.

"Anyway," I picked myself up, "We have to find a way to get passed this trap." I looked at the pressure plates. On the tiles, each one has a picture. One was a Hydra, another a Wyrm, and the other a dragon.

"_Three pics. Each of them are reptiles. What could the answer be to this?"_ I questioned.

"_DO….VAH."_ The voice again.

"Do…vah…" I muttered. It meant…'Dragon'. Wait a minute…I then saw a path with the dragons.

"Guys! I figured out the answer!" I called.

"What did you find?" Pinkie asked.

"Look at the pics on the pressure plates." I pointed out. "Each of them have their own pics, but I know how to cross. We take the path with the Dragon Icons."

"You sure?" Twilight asked.

"The voices haven't failed on us so far." I answered. I stepped forward and looked at the plates. I'll be honest, I was scared. I just hope my theory is right. If not, I'm a goner. But hey, better to die from arrows than drowning and getting eaten by a shark right?

I held my breath and stepped on the dragon plate.

…

…Nothing.

I exhaled in relief. "Okay. So far, so good." I hoped from each plate with the dragons. I made sure to keep my balance and not slip. After what felt like forever, I finally made it across in one piece.

"Okay, guys! Come on over! One at a time!" I called form the other side of the room.

One by one, each of them made it to the other side in one piece.

"Everypony good?" I asked.

"Yeah." They nodded.

We finally pressed on through the tunnel of the temple. There was light at the end, and that's the hidden chamber that the gem was being held. However, as we got closer, I heard somepony in the room.

"You won't get away with this!"

"But I already have."

The voices sounded like a Tombish girl, and a deep, Spanish accent.

"Everypony, get down." I ordered.

They followed my command and we his behind the door. I slowly moved to take a peek at the door to see the ruckus while Rainbow was doing the same. When she looked, she gasped in shock and her jaw hung agape, seeing the scene before her.

A brownish-yellow pegasus was chained by her wrists, keeping them in the air. Her eyes were Rosy like Rainbows. Even her mane was like Rainbows, except it was black, dark gray and light gray. She was wearing a gray cream colored buttoned shirt, a hat on her head, and matching colored pants. On her elbow was her cutie Mark, which looked like a compass, which was forest green with golden points in each direction.

A creature was before her, surrounded by cats and tigers, even leopardess. It looked like to be some kind of hybrid cat/dog. It wore golden jewelry and the tail had a hand of its own. It was blue with dark cyan fur and a white cyan underbelly.

There were a few ponies in the room as well, seeming to try to get a large red gem out of a pedastal.

"Shoot. We're too late. Someponies beat us here." I growled.

"N-N-No way…" Rainbow stuttered, with excitement in her voice.

"Rainbow, what is it?" I asked.

"T-t-that's Daring Do, and Ahuizotl!" She quietly squealed in a fangirl way.

Daring Do, and Ahuizotl? Wait, you mean the characters from the Daring Do books Pip reads? I never thought they would actually be real, but this is a fantasy world, so anything is possible I suppose.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ahuizotl snapped at the ponies at the pedastal.

"We're working on it!" The pegasus snapped back. He took out a rock, sizable like the gem. Quickly and carefully, he removed the gem and replaced it with the rock.

"Got it!"

"Give it to me." Ahuizotl demanded.

The pony tossed the gem to the hybrid creature, who caught it with his tail hand. He inspect it, watching it glow lightly, and he smirked.

"Hahahaha. Excellent. With this Gem, I will be all powerful! Once I find the dragons, I will be victorious! AAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed in victory.

What!? He's planning to find the Elemental dragons and take over Equestria!? No way! Not on my watch!

I was about to run in there, but Kasai grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"**We can't blow our cover. We have to wait to for the right moment to strike."** He whispered.

I growled lightly, but held my ground. As much as I hate it, he was right. We have to wait for the right moment.

"Now, time to pay for our end of the agreement." The pony stated.

"Yes. Yes. Here you go." Ahuizotl threw a bag at them. The Earth pony walked up to it and grabbed it, and he opened it. He smirked and nodded to his leader.

"Thank you for your business, Ahuizotl." The Pegasus thanked.

"Yes, yes. Now, I need some concentration to know how this works." he said looking at the gem.

"While you add it, We wish to gain something else." The pony added.

"What would that be?" He questioned.

"We want her." He pointed at the chained mare.

Already, I felt the same bad feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, yes. Do what you wish with her." Ahuizotl turned back to the gem.

The ponies gathered around the mare.

"You have to stop him! If he finds the dragons, it will be the end of us all!" Daring snapped.

"I could care less. As long as he leaves us alone and we have money, nothing else we care matters." The pony chuckled.

"You…you monsters!" She hissed at them.

The pony smirked. "You know…I always admired you for your body Ms. Do." He said as he licked his lips and grabbed her right breast. She closed her eyes and prayed that something, anything would happen.

I knew it! Rapists! Well, I won't let them! I blasted forward to the ponies.

"**Daniel, don't!"** Kasai called, but ignored him.

Daring felt the ponies around her touching her all over. She felt one going up her shirt and then-

WHAM!

She opened her eyes and saw the leader with a foot in his face. She slowly turned her head and saw me with an enraged scowl.

"What the?"

The pony was sent flying.

CRASH!

He bashed into the wall, as I landed in front of her.

"What the hell!" One pony shouted in panic.

Ahuizotl turned and saw me as well.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

I ignore him and rested my eyes on the ponies.

"Any of you lay one finger on her again, I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" I roared at the last part at the ponies.

they all flinched by my voice and death sentence. If they wish to rape her, the only thing they'll get is a horrid beating.

I looked back at Daring who was watching me in slight awe.

"You okay?" I questioned softly.

"W…who are you?" She questioned back.

I smiled softly, and unsheathed my sword. "A friend." I slashed the chains and cut her loose. She fell to the ground and removed the shackles, rubbing her sore wrists.

Ahuizotl growled. "You will pay dearly for interfering!" He snapped. He took out a cat whistle and blew into it. The cats around him hissed fiercely and charged at me.

I stood calm, waiting for them to get close. Before any of them could pounce on me, fire blasted in front of them and caused them to back up. Kasai and Spike jumped out and stood by my sides.

"**You deal with him, you deal with us."** He threatened.

The ponies backed up, while the leader I kicked slowly rose and rubbed his face. he looked at me and growled. "You Bucker! How dare you ruin my moment!"

I looked at him and my eyes went black. "I'll deal with you, Asshole, and your goons." I turned to him and got into my battle stance. "Spike, deal with the cats. Kasai, get the gem from Ahuizotl." I turned to the door. "Twilight, everypony, get Daring out of here and treat any of her wounds!"

They all emerged and helped her up.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Daring do is real!" Rainbow squealed.

"Ask for her autograph later, Rainbow! Get her out of here!" I shouted.

They nodded and took her out of the room.

"Daniel, what do you want me to do!?" Will called.

"Watch the door! Make sure nopony in this room leaves!" I ordered.

He nodded and left, but stood in the front.

**(3RD Person. Play: It has Come to this from Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

Daniel and the boys faced off against their proper opponents.

"You think you can defeat me, monkey freak!?" Ahuizotl shouted at Kasai.

"**Hand over the Gem and I won't burn you to the ground."** Kasai threatened.

Ahuizotl growled and charged at the fire warrior. Kasai lazily dodged his attack and threw a fire punch in his stomach, causing the hybrid creature to cough up saliva. He fell to the ground, with a nasty burn on my chest.

He looked up and growled at Kasai.

"**Give up?"**

"Never!" he got up and charged again.

The cats lunged at the young purple dragons. Spike snorted and stood ready. The cats surrounded Spike and started attacking him from every angle. Spike quickly dodged their attacks and slashed at them with his sharp claws. A leopard lunged and bit on his leg.

Spike hissed in pain, but his scales took most of the attack. He clenched his fists and coated it with lightning with his eyes turning cyan. He punched the cat, sending it flying into the wall. He rose his leg, now coated in fire, eyes red and kicked a Tiger, making it whine in pain and stumble back with a third degree burn on it leg.

With Daniel, One pony charged with a knife in his hand. Blinded by his fury, Daniel was not gonna give them mercy. If one thing, never rape a mare when Daniels around or of he hears about it, or you will know the true meaning of pain. The pony slashed him, but Daniel dodged the attack and punched him hard in the chest, and a kick in the face, sending him back to the goons.

"GRR! Get him!" The leader shouted at his goons.

They all charged with their weapons drawn. All Daniel did was narrow his dark eyes. He did some hand Seals and shouted. **"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** He clapped his hands and a gust of wind blasted them off their feet and they all fell.

"What the hell of an attack was that!?" the leader demanded.

Daniel didn't answer him, but he slowly walked forward

At the door, Twilight and the others were treating Darings wounds.

"I don't need you all to help me. I'm fine." Daring said trying to get the others away from her.

"Yeah, uh, ya sure were fine when that stallion was about ta rape ya." AJ Pointed out.

Daring growled.

"Try to relax please. You're still in bad condition." Twilight added.

"I won't! Ahuizotl is still in there and he has the stone!" Daring Pointed out.

"Don't worry about that." Will said, gaining her attention. "Daniel and the others are taking care of it just fine." Daring looked in the room and saw the young Samurai warrior, dragon and human/dragon warrior kicking their asses.

Kasai kept dodging Ahuizotl's attacks, with the hybrid dog/cat growling in frustration. He tried a sneak attack with his tail, grabbing Kasai by the leg, but only received a third degree burn.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed retracted his paw tail, sizzling with smoke.

"**Pathetic, trying to use a sneak attack like that. You're a fool you hybrid freak."** Kasai said.

"What did you call me!?" Ahuizotl roared and charged at the warrior again, but he jumped back and did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction!" **He shouted and inhaled deeply and blew out a range of fire at Ahuizotl. The fire blasted the hybrid cat and he screamed in pain, as the fire spread through the edge of the room. Kasai stopped blowing fire and entered the flames, and found Ahuizotl, in severe burns.

"**You were a fool to ever face against me. You should have handed over the gem while you were in one piece."** Kasai growled.

Ahuizotl looked up at the fire warrior in a grunt. "W…what are you?"

Kasai narrowed his eyes, glowing red. He picked up the gem and looked at him one last time.** "I am Kasai, The Dragon of Fire."**

With Spike, The cats are starting to lose the fight against the purple dragon.

"Is this really the best you cats can do?" He sighed. "How humiliating."

One Leopard didn't take the insult lightly and roared and charged. Spikes eyes turned pink. **"Mental Blast!"** He thrusted his arm out and fired a pink beam of energy, sending the cat back and landing on the ground near its comrades.

"**Mental Bindings!"** He clenched his fist and bind all of the cats in the area.

"Fools."

Daniel moved from side to side, dodging every knife and punch that comes his way. One threw a fist down, but he caught it and twisted it, making him scream in pain.

The leader of the ponies rushed forward and punched Daniel in the face, leaving a noticeable bruise. He smirked, but quickly fade when he saw his eyes filled with anger.

"Pathetic." He did new seals and shouted, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Storm Burst!"** Lightning pulsed and blasted around him in a small radius. The power shocked them and shocked their nerves, leaving them vulnerable for a few moments. Daniel walked over to the leader and glared at him from above.

"Helping an enemy is one thing that I can't stand, but planning on Raping a mare is something I don't tolerate." He growled with deep venom in his voice.

The leader shook in fear, knowing this human was going to pulverize him. "M-mercy." He whimpered.

"Oh, I'll show you mercy, when I crush your balls!" He stomped on his testicles, and from that, the stallion let off the most high piercing girlish scream he ever mustered.

Everypony in the room cringed when he stepped on his balls, even Will covered his groin. "Oo. I felt that one." He muttered, cringing hard.

"Ooooooh, that's gotta hurt." Rainbow cringed.

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning." Spike muttered.

Daniel felt satisfied with his work and moved away from the leader, and looked at the others. "Try anything like that to a mare ever again, and I'll do more than stomp on your groins. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened to the rest.

They rapidly nodded, fearing for the safety of their child makers. He huffed and walked off, leaving the ponies.

Kasai and Spike walked next to him. "Did you get it?" Daniel asked the fire warrior.

Kasai nodded and showed him the gem.

"Nice work, Kasai. Now, we can head back to the castle and see what we can find." Kasai handed him the gem and he placed it in his pocket.

"Here me fools!" Ahuizotl shouted. "When we meet again, I will have my revenge! And that goes double for you as well! Daring Do!"

"Like we heard that one." Daniel muttered.

**(Daniel POV. Stop Music)**

After dealing with those ponies and the goons, we left the chamber and met up with our friends. After we got together, we all left the temple, and headed outside.

"Once more, Daniel, you never see to amaze me." Will smiled.

I chuckled. "Just doing what I do best." I turned my attention to Daring, who was watching me. "Are you hurt?"

She just huffs and looks away. "I'm fine." She gets up, but grunts in pain as she holds her left wing. Blood was seeping and dripping into her feathers.

"Damn. They must have cut my wing when they caught me." She hisses.

I walked over to her. "Let me heal your wing."

"What?" She questions and looks into my eyes.

"I have healing abilities, so I can fix your wing without a problem."

"How do I know you won't make a move on me like those others tired?" She questioned suspiciously.

My eyes and face hardened with stern. "Raping a mare is the last thing I ever want to do in my existence. I would never try anything like that."

She just stares at me for the moment, feeling tension between us, but I wasn't gonna back down. Finally, around a minute, she sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but no funny business."

I nodded. I focused to her wing. I gently placed my hands on the wound, causing her to gasp.

"Just relax." I poured my healing Chakra into her wound, letting off a green glow of energy. Daring just watches in amazement, as she felt a cooling and pleasant sensation in her wing.

After her wound closed, I stopped my healing and retreated my hand. "There. That should do it."

She stretched her wing a bit, and felt no pain

"I would advise you stay on the ground for the day. I may have fixed your wing, but one wrong move could break your wing." I instructed.

"Fine. I guess you have my thanks."

"Anytime. Now, a question ponders me. Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I came here to retrieve the gemstone Ahuizotl was after. Apparently, he hired those ponies to set an ambush to capture me. After I retrieve the stone, I would take it to the Equestrian Museum to have it in display, like I would with the other artifacts I collected." She explains. "Now I have a question. Why are _you_ all here?"

"We came here to get the stone. We have a mission to find the Elemental Dragons. The dragon stone is our best shot to find them." I explained to her.

Daring scoffs. "Please, the Elemental Dragons are just a ponytale."

"**I assure you, miss Daring, the Elemental Dragons are real."** Kasai said.

"Who are you?" He asked him.

"**I am Kasai, the Dragon of fire."** He greets.

"What!? You're lying!" She shouts.

Kasai shakes his head and glows brightly, shifting to his dragon form.

Darings jaw hung agape, with her eyes bulging out.

"**Is this proof enough, miss Do?"** The fire dragon questions.

"That's….that's impossible." She stutters in awe. "You…should even exist!" She pointed out.

"Like you're one to talk. You're supposed to be a fictional character from a book." I countered.

"Uh…" She didn't find anything through my counter and she sighed with a light smile with a light chuckle. "Touche."

"Now that we have the dragon Stone, let's head back." I said to everypony.

The group hopped onto Kasai. I turned to Daring. "What are you gonna do?"

"Ahuizotl will be following me wherever I go. If he ever gets his paws on the gem, it could be a problem." She explains.

"How about you come with us?" I offered.

Daring grew surprised by my offer. "Why should I come with you and your so called friends?"

"Well one, you seem to know a lot about Equestria, considering you traveled around many parts of the world, according to your books I read. Two, having you around can help us find the gems of the Elemental dragons faster. Three, if you go out there on your own, you may get caught again, and those stallions will rape you, and I won't be around to stop it." I explained through.

Daring thought for a moment.

"_Hmm…even I hate to admit it, he does have a point. If I can help him find the gems, I'll have a better chance to stop Ahuizotl from collecting them. Not only that, traveling with them might hold an adventure worth writing for my next book." _She thought.

"Okay, I'll join your group, but there are a few ground rules." She said.

"What would they be?" I questioned.

"One, no funny business from you or your other stallion friend. Two, when you find the gems, I expect you give me the dragon stone after this." She explained.

"The first one, I have no problem with, but the other rule, I'm not sure. You did explain you have collected many artifacts. Are they well protected?"

"Yes, guarded by the best soldiers I hired in the Museum." She answered.

I nodded and held my hand out. "It's a deal."

Daring grabbed my hand and we shook, sealing the deal.

**(Time travel: Back at Canterlot)**

Our flight back to Canterlot was pretty interesting. daring asked me a few questions, such as what kind of creature I was, since I wasn't a pony. I answered her that I was a human, and she was shocked but said it was a lie, but I countered her about Kasai and the Elemental dragons being real, instead of being a legend. That got her again.

Rainbow and Twilight couldn't stop asking Daring questions and so forth, considering they were fans of her work. Rainbow was talking to her more than Twilight was, considering she read all of her books, saying how awesome she is. I chuckled lightly by her fan girl nature. It made her look kinda cute, to be honest.

We returned to Canterlot and entered the Throne room.

"You're back." Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Aurora came down to us.

"Did you find it?" Cadence questioned.

I smiled and took out the red gem, presenting it to them. "The legends were true about the gem. We managed to get it back from a group of thieves."

The princesses smiled. "Excellent work. She turned to Daring. "You must be Daring Do. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The adventurous pegasus kneeled and bowed to her. "It's a huge honor meeting you face to face, your highnesses.

Celestia chuckled. "You may rise, my little pony." She stood as told. Her rosy eyes locked onto Aurora.

"Who's she?" She asked.

"This is Aurora. She's one of our honored guests." Celestia said.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss daring." Aurora held her hand out.

Daring nodded and shook her hand.

"Now, let's see what this gem can do." I said looking at it. "Umm…how does this thing work?"

"**try adding some of your blood onto the gem. It will respond to the powers of the dragon within you."** Kasai said standing next to me.

The gem responds to blood? That's new. but anyway, I bit my thumb and drew a little red liquid. I smothered the blood onto the gem, and it was immediate. The gem glowed brightly and flew into the center of all of us. Then, a holographic map appeared in front of us all.

Safe to say, all of us were awed.

"Wow." Spike said in amazement.

"It's…a map." Daring said.

"This map is showing us every part of Equestria. It's even showing on the outside of the other maps we have." Celestia said.

A red dot appeared on the map, followed by another, and another. A few more popped up and was showing different locations.

"Awesome! It's showing us where the other dragons are!" I said.

"Now we can find them!" Spike said smiling happily, happy to know he'll be reunited with his family soon.

"**Hold on."** Kasai stepped forward and looked closer at the map.

"What is it Kasai?"

"**No…neither of these locations are pointing to my brothers and sisters."**

"What!? How can you know that?" I questioned.

How can it be? The Gem Celestia told us about can find any legendary dragon in equestria.

"**I can tell because of the colors of the pin points. If Chikyū was on the map, his pin point would be yellow."** The fire warrior/dragon explained.

"So in other words, these locations have no tracking on either of the dragons?" Will pointed out the question.

"**Yes. That is correct."**

"Dammit!" I punched the wall and growled. We were so close! This gem was our only shot to finding the others, and now we can't. It's facing unless to us! "Now are we gonna do!?"

Everyone in the room fell silent. From the air calm and quiet, we're screwed. We don't know what to do now.

"Wait a minute!"

The sudden burst caused all of us to turn to Daring. "I believe I might know a solution to finding the others with the stone!"

"What did you figure out?" Luna asked.

"During my travels in Equestria, I heard about a legend in a kingdom far off in the ocean. It's known as the Dragon Kingdom."

"The Dragon Kingdom?" I questioned.

"Far different than the Dragon Lands I visited a while back. The dragons there are civilized like we are. They may not take liking to others in their kingdom, but I believe the kingdom might hold the answer to our problem.

"Explain to us." Spike said, wanting to know more.

"From what I read and heard from the Kingdom, there's a huge door laying below. The door is properly sealed, and cannot be opened, unless seven colored Gems are found. Many called the door by many names, but it's most popular, is known as _**The-Thousand-Moon-Door.**_"

"The-Thousand-Moon-Door?" We all questioned.

"Legends say the door hold legendary and incredible treasure, beyond anyponys imagination."

"Treasure!?" Rarity shrieked, with her eyes glittering. All of us sweat dropped. One thing Rarity loves in her life, is jewels and treasure.

"As I was saying, If I think about, the seven gems needed to open the door, are probably the Elemental dragon gems. I also read that theres a specific dragon stone that is needed to find the stones. When, the seven gem are collected, hold up the Dragon stone before the thousand-moon-door, then the gems will light the way that leads to the stones of yesterday." Daring finished.

"So what you're saying, is we need to get to this door, and hold up the stone, and it will guide us to the next Gem hidden in Equestria?" Will asked.

"I believe so. If the door actually exist that is." daring reminded.

"Legend or not, we need to get to the dragon kingdom. If the Thousand-Moon-Door exist, then it's our last shot to find the other dragons." I pointed out.

"I agree." Spiek stepped in.

"But…w-w-won't the dragons, well…h-hurt us for coming into their k-kingdom?" Fluttershy weakly pointed out.

"I hate to admit, but Fluttershy is right." Twilight stepped in. "Other than Spike and Kasai, dragons are not east to get along with."

"That maybe, Twilight, but I have a solution to fix this problem." Celestia said.

"You have a way for us to get to the kingdom?" I asked.

"Yes. During our parents ruling, we would usually visit the dragon kingdom. Our Parents are friends with the dragons there." Luna explained.

"But that was thousands of years ago. Nopony will remember any of you." I pointed out.

"Actually Daniel, Dragons can live for long periods of time." Cadence but in. "I also visited the kingdom with Celestia's family, and I made a few friends with the dragons."

"If I remember, there should be one that might give us a hand. His name is Scales, If I remember correctly." Celestia added.

"If he's still living in the dragon kingdom, we might have a chance fir you all to enter without problems." Luna said.

"Then we need to get contact with him ASAP." I said.

The three princesses nodded.

"While we get into contact Scales, it would be best you all prepare. This journey to the dragon kingdom and finding the gems will be dangerous." Celestia said.

"Contacting him should take around a week, so that should give you all enough time to prepare yourselves." Luna said.

"**That should be plenty of time for us."** Kasai said. **"I also need to train Daniel and Spike more about the power of fire."**

The three nodded.

"Okay, everypony. Prepare, because this journey will be dangerous. We must be ready." I said to the group.

With that, all agreed and we headed off back to ponyville. As we headed back, I was lost in thought. Kuro is still out there, and now, we have found the stone that is needed to find Kasai's family. Finding and getting the others won't be easy.

This will be one of the most unforgetting and dangerous journeys I will take in my life.

* * *

**I'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAACK MOTHAFOCKAS! I hope you all haven't been waiting too long for the next chapter. I'll explain to why I haven't updated in about two months.**

**Final exams were biting me hard in the ass a few weeks ago. I had to drop most of my free time to study. I'm just relieved it's over. With college done, and summer in my hands, I'm ready to continue with my story.**

**Another reason is I wanted to work on my other stories. EHS friend my brain, so I took some time off, and worked on the others. I have two other stories that are above the 100,000 word rate. Feel free to check them out if you wish.**

**Be reminded my job is still holding me back, so don't expect an update 24/7. I will still try to get my next updates up ASAP.**

**Now, let's go over some bits on this chapter. Yes, I am following a bit on the game **_**Paper Mario The-Thousand-Year-Door**_**. There will be a reason to why soon. What I have planned for my story fits with the games idea, and I know there's a few awesome surprises waiting to be discovered.**

**Next, Daring Do. I thought for a bit about adding her, so I went for it. She will be paired with Daniel in his herd, but will be way later on in the story.**

**Another thing to know is about Daniels relationship with the main six. Many of you are wondering to when he'll apologize and love them like how he used to. Be reminded I'm taking it slow. I have been taking the romantic relationships with Daniel and the main six a little too quickly, so I'm easing through it slowly. He will forgive them, but that will be later on, about a few chapters through.**

**Lats reminder, many are wondering if Will will have a harem of his own. Answer is yes. He will. I do have a few I want to add in, and this is an opportunity for you all. Daniel and Will will have female dragons in their harems. So, I wish to ask you all for some help. Create a female OC dragon for Daniel and Will to make their harems bigger. If there are a few ponies you wish to see inWills Harem, tell me in the comments. I'll look through them, and see what you all want. If there's a pony that you want in his harem, but I chose to be in Daniels, I'll think about it. There will be a few other creatures that will appear in the story, but later on. For now, focus on creating a few female dragons and ponies for Will and Daniels Harem, but try to focus on Will.**

**Thank you all so much for your patcience and support. Like always, comment, follow and fave for more. I'll see you all next time in the next exciting chapter of EHS! ^^**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Preparation**

After returning back to Ponyville, each of us went our ways for the moment. For Daring, she decided to bunk down at Fluttershy's cottage. Reasons? She has ways of being in places she's comfortable in.

She had no intention of being at Rainbows place, considering she was begging and begging to for her to stay with her for the time being. Luckily, Gilda, and Twilight put her at a distance.

I'm sure you're all wondering to where Gilda was? Well, she was visiting the Griffon Kingdom the time when Kuro showed his face in Ponyville. Gilda was shocked to over what happened, especially angry to what Rainbow did to me and Spike. However though, she decided to give her another chance, but will take time to accept her again.

The colors took their time to heal after their battle against Ryu, which was Spikes dark counterpart. Happily, they held no anger against my little scaly brother, since they knew he was possessed. We told them about our journey to the dragon kingdom, and they knew that this was important. They offered to train me, to enhance my abilities. Normally this would be a problem for me, but I did find a way to fix it.

During my times using my shadow clones, I discovered they can transfer memories and power to me when they pop. It's a pretty cool handy trick. With it, I'm now able to improve and speed up my training.

Speaking of training, I'm already building progress on that. Each of the Colors, minus Blood was working with me with my elements. Neon was helping me improve with my Mental abilities, and know easier paths to use my psychic abilities. She even told me that I can use my mental powers regularly without using hand seals. My clone will be working on that for the past week. I can't wait to see what she can teach me.

Shadow was working with my second clone on handling my dark energy. I made sure to make my clone focus hard on working with him. I don't want to have another incident with Darkus. It maybe true he's sealed away for the moment, but when his darkness was awoken from my battle against Ryu, he almost broke free. I don't want another incident to happen like that ever again.

Water was training me with my water abilities. It was pretty weird that I had to keep calling her by her real name, so I decided to nick name her Aqua. She actually loved her new nick name. Anyway, like Neon and Shadow, Aqua taught my clone the ways on how water works, and how it flows.

Emerald was teaching my other clone about the wind, knowing how sharp the wind can be and using on how to become one with the wind around me. Using my wind abilities can also improve how I fly as well. His teachings will really come in handy.

Electric worked with my next clone about my electrical abilities. Unlike the others, she was hyper, almost close to challenging Pinkie Pie. During the training, my clone will fight against her, since sh'e addicted to action, from What Blood told me before we started training.

Flame, nick named Flare, was training with me, Spike and Kasai. Since he too wields fire abilities, it is only fair he helps me and Spike train to enhance our power. It's gonna be a long week for us. We have to be ready, because this will be one of the most dangerous journeys I will ever take.

* * *

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, **Equestrians Human Sprit** is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

"_**Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, **Equestrians Humans Spirit** stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

"HA!"

"RA!"

"HYA!"

Kasai was dodging my slashes from my sword, and evading Spikes claws.

"**Focus. Need more agility."** The fire warrior/dragon noted to us.

Flare blasted forward with his fist covered in fire.

"Daniel, heads up!" Spike warned.

I quickly did some new signs and shouted, **"Fire Style: Fire Wall Jutsu!"** A fire wall blocked Flares way, but his element with the flames made him blast through.

"SHIT!" I wasn't able to react on time, and Flare punched my face, burning my skin.

"Hang tight!" Spike rushed forward and his eyes were set a blaze in red. His claws were covered in flames and he started slashing away to land a hit on the fire pony.

However, Kasai was one step ahead. he started doing more hand signs and shouted, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release!"** His body was set a blaze and then the fire merged and blasted forward, now creating several dragon heads.

I growled and dashed forward. I held my hand out and Kasais blade appeared. I grabbed the hilt and shouted, **"Fire Blade Slash!"** The sword was on fire, and the flames danced. I roared and started slashing away at the two. They dodged my attacks, while Spike got up and charged with me.

"**Fire Blazing Blade!" **He threw his arm out and a fire blade blasted out above his hand, flames dancing around it. He joined in and we attacked together.

"_**They're training is going better than I thought. Not only they're working together perfectly, but they're fighting as one."**_ Kasai smiled as he continued to dodge._** "I believe Daniel and Spike are ready to know the secrets of the power they wield."**_

We jumped back and started panting, while beads of sweat dripped form our faces.

"Spike, you ready top finish this?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Yeah. Let's finish this." he replied with his hands gathering power.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** I shouted and created three clones. They roared and charged with their blades, while I held my hand up and formed the Rasengan. Spikes hand created an earth orb of power while my Rasengan created its fire form.

We looked at one another and nodded. Our moves clashed and merged. Then, a magma rock formed with earth pebbles and fire danced around it. We ran forward with our move in hand.

Kasai and Flare defeated the last of my clones, but failed to see us. When they looked up, and we roared together, **"Fire and Earth Style: METEORITE RASENGAN!"** Our fusion move collided with the fire dragon/warrior and he yelled in pain. He was blasted off his feet and skid back a few feet. He moved back by about 7 feet.

The dust around his feet cleared. he panted and held his stomach, which was sizzling by the impact of the attack. He was also kneeling from the impact of the attack

"_**This is unbelievable. They not only work together like they're one, but their power together is what makes them so powerful. This is Incredible. They will make an unstoppable team in the future when they master their power."**_ Kasai thought smiling.

"you okay, Kasai?" I asked as we walked up to him.

He chuckled. **"I'm okay. Though, it has been a while since I was on my knees."** he got up and his wound was covered in fire, slowly regenerating his wound. **"Flare, you can take a break. I'll teach them for the rest of the day."**

"You sure?" He asked.

"**Yes. This part of their training will require only my help, so you don't have to help out with this one."**

Flare nodded and waved us goodbye. If kasai needed him to leave, then this next part of our training will be challenging.

"So what's next?" I asked.

Kasai sat, with his legs criss crossed.** "It's time you two know about the true power of fire. have a seat."**

We sat in front of him, as he began to speak.** "The next step in your training is to truly become one with the fire within you two."**

"Become one…with our fire?" Spike questioned.

Kasai nodded and continued with his explanation. **"You two already have seen my Dragon form correct?"** We nodded. **"Well, you see, I'm actually holding back all of my power. The Dragon form you two seen was only my modern form."**

We grew surprised with this. "You mean…"

"**Yes. When I unlock more of my power, you do as well, Daniel. The next part of your training to unlock a new form deep within yourself. This new power within you is known as…Elemental Synchronize."**

"Elemental Synchronize?" I asked.

"**Elemental Synchronize is a powerful form that only be awakened when you and I truly become one. When our minds, hearts, and souls become one, believing in one another and putting our trust on one another, you'll be able to unlock a new power surging through you. You will gain armor, know the true power of a fire dragon, and enhance your fire abilities." **He explained.

"When I use Elemental Synchronize, that means you too can," I started.

"**Correct. Not only will you transform, but so will I. I will evolve into a more powerful dragon, and my power will go further beyond."**

"Amazing." I was shocked that Kasai can evolve further and hold more power than the amount he has. "Can the others do it?"

Kasai nodded.** "Yes, my brothers and sisters can also use Elemental Synchronize with you. They also can evolve further and hold large amounts of power."**

"Do I have something like that?" Spike questioned.

"**yes, brother. You have something similar to Elemental Synchronize, but the only difference, is that you can unlock this power on your own, and when you truly become on with the element of your choice. This power you hold…is known as Elemental Morph."**

"Awesome. This is so cool!" Spike beamed.

"**You two will train for the next few days on connecting with the power within you. But be warned, the power within you two is very powerful. Using it wrong or developing it too fast, will result in either serious injuries…or death."**

Guess our new power does not fool around.

"_If I'm willing to find out the truth, and protect my friends and loved ones, I have to take this training seriously."_ I thought.

"**Are you two ready to take the next step to your destinies?"**

"Yes!" We called together.

Kasai smiled.** "That's what I wanted to hear."**

**(Will POV)**

Wow. Daniel and Spike are really taking their training seriously. Just look at them. They have so much potential. It's amazing to what they can do.

I was happy to have such amazing friends…but…why do I feel so…powerless? Is it because I don't have powers like everyone else does?

Maybe. I mean, Daniel, Spike, Twilight, everyone I know…they have amazing abilities. They have magic, they can fly, and wield elemental powers.

Me…I'm nothing. I'm just a normal kid. I was always abandoned, weak. Hell, I couldn't do anything to help my friends when that Kuro guy came and tried to destroy our friends. I want to help…but….what can I do? I'll only get in their way.

I sat down and bowed my head. I wish I was special like them. I wish I have power to protect those I care for and love.

"Is everything okay, Will?"

I rose my head and looked up, seeing Cadence.

"Oh…hey, Cadence." I looked back at Daniel and Spike training.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to me.

"Well…I just feel…helpless."

"What? Why do you say that?" She questioned.

"Look around you, Cadence. You, Daniel, Spike, everyone in this world have amazing gifts. You can fly, use magic. Daniel can use elemental powers, fly. Everyone has gifted abilities. Me? I'm nothing. I can't do anything to help out. I'm weak."

"Will…you're not weak. You're a special young man. You have us to protect you, so you can have a happy life.

"I'm sick of everyone protecting me!" I stood up and glared at her. "Every time I get into a bad situation, every time I get into trouble, you all bail me out! That shows I can't do anything to help! I can't even defend myself! I'm useless!"

"Will…"

"I want to help out. I don't want others protecting me like I'm a weakling. I want to protect those I care for and love. I want to be something special like you all." I declared.

Everything up till now, I wanted to make a better life for myself. I wanted to be like Daniel. I wanted to be someone to protect those who can't fight alone.

"You have the heart of a warrior, Will." I turned to see Daniel, Kasai and Spike smiling at me.

"Daniel?"

"I heard everything. I'm surprised to hear you want to be someone like me."

"You inspired me, Daniel. You always faced so many challenges. Even when the odds were stacked against you, you kept fighting. You showed me that you gain your strength by keeping everyone safe." I looked into his eyes and my face hardened with determination. "I too want to gain that strength. I want to become like you, to protect those I care for. I know the road is long and hard, and I know there are challenges and roadblocks that are willing to kill me or end my existence, but…I'm willing to take that risk, to become someone who is willing to die for those he cares for and love."

I gently took out my necklace and looked at it. "I know for certain…this is what Alex wanted from me. I believe he wanted me to care for others, and protect them for any danger."

Daniel smiled, along with Spike and Kasai.

"Words spoken like a true warrior, willing to fight on and protect those in need." Daniel walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Will, are you willing to risk your life to save those close to you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you willing, to battle to the very end?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to give your life if needed to save everypony?"

"Yes."

A smile formed and he nodded. "Then I, Daniel Blaze, will train you, to become the greatest warrior known to the world. You will fight by the sword, and you will die by the sword. From here on out, you will be my apprentice, and I will be your teacher."

I smiled. "Thank you, Daniel. I promise, I'll make you proud."

**(Daniel POV: 7 days later)**

The last seven days through the week have been tough. Spike and I have been training non stop to have ourselves prepared for our journey. Will, my new apprentice, has been taking his training seriously. The first two days were focused on meditation. It was a little tough for him, but he learned to keep himself calm during our sparing matches. I created a wooden sword for him to use so he can work on using a real sword later on.

He learned about a sword being the extension of your arm, knowing how sharp it can be, and how to use it. He picked up on what parts of the sword is good for, like different parts of the sword are good for offense and defense.

My training and Spikes Training with working with our Fire abilities have improved as well. We learned new fire moves, and I was able to use my fire form for longer periods of time. Another part of my training was learning how to walk on trees and walk on water.

These two training exercises taught me how to control my chakra and use less so I don't run our of chakra and energy fast. I kept up the exercises for the last two days, and my chakra improved. I didn't feel that tired when I used my Divine Regeneration move one time when Will accidentally broke his leg during our training.

The Colors continued to train with my clones and made great progress. All of my elemental properties, minus light have improved, and through my clones knowledge and training, they also picked up new tricks and new moves through the training.

Spikes training was paying off as well. He was able to vanish in fire and appear to any fire source near him. He can become fire, and survive in harsh hot places, like I can.

The last week ended and we all got word from Celestia and Luna, saying they gotten word from the Dragon Kingdom, and from Scales. We all headed for Canterlot, and Celestia and Luna explained the process of what they know.

"So, what did the letter say?" I asked the solar princess.

"Scales is still living in the Dragon Kingdom, and told us he'll be waiting for you all at the docks of the dragon Kingdom." Celestia explained.

"The docks?" Will asked.

"Apparently, the dragon Kingdom is very far from here, so the only rout that can get you all there the fastest is on boat." Luna explained.

"You mean…we have to travel by sea?" I asked paling a little. I never wanted to go into the ocean ever again after what happened from before. Fearing of drowning and getting eaten by sharks. Brr.

"Yes." Celestia answered.

"Can't we fly over sea?" I asked, hoping to avoid my problems with traveling by sea.

"**Not possible I'm afraid, Daniel."** Kasai answered.** "Some can only fly for a max amount of time, and they'll need rest. That goes for me as well. Not to mention that I can't risk flying over water. After all, I am a fire Dragon."**

"_Damn."_ I thought.

"There's a boat leaving for the dragon kingdom in a few hours by the docks. Gather your things and Luna and I will take you there. I will need to talk to Spike, Will and Daniel first."

They all nodded and left. I was the last to stay in the area, with Kasai and Spike.

"Kasai, what's the status on their training?" Celestia asked.

"**They have really improved. Their power has increased by their hard work. I'm really proud of them."** He answered smiling at the two of us.

"I'm glad to hear that." The three princesses looked at Will. "Cadence told us that you are training with Daniel, and told us you improved with your skills."

"Yes. Daniel taught me how to defend myself, and learn how to wield a sword. I can never have asked for a better teacher." Will smiled at me, while I smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear it. You three have shown promise to us, and I know you three will find the Gems of the Dragons."

"Thank you, Celestia." the three of us thanked.

"Now, before you three leave, we have some things we wish to give you." Luna said.

"Will, from your progress in training, we humbly give you this sword." She snapped her fingers and a beautifully crafted sword appeared. It was black, meaning the material was made from the rock from the Canterlot mines. "Use this sword and wield it to protect those you care for."

Will was stunned by the gift he received, but a smile formed on his lips and gratefully took it. "Thank you Celestia, Luna. This is an honor. I will use this blade to protect my friends."

They nodded and turned to me. "Daniel, allow us to give you our gifts." Their horns lit and I was covered in their auras. "The powers you received have increased your magical abilities and flight. Use these gifts well."

"Thank you." I bowed in thanks.

"Spike, your gift is this special dragon Necklace." A necklace, made with dragon scales and teeth formed and hovered over to the young dragon. "This necklace is enchanted with Dragon magic. This necklace will increase your Dragon abilities and harden your scales."

Spike smiled and took the necklace; he placed it on his neck. "Thank you, Celestia."

"Now, we created you three some new clothing for the trip. We hope it will be appealing to you." Clothes appeared in front of the three of us.

**(Timeskip: At the Docks)**

Twilight, the others, Pip, The CMC, Daring and the Colors were waiting for Daniel, Will, and Spike at the Docks.

"Where could they be?" Rainbow asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Be patient, Rainbow. I'm sure they'll come very soon." Twilight assured.

"Sorry for the wait, everypony." They heard Daniel.

"About ti-" Rainbow stopped when and she and the others saw the boys in their new clothing, with the three Princesses and Aurora behind them.

Daniels clothing was a Red T-Shirt underneath a black jacket with red streaks that went down to his pants, which were black as well. The elbows had amber yellow orbs. He had his black fingerless gloves, and wore white shoes with gray in the mid section and black in the back, with red lining on the bottom.

Spikes new clothing was an emerald green T-Shirt with a ripped black vest, and blue jeans with a rip in them. His shoes were emerald green, with white on the top, black in the mid section, emerald green in the back, and light lime green as the linings on the bottom.

Wills clothing was a Blue T-Shirt, with a white vest, gray pants. His shoes were sky blue, with white on the top, sea blue in the mid section and black in the back, and light green as the lining on the bottom. On his back was a white seethe with his sword in tool.

"Well, what do you guys think of our new looks?" Will asked smiling.

"You guys looks amazing!" Pipsqueak exclaimed running up to his brother, and Daniel picked him up and hugged him.

"Wow, Spike! You look so cool! I really like your new look!" Sweetie said hugging her dragon.

"Hehe, thanks, Sweetie Belle." Spike blushed a little.

"Now, is everypony prepared?" Daniel asked with his little brother on his shoulders.

They all nodded.

"Daniel," The warrior looked over at Cadence, "I hope it isn't much trouble, but I wish to join you and the others to find the dragons." She explained.

Daniel and the others grew surprised that she wants to join them. "Are…are you sure?"

Cadence nodded. "I would be delighted to join you. Besides, I wish to see Scales again. It has been a thousand years since I last saw him."

Daniel thought for a moment, until he smiled and nodded. "Sure, but try to be careful, okay?"

The princess of love nodded.

"Now," He placed Pip down next to the CMC. "While were gone, you four need to behave, alright?"

"Can we please go with you, guys? Pretty please?" Pip begged with his puppy eyes, along with the CMC.

"As much as I really want you four to come, this is gonna be a dangerous journey. You four need to stay here." Daniel explained.

"Ooooooooh…okay." Pip kicked a small rock.

Daniel smiled and ruffled his head. "Don't worry little bro. I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Pip looked back up and smiled, while nodding.

The warrior looked up at the Colors. "I can't thank you all enough for the training."

"Be careful out there, okay?" Blood asked.

"I will. Also, take care of Ponyville, while were gone."

The colors nodded. "Don't worry, Ponyville is in good hands." Blood said.

"Next stop! The Dragon Kingdom!" The captain called.

"Well, that's our ride." Will pointed out.

"Stay safe and watch yourselves, everypony." Celestia said.

Luna and Aurora walked up to Daniel.

"Be careful, Daniel." Aurora said.

"Stay safe." Luna said.

Daniel nodded. Luna kissed him goodbye and he kissed her back. When she broke contact, Aurora kissed him as well, making the warrior kiss him back. After their kisses, they all boarded the ship. They all waved goodbye, as the boat sailed off.

Little did they know, four individuals with Celestia and the others, were missing.

* * *

**BAM! Done with the next chapter! Daniel and the others are now off to the dragon kingdom! I hope you all like the new looks for the boys. Also, the boys will be meeting some of the female OC dragons some of you posted. Remember, you all don't need to hesitate of you all have any OC dragon females you all wish to create for Daniel, Will, and Spike.**

**Thanks again for the support and views. As always, comment, like, follow and Fave. I will see you all next time in the next update of EHS! ^^**


	57. Chapter 56

**Hey, Everypony! Welcome back to a new update of EHS. First, I want to thank you all so much for your feedback and for the awesome Female dragon OC's some of you sent me. They will be a big help for the story, and for increasing Daniel, Spike and Wills Harem. Some of them will be appearing soon.**

**Be warned. There will be a clop scene in this story, but it will have more dirty and naughty words in them. Be advised.**

**Above all, thank you for the support to the ideas and Ocs you all gave me. Now, let us begin the next chapter of EHS!**

* * *

**Chapter 56: A New Venture**

Karma must hate me today. All of us were on the ship to the dragon Kingdom. One thing that was the drawback of the trip…I FUCKING HATE TRAVELING BY SEA!

I hate the ocean. Above anything we can do to travel to the Dragon Kingdom, why did it have to be traveling by sea!? Sigh, I hate this. I fucking hate this.

"Kasai, how long until we get to the Dragon Kingdom?" I asked hoping this nightmare will be over soon.

"By the speed of the boat, it should take us about a week to get there." He answered.

"A WEEK!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted.

"Daniel, take it easy." He calmly responded.

"Give me a break, will ya!? Come on, Kasai! I don't take to water, let alone the ocean! Can't you see i'm getting seasick here!?" I pleaded while pulling on his lower robes and kneeling.

Kasai let off a small chuckle.

"PLEASE I BEG YA!" I shouted while my pupils were shaking and my body trembling. "I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" I shouted while running around fast around the small yacht.

* * *

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, Equestrians Human Sprit is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

_**"Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, Equestrians Humans Spirit stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)

_**(Opening Ends)**_

* * *

Everyone on the yacht was having a great time…well, almost everyone. While Daniel was running around to find a way to get off of the boat to get back to shore, or either find a way to get to the dragon kingdom rather by sea, everyone else was enjoying the relaxation.

"I never thought Celestia would actually have the bits to purchase one of these yachts." Rainbow said while swinging from the ropes above the group.

"Now this, is what I call relaxation." Rarity sighed in bliss while sun bathing.

"Has anypony seen Daniel by any chance?" Spike asked while looking up from his book.

"I think he's in his assigned room. To be honest, he hasn't been out of there ever since we departed from the docks." Cadence said while sun bathing as well.

Spike placed his book down on a table nearby and got up from his chair. "I'll go see if he's okay." He left the group and walked up the second level of the ship. It was pretty calm and quiet on the second floor of the Yacht.

Suddenly, out of the bloom, a blur hit him and he fell on his flank.

"Ouch!" Spike rubbed his sore head from the collision. He looked up and saw Daniel rubbing his his head as well.

"There you are. Why aren't you joining me and the others down at the play area?" The purple dragon asked while helping his brother up.

He then felt the warriors body shaking like crazy, which is something Spike never saw before. His eyes were filled with insanity and fear. It was something he would have never seen in Daniel before. It was complete first.

"Dude…are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost?" Spike asked.

"I want off this ship!" Daniel shouted in fear.

"Woah, take it easy, Daniel." Spike grabbed his shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. Relax. Now, breathe in, and breathe out."

The shaking slowly stopped as the young scared warrior took some shaky breaths, trying his best to keep himself from losing it again.

"Good. Now, what's wrong?" Spike asked again.

"I fucking hate the ocean. Above everything we could do, to get to the kingdom, why did it have to be traveling by sea!?" He shouted the last part.

"Why are you so afraid of the ocean?" The purple dragon asked again.

Daniel just looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look. He simply lift a part of his shirt up and revealed familiar scars on his side.

"Oh…right. I forgot about that."

"I also get anxiety when I'm surrounded by water. No land for miles around, and you're on a small ship. Any point, a storm, or typhoon could strike." He explained further.

"Daniel, remember. Pegasus control the weather, and these storms never happen out in sea. There have been no incidents on sea for as long as I can remember." Spike assures.

Remembering that weather is controlled, it eased the young warrior.

"You…you're right. Sorry. I just have a bad experience with the ocean, and its predators." Daniel sighed, rubbing his temples.

Spike smiled. "It's totally okay. We all have fears. Between you and me, my fears are mascot costumes."

"You're afraid of mascot costumes?" The raven warrior questioned, surprised by the dragons fear.

Spike felt a chilled shiver run down his spine, thinking about them. "Yeah. They look differently, and they just star at you, not to mention the creepy ass smiles. Brr."

"Well, at least Pinkies smiles are real, and are welcoming." Daniel pointed out.

"Make a good point." The two let off small chuckles.

Spike looked out in the vast open of the water, as the sun shined brightly. The beams hit the surface, and the water glittered under the light.

Daniel backed up, away from the bars, not wanting to fall in like what happened from before.

**"There you are."** The two looked at see Kasai walking up to the two. **"You gave me a scare when you bolted out of the room. You doing okay?"**

Daniel sighed. "Yeah. I'm okay now. I'm still trying to keep myself calm about being surrounded by miles of ocean, away from dry land."

**"I can understand that. Everyone is afraid of something, but in time, we might be able to stand up to that fear."**

"I hope so. I hate being around int he ocean." Daniel grumbled.

**"Well, I'm gonna rest up for a while. If you two need anything, let me know."** Kasai bursted in red sparkle dust and entered Daniels soul.

"You wanna come down and join the others? It's really not the same without you with all of us." Spike said.

Daniel sighed again. "Yeah. Give me a few minutes to get into something lighter." He left to change into more lighter clothing, while Spike rejoined with the others.

"How's he doing?" Will asked, as Spike came back down.

"He's okay. He's kinda freaking out being surrounded by ocean. Can't blame him though." Spike said.

"Yeah, especially that time when I shoved him in the water, and he was attacked." Will sighed sadly.

"You know about that?"

"Afraid so. After he was pushed in and we were leaving, I saw blood, and a large object was thrashing around in the water. I knew Daniel was being attacked by a shark. I wanted to help him, but Tom just grabbed me by the shirt and we left."

"Sheesh. Your so called friends have fucked up lives. No offense to you of course."

Will lightly chuckled. "Non taken. Apparently it was my fault for joining them. I should have been by Daniels side than his."

**(Daniel POV)**

I took off my jacket and pants, and put on a black t-shirt and short black pants. After I was dressed, I looked out the window, and started into the vast sea. Even though I still hate being surrounded by miles of water, it is still very beautiful to look at. I just hope we can get to the Dragon Kingdom soon.

"Achoo!" A sneeze was heard.

"Oh, gesundheit."

"Thank you."

"You're welco-" I stopped immediately when I heard the voice. I wasn't alone. I jumped back from the sound and summoned my fire sword.

"Who's there!?"

The sound was gone, but I have a haunch somepony was still here.

Creeeeeek

I heard the sound of a creek coming from behind the chair. I slowly walked forward, with my blade ready just in case. After I got close enough, I heard soft breathing.

I quickly jumped around the chair. "Freeze!" What I saw shocked my beyond my mind.

"You gotta be kidding me."

**(3rd POV)**

The seagulls around the boat cawed over the group, as they continue to enjoy among themselves in the trip.

Rarity and Cadence were sunbathing, while Twilight and Spike were reading. Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack were in the pool area, while Will was watching the ocean in the distance over at the rails.

"I wonder what will happen when we get to the kingdom?" Will thought. "Who knows. Maybe I might find a girlfriend." He then blushed. "Wait, when did I think about this?" However, before he could ask further, he heard Daniel.

"Rarity! Applejack! Rainbow!" The group stopped their activities when they saw the raven boy approaching, with his arms behind him.

"What is it, Daniel?" Twilight asked as the girls came up to him.

"We have some stowaways." He revealed three familiar fillies and one colt.

"Applebloom!"

"Sweetiebelle!"

"Scootaloo!"

"Pipsqueak!" AJ, Rarity, Rainbow and Twilight snapped angrily.

Daniel put the kids down, while glaring at the four.

"Hehe, umm, isn't this a surprise?" Sweetiebelle chuckled nervously.

"Wut did we just tell ya four back at the docks!?" AJ snapped.

"Are you four out of your minds!? This isn't a game!" Twilight snapped as well.

"It was all Scoots idea!" AB pointed at the orange pegasus.

"WHAT!? You guys agreed to my idea!" Scoots shouted at the three.

"I never agreed to this!" Pip snapped.

The four kids continued with their mindless bickering for the next few seconds, until,

"ENOUGH!" Daniel roared. Everyone was silent and the only sound was the sound of the ocean.

"Look, I don't care who's idea it is, you four are not supposed to be here for crying out loud!" He stated.

"Daniel," The raven boy looked down at the colt, "I know what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me, I didn't want to come on the ship. I was only trying to stop the girls from boarding, but I was holding onto the ship, and it was sailing, so I had to get on to prevent falling." Pip explained.

Daniel looked deep into his eyes for the moment. He could see in them, his little brother was telling the truth.

He sighed. "Okay, I appreciate you telling me the truth, but you're still getting punished when we get back home."

Pip sadly nodded. "I understand."

"So, what do we do?" Will asked.

"The way I see it, we can't turn around and return them back to Canterlot or Ponyville. The only option we have is to let them tag along." Daniel explained.

The CMC faces brightened with smiles. They were happy they were going on an adventure to find their cutie marks.

"This is something not to smile about you three." Daniel growled angrily. Their smiles faded quickly and they frowned.

"You three are gonna be severely punished when we git back home." AJ declared.

"AWWWW!" They whined.

"You three brought this upon yourselves. You should have listened to us, but you disobeyed our orders." Rarity explained.

"But, we just wanted to find out-" Sweetie started, but only to be cut of by Twilight.

"We don't care if this is about finding your Cutie Marks, you three are still in trouble." She stated with a small glare.

"How come Pipsqueak isn't getting scowled at!?" Scoots pointed out.

"Unlike you three, he was trying to stop you three from getting into trouble, but he got on by no other choice, he will be punished, but not as severe like you three." Daniel explained.

"That's not fair!" AB whined.

"There will be no pointing. Pip was only doing something right, but he got dragged into this." Daniel declared.

"Now, since you four are stuck with us, there are a few new rules you need to follow. #1, you will follow what we say, no exceptions. #2, you four will stick close to us, and not wonder off, UNLESS we give you permission to look around, or we know where you four are." Twilight explained. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The nodded sadly.

"Good. Now, you four will sleep in the other room next to mine." The warrior said. "For the moment, you four will head to that room and think about what you did. Twilight or one of us will get you guys when we can let you come out." They nodded again and walked off to the assigned room.

Daniel sighed in frustration. Handling his fears, a week to get to the dragon kingdom, and now handling the kids. It was too much to take in.

"I'm gonna head down to the weight room to blow some steam off." With that, he walked off, leaving the others.

**(Daniel POV)**

I entered the weight room, while I sighed for the third time. this was a lot for me to take in. Now I have to watch over Pip during our trip. I hoped that things would go smoothly, but like I said from before, Karma must hate me today.

I saw Daring working on the Bench Presses from a few feet from me. I decided to not bother her and did some crutches. Lifting and working out helps me burn my stress and blow some steam.

After doing 40 crutches, I started doing push-ups. While I was working, my mind drifted about Twilight and the others. After the last few weeks, I do fell a little bad about snapping at them, and mostly ignoring them. But, I did have the right to be angry with them, after the way they treated me, along with avoiding me like I was a plague to them. Drifting back to Spike, he did forgive Twilight and the others for the way they treated him. I guessI should give them another chance. It would be the right thing to do.

After finishing up my last push-up, I got up and sighed. I walked over to the towel racks and started drying myself off, getting some sweat off of me. I then picked up a water bottle and drank the cool liquid to ease my thirst.

I saw Daring approaching. I grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She started drying herself. We stayed silent for a while, until she spoke again, "So…how did you find the fire dragon?"

"His name is Kasai, and I found him by accident. Shit hit the fan with Twilight's brother and I was in the Everfree forest. I fell in a pit and it lead to Kasai's chambers, thus finding his gem." I explained.

"Is Twilight….your marefriend?" She asked.

I gulped a little and nodded slowly, "She is."

"How come you're not treating her like one, then?"

"Let's just say that things have been shaking our relationship, along with the others."

"You have a herd?"

"Yeah."

"What's been happening to you and your relationship with them?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked now getting tiny bit upset.

"Because you need to learn to that there will be times where you'll be alone sometimes, and you need to fight for yourself." She states.

Her explanation snapped something in me, and I got angry. "They may have fucked me up a little bit, but I will fight for them. You have no right to just say that I will be alone. I still have Spike and the others, who will stand by me."

"It's the truth."

I shook my head. "I don't know anything about your life, Daring, but you need to know that there will be a time that you can't do things alone. You need to have friends who are willing to back you up." I walked out of the weight room, leaving her.

She made me so mad, saying that I need to fight for myself, and saying I'll be alone on occasions. How dare she.

**(Few hours later)**

After my talk with daring, things were a little more smooth for the rest of us. After the kids had their time out, they were free to spend time with the others. Sweetie spend time with Spike, playing in the pool, and sharing a few kisses from now and then. Scoots was playing with Rainbow in the jungle gym, while AB was drawing.

Pip was with me. We were just standing near the end of the boat while watching the seagulls pass by.

"Hey, Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I still want to apologize, even when you told me I'm not supposed to be here." He looked at the ground in guilt and regret.

"I'm not mad, bud." I patted his head. "I'm a little disappointed, but not mad. Just remember to do what I say, alright?"

The colt looked back at me with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I will."

I smiled back and nodded. "Good."

I looked back at the sun, shining brightly in the sky, while the sound of the water hitting the boat. I then felt the urge to play something, and I think I know what. I looked around and saw a small guitar on a pile of boxes. I grabbed it and looked back, started playing.

**(Play 'A New Venture' from Sonic Rush Adventure)**

As I was playing, Pip was tapping his hoof to the beat. He still had his smile, and was bopping his head.

_Life starts with a sunny day_

_Let's feel our ocean breath_

_We are cruising over seas, can't wait for a new venture_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

The seagulls above us heard the song and they cawed above us, and moved a little closer to us.

_Nothings gonna stop us now_

_We'll conquer the seven seas_

_No ones getting left behind, get ready for a new venture_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_Woooo, yeeaah._

Pipsqueak was smiling as the seagulls cawed again and some of the fish in the water jumped out and splashed around.

_Life starts with a sunny day_

_Let's feel our ocean breath_

_We are cruising over seas, can't wait for a new venture_

_La laaa_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa, la laaa, la laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_A new venture_

_La laaa_

_Woooo, yeeaah._

Playing the final note, the music ended. The fish stopped jumping and the seagulls moved back into the sky.

Pipsqueak clapped his hands. "That was great song, Daniel. It actually fits this trip and new adventure perfectly."

I chuckled. "I'm glad the song was created. I usually listen to it when I was little."

However, my happiness went away a little when I saw Twilight and the others. Knowing them, they still want to talk to me.

"Hey, Pip. Go and play with Will and Spike. I need to talk to Twilight and the others." I said to the colt.

"Okay." He nodded and ran back to the play area.

The tension in the air around us thickened a little, as we all were silent. I sighed and looked away from them, watching the ocean.

**(Play ****Emotional Sad Music - Forgive Me)**

"What do you all want?" I asked.

"We…came to talk to you." Twilight answered.

"This is about what happened when Darkus was released, and how you all said I was a…'Demon'." when I said demon, I placed venom in that word.

They all looked down in shame and Twilight cringed by that world. "I know you have every right to be angry with us for the way we treated you, and we deserve it. We're so sorry for everything we did. We ended up hurting you, and Spike. Nearly destroyed our friendship, and everything you held dear to."

My eyes hardened a little as I continued to listen to them, and while I was still looking back at the ocean.

"Didn't you all understand that I love every single one of you? I trusted you all ever since we became friends, and yet you all pushed me away, believing I was that demon you all saw from that day." A lone tear fell from my eye. "You all hurt me, and I nearly lost my way. I was thinking from that time, I should just give up on every single one of you, and just forget everything that you all gave me."

The girls were in tears as they bowed their heads, not looking at me.

"But…I still had Spike, Will, Pipsqueak, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, and Kasai. They all helped me find my way out of the darkness within my heart and back into the light. They all never feared me because they believed in me. they still see me as who I am, and not Darkus, something you all didn't see from that time."

"We know, darling." Rarity said sniffing a little, while wiping a tear. "We were treating you horribly. You needed us, and yet we pushed you away. We were hurting you more than we were afraid of that monstrosity in you."

"We made such a huge mistake, and we ask if you could give us another chance." Twilight said.

I bowed my head a little, still not looking at them.

"Please…" Twilight kneeled to the floor, holding her chest, while her tears flowed. "Give us another chance."

Everything from us fell silent again. It pained me a little that my friends were crying. They really understand what they have done wrong. I still want to fulfill my promise my mother and grandfather. Giving them another chance will take me on the path to make things right with them.

"My grandfather once told me, 'What's the point of having a heart if you can't be a bit forgiving every now and then.'" The girls all looked up at me with sparks of hope in their eyes. "I'm not saying I forgive you all for what you all did to me...Not completely anyway. What I'm saying is..I believe in second chances."

Tears fell form their eyes again, but in happiness. It felt kinda good to see them happy a little, knowing I'm giving them another chance.

I turned to them, "However, i'm not gonna be giving you all the same love and respect I used to. If you all want that love and respect again, you all need to earn it. Until now, I will only talk to you all, and not ignore any of you. A few hugs now and then, but no kissing or love making." I declared.

They all smiled and wiped their tears, and they nodded to my conditions.

"We promise, we will do everything to gain your love and happiness again." Twilight declared.

"I hope so. Don't screw this up again." I walked away from them. I needed a little time alone after getting that off my chest.

**(Later that night)**

After my talk with the girls, things went smoother than before. I actually felt slightly happier than I used to. It kinda felt good to give them another chance, and knowing of how much they care about friendship, and happiness, I know they will try their hardest to gain my trust and love again.

Night fell and Luna's moon was in the sky. I was back at the edge of the boat, looking up at the beautiful night sky. So far through today, I guess everything wasn't all bad. I did hang with my little brother, and felt a little more happier than before.

"Hey."

I looked back and saw Cadence walking up to me.

"Hey. Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"Not really." She stood next to me and looked up at the night sky. We were silent, until she spoke again. "I overheard your conversation with Twilight and the others."

I nodded. "Yeah. I decided to at least give them another chance. I just hope they'll earn my trust and love again."

"I know they will. They are the Elements of Harmony after all."

I chuckled lightly. "Make a point there. Anyway…how are you doing? You know…about you and Shining?"

Cadence sighed. "I still need some time to think over what I need to do. But…I think I should give him another chance. I still love him, and he's the greatest thing that came into my life."

I smiled. "Love works in many mysterious ways, and love is one of the strongest feelings to be known in the world."

Cadence giggled. "You are right about that." She turns to face me, while faced her. "Still, I can't thank you enough for helping me find my way. If you never spoke to me, I would have straight up left him for good."

"It's always a pleasure to help anypony in need. I know my mother and grandfather are proud of me for it." I said smiling.

Cadence smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. It felt nice to have those who stood by my side through thick and thin, especially Cadence.

We pulled back a little, while Cadence looked deep into my eyes. Then, she started to lean forward and then surprised me by kissing my cheek. My cheeks burned bright crimson by contact.

She pulled away and smiled. "That's a thank you for being there for me."

I smiled. "Thank you, Cadence."

"Anytime. Well, I better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Sleep well, Cadence."

"Goodnight, Daniel." She walked off, leaving me alone again.

I looked back up at the moon again, and smiled. Soon after, I returned to my sleeping chambers. As I entered, I saw Pip on my bed sleeping.

I smiled and shook my head. No matter where I go, he always wishes to be near me. I got out of my clothes and into my sleep clothing. I got into the bed and pulled the covers over us. Feeling my presence, Pipsqueak scooted near me and nuzzled into my chest, smiling softly.

I softly chuckled and stroked his mane. "Sleep well, Pipsqueak." I rested my head on the pillow, and slowly fell asleep.

**(3rd Person: Twilight's Room)**

Twilight was in her room, lying on her bed, thinking over today. She felt relieved and a little happier that Daniel is willing to give her and the others another chance. Though, her heart ached a little, knowing that she and the girls have to gain his love and trust again, if they ever want thing to go back to the way they used to be before the incident. They still knew in their hearts, they deserve it. They vow to work hard to gain that lost love and trust.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Twilight got up from her bed and walked to the door. She opened it, revealing Rarity.

"Oh, hey, Rarity." She greeted.

"Hi darling. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She fully opened it, and allowed the white pony to come inside. She closed and locked at the door soon after.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" The lavender unicorn asked.

"Not really. But, I am slightly happy that Daniel darling is giving us another chance." She explained.

"I know what you mean, but it is still painful that we have to work for his love and respect again." Twilight sighed.

"We'll gain his love again, darling. He knows he'll never hold his anger forever. After all, we gave him so much to give up. He will forgive us."

Twilight smiled and hugged Rarity. "You're right. I shouldn't be negative about this opportunity. I know he will forgive us. Thanks, Rarity."

The white unicorn smiled hugged her lavender friend. "Anytime, Darling."

The two friends hugged for the moment, until they broke the hug, smiling at one another.

Twilight sighed and sat on her bed. "It's gonna be hard for me to sleep from all of the stress from today."

Rarity thought for a moment to think of a away to relax her. Then, an idea popped into her, and a sly smirk grew on her lips. She slowly walked over to the Lavender unicorn, "Well, I know a way for to…Relax.~" Catching Twilight by surprise, Rarity sat on her lap.

"R-Rarity-" The white unicorn gently pressed two fingers on her lips.

"Shh…just _relax_, darling." She leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips against hers.

**(Clop Warning)**

Twilight's eyes shot opened when the fashionistas lips locked with hers. Her mind was running all over her brain, her nerves bursting, and shots of tingling pleasure shot down her spine. Twilight couldn't deny it, Rarity's lips felt so soft. After seeing one of Daniels videos from his laptop, she has been curious to having sex with a mare. Now, she was given that opportunity.

Twilight slowly closed her eyes and gently pressed back into the kiss. One of her hands slowly moved up and glided around Rarity's side, moving up to her breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze through her sleeping blouse.

Rarity moaned from the soft, pleasuring touch. From the day she agreed to be in a herd with the others when they're ready, she always dreamed of being Twilight's first. Even though she still loves Daniel, she wanted to gain some experience of pleasing her lover with Twilight, since she knows a lot about mating, due to books of course.

The two unicorns broke the kiss, and gazed into each others eyes. Their cheeks were lightly powdered with blushes.

"So, darling, what do you want to do?" Rarity whispered with lust in her voice while tracing a finger around the lavenders chest.

Twilight smirked. She has many ideas in the perverted part of her brain. Daniel stacked away many dirty things in that folder, and she memorized all of them. She gently pushed Rarity off of her and stood up.

"Dance with me.~" She grabbed her by the hand and guided her to the open part of her room. She then spun her around and snaked her hands around the white unicorns hourglass body. Her horn lit up and her room sparkled a little. After she sound proofed her room, she looked at the radio near them and she turned it on. Erotic music played in the background, hearing the sounds of a mare and stallion moaning and sighing in the background.

**(Play Canciones para Hacer el Amor | Mùsica Sexy Sensual y Canciones Romanticas, Mùsica de Fondo)(Yeah, it's long, but when you find it, it's worth it.)**

The two slowly started dancing, swaying their hips together in synch. Twilight rested her head against rarity's shoulder and inhaled her scent. The sweet smell of fresh flowers hit her nostrils. She shuddered. She loved the smell, and she wanted Rarity so badly. Twilight snaked her hands around rarity's body, gliding them around her breasts, and stomach.

Rarity sighed and moaned lightly from her friends wonderful touches. This was everything she dreamed about. She couldn't wait to see what Twilight does next.

Twilight's horn lit up and a pole was conjured up. Rarity smirked by her friends dirty thoughts and followed along with it. She grabbed the pole and lifted her body up and held onto it. Twilight lifted herself up on the other side, and the two spun around. They slowly moved back down, while they swayed their hips. They never lost contact with their eyes.

As they landed back on the ground, Twilight moved up and wrapped her arms around the fashionistas neck. Rarity wrapped one arm around her waist, while her other held onto the pole. Twilight's right leg wrapped around Rarity's waist, pushing them closer to one another.

"I'm getting wet.~" Twilight cooed in the white unicorns ear.

"So am I.~" She replied.

Rarity brought Twilight into another passionate kiss, but with more force and lust. Their tongues met and danced, wrestling for dominance. Twilight grind her body up and down against Rarity's body. Their breasts pressed together, blocked by their thin clothing. They moaned in each others mouths as they continued to kiss each other.

Rarity snaked her hand down Twilight's body and grabbed her flank, massaging it and her cutie mark.

Twilight broke the kiss and threw her head back, moaning loudly. Rarity kissed and licked her neck as she continued to please her lover. Twilight was in paradise. Every stress and situation that was once on her mind melted away, like ice would melt in extreme heat.

Their burning lust only grew stronger in their souls. They needed more. Twilight grabbed Rarity and placed her on one of the chairs. When rarity got comfortable, Twilight gave her a lust filled smirk and danced for her. She grabbed the pole above her head and swayed her hips, showing off her beautiful curves and ass. Her tail swished and brushed against her fur, further exciting her.

Rarity licked her lips, as her eyes were drinking up Twilight's sexy body. Her wonderful curves, her luscious breasts, her smooth, silky mane. Deciding to entertain her lover, Rarity spread her legs open, and lifted her blouse, revealing her black panites. It was damped in her juices. She snaked her hand down and rubbed her marehood through her panties, moaning lightly as she did.

Twilight saw Rarity giving her entertainment. Her marehood was leaking and damping her own panties. She continued her performance, throwing her head back and snaking her hands from her face, to her breasts, stomach, all the way to her inner thighs. She pulled away from the pole and moved closer to rarity. She threw her leg up and it landed next to Rarity's face. Her marehood was very close to her. She slowly grabbed her blouse and lifted it up, exposing her half naked body to her lover. She was wearing a purple bra and panties. In Rarity's thoughts, purple was such a damn sexy color to the lavender unicorn.

Twilight moved her leg back, and smirked at her friend. "You like what you see?"

"Very. I could just look at your body forever." Rarity replied with hungry eyes.

"Well then, if that's the case," Twilight pushed Rarity's legs apart slowly and leaned down and lightly brushed her furred skin against her awaiting sex. She was slow and torturous with the motion and Rarity's eyes closed in the pure touch of Twilight's. Rarity opened her eyes as Twilight was now eye level with her waist and she cooed into Rarity's hidden and awaiting marehood, "Do you want to fuck me like a whore in heat?~"

Rarity felt shivers run down her spine by Twilights dirty talking. She will defiantly learn some things about this the time when she will have sex with Daniel. For now, though, Twilight was the only thing she can think about.

Twilight smiled at her friend and slowly stood up, putting exaggerated movements in her hips as she grabbed the magical pole and in a quick motion lifted herself up and swung around the pole. Rarity's blue eyes watched Twilight's body move, not missing a single angle.

Twilight's horn lit up and the chair Rarity was sitting in was covered in a lavender aura. The chair slowly moved up, and it was now within five inches of her lavender friend. Twilight reached out and slowly grabbed Rarity's white cheeks. Her lust filled smirk never left. She slowly moved in, licking her lips slowly, and sexily.

Rarity's heart beated faster and faster as her stripper friend moved ever so closer to her face. She closed her eyes, and waited for another powerful lust filled heated kiss. However, it never came. When it did not come, she opened her eyes and saw she was centimeters away from Twilight's face.

Her sparkling lavender eyes were glittering with amusement. It was like she knew this was the reactions Twilight wanted. Their lips were only just one centimeter away from one another. Twilight moved her upper lip and it brushed against Rarity's. The white unicorn shivered from her teasing, and her marehood was getting hotter by the second of the strip show before her.

"You're teasing me, darling." Rarity whispered with a lust filled playful growl.

"And you like it." She responded, and gave her luscious lips a small lick.

Twilight was right about that. Rarity did like her teasing. It was only exciting her more. Twilight released Rarity's cheeks and her hand snaked down and with two fingers, walking up Rarity's riff slowly she pushed Rarity back to her seat. rarity complied and sat back down, watching the show in front of her.

Twilight kicked her leg out again and presented it to Rarity. Her hand gliding from her hoof all the way to her upper thigh. Rarity was squirming in her seat. Her hormones were going into overdrive. Her heart beating faster than Rainbow can do a Sonic Rainboom. Twilight's hand then rubbed against her round and tight ass cheek, squeezing the muscle in her hand. It then moved up and she was rubbing her marehood in a teasing manner. She threw her head back and let off a purposely loud, sexy moan. Twilight swung her hips sexily as she moved down the pole.

Twilight loves seeing Rarity in the position she's in. Her body was screaming for any pleasure or any release at all. She has her right where she wants her. She giggled as she stood up and turned around slowly. She spun around her hips rocked back and forth, like a pendulum. Her ass moving to the beat of the song on the radio. Continuing to sway her hips, she slowly moved back into Rarity. Twilight's palms rested on her spread knees and her ass pressing and moving against Rarity's pussy. Rarity lifted her head and closed her eyes at the sexual ecstasy as Twilight was now grinding against her heated pussy.

"Go ahead and touch me, Rarity.~" Twilight whispered in the white unicorns ear, and gave it a soft lick.

Relieving some of her urges, Rarity's hands moved up and cupped Twilight's D-cup breasts. She massaged them and squeezed them, while she licked and kissed Twilight's neck. Twilight moaned again and started to grind her ass harder against Rarity's marehood. Twilight continued to grind against her, as she leaned back and rested against Rarity's chest. Her breasts pressed against Twilight's back.

Rarity made another dirty move on her and snaked one hand down and rubbed her friends pussy from the outside of her panties. It felt so warm, wet and burning for the desire of sweet release. Twilight moaned again. She moved hands up and placed them to where Rarity's hands were.

The lavender unicorn continued with the sexual teasing for the moment, allowing the fashionista to enjoy the pleasure shooting in her system. She hasn't felt so aroused and lust hungry ever since she fucked with Daniel.

Rarity smiled and watched as Twilight lifted herself up and began shaking her hips again. As she did so, her back still to Rarity, her hands lifted up to the clasp of her bra. As the clip was snapped off, Twilight grabbed the bra with her right arm and gently pulled it off, while her other arm covered her naked breasts.

Twilight looked at her lover and her seductive look never left her face. She tossed aside the bra and then covered her breasts with both of her hands. She kneaded the two globs of fur and flesh in a circular motion, releasing soft coos and moans. She turned around and leaned down, slowly pressing her ass against the pole. Twilight finally moved her hands slowly down her stomach, revealing her fully erect tits. Her thumbs slipping under the cord of her thin V shaped panties.

Rarity sex drive was now roaring with fire. The sexual strip and lap teasing are pushing her to her limit. She wanted to be touched, get naked and fuck Twilight's brains out.

Twilight turned around and presented her ass to Rarity. "Mind helping me get these panties off?~"

Rarity happily obliged and raised her hands and rested them slowly onto Twilight's well toned, but bubble ass. Twilight moaned as she felt cold hands sending shivers through spine and ass. Rarity was moving and caressing her hands over the mounds of flesh in her hands. Squeezing them in her palms, causing another moan to escape Twilight's lips. rarity then hooked her fingers on the cord of the panties and pulling them up and then snapping them back, releasing a squeal of pleasure from Twilight.

"Ooooh, you naughty girl.~" Twilight smirked with lust at the white unicorn. "I'll make sure to give you a dirty punishment later on.~"

Rarity giggled and pulled her panties down and Twilight lifted her legs and turned fully around, resting a hand on her hip. Rarity was now looking over Twilight's now naked body. She was perfect. Lovely breasts, smooth hourglass figure, sexy legs, and a warm cunt to ravish to her hearts contempt.

Twilight smiled and moved close to Rarity, straddling her with her knees on the chair. The chair moved back, allowing more room to be presented when the two fuck each other out. Twilight rested both of her hands on Rarity's shoulders while her hips moved back and forth, grinding against her and asked, "So, did you enjoy your show?~"

rarity just smirked. "Do I even have to ask?"

Twilight giggled. "How about we…take it up a notch~?"

"Ravish my body, darling~."

The lavender unicorn leaned forward, their eyes just inches away, along with their lips. "Now. The only words that I want to hear out of your mouth are screams and cries of pleasure." Twilight whispered. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Rarity's again.

Rarity shivered and closed her eyes, allowing pure pleasuring bliss to take over her body, and sink into the kiss. Her kiss was so soft, she couldn't hold in the moans in her soul. Twilight snaked her hands around rarity's hourglass body, caressing the soft fabric of her blouse. Rarity's hands moved up and and ruffled the lavenders's soft, silky mane.

Their soft kissing went on for a good moment, until they picked up speed and force. Their mouths opened slightly through their kissing, as the speed and force picked up. Rarity's hands started sliding down and grabbed at Twilight's ass hard. Twilight squealed in pleasure by the action and both her hands pulled Rarity's head in with equal force. The two both showed that they both craved to feel each other, and fuck their luscious bodies out.

Through the dry, and forceful fast kissing, Rarity felt something warm and moist slip into her mouth. Feeling the tongue gliding in, her own grinded and danced around it, as the two moaned together. Twilight began to grind against Rarity's body again as they continued kissing. However, her own patience has had it. She needed Rarity now.

Twilight removed herself from the kiss, stands of saliva hanging from their mouths. She pulled Rarity up and began to unbutton her blouse. Her hands fiddling with the buttons, while a few popped off, but Rarity didn't mind. Getting the last button off, Twilight ripped the blouse off, exposing Rarity's half naked body to her. Her breasts were a double D-Cup, bigger than hers, but to hell, they looked so tempting. Twilight started moving her kisses down Rarity's neck and to her chest. Rarity released squeals and moans of pleasure as she planted her kisses down. When Twilight stopped at her bust, she didn't hesitate to do what needed to be done. She unclipped the bra and tore it off, exposing her naked breasts to her. She threw the bra away and shoved Rarity down against the chair.

Twilight started her assault and flicked her tongue around Rarity's right nipple. Rarity screamed in ecstasy. She waited for this moment, and now, Twilight is assaulting her body to her own need. Twilight sucked on her right breast like a baby would, while her other hand kneaded the other.

Rarity screamed, "Oh fuck! Oh yes…yes Twilight! Don't stop!"

As Twilight continued to suck on her tit, her hand slid down to her panties and slipped a finger inside Rarity's hot pussy. She squealed at the penetration of Twilight's finger.

"OH! Oh...yes...yes right there! Fuck me so hard!"

Twilight lifted her mouth, and a strand of saliva was left on her breast. Her fingers didn't stop moving, and she moved a second finger in. As her hand cupped her pussy while her fingers fucked her inner walls, Twilight leaned back up and hastily started making out with Rarity again. Rarity moaned in delight and moved her hands up and squeezed and kneaded the soft mounds of flesh in her hands and caused Twilight to stop their kissing and let out a yelp of pleasure. She looked down at her and smirked.

Rarity smirked back. She was far form done with her. Twilight grabbed her panties and pulled them off with no regrets. Her fingers still moving inside of her as she did so. After the past few seconds, she pulled them out.

Her fingers were drenched in Rarity's love juices. Her half lidded eyes looked down at her fingers, glistering in the fashionistas cum. She licked along her fingers, savoring the taste of her cum. It tasted ver sweet, like melted marshmallows. Rarity moved up and licked her fingers as well, wanting a taste. They moaned together as they tasted the juices on Twilights fingers. Rarity loved her own taste. She will have more the time when she fucks with another mare, or with Daniel. When the cum was cleaned up, they two kissed passionately, their tongues dancing and tasting the remaining juices in their mouths.

When the two pulled away from one another from their lust filled heated kiss, Twilight smirked deviously. Her hand groped Rarity's breasts and she moved down all the way to her winking pussy. She blew her cooling breath against her heated red swollen lips. Without warning her, Twilight grabbed her legs, spread them open wide and shoved her face into her swollen lips.

Rarity threw her head back and screamed bloody murder. Her hormones driving to the max, and grinded her hips fast and hard against Twilight's face. Her hands grabbed her friends mane and pulled on it. Her legs wrapping around her head, as she screamed.

"Oh Twilight! Yes! Yes Twilight! Oh! Fuck me Twilight! FUCK ME DARLING!"

Twilight continued to assault her insides. Her tongue wiggling around widely to get every angle of her. However, the fuck fest changed. Rarity then opened her eyes and saw Twilight's winking pussy in her face, as the two girls were in a 69 position. Twilight was enjoying eating Rarity out, but she too wanted pleasure.

"Go ahead and dig in, Rarity.~" Twilight encouraged wiggling her amazing flank.

Rarity didn't even hesitate from the moment she got the green light. She grabbed Twilight's flanks, and dove right in. Twilight screamed in pleasure as she dove back in as continued to eat Rarity out. Their wonderful, silky tails wrapped around each others heads, cradling them like they were babies. Their eyes rolled back and they massaged each others cutie marks, empowering the pleasure that shot down their spines like a lightning bolt on a stormy day.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned in unison as they sprayed their wonderful, tasty juices into their mouths. Their moans vibrated in their pussies, further increasing the time of their climax. They greedily drank their juices, not wanting to miss one drop.

Their climax finally slowed and the two lovers breathed heavily by the heavenly results of their tongue fuck. Twilight turned around and faced Rarity, who's eyes were glittering with lust, burning deep within her soul. Twilight threw herself onto her and the two started making out again, tongue and all. Their naked breasts pressing together, tickling their nipples, their slim stomachs grinding against each other. Their hands grabbing handfuls of their manes.

Twilight broke the kiss and smiled at the fashionista. "How was that?" Twilight asked with lust still in her words.

"That….was….amazing." Rarity panted. Her own sexual fantasy was thrown out the window. Twilight went even beyond what she wanted. This was was the best sex she has ever had with a mare.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Twilight responded. She nuzzled into Rarity's neck, breathing slowly in the after glow of their wonderful time together.

"Where did you even learn this?" The white unicorn asked.

Twilight giggled. "Well, you can thank a certain human for keeping some dirty videos on his laptop."

Rarity was surprised that Daniel would have such naughty videos of women fucking one another. If that was only a bit to what Twilight did, what else does she know?

"What have you discovered?"

Twilight leaned forward and kissed Rarity on the lips again, until he broke contact and whispered in her ear. "I know a lot about pleasing a mare. Would you like to find out?~"

Rarity shivered when the bookworm unicorn licked her ear and her hands groping her breasts again. The once small flame of lust in her soul burned again with new energy. Rarity was ready for round 2.

"Show me what you know darling.~" Rarity whispered and smacked Twilight's ass.

Twilight 'eeped' when Rarity's hand smacked her rear, but it made her horny again. She smirked and hoist herself off the chair. She gently grabbed Rarity's hands and guided her to the bed, where it was more comfortable. Once the two got comfortable in a sitting position on the soft, cloud like bed, Twilight scooted backwards, sitting up against the wall behind her and spreading her legs. Her marehood was getting wet again, excited to show Rarity the new position she found on Daniels laptop.

"Now, Rarity, sit close to me and spread your legs." Twilight instructed, while one of her hands massaged her breasts.

Rarity didn't know what Twilight was planning, but it was arousing her greatly. Rarity sat down before Twilight and scooted closer. Twilight grabbed Rarity's hips and pulled her even closer, her left leg over Rarity's right and her right leg under Rarity's left. The only time she stopped was when there was but a mere gap of space separating her own nether regions from Rarity's.

Rarity's eyes opened in surprise by the position. She has never thought a position like this would even exist. She then asked, "Darling…what position is this?"

Twilight only smirked and leaned close to the white unicorns face, whispering in her ear, "This position is called Tribadism. It's where our legs intwine like this and we grind out pussies together. It's really popular with female humans."

The explanation of this position of this new position made the fire of lust in rarity's stomach and soul blast into another roar of fire. She wanted to try out this new position right now, and fuck Twilight all the way to heaven. Rarity grabbed Twilight's hand and intwined her fingers around hers.

Twilight smirked while Rarity smirked back. The two nodded to each other and closed the gap between the two. Their lips connected, and it felt as though a current had passed between the two girls as they gasped in unison.

"Oh…my…Celestia.~" Twilight gasped. The sensation of Rarity's swollen lips pressing against hers was phenomenal. No other words could describe the high level of pleasure she was feeling, having another pussy press against hers. Twilight biting her lip as she slowly moved her hips, experimenting with the new sensations that she was feeling. Rarity responded to Twilight's movements with her own, gasping occasionally as the two gradually picked up speed.

The room was once again filled with both girls' panting and moaning, and of their soaked regions rubbing against one another. The girls have reached total heaven by the new position and pleasure. They needed more of this. Rarity wrapped her arm around her lavender lover and her lips attacked hers. As their hips grinded faster and faster, their tongues raged in an epic battle for dominance in each other's mouths, and their breasts came into contact with each other's, both girls seemed to simply throw reality out of the window and focussed solely on their lovemaking.

Twilight adjusted her hips while they scissored. When she did, her clit came into contact with rarity's. The two stopped and gasped by the powerful shot of pleasure that shot down their spine and body. When they realized their clits made the contact and bliss of pleasure, they both continued immediately, mutually agreeing that this was the best possible position in the history of mares making love to one another.

Rarity threw herself into another kiss, as Twilight moaned loudly, having the pleasure take over one hundred percent of her body. Her eyes rolled back. Only a hint of lavender could be seen in her rolled back eyes. Rarity herself was overthrown by the pleasure. She loved this position, and she also loved Twilight. The lessons she gained tonight will be ones to remember by.

Twilight broke the kiss and threw her arms around Rarity. Rarity too held onto Twilight, their bodies close as they rested their heads on each others shoulders, screaming in ecstasy of total bliss.

Rarity felt herself about to reach another powerful climax. Feeling Twilight's pussy gushing out, she too was not far behind her as well. Rarity kept their bodies on contact, and she put more force and power into her thrusts. "D-Darling! I'm close!

"Me too!" Twilight responded. "Please don't stop! I need more!"

Rarity bit her lip and hugged Twilight closer, trying to get their souls to meet together in the heat of their incredible climax. Their legs and tails wrapped around each other to assure each other that they had no intention of stopping this blissful moment.

"I'm gonna cum, Twilight!" Rarity warned, feeling the dam about to burst at any second. "Twilight, I… I…"

Twilight couldn't handle it any longer. She bit down on her lovers neck, sinking her nails into her warm fur. She gave five final pushes to welcome the embrace of her orgasm that hit her so damn hard. "Rarity! I'm cumming! I'm cummi-"

"Darling, I love you!" Giving their last and most powerful push, both girls' bodies stopped suddenly as they cried in unison, holding each other so tight that one might think they were afraid the other was at risk of suddenly disappearing. Their cum gushed out and covered their flanks, and some squirted up and landed on their breasts. They kissed each other hard as they continue to grind against one another, trying to keep their incredible orgasm going.

Everything in Twilight's mind was a success. She has finally made love to a mare, and one of the sexiest in all of Equestria. She couldn't wait to do this again with somepony else in Daniels herd. Not only that, she also has more dirty ideas in that mind of hers that she had ready the next time.

What felt like forever, their climax finally came down, and lust filled fire with their souls burned out for good. With almost all of their energy gone, Twilight and Rarity let each other go, and they fell onto the bed and panted heavily. Their legs were still intertwined with one another. Their cum seeped out and softly gushed out of their marehoods. Their juices mixing together int he afterglow of one of the best love making they ever had together.

Using the last of her strength, Rarity pulled out and slowly crawled onto Twilight's body, pressing her breasts against hers. The two gazed into each others eyes and softly smiled. Twilight channeled her magic and pulled a thick blanket over them, keeping them warm and comfortable. The two shared another kiss, but was softer than their last few ones. Their tongues softly grinding against one another as they moaned lightly into each others mouths.

**(Clop End)**

Rarity broke the soft kiss and rested her head on Twilight's neck, sighing happily of their love making.

"How do you feel, darling?" Rarity asked the tired unicorn.

"I feel so much better. That was the most amazing love making I ever had with a mare, and for my first one." Twilight responded softly.

Rarity giggled. "I enjoyed it as well." She looked up at her and stroked her chest. "Next time when we have sex again, I want to know what else you know from Daniels laptop."

Twilight chuckled lightly and stroked Rarity's messy, but still silky mane. "This was only the beginning. I still have more to show you."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you have." Rarity sighed and wrapped her arms around Twilight, while Twilight embraced the generous white unicorn. They hummed in the after glow and gave each other one last passionate kiss, before Twilight rested her head against the soft pillow and dozed off to sleep. Rarity sighed and nuzzled into Twilight's chest and fell asleep with her.

Guess everything does plan out well in the end.

* * *

**WHEW! Damn! That clop scene took so much out of me. It took me a long time to find a good lemon or clop story to find one that involved stripping and lap dancing. Damn, but in the end, this was still fun to make, and damn the results of the clop were sexy.**

**Anyway, the group will be on the ship for one more chapter and they will finally reach the Dragon kingdom, so stay tuned! Thank you all so much for your support and love for this story. I'll see you all next time in the next update of EHS! See you all later! ^^**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: The Sharpest tools in the Ocean**

Around five days have passed since we all departure and sailed into the sea, heading for the Dragon kingdom. I was able to give the girls another chance after our incident. I was feeling slightly happier than before after I gave them another chance. I just hope they can gain my full forgiveness and love again.

I even heard about Twilight and Rarity making love to one another one time. It didn't bother me the slightest. They were part of my herd, and knowing two ladies fucking one another didn't bother me at all, but with guys, that's a different story. Maybe that's just me that I like girls that are lesbians or the fact they know each other for a long time. Whatever the case, I was fine with them rutting each others brains out.

Anyways, back to the point, we were getting close to the kingdom, Kasai told me. We were about two days there. We were on the sixth day at sea. We were going to arrive the kingdom by tomorrow. However though, something in my gut was telling me, I was about to face my fears, and it won't be pleasant.

* * *

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, **Equestrians Human Sprit** is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

"_**Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, **Equestrians Humans Spirit** stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

* * *

Right now, I was just staring at the ocean. Ever since that incident with that shark, I still get chills when I glance at the sea. It's still pretty though, I'll give it that.

"Daniel, come look at this!" I heard Spike say.

I went over and looked. When I looked over to where they were pointing, I was surprised and awed. It was a pod of Whales! There were blue whales!

"Wow! Those are Blue whales!" I said.

"You know what type they are?" Twilight asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Blue whales are the biggest mammals to ever live. Well, at least on Earth. They can grow to be 98 feet, and their hearts are the size of a car. Their heartbeats can be detected from up to 3 miles away, and their calls can reach 188 decibels, making them the loudest mammals as well."

"Look! There's another one!" Will pointed out.

Another Blue Whale came to the surface and blew the water out of its blowhole.

"Wooooow." The CMC breathed in awe.

"This is so cool!" Sweetie Belle said amazed.

"Daniel, over there!" Pip pointed.

I looked to the direction he was pointing and saw bottlenose Dolphins bellowing while some jumped and were moving backwards with their bodies in the air.

"Those are Bottlenose Dolphins!" I exclaimed smiling.

"I never saw one in person before! They're beautiful." Will breathed smiling.

"Look, another whale!" Scootaloo shouted pointing.

A large whale jumped out of the water while spinning and bellowing, until it landed back in the water, getting us a little wet in the process.

"That was a humpback whale." I said smiling.

"That was so cool!" AB beamed.

The Humpback returned to the surface and stolled close to the boat. Its eye looked up at us and bellowed softly.

"Mr. Humpback is saying hello." Fluttershy smiled.

"Hello!" The CMC waved.

If the whale had lip muscle, it would smile right about now. Suddenly, the Humpback was immediately dragged back into the water, bellowing in surprise. The Blue whales bellowed in panic and sank back into the water. Even the Dolphins panicked and swam away as fast as their fins could carry them. Soon, everything was quiet.

"What just happened?" Twilight questioned in surprise.

"Why did the whales and Dolphins panic all of a sudden?" Will asked

"Something must have scared them." I answered narrowing my eyes in the water.

"What could scare them? They're the biggest mammals in the ocean." Will stated.

"Hey, look! There's another Whale!" Pinkie pointed out.

We all looked at the direction and saw something coming out of the water. A large gray object slowly emerged from the waters and was circling the boat.

"No...that's not a whale. Whales never circle around objects." Will pointed out.

"Then...what is it?" Twilight asked a little concerned.

As the object got closer and more visible to my eyes, every ounce of my fears came back, flooding my mind. The familiar sting from my chest came back, but felt stronger.

What was circling us was a large gray fin. It was tall, jagged and curved.

I knew there was only one animal in the ocean who has this specific kind of fin. What feared me more, was that it was bigger than the ones I've seen.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Spike asked concerned. "You've gone pale!"

Will too was starting to pale as well. He too knew what animal would have this feature, and he too knew it was impossible for this animal to be alive.

Before anyone could react, the creature rose to the surface more and hit the boat, causing it to spin out of control. All of us screamed in panic and surprise by the sudden collision. We all caught a glimpse of the beast before it sank down into the water. We all saw two of its most predominant features: marble black eyes that looked dead and mindless, and a mouth loaded of razor sharp teeth. Way more than any dragon or creature that exists.

Seeing the features, my greatest fears have now become reality. I was now in a real nightmare, one that I will never wake up from.

It was a shark.

Not any shark….it was a Megalodon. The biggest and most dangerous shark that ever existed in our world, back millions of years ago.

"Oh god…" I started.

"SHARK!" Will and I shouted at once.

The Megalodon bumped the ship again, making it spin once more.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" I screamed in panic.

The captain who was steering the ship got the boat back on track and punched it. The boat went at full speed and we were able to lose the Megalodon. The big shark sank back into the depths, until it was out of sight for us.

As the boat continued its course, I was breathing heavily, fast, face still pale, and I was covered in sweat. I never felt this afraid before in my life. This took my fears to a whole new level.

"I think we lost it for now." Will panted as the colors of his face returned.

"What in the name of Celestia was that thing? I've seen what sharks look like in books, but I've never seen or read of a shark of that magnitude." Spike exclaimed.

"That was no ordinary shark, Spike. I think that shark...was a Megalodon." Will answered.

"Megalodon?"

"The biggest shark that ever existed in our world. Even though the thing died out long ago before we humans evolved, scientists have been researching it for over decades." Will explained.

"What do you know about it?" Twilight asked.

Will shook his head. "I barely know much about it, but I know Daniel might tell you guys, since he is into prehistoric animals."

They all turned my direction, while I was trying my very best to try to calm down, but how could I? I just witnessed one of Earth's greatest ocean predators that was supposed to die out millions of years ago!

"Daniel," I turned to Spike, who looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No...i'm not." I was still shaking as my eyes were filled with tears, "Of all times, why...w-why did one of my...b-biggest fears have to emerge?"

"Hey, it's alright. We managed to escape, and we're still alive."

"For how long? That thing will come back and consume us all. Once it catches us...we're as good as dead."

Everyone on the boat was completely shocked that I have given up so easily after the shark. They knew about my fears, but giving up? I know it's not my style to give up so easily, but witnessing the Megalodon has taken away every ounce of my hope and courage. Now that I know that a Megalodon thrives in this world, no one is safe here in the waters.

We're sitting ducks.

"Daniel, I know you're scared, but we need to know what we're up against. Will told us the shark we encountered was a Megalodon, but we need to know more about it. Do you have any info on it?" Spike asked.

I sniffed and wiped some of my tears. "Y-yeah...I do." I dug into my bag and pulled out a book. I scrolled through most of them, until I found one with the info we need. "Here." I flipped the book so everypony could see it.

"The creature we did encounter was indeed, a Megalodon. It's name means 'Big Tooth'. According to paleontologists, the Megalodon was the biggest species of shark that ever existed on Earth. Apparently, no one knows how massive it was, so they studied its teeth to find out more about it." I explained my part history of the fish.

"How big are the teeth?" Twilight questioned.

"Huge, around 7.1 inches at best." I answered.

The group gasped, knowing how big the teeth of the Megalodon are.

"They're that big!? That's impossible!" Rainbow shouted. "No creature or predator in Equestria can have teeth that big!"

"It's true, and I even have proof." I dug into my bag again and pulled out something that shocked them to the core. It was a Megalodon fossil Tooth.

"Celestia, that's the biggest tooth I've ever seen!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I found this tooth when my grandfather and I were camping one time. I found it in the ground. I decided to keep it as an antique." I pulled out my shark tooth necklace and showed them the comparison of the size.

"With teeth of this size, many paleontologists have been wondering on how big the thing was. Some believe the Megalodon was 79 to 82 ft in total length, but some believe it was smaller than that. However, with the one we witnessed, I believe it can grow up to that kind of magnitude."

"Damn…" Will muttered under his breath, not having the little kids hear it.

"Is there any weakness to it?" Applejack asked.

"If there's another predator out there that can kill it, no. Megalodons have no enemies and they're no prey to what I know. The only possible explanations that wiped them to extinction, is either cold water temperatures, or the lack of food they consume." I explained.

"If nothing can stand up to it...what do we do?" Rarity questioned.

"The only best option we have is to run. I just hope we lost that thing." I sighed, starting to relax a little.

"DANIEL!" I heard Pipsqueak shout. I got up immediately and ran to him, with the others following me. He was at the end of the boat. When I reached him, he was shaking violently.

"Pip, what is it?" I asked.

He only rose a shaky finger to the horizon. What I saw made my blood turn into Ice again. The same Large gray fin was a few feet away from us. And I knew one thing is for certain.

"THE MEGALODON'S CHASING US!" I screamed. The giant predator slowly rose its head up to the surface and locked it's dead black marble eyes onto us.

"Move the ship faster!" Will shouted.

"The boat's moving at top speed!" Twilight exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly, the boat crashed into something and we spun out of control again, causing us to scream in surprise. When the boat finally stopped, we looked to see what we hit. My face went as pale as a ghost as I saw another large gray fin emerge from the water.

"Over there!" Spike pointed. We looked and saw another Megalodon fin slowly emerging from the water, followed with another, and a few more. Soon, over 12 large fins circled our boat.

Soon, my body was filled with nothing but fear, panic and anxiety. My body was shaking and I was sweating a waterfall.

"We're surrounded!" Rainbow shouted.

"We must have sailed into their hunting grounds!" Daring shouted.

"Megalodons never hunt in packs!" Will shouted.

"Tell that to them!" Spike shouted.

Then, the boat was hit by one. We screamed in panic as the boat rocked. Before we could react, one Megalodon shot up from the water, barely missing the boat, as it shot into the air and fell back into the water, causing a massive wave to hit us, covering us in seawater.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Will shouted.

Before the boat could regain control, another Megalodon shot up from the ocean and charged at us, with its massive jaws open.

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Pinkie screamed.

Spike's eyes turned blue and thrusted his arm from the side of the boat, causing the ship to move to the side, barely missing the jaws of the beast.

"That was close." Daring sighed.

"ANOTHER ONE'S COMING IN!" Pip screamed.

Another Megalodon charged at the boat and hit us with full force. We screamed as the boat was nearly tipped over.

"We can't move if they keep hitting us!" Cadence shouted.

"We're gonna need a distraction!" Spike opened his wings and flew into the air. "I'm gonna try everything in my power to slow them down! You guys get the kids to safety and get the ship moving!" He flew into the open waters.

"Be careful, Spike!" Twilight shouted to him.

"Daniel, you better go and help Spike." Will said to me.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!" I screamed in fear.

"You have to! Spike is gonna need backup! You're one of the two who can help us!" Will countered.

"NO!" I shouted and ran out of sight, to the highest and safest point of the ship.

**(3RD Person)**

Will and the others watch Daniel run away in panic, having his fears get the major best of him.

"Now what!?" Daring shouted.

"We better hope Spike can deal with them, because he's our only hope to stand against the Megs. Let's hurry and get the kids to a safe room to hide!" Will said.

They nodded and took the kids to somewhere safe on the ship.

**(With Spike)**

Spike continued to distract the Megalodons so the group could get away in time.

His eyes turned red and he blasted fire out of his hand. The attack made a direct hit to the sharks back, but had no effect. He growled in frustration and his eyes turned cyan. He fired lightning at the beast, and shocked it. It slowed it down slightly, but not enough.

One Meg jumped out of the water, tempting to eat the young dragon. Spike saw the jaws coming and quickly flew out of the way, just missing his death.

"_Damn. Nothing I do is working."_ He thought. _ "I need more help. Daniel, please….help me."_

**(With Daniel)**

Daniel was in a room, alone, rocking back and forth, tears falling from his eyes, still filled with fear, while holding the sides of his head. He felt so stupid and embarrassed, showing his friends the attitude he showed back from the main dock of the ship. He finally showed the weak centered part of his life. He stooped a low level he will never let go of.

He was supposed to be one of the strongest members of the group and yet he showed fear to everypony. He could never show himself ever again.

"_I'm so ashamed. Why did I have to act like that?"_ He thought to himself as he shut his eyes tight. _"I can never show my face around them ever again. I'm so weak, having my fucking fear get the best of me."_

"_You can't just give up, Daniel."_ A voice called out.

Daniel looked up and saw the same being from before he met a long time ago in a light aura of light. It was the same being that was wearing the colored cloak. He hasn't seen him the time he awoken his power. His hood was still over his face, so he didn't know what he looked like.

"Who...who are you?" He asked.

"I go by many names, but you call me...Niji." He answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Daniel asked further to the newcomer.

"I saw what happened when you broke out in fear." Niji simply said.

The raven warrior growled in sadness and anger and looked away. "Did you come here to laugh at me, seeing how weak I am?"

"No...I came here to help you.' Niji answered gently.

"How can you help me?" Niji walked up to the warrior and kneeled to him.

"I know you're scared about facing your worst fears. Everypony gets scared of their worst fears. But, there will have to be a time, where you must stand up to those fears." He explained.

"How can I stand up to my fear that nearly took my life!?" Daniel scowled.

"It's never easy to fight what you fear the most, but I know you can face it. You came a long way to where you are now. You and your friends made many mistakes and faced off many challenges. When the girls were trapped against a wall, you faced death without fear. You faced off against Manticores, Vironuses, Timberwolves, and even against a Demigod."

Niji placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "All of those challenges would make any human run and hide, but you face them head on without hesitation. You have a strong heart. No matter how scared you were facing against all of those obstacles, you still stood your ground and fought."

"But...they were not-"

"I know they're nothing to the sharks you faced years back, but you still have a heart to face many opponents who were stronger than you, and opponents who wanted to end your life." He smiled. "I know it's hard to face your fears, but as long as you have friends who are willing to fight by your side, and believe in yourself, you can defeat the fear within you."

Daniel didn't know what to say about this. His words were wise and full of wisdom, helping him understand his situation. He looked up at him again while he saw him smile warmly.

"I know you can do it, Daniel. And I know your parents would be proud of you, if you did face your fears."

Daniel gasped when he mentioned his parents. He started to sink in with the words Niji told him. He was right. He defeated many powerful foes without hesitation, and yet he was running away from the fear deep within his heart. He knew he can't give up and cower in a room. His friends needed him.

Daniel breathed and stood up. Niji stood as well. Daniel smiled at him, while he smiled back.

"You're right, Niji. I can't stop here. It's time I stop running from my fears. It's time I stand up to them!" He exclaimed with newfound courage.

Niji nodded. "I'm glad to see you back on your feet. Now, go and show those overgrown fish who you really are." At that, Niji vanished into thin air, without a trace left of him.

It surprised Daniel slightly, but he was used to having spirits talking to him constantly. It was nothing new. He looked out the window and saw the Megalodons still attacking.

His eyes narrowed. _"Hang on, guys. I'm coming."_

**(With Spike)**

Spike lunged forward at the massive shark, with his fist coated with electricity. He roared and punched the fish in the head, shocking it, but not doing any damage whatsoever. The shark threw its body around and swatted Spike with its powerful tail. Spike yelled in pain and was thrown back onto the ship. Two ribs were cracked and one was almost puncturing his lung.

"Spike!" He looked up to see his mother and friends running up to him. Twilight kneeled and helped her son up.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I'm okay...just bruised is all." He took a step forward, but his injuries caught up to him, making him grunt in agony pain.

"You're hurt."

"Damn...looks like that meg got a lucky shot on me." Spike groaned holding his injured chest.

"What do we do!?" Rarity panicked.

"MEGALODON INCOMING!" Will screamed.

They all turned to see the beast charging head on with its orb black eyes locked onto the group.

"We gotta get outta here!" Pinkie screamed.

"It's too late!" Rainbow shouted.

The meg pulled up and opened its massive jaws, tempting to devour the boat in one bite. The group screamed as they waited for their doom to set in.

Suddenly, a massive fireball came out of nowhere and exploded in the megs face. The beast fell backwards and landed back into the water.

"Huh!?" The group questioned in shock to what just happened.

**(Play ****僕のヒーローアカデミア【****Boku no hero academia****】 ****OP Full ****「****The Day****」****)(Recomend you download the song if there's a chance it's copyrighted)**

Out of the bloom, Daniel jumped on the rails with a very pissed off look. He slowly rose and clenched his fist, with the fire burning in his eyes.

"Get away from my friends, You overgrown pieces of Sushi!" He roared and charged in after the sharks.

"What the!?" Will and the others were shocked by his sudden change in attitude and the fact he was facing the sharks head on without a single trace of fear in his heart.

"What has gotten into Daniel?" Twilight questioned in shock.

"I don't know…" Spike smirked, feeling new confidence and ignoring his injuries, "But I like it!" He opened his wings and flew to his human brother.

Daniel did some hand signs and shouted, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Fang!"** He thrusted his hands forward and shocked the sharks with every ounce of his power. The effect was different as the sharks thrashed around by the power of the electricity.

One Megalodon jumped out of the water and opened its jaws. Before Daniel could react, Fire blasted the beast and made it fall into the water. Daniel looked to see Spike with his hands out with his eyes red.

He smirked. "Glad you could join me, Spike."

"I don't know what happened to you, but I like it!"

He chuckled. "Let's say I got a boost of encouragement."

"Now then, what do you say we send these things back to the depths where they belong?" Spike asked pounding his fists

Daniels smirk widened. "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

They faced the beasts, circling around the boat.

"If we can try to cool down the water, they might retreat!" Daniel planed.

"How do we do that!?" Spike questioned.

"If my hunch is correct, we need to combine two of our elements. If we do, we might be able to create ice."

"Which elements do we combine to make ice!?"

Daniel's brain was moving around to think over what elements they need to combine to make ice. Ice is made of water, but what makes water cold and freezes it? Not earth, not lightning…

Then, his eyes snapped open in realization. _"That's it!"_

"Spike, combine water and wind! It's the elements that are needed to make Ice!" Daniel instructed.

Spike nodded and focused deep within his power. Daniel did the same as he concentrated hard and quickly.

Then, they got it. Spike's eyes were now icy blue, and felt the cool sensation in his blood. Daniel too felt that feeling.

He placed a sign and shouted, "**Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!"** Thousands of Ice needles emerged from his sides formed into swallow birds. The ice birds lunged forward at the water and dove right in. Soon, the temperature started to drop, causing the Megalodons to feel slightly uneasy.

"It's working!" Spike exclaimed in joy.

"Hit them hard, Spike!" Daniel smirked.

Spike nodded and breathed deeply. He then blew hard and unleashed a blizzard of Ice. The ice made contact to the water and the temperature dropped rapidly. Many of the Megs felt the dropping temperature and started to retreat.

"They're retracting!" Will said in happiness.

The group cheered as many of the Megalodons started moving in the warm depths of the water. However, it didn't last long.

As one Meg turned around, its tail hit the boat, causing the group to scream in panic. If that wasn't the worst of it, Cadence fell overboard and fell into the water.

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted to her sister in law.

Cadence emerged from the water, coughing out any water in her lungs. "I'm okay!"

"Get out of the water!"

She nodded and started to open her wings to fly out. However, she wasn't prepared to what was going to happen.

One Megalodon saw her from below the waters. It jumped out and swallowed her in one bite. It fell back into the water and started swimming away, with a prize in its mouth.

"CADENCE!" Twilight screamed while tears fell from her eyes.

The group gasped in shock and sadness when the princess of love was devoured by the megalodon.

Daniel growled in rage. "GET BACK HERE!" He dove right after the shark and dove into the water.

"Daniel!" Spike shouted to his human brother. "UGH!" His wounds started picking up. There was no way he could go after them.

Daniel was underwater, holding his breath as he looked around to find the shark that has Cadence. He concentrated his power to find Cadences energy. He came into contact with it and looked down. He saw the Megalodon swimming deeper into the dark depths.

"_YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"_ He focused his chakra into his hands and feet and blasted fire into them, as he followed the shark at incredible speed. The young warrior blasted into the front of the beast.

"_Come on motherfucker...take the bait."_ The megalodon sees him and opened it mouth and lunged forward. As scared as Daniel was, he held his ground and waited. Soon, the shark too devoured him in its mouth. He quickly looked around to find her, but was too dark to see anything.

"_Dammit! I can't see anything!"_ Daniel thought.

"_**Here, Daniel. This should help."**_ He heard Kasai in his mind.

Then, his eyes were dragon red again, but now he was seeing red in his eyes and was more brighter than before.

"_I can see now. Thanks, Kasai."_

"_**Thank me when we get to the surface."**_

Daniel nodded and returned to the task in hand. He swam around the shark's mouth to find Cadence. Her energy was close.

After looking for a few seconds, he found her, on the sharks tongue, unconscious. He quickly swam to her and picked her up.

"_Hang on, Cadence."_ He blasted his fire and swam fast to the front of the mouth. The jaw was closed, but Daniel wasn't gonna let that get in his way. Going at full speed, He pulled his hand back and created his strongest fire jutsu attack.

"_TAKE...THIIIIIIIIS!" _He threw out Great Flame Rasengan and blasted out the Megalodons mouth. The gums, skin and teeth blasted out, causing major bleeding.

On the surface to the boat, the group had to keep Twilight from jumping in from saving Cadence. Spike managed to calm her down when he told her Daniel went after the shark.

She still had tears in her eyes. She prayed to Celestia, Equis, and the goddesses that Cadence will come back in one piece.

Then, a few feet from the boat, bubbles started emerging, catching some of the group's attention. Finally, what looked like a miracle, Daniel and Cadence shot up from the water's surface and gasped deeply for air.

"There they are!" Will pointed out, relieved.

The group cheered as Daniel started swimming back to the boat with the Princess of love in his arm. She looked up at him as he continued swimming. She was happy that Daniel saved her. Tears fell from her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Daniel climbed up and pulled Cadence up. When the two got into the boat, they collapsed and breathed in the fresh air.

"_**You did well, Daniel. I'm proud of you for facing your fears."**_ He heard Kasai say while smiling.

Daniel softly smiled. _"Thank you, Kasai."_

The group ran to them and some helped Daniel up, while Twilight hugged her sister in law tightly while sobbing. Cadence smiled and hugged her back.

"I thought I would never see you again." Twilight whimpered. She was happy to have her sister in law back. She didn't know what to do with her.

"I'm okay, Twilight." Cadence soothed while she stroked Twilight's mane. She looked up at Daniel as he tried to get the water out of his cloths. He looked down at them and smiled warmly.

Cadence's blush returned and she smiled back. She felt a warm feeling in her heart. It felt good, and comforting.

"Well, looks like the nightmare is over now….right?" Will asked the group.

Before anypony could answer, a loud splash got their attention. They looked and what shocked them was that the Megalodon that tried to eat Cadence was back. It jumped high into the air and was now diving after them, bloody jaws open. It was fed up and was now ready to finish them off.

"It's gonna kill us!" Fluttershy screamed.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Without any fear, he jumped up and flew towards the Megalodon, and cupped his hands together. He closed his eyes and concentrated with the fire within his soul.

"_Fire is energy. It's what creates and binds the world, and keeps it in balance."_ Through the small speech/chant, fire slowly formed around him. _"It is the energy that creates every living thing, creating the warmth in our hearts, and showing the true strength within."_ Soon, the fire around him slowly created a hollow thin armor around him.

Inside of him, Kasai was completely shocked out of his own mind. _**"No way….he's actually so close to unlocking the power of Elemental synchronize. Only under a week, and he's close to becoming one with the flames within him. If maybe he can play this right….he will become the strongest elemental wielder of all time."**_

"_Focus with all of your heart, and feel the strength of the roaring fire within….AND RELEASE IT!"_ Daniel snapped his eyes open, turning dragon red and throwing his hands out, roaring at the top of his lungs. A powerful beam of fire energy blasted out of his palms. The beam of fire energy blasted into the Megalodon and went deep into its body. The shark glowed bright red as it shook violently from the massive energy.

The girls, Will and Spike were slacked jawed by his velocity of power. Hell, even Daring was amazed and shocked by his power of the fire within his soul.

The shark continued to shake violently, until Daniel poured the last of his fire chakra and the shark exploded into flames. The beam died down and the young warrior smirked at his work. He has actually defeated his biggest fears, and he did it all by himself.

**(Stop music)**

However though, a new problem occurred. The burning carcass of the Megalodon was now falling and was heading for the boat. Daniel knew there was no time for the boat or him to get away in time.

No...he knew there was only one thing to do.

Remembering a trick Aqua showed his clone with water, he quickly turned around and thrusted his arm out, making the water below the boat push out of the way.

The ponies were shocked to what the warrior was doing. They looked at him, while Daniel softly smiled at them. At least now, he knew the group was safe.

Not able to react or get away in time, the Megalodon carcass collided with the body of the warrior human and it crashed into the water. As the body made contact with the water, a huge wave blasted the area. The waves missed the boat and the group, but the impact struck their hearts.

"DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

In the water, the remaining of the Megalodon carcass sank to the bottom of the sea, with the young warrior following suit. It seems nothing can save him from his doom.

….or is there?

A few yards from the drowning human body, a weird shape moved in the water. Spotting Daniel, it quickly moved and gently grabbed him and swam off, not seeing the boat on the surface.

Soon, the object emerged from the surface and climbed onto land. It dragged Daniels body away from the water and onto the warm sand. After getting away far enough, the creature that saved him gently placed him down and placed a hand on his chest and pushed with a small blue light in its hand. The water in his lungs gushed out and the warrior coughed violently, while gasping for air.

After finally regaining his breath, his breathing was slow, and he felt so weak. He was able to open his eyes slightly and look up. The object of the creature was not in good view. The only thing he could make out, was hair.

"Shh….it's alright. You're safe now." The creature whispered, in a female voice.

"F….friends." Was all he said as he blacked out again.

**(At the boat)**

At the boat, the group circled around the area, in hope to find Daniel's body to emerge from the depths. After around a painful 30 minutes, they found nothing. Not a single trace of life in the area.

"There's nothing left." Will whispered.

"Daniel has to be here! We have to keep looking!" Twilight protested.

Cadence placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at the pink alicorn. "I know you're concern for him, but I know we'll find him. He's a strong human."

Spike's head jolted and looked out in the direction to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Spike, what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I can sense Daniels power. He was taken in that direction!" He pointed.

"He's alive!?" Twilight exclaimed in happiness.

"Yeah, but we better hurry!"

"Captain! Full steam ahead!" Daring shouted.

The captain nodded and went full speed to the direction to where Daniel was taken. They hoped they can reach him in time.

**(With Daniel)**

From what felt like eternity, Daniel finally awoken from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the blue sky, with seagulls cawing around him. He was confused. If seagulls were around, then he must be near….land.

He lifted himself up and looked around. He was on a small island. A few pom trees with coconuts and fruit.

"How...did I get here?" He questioned to himself. The last thing he can remember was drowning after that Megalodon hit him hard. There was something else he kinda remembered, but was fuzzy.

As he was thinking over how he got to shore, he didn't notice the water moving in front of him. Something started to emerge from the water and climb onto land.

"You're awake."

The voice got his attention and he looked up. He jumped when he saw something he thought he would never see.

It was a fish girl. And not just any kind. She looked...more like an anthro shark.

The girl in front of him was indeed an anthromorphic shark. She has red hair, with pointy dark blue ears, with white in them. Her eyes were deep ruby red, with very thin slits in them. The top part of her face was dark blue while the bottom was white. Her body was white, but covered in a dark blue, light blue and white striped bathing suit, hugging her body and C-Cup breasts. Her inner thighs were white, while the rest of her legs were dark blue, but her feet were white. On her back was a small shark fin, but what had his attention, was her tail. It was very long, with the end tip, longer than the bottom.

Daniel knew only a thresher shark can have a tail like that. However though, needless to say, for an anthro type of shark...she looked kinda cute.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" She questioned as she kneeled down to him.

"Uh….y-yeah, i'm fine." He dusts off the sand off his shirt.

"I'm relieved. When I saw you drowning, I thought you were dead, but I'm glad I got you to shore in time."

"I would be dead if you never got me out of there." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You have my thanks, miss."

She smiled back. "I guess old habits die hard. When I was only a pup, I guess I have the tendency of helping others out anyway I can."

Daniel chuckled. "You and I both." He frowned a little in confusion. "But I must ask, i'm still grateful you saved me, why did you? Aren't sharks supposed to be dangerous?"

"Not all of them. Many are actually friendly, even the Great whites. The only shark in the ocean that is impossible to friend are the Megalodons. They have no mind, and only care about eating anything they can get their jaws on." The anthro thresher explained. "Another reason to why I saved you, is because I want to properly thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He questioned.

"Those megalodons have been causing trouble in the area you were at. Not many of my kind were able to hunt in those grounds when they showed up. Some tried to fight them off, but only ended up getting killed." She smiled at the young samurai. "When you showed up, you took care of them like they were nothing. I've never seen such courage and power before."

Daniel softly smiled while rubbing his head. "To tell you the truth, I was terrified when I was fighting them. I never been so scared since I was younger."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel sighed and lifted part of his shirt, showing her his bite scar. She gasped in shock.

"I got into a runin with a Great White in the past. It nearly took my life, but I was grateful to have survived the attack."

"How awful...I'm so sorry my kind has caused trouble to you."

The boy smiled warmly and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it. It was all part of the past, and the past teaches us lessons for the future. Besides, at least I know now that not all sharks are bad."

The girl smiled and sat down in front of him. "I'm happy to hear that."

"By the way, we never properly introduced to each other." Daniel held a hand out. "My name is Daniel Blaze. I'm a human."

The girl shark smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Marley. Marley the Thresher Shark."

**(With the group)**

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The boat continued to head down the ocean waters, with the group still in search of their lost friend. They were all worried, but not as worried as Pipsqueak, Cadence, Will and Spike.

Cadence has never thought Daniel would give his life like that to save her from her previous doom. He dove straight after her, even when he was facing off against his biggest fears. Not even Shining has ever gained such courage to do something so risky to save her. In her heart, she feels like she owes him so much.

Pipsqueak too was worried about him. After hearing what happened and seeing his human brother being taken, he nearly felt lost. He lost his own family, and he doesn't want to lose Daniel. He's still out there, and the young colt will not sleep until he is found and the colt in his arms again.

Will was also concerned for him. Daniel has given him so much happiness and hope the day he arrived in Equestria. From the day forward, to the day he became his student, Will never wanted to leave by his side. He owes Daniel too much, and will not rest until his best friend is found.

Spike was also concerned not only for Daniel, but Kasai. After he discovered the day he was an elemental Dragon, he vowed to that day he will be reunited with his family, no matter what it takes. Daniel too, was important to his life. He understood his pain, and was like a brother to him. He will never stop to bring him back to him and the others.

"His energy is getting stronger. We're getting close." Spike declared.

The group was getting relieved. They will be reunited with the human very soon, one thought they lost.

However though, when they thought they could find him, the boat started to slow down and then came to a stop.

"Why did the boat stop?" Will asked in confusion and concern.

"I apologize everypony," The captain announced in the speakers. "I'm afraid we'll have to call it a night. I really wish to continue, but the engine is starting to give out and needs time to recharge. I'm truly sorry, everypony. We'll continue to search for your friend at dawn. For now, try to rest."

The group wanted to protest and wish to continue to search for Daniel, but knew the captain was right. They knew deep in their hearts, the young warrior will survive. He's stronger than they know, and he's with Kasai. They still felt worried, though.

**(Daniel POV)**

Night fell in the sky. I knew the group will come looking for me tomorrow. Knowing they'll be resting for the night, I too should as well.

Collecting the resources on the island, I was able to make myself a comfy bed made of cotton, and some palm branches. I also made a fire to keep me warm for the night. I collected a few coconuts and start fruit from the trees so I can eat something.

Marley was happy enough to give me a hand. She collected a few fish while I was setting up camp. While we ate, we talked a little bit. Marley told me her times in the ocean and that she has a slightly older sister. She was 19, while her sister was 20. What surprised me that her sister was a Great White. She told me she was adopted by her family when she was younger. Her family was killed by Megalodons.

I felt bad for her. She also lost her family at a young age.

I told her my time in Equestria and told her I was from another world, and explaining how my people were legendary creatures that were spoken in legends and stories. Marley was surprised about that. She asked me if more of my kind are here in Equestria. I explained to her three more were in this world, but only one were worthy of being called a friend, while the other two were in prison for their crimes.

After finishing up dinner, I yawned.

"You tired?" Marley asked.

"Yeah. Having to fight Megalodons, and almost drowning has taken its toll on me." I explained. I got up from my spot and laid down on my crafted bed.

Marley got up from her spot and walked up to me. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

I was a little surprised by her question, but I asked, "Do you need to get back to your family?"

"Yes, but they know I can handle myself. Besides, I'm exhausted, and sleeping in the water while your near Megalo hunting grounds is dangerous." She answered.

"Good point." I smiled and nodded. "Of course you can stay."

Marley smiled and climbed into the bed. She scooted away a little to keep her distance. She probably doesn't want me to think she's a pervert or something for being close to me. However, the wind kicked in and Marley started shivering a little. She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her tail.

"You cold?" I asked.

"A….a little." She continued to shiver while the winds slowly blew.

Even though she and I only met for a few hours, I still cared for her health and safety. I took off my jacket and gently placed it over her.

Marley grew surprised by the action and turned to me. "Are….you gonna be okay without this on?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Besides, I worry about others safety and health beyond even mine."

Marley's cheeks grew a blush. "You...really mean that?"

"Of course." I looked up at the night sky. "Those I meet, even at a short time….I care about. I would rather die than let someone get hurt or killed. Everyone's lives are more important than my own."

Marley grew shocked that I would say such things, and the fact I would save others than my own.

"I...never thought your kind would be so brave and noble."

I sighed. "Not all of my kind are like that, Marley. Some are cruel, and only care for themselves. Some would even stoop so low and kill each other, to grab power, money...or watching others suffer for their own entertainment."

I felt the bed shift and Marley scooted a little closer to me. "How can your own kin be so cruel to each other?"

"I don't know. I guess that's how we evolved. The days we plague war over our world, steal and cheat on one another. Though, I'm glad that not most of my people are evil. Some have a kind heart and are willing to help out any way possible." I smiled. "And I'm happy to have one of those people, as my friends."

Marley smiled and laid her head down, and yawned. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you care about me….does this mean….we're friends?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah….I guess it does."

Marely scooted closer to me while covering herself my jacket. She smiled and her eyes became droopy. "A friend….I like that." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

I smiled and softly stroked her hair, making her smile in her sleep. "I'm glad you and I met." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. "Goodnight, Marley."

**(Next Morning)**

The seagulls cawed over the sky as the sound of the ocean slowly hits the surface of the sand. My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. Even if I was not sleeping on a real bed, the craft made bed still felt nice.

I slightly moved, but I felt a weight on my body. I looked down and what I saw surprised me, and I blushed.

Marley was on my chest, sleeping soundly, with her head resting on my chest and her tail wrapped around my waist. Did she do this while I was asleep and not know or did she do it while she was asleep? Well, if she did, I guess I have no mind about it. I have woken up with mares sleeping beside or on me, so this wasn't particularly new to me at all.

I gently shook her shoulder and whispered, "Marley, wake up."

She moaned lightly and nuzzled deeper into my chest, trying to feel every ounce of my warmth possible.

"Come on, Marley, it's morning."

Finally, she stirred and slowly opened her deep ruby eyes. She yawned cutely and looked up at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I joked smiling.

She kept staring into my eyes for a bit, until she looked at what she was holding on to and resting on. At that, her eyes snapped open wide, and her face burst into a deep shade of red. She quickly got off of me and scooted back.

"I-I-I I'm so sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to hold you while you were sleeping. You were just so warm, and-wait! No! That's not what I mean! I-I mean...I…"

I just chuckled. "Don't worry, Marley. I understand what you mean. We can't physically control our bodies when we sleep. Trust me, I wake up in many random ways."

"R...really?"

I nodded, "Yep." I got up from the bed and stretched, cracking my back and arms. "I'm sure my friends should come for me very soon."

"Hm? What's that?" Marley pointed in the ocean.

I looked over to where she was pointing. My eyes widened when I saw it was the boat.

"That's them!" I shouted. I quickly did some hand signs and shouted, **"Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!"** I breathed fire in the sky, strong enough to hope they will see it. Marley was amazed by my power.

For blowing fire for about a minute, I saw the boat coming towards my direction. It was going pretty fast. I saw my friends calling to me. I smiled and waved to them, showing them I was okay. The boat stopped and everypony got off and ran to me. They all tackled me into a hug, while some of them cried.

"I thought we lost you." Twilight whispered.

"I'm okay, everypony." I said softly.

They all let go, but only Cadence and Pip still held their grips.

"Please don't ever scare us like that again." Cadence whispered.

I smiled while stroking her mane. "No promises, but I'll try."

They two finally broke their hugs and they all smiled at me.

"Hm?" Will looked to my right and saw Marley, "Hey, Daniel, who's she?"

I looked over to the anthro thresher and smiled. "This is Marley. She's the one who saved me from drowning."

Marley walked next to me and smiled. "You all must be Daniel's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Us as well." Spike smiled. "We can't thank you enough for saving him from his doom."

"It's the least I can do after he defeated the Megalodons from my peoples feeding grounds."

"I would have not done it without them, Marley. They are part of the reason we drove them off." I stated.

Marley looked at them and bowed. "Then you all have my thanks."

**(Later…)**

After we all introduced each other and talked a little bit, we all boarded the boat while Marley entered the waters.

"Thank you all again for everything." Marley thanked.

"It was not a problem, Marley. We were happy to help, and thank you for saving me again." I thanked smiling.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled. "Do...you think we'll meet again?"

I smiled back. "Of course. Friends always see each other again. Our fate will bring us together again."

Marley smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I wish you all the best, and safe travels." She dove into the water and jumped out, while her body was thrown back.

"Wow." I breathed by her agility. When she landed back in the water, she jumped out again, but was closer to me.

By surprise, she cupped my cheeks.

"Huh?" Before I knew, she actually gave me a peck on my cheek, and I blushed in surprise.

"See you later." She said in my ear, and she landed back in the water and swam off.

I just stood there stunned, and I gently placed my fingers to where she kissed me.

Will laughed, "I can't believe this. An anthro fish actually has a crush on you, Daniel. This just made my morning."

As will continued to laugh, Spike poked his shoulder, and Will looked at him.

"You might wanna start running."

"Hm?" When he looked at me, he sweated a little, as I cracked my knuckles.

He chuckled sheepishly while he took a step back. "N-now now, Daniel, there's no need to-AW SCREW IT!" He bolted and ran off, while I chased him.

"COME HERE AND I WON'T HURT YOU BADLY!" I shouted while I chased him. The group only laughed at the show before them.

**(Later that day…)**

Everything from this morning went quiet and peaceful. I was standing on the edge of the boat again, watching the sea before me. After my battle with the Megalodons, most of my fears….were gone. I was no longer afraid of the depths of the waters now. With my friends by my side, and those I care for and love, I will accomplish anything.

Will and Spike walked right up and stood next to me. I looked at them and they smiled at me. I smiled at them, and looked back at the horizon.

"I'm glad I have you guys with me. As long as we have each other and the power of our spirits, we will accomplish anything." I declared smiling while clenching my fist.

Spike smiled and placed his hand on top of my fist. "With you till the end."

Will smiled as well and placed his hand on. "I will stay by your side, now and forever."

"LAND HO! Dragon Kingdom ahead!" The captain called.

We all looked at the sky, and saw a massive mountain with small towns and a castle on the top. Thousands of dragons flying in the sky, as the fog like clouds gave it a natural texture to the kingdom.

We finally made it. Now, our journey to find the Elemental Dragons...begins.

* * *

**BAM! The chapter is finally complete! Daniel has gotten over most of his fears with the ocean and now hima nd the group have finally reached the dragon kingdom. Some of the Female OC dragons will appear in the next chapter.**

**I also want to thank Starshine89 for giving me a hand a little with the chapter. It was much appreciated my friend. As for the song, and wanting to know how to download it, go to **** www****. Youtube-mp3. Org. It will download the song for you instantly.**

**Also, the female shark OC, I do not own it. It is properly owned by ****Spookie-Sweets**** on DevianArt. Check out more of her art if you have the chance, especially Marley.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and likes for my story. I'll be sure to give you everything I have to make this story as best as I can. I will see you all next time in the next update of EHS! See you all soon.**


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: The Dragon Kingdom**

Entering new grounds, the boat finally stopped. It docked near one of the docks. We all collected our belongings and exited the ship. We waved goodbye to the captain as it sailed off.

I turned and faced our newest destination.

"We made it guys. The Dragon Kingdom." I stated smiling.

Spike was eager to enter the kingdom and find out more about the Thousand-Moon-Door. He hoped it was real, to the point where it can find his brothers and sisters. Kasai too was eager. He will finally be soon be reunited with his family.

"Cadence, is that you!?" A male voice called out.

The voice had us turn to the right and we saw a Gray scaled dragon, with cream colored dragon eyes.

"Scales!" Cadence exclaimed happily.

()

**Play "Dragon Ball Z Resurrection: Pledge of Z (Short Version) with Lyrics"**

(The music starts up and fire covered the screen. The fire dims and the title, **Equestrians Human Sprit** is seen. Water splashes over it, and then lightning electrify it. The title flashes, until light and darkness take each side and covers the screen.)

(The camera moves and Kasai, Darkus, and seven dragons, covered in shadows are seen. A large snake like dragon emerges from behind. The moves in and zooms in on the dragons face. It opens it eyes, revealing a yellow gold color.)

(The screen changes and we see Daniel, Will and Spike, standing behind each other in a green valley, and the camera spins around them. The camera moves to Daniels face and he opens his eyes. The camera moves out and the three burst forward in their direction.)

_**Dummy! Silly, really what a Shame!**_

(Daniel is first shown in a red and black background, walking in the front, while different grey shadows of himself walk in opposite directions of him.)

_**"Only chilling chilling, tick me off!"**_

(Daniel takes out his sword and swings it. he brings it down and looks up with a serious face, while his shadow forms continue to walk.)

_**Reputation Variation**_

(Will is next seen in a blue and white background, sitting on a cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and cloths. Blue shadows of himself, were walking on each side of him, in opposite directions.)

_**Demigod saviour, shaky shaky**_

(The camera moves in and shows Will looking at his necklace Alex gave him. He clutches it and looks in the sky behind him.)

_**Zooming moving people know your name**_

(Spike is seen next in a light purple and light green background, with his wings spread wide, while purple shadows of himself were seen above and below him. Below running and above flying.)

_**Head-Cha-La you go Wha wha what you say**_

(Camera moves in front of his face. He raises his palm, letting off elemental energy. He clutches his fist and smirks with confidence.)

_**Your attention no intention**_

(Scene moves and we see Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy smiling at the camera. The unicorns horns let off their aura magic, while Fluttershy opens her wings. Each wave to the camera.)

_**Dangerous! Let me holla at cha**_

(The next scene shows Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling to the camera and throwing their fists up, while Pinkie takes her party camera put and spurts confetti everywhere.)

_**(Listen to me now!)**_

(Seven different colored gems, red, yellow, blue, pink, cyan, green, and the mix of black and white are shown spinning in a spiral and then light covers the screen.)

_**Do you do you realiz**_

_**You're a star, they are watching you go by! (Ha!)**_

(The scene changes to Daring Do kicking a few cats, tigers and leopards, until she kicks Ahuizotl in the stomach and presses her hoof on his head. She looks at the camera, smirks and pumps her fist out to it.)

_**Having good time all the time**_

(The CMC and Pip move into the Camera, and Pip jumps and pumps his fist in the air, while the CMC cheer and pump their fist up as well.)

_**Battling can't get you serious! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)**_

(Cadence and Shining move into view and they each grab each other by the waist and smile to the camera, while Cadence blows a kiss to the camera, while Shining give a peace sign to the camera.)

_**In Danger you are joking joking**_

_**Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!)**_

(Scene changes and three young dragon girls come to view. The white Dragon smiles, until the red and blue one push her a little from the view, and blow kisses and bow. The white one smiles and give a proper bow.)

_**Tell me tell me who's our hero**_

_**Give me give strength to follow**_

(The scene goes purple, and different opponents are seen in shadows, from a serpent, a Unicorn, a black knight, a large creature, and others moving into view, each with piercing colored eyes.)

_**In the pain and sorrow**_

(A shadow figure of a dragon comes to view and its red demonic eyes shine and smirks evilly. The screen is covered in white.)

_**Soldiers Rise up, here we go**_

(The scenes changes and Daniel, Will and Spike are seen, standing shoulder to shoulder. They throw their arms out and roared with their heads up, while covered in a pillar of power. Daniels being multiple colors, Spikes purple, and Wills light white and yellow.)

_**We're gonna keep moving on**_

(The camera moves in to the faces of the warriors. They lower their faces. Their eyes are dragons now. Daniels multiple colors. Spikes eyes are golden, and Wills are yellow and green on each side.)

_**Forever is no more Guarantee**_

(Will throws a hand up, and a pillar of light appeared behind him. the pillar vanishes, revealing a large dragon, covered in shadows, with a warrior next to it.)

_**Tommorow can be broken no matter what we do**_

(Daniel throws his arms out again and is covered in a fire, and looks to be covered in armor. Behind him, Kasai appears, but the flames cover him and is seen in shadows, in a new form. the camera moves in to his eye and he opens it, glowing red with fire power.)

_**I gotta find the light of my heart**_

(Spike places his right hand over his heart, until he throws his arms out and roars again, and is covered in a yellow light, with his body started changing.)

_**Keep it away from the dark**_

(Lights flash and the large snake like dragon appears and roars, with the six elements of Harmony swirling around her.)

_**I wanna save my dream I believe**_

(The six elements of Harmony glow brightly, and each one shot a pillar of light, in their color in the air. They spun fast and they exploded in light.)

_**Maybe I can find my destiny**_

(Six dragon shadowed figures slowly emerged from below, with their proper elements spinning slowly, while shining brightly. Twilight and the main six stood behind their elements and the dragons, with their hair and cloths flowing.)

_**All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more**_

(Haos, Darkus and Daniel are shown. Haos on the left, Darkus on the right and Daniel in the center. Haos smiles, Darkus smirks evilly, while Daniel opens his eyes. His eyes were dragons again, while the left eyes was white, and the right was black.)

_**Because we are TEAM**_

(The scene changes and Daniel stood in the center, arms crossed while all of his friends stood by his sides, while the wind blew against their hair and clothing. the camera moves up with Kasai, Darkus, and the other dragons behind them. They all raise their heads, storing power. They fired their blast at the camera, covering the screen in white.)

"_**Z"**_

(Daniel rose his head and smirked. He took out his sword and gave his a few swings and twirls. He stabbed the floor and he held his fist out. Will and Spike stood beside him smiling. Behind them, were Twilight and the others, with the dragons behind them. The title, **Equestrians Humans Spirit** stood on top, shining. The screen slowly goes black.)

**(Opening Ends)**

()

Cadence ran up to her old friend and hugged him, while the dragon hugged back.

"By goddess, it's so good to see you." Scales smiled, happy to see his old friend again.

"It's great to see you as well, Scales." The princess of love broke the hug and smiled, while he smiled back.

Scales looked at us as we approached. "These must be the guest that Celestia mentioned in her letter."

Cadence nodded. "That's right."

I walked up and held my hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scales. My name is Daniel."

The gray dragon smiled and shook my hand. "A pleasure, Daniel. You seem like one interesting creature. Are you the human Celestia spoke of in her letter?"

"That's right. Will, too, is a human as well." I gestured to Will who smiled and nodded to him.

"A pleasure to seeing creature that are spoken in legends. Very interesting." Scales chuckled.

Each of the girls, and the kids introduced them to Scales, while he smiled and greeted them with his smiles.

For a dragon that lived for over thousands of years, I'm impressed his manners have not rusted.

"Now then, Celestia mentioned in her letter that you all need to see the king for something important, correct?" Scales questioned.

I nodded. "That's right. We heard about the legends of the Thousand-Moon-Door. We came here to look for it, if the legend is true."

"Hmm…" The gray elder dragon stroked her scaley chin in thought. "I too have heard legends and stories about the Door, but never saw it in person. Tell me, why are you intentional to finding the door?"

Spike stepped in. "We read about how the door is opened with seven special dragon gems. We believe that the gems are from the Elemental Dragons that existed long ago. I need to find them….so I can be reunited with them."

"You see, Scales, Spike is one of the Elemental Dragons. One of the Children of Kosei Yosco, the Dragon of Elements." I explained.

Scales eyes widened in shock. "Can...is that really true?"

"It is. Go on and show him, Spike."

He nodded and used each of his elements one at a time. Each time, each of the elements were unleashed, Scales eyes turned into dinner plates, and his jaw hung from his head.

"I...I can't believe it." He looked at the young dragon. "Seeing one of the guardian children before me," He then bowed to him, "It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

"Um, there's no need to bow, Scales. I'm not really in for the royalty thing." Spike flushed in embarrassment.

"But with one of the guardian children of Equestria alive is a blessing. The dragons here in the kingdom worship the Elemental Dragons." Scales explains.

"Oh brother." My dragon brother muttered under his breath.

"Now that I know you're one of the guardian children, you must meet the king. I'm sure he would be delighted to meet you and your friends." Scales smiled.

"Well, that's one of the reasons to why we're here." I stated.

"Excellent. Follow me and I'll show you around while we head up to the castle."

We followed Scales through the village, with the dragon moving along and doing their business. However though, many of them were eyeing us, and not in the friendly way. Many were scowling, and growling at us.

"I apologize about the dragons. They're not used to ponies entering the kingdom." Scales said.

"As long as we're with you, I'm sure we'll be fine." Spike said.

We moved along and Scales showed us around. We got the tour of seeing some blacksmith shops, and other shops that hold items that we can check out.

We all decided to look around for a little bit in the shop, in hope, we can find some supplies that can help us for later on.

**(Will POV)**

Looking around through the shop, I was witnessing many stones and jewels. While some were fascinated by them, Rarity was zipping around to where the gems were. No surprise, since she's into things like that.

However, something caught my attention. In a glass cylinder, was a stone. It looked rather unusual. It was light mint green, with purple gems around it. It was one of the most interesting stones my eyes witnessed.

"_**W...ll."**_

Hearing something made me look around. The others were a little far from me and I was out by myself. I just cleaned my ears out, probably thinking I'm just hearing things.

"_**Will…."**_

Okay, now I know I'm hearing things. Who was calling to me? Not only that...I was feeling...some kind of weird….energy. When I looked back at the stone, the energy feeling grew stronger. Not only that….the stone was….lightly glowing.

I took a few steps closer to the stone, and it glowed brighter than before. My hand slowly rose up and I was about to touch the glass, until,

"You have a keen eye, young one."

I jolted in surprise and quickly turned around to meet an elder dragon, who was the owner of the shop.

"Oh...I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there."

The old dragon chuckled. "Not to worry young one." He looked back at the stone. "In all my years of living, I never thought this stone would react to anyone."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"This stone holds the spirit of a powerful dragon that lived long ago. It is said this dragon can bring wonders to the one who holds its power. Many dragons have tried to control the gems power, but rejected them immediately." He looked at me with an old smile.

"But in this case….I think the stone has taken a liking to you."

"But….why me?"

"I believe you were destined for this stone, sonny." he gently pressed his claw on the glass and it melted, until the glass was gone. "Go ahead….see if it will respond to you."

I looked at the stone for a moment, and back at the dragon, who smiled and nodded. I took a breath and slowly reached out to it. As my hand got closer, the stone glowed brighter. At that, I finally grasped the stone within my palm. I felt massive energy flowing through me and my eyes felt warm. What I didn;t know, is that my left eye was green, and my right was purple. The energy flowed for a few more seconds, until it died down, and I gasped for breath.

"Well I'll be…" The elder smiled. "You and the gem are truly connected to one another."

"Umm...I guess so, but that rush of energy...I never felt anything like that before." I was stunned by the power of the stone. Could this be what it feels like….to have real power? Could this new energy be what I can use to be special?

"Take the stone, child, and use it for the purpose you were destined for." The shop owner smiled.

I was shocked he was willing to give me the stone just like that. Did I even need to pay for it. "Umm...I….don't have money."

The elder dragon chuckled. "There's no need for any gems or money, young one. To tell you the truth, I was waiting for the one who can use the gems power."

"Really?"

"Yes. The stone is yours now." I was really happy that he was willing to give me the stone. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Thank you so much, sir. I promise, I'll use this gem for the purpose of helping others."

The dragon chuckled. "I'm sure you will my boy."

"Come on, Will! We're leaving!" I heard Daniel call out from the entrance.

"Coming!" I called. I looked at the dragon again and smiled. "Thank you again, sir." I bowed in thanks and rejoined with the others."

**(Daniel POV)**

"Took you long enough." I said as Will ran up to us.

"Sorry. Just had a chat with the shop owner." He smiled sheepishly.

I looked in his palm and saw he had a stone. "How did you get that?"

Will looked at the stone in his hand. "The shop own was looking for someone that can handle the gems power. It responded well to me, and he just gave it to me."

"Really?" I asked. "Interesting. May I try holding it?"

"Uh...sure." He held the stone out.

I reached for it and grasped it, but what I did, I felt major energy shooting in my body, causing me to let go of it immediately.

"OW!" I grunted in pain and held my stinging hand. "Will, did you?"

"I literally didn't do anything. The stone must have responded on its own." Will stated.

**(3rd Person POV)**

As Spike decided to look around a bit on his own his careless walking ended up making the young drake run into a very familiar face. And one that he'd much rather forget as well…

"Ugh… Garble…" Spike muttered in annoyance in seeing the red-scaled dragon once again.

"Do I know you, punk?" Garble asked, not recognizing Spike's new appearance.

"Oh, I think you do. Considering that you found out that I hung out with ponies." Spike said with venom in his tone.

"Wait a sec… Spike!? And just what in Tartarus are you doing here?"

"None of your business, that's what. Now leave me alone." Spike said pushing Garble out of his way and getting a rise out of the bully dragon.

Slamming his foot down on Spike's tail, he yelped in both surprise and pain before retaliating with a quick blast of fire that sent Garble back into a wall, startling him as Spike walked up to him in anger.

"I'm not the same little runt that you picked on anymore, Garble. Do the smart thing here and walk away."

"No way! You're just a weak runt! Always have been, always will be! Especially when your friends are nothing but a bunch of stupid ponies and… What the hell are those things?" Garble asked pointing to Will and Daniel.

"Those two are my friends, Will and Daniel. You leave them out of this, Garble. This is between you and me." Spike said with more authority in his tone.

"And why shouldn't I pick on those two weirdos? They just look like a couple of dumb overgrown monkeys to me!" Garble said with a slight chuckle before Spike struck him in the face with his claw and grabbed him by his neck.

"Twilight… Cover the Crusaders' ears along with Pipsqueak's ears. I'm about to say a LOT of stuff that they really shouldn't hear." Spike growled to Twilight before she nodded and her horn lit up.

Almost immediately, the crusaders and Pipsqueak's ears were covered in a lavender aura, meaning that Spike had plenty of freedom to talk as badly as he had to.

"What the fuck makes you think that i'm just going to let you talk anymore of your bullshit about any of my friends? What in the fuck makes you think that you have the right to mess with me anymore, Garble? Now, you listen and listen good, cocksucker… It's like I said before, I'm not the same runt that you can pick on anymore. I am a Celestia-damned full grown dragon AND one of the most powerful beings in this world now. Ever since I met Daniel, my life has changed for the better, and if you EVER disrespect me, Daniel, Will, or any of my friends ever again, I'll fire blast whatever molten scraps of that motherfucking worthless piece of Diamond Dog shit that you call a brain out the back of your damned skull. And for the record 'pony lover' is hardly an insult. I happen to be dating one and loving the experience."

Everyone with the ability to hear still was in silence. The Mane 6 because they'd never heard Spike talk like this before outside of being possessed, Daniel and Will for how brutally efficient he was, and Garble was still processing the information.

"You-I-" Instead of even trying to make a retort Garble turned the other way and ran off, but before yelling, "This isn't over yet, pony-lover!"

"Some people never learn." Spike sighed before turning back to Twilight. "Okay, I'm done now." The aura around the young ponies faded, and the first one to say anything was Sweetie Belle.

"Are you okay Spike? That sounded pretty intense." She was concerned about what might happen if he lost his temper again.

"Yeah, don't worry. I just needed to take out some trash really quickly." Spike joked.

The group chuckled.

"I gotta say, Spike. You certainly put him in his place." Daniel smiled.

"I never thought you would have the guts to say all of that to him." Will said, a little stunned by his choice of words.

"Well, he has been getting on my nerves the last time he and I met. He was nothing but a pain in my behind." Spike mentioned.

"Well, how about we continue on to the castle? We don't want to keep the king waiting." Scales suggested.

They all nodded and all pressed forward on to the castle.

**(Few moments later…)**

The group finally reached the gates of the dragon castle. The walls were huge, as they stretched out and surrounded the area.

"The walls looked smaller when we were walking here." Pip said.

"Sometimes things are bigger than they seem at different distances, little bro." Daniel mentioned as the colt was on his shoulders.

"Come." Scales gestured.

As the group walked up to the gates, the group was stopped by the dragon guards.

"Scales, what's the meaning of bringing ponies into the castle, and two unknown creatures?" The first guard asked, sneering at the group.

"They're my guests, and we have important matters to attend to with the king. It's very important." Scales explained.

"Well...if it's that important, then I guess we can allow it this time, but if the king gets angry with you bringing ponies into the castle, you know the consequences."

Scales nodded and the gates opened. The group walked in while Daniel and Spike looked back at them once before they head inside.

The inside of the castle looked very different than Celestia's castle. Instead of white all around, the walls, pillars and floor were gray, and the carpet was purple with red linings. A few Dragon bones popped out of the wall, and even a few Dragon heads were mounted on the wall or hanging on chains.

"Wow. Way different than the castle in Canterlot." Daring noted.

"Agreed. I never seen such a castle that looks so ancient." Twilight pipped in.

The group finally stopped at a pair of double doors.

"Okay, I want to you all to stay here and wait until I say otherwise." Scales said to the group.

The group nodded and Scales entered the room. In the far back, were four thrones, one bigger than the three next to it.

The dragon sitting in the center was the king. He had coal colored scales, red eyes, and was wearing dragon scale armor and a crown with an orange dragon stone on top.

"King Obelisk?" Scales bowed.

"Scales. I didn't expect you to visit today." Obelisk said. "What brings you here?"

"Another shipping of jewels coming in?" Another dragon questioned.

She was around 17 years old. Her body was covered in blue scales, has cyan colored eyes, and was wearing a sea blue dress with a silver tiara with a sapphire on top.

The next one was around 18, a year older than the two. Her body was covered in red scales, pink colored eyes and wears a silky red dress with a bronze tiara with a ruby.

The final dragon female was younger the others at 16. Her scales were white, gray colored eyes, and wearing a white dress with a silver tiara with a diamond on top.

"I'm afraid not, Ruby." Scales mentioned to the red dragon, named Ruby. "It's something more important."

"What could be so important?" Obelisk questioned.

"You see, my lord, we have visitors. They're here to request something that is important to them." Scales explained.

"Important, hm?" He stroked his scaley chin, "Interesting. Who are these visitors?"

"They're a group of ponies with-"

"YOU DARE BRING PONIES TO OUR KINGDOM!?" Ruby screamed. "YOU SHOULD BE THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Ruby! Enough!" Obelisk snapped.

Ruby huffed, but she sat down.

"Scales, why do you bring ponies into MY kingdom?" The king of dragons questioned.

"They're here for to ask you something that is important. It's about you know what." He explained.

Obelisks eyes lit up. "That, huh? Very well, bring them in."

Scales nodded and went to the door. He motioned the group to come in. As the group entered, the three sisters had different thoughts. Ruby was certainly not happy about them being in her presence. Sapphire was not interested in them, but spotting Spike, she did have some interest. Crystal was curious about them. She never seen ponies before, and the two humans as well.

"You came to my kingdom in the condition of knowing something that is spoken in legends, am I right?" Obelisk questioned the group.

"That's right. We believe you might know about the legends of the Thousand-Moon-Door, your majesty." Daniel stepped in.

"Who and what are you?"

"My name is Daniel Blaze. I am a human." He greeted.

"Hmm….a human. Very interesting. I read a few stories about your kind. Interesting that not one, but two are standing here, in my throne room." Looking at both Will and Daniel. "Back to the matter at hand, why do you want to know more about the door?"

Spike stepped in. "We believe the door might hold the key to finding specific dragons we're looking for."

Obelisk looked at him for a moment, before asking, "What's your name?"

"I go by Spike, but my birth name is Verin." He said.

The dragon king looked surprised. "Verin you say…." He smirked. "Ful, hin faan fosoth Verin. Aalkos hi dreh ni mindok do faal Dovah tinvok. Orin to Verin los hin saad faan."

Understanding what Obelisk said, Spike smirked back. "Zu'u assure hi, hin vahlin, Zu'u mindok faal Dovah tinvok nunon flogah."

The king and the three female dragons grew shocked to what he just said.

"How….how do you know the Dova Language? That language is only known to some of the dragons that lived long ago?"

"Well, you can say the dragon blood runs strong in me, especially since my blood ties strong in my family." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"You see my lord, Spike here is one of the guardian children." Scales butted in.

Obelisks eyes widened in shock. "You...mean that…."

"Yes, my lord. Spike….is an elemental dragon."

"LIES!" Ruby shouted. "There's no way this sad excuse of a dragon can be one of the legendary guardian children of our world!"

Seeing as how Spike wasn't taking the dragon princess's tone of voice too well, he decided to shut her down by showing off some of his power.

"How about I show you, that what Scales says is true about me?" With a faint aura gradually increasing in both size and brightness, it was only a matter of time before Spike's entire body released a powerful concussive blast of pure force, with each of the elements splashing out in the room.

Ruby instantly grow both jealous and upset that she was dead wrong and that she was weaker than him.

Sapphire's previously small interest in the young dragon quickly turned into a powerful desire for his being as she suddenly felt herself falling for him and believing that he was truly the one worthy enough to breed with her.

Crystal was simply amazed by his sudden display of power and couldn't find the words to even ask how he was able to produce such velocity of energy.

Obelisk was left with no other choice but to kneel in front of the drake, seeing now that his power was far from false. He had never believed that he would see the day when he would've met one of the elemental dragons in the flesh.

"Young dragon, it's a high pleasure to know that you are one of the legendary children of this world. I humbly welcome you to my kingdom." He said with deep honor in his words.

Spike blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "T-thank you, your majesty, but there's no need to bow to me."

"There is. You are an elemental dragon. My people worship you and your kin." He explained.

"Not to mention one who is also very handsome." Sapphire smirked and winked at the young dragon.

Spike blushed, but he smiled nervously and scratched his head.

"Now then, I'm sure you wish to know about the legends of the Thousand-Moon-Door," Obelisk mentioned as he sat back down on his throne.

"Yes." Spike and the others nodded.

The king of dragons nodded and smiled. "It is true of the legends. The door does exist."

Spike felt joy blossom in his heart. Now, with the door, and the dragon stone on hand, he can finally find the other dragon gems and be reunited with his family.

"Sir, we wish if you can take us to the door." Daniel said.

"Of course, please follow me." The king got up and head out the door, with his daughters following suit. The group followed along.

On their way there, Sapphire walked next to Spike.

"I'm Sapphire. Spike right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire." He smiled.

"Believe me, Spike… The pleasure is all mine. I'll admit...i've seen quite a few powerful dragons in the past, but I've never seen one that could do something like THAT back in the throne room. Never met one as cute, either…" Sapphire said as she looked at him with bedroom eyes as she licked her lips.

"W-Well, thanks. I guess…". Spike said with a slight blush as he tried to distance himself from Sapphire a bit, only for her to move closer as they were walking.

"So… Out of curiosity… Do you already have a mate?"

"Um… Well…" Spike just muttered as he felt as if his tongue was in a knot.

"I think i'll take that as a no, then. Any chance that when this is over… You and I can get to… 'Know each other better?' I can show you some really nice places around the kingdom. Really nice…" Sapphire said as she gave Spike a quick pinch on his rear and earning a small yelp from him, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"I-I think I'm good, thanks." Spike said moving ahead of her.

"Suit yourself, stud. You'll change your mind soon enough." Sapphire said before blowing a heart-shaped ring of smoke at his face, making him blush even more than before and forcing him to increase his walking speed to catch up with Daniel and Will.

Daniel looked at the side and saw his dragon brother blushing like mad. "Hey, you alright? You look as red as a tomato right now."

"Huh? Oh….yeah, i'm okay. Just had a chat with Sapphire." He answered.

"I think it was more than a….chat." Daniel pointed out.

Spike scooted closer to him and whispered, "Dude, this girl is actually throwing herself on me. What do I do?"

"Just relax, Spike. When something like this happens, just try to get to know her a little bit. If things get out of hand, just tell her your boundaries." Daniel whispered.

"You think that will work?"

"I handled many mares who are like that….well, in a way." Daniel blushed from the times mares seduced him and he went to fucking them raw.

"Okay….thanks bro." Spike smiled.

"Anytime, bro." Daniel patted his shoulder while smiling back.

The group made it to a pair of doors, with dragon bones on them.

"Is this it?" Twilight asked.

"The legend that is spoken, is right behind this door." The king opened the door and the group witnessed to what they were seeing.

The room was massive, with very old pillars, some even chipped and some are on the ground. In the center of the room, was a pedestal, with a massive double door with seven symbol-shaped gems on them.

"Th-that's…" Spike breathed in awe.

"It's the Thousand-Moon-Door! The legends spoken are true!" Daring exclaimed in awe. "I can't believe what I'm witnessing."

"Come on, let's get a closer look." Will said.

The group made it near the pedestal; some of the groups were confused by it.

"What's up with this pedestal?" Spike asked.

"Not sure, but I think…" Daniel stood on the center of it, but then a flash of light blasted around them, startling them in surprise. Soon, markings glowed around the area, covering the pedestal in a golden glow.

"W-what's going on!?" Spike asked.

Before anyone could answer, Daniels wrist glowed red and revealed Kasai's gem. The gem vanished and was hovering in the air in one of the glowing circles. Then, the dragon stone he was carrying appeared above him and slowly rose in the air. Out of the bloom, a golden beam of energy shot into the gem. What felt like forever, the gem exploded in power, until the lights dimmed and the gem lowered back into Daniel's hands.

"What was that all about?" Sapphire asked.

"Not too sure." Obelisk answered, but was amazed by what he witnessed.

"What do you think happened?" Spike asked.

"Not to sure, but I think we should head back to the throne room to find out more." Daniel answered.

**(Back in the Throne room)**

As the group walked back into the throne room, they proceeded to examine the gem more closely in order to figure out what the powerful blast of energy into the gem was about.

"I don't understand… I'm looking all over this thing and I'm not seeing anything different-

Daniel wasn't even granted a chance to finish his sentence as a beam of light was fired directly into his head. The same event happened to Will and Spike as they began lifting off of the ground with the same power flowing around their bodies until they dropped to the ground in a daze. The Mane 6 and the children rushed over to the three warriors as they felt as if they were possibly hurt.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm okay. I think… My head's killing me, though...Why is the name, 'The Forge' suddenly burned into my brain?" Daniel asked as he grabbed his head.

"You're not the only one, dude… It's in my head as well. I even saw the place." Will said holding his head as well.

"Same here. Geez…" Spike groaned.

"Interesting… It would appear that the location of the gem has been embedded into your minds." Obelisk stated to them.

Daniel was the first to shake his head and regain his senses.

"You know that place, your highness?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed. The Forge is also known as the Temple of Earth, which houses the first gem in your quest. It is also known to be the home of a powerful monster that acts as the guardian of the temple."

"M-Monster?" Fluttershy asked as she was trembling a bit.

"The Forge was once also known to both miners and blacksmiths as a regular gold-mine for rare ores and materials. However, there was an accident that caused the ancient beast to awaken, leading to hundreds of lives lost at its hands.

"Uh… What does this 'monster' look like?" Will asked with a bit of fear in his tone.

"I'm afraid that no one, pony or dragon, has seen the beast and ever come back alive to even give a description."

The entire group held a pale expression at hearing this information. The creature that they may end up having a very high chance of running into might be their downfall if they weren't careful.

"_Guess getting Chikyū won't be as easy as we thought."_ Daniel thought.

"King Obelisk, where can we find The Forge Temple?" Daring questioned.

"I think I know." Daniel stepped in. He pulled out the dragon stone and allowed it to float in the air. The stone glowed and a holographic map appeared in front of the group. Red areas blinked, until they found one point on the map that wasn't red. It was yellow, in a small village that looked to be in a dry land.

"There. That's where Chikyū is." Spike pointed on the map.

"It seems the guardian of Earth is in the Temple, near the village, known as Quakesville." Obelisk stated.

"According to the map, Quakeville doesn't look too far off from here. We should be able to get to the village in about two days at best." Daring explained, looking over the map.

"If we fly on Kasai, we'll be able to get there faster." Daniel pipped in.

"Then it's settled. We head to Quakeville, and find my brother." Spike declared.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow, Spike. We'll need to rest and be prepared. Whatever is in that temple will not show us mercy." Daniel declared.

"I will be more than happy to prepare you all for your journey." Obelisk smiled. "I will pack you all some dragon gems to use as money, and some supplies."

"What!? Father, you can't be serious!" Ruby shouted. "Why should we help the likes of them!?"

"Ruby, you will respect our guests, especially Revin." The king narrowed his eyes at her daughter.

Ruby huffed, but remained silent.

"Now, I shall have my guards escort you all to your rooms. And, I will give word to my kingdom about your visit here. Wouldn't want trouble to brew, now do we?" Obelisk chuckled.

Cadence and the others smiled. We all bowed. "We can't thank you enough, your highness."

Obelisk chuckled. "It's no problem. It's not everyday I find visitors who are finding the guardian children of our world."

A few guards came in and escorted the group out and showed them to their rooms. As the group left, Obelisk was left in his thoughts.

"You think they can find the others, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

"I believe they might, since they do have the dragon stone." The king replied.

"Whatever. They might find them, but they will never be on the top like we are." Ruby sneered.

"Why do you always have to be so mean, Ruby?" Crystal asked.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped at her younger sister.

"Enough. Now, why don't you three run along? I need to be by myself for a while." The king said.

The three sisters nodded and left Obelisk in his thoughts.

**(With the group. Daniel POV)**

After talking with the king, we followed the guards to our assigned rooms. Things were actually looking up pretty well. Now that we have the dragonstone, and the legends of the Thousand-Moon-Door exist, we can finally find the other elemental Dragons. Things are really looking up for us.

"These doors have your assigned rooms. If you all have any questions or need anything, let the maids or one of the guards know." The guard said to us.

We all nodded in response. He bowed to Spike and left us.

I opened my door to my room, and it looked pretty badass. The room has a dragon theme to it, and even a few dragon murals and pictures. The bed looked pretty cool too. Some dragon bones and a dragon head were facing upward in the center. Checking to how soft it was, the bed felt really awesome.

I sighed and placed my stuff on the bed. Pipsqueak came in and sat next to me.

"You think we'll find the other dragons?" He questioned.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course little bud." I ruffled his mane, making him giggle in response. "We have Will, Spike and Kasai with us. We can't fail to find them."

"But….what about that creature the king told us? What if we can't beat it?" He asked in slight fear.

"We will beat whatever is in that temple. As the old saying goes, where there's a will, there's a way."

The colt smiled and nodded to me.

"Hey, Daniel," I looked up to See Spike and Will at the door. "Me and Spike are heading to the training room to get some practice in. Want to join us?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A little training wouldn't hurt." I turned to Pipsqueak. "You wanna come with us and watch?"

"Yeah!" Pip jumped off the bed.

I chuckled and followed the two through the halls, with a guard Will spoken to not to long ago to escort us to the training room. Escorting through the dragon theme halls, the guard brought us to the training room.

It looked different to the one I was used to in Canterlot, but it was the same; Only difference was the dragon like theme and dragon weapons around. After giving our thanks to the guard, he nodded and gave a bow to Spike before leaving us alone.

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to being praised by the dragons in this kingdom." Spike chuckled slightly with a scratch of his cheek. I could only chuckle slightly by his words.

The three of us took our upper clothing off, leaving out tank tops on, before me and Will unsheathed our swords while Spike ignited his fire blade from his wrist.

"You boys ready?" I smirked while holding my battle stance. The two nodded with smirks of their own, taking their positions. "Begin!"

**(3rd Person POV)**

By the warriors command, the three lunged at each other; close at rang, their blades clashed, igniting sparks from their strikes. Daniel jumped back, but caught off guard when the legendary dragon was in front of him, swinging a fist into his gut. Daniel gasp in pain, falling and skidding against the floor. With a groan, the raven haired boy rose up.

"_Not bad. He hasn't lost his touch in his training. Guess it will be a long time before I can catch to my own student." _Daniel thought with a proud grin. He saw Will charging at him with his blade up, ready to strike. Gaining a close range, the boy swung his blade down, but was blocked by Daniel's own blade. Both wrestled for dominance as they glared at each other with bared teeth.

WHAM!

A purple knee slammed Will in the face; Spike taking the advantage of the boy being occupied by his teacher. Will rolled along the ground before skidding. A groan escaped his throat before he rose to one knee and panted. He felt a trickle of blood drip from his lip before wiping it.

"_Even through all of that training, I'm still below them. I gotta try harder, or I'll never commit part to the group."_ Said boy thought in a determined spirit. Little did he know, the gem he received at the shop was slightly glowing within. The dragon spirit from within hears and knows the call for victory.

Both Daniel and Spike lunged at Will, both teaming up as they swung their weapons around at the powerless warrior. Will did his best to block through each of the strikes, only blocking some of their attacks, while the remaining strikes struck him in different areas of his body. His legs, his chest, his arms and his face. Both student and teachers did a jump backflip as they moved away from the human. Will panted, clutching his arm while red liquid seeped from his open cut wounds.

"Not bad, Will. But, you need to do better if you can fight against more powerful opponents! Push your body through its limit and beyond!" Daniel called as he and Spike readied for another strike.

Will knew Daniel was right. If he doesn't go beyond, he won't get stronger. His hands gripped his sword handle tightly, baring his teeth as his wounded body trembled in damage. "_He's right...I need to get stronger...I won't let him down…"_ Both warriors lunged at Will with battle cries.

"_I will protect my friends...my home...WITH MY LIFE!"_ Like that, the gem Will held shined brightly to his powerful call to win. Sensing this power, Will's body absorbed it until his eyes shined.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The boy roared as green and purple aura exploded around him, sending a shockwave of energy. The power blasted Spike and Daniel away as they landed on their feet with a skid. Both were equally shocked to the sudden burst of energy igniting from their friend.

"Daniel, what's happening!?" Spike gasped in wonder to his teacher.

"I don't know!" Daniel replied as they braced from the shockwaves of tremendous energy. "But….wherever Will is getting this power...it's amazing!"

Will continued screaming as the never ending pool of energy surged. His muscles bulked up, igniting from the power surging from the stone. His bellowing scream finally calmed as he looked at the ground, but the aura remained. Both Spike and Daniel finally looked at their newly charged up friend in wonder.

"Will...are you alright?" Daniel asked the boy.

Will breathed before grinning, "Yeah...in fact…" He looked up before surprising the two. His left eye was now green, and his right was purple, both glowing in their rightful colors, "I never felt better." His hand held out before the dragon stone he acquired hovered out of his pocket and in front of his palm. What shocked both warriors now was when the gem glowed and turned into a sword.

The blade handle was mint green. The outer sections of the handle were a little bumpy, and the ends each had a purple orb gem on them, with the bottom giving a downward curved jagged end. The blade was white, with the top completely sharp, but a few inches down was open a bit, like a circle sliced the edge off a bit to give it that open jagged opening.

Needless to say, both Daniel and Spike were very surprised by the sudden power and the gem he acquired able to turn into a sword. Will gave a confident grin before pulling stance with both his blades, "You two gonna fight me, or gawk all day?"

Getting their senses back, both fighters grinned. Daniel summoned Kasai's fire sword as Spike ignited an earth blade from his other wrist as it spun around dust and bits of earth.

"Heads up, Spike, Will's power is greater than before. We don't know what we're dealing with here now." Daniel warned as they readied to charge.

"Got it." The purple dragon nodded as they soon charged at the boy. When they got close, both swung their blades down, but Will blocked them both with his swords, shocking them by his new superior strength. Will pushed them both back before he spun kick Spike in the gut and sliced Daniel's cheek a bit, but enough to make him spin off in the air and land on the ground.

Daniel groaned as he rose up and healed his cut with his healing chakra. "_Where did all of that strength come from? It's like his inner warrior was unleashed...wait,"_ His eyes traced the new sword in Will's hand, "_Could that gem have something to do with it?"_

"My turn!" Will charged at incredible speed before slamming his knee into Daniel's gut.

"_Gah! He's faster than before!"_ The raven boy thought, "_I gotta turn it up a notch!"_ He crossed his fingers and called "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Three clones appeared in smoke. "Attack him!" They all cried out as they started attacking Will as Daniel landed and started to slowly recover.

Will continued to block and strike the attacks back against the clones. Each passing moment, he felt more stronger than before. When one of the clones bashed him in the gut, he felt his power boosting. Soon, the other clones started striking at him with fast and powerful force. He continued to take the attacks as his power continued to rise up higher and higher. With another striking blow, the clone bashed his head and he flew into the air and landed on his back.

"Spike, Now!" Daniel shouted. Spike quickly move and cried out to strike him. But then, Will snapped his eyes open with a smirk, before spinning out of the way and punched Spike into the back, receiving a crack from his bones as he yelled in pain and fell.

The raven haired boy's jaw dropped to the ground by that sudden strength that was even enough for even Spike to not handle. "_The fuck!? He's nearly beaten to a pulp and yet he's gotten much stronger!? How!?"_ Will soon lunged at Daniel's clones as they started being pushed back by new level of strength that caught them off guard completely. With a shout and swing of the blade, Will cut the clones in half as they screamed in pain and poofed in smoke.

Will grinned before facing Daniel and charged. The boy got up and braced for a brutal attack. However, Will's eyes returned to normal and he groaned and fell to the ground, dropping his swords as they clanged to the ground.

"Will!" Both fighters got up and ran to him before kneeling.

"Will, are you ok, man?" Daniel asked in concern. The boy groaned as he slowly got up, breathing while gripping his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright…" Will replied with a weak chuckle, "But...damn...that power I felt…"

Daniel could only chuckle before helping him up. "Yeah, you shocked us too by that surge of power you released." Will chuckled softly by his remark before sighing deeply. "I think that's enough training for right now. We'll continue after some rest."

"Agreed." Spike groaned, using his dragon magic to heal his cracked back that Will hit him.

"Ehehe...sorry about that strike, bud…" Will chuckled sheepishly.

Spike only chuckle with a shake of his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll live." The three grabbed their jackets as they left the training room for some well deserved rest. Pipsqueak who was watching climbed on Daniel's shoulders as he gave them positive marks and praises on their amazing job on their training.

They will need it, because their journey to find the Dragons beings tomorrow, and it will be one of their biggest adventures yet.

* * *

**GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD MOTHAFOCKAS!? Yep, I'm back once again for this update of EHS. I apologize for the delay of this chapter. Collage truly bit me hard in the behind for finals, but I managed to come back and get the decent grades I need. Man, over a year I did this chapter. Time went by.**

**Now, if you can remember, I did get word out for you all to give me Dragon OCs to be paired with either Daniel, Spike or Will. VERY few I can remember, but the others I lost. I didn't have them on my computer, but I had to clean it out because of a lot of space being taken up because of some damn garbage, and I ended up getting rid of all of my work, but at least I still have my computer. That's one thing to look at. Yeah, it's been a rough year for me.**

**So anyway, if you all have female dragon OCs to give me for the three boys, send them to me in the inbox, so I know who's OC it is and I can give credit to. Remember to be thorough with everything about the OC, or it will be not added to the story. I don't want half-ass OCs and expect me to finish them for you.**

**To help you, here's a dialougue to help you get started.**

* * *

**(OC)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: female**

**Species: Dragon**

**Scale color:**

**Eye color:**

**Clothing:**

**(Optional) Bust size:**

**(Optional) Butt size:**

**Powers:**

**Wing span:**

**Abilities:**

**Weapons:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Paring: (Either Daniel, Spike, or Will)**

**Fears:**

**(Optional) Forms: (You can give your OC a form, but don't make her OP)**

**Weakness:**

* * *

**That's it everyone! Oh, and a special and Huge thanks to ****zodiac38352 and KingChaotixX7 for helping me with this chapter! You two rocked! Give them love and support for their thanks for the help. Check out their pages and stories when you can. Leave a like, fave, follow and comment! See you all later in the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
